L'Ame Du Kage
by Bigood
Summary: Il n'y a plus d'Akatsuki mais une menace plus profonde, venant de l'ombre du monde shinobi, s'est réveillée. Naruto, aidé par l'âme d'un Kage, apprend à découvrir ce monde mêlant noir et blanc. Ce ne sera que grâce à des efforts, du ninjutsu ,une dose de talents et de chance que Naruto entamera la chasse de sa vie. D'un simple Genin, il deviendra l'un des plus grands.
1. Prologue

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que la quatrième guerre mondiale s'était terminée. Gagné par la grande alliance Shinobi, énormément de ninjas avaient été sacrifiés pour le bien de tous. Les effectifs de tous ces villages ninjas avaient été amputé de moitié voire plus encore pour certaines nations shinobis.  
Cependant, un détail était important. Cette foutue guerre était terminée.  
Madara, Tobi et Kabutomaru n'étaient plus, éliminés par les ninjas de l'alliance. La déesse Shinobi avait elle aussi était défaite grâce à l'équipe sept de Konoha  
Le combats avaient été digne des plus grands kage et beaucoup de combattants en gardaient encore des séquelles…  
La faiblesse de l'adversaire avait été trouvée et cela avait permis aux cinq grands villages de finir cette guerre

Tout était fini et un jour de paix habituel se terminait encore une fois. Au sommet de la falaise des Hokage, Naruto, assis, regardant son village, ne put que soupirer. A la fin de cette guerre, il avait été nommé Hokage suite à la mort de Tsunade. Il était le Nanadaime Hokage du village de Konoha. Son rêve avait été réalisé, mais pour quel résultat ?  
Le monde Shinobi n'était plus qu'une simple histoire que l'on racontait aux enfants. Même lui, le héros du monde ninja n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…  
Il avait fait revivre la paix sur le continent, mais à quel prix ? Tant de shinobi morts pour un tel rêve…  
Il se leva après quelques instants, faisant face au village de Konoha. Se trouvant sur son propre visage sculpté dans la falaise, il scrutait le village de la feuille, sa patrie…  
-Il est l'heure… N'est ce pas, Kakashi ?  
Le ninja copieur apparut derrière lui, gardant son sourire malgré les tristes souvenirs qui le hantaient constamment. L'Hokage l'avait repéré facilement. Ses talents de senseurs n'étaient plus à prouver.  
-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Et si cela permet de sauver ce monde... Si j'avais la possibilité, je viendrais avec vous, Hokage-sama !  
Naruto eut un léger sourire, heureux d'être avec son sensei.  
-Pour toi, Kakashi, ce sera Naruto! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, sensei ?  
Kakashi ricana, regardant son plus grand élève. Il était un ninja de génie, maitre du Ninjutsu, des sceaux et d'autres arts ninjas.  
Naruto se retourna, faisant face au ninja copieur. Le fixant, il s'avança lentement vers l'ancien général de l'alliance et jounin en chef de Konoha, et lui tendit sa main.  
-Je vous remercie pour tout, Kakashi-sensei… Sans vous, je ne serais pas ici!  
Kakashi ferma son œil et attrapa la main de son élève pour la serrer. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position. Tant de souvenirs, tant de bonheurs, tant de tristesses étaient concentrés à travers ce geste !  
-Si j'échoue, prend soin de Konoha…  
Aucun mot supplémentaire ne fut prononcé durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent cette phrase. Dispersant du sang récoltés durant les derniers jours et stocké dans des fioles, Naruto s'efforçait de créer un sceau d'une taille gigantesque…  
L'œuvre d'art terminé, Naruto se releva lentement, regardant une dernière fois le village qu'il aimait tant…  
-Combien de temps ? Interrogea l'épouvantail.  
Naruto eut un sourire crispé. Il fixa son sensei, inquiet…  
-Seulement Dix petites minutes… Répondit l'actuel Nanadaime Hokage. "Adieu Sensei."  
Kakashi acquiesça, le sourire crispé. Ce fut le dernier geste que Naruto put apercevoir…  
-Fuuin Jutsu ! Voyage dans le temps !  
Le sceau se mit subitement à briller, entourant Naruto qui se trouvait en son centre. L'Hokage brillait lui aussi, recouvert par son chakra d'ermite. Kakashi recula d'un bond, éblouit par la technique faite par son élève et Hokage. La sensation de chakra était étouffante, l'empêchant de fixer le porteur de Kyuubi.  
Un chakra si puissant…

-Adieu, mon ami… Souffla Kakashi.  
C'était la puissance du plus grande Hokage n'ayant jamais existé. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, le Nanadaime Hokage. Une sensation digne similaire à celle des plus grands démons et comparable à celle des dieux. Il était sans équivalent dans ce monde Shinobi. Il quittait ce monde après avoir atteint le sommet de ce dernier.  
Cette aura de chakra fit tourner les têtes de tous les villageois vers le visage de leur Hokage. Une nouvelle guerre démarrait ? Un démon attaquait le village ? Personne ne savait la réponse en dehors de Kakashi. Ce dernier observait l'endroit, émerveillé par la performance de son élève.

Il se sacrifiait pour le village, tel l'Hokage qu'il était.  
La lumière s'éteignit subitement, emportant Naruto avec elle.  
Il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes.  
Dix simples minutes…

Vingt ans plus tôt.  
Une femme, aux longs cheveux roux, était sur le point d'accoucher après ces quelques mois de grossesse. A ses côtés, son mari, dirigeant du village de Konoha, tentait de retenir le démon renard alors que son enfant allait naitre. Aujourd'hui était un jour faste pour Konoha. L'Hokage allait avoir un enfant et tout était là pour que tout se passe bien.  
Minato Namikaze retenait Kyuubi comme il pouvait, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il allait être père…

Il allait avoir un fils.  
-Continuez l'effort, mademoiselle ! S'écria la medic-nin en charge de l'accouchement, donnant des conseils au fur et à mesure de l'accouchement.  
La femme du Yondaime Hokage poussa un dernier cri, sentant la libération proche.  
-De l'eau chaude vite… Continua la medic-nin alors que l'Hokage s'était tourné vers sa femme, totalement inquiet.  
Le Yondaime regarda tour à tour l'infirmière puis sa femme. Il était en sueur, retenant Kyuubi. Mais le plus grand effort était qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Kushina dans son accouchement.  
-C'est bon… Souffla-t-il après quelques minutes.  
La medic-nin se releva, satisfaite, tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda les deux parents.  
-Félicitation, c'est un joli petit garçon. Il a l'air en pleine forme…  
La femme de l'Hokage se relâcha, reprenant enfin sa respiration alors que les premiers cris de l'enfant se faisaient entendre. Le Yondaime avait une légère l'arme à l'œil. Oui, il était enfin père.  
-On dirait que je suis père… Ricana-t-il, heureux, alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec sa femme.

Une sensation attira son attention. Il se figea et regarda au niveau de l'unique entrée de la pièce.  
La barrière avait été brisée par un intrus.  
Un homme habillé de noir et encapuchonné venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Les deux medic-nin tombèrent au sol quelques instants plus tard, assommé par ce nouvel arrivant. Minato n'avait pas vu l'homme agir. Etait-ce une action physique ou bien un Genjutsu?  
-Eloigne-toi de la Jinchuuriki, Minato…  
L'Hokage s'avança d'un pas. Cet homme osait le menacer.

-…Ou je tue ton fils!  
Minato se figea. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait choisir. Il regarda sa femme puis son fils nouvellement né.  
Un flash apparut subitement entre les deux hommes, éblouissant aussi bien l'Hokage que l'inconnu. Vu la réaction de l'intrus, cela ne semblait pas être prévu. Un léger bruit se fit entendre alors que la vue tentait de revenir chez les deux ninjas après s'être éclipsé devant ce flash. Les deux adversaires étaient éblouis.  
-Tu ne tueras plus personne, Tobi…  
Un second inconnu, mais blond, venait d'apparaitre. En une demi-seconde, il avait repoussé l'homme encapuchonné contre le mur et récupéré l'enfant. Il se trouvait maintenant aux côtés du quatrième Hokage, prêt à agir pour le défendre.  
-Tenez votre enfant, Yondaime-sama…  
Minato, encore surpris, attrapa délicatement l'enfant dont il était le père. C'était la première fois qu'il le prenait en main. Il regarda un instant l'enfant avant de le poser dans les bras de sa femme, Kushina. Elle méritait bien de tenir son fils entre ses mains.  
-Kushina, je te présente Naruto… Souffla-t-il, heureux même si la situation n'était pas parfaite.  
Malgré l'envie de rester aux côtés de sa femme, l'Hokage se retourna vers l'homme encapuchonné. Ce dernier se relevait juste, sonné par l'attaque qu'il venait de recevoir et surpris que quelqu'un connaisse son surnom. Cet homme l'avait appelé Tobi.  
Le nouvel arrivant s'était avancé vers l'Uchiwa, sûr de lui.  
-Ta fin est arrivée, Tobi… Tes plans pour le Juubi sont annulés et ta vie va être écourtée, maintenant !  
L'homme masqué se figea. La première fois, il pensait avoir mal entendu. Mais non, cet homme avait bel et bien prononcé son nom. Comment ?  
\- Qui es-tu et comment sais-tu qui je suis ? S'exclama l'Uchiwa, surpris de s'être fait reconnaitre aussi facilement.  
Un léger sourire apparut sur l'inconnu qui avait sauvé l'actuel Hokage. Un sourire éclatant sur son visage blond. Il semblait si sûr de lui…  
-Je te connais pour avoir déjà stoppé tes plans Tobi… Un certain plan nommé « œil de la lune », n'est ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, je vais faire en sorte que tu restes dans ce passé où tu es censé avoir été tué ! Kakashi t'as pardonné dans le futur, ne détruis plus que ce que tu as déjà fait !  
Un éclair jaune se fit voir, alors qu'un nouveau choc se fit sentir chez l'Uchiwa. Il venait de se prend un coup surpuissant dans l'estomac.  
-Comment ? Je n'ai pas pu me…  
Un ricanement se fit entendre. L'Uchiwa se releva lentement, regardant l'homme qui rigolait face à lui.  
-Des sceaux t'empêchant de te dématérialiser! Je n'ai pas fait que récupérer l'enfant, Tobi !  
L'homme recula d'un pas, surpris de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Mais, c'était impossible ! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce jeune combattant ! Pourquoi ?  
-Bien maintenant, il est l'heure de retrouver ta véritable place, Uchiwa-san !  
Un sabre apparut dans la main de Naruto. Lentement, le blond ferma les yeux, un sourire paisible sur le visage. Puis tout s'enchaina à une vitesse folle, digne des légendaires combattants de l'ancien temps. L'arme blanche transperça l'Uchiwa au niveau du cœur, le tuant sur le coup. Tobi s'était fait surpassé de A à Z. Son Sharingan n'avait pas réussi à suivre son adversaire.  
Un léger sourire apaisé apparut sur le visage de ce nouvel arrivant, surprenant l'Hokage qui n'avait rien fait en dehors de regarder le combat…  
-Ainsi, j'ai réussi. Juste dix minutes m'ont suffit, comme prévu… Soupira ce blond, heureux et apaisé.  
Naruto se figea alors que son sabre venait de tomber au sol. Il eut un sourire crispé et triste. Même si c'était prévu, il était triste. Sa main droite disparaissait…  
-Qui es-tu ? Souffla une voix calme.  
La femme de l'Hokage le regardait. Le Yondaime aussi le fixait. Les deux ne comprenaient pas la situation.  
-Peu importe! J'ai réalisé ce que je devais faire.  
Il se retourna vers ses parents et s'approcha lentement vers eux. Il laissa son regard tombé sur le nouveau-né.  
-Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Un nom dont il sera fier…  
Il regarda ses mains. Ces dernières se désintégraient lentement sans douleur pour le Naruto du futur.  
-J'espère que maintenant, il aura une merveilleuse vie. J'ai réalisé mon rêve et j'ai aidé tellement de monde. J'espère que vous êtes fier de moi, papa, maman ! J'espère que ça suffira...  
Naruto regarda le Yondaime et sa femme. C'est cette dernière qui avait compris la première. Ce jeune homme ressemblait tellement à Minato et à elle…  
-Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle, faisant sourire le Nanadaime Hokage.  
Le Yondaime se figea, reconnaissant ses traits dans cet homme.  
-Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Seules quelques minutes m'ont permis de sauver ce monde. Je me suis vraiment amélioré en trois ans ! N'est ce pas, Tobi…  
Le plus puissant des Hokage ricana, savourant sa véritable victoire en voyant le corps de son dernier ennemi.  
-Faites en sorte qu'il ait une vie différente de la mienne! Je suis content de vous avoir véritablement rencontré en vrai, Papa, Maman…  
Les jambes et les bras du Jinchuuriki disparaissaient à leur tour, ne laissant plus qu'un torse et une tête.  
-Et aussi… De la part du Nanadaime Hokage, moi aussi, je vous aime !  
Le corps entier disparu finalement, laissant l'Hokage et sa femme, figés. Devant eux… Même s'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment se l'avouer, leur fils étaient venu du futur pour changer un triste passé. D'un même mouvement, ils regardèrent leur enfant qui venait de naitre…  
Minato se dirigea lentement vers l'homme qui avait tenté de détruire sa vie. Il était mort. Une flaque de sang s'était créé tout autour de lui…  
-Tobi Uchiwa ? Répéta le yondaime pour lui-même. Il ne connaissait pas ce nom...  
Il se mit à genou, regardant le pouls de cet homme si craint. Il était bel et bien mort. Cependant, on n'était jamais sûr avec les ninjas. Il s'assura de la mort de l'Uchiwa avec un kunai.  
Le Yondaime se releva lentement. Son regarda tomba sur l'arme utilisé par l'homme qui s'était sauvé lui-même. Le sabre ne s'était pas volatilisé comparé à son propriétaire.  
Il l'attrapa et ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le nom gravé dans la lame. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.  
C'était donc bien lui…  
Un triste sourire apparut sur le visage du Yondaime.

===============================================

Kakashi regarda sa montre. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes…  
Il ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'un bruit de choc se faisait entendre. Sa montre venait de tomber au sol, montrant que son corps disparaissait.  
Naruto avait réussi à se sauver lui et ses parents. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait.  
Il venait de changer ce futur. Maintenant, il espérait que ce futur serait mieux que son présent.  
Kakashi eut un sourire…  
Il était heureux. Les gens qu'ils avaient aimé. Son sensei. Ses amis. Certains d'entres eux allaient avoir une nouvelle chance pour survivre.  
C'est dans un ricanement qu'il disparut tout comme son époque…  
Dix minutes peuvent changer une vie!


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'âme d'un Hokage

**Année où Naruto devient réellement un ninja. Nouveau monde.**

Konoha était actuellement considéré comme un des villages ninjas les plus puissants. Kumo et Iwa se situaient à un niveau équivalent de la feuille. Et pour finir le classement des cinq villages ninjas les plus puissants, Kiri et Suna étaient là.

Les oiseaux chantaient tout en volant au dessus du village de la feuille. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas ce soleil habituel qui caractérisait le village de Konoha. La pluie tombait drue sur le village…

Derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, un jeune garçon regardait l'eau tomber du ciel. Il détestait ce temps… Une météo qui n'avait pas changé depuis quelques jours. Quand est-ce que le soleil allait-il revenir ?

Il soupira, se mettant dos à la fenêtre. Sa chambre était rangée… On lui avait ordonné de la ranger, et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire… La pluie l'empêchait d'aller à l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas allez s'entrainer.

Oui, le jeune Naruto Namikaze s'ennuyait comme un rat mort…

Un nouveau soupir s'ajouta au précédent.

-Naruto ! Tu as fini de ranger ta chambre ? Cria une voix féminine.

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire, se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Il arriva rapidement au rez-de-chaussée rejoignant ainsi la personne qui l'avait appelé.

-Maman !

Le garçon de douze ans s'élança vers sa mère, sautant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement de son fils. Elle le repoussa gentiment, le sourire aux lèvres…

-Tu es enfin rentré, maman !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, amusée. Elle secoua la tête, désespérée.

-Je suis parti voir l'Hokage il y a juste dix minutes, Naruto… Soupira la jeune femme, amusée du comportement de son fils.

Naruto grimaça.

-Même ! Avec la pluie, j'avais l'impression que tu étais parti depuis des heures… Les cours finissent bien trop tôt, surtout les jours de pluies…

Kushina Namikaze, le sourire aux lèvres, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon poussin –l'enfant grimaça devant le surnom- Tu seras bientôt un ninja ! Tout comme ton père et moi !

Un sourire radieux traversa le visage du jeune garçon.

-Et papa, il est où ? Continua le garçon d'à peine 12 ans.

Kushina s'avança lentement le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeant vers le salon.

-En mission, comme d'habitude ! Tu connais ton père, Naruto… Il faut toujours qu'il bouge !

La jeune femme laissa son fils seul et en pleine réflexion. Le garçon avait la chance d'avoir deux parents toujours vivants malgré le nombre impressionnant de mission qu'ils faisaient. Il eut un sourire, attendant avec impatience que son père revienne pour lui raconter la mission.

Le garçon sorti de ses pensées, regardant autour de lui. Sa mère avait disparu… Il fit un nouveau soupire, faisant encore grimper le compteur. La pluie…

Il aimait cette pluie, sauf lorsqu'elle l'empêchait de s'entrainer. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Maman ?

La jeune femme réapparut par la porte, regardant son fils, surprise.

-Vu qu'il pleut, je peux utiliser la salle d'entrainements intérieurs ?

La femme sembla surprise de cette demande. D'habitude, le garçon semblait préférer s'entrainer à l'air libre. C'était une des premières fois qu'il lui demandait s'il pouvait s'entrainer à l'intérieur. Malgré les quelques demandes précédentes, elle et son mari avaient toujours refusé de le laisser s'entrainer dans la salle de la maison.

Après tout, il n'était pas encore Genin… L'examen approchait, mais il n'était encore qu'un étudiant…

-Je ne sais pas Naruto… Ton père et moi utilisons des objets dangereux…

Naruto fit une grimace.

-Mais maman… Il pleut dehors ! Tu ne voudrais pas que j'attrape froid, non ?

Un sourire moqueur était présent sur les lèvres du jeune étudiant. La femme face à lui secoua la tête… Oui, c'était bien son fils. Toujours aussi rusé.

D'un léger signe, Kushina fit apparaitre un clone d'elle.

-D'accord… Cependant, tu devras écouter mon clone, d'accord ?

Un sourire extatique apparut sur le visage de Naruto. C'était la première fois qu'on lui autorisait à entrer dans cette salle. Il avait essayé dans de nombreuses occasions d'entrer dans cette salle d'entrainement, cependant, cette dernière était impénétrable pour un simple étudiant.

Ses parents, en tant que maitre des sceaux, avaient protégé la salle avec ces derniers… Ainsi, Naruto n'avait pu voir la salle qu'avec ses yeux et de loin…

Enfin, le moment de voir cette salle de près était arrivée. Il jubila intérieurement. Une nouvelle étape allait se dérouler. D'un bond, il suivit le clone de sa mère…

Même si ce n'était qu'un Kage Bunshin, l'enfant savait qu'il se ferait battre à plate couture par le clone… La porte de la salle d'entrainement apparut enfin aux yeux du futur ninja.

Il ne put empêcher son sourire de grandir. D'un geste ample, le clone de Kushina passa sa main sur la porte. Un immense dessin fait d'encre apparut sur l'ouverture pour finalement entrer dans la main de la kunoichi. L'action émerveilla Naruto…

Une telle technique était si merveilleuse pour un enfant…

-Allez viens Naruto… On va s'entrainer ensemble !

Sa mère était littéralement géniale. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qui suivit les ordres de sa génitrice.

 **Académie ninja de Konoha. 6 Mois plus tard.**

Un jeune chuunin, une cicatrice lui barrant le visage horizontalement, regardait ses élèves, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment heureux de leur apprendre à devenir des ninjas. Sa vocation de professeur n'était plus à démontrer.

En quelques mots, ce métier lui plaisait.

Imuno Iruka regarda tour à tour la vingtaine d'étudiants qu'il y avait dans sa classe. C'était aujourd'hui que les équipes de Genin allaient être formé. Chaque étudiant était surexcité. Enfin, ils allaient découvrir leurs équipes.

Le chuunin regarda rapidement les rangs des élèves pour vérifier la présence de tous. Il eut un sourire en voyant que personne ne manquait. En même temps, ils n'allaient pas manquer la répartition…

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Silence ! Je vais commencer la répartition…

Le chuunin, fier de son effet, laissa quelques secondes de plus.

-Suite à vos notes pratiques et théoriques, ainsi qu'à l'avis de l'Hokage, vous avez tous été placé dans une équipe de trois genins, sous la tutelle d'un Jounin.

La joie se lisait dans les yeux des jeunes étudiants. Enfin, leur rêve était devant leurs yeux. Les premières équipes furent dévoilés, puis le Chuunin arriva finalement aux équipes des rookies que nous connaissons !

-… L'Equipe 7 sera sous la tutelle du jounin Asuma Sarutobi et sera composé de Sakura Haruno…

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, impatiente de découvrir le reste de son équipe. En même temps, le nom du jounin ne lui disait rien.

-… Sasuke Uchiwa…

La rose leva les bras aux ciels, victorieuse.

-… Et Shikamaru Nara !

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le Chuunin, surpris. Ainsi, il ne suivait pas le même shéma que l'équipe de son père. Il soupira avant de regarder ses deux nouveaux coéquipiers. Le meilleur étudiant, la meilleure étudiante, et finalement lui, le génie feignant.

C'était une bonne équipe.

-Passons à la prochaine équipe ! La numéro 8, sous la tutelle de Kurenai Yuhi, sera composé de Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka et Choji Akimiji…

Les trois élèves se regardèrent, contents. Même si Choji était déçu de ne pas se retrouver avec Shikamaru, il était quand même avec des amis à lui. Il attendait de voir le résultat.

Quelques autres minutes passèrent.

-Finalement, l'équipe 10 sera composée d'Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka et Naruto Namikaze… Vous serez dirigés par Uzuki Yugao !

Les trois Genins se cherchèrent du regard. Ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça… La jeune descendante de la famille Yamanaka ne cacha pas sa grimace. Elle se retrouvait avait deux genins qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Hinata Hyuuga était une fille très timide, alors que ce Naruto Namikaze, même s'il était le fils de deux héros de Konoha, ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé…

C'était comme si elle se retrouvait avec deux inconnus et qu'elle allait devoir devenir ami avec eux.

-Vous avez maintenant quartier libre ! Rendez-vous cet après-midi à 14h pour que vous puissiez rencontrer vos Jounins instructeurs.

Alors qu'Iruka sortait de la salle de classe, le brouhaha s'installa immédiatement. Les trente genins avaient été répartis dans dix équipes avec plus ou moins d'affinités.

Naruto, seul, regarda la scène. Il n'était ni content, ni triste. Il ne connaissait ses camarades que de noms et avait hâte de commencer sa vie de ninja. Le palmarès de ses parents était assez extraordinaire, et il était motivé pour faire mieux qu'eux !

 **Au même moment, dans le bureau de l'Hokage.**

L'Hokage regardait les dix jounins qui se trouvaient face à lui. Plus ou moins connu, ces derniers allaient former les futurs ninjas de Konoha. Le dirigeant du village eut un sourire en regardant les visages de ses ninjas. Certains étaient complètement décontracté alors que d'autres stressaient légèrement.

Après tout, ils étaient des bêtes de guerre. Leur capacité à s'occuper de ninjas n'était surement pas leur point fort.

Un par un, les ninjas supérieurs sortirent du bureau, laissant l'Hokage, seul.

-Yugao !

La femme aux cheveux couleurs prune s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers l'Hokage. Elle s'approcha du bureau, regardant le dirigeant du village, silencieuse.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Jiraya-sama ?

L'Hokage ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Etre le chef suprême d'un village de combattant pouvait avoir du bon… Il n'avait pas choisi sa garde personnelle au hasard. Chacune d'elle était une bombe sexuelle, et aujourd'hui, il allait libérer l'une d'entre une pour qu'elle puisse diriger une équipe de genin.

-Yugao ! Ton équipe sera assez spécial…

La jeune femme regarda l'Hokage, toujours aussi silencieuse. Même habillée en jounin, elle gardait ses habitudes d'anbus.

-Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai séparé les équipes ancestrales, histoire de donner des stratégies nouvelles au village ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai séparé le trio Ino-Shika-Cho !

Yugao acquiesça, ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

-J'aimerais donc que tu fasses attention à tes nouveaux genins et surtout à Naruto, mon filleul !

L'ancienne anbu haussa un sourcil. Naruto Namikaze, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze avaient le sang le plus noble de Konoha. Il était littéralement un prince de Konoha et même du pays des tourbillons.

-Depuis quelques années, Naruto a quelques problèmes au niveau de son chakra… De temps en temps, il émet une quantité extraordinaire de chakra, plus ou moins surprenantes !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Elle se décida finalement à parler.

-Est-ce un lien avec le démon renard ? S'inquiéta la jeune kunoichi.

Des souvenirs des missions avec Kushina lui revenaient en tête. L'Hokage haussa finalement les épaules.

-C'est possible… Cependant, pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune assurance sur ce phénomène ! Mais on s'attend à tout ! Après tout, il a du sang d'Uzumaki, de Senju, de Namikaze et doit surement avoir quelques attributs de Kyuubi…

La femme acquiesça, intéressé par son élève. On l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il était un élève moyen… Après, pour le reste de son équipe, les deux jeunes filles étaient des membres prometteurs de deux clans de Konoha.

C'était une équipe prometteuse.

 **14h, le même jour.**

Les trente élèves attendaient l'arrivée de leurs futurs professeurs. Dans la salle, Imuno Iruka était présent depuis plus d'une demi-heure, profitant de ses derniers moments avec ses élèves.

Il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils soient des véritables ninjas lorsqu'il les reverrait. Peu à peu, des jounins étaient arrivés dans la salle de classe. Ces derniers, plus ou moins impressionnants, restaient aux côtés d'Iruka, histoire d'avoir un avis de professeur.

L'horloge indiqua finalement l'heure prévue. Les dix jounins étaient présents, attendant eux aussi le moment où ils pourraient connaitre leurs élèves

-Je vois que tout le monde est là ! S'exclama subitement Iruka, étonnant ainsi tout le monde.

Le chuunin souriait de bon cœur, prêt à laisser partir ses élèves.

-Vous pouvez appeler vos élèves, maintenant !

A la fin de cette phrase, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, barbu, s'avança.

-J'appelle l'équipe 7 ! Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Shikamaru Nara…

Une cigarette à la bouche, l'homme avait un air insouciant. Il semblait complètement se moquer de ce qui l'entourait. Les trois genin s'avancèrent vers le jounin, surpris de cette nonchalance.

-Je suis Asuma Sarutobi ! Enchanté ! S'exclama le jounin, retirant la cigarette de ses lèvres.

Iruka regarda le jounin en silence. Il s'approcha à son tour.

-Je pensais à un appel d'équipe dans l'ordre… En commençant par l'équipe 1 ! Souffla le chuunin, provoquant un sourire sur le visage d'Asuma.

Le fils du Sandaime Hokage se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Désolé ! C'est que j'étais impatient de voir mes futurs élèves !

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, l'ordre fut respecté. L'appel de l'équipe 1 avait suivit immédiatement l'appel d'Asuma. Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes, il ne restait plus que quelques personnes dans la salle. Seule une Jounin était encore présente, alors que face à elle, trois genins étaient assis.

Pas très grande, les cheveux de couleurs prune, elle ne semblait pas vraiment impressionnante. Naruto la regarda de haut en bas. Elle semblait jeune, inoffensive et plutôt calme. Cependant, comme chez de nombreux ninjas, l'apparence était trompeuse.

Il n'y avait qu'à regarder le ninja qui allait s'occuper de l'équipe 7, Asuma Sarutobi. Son attitude nonchalante, cette cigarette et cette barbe lui donnait une apparence négligée. Cependant, en observant un peu plus, on aurait pu voir un détail troublant.

Ce dernier était un des douze gardiens ninjas du pays du feu. Rien que ça !

Et puis, si Jiraya l'avait mis dans son équipe, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être n'importe qui. Après tout, l'Hokage était son parrain.

-Equipe 10, je suis Yugao Uzuki, et à partir de maintenant, je serais votre sensei !

Les trois genins se levèrent en calme. La jeune femme les regarda un instant. Un simple regard lui permettait de connaitre la personnalité de beaucoup de gens…

La petite Hyuuga semblait être timide.

La jeune Yamanaka semblait être une fille de caractère.

Et le garçon, lui, Naruto Namikaze était le plus difficile à décrypter. Sous son air jovial, on pouvait deviner une certaine volonté et autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Beaucoup d'inconnu entourait ce garçon…

Elle eut un sourire. Cette équipe semblait assez diversifiée pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

-Rendez-vous au terrain numéro 10 dans dix minutes !

Dans un tourbillon de feuilles, la jeune jounin disparut. Iruka eut un sourire. Il connaissait la jeune femme de réputation. Ils avaient été dans la même promotion.

Il soupira devant la réaction de la jounin. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

-Bon courage à vous trois ! Souffla le Chuunin avant de s'installer à son bureau pour les derniers papiers qu'il avait à remplir.

Les trois genins se regardèrent, puis sans un mot, ils sortirent de la salle.

Terrain numéro 10,

Les trois jeunes ninjas venaient d'arriver sur le terrain. Là, au centre de celui-ci, la jeune femme les attendait sans un mot. Son regard semblait les transpercer…

-C'est un peu lent… Souffla Yugao, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Les trois genins frissonnèrent devant le ton employé par la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de s'avancer.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis Yugao Uzuki, et à partir de maintenant, je serais votre sensei ! Je ne suis pas comme d'autres jounin qui vous font passer un test sur votre travail d'équipe !

Les genins déglutirent. La jeune femme était terrifiante malgré son aire frêle.

-Pour moi, si une personne a réussi l'examen genin et qu'elle s'est obstinée à passer trois à quatre ans sur les bancs de l'académie, c'est qu'elle a un potentiel pour devenir ninja !

La Kunoichi eut un sourire avant de sortir un sabre de sa ceinture. Avec des gestes gracieux, elle le fit bouger dans les airs, montrant ainsi une certaine habilité dans l'art du sabre.

Les Genins regardaient la scène, subjugués. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à avoir une Jounin de la sorte. Elle était vraiment différente de leurs parents ou bien même d'Iruka. Cependant, ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas…

Il fallait de tout parmi les ninjas…

-Je vous accepte donc aujourd'hui dans mon équipe… En échange, je n'attendrais aucune erreur de votre part, une obéissance totale lors des missions, ainsi que la volonté de progresser !

Elle les regarda un par un.

-Vous m'avez compris ?

Légèrement apeurés, les trois jeunes ninjas acquiescèrent. Ils se demandaient dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient mis.

-Je précise que si vous ne faites pas l'affaire dans les prochaines semaines, je n'hésiterais pas à vous renvoyer à l'académie !

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite avec un sourire carnassier, terrorisant encore plus les élèves.

-Mais avant tout, vous allez vous présenter ! Même si j'ai accès à vos dossiers, je préfère entendre ces informations de vive voix ! Souffla la jeune femme, avec maintenant un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Le comportement légèrement bipolaire de la jeune femme aggrava encore plus sa réputation au près de ses élèves.

Ino Yamanaka leva immédiatement la main, agrandissant le sourire de la Jounin.

-Oui ?

La jeune blonde regarda sa sensei, légèrement pâle.

-Que doit-on dire dans notre présentation ? S'inquiéta Ino.

La jounin acquiesça lentement. C'était vrai. Elle leur avait donné peu d'informations.

-Je vais me présenter pour l'exemple.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de fixer ses nouveaux élèves, un par un.

-Je m'appelle Yugao Uzuki, et j'ai 22 ans ! Mon principal but est de protéger Konoha ainsi que maitre Hokage et depuis aujourd'hui, je souhaite vous faire devenir de bons shinobis ! En gros, mes principales qualités sont liées au combat en lui-même, avec une préférence dans le Taijutsu !

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait fini sa présentation. Devant le regard de la jounin, Ino se décida à prendre la parole.

-Je suis Ino Yamanaka, et j'ai 12 ans ! Je souhaite prendre la suite de mon père en tant qu'héritière du clan Yamanaka. J'ai de bonnes connaissances théoriques, et dans les techniques de mon clan ! Cependant, j'ai encore de nombreuses faiblesses dans le Taijutsu et le Ninjutsu !

Yugao acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Le rêve de la jeune fille n'était pas surprenant pour une descendante de clan. Elle allait être motivé, c'était déjà un bon point ! La seconde jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je suis Hinata Hyuuga et j'ai moi aussi 12 ans ! Tout comme Ino, diriger le clan de ma famille est un de mes buts, cependant, je souhaite aussi prouver aux personnes que j'admire que je ne suis pas qu'une simple héritière du clan Hyuuga et pour ça, je deviendrais une véritable Kunoichi ! Je me débrouille dans le Taijutsu et la théorie, et le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu sont mes principales faiblesses !

La jounin acquiesça une nouvelle fois. La jeune Hyuuga semblait être encore plus motivé que la jeune Yamanaka. Et puis ces buts étaient beaucoup plus amusants, surtout lorsqu'elle avait jeté quelques regards à son unique coéquipier garçon…

Elle était prête à parier que ce Naruto Namikaze était l'une des personnes qu'elle admirait. Ce genre de scène était parfait pour motiver une jeune ninja.

-Et toi, Naruto ?

Le garçon blond qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, regarda tour à tour ses deux coéquipières, puis laissa son regard turquoise croiser celui de sa sensei.

-Je suis Naruto Namikaze, j'ai 12 ans ! Je souhaite être reconnu en tant que Naruto Namikaze et non pas comme le fils de l'éclair jaune de Konoha et de Habanero la sanglante ! Pour ça, je ferais tout mon possible ! Mon unique point faible est le genjutsu que je suis presqu'incapable de réaliser…

Un ricanement moqueur se fit entendre de la part de sa coéquipière blonde.

-… Ma grande quantité de Chakra est supposée m'aider dans le Ninjutsu ! Au niveau du Taijutsu, c'est l'unique art ninja où j'ai été entrainé par mes proches ! Bien sûr, j'ai d'autres atouts, mais je préfère ne pas les dévoiler maintenant.

Quelques secondes de silences passèrent alors que Naruto lançait un regard noir à Ino. Etrangement, Hinata lançait un regard similaire à sa coéquipière.

Yugao Uzuki regardait sa jeune élève blonde.

-C'est le genre de comportement que j'accepte le moins, Ino Yamanaka ! Cela te fait un blâme ! Au bout de trois remarques, je te renvoie à l'académie.

La femme aux cheveux violets, intéressée par Naruto, se re-concentra sur lui.

-Et ce sabre à ta taille ? Utilises-tu le l'art Kenjutsu ?

Le jeune genin blond attrapa l'arme, attirant ainsi le regard de ses deux coéquipières. Hinata et Ino n'avaient jamais remarqué que Naruto possédait un Katana. Enfin, c'était surtout parce que le filleul de l'Hokage ne l'avait jamais emmené à l'académie.

-Ni mes parents, ni l'Hokage n'ont voulu m'apprendre à utiliser cette arme ! Ils n'ont jamais voulu m'expliquer pourquoi ! Cependant mes parents m'ont juste dit que ce sabre a appartenu à l'un des plus grands ninjas de Konoha…

Yugao acquiesça lentement, distraite. Son regard était posé sur l'arme.

-Naruto ? Pourrais-je regarder ton katana de plus près ? Demanda la jounin, étonnant ainsi ses élèves.

Le garçon regarda sa sensei, mitigé. Ses parents lui avaient interdit de prêter son sabre depuis que Jiraya l'avait inspecté. Il regarda son sabre puis la jounin.

Il resta quelques secondes, silencieux. Il tendit son arme à Yugao. Après tout, elle était sa sensei, et elle était de Konoha. Elle allait lui rendre l'arme très rapidement !

La jeune femme, qui avait toujours été fascinée par les armes tranchantes, attrapa le sabre de Naruto, un sourire d'enfant aux lèvres. Sa main gauche se posa sur l'arme, alors qu'elle essaya immédiatement de faire bouger l'arme entre ses doigts.

Elle se figea immédiatement. Son chakra était absorbé par la lame… Tour à tour, elle regarda ses élèves. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué de problèmes. Devait-elle prévenir Naruto ?

Non !

Elle venait juste d'être nommée capitaine de cette équipe ! Elle n'allait pas montré de faiblesse dès le premier jour.

Quelques secondes passèrent alors que son chakra était toujours drainé par l'arme. Naruto regarda Yugao, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi la jeune femme transpirait-elle ?

Dix secondes passèrent, puis tout s'arrêta enfin. Son chakra n'était plus aspiré par le katana… Par réflexe, la jeune jounin tendit immédiatement l'arme à son seul élève masculin.

-C'est une très belle lame Naruto ! Vraiment très intéressante !

Des perles de sueurs coulaient de son front, alors que la jeune femme était essoufflée. L'arme lui avait drainé la moitié de son chakra ! Comment cela était-il possible ?

-Bien ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve dès demain, 10h, sur ce terrain ! On commencera immédiatement l'entrainement !

Sans un mot, la jeune femme disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Elle ne devait en aucun cas montrer son état de faiblesse. Et surtout, elle devait parler de ce problème à l'Hokage…

Les trois genins se regardèrent un instant. Devant les regards noirs que se lançaient Ino et Naruto, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. En plus d'une jounin sévère, surexcité et bipolaire, elle se retrouvait au milieu de deux coéquipiers qui ne s'aimaient pas !

Tout allait pour le mieux du monde.

-Yugao-sensei est vraiment surprenante ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda subitement la jeune Hyuuga, attirant ainsi le regard de ses coéquipiers.

Naruto la regarda un instant, la faisant légèrement défaillir.

-C'est vrai ! Elle semble autoritaire, et pourtant je sens qu'elle joue un jeu pour nous impressionner !

Ino soupira.

-Parce que maintenant, tu sais discerner la personnalité des gens, Naruto-baka ? Grimaça Ino, moqueuse.

Le filleul de l'Hokage laissa son regard tomber sur Ino. Hinata prévoyait déjà une future crise.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à m'apprécier Ino… Mais la prochaine fois que tu te moques de moi, que Yugao-sensei soit la ou pas, je t'en mettrais une ! Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer la groupie de Sasuke lorsqu'il n'est pas là ! Il ne t'entend pas !

Dans un bond, l'unique garçon de l'équipe Genin s'éloigna, laissant les deux filles ensembles.

-Tu devrais être plus gentil avec lui, Ino…

La jeune Yamanaka soupira. Elle regarda la jeune Hyuuga, légèrement moqueuse.

-Arrête de défendre cet idiot… Tout le monde sait que tu craques pour lui, Hinata !

La jeune fille aux yeux blancs ne put s'empêcher de rougir, découverte. Elle joua immédiatement avec ses doigts, gênée.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à cet idiot… Sasuke-kun est bien mieux que lui ! Continua la jeune Yamanaka.

Hinata releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa nouvelle coéquipière.

-Sasuke-kun est peut-être plus puissant que Naruto-kun ! Il est peut-être plus intelligent ! Tu considère peut-être que la rivalité entre Naruto-Kun et Sasuke-Kun est une bonne raison pour te moquer de Naruto-Kun, n'est ce pas ?

Elle laissa un temps de silence, envoyant son regard le plus meurtrier à Ino.

-Cependant Naruto a un côté humain lui ! Quand tu lui parles, il ne te rejette pas avec une monosyllabe ! Tu devrais essayer de lui parler ! Tu comprendrais pourquoi je préfère être en équipe avec lui plutôt qu'avec un ninja du genre de Sasuke !

Rapidement, la Hyuuga imita Naruto en s'éclipsant. Ino Yamanaka était maintenant, seule, sur le terrain numéro dix.

Soucieuse, la fleuriste regardait le sol. Son équipe ne lui plaisait pas du tout… Elle enviait Sakura. Après tout, cette dernière était avec Sasuke Uchiwa, son amour, et Shikamaru Nara, son meilleur ami…

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le sol, muette. La tirade d'Hinata l'avait touchée directement ! C'était même étonnant ! Elle n'avait jamais entendu Hinata crier !

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, une conversation beaucoup plus sérieuse était d'actualité. Yugao Uzuki était face à Jiraya, parlant du problème qu'elle venait juste d'avoir. Le regard grave, l'ancien Sannin fixait la Jounin tout en l'écoutant.

-… Et mon chakra a été aspiré par cette arme lorsque je l'ai prise en main !

L'Hokage acquiesça lentement. Son côté sérieux était étonnant, connaissant la personnalité du ninja. Il se leva subitement, devenant encore plus impressionnant aux côtés de la jounin.

-J'ai connu exactement cette situation il y a 12 ans… C'est moi qui aie donné l'ordre à Minato et Kushina disant que Naruto ne devait pas prêter cette arme à d'autres personnes…

La jounin regarda le vieil homme, étonnée.

-Pourquoi ?

Jiraya, le regard sérieux, regardait ses mains.

-Lorsque je l'ai touché, j'ai eu exactement la même scène. Mon chakra a été absorbé… C'était comme si cette arme était vivante. Ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était que ni Minato, ni Kushina et ni Naruto ne sont touchés par ce phénomène…

Il laissa un temps de silence.

-C'est comme si le sabre était lié à leur sang ou bien à leur famille… L'arme puise le chakra lorsqu'elle touche un adversaire ou bien un étranger !

Yugao regarda l'Hokage.

-Donc, ce n'est pas dangereux pour Naruto ?

L'ermite secoua la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

-Aucun danger pour lui… Cependant, tu as du le ressentir toi aussi ! Cette arme est comme vivante ! N'as-tu pas ressenti une sorte de battement lorsque tu l'as tenu entre tes mains ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, surprise. Elle pensait avoir rêvée ! Mais si l'Hokage en parlait lui aussi…

-Aujourd'hui, tu as réveillé ce sabre tout comme je l'ai fait il y a 12 ans… Et Kushina n'est pas là pour le sceller une nouvelle fois !

L'Hokage soupira.

-Mais bon… Maintenant que Naruto est officiellement un ninja, je pense qu'on peut lui laisser gérer cette arme!

La femme acquiesça, d'accord avec l'Hokage. Elle avait surtout envie de savoir comment cela allait se passer.

-Une dernière question Hokage-sama !

Jiraya, qui s'était durant un quart de secondes, replongé dans ses papiers, releva la tête.

-A qui appartenait cette arme ? Naruto m'a dit qu'il avait appartenu à l'un des plus grands ninjas de Konoha…

Un sourire traversa le visage du Sannin.

-Secret de rang S, Yugao…

Il se tut, replongeant dans ses papiers, laissant ainsi la jounin sur sa faim. Elle sortit du bureau, comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus sa place ici…

Seul, sur un des terrains d'entrainement de Konoha, Naruto s'entrainait. Face à lui, une dizaine de clones le combattaient. Ne pouvant pas utiliser le Genjutsu à cause de sa trop grande capacité de Chakra, Naruto avait été obligé d'apprendre le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu pour passer l'examen chuunin.

Cette idée était venue de Jiraya lorsque Naruto lui avait expliqué la situation. Le bon rôle d'un parrain.

Seul face à ses clones, Naruto tentait de survivre. Il avait peut-être un bon niveau en Taijutsu, mais ses clones aussi, ce qui rendait la situation difficile.

Très difficile, même…

Acculé, dos à un arme, Naruto était entouré par les clones et ces derniers étaient bien motivés à en finir.

La main du jeune genin se posa sur la garde son arme. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait et que ses clones n'avaient pas. Il sortit l'arme, la pointant devant lui.

« Dix adversaires, alors qu'on est dos au mur… »

Une voix venait de traverser l'esprit de Naruto, l'étonnant. Les clones regardèrent l'original, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier semblait s'être résigné à propos de la situation.

« Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est l'art du Kenjutsu… »

Le garçon venait encore d'entendre cette voix. D'où venait-elle ? Par réflexe, le jeune genin regarda autour de lui, allant même jusqu'à regarder derrière ses clones.

-Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama le vrai Naruto, étonnant ses clones.

Les dix copies regardèrent leur créateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il posait cette question.

-On est tes clones… Soupira l'une des copies en secouant la tête, se moquant ainsi de son créateur.

Naruto n'écouta même pas la réponse de ses clones, attendant d'entendre cette voix que seul lui semblait entendre.

« Cela ne durera que quelques secondes… »

Alors que le visage de Naruto montrait la défaite et la résignation il y a quelques secondes, un sourire carnassier couplé à un regard moqueur se dessina sur la figure du jeune genin.

-Allons-y !

D'une grâce surprenante, l'épée de déplaça dans la main de Naruto. Les clones plissèrent les yeux, ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient capables de faire ce genre de techniques. Le bras de Naruto s'élança vers l'avant, puis il fit quelques pas en avant.

L'action fut surprenante, étonnant en même temps les clones. L'arme tranchante frappa de plein fouet la moitié des clones, les envoyant au sol. Au contact de la terre, les cinq copies éclatèrent.

A la fin de sa petite course vers l'avant, Naruto prit appui sur le sol, puis en se retournant à une vitesse surprenante, il trancha tout autour de lui, frappant trois clones de plus.

Ces trois derniers éclatèrent sous le choc.

Maintenant, seuls deux clones étaient encore présents, regardant leur créateur, vraiment surpris.

Naruto s'avança lentement vers eux. Sa démarche était souple, différente et légèrement féline et donnait une sorte d'expérience du combat au garçon. Ses clones le regardaient étrangement…

-Que… Commença un clone alors qu'il se faisait transpercer par le vrai Naruto.

La dernière copie ne put pas faire grand-chose alors que l'arme lui faisait une estafilade sur le torse. Les dix clones venaient d'être détruits alors que le combat semblait loin d'être équitable pour Naruto il y a quelques secondes…

Naruto rangea immédiatement son arme dans son fourreau alors que son visage reprenait son air inquiet et candide. Naruto n'avait été que témoin de la scène.

C'était comme si son corps avait été manipulé par une entité inconnu. Lentement, il regarda autour de lui. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Comment ? Souffla Naruto, complètement perdu.

Durant quelques secondes, il n'eut qu'un silence complet en réponse. Ses clones n'étaient plus… Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Comment avait-il pu bouger de cette façon alors qu'il ne maitrisait pas du tout l'art du sabre.

« Ce sabre était le moyen de te joindre, Naruto… »

Le jeune genin regarda autour de lui, une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait personne… Mais alors ? Qui était la personne qui lui parlait ? Avait-il une seconde personnalité ? Il avait lu un sujet sur la schizophrénie il y a quelques temps…

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise mon katana, pourtant… Soupira Naruto.

Même s'il ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait, il devait en savoir plus… Au moins, il pourrait savoir s'il était dans une technique de genjutsu ou pas !

« C'est exact ! Cependant, c'est la première fois qu'une autre personne, en dehors de tes parents et de Jiraya, touche cette arme, n'est ce pas ? J'ai pu ouvrir le sceau avec le chakra de cette fille quand il a été absorbé par le sabre…»

Après quelques secondes de silence, Naruto ne put qu'acquiescer. C'était tout à fait vrai…

-Donc, tu es un sabre qui parle ? S'inquiéta le jeune genin.

Un ricanement lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il se rendait compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Le rire dura quelques secondes alors que le genin commençait à s'énerver.

« Tu me rappelles moi lorsque j'avais ton âge »

Le genin ne savait s'il devait prendre bien cette remarque… Il soupira avant de se rapprocher d'un arbre pour s'y asseoir. S'il devait discuter, autant être installé confortablement…

« Donc pour en revenir à nous, je ne suis pas le sabre ! Ce dernier n'était juste qu'une clé pour me permettre de revenir à la vie et de te parler… »

Le jeune ninja, assis, regardait autour de lui. Peut-être que ce n'était juste qu'une plaisanterie.

« Si tu veux me rencontrer, tu dois apprendre à méditer ! Ce sera l'unique manière de me voir puisque je suis à l'intérieur de toi, Naruto… »

La situation était vraiment étrange. A l'intérieur de lui ?

« A chaque fois que tu toucheras ton arme, ou que quelqu'un sera en contact avec, je récupérerais un peu de ma force et je pourrais ainsi t'aider ! Tu as un grand avenir Naruto, et je t'aiderais à atteindre tes buts !»

Durant quelques instants, le genin resta silencieux, attendant d'autres paroles. Rien ne vint. C'était comme si ces cinq dernières minutes étaient un rêve.

Il soupira avant de créer dix nouveaux clones…

-Bien ! S'exclama le genin en ressortant l'arme.

Les clones eurent un sourire, sortant leurs Kunai. Il était temps de s'améliorer à l'utilisation du Kenjutsu…

-Mon corps a pu battre dix clones… Je peux le faire, moi aussi !

Il s'élança, arme en main, alors que d'un endroit inconnu, un homme regardait la scène. Le sourire aux lèvres, ce dernier observait ce gamin prometteur. Enfin, il pouvait encore agir !


	3. Chapter 2 : le début d'une équipe

Durant le mois qui suivit, seules des missions de Rang D furent faites. Même si elles étaient faciles à réussir et pas très fatigantes, ces missions servaient surtout à forger un esprit d'équipe…

Yugao Uzuki commençait réellement à en avoir marre… Ses élèves étaient tout sauf liés ! Ino et Naruto s'affrontaient verbalement dès qu'ils pouvaient, alors qu'Hinata tentait de faire l'intermédiaire entre les deux ninjas. En vain…

Ils étaient maintenant face à l'Hokage alors qu'ils revenaient d'une énième mission de rang D. Et pour ne pas changer, Ino et Naruto s'envoyaient des répliques plus ou moins corsées.

Alors que la première insistait sur la stupidité de Naruto et sur sa faiblesse comparée à Sasuke, Naruto, lui, n'hésitait pas à jouer sur la concurrence entre elle et Sakura envers l'héritier Uchiwa…

Et ils n'y allaient pas de main morte, agaçant de plus en plus leur sensei !

-De toute façon ! Même si tu t'entraines jour et nuit, tu seras toujours un raté comparé à Sasuke ! S'exclama Ino, recevant un échange un regard noir de Naruto.

Le visage de Jiraya sortit des dossiers, fatigué. Il regarda tour à tour les deux genins. La dernière phrase avait été prononcée par la descendante des Yamanaka…

Jiraya soupira. Déjà que les dossiers l'ennuyaient énormément, alors si des gamins venaient crier dans son bureau, il n'en finirait jamais !

Il croisa finalement le regard de Yugao. Cette dernière semblait encore plus fatiguée que lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

Même si elle était fatiguée par les disputes de ses deux élèves, Yugao avait constaté une chose. Naruto avait stoppé toute discussion lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau de son parrain.

-Je vois que votre travail d'équipe est loin d'être au point… Soupira l'Hokage, regardant tour à tour les trois genins.

Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent immédiatement la tête, alors que Naruto s'obligeait à fixer le Sannin. Ce dernier lui avait toujours appris à affronter ses erreurs de face. Un sourire appréciateur traversa le visage du Sannin.

-C'est triste à dire, mais il est possible que seul un véritable danger permettre à tes Genins d'avoir un esprit d'équipe, Yugao…

Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre. Jiraya avait raison… C'était dans les pires moments que l'on montrait ce genre de réaction…

-C'est exceptionnel, mais je vais vous donner une mission de rang C ! Les capacités individuelles de tes Genins sont tout à fait suffisantes pour ce genre de mission, et puis j'ai confiance en tes capacités, Yugao !

Les trois genins n'osaient pas dire un mot. D'un côté, ils étaient contents de faire une mission de ce niveau après tant de missions de rang D. Mais est-ce qu'ils allaient être capables de réussir cette mission ?

Ils n'étaient ninja que depuis un peu plus d'un mois…

-Vous êtes des ninjas maintenant ! Vous devez avoir confiance en vous et en votre équipe ! Un entrepreneur de Konoha cherche à s'agrandir et souhaite donc s'immiscer dans le pays des crocs en entrant en collaboration avec un fabriquant de ce pays…

Jiraya laissa quelques secondes de silence, attendant que les ninjas digèrent les quelques informations qu'ils avaient reçu.

-Cependant, il se pourrait que des concurrents du pays des crocs ne soient pas du même avis… Vous devez donc livrer ce parchemin intact et protéger ce chantier jusqu'à sa construction finale…

Yugao se mit au garde à vous, et fut rapidement imité par ses élèves. La jounin était contente elle aussi. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir bouger après ce mois un peu trop tranquille !

Alors que l'équipe 10 allait sortir du bureau, l'Hokage prit la parole.

-Naruto ! Peux-tu rester quelques secondes de plus ?

Le genin acquiesça, se tournant vers son parrain. Une fois seul, l'Hokage prit la parole.

-Gamin, il faut que tu mettes ton égo de côté ! Le travail d'équipe est très important !

Le garçon fixa son parrain, une grimace sur le visage…

-Mais elle n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi car je ne suis pas au même niveau que Sasuke… Soupira Naruto, qui en fait semblait être touché par les répliques de sa coéquipière.

L'Hokage acquiesça.

-Dis-toi que c'est une aubaine que tu ne sois pas dans son équipe ! Ici, tu as la chance de faire tes preuves dans ton équipe ! Oublie les moqueries d'Ino pour le moment ! Si tu te montres en tant que Naruto et non pas comme le rival de Sasuke, elle te regardera différemment ! Après tout, tu n'es pas n'importe qui !

L'Hokage eut un sourire en voyant les yeux brillants de son filleul.

-Tu es Naruto Namikaze ! Et tu as intérêt à être un gentleman ! Après tout, tu es l'unique garçon de ton équipe ! C'est notre honneur d'Homme et de séducteur qui est en jeu…

Un sourire amusé traversa le visage de Naruto. Son parrain avait toujours les bons mots… Sans un mot, le garçon sortit du bureau de l'Hokage. Ce dernier resta quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague.

Un anbu apparut devant lui.

-Tiens ! Kakashi, justement, je t'attendais…

Le membre des forces d'élite se mit au garde à vous.

-As-tu des nouvelles de Minato ?

L'épouvantail secoua la tête. Cela faisait un mois que l'ex-Hokage n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Jiraya.

Sans un mot, l'anbu tendit un rouleau à l'Hokage. Jiraya l'ouvrit et resta quelques secondes à le lire… Une grimace traversa le visage du dirigeant de Konoha. Les informations n'étaient pas bonnes.

Il regarda Kakashi. Ce dernier, un masque de chien sur le visage, n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Le lendemain matin, les trois genins étaient à la porte nord du village de Konoha. En tant que porte principale du village, cette dernière était constamment protégée par des ninjas du village.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Yugao les avait rejoint. Gardant son côté autoritaire, cette dernière s'était obligé à leur donner quelques indications. C'était leur première mission de rang C. Ils devaient donc l'écouter sans rechigner, exécuter ses ordres et ne pas foncer tête baisser.

Son regard était tombé sur Ino et Naruto pour cette dernière recommandation. Hinata, par son calme et sa légère timidité, était devenu l'élément indispensable de l'équipe qui permettait aux deux autres de ne pas s'éloigner du but des missions.

La jounin soupira, regardant son équipement par réflexe.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Souffla la chef d'équipe.

Ses trois élèves acquiescèrent, souriant. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir faire une mission utile où ils pourraient utiliser leur potentiel ninja. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils attendaient ce moment.

C'était l'étape important qui allait les mettre face à la vie de ninjas. Il ne restait plus qu'à réussir cette mission…

-Allons-y alors !

Sans attendre, l'équipe de quatre sortit du village. Leur départ était assez rapide pour une équipe de ninja. Ils devaient transmettre un parchemin et aider un industriel du pays des crocs. Leur temps était donc compté pour le voyage aller.

-Risque-t-on de rencontrer des ninjas, Yugao-sensei ? Demanda Hinata alors que le groupe marchait d'un pas assez rapide.

La jounin resta quelques secondes silencieuse.

-Il y a très peu de risques… Tout d'abord parce que c'est une mission de Rang C, et ensuite parce que le pays des crocs n'a pas de village ninja majeur ! Donc, on a plus de risque de rencontrer des mercenaires, ou des combattants non-shinobi…

La jeune Hyuuga eut un sourire, soulagée.

-Heureusement qu'il n'y aura pas de ninjas… Au moins, on ne sera pas gêné par la médiocrité de Naruto ! Ricana Ino.

En réponse, la jeune blonde n'eut qu'un silence troublant. Naruto ne lui avait pas répondu, gardant son calme. Yugao et Hinata se tournèrent immédiatement vers Naruto qui n'avait pas répondu comme il le faisait habituellement.

Le jeune Namikaze, pensif, était passé outre des provocations de sa coéquipière pour la plus grande joie de Yugao et Hinata. Sans un mot, il regardait devant lui, ignorant les regards de ses coéquipières.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Naruto tourna la tête vers Ino. Cette dernière, plus surprise que furieuse, le fixait. Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi…

Il haussa les épaules alors que Yugao venait d'indiquer qu'ils allaient augmenter le rythme de course. Il avait hâte. Cette mission était la première marche pour atteindre le sommet et surtout pour dépasser les membres de sa famille !

A la grande satisfaction de Yugao, il n'y eut aucune mauvaise rencontre durant le trajet. Même si cet aspect rendait la mission ennuyante pour le moment, cela permettait à ses élèves de s'adapter normalement au monde extérieur. Ils étaient des ninjas maintenant.

C'est un atout de savoir se battre lorsqu'on est shinobi. Cependant, la géopolitique et la connaissance des adversaires et des terrains n'étaient pas à négliger. Et pour une première mission, c'était parfait.

Cela faisait maintenant une journée qu'ils étaient partis. En partant tôt le matin, ils avaient pu faire le trajet dans la journée pour atteindre la destination à la tombée de la nuit. La mission avançait parfaitement

Vu que la nuit arrivait et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur client, la première solution qu'ils eurent fut de louer des chambres dans un hôtel de la ville où il se trouvait. Ils auraient pu installer un campement à l'extérieur de la ville…

Mais pourquoi rester à l'extérieur alors qu'on pouvait dormir au chaud ? Et puis, des ninjas à l'extérieur de la ville pouvaient effrayer ou bien faire douter les habitants de la cité.

Et enfin, le rendez-vous avec le client n'était prévu que pour le lendemain !

Cette dernière, une ville qui comptait environ vingt milles habitants semblaient surtout habitée par des ouvriers. La ville de Maga était l'une des cités où l'industrie primait et où les ninjas étaient quasi-inexistants.

En quelques mots, c'était le parfait endroit où l'on pouvait prendre le pouvoir si l'on avait quelques hommes d'armes sous la main…

Leur entrée dans l'auberge fut loin d'être discrète. Une femme, accompagnée de trois enfants, attirait forcément l'attention, surtout si la femme était seule.

Alors, si en plus, la femme portait l'insigne des ninjas de Konoha, tous comme les trois enfants, les clients pouvaient facilement voir leur arrivé du mauvaise œil.

-Restez avec moi ! Souffla la Jounin à ses élèves d'une voix basse.

Les trois genins acquiescèrent sans un mot. Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés. La mission étant de rang C, leur budget n'était pas vraiment conséquent. En conclusion, les seuls endroits où ils pouvaient trouver une chambre étaient loin d'être les mieux famés…

-Une chambre ! Déclara la jounin d'une voix lente, attirant ainsi le regard de l'aubergiste.

Ce dernier la regarda un instant, ne se gênant pas pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures. Un sourire pervers traversa le visage du dirigeant de l'établissement.

-Que vient faire une ninja de Konoha aussi loin de chez elle ?

Yugao grimaça. Son apparence frêle apportait toujours ce genre de problème. En effet, tout autour d'eux, six hommes s'étaient levés, un sourire similaire à celui de l'aubergiste sur les lèvres.

Il était connu que les ninjas étaient loin d'être sans argent. S'attaquer à eux permettait de pouvoir récupérer pas mal de monnaies…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, la jeune femme sortit son sabre avec sa main droite. L'apparition de l'arme freina quelques peu les ardeurs des assaillants. Ces derniers avaient ralentis leur avancé, se regardant entre eux.

-Si vous faites encore un pas, je vous élimine tous… J'ai avec moi le sceau du daimyo du pays des crocs qui me donne carte blanche pour ma présence ici !

Les hommes se figèrent devant la réplique de la jeune femme alors que les trois genins regardaient leur sensei, surpris. Sans attendre plus longtemps, les six hommes sortirent de l'auberge sans un mot, la queue entre les jambes.

-Je prends une chambre ! Répéta la jeune femme alors que l'aubergiste était maintenant blanc comme un linge.

Sans un mot, l'homme s'exécuta. Il ne fallait pas énerver cette femme… Son physique n'était qu'un trompe-l'œil ! Elle était dangereuse…

Si le Daimyo lui-même lui donnait une telle autorisation !

Sans un mot, les quatre ninjas atteignirent leur chambre. Cette dernière comptait deux lits et un canapé. C'était suffisant pour une seule nuit…

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que Naruto prit la parole.

-Yugao-sensei !

La femme se tourna vers le genin. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la mission.

-Vous avez menti à ces hommes… Nous n'avons pas cette autorisation du Daimyo ! Souffla Naruto, surpris.

La première réponse, que Naruto eut, fut un sourire éclatant de la kunoichi. Ce sourire était vraiment étrange alors qu'ils avaient souvent vu la femme autoritaire.

-C'est exact Naruto !

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Et je suis content que tu me poses cette question !

Elle se posa sur un meuble, et fit signe aux trois genins de s'installer eux aussi.

-Ce que je viens de vous montrer est une leçon importante ! Les civils ont peur des ninjas et de nos capacités ! Ils imaginent donc énormément de choses sur nous… Ces fables nous donnent un avantage ! On peut donc utiliser cette naïveté ! Les gens ont tendance à tenir pour vrai ce qu'ils souhaitent être la vérité ou ce qu'ils redoutent être la vérité.

La jeune femme souriait alors que les genins commençaient à comprendre la scène qu'ils avaient vue.

-Nous avons la possibilité de leur faire croire beaucoup d'histoires… Après il suffit de rester crédible ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai utilisé deux facteurs qui peuvent terrifier les habitants de cette ville ! La légende sur les ninjas, et la puissance d'un Daimyo…

Fasciné, Naruto acquiesça. Yugao-sensei s'était joué très facilement de ses assaillants. Il était vraiment impressionné.

« Yugao est la même ! Elle est toujours aussi intelligente et maline ! Tu peux apprendre beaucoup avec elle, Naruto… »

Cette voix dans sa tête. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Naruto ne l'avait pas entendu. Cette voix semblait connaitre Yugao… Qui était-elle ?

« Tu auras ta réponse au moment venu, Naruto… »

Le jeune genin s'étonna. Il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute, et pourtant la voix semblait l'avoir entendu. Il soupira, ne comprenant pas d'où elle pouvait venir…

Sans un mot, il se proposa pour faire le premier tour de garde. Il était un ninja maintenant ! Et même s'ils étaient dans une chambre, un peu plus à l'abri, il devait y avoir une personne éveillée…

C'était une partie de la vie d'un ninja. Savoir prendre des responsabilités.

Assis, dos à la porte, Naruto venait de s'installer pour veiller durant ce début de nuit. Etant dans une chambre, c'était une des seules façons de rester éveillé sans gêner ses coéquipiers.

Il soupira lentement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? »

La voix était de retour. Secrète, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était le seul à l'entendre. Etait-ce lié à lui ? Après tout, cette voix avait pris le contrôle de son corps durant l'un de ses entrainements.

« Cela ne sert à rien de te poser tant de questions… Tu dois juste savoir que je ne te veux aucun mal, et que je peux t'aider en cas de problème ! Tu n'auras qu'à le vouloir vraiment ! »

Le Genin regarda autour de lui, par réflexe. Il n'y avait toujours rien… Il ne comprenait pas. Il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être !

« Tu souhaites savoir qui je suis ? »

Naruto acquiesça. Une personne extérieure aurait trouvé cette situation dérangeante. Voir un gamin de douze ans faire des gestes incohérents avec l'instant présent était surprenant.

« Comment me présenter sans te dire qui je suis réellement… »

La voix soupira, donnant ainsi une sensation étrange pour le jeune Naruto.

« En gros, j'ai été, tout comme toi, un ninja de Konoha… Et si tu le souhaites, je pourrais t'aider dans ton entrainement ! »

Le genin eut un léger sourire. De l'aide dans son entrainement ? Cela pouvait être intéressant… Mais pouvait-il accepter cette aide d'une personne inconnue ?

« Ainsi, tu souhaites voir à quoi je ressemble ? Tu souhaites voir qui je suis ? Il y a peut-être une solution à ton problème ! »

Cette dernière phrase intéressa le jeune ninja. Pouvoir découvrir la personne qui l'aidait était vraiment attrayant.

« Pour cela, tu devras apprendre à méditer et à atteindre un point important de ton toi-intérieur ! A toi de faire en sorte de le trouver ! Je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça… »

La voix disparut aussitôt, laissant Naruto, seul. Ce dernier laissa sa tête aller contre la porte, créant ainsi un léger bruit sourd. Il soupira. Les réponses de cette voix lui apportaient moins de solutions que de nouvelles questions…

Il grimaça, fermant les yeux pour tenter sa première épreuve de méditation !

Quelques heures passèrent, alors que Yugao ouvrait les yeux. C'était au tour de la jeune femme de prendre son tour de garde. Lentement, dans un silence quasi-total, elle se leva pour atteindre l'entrée de la chambre de l'auberge.

Une grimace, couplée à un léger sourire, traversa son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut son unique élève masculin, adossé à la porte, les yeux fermés.

Ainsi, ils s'étaient endormis durant son tour de garde…

Elle soupira…

En même temps, après une telle journée de marche, ce n'était même pas étonnant pour un genin si jeune. Lentement, elle s'approcha de Naruto pour poser sa main sur son épaule, et ainsi le réveiller.

Sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du garçon. En effet, Naruto venait de lui attraper son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

La jounin grimaça. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette situation…

Son élève, pour sa plus grande fierté, ne dormait pas du tout… Ou alors, il avait pu la repérer, ce qui était quasi-impossible en connaissant son talent dans la furtivité.

-Mon tour de garde est terminé ? Soupira Naruto qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

La jounin se contenta d'acquiescer, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui… Tu peux aller te reposer Naruto ! Souffla la Kunoichi, amusée.

Alors que Naruto se levait pour atteindre le canapé, elle laissa son regard tombé sur son élève. Ce dernier était surprenant. Jiraya lui avait parlé de poussé de chakra chez le garçon.

Contrairement à l'Hokage, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ces expulsions de chakra, cependant, elle avait remarqué que la garçon avait des petites périodes temporels où il semblait être une autre personne.

C'était comme s'il avait deux personnalités… Le jeune genin insouciant et sans expérience était couplé à un ninja surprenant qui pouvait l'étonner, elle, une ancienne membre de l'anbu.

Elle soupira pensive avant de s'installer contre la porte.

Le soleil s'était à peine levé que Yugao avait réveillé les trois genins. Elle n'avait pas pensé à réveiller Ino ou Hinata, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Ainsi, elle avait veillé durant les trois quarts de la nuit.

Pour elle, ce n'était pas un problème… Elle était habituée aux courtes nuits. Sa nuit de sommeil n'avait duré qu'une poignée d'heures, mais c'était bien suffisant pour elle.

Alors qu'Ino et Hinata s'étaient levés sans un mot, encore à moitié endormi, c'était la réaction de Naruto qui l'avait étonné.

Tout de suite réveillé, sans une once de fatigue sur le visage, la première phrase du garçon avait été :

-Pourquoi je suis dans le canapé, moi ?

Cette simple phrase frappa de plein fouet la jounin. Il ne se rappelait plus d'avoir attrapé son poignet, d'être resté éveillé et d'être parti se coucher ? Elle grimaça. Son élève devenait de plus en plus étonnant et surtout suspect…

Elle passa outre…

Cela devait surement être pendant que le garçon somnolait.

Et puis, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Le rendez-vous avec le client avait lieu dans moins de deux heures à l'autre côté de la ville. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de flemmarder.

-Nous partons dans une demi-heure ! Souffla la Jounin, reprenant son côté autoritaire !

Les trois genins se mirent au garde à vous. La mission commençait réellement.

Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes en avance au niveau du point de rendez-vous. L'endroit n'était qu'un simple terrain de construction où des matériaux étaient visibles. Le lieu de rencontre était déjà occupé par des ouvriers. Ces derniers, se moquant totalement de l'arrivée des ninjas, travaillaient normalement.

-Bien ! Soyez sur vos gardes ! Souffla Yugao, étonnant ainsi ses élèves.

Sans un mot, les trois genins regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils ne voyaient aucun danger visible… Devant les regards surpris de ses élèves, Yugao ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

-Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'il y ait tant d'ouvriers si tôt le matin et sur un chantier qui n'est pas censé être commencé ?

Ino et Hinata ouvrirent la bouche surpris, alors que Naruto venait d'avoir un frisson de surprise. Cela voulait dire que ces ouvriers n'en étaient pas réellement…

Des bruits de voix se firent entendre, attirant l'attention de l'équipe 10 et des ouvriers. Un groupe de personnes, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, arrivait en marchant. L'un des hommes, assez âgé et semblant diriger le groupe, prit la parole.

-En voyant vos bandeaux, je peux imaginer que vous êtes les ninjas de Konoha… S'exclama l'Homme.

Yugao hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. Le nouvel arrivant, grimaça…

-Je suis Izumo, l'homme que vous devez rencontrer, et je pense donc que votre protection commence dès maintenant… Normalement, les ouvriers ne viennent qu'à partir de cet après-midi ! Souffla l'homme qui commençait à transpirer.

Le client se retourna immédiatement vers les hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Ces derniers ne prirent pas longtemps pour comprendre la situation. Ses gardes du corps sortirent leurs armes, se mettant autour du client et donc de leur chef…

Un sourire traversa le visage de Yugao. Elle avait eu raison à propos de ces faux-ouvriers…

-Naruto, Ino, Hinata ! Protégez Izumo-san ! Je m'occupe du reste !

Les trois genins ne prirent qu'une demi-seconde pour se placer autour du client. Ils allaient servir de garde du corps jusqu'à la fin du combat.

Sans un mot, Yugao sortit son sabre…

-Toutes personnes voulant poser la main sur Izumo-san, devra me passer sur le corps…

D'énormes sourires apparurent sur les pseudos-ouvriers. Ces derniers stoppèrent toutes leurs activités, faisant apparaitre des armes dans leurs mains. Ils étaient une vingtaine d'hommes face à elle…

Ino et Hinata se figèrent en voyant le nombre d'adversaires de leur sensei !

-Il faut aider Yugao-sensei ! S'écria Ino, alors qu'Hinata ne put qu'acquiescer devant la phrase de sa coéquipière.

Naruto, ne réagit pas. Même s'il était du même avis qu'elles, son égo l'empêchait d'être d'accord avec Ino…

« Le principal danger n'est pas là, Naruto… Yugao-chan n'aura aucun problème avec ces sous-fifres ! Elle n'est pas une maitresse du Kenjutsu pour rien ! Reste ici pour protéger le client ! »

C'était la première fois que la voix lui donnait un ordre. Même s'il ne connaissait pas l'origine de cette voix, il savait qu'il devait suivre cet ordre !

-Yugao-sensei nous a ordonné de protéger le client ! Elle n'aura aucune difficulté avec ces gars !

Ino et Hinata se tournèrent vers Naruto, surprises. Depuis quand Naruto était-il si sûr de lui ?

Naruto ne remarquera pas le regard de ses coéquipières. Une phrase de cette voix le gênait. Cette dernière disait que le principal danger n'était pas là ! Cela voulait-il dire qu'un autre ennemi était présent ?

Un sourire carnassier traversa le visage de Yugao Uzuki. Son physique était son premier avantage face à une personne non-ninja. Tout le monde la sous-estimait… Elle était petite, fine et pas impressionnante. Du moins pour le moment !

Les ouvriers s'élancèrent vers la jounin de Konoha. Une demi-seconde passa. Yugao avait disparut du champ de visions de ces oppresseurs. Cette dernière, à une vitesse affolante, était passée à travers leur rang, le sabre en avant.

Des gerbes de sangs s'envolèrent, alors que des hommes tombaient au sol, mort ou simplement blessé. La jeune femme ne s'attarda pas longtemps avant de repartir à travers les rangs ennemis.

Elle se déplaçait à une vitesse surprenante, hypnotisant ses trois genins. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur jounin dans un combat… A trois contre elle, ils ne pourraient rien faire !

Tous les hommes tombèrent au sol, en sang…

Ils ne dérangeraient plus !

Les trois genins se détendirent immédiatement, contrairement à leur sensei. Cette dernière, aux aguets, regardait autour d'elle…

Elle cherchait un autre adversaire.

« Leur chef est derrière toi, Naruto… »

Le genin se figea devant la voix. Elle pouvait repérer les adversaires… Devait-il l'écouter ? Devait-il agir ? Devait-il bouger ?

Il regarda sa sensei puis ses deux coéquipières… Ces dernières ne regardaient pas dans la bonne direction. Il soupira… devait-il ?

Il attrapa un kunai et le lança dans la direction que la voix lui avait indiquée. Un hoquet de surprise, suivit par un léger nuage de poussière provoqua le bond d'un inconnu. Ce dernier réapparut à quelques mètres des trois genins…

Un regard surpris sur le visage, l'inconnu gardait quand même un sourire moqueur… Yugao, surprise l'élança immédiatement entre ses genins et l'inconnu…

-Impressionnant pour un gamin ! Soupira le nouvel arrivant.

Yugao, le regard noir, fixait son adversaire. Elle n'avait pas ressenti sa présence, contrairement à Naruto. Comment son élève avait-il pu repérer cet inconnu. Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-elle pu repérer cet homme… Elle était une ninja d'élite de Konoha !

Son sabre, ensanglanté, était toujours dans sa main droite. Son adversaire, face à elle, était un homme. Au premier coup d'œil, il avait la trentaine… Brun et grand, ce n'était pas la première fois que Yugao le voyait…

Il était dans le Bingo Book !

Sur son front, un bandeau frontal avec une note de musique était visible…

-Konoha… Gronda l'inconnu.

Yugao grimaça, reconnaissant l'homme face à elle. Un ninja d'Oto réputé pour être un assassin hors-paire. Anuki Yogo, le tueur du son…

-Anuki Yogo… Que fait un ninja d'Oto No Kuni aussi loin de son village ? Souffla Yugao, un sourire montrant son envie de combattre.

Les trois genins frissonnèrent devant les deux auras meurtrières des jounins. Les membres de la garde du client du pays des crocs ne purent empêcher la sueur de couler de leur front. Ils n'avaient pas le niveau pour ce combat !

-Je me moque totalement de devoir te combattre, kunoichi de Konoha… Je ne sais même pas qui tu es… Ma cible est votre client !

Dans un bond, l'assassin s'élança vers Yugao. La jeune femme agrippa son sabre, prête à l'utiliser pour atteindre son adversaire. Dans un léger mouvement de pas, l'assassin d'Oto disparu de son champs de vision.

La jeune femme s'était fait surprendre par la soudaine augmentation de vitesse de l'homme. Elle pouvait facilement le suivre dans cette vitesse, or le changement surprenant de vitesse l'avait étonnée.

D'un léger mouvement, elle se retourna, partant immédiatement à la suite de l'assassin. Les paroles de l'homme lui revenaient en tête. Il se moquait des ninjas. Il ne visait que sa cible…

Son contrat rempli, il n'avait plus qu'à fuir. Cela devait être de cette façon qu'il s'était fait connaitre…

Courant à toute jambe, la jeune femme n'était plus vraiment sûre de pouvoir rattraper son adversaire à temps.

Anuki était maintenant à quelques mètres de sa cible. Les premiers mercenaires qu'il rencontra tombèrent comme des mouches, ne voyant même pas l'attaque.

Seul un shinobi pouvait réellement combattre un shinobi…

La main de l'assassin, recouverte de chakra transperçait ses adversaires sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre l'attaque.

Les genins se mirent immédiatement face à l'oppresseur. Leur mission était de protéger leur client, quitte à mourir !

L'homme arrivait sur Ino et Hinata. Son envie meurtrière se faisait sentir, donnant des frissons à tout le monde. C'était un assassin ! Un vrai !

Et il arrivait sur Ino et Hinata. Ces dernières, côtes à côtes, s'étaient mis en position de défense.

« Il arrive trop vite pour Ino et Hinata… Il va les tuer ! Sa technique fonctionne comme le Raikiri ! Il utilise sa vitesse et concentre son chakra dans le bout de ses doigts pour transpercer rapidement ses adversaires ! »

Le visage de Naruto se durcit subitement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement. D'un mouvement de reins surprenant, le jeune genin se retourna. Son Katana était apparut dans sa main droit.

De sa main gauche, le jeune shinobi repoussa Hinata, Ino et le client au sol. L'assassin d'Oto, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres frappa de plein fouet sa nouvelle cible. Une gerbe de sang s'envola, faisant grimacer Yugao.

Les deux genins se relevèrent immédiatement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles se tournèrent immédiatement vers leur coéquipier qui venait de les pousser au sol. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Un cri de douleur se fit entendre, réveillant toutes les personnes qui avaient été surprise par l'attaque.

La main de l'homme venait de frapper Naruto de plein fouet. Yugao écarquilla les yeux. Son élève s'était sacrifié pour le client et ses coéquipières. Il s'était sacrifié pour ses coéquipières et pour le client, comprenant enfin le sens du travail d'équipe… Même si c'était au mauvais moment !

Sans pitié, Yugao s'élança vers l'assassin. Son sabre décapita immédiatement l'assassin d'Oto. A sa grande surprise, son attaque avait fonctionné, tuant l'homme d'Oto. Pourquoi l'homme du village du son n'avait-il pas réagit ?

Le corps de l'assassin tomba au sol… Rapidement suivi par sa tête !

Naruto imita rapidement l'homme, tombant à terre, à son tour. Contrairement à l'adversaire, il avait encore la tête sur les épaules.

Ses deux coéquipières réagirent immédiatement. Alors qu'Ino s'était élancé vers le client pour l'aider, Hinata s'était élancé vers Naruto. Les deux s'étaient répartis la tâche d'un seul regard. Yugao laissa tomber son arme avant de s'avancer vers Naruto, blême.

C'était sa première équipe de Genin et un de ses élèves était déjà mort… Elle n'était pas faite pour être une sensei ! Son sang se glaça. Ses élèves étaient en danger avec elle !

Elle ne pouvait pas rester sensei !

Et puis, qu'allait-elle dire à l'Hokage ? Ou bien même aux deux parents du garçon ?


	4. Chapter 3 : Souvenir d'un Namikaze

-Yugao-sensei ! Naruto est vivant ! Cria Hinata, réveillant ainsi la sensei qui avait déjà abandonné.

En effet, au sol, Naruto avait les yeux ouverts. Reprenant son souffle difficilement, le garçon avait eut la respiration coupée par l'attaque. Les yeux béants, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était au sol.

Il se rappelait avoir entendu cette voix et puis tout s'était passé rapidement… Il avait repoussé ses coéquipières pour se mettre en elles et l'assassin. Et c'est là qu'il avait contré l'attaque de l'homme, le prenant par surprise.

La jounin s'élança immédiatement vers son unique élève garçon.

-Que… Comment ? Son attaque a atteint son but pourtant…

La kunoichi ne comprenait pas.

-Le sabre de Naruto a arrêté l'attaque de cet homme… Souffla Hinata en voyant l'arme.

A l'horizontal, le sabre de Naruto était collé à son abdomen. L'attaque de l'assassin avait frappé de plein fouet le katana que Naruto avait placé. Les doigts du tueur, en frappant l'arme s'étaient brisés sous le choc. Des fractures ouvertes en voyant les quelques traces de sang sur le sol…

Le cri de douleur était venu de l'assassin ?

Yugao était complètement surprise. Son élève avait pu repousser l'attaque de l'adversaire aussi efficacement ?

-Comment ? Même si ton arme est spéciale, elle aurait du se briser sous le choc… Le chakra de l'homme était trop concentré !

Yugao ne comprenait pas. Elle avait reconnut dans l'attaque adverse une variante moins efficace du Raikiri de Kakashi Hatake. Même si l'assassin n'utilisait pas le Raiton, il avait utilisé le Futon pour transpercer plus efficacement !

Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la situation. Naruto avait repoussé l'attaque adverse en recouvrant son arme de chakra futon, lui aussi… Des traces de chakra recouvraient l'arme du garçon!

Comment un genin avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu penser à ce genre de technique aussi rapidement et avec si peu d'expérience ?

Elle ne comprenait plus…

Lentement, Naruto se releva. Encore pâle, il soufflait difficilement. En arrêtant l'attaque avec son arme, cette dernière avait frappé son torse sans le couper.

Le premier geste de Naruto fut de regarder l'assassin, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait…

-Il est mort… Soupira Naruto, voyant ainsi son premier véritable cadavre.

Il grimaça. Hinata, comprenant qu'elle lui tenait la main, se recula immédiatement, gêné. Le client et Ino arrivèrent rapidement. La blonde, les joues rosies, venait de comprendre la situation…

Son coéquipier avait voulu se sacrifier pour elle et Hinata…

-Vous m'avez sauvé, jeune homme ! Souffla lentement le client !

Naruto s'inclina lentement, encore choqué par ce qu'il avait fait. Yugao eut un sourire. Son cœur reprenait son rythme habituel… Elle avait eu peur pour ses élèves. Et pourtant ce n'était que le début…

-Un ninja de rang A en adversaire… Soupira la Kunoichi de Konoha.

Le client acquiesça lentement.

-Je ne pensais pas que mes concurrents réagiraient avec autant de violence… Je vous rémunérerais en conséquence !

La jounin de l'équipe 10 acquiesça lentement, couvant du regard ses élèves. Alors qu'Ino et Hinata l'avait surpris grâce à leur courage, Naruto l'avait complètement bluffé…

Il avait repéré l'assassin et l'avait stoppé ensuite…

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fait… La Kunoichi sortit immédiatement le parchemin pour le donner au client. La mission se poursuivait…

Il suffisait maintenant de surveiller le chantier jusqu'à sa construction finale. La fierté de Konoha était en jeu…

-Tout va bien, Naruto ? S'inquiéta la jounin alors que le client étudiait le parchemin.

Le garçon acquiesça lentement, se remettant difficilement de son combat. Il était à l'origine de la mort d'un ennemi. Il savait que ça allait arriver… Mais si tôt !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yugao-sensei… Soupira le genin !

La Jounin acquiesça lentement. Les deux autres filles de l'équipe semblaient être plus dispersées. C'était toujours compliqué ce genre de mission pour la première fois…

-J'espère bien ! Ricana la jounin, tentant de remotiver ses élèves.

Ces derniers la regardèrent.

-Pendant que nous surveillerons le chantier, je vais en profiter pour vous entrainer !

Un sourire traversa le visage de Naruto alors que les jeunes filles semblaient être moins motivées…

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, Yugao-sensei ? Demanda Hinata, intéressée par l'entrainement.

La dirigeante de l'équipe eut un léger sourire moqueur.

-Cela dépend de votre niveau… Cela ira de grimper aux arbres, marcher sur l'eau ou bien encore dans l'utilisation du chakra !

La journée qui suivit passa tranquillement. En effet, Yugao avait attendu le lendemain avant de commencer l'entrainement. Il y avait déjà eu assez de sensations fortes pour la journée.

Et c'est ainsi que le chantier commença. Selon le client, ce dernier durerait un bon mois… Donc il y avait des risques pour que de nouveaux adversaires apparaissent.

C'était pour cette raison que l'entrainement allait être important.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, Yugao était au niveau d'un bois à l'extérieur de la ville. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle regardait ses élèves.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à grimper aux arbres sans les mains… Ricana la kunoichi.

Ino, Hinata et Naruto regardèrent la jeune femme.

-Mon père me l'a déjà appris… Soupira Naruto, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Yugao perdit légèrement son sourire. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir impressionner tous ses élèves en grimpant à l'arbre.

-Moi aussi, j'ai déjà appris à le faire… Soufflèrent en même temps Ino et Hinata, faisant défaillir la Jounin.

Yugao regarda ses trois élèves, surprise.

-Vous avez déjà appris ça ?

Les trois genins acquiescèrent, moqueur. L'ancienne membre des anbus de Konoha grimaça, gênée d'avoir sous-estimé ses élèves…

-Je vois… Bien ! Passons à l'étape suivante ! Marcher sur l'eau…

L'absence de sourire sur les lèvres de ses élèves attira l'attention de la jounin. Ainsi, ils ne savaient pas marcher sur l'eau. Les prochains jours allaient être amusants !

Quelques secondes passèrent alors que Yugao ne commence à faire une série de signe. Sous le regard intéressé de ses élèves, la jeune femme posa ses mains au sol.

-Doton ! Enfoncement de la terre !

Sous les yeux émerveillés de ses élèves, une sorte de crevasse apparut devant les genins. Elle continua directement avec une autre série de signes.

-Suiton ! Puisage de l'eau !

Alors que la jeune reposait ses mains au sol, la légère crevasse commençait à se remplir d'eau. Les genins, surpris, voyaient les éléments se plier à la volonté de leur sensei !

-Bien ! Si vous savez comme on peut marcher sur les murs ou sur les arbres, je vais vous laisser découvrir les surprises de l'eau ! Si vous avez un problème, je suis sur le chantier !

Dans un tourbillon de feuilles, la femme disparut de leur vision.

Les trois genins se regardèrent un instant. Le premier à agir fut Naruto. Sans un mot, le garçon commença à enlever son haut.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Naruto ? Cria subitement Ino, gênée, alors qu'Hinata était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de mouiller mes vêtements, donc je protège ce que je peux !

Une fois torse nu, le garçon s'élança vers le point d'eau. Sans un mot, les filles, habillées, s'avancèrent vers l'eau. Ils devaient écouter les ordres de leur professeur.

Trois semaines venaient de passer sans que la moindre menace n'apparaisse. Le chantier arrivait à sa fin alors que les genins poursuivaient leur entrainement. En moins de cinq jours, les trois genins avaient réussi à tenir sur l'eau, debout.

Deux jours après, ils pouvaient tous les trois courir sur un plan liquide.

Devant l'apprentissage rapide de ses élèves, Yugao était un peu déconcertée. A la vitesse là, elle allait être rapidement à cour d'idée.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Naruto, Hinata et Ino s'entrainaient en combattant des clones de Yugao. C'était la principale faiblesse que la jounin avait remarqué !

Ses élèves manquaient d'expérience dans les combats. En combattant un de ses clones, elle allait leur apporter une expérience de combat capitale pour devenir ninja.

Et finalement, pour que les élèves ne se jugent pas et ne se gênent pas, la dirigeante de l'équipe avait décidé que les deux dernières semaines de l'entrainement allaient être séparées.

Ainsi, tous les matins, chaque genin partait avec un clone de Yugao pour s'entrainer. Même si le travail d'équipe était important, la force individuelle était un atout indéniable !

Hinata, face à Yugao, s'entrainait au Taijutsu des Hyuuga. C'était son principal point fort et l'améliorer lui permettrait d'être plus forte.

Cela faisait donc près d'une semaine qu'Hinata combattait le clone de Yugao au Taijutsu. Cependant, malgré son Byakugan, sa vitesse et son talent pour le Taijutsu, le clone de Yugao n'était pas inquiété par son adversaire.

C'était dans ce genre de cas que l'on voyait la différence de niveau entre un genin et un jounin.

-Tu veux faire une pause Hinata ? Demanda subitement le clone, alors qu'Hinata respirait difficilement.

La jeune Hyuuga secoua violemment la tête.

-Non… Je dois… Continuer !

La jeune genin releva la tête pour fixer le clone de Yugao.

-Je ne dois pas être un poids lourd pour l'équipe !

Le clone acquiesça lentement.

-Bien ! On change d'entrainement alors ! Tu ne dois pas travailler que ton taijutsu, même si tu es une Hyuuga ! Tu vas méditer pour améliorer ton contrôle et pour augmenter ta réserve de chakra !

La genin, désappointé, acquiesça lentement avant d'imiter le clone qui s'était mis en tailleur.

Ino, tout comme Hinata s'entrainait au Taijutsu. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose face à l'assassin d'Oto, son égo en avait pris un coup…

Elle souhaitait devenir utile à l'équipe. Elle devait être meilleure que Sakura… Et pour elle, si elle était moins puissante que Naruto, elle n'aurait aucune chance de faire quelque chose face à Sakura ou bien face à un ninja.

C'était donc avec une motivation sans borne qu'elle combattait le clone de Yugao. Affronter une fille aussi forte montrait à Ino qu'elle pouvait le faire.

Elle n'était pas qu'une Yamanaka, elle était aussi une shinobi de Konoha…

Elle maitrisait les principales techniques de son clan. Son père lui avait transmis de nombreuses techniques, et elle continuait à s'entrainer avec sa famille. Après tout, elle était l'héritière du clan !

Elle en était la représentante !

Et c'était avec une hargne impressionnante qu'elle affrontait sa sensei !

La blonde s'effondra au sol, épuisée. Le clone de Yugao s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Tu devrais faire une pause, Ino… Il faut te ménager ! Si tu es trop fatigué, tu ne pourras pas progresser !

La blonde se releva avant de grimacer.

-Je dois devenir forte, Yugao-sensei !

La jounin acquiesça lentement.

-Tu le deviendras, Ino… Tu es une genin talentueuse ! Mais on ne devient pas fort du jour au lendemain ! Il faut du temps ! Et je vais t'aider à le devenir…

Le clone eut un sourire.

-En attendant, repose-toi ! On reprendra l'entrainement dans trente minutes si tu es en bonne forme !

La genin acquiesça, ne pouvant contredire sa sensei.

Naruto combattait sa sensei, utilisant son meilleur taijutsu. Ce dernier était son principal point fort… Depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse, c'était le seul art ninja qu'on avait accepté de lui apprendre.

Ses parents l'avaient trouvé trop jeune pour le ninjutsu, alors qu'il était complètement incapable d'utiliser le genjutsu à cause de son chakra trop important.

Et là, malgré son talent en taijutsu, le garçon était complètement battu par sa sensei.

Il s'arrêta subitement, regardant la jeune femme.

-Je pense m'être assez entrainé au taijutsu, sensei… J'aimerais m'entrainer au niveau du Ninjutsu !

Le clone de Yugao haussa un sourcil, surpris. Etrangement, dans l'équipe, Naruto était le seul à ne pas vouloir améliorer son taijutsu. Il était aussi le seul à vouloir s'orienter vers le ninjutsu… Voyait-il que son entrainement au Taijutsu devait prendre une nouvelle direction ?

Est-ce que la disposition de l'équipe se mettait en forme ?

Après tout, chaque membre d'une équipe se spécialisait dans un domaine. Ainsi, pour eux, Hinata allait se spécialiser dans le taijutsu, Ino dans le genjutsu, et alors, Naruto allait être la force de frappe avec le Ninjutsu, non ?

Elle grimaça…

Cela allait bien trop vite !

Ils ne devraient pas se précipiter…

La confrontation avec l'assassin leur donnait une motivation supplémentaire, mais pas forcément utile…

-Es-tu sûr, Naruto ? Le ninjutsu peut-être compliqué lorsqu'on ne maitrise pas totalement son chakra…

Le garçon acquiesça lentement, alors que la jeune femme attendait de voir la réaction du garçon.

-Que me conseillez-vous, alors ? S'inquiéta le garçon de l'équipe 10.

La femme eut un léger sourire. Enfin, son travail de professeur prenait un sens. Un ninja, même s'il était un génie, ne pouvait progresser à son maximum. En s'entrainant sans aide, on pouvait atteindre un bon niveau. Mais ce bon niveau avait toujours une limite, et dans ces cas là, l'aide extérieure était la bienvenue !

-Ino, Hinata et toi êtes de très bons éléments… Commença la jounin.

Cette dernière fixait Naruto.

-En voyant vos compétences de bases, on peut déjà imaginer votre future formation… Vous avez tous les trois votre domaine de compétence ! Si Hinata est prédestinée au Taijutsu et Ino au Genjutsu, toi, Naruto, tu peux aussi bien t'intéresser au Taijutsu qu'au Ninjutsu…

La femme semblait réfléchir pour trouver les bons mots.

-En quelques sortes, tu deviendras l'élément principal de votre formation… Il n'y qu'à regarder ce combat contre l'assassin d'Oto ! Tu as montré un comportement de leader ! Tu as réussi à repérer l'adversaire, et ensuite tu as su protéger Ino et Hinata de cet homme !

Naruto, gêné, ne put s'empêcher de rosir.

-Tu as su inconsciemment qu'elles ne pourraient rien faire contre ce gars ! Par chance, tu as réussi à contrer leur attaque en utilisant ton sabre et ton chakra ! C'est une technique de niveau chuunin voir jounin, Naruto !

Le garçon acquiesça, surpris par les mots de sa sensei.

-Mais, même si tu deviendras peu à peu le pilier de cette équipe, tout ne doit pas reposer sur tes épaules ! En te dirigeant directement vers le ninjutsu, cela va ralentir l'avancé de votre équipe !

Ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut que tu laisses Ino et Hinata se découvrir ! Vous devez être des coéquipiers, et non pas des concurrents !

Le garçon acquiesça, comprenant finalement la situation.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire comme entrainement, alors ?

La femme eut un léger sourire.

-Tu peux toujours t'entrainer physiquement ou alors méditer! Souffla la jeune femme, qui continuait à tester la volonté du garçon.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Méditer?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Exact… En méditant, cela nous permet de mieux connaitre notre corps ! Ainsi, on peut améliorer son contrôle du chakra ! Cela ne pourrait que t'aider en voyant la quantité importante de chakra que tu as !

Le garçon opina de la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

-J'ai tant de chakra que ça ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jounin.

-Oui ! C'est même étrange ! A toi tout seul, tu as plus de chakra qu'Ino, Hinata et moi réuni !

Yugao et ses élèves étaient maintenant sur le chantier. Le mois entier était passé à une vitesse folle, permettant aux genins de s'améliorer et à Yugao de connaitre un peu mieux ses élèves.

Après avoir vécu un mois ensemble, les genins n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils se respectaient. Ils étaient des ninjas du même village après tout…

Côte à côte, les quatre ninjas étaient face à l'industriel du pays des crocs. Ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres, regardait son bâtiment, heureux. Enfin, l'ambassade commerciale du pays du feu au sein du pays des crocs était construite.

Le client avait révélé à Yugao le but du projet seulement deux semaines après son commencement. Emporté par sa joie, il avait divulgué ce secret à la kunoichi.

Surprise, Yugao ne l'avait pas répété à ses élèves. C'était un secret de la mission… Moins il y avait de personnes au courant, et moins de risques il y avait que la rumeur s'échappe.

Et maintenant, l'ambassade était construite, forgeant ainsi un lien commercial entre le pays du feu et le pays des crocs…

Yugao regardait la structure, inquiète. Ce bâtiment allait être la cible prioritaire de toutes les personnes ne souhaitant pas de lien entre ces deux pays.

Maintenant, elle pouvait comprendre la présence de cet assassin d'Oto No Kuni. Elle grimaça…

La mission n'était pas terminée. En fin de compte, tant qu'il n'y aurait pas une réelle garde dans cette ambassade, l'endroit était en danger.

-Je vous remercie, shinobi de Konoha !

Le client s'inclina devant l'équipe 10.

-Grâce à vous, le pays des crocs va devenir l'un des sommets du commerce continental…

Le sourire aux lèvres l'homme semblait être fier de lui et de la réalisation de son rêve. Sa propre milice personnelle avait déjà pris possession des lieux, surveillant la zone. D'ici peu, le Daimyo du pays des crocs allaient envoyer des soldats pour protéger l'endroit. Tout allait se dérouler pour le mieux.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre.

-Ainsi, c'était ça ton projet, Izumo ! Souffla un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

Ce dernier, un smoking resplendissant, avançait lentement. Tout autour de lui, ses gardes du corps semblaient être sur les nerfs.

-Un lien commercial solide entre le pays du feu et le pays des crocs…

Izumo grimaça, reconnaissant l'homme qui arrivait. Son principal détracteur, Iro Naka, riche industriel du pays des crocs.

-C'était une bonne idée, or…

Un sourire carnassier traversa le visage du nouvel arrivant.

-… cela ne va pas aider mes affaires, loin de là !

Yugao fronça les sourcils, sentant une menace à travers ces paroles. Izumo était inquiet alors qu'il faisait signe à ses gardes du corps de l'entourer. Il sentait que la situation n'allait pas se régler facilement !

-De plus, vu que ça n'aidera pas certains autres pays, j'ai pu avoir leur aide pour un prix dérisoire !

Le fameux Iro Naka claqua des doigts alors qu'une dizaine d'hommes apparaissaient tout autour d'eux. Les membres de l'équipe 10 se mirent immédiatement en position de combat.

-L'assassin que j'ai recruté a été défait par ces ninjas de Konoha… Il n'a pas pu te tuer ! Donc, ma seconde solution était d'attendre la fin de la construction pour la récupérer après ta mort, Izumo !

Tour à tour, Yugao regarda les nouveaux arrivants. Ces derniers étaient des shinobis. Elle pouvait ressentir leur chakra. Ils avaient les bandeaux ninjas du village d'Oto et d'Iwa !

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, certains pays voient ton projet du mauvais œil, Izumo !

L'homme claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois. Les ninjas adverses se dispersèrent immédiatement en quatre groupes, attaquant immédiatement les membres de l'équipe dix.

-En formation ! Cria subitement Yugao, indiquant à ses élèves de se regrouper.

Inquiet, les trois genins exécutèrent immédiatement l'ordre, se mettant dos à leur sensei. Face à eux, douze ninjas étaient présents. Huit d'entre eux étaient d'Iwa, alors que les quatre derniers étaient d'Oto. Entre les quatre ninjas de Konoha, leur client était présent.

On voyait donc quel ninja n'aimait pas ce projet.

Le village d'Iwa, ennemi héréditaire de Konoha était toujours prêt à contrecarrer les plans du village de la feuille. Et puis, Oto, jeune village, semblait porté une haine surprenante à Konoha…

Les quatre ninjas de Konoha, arme en main, ne savaient comment agir… Ils étaient en infériorité numérique et surtout en position de faiblesse. Après tout, ils n'étaient composés que de trois jeunes genins et d'une jounin.

Face à eux, il y avait facilement trois chef d'équipe du niveau Jounin, et les neuf autres oscillaient entre le niveau Genin et Jounin, donnant ainsi une difficulté supplémentaire pour choisir l'attaquant.

-Yugao-sensei ! Que fait-on ? S'inquiéta Ino, alors qu'elle avait sorti un Kunai.

Hinata tourna immédiatement la tête vers sa coéquipière. La jeune Yamanaka, les larmes aux yeux, ne semblaient pas être très à l'aise. La jeune Hyuuga était inquiète elle aussi… Elle n'avait pas le niveau de son père ou bien de son cousin. Que pouvait-elle faire face à eux ?

Naruto avait perdu son habituel sourire. Comment avait-il pu tomber dans un piège si flagrant ? Durant un mois, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de leur adversaire…

« Douze contre quatre… Il faudrait fuir ! Or, là, vous êtes encerclés et surtout moins expérimenté ! »

La voix ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité, plongeant Naruto dans le désespoir. La voix allait-elle l'aider ?

« En utilisant ton sabre, nous pourrions surement faire des dégâts dans les rangs adverses, Naruto… Cependant, nous ne pourrions pas protéger Ino, Hinata ou bien même Yugao ! »

La voix semblait résignée.

« Nous pourrions même être blessé ! Après tout, même si j'ai de très bonnes connaissances ! Ton corps est encore celui d'un enfant, Naruto ! La meilleure solution serait de se rendre pour pouvoir s'échapper plus tard… »

Naruto grimaça en entendant ces paroles.

« Un autre problème est présent. Face à nous, il y a des ninjas d'Oto et d'Iwa ! Ces derniers ne sont pas connus pour leur gentillesse ! Ils tueront surement un membre de l'équipe pour se faire respecter ! »

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent alors que les ninjas adverses se délectaient de la peur de l'équipe de Konoha.

« Toi en l'occurrence ! Sachant que tu es le seul garçon de l'équipe, tu seras la cible prioritaire, Naruto… Tout simplement parce que Yugao, Hinata et Ino sont des femmes, et que face à nous, il n'y a que des hommes… »

Le genin de Konoha pâlit subitement, comprenant la situation. Dans tout combat, il y avait des victimes, et toutes les vengeances étaient valables…

« Je… »

La voix semblait hésiter.

« Il y a peut-être une solution, du moins si on arrive pas à contacter des alliés… »

Naruto cligna subitement des yeux, se remémorant immédiatement une discussion qu'il avait entendu.

Les ninjas d'Iwa et d'Oto n'attaquaient pas. Ils préféraient regarder leur proie. La peur des adversaires étaient si appétissantes…

Dans un geste lent, Naruto rangea le sabre qu'il avait dégainé. Un ninja d'Oto eut un sourire moqueur.

-Alors, Gamin ? On a peur ? On abandonne ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Si seulement il avait été assez fort pour battre ce gars…

Yugao se tourna immédiatement vers Naruto. Son élève avait rangé son arme ? Il en était venu à la même conclusion qu'elle. En se rendant, ils avaient de plus grandes chances de survivre.

La jounin tourna la tête vers ses deux autres élèves.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient là, le visage sans émotion. Elles semblaient avoir accepté la situation.

Et dire qu'une simple mission de rang C s'était transformée en mission de Rang A… C'était impossible pour une équipe de leur niveau.

D'un geste tout aussi lent, Naruto mit sa main à sa ceinture pour attraper une autre arme.

Le client était terrorisé devant les ennemis qui les entouraient.

« Oh ! Très intelligent Naruto ! Je vais même en profiter pour te faire gagner du temps… »

Le visage de Naruto changea légèrement, montrant que la voix prenait possession de son corps. Le visage qui avait montré la gravité de la situation s'était changé en un visage moqueur. La nouvelle arme en main, Naruto releva la tête vers l'homme qui s'était moqué de lui.

-Abandonne, l'idée que j'abandonne ! Je suis juste déçu de ne pas pouvoir me battre sans mettre mes coéquipiers en danger !

Les ninjas adverses regardèrent ce jeune ninja de Konoha.

-Tu souhaites te battre ? S'étonna un jounin d'Iwa.

Naruto acquiesça lentement.

-Exact… Cependant, si je romps la formation, vous attaquerez mon équipe ! Continua le Genin.

Des sourires moqueurs apparurent sur les visages des ninjas d'Iwa et d'Oto. Ces derniers se regardèrent. Ce gamin parlait si franchement !

Ino et Hinata tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers leur coéquipier. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Naruto était-il devenu fou ?

-Une telle fierté pour un gamin si jeune… Commença un ninja d'Iwa, légèrement impressionné.

D'autres ninjas acquiescèrent alors qu'Ino, Hinata et Yugao regardaient la scène, étonnée.

-Tu n'es que Genin, pourtant… S'indigna un ninja de la terre.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui. Il fit une moue moqueuse.

-Je pensais que vous auriez pu être intéressé de combattre le fils de Minato Namikaze…

Les visages des ninjas adverses se figèrent, alors que pour prouver cette vérité, Naruto mettait en avant l'arme qu'il venait de sortir. C'était le fameux Kunai spécial de l'éclair jaune de Konoha…

-Intéressant ! S'exclama l'un des jounins d'Iwa, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Pour Yugao, tout était clair. Naruto se sacrifiait pour eux. Devait-elle en profiter pour fuir avec Ino et Hinata ? En effet, l'attention des ninjas adverses était portée sur Naruto. Même Iro Naka semblait être intéressé par ce gamin.

-Laissons une chance à ce gamin de se défendre, et après nous nous occuperons de ses équipières.

Un sourire moqueur traversa le visage de Naruto. Il gagnait du temps alors qu'il resserrait sa main sur le kunai.

-Allez gamin ! Viens te battre…

Yugao lança un regard de détresse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était son élève qui faisait ça alors que c'était elle la sensei ! Hinata et Ino regardaient la scène, subjuguées. Pourquoi Naruto faisait-il ça ?

« Pourquoi » était le mot qui leur revenait le plus souvent en pensée.

C'est vrai qu'il était un garçon imprévisible et grande gueule… Mais pourquoi souhaitait-il combattre de tels adversaires ! Voulait-il mourir ? Ou alors, voulait-il choisir sa mort ?

Naruto s'étaient avancés, faisant face au jounin qui l'avait invité à se battre.

-Ton père a tué mon fils durant la dernière grande guerre, gamin… Je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce!

Un sabre apparut dans les mains du jounin d'Iwa, en même temps qu'un sourire sanguinaire. L'aura que le ninja d'Iwa avait déployée fit frissonner les trois genins. Yugao n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Naruto mit le kunai dans sa main gauche, reprenant le sabre de sa main droite.

Il n'y avait aucune peur sur le visage du genin à la grande surprise des autres ninjas. Ce gamin avait-il accepté sa mort ? Ou bien était-il juste fou ?

Yugao regardait la scène. Si elle attaquait maintenant, Naruto allait se faire tuer, tout comme Hinata et Ino. Si elle ne faisait rien, Naruto allait se faire tuer, et le reste de l'équipe avait une chance de s'échapper et donc de survivre…

Dans tous les cas, Naruto allait mourir. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour survivre…

Elle ferma les yeux, partant à la recherche d'une solution.

Un bruit métallique lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux. Les deux Katanas s'étaient affrontés alors que c'était Naruto lui-même qui avait lancé l'offensive.

Le Jounin d'Iwa, sourire aux lèvres, semblait se moquer de son adversaire.

-Tu es faible, gamin !

L'arme de Naruto fut éjectée haut dans les airs sous la force du jounin adverse. Sous le regard moqueur des ninjas d'Oto et d'Iwa, le jounin s'élança vers Naruto. Le Kunai du genin de Konoha stoppa l'attaque du ninja de la terre, alors que le jeune Namikaze était repoussé violemment vers l'arrière.

-Mais tu as quand même des ressources, Namikaze ! A ton âge, réussir à tenir quelques secondes contre un jounin, c'est surprenant ! Mais bon, malgré ces quelques compétences, tu vas mourir aujourd'hui…

Naruto eut un sourire moqueur. Yugao grimaça devant la scène. Depuis que Naruto avait commencé à parlé et demandé à combattre face aux jounins, il n'avait pas abandonné ce sourire moqueur. C'était un sourire qu'elle ne voyait jamais sur le visage de son élève d'habitude. C'était comme s'il était en transe. Il ne semblait plus être le Naruto qu'elle connaissait.

Le garçon avait été dans le même état lors de sa confrontation face à l'assassin d'Oto…

Etait-ce le dernier visage du blond qu'elle allait voir ?

Le garçon blond ricana, étonnant tout le monde. Ce genin était-il fou ? Avait-il sombré dans la folie suite à la peur du combat et de la mort ?

Les ninjas d'Iwa et d'Oto étaient surpris. Ce genin n'était pas si mauvais. C'était bête de voir un ninja si prometteur sur le point de mourir ! Mais bon, c'était un ninja adverse. Il ne fallait pas faire de pitié !

Le sabre de Naruto, en retombant, s'inséra dans la main du genin. Ce dernier n'avait même pas regardé l'arme tomber !

Ino, Hinata et Yugao haussèrent un sourcil. Depuis quand Naruto avait-il un tel niveau au sabre ?

L'adversaire d'Iwa plissa les yeux, surpris mais pas vraiment troublé. Ce gamin semblait avoir prévu depuis le début où son arme allait retomber.

-Tes numéros de cirque ne m'impressionnent pas, Namikaze ! Grimaça le ninja de la terre.

Le genin blond resserra sa poigne sur le kunai de son père, avant de mettre son sabre en avant.

-L'heure de ma mort est arrivée ! Que cette dernière soit spectaculaire ! Profitez bien du spectacle ! Pour Konoha !

Naruto lança son kunai vers l'homme d'Iwa. Ce dernier, sans la moindre difficulté, attrapa l'arme de Naruto. Durant un quart de secondes, il laissa son regard tomber sur cette arme si connu d'Iwa. Les légendaires Kunai balisé de l'ex-Yondaime Hokage. Le garçon resserra sa poigne sur son sabre avant de s'élancer vers l'avant. La voix était encore en possession du corps de Naruto.

Yugao frissonna alors qu'Hinata et Ino regardaient leur coéquipier, fasciné. La vraie force se révélait elle avant la mort ?

-Kage Bunshin No jutsu !

Trois clones apparurent autour du genin, l'imitant immédiatement dans sa course vers le jounin. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Enfin un peu de challenge dans ce combat ! Côte à côte, ils se mirent en position de combat, kunai normal et sabre en main.

-La danse sous la Nouvelle Lune ! Cria le Naruto original, faisant trembler Yugao.

Ce gamin…Non ! C'était impossible !

Il utilisait cette technique. Comment pouvait-il la connaitre ? C'était une technique de rang A de Konoha ! Ce gamin n'était pas sensé avoir un tel niveau ! Impossible !

Les trois clones de Naruto se mirent à bouger étrangement, arme en main, attirant l'attention des genins de Konoha, des ninjas d'Oto et d'Iwa. Seule Yugao suivait avec précision l'attaque de son élève.

Un tel niveau !

Ce n'était pas normal… Impossible !

Naruto lui avait pourtant dit que personne n'avait voulu lui apprendre à utiliser le sabre !

Le jounin d'Iwa écarquilla les yeux. Une gerbe de sang s'envola dans les airs alors qu'un corps tombait. Une lame frappa.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, le Jounin d'Iwa venait de se faire tuer par ce genin. C'était ça de sous-estimer son adversaire.

Les trois clones explosèrent, alors que Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres, se retourna vers ses adversaires.

-A qui le tour ? Souffla le garçon, exténué.

Yugao était complètement bluffé. Hinata et Ino ne comprenaient plus rien. Les ninjas d'Oto et d'Iwa avaient sortis leurs armes. Ils voyaient maintenant que ce gamin était une menace…

\- Laisse-moi faire le reste, Naruto…

Naruto tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Il eut un sourire. Son plan avait fonctionné. Quelle chance !

-Tant mieux, car moi je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose…

Le genin s'effondra, inconscient, alors qu'un éclair jaune traversait les rangs ennemis. Le Kiiroi senko, alias Minato Namikaze, venait d'arriver sur le lieu du combat.

Yugao écarquilla les yeux, s'élançant à son tour durant le combat. Son élève s'était sacrifié pour elle. C'était le minimum à faire…

-Ino ! Hinata ! Allez voir Naruto…

Le combat se termina rapidement. Par magie, Minato Namikaze, la plus grande légende de Konoha venait d'arriver. Naruto s'était juste effondré de fatigue.

Yugao, aux côtés de l'ex-hokage, ne comprenait plus rien.

-Pourquoi ? Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver, Minato-sama…

Le père de Naruto eut un sourire.

-Un jour, j'ai dit à Naruto, que s'il était dans une situation impossible, je tenterais de venir l'aider. Pour ça, il devait insuffler du chakra dans un kunai spécial, plus de trois fois de suite !

Yugao regarda son élève. Ce dernier, évanouit, avait un simple sourire sur le visage. Le sourire moqueur s'était volatilisté… Ainsi il avait manipulé ces douze ninjas pour un tel plan…

Quel gamin !

Elle aussi serait tombée dans ce piège !

Ce gamin avait un instinct impressionnant !

Minato Namikaze, le sourire aux lèvres, regarda son fils, impressionné. Il avait vu Naruto atteindre ce jounin d'Iwa. Décidément, il n'avait pas vu son fils grandir…

L'endroit sécurisé, l'équipe de Genin rentra à Konoha. La mission avait duré un peu plus d'un mois. Arrivé au village, ils furent tout de suite convoqués dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

L'équipe 10, des cernes sous les yeux, venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Jiraya. A leur arrivée, l'Hokage se leva pour les accueillir.

-Et bien, vous avez eu de la chance, équipe dix ! Soupira le vieil homme, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les membres de l'équipe dix acquiescèrent.

-Nos informations sur cette mission étaient erronées, et vous en avez payé les conséquences !

L'hokage grimaça devant le peu de réactions de ses ninjas.

-Bien sûr, vous serez rémunérés en fonction du rang de la mission… Vous pouvez être fier de vous, vous venez de remplir votre première mission de rang A !

L'Hokage regardait Naruto en disant cette phrase.

-Bien ! Ino, Naruto, Hinata ! Vous pouvez y allez ! Yugao, reste avec moi !

Les genins exécutèrent l'ordre, laissant leur sensei faire le rapport de la mission. Une fois l'Hokage et la kunoichi seuls, l'Hokage fronça les sourcils.

-Raconte-moi tout, Yugao… Minato m'a déjà fait un premier rapport, mais je veux tout savoir !


	5. Chapter 4 : Le gout amere d'une victoire

A la sortie du bureau, l'équipe 10 tomba sur l'équipe d'Asuma. Ces derniers semblaient eux aussi rentrer de mission. Les habits abimés, ils semblaient eux aussi rentrer d'un voyage compliqué.

Le descendant du troisième Hokage, Asuma, regarda les élèves, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous revenez de missions ?

Hinata et Ino acquiescèrent, alors que Naruto, dans ses pensées, ne répondit même pas. Ce manque de réaction attira l'attention des trois garçons de l'équipe 7. Sakura Haruno, ne remarqua même pas le comportement de l'équipe 10.

-Oui, Asuma-sensei ! Yugao-sensei fait son rapport à Hokage-sama !

Le jounin laissa son regard tomber sur Naruto. Il connaissait les parents de ce dernier.

-Une mission difficile ? Continua Asuma, curieux du comportement de ces genins.

Hinata et Ino acquiescèrent vivement. Il n'y avait toujours pas de réactions de la part de Naruto.

Sakura, de son côté, lançait des regards moqueur à Ino. Et oui, c'était elle qui était avec Sasuke !

-Notre mission de rang C s'est transformé en mission de rang A ! Continua Hinata, expliquant la situation.

Asuma enleva sa cigarette avant de grimacer. Les genins de l'équipe 7 s'intéressèrent immédiatement aux phrases d'Hinata.

-Vous n'avez pas été blessé ? S'inquiéta Shikamaru.

Ce dernier, ami d'Ino, s'intéressait à la santé de la fille Yamanaka. Même s'il y avait une certaines rivalités entre les équipes, il avait le droit de s'inquiéter pour son ami.

-Seul Naruto a été blessé, Shikamaru-kun ! Continua Hinata, grimaçante.

Repenser à la mission ne lui donnait pas le sourire.

Des sourires moqueurs apparurent sur le visage de Sakura et de Sasuke. Asuma et Shikamaru avaient laissé leur regard sur Naruto. Etait-ce la raison de ce manque de réaction ?

-Ce n'est pas étonnant pour un raté ! Se moqua Sasuke, rapidement suivit par un hochement de tête de Sakura, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

Tout se passa rapidement. La main d'Hinata venait de frapper la joue de Sasuke. Sakura commença à broncher devant la réaction de la Hyuuga, mais s'arrêta en voyant Ino. Cette dernière lançait un regard noir à Sasuke et Sakura. La blonde n'avait même pas cherché à défendre Sasuke. N'était-elle plus amoureuse de lui ?

-Je vous interdis de dire ça ! S'écria subitement Hinata, loin de sa timidité habituel.

Ino acquiesça, surprenant l'équipe 7 et Naruto.

-Si Naruto n'était pas là, nous serions morts actuellement, déclara à contrecœur Ino.

C'était le minimum qu'elle pouvait faire pour Naruto. Même s'il était le rival de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Asuma plissa les yeux, laissant son regard sur le jeune Namikaze. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à technique de drague de la part d'Ino. Sasuke, la main sur sa joue, et Shikamaru, par contre, regardaient Naruto, surpris.

-En effet ! Naruto a battu un assassin célèbre du village d'Oto, Anuki Yogo, et a permis à leur équipe de survivre en manipulant 12 ninjas de rangs supérieur et en tuant en un contre un jounin d'Iwa.

Asuma laissa tomber sa cigarette au sol devant la surprise.

-J'ai vu pire comme raté, Sasuke Uchiwa…

Les trois genins de l'équipe 7 avaient la bouche ouverte, alors qu'Ino et Hinata restaient silencieuses.

L'Hokage, Jiraya, était celui qui venait de parler. Il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on appelle quelqu'un « raté », se rappelant de son enfance. On l'avait traité de raté alors que maintenant, il était Hokage. Ce dernier, sur le seuil de son bureau, venait d'ouvrir la porte, aux côtés de Yugao. Il avait entendu les dernières phrases d'Hinata et d'Ino. L'équipe 10 avait eu besoin d'un grand danger pour mettre en place leur travail d'équipe.

Et c'est sous les regards ahuris de l'équipe 7, que l'équipe 10 s'éloigna du bureau de l'Hokage.

Asuma, les yeux plissés, regardait ce genin blond. Il commençait à comprendre ce silence. Tuer son premier adversaire si jeune ne devait pas rendre joyeux. Cependant, comment un ninja que l'on disait moyen, et loin du talent de ses parents, pouvait réaliser de tels exploits.

D'un regard paternel, il laissa son regard tomber sur ses trois élèves. Ces derniers non plus n'étaient pas prêts à tuer, surtout Sakura ! Cependant, les deux autres, en tant que membres de clan, semblaient déjà conditionnés à la vie de ninja.

 **Village d'Iwa, pays de la terre**

Un vieil homme, petit et barbu, remplissait un dossier. En tant que Tsuchikage, c'était bien le travail qu'il aimait le moins. Lui, le pilier du village de la terre, représentait la peur chez les autres grands villages de ce monde shinobi.

Or, aujourd'hui, il attendait le retour d'une mission.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de cette mission. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Konoha travaillait sur un projet commercial entre le pays des crocs et eux, Oonoki avait envoyé deux de ses équipes sur le terrain.

Ce n'était surement pas les meilleurs de ses ninjas, mais vu que cette mission était en coopération avec Oto, cela ne devait pas être en problème.

Il soupira. Le dernier rapport de ses équipes n'était qu'un compte rendu d'espionnage. Pourtant, Konoha n'avait envoyé qu'une simple équipe pour remplir sa mission.

Mais alors…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de retour de la mission ?

Deux jours plus tôt, il avait envoyé un ninja sur les lieux, histoire d'avoir une véritable réponse sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Même si ce n'était qu'une mission parmi d'autres, le Tsuchikage détestait ne pas avoir de retour.

-Tsuchikage-sama !

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un homme venait d'atterrir. Un masque noir sur le visage, il attendait une réponse avant d'entrer dans le bureau du dirigeant d'Iwa.

-Tu peux entrer, Kuroi.

Le membre de l'élite d'Iwa entra sans un bruit, se mettant face au vieil homme.

-Des nouvelles de la mission du pays des crocs ?

L'homme se mit immédiatement à genou. Il laissa quelques secondes de silences.

-Le client a été tué, Tsuchikage-sama ! Je n'ai donc pas pu l'interroger ! Cependant, j'ai quand même pu récupérer quelques informations sur le résultat de la mission !

Le Tsuchikage acquiesça, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le client avait été tué.

-Un garde du corps d'Iro Naka a réussi à s'échapper. Selon lui, des ninjas d'Oto ont éradiqué les forces mercenaires de notre client, Tsuchikage-sama ! Il semblerait que le village du son ne souhaitait n'avoir aucun témoin de cette mission !

Le Kage acquiesça, voyant un peu plus le but de cette manœuvre.

-Au sujet de nos ninjas, selon l'homme que j'ai interrogé, ils ont été éliminés par l'équipe de Konoha, composé de trois gamins et d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années !

Le Tsuchikage fronça les sourcils.

-Un piège ?

L'anbu secoua la tête.

-Non ! Un des gamins de Konoha s'en est chargé. Son nom est Naruto Namikaze !

Dans un bond surprenant pour son vieil âge, le Tsuchikage se leva de son bureau, tapant sur la table en même temps. Il venait d'entendre le nom le plus haïs du village d'Iwa !

-Namikaze ! L'éclair jaune a eu un fils !

L'anbu acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres. Même si le témoignage du mercenaire avait été difficile face à la folie qui avait emporté l'homme, c'était les informations qu'il avait obtenu. Un Namikaze avait éliminé ses ninjas !

Ce Naruto Namikaze avait mis en charpie les ninjas adverses dans une technique similaire à son père. C'était les informations qu'il avait pu récupérer à travers la folie de ce mercenaire.

-S'il a réussi à éliminer deux équipes du village, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être une menace à prendre à la légère !

Le vieil homme était maintenant debout, furieux.

-Je veux que vous récoltiez le plus d'informations possible sur ce gamin ! Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne aussi dangereux que son père !

Toujours aussi furieux, le vieil homme fulminait. L'éclair jaune avait eu un fils. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça !

-Kuroi, fait venir l'équipe de Kurotsuchi !

L'anbu s'éclipsa, ne souhaitant pas rester dans la même pièce que le Tsuchikage lorsqu'il était en colère.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant que trois enfants ayant environ l'âge de Naruto n'arrivent.

-Kurotsuchi ! J'ai une mission pour toi et ton équipe !

Derrière eux, l'anbu au masque noir était toujours présent !

-Même si Iwa n'a encore jamais adhéré à l'examen chuunin continental, vous irez à Konoha pour le passer!

Les trois jeunes ninjas d'Iwa regardèrent le vieil homme surpris. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

-Vous trois, vous êtes l'élite des jeunes du village ! Kurotsuchi, Taikari, Akan ! Vous passerez l'examen chuunin pour récolter des informations sur Konoha, ses genins et surtout sur Naruto Namikaze !

Les trois jeunes ninjas d'Iwa tendirent immédiatement l'oreille au nom de Namikaze.

-Si ce dernier est selon vous un danger trop important, votre mission est de l'éliminer !

Le vieil homme se passa la main sur le front.

-Vous pouvez disposer !

Les trois genins sortirent du bureau, encore surpris.

-Kiroi…

L'anbu se mit au garde à vous.

-Durant cette mission, tu seras leur jounin ! Tu les rencontreras officiellement demain matin à 10h sur le terrain de la cascade ! Ta mission, en dehors de les surveiller et de les superviser, est de surveiller les ninjas d'Oto.

L'anbu acquiesça.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le village du son a voulu éliminer tous les témoins de la mission, mais ça ne semble pas net !

 **Konoha**

Naruto était chez lui. Installé à table, un verre de jus d'orange en main. Sans un mot, le garçon lisait un livre. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel écrit !

« Les chroniques d'un ninja courageux » étaient le titre du livre. Ecrit pas Jiraya, le roman était le livre préféré du garçon. Grâce à lui, il avait pu découvrir la vie de ninja. Il avait découvert les hauts et les bas du quotidien d'un shinobi.

Il soupira.

Aujourd'hui, il était dans la mauvaise période du shinobi.

Face à lui, une femme le regardait. Intrigué, elle regardait le garçon.

-Tu vas bien Naruto ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules, pas au mieux. La femme se leva aussitôt pour s'asseoir aux côtés du genin. Kushina Namikaze, anciennement Uzumaki, venait de s'asseoir à côté de son fils, telle la mère qu'elle était.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ?

Le garçon leva les yeux vers sa mère. Ses yeux brillaient, alors qu'une grimace était présente sur son visage.

-J'ai tué quelqu'un, maman…

La femme se figea. Elle se reconnaissait à travers son fils. Elle se rappelait encore de la personne qu'elle avait dû tuer la première fois. Cet homme, un chuunin de Kumo, avait fait partie de l'escouade ninja qui était venu à Konoha pour la capturer.

En se défendant, elle avait tué cet homme.

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas trop été touchée par la mort de cet homme. Cependant, quelques jours après que Minato l'ait sauvé, ce souvenir lui était revenu en mémoire. Et cette période avait vraiment été difficile.

-Je vois… Soupira la jeune femme.

Sans un mot, elle s'avança vers son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Durant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi. Naruto, la tête enfoncé sur l'épaule de sa mère, restait muet.

-Etre mal après avoir tué quelqu'un montre que tu es humain Naruto. Seuls les démons ne s'en veulent pas !

Le garçon releva la tête pour croiser le regard lumineux de sa mère.

-Même si c'est un souvenir triste, tu ne dois jamais l'oublier Naruto. Ainsi, tu connaitras la valeur d'une vie ! Je te connais, je sais que tu ne deviendras pas un tueur sans pitié…

Le garçon, muet, regardait sa mère. Durant un instant, il baissa les yeux.

-Mais… Je l'ai tué, maman !

La femme acquiesça.

-C'est vrai, Naruto, mais si tu ne l'avais pas tué, tu serais mort aujourd'hui. Ton équipe aussi ne serait plus là ! Tu t'es battu pour toi et pour ton équipe. Tu t'es battu pour ta vie, et non pas pour prendre celle de l'autre !

Le garçon se passa la main sur les yeux, comprenant les mots de sa mère. Maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ce combat avait été un combat à mort. S'il n'avait rien fait, il ne serait pas dans les bras de sa mère.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement, alors qu'une jeune fille rousse ayant un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années entrait dans la maison.

-Bonjour maman ! Bonjour Naruto-Nii-san !

La jeune fille qui venait de rentrer avait de long cheveux roux et un visage ressemblant vraiment à Minato. La gamine, 10 ans, rentrait de l'académie après une dure journée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Naruto essuya complètement ses larmes avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Un sourire sonnant étrangement faux apparut sur le visage du garçon.

-Rien d'important, Miruko !

La jeune fille, voyant les yeux rougies de Naruto, eut un sourire moqueur !

-Tu pleurais Naruto ?

Kushina se leva lentement, les sourcils froncés.

-Au moins, Sasuke-kun, il ne pleure pas lui ! Continua la gamine.

Miruko Namikaze, fille de Minato et Kushina Namikaze, était elle aussi une fan du légendaire charme du garçon Uchiwa, au grand damne de son frère, Naruto Namikaze.

-Miruko Namikaze ! Ne te moque pas de ton frère ! Gronda subitement la mère de famille, alors que la jeune fille partait en courant, le rire aux lèvres.

Naruto grimaça en voyant sa sœur partir. Il secoua la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto ! Tu vis juste l'une des étapes les plus difficiles de la vie ninja. Ça ira mieux dans les prochains jours !

C'est ce qu'espérait la jeune femme. Le garçon se demandait bien ce qu'il aurait fait sans sa mère.

Une jeune fille blonde était allongée sur son lit. Rêveuse, cette dernière regardait le plafond sans faire un geste. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'elle était là à réfléchir.

Revenu de mission il y avait quelques jours, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup parlé depuis son retour. En effet, alors qu'Ino était connue pour être bavarde et surexcitée, là, elle restait silencieuse et calme.

Et pour ses parents, c'était vraiment inquiétant.

Son père, Inoichi Yamanaka, leader du clan Yamanaka, était assis à table, silencieux, lui aussi. L'état de sa fille l'inquiétait. A ses côtés, sa femme, inquiète elle aussi, tentait de faire passer son angoisse en travaillant et bougeant le plus possible.

-On devrait lui parler, tu ne crois pas, Inoichi ?

La mère d'Ino s'était arrêtée, fixant son mari. Ce dernier grimaça avant d'acquiescer.

-Je pense qu'elle est revenue de mission, elle est différente !

La femme d'Inoichi acquiesça.

-Jiraya-sama m'a raconté que la mission s'est compliquée et que l'équipe 10 a dû tuer pour leur première fois.

Blanche, la mère d'Ino s'était figée.

-Ino a dû tuer quelqu'un ? Si jeune ?

Inoichi secoua la tête.

-Non ! Naruto Namikaze, le fille de Minato et de Kushina s'est en quelques sortes chargé pour elle et Hinata, leur coéquipière.

La mère d'Ino se figea. Ce garçon venait en quelques sortes de préserver la jeunesse et l'innocence de sa fille.

-Je vais la voir… Souffla la femme, se dirigeant immédiatement vers l'escalier prête à parler à sa fille.

La femme monta l'escalier, s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Elle frappa finalement.

-Ino, il faut qu'on parle…

Aucun mot ne vint en réponse. La mère entra dans la chambre comme les mères le faisaient souvent.

-Depuis que tu es rentré de mission, tu es silencieuse, tu veux en parler ?

La petite blonde se releva lentement, avant de regarder sa mère. Elle grimaça, les larmes aux yeux. La mère d'Ino s'installa sur le lit de sa fille avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune ninja.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à devenir ninja, souffla la gamine, triste.

La mère fronça les sourcils, surprise.

-… Durant la mission, j'étais tétanisée et je n'ai rien pu faire !

Tout s'expliquait. Un léger sourire traversa le visage de la mère. Cette dernière commençait à comprendre.

-Et pourtant, Naruto, lui, il semblait si sûr de lui ! Pourtant, à l'académie, j'étais meilleure que lui ! Je ne comprends pas !

L'adulte se tourna vers la fille.

-On ne devient pas ninja du jour au lendemain, Ino… Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi ! Durant cette mission, tu as vu des personnes s'entretuer, tu as eu peur de mourir, tu as découvert le monde shinobi ! En quelques sortes, tu es passé de la théorie à la pratique !

La mère laissa un instant de silence avant de reprendre.

-Tout comme moi, ton orgueil t'empêche de comprendre pourquoi ton ami, Naruto, a pu réagir ! C'est tout simple ! Si certaines personnes ont des difficultés à passer de cette théorie au vrai monde, d'autres ont moins de difficultés ! Cela dépend de la façon de voir le monde ! Ton ami, Naruto, si je ne me trompe pas et si je me rappelle ce que tu disais, n'était pas à l'aise dans la théorie, n'est-ce pas ?

Ino secoua la tête, commençant à comprendre ce que voulait dire sa mère.

-Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça ! Malheureusement, tu t'habitueras à la vie ninja et à ses difficultés quotidiennes ! Tu ne dois juste pas lâcher et t'entrainer ! Et puis, si tu veux qu'on t'aide, ton père et moi, on serait ravi de t'aider dans ton entrainement où de te parler de nos débuts.

Un léger sourire traversa le visage de la jeune fille !

-Tu sais Ino, découvrir qu'une personne qu'on a jamais cherché à connaitre est une personne de qualité et qui n'hésite pas à t'aider est toujours difficile la première fois ! N'oublie pas que la première fois que j'ai connu ton père, il m'a sauvé la vie !

Sans un mot, la mère d'Ino sortit de la pièce. En fermant la porte, elle vit son mari dans le couloir dos au mur. Le jounin ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'approcher de sa femme. Il l'embrassa.

-Tu es vraiment une mère géniale !

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire, gênée par le compliment.

Au sein du clan Hyuuga, Hinata réagissait vraiment différemment. Seule dans sa chambre, la jeune fille sautait de joie. D'une, elle était en équipe avec Naruto, le garçon qu'elle aimait, et de deux, il n'avait pas hésité à la protéger.

Devant le miroir, la jeune fille avait un large sourire.

Seule, sa timidité n'avait plus lieu d'être. Et elle le prouvait. Dansant de joie devant son miroir, elle se figea en voyant sa sœur apparaitre derrière elle. Hanabi Hyuuga venait d'entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse, Hinata-Nee-chan ? Se moqua la plus jeune.

Devant le regard moqueur de sa sœur, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rosir. Il était rare qu'elle soit aussi heureuse. Cela devait surement étonner sa sœur.

-J'ai le droit d'être heureuse, non ? Répliqua immédiatement Hinata.

Hanabi acquiesça, avant de poursuivre ses questions.

-Oui, je sais. Je veux juste savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse ? Tu as parlé avec Naruto ? Continua la plus jeune.

Hinata devint rouge écrevisse, faisant exulter la plus jeune.

-Je le savais ! C'est Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il t'a embrassé ?

Hinata secoua immédiatement la tête, gênée.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Souffla Hinata, rouge.

Hanabi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la gêne de sa sœur ainée.

-Dit-moi ce qui te rend si heureuse alors !

Hinata cligna des yeux avant de regarder sa sœur.

-Comme tu le sais, Naruto et moi sommes dans la même équipe…

Hanabi acquiesça.

-… Oui, avec Ino Yamanaka !

Hinata grimaça légèrement avant de reprendre sa phrase.

-Durant la dernière mission, Naruto-kun a été si impressionnant ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était si fort ! Et puis, il nous a protégé Ino et moi ! Il nous a sauvé en tuant un jounin d'Iwa, t'imagine ! Naruto-kun est génial !

Hanabi ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour sa sœur. Si elle était avec une personne forte, elle était en sécurité !

Le mois suivant passa à une vitesse folle pour l'équipe 10. Les jeunes genins ne voyaient plus temps passer depuis qu'ils étaient ninjas. Durant ces quatre semaines, l'équipe 10 eu l'autorisation de faire d'autres mission de rang C, entouré par quelques missions de rang D.

A leur plus grand bonheur, et surtout aidé par la peur, les missions de Rang C ne changèrent pas de niveau. Il n'y eut qu'une simple attaque de mercenaires, rapidement contrecarré par les genins.

Finalement leur première mission n'avait été qu'une coïncidence ! Ils n'avaient pas été chanceux sur cette dernière. Le niveau de la mission avait été mal évalué, et surtout, des informations avaient filtré, permettant à Iwa et Oto d'entrer en action.

Poursuivant leur entrainement collectif, l'équipe 10 s'entrainait en affrontant Yugao. Cette dernière, à main nu, repoussait sans trop de difficultés l'assaut maladroit de son équipe. Individuellement, les trois genins avaient un bon niveau. Cependant, dès qu'il s'agissait d'un travail d'équipe, ce dernier n'était pas encore parfait.

On ressentait le début mitigé de l'équipe.

Et c'est pour cette raison que Yugao hésitait encore. Dans trois semaines, l'examen chuunin allait avoir lieu. Devait-elle présenter son équipe ? Etaient-ils prêts à l'examen ?

Bien sûr, cela pouvait être une très bonne expérience pour eux.

Le principal défaut était que l'examen pouvait être très dangereux. Certains villages envoyaient des ninjas expérimentés pour éliminer les éléments prometteurs des villages participants.

Tour à tour, Yugao regarda ses trois élèves. Ces derniers, fatigués après l'assaut, s'étaient installé au sol pour récupérer.

Ino, un sourire aux lèvres, parlait avec Hinata. Cette dernière n'hésitait pas à répondre, alors que Naruto, lui, écoutait sans un mot, répondant quand on lui posait des questions.

L'équipe était formée.

Oui.

Elle allait leur demander ! Ils étaient prêts ! La mission de rang A les avait préparée psychologiquement.

-Ino, Hinata, Naruto !

Les trois enfants tournèrent la tête vers leur sensei. Cette dernière, le visage soucieux, les regardait gravement.

-L'examen chuunin aura lieu dans trois semaines à Konoha… J'aimerais que vous y participiez !

Les trois jeunes ninjas se figèrent, étonnés. Déjà ?

-Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de refuser ! Je ne vous y oblige en rien !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sans s'en rendre compte, les trois élèves s'étaient concertés du regard, montrant ainsi que leur esprit d'équipe était omniprésent.

-Je vous laisse réfléchir ! Donnez-moi votre réponse avant la fin de la semaine ! Bonne fin de journée.

Dans un nuage de feuilles, la femme disparut.

-L'examen Chuunin ! Répéta Naruto, attirant le regard de ses deux coéquipières.

Les yeux du garçon brillaient, étonnant les filles. Le début du mois avait été difficile. Mais peu à peu, il avait retrouvé son sourire.

Hinata se serra les mains, gênée. Pas vraiment sûr d'elle, elle regarda ses deux coéquipiers. Ino, elle aussi, semblait indécise.

-J'aimerais participer ! Continua Naruto.

Il regarda ses coéquipières.

-Bien sûr, je n'irais pas sans vous deux ! Nous sommes une équipe après tout !

Les deux filles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la franchise de leur coéquipier. Depuis le début de l'équipe, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas forcément brillé, comparé à leur coéquipier. Elles n'avaient qu'un niveau de Genin selon elles.

-Nous n'avons pas le niveau… Soupira Ino.

Rapidement, Hinata acquiesça à son tour.

Naruto les regarda, étonné. Lui, il ne doutait pas de sa volonté pour participer à l'examen. Il regarda ses coéquipières.

-Vous vous sous-estimés… Commença le jeune Namikaze.

Il eut un sourire, attirant le regard des deux filles. Ces dernières, douteuses, hésitaient vraiment.

-Nous sommes jeunes, mais nous avons déjà une mission de rang A et deux de rang C derrière nous, non ?

Ino plissa les yeux.

-Nous avons surtout eux de la chance pour la mission de rang A !

Naruto acquiesça.

-C'est exact ! Et pourtant, je ne vous ai jamais vu reculer !

Les deux filles s'étonnèrent. Naruto avait raison. Ce dernier acquiesça en voyant le changement de regard de ses coéquipières. Il comprenait la phrase de Yugao-sensei. Il devenait peu à peu le leader de leur équipe…

S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait orienter la volonté des deux jeunes filles.

-Et je pense que si Yugao-sensei veut que nous y allions, cela veut dire que nous avons le niveau.

Le garçon se leva, s'étirant. Il fit un magnifique sourire aux deux filles avant de reprendre son entrainement.

-Ino ! Hinata ! Je ne vous oblige à rien ! Peu importe le choix, je vous suivrais ! Souffla le garçon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans un signe, il fit apparaitre une vingtaine de clones. Ino ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se releva subitement avant de s'avancer vers un clone pour s'entrainer avec lui.

Hinata secoua la tête un instant avant de se lever à son tour. Elle allait le regretter, mais Naruto arrivait toujours à la motiver. Elle imita Ino en s'élançant sur un clone.

Leur choix était fait !

L'équipe numéro 10 avait finalement accepté de participer à l'examen Chuunin. Yugao avait été étonné de la motivation de ses élèves. Ino et Hinata avaient montré une volonté de fer en donnant leur réponse.

La jounin laissa son regard tomber sur son troisième élève.

Ce dernier, accroupi, était en pleine méditation. Vu que l'examen approchait, la kunoichi leur avait ordonné de limiter les entrainements physiques intenses. Cela avait fonctionné pour Naruto au moins…

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se fatiguer alors que les prochains jours allaient être difficile physiquement et mentalement.

Cependant, pour ne pas perdre le rythme, une autre stratégie était utilisée. Yugao, repensant à l'entrainement qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle était Genin avait proposé à ses élèves de porter des poids aux jambes et aux bras.

C'était une technique basique. Elle n'allait pas changer énormément la force de ses élèves en si peu de temps, mais cela allait leur procurer l'entrainement physique suffisant pour garder la forme.

De son côté, Hinata s'entrainait au Taijutsu Hyuuga face à un pantin. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que son cousin, Neji Hyuuga, allait participer à l'examen, elle n'avait pas cessé de s'entrainer au Taijutsu, ignorant même les ordres de Yugao.

D'une volonté surprenante, la jeune genin montrait un caractère totalement différent comparé à ses débuts en tant que ninja. Elle semblait avoir pris conscience que ses coéquipiers la voyait comme une véritable ninja.

Décidément, être avec Naruto n'était qu'un avantage pour elle. Elle pouvait le voir évoluer, et surtout lorsque ce dernier l'encourageait, elle en était encore plus motivée.

Ino Yamanaka, elle, reprenait les bases de l'entrainement qu'elle avait reçu au sein du clan Yamanaka. Bien utiliser ses attaques était une bonne idée. Savoir les utiliser au maximum de leur potentiel et le plus rapidement possible était un véritable atout…

La jounin regardait ses élèves, surprise. Ces derniers semblaient prendre l'examen très au sérieux. Chacun reprenait son entrainement au niveau des bases pour être le plus à l'aise possible dans le futur. C'était une bonne stratégie !

La kunoichi était quand même étonnée. Pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ? Avait-il entendu des informations sur l'examen ? Elle venait d'apprendre que le cousin d'Hinata participait avec son équipe. Elle se rappelait encore de la pose « Nice Guy » de Maito Gai lorsqu'il avait officiellement annoncé la participation de son équipe.

Elle comprenait donc la motivation d'Hinata.

Mais pourquoi Ino était-elle aussi motivé ? Bien sûr, Sakura Haruno participait à l'examen avec l'équipe d'Asuma, mais être motivé à ce point !

Peut-être que le dernier membre de l'équipe avait dit quelques mots. Après tout, elle ne prévoyait plus rien à propos de Naruto. Ce dernier ne cessait de la bluffer.

En parlant de lui, Naruto, en tailleur et les yeux fermés, tentait de méditer sans tomber dans un sommeil involontaire. Elle secoua la tête en regardant son élève. Plusieurs fois, le jeune genin s'était endormi durant ses séances de méditation.

Un sourire traversa les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Ce garçon avait peut-être un instinct digne des plus grands pour le combat, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de réfléchir ou bien de méditer, il était bien un genin !

Naruto, les yeux fermés, tentaient d'entrer dans la méditation qu'il souhaitait atteindre. Lentement, il faisait passer son chakra à travers ses méridiens. C'était une opération lente, fatigante et surtout plutôt ennuyante lorsque l'on commençait.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix étrange. Cette dernière lui avait indiqué que seule la méditation pourrait favoriser leur entente.

« Fait voyager ton chakra à travers tout ton corps… Cependant, seul ton chakra doit voyager ! Ton esprit doit rester concentré sur tes pensées. Il faut que tu différencies ces deux états.»

La voix revenait enfin. Une nouvelle fois, elle lui donnait un conseil clair et précis. C'était comme si la voix pensait exactement comme lui.

Sans un mot, le garçon exécuta les ordres et conseils qu'on venait de lui demander. C'était difficile de différencier le mouvement du chakra, l'esprit et le chakra lui-même. En tant que ninja, on était habitué au contact constant avec le chakra.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent alors que des gouttes de sueurs coulaient du front du Naruto, attirant le regard de Yugao. Elle haussa un sourcil.

La méditation commençait à porter ses fruits ? Le garçon semblait enfin atteindre la première grande étape de la méditation, montrant ainsi son avancé. Elle eut un sourire. Ce garçon était vraiment étonnant.

Pour Naruto, la difficulté semblait croitre ! Plus il utilisait son chakra, et plus cela devenait difficile à contrôler.

Un léger éclair blanc le figea, alors qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit sombre, obscur et semblant totalement vide. Par réflexe, il voulut ouvrir les yeux. Il ne retomba que sur une nouvelle l'obscurité.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Etrange ! »

La voix résonna dans l'esprit de Naruto. Encore plus puissante qu'habituellement, la voix faisait trembler le garçon.

« Ainsi, la première fois que tu le vois, ton esprit est aussi sombre et facile d'atteinte. J'ai surement du t'y préparer involontairement !»

L'image montrant la mort du jounin d'Iwa flasha immédiatement devant les yeux du garçon. L'attaque de l'assassin d'Oto suivit immédiatement, remplaçant la mort du jounin. Iruka Imuno lui donnant son bandeau apparut subitement à la place de l'assassin d'Oto ! Un cri d'enfant brisa le silence ambiant alors que le visage de Mirako apparaissait dans son couffin.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda subitement Naruto, étonné.

Ses paroles résonnèrent alors que des souvenirs moins importants flashaient.

« Ce sont tes souvenirs, Naruto ! Ton esprit les enregistre. Une personne normale ne peut revoir qu'une partie de ses souvenirs ! »

La voix se tut un instant, alors que des frissons traversèrent une nouvelle fois Naruto.

« Cependant, la méditation, lié au chakra, te permet d'atteindre ce calme qui te permet de revoir ces pensées ! Le chakra permet de redonner à l'inconscient une conscience ! »

Le genin ne comprenait pas du tout ce que voulait dire la voix. Inconscient ? Conscience ? Souvenir ?

« Tout comme moi, tu ne comprendras qu'avec la pratique, ou grâce à une meilleure explication !»

L'obscurité s'éclaira subitement, montrant un vide tout autour de Naruto. Tout était inexistant autour du garçon. Il n'y avait rien en dehors du vide.

« Bienvenue en toi, Naruto »

Un être apparut subitement, faisant reculer le genin d'un bond. Ce dernier, les cheveux aussi long que Jiraya, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et un habit de jounin de Konoha sur le dos, était un garçon blond avec la taille d'un adulte.

« Je me présente, je suis cette voix que tu entends depuis quelques mois »

L'homme releva la tête, montrant un regard azur impressionnant de charisme et de force.

-Qui es-tu ? Souffla Naruto, complètement surpris.

Le genin regardait l'être, les yeux écarquillés, en position de défense.

Un sourire traversa le visage de l'être. Puis tout devint flou, disparaissant peu à peu…

« La première véritable méditation dure très peu de temps. »

Le genin avait réussi sa première méditation shinobi.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux, revoyant enfin le monde réel. La nuit tombait alors que Yugao, face à lui, le regardait en souriant. Ino et Hinata n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient seuls…

-Ainsi tu as déjà atteint ce stade de méditation ! Tu ne cesses de m'impressionner Naruto !

Naruto inclina sa tête, surpris. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Ce stade de méditation ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Exact ! En tant que ninja, l'utilisation du chakra nous permet d'atteindre cet état de stase à l'intérieur de notre esprit.

Le garçon ne comprenait pas. L'être blond à l'intérieur de lui semblait lui avoir expliqué ce phénomène, lui aussi.

-Je ne comprends pas, soupira le genin.

Yugao acquiesça lentement.

-C'est vrai ! Lors de notre première méditation, ce concept est très abstrait ! On se retrouve dans une pièce vide, seul. Les flashs montrant des souvenirs importants de notre vie nous apparaissent sans qu'on puisse les contrôler !

Naruto acquiesça lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que cette pièce vide ? S'inquiéta le garçon.

La kunoichi eut un sourire. Elle avait attendu cette question depuis le début.

-C'est la représentation de notre esprit via l'utilisation du chakra ! C'est ce qui nous différencie des civils en dehors du ninjutsu ! Pour te donner un exemple, cette représentation de notre esprit par le chakra est devenue une des principales caractéristiques du pouvoir des Yamanaka ! Ces derniers peuvent atteindre n'importe quel esprit des ninjas pour obtenir des informations ou bien pour contrôler un adversaire !

Le garçon acquiesça, semblant enfin comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Lentement il se leva. Ses premiers pas furent hésitants, alors que Yugao regardait son élève, souriante.

Ce garçon était surprenant. Atteindre ce stade de la méditation aussi rapidement… Ce n'était pas un descendant des Uzumaki pour rien !


	6. Chapter 5 : Le Genin de konoha

Le jour de l'examen chuunin était finalement arrivé. Le point de rendez-vous, l'entrée du terrain d'entrainement numéro 44, était maintenant bondé. De nombreuses équipes de genins étaient présentes alors qu'il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun membre du groupe des examinateurs. Côte à côte, Ino, Hinata et Naruto attendaient l'heure prévue. A leur côté, l'équipe 7 et l'équipe 8 étaient elles aussi présentes. Ainsi, Asuma-sensei et Kurenai-sensei avaient eux aussi pensé que leurs élèves avaient le niveau nécessaire.

L'équipe 7 semblait être l'équipe la moins intéressé par l'examen. Ces derniers, en effet, se moquait totalement de la situation. Alors que Shikamaru s'était adossé à un muret, somnolent, Sasuke Uchiwa lançait des regards meurtriers aux autres genins et Sakura Haruno tentait de discuter avec ce dernier.

Décidément, ces derniers n'avaient pas vraiment changés depuis l'académie. Cependant, malgré ces comportements étranges, on ne ressentait aucune appréhension chez eux. C'était comme s'ils étaient vraiment sûr d'eux.

L'équipe 8, composée de Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka et Choji Akimiji, semblait elle, au contraire, être très intéressée par l'examen. En effet, ces derniers étaient déjà en action. L'odorat de Kiba et les insectes de Shino repéraient déjà les futures cibles alors que Choji, étrangement, semblait attendre le combat avec impatience.

L'influence de Shikamaru était sans doute en train de diminuer. C'était un comportement étrange pour un membre du clan Akimichi.

Naruto soupira. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de rassemblement. Tout le monde se regardait, attendant une réaction ou bien un élément déclencheur pour que tout commence finalement. Ino et Hinata, elles, semblaient être vraiment stressés comparés aux autres genins de Konoha.

-Vous avez finalement eu le courage de vous inscrire à l'examen, Hinata-sama !

Un garçon ayant les mêmes yeux qu'Hinata venait de prononcer cette phrase d'un ton froid. Cela devait être Neji Hyuuga, le cousin d'Hinata. Naruto s'approcha immédiatement de sa coéquipière…

-Un problème Hinata ?

La jeune héritière eut un léger sourire en voyant le soutien de son coéquipier. Ino, elle aussi, s'était approchée. Ils étaient une équipe maintenant.

Aux côtés du cousin d'Hinata, une jeune fille brune était présente. Derrière eux, un garçon avec d'énormes sourcils et une affreuse coupe au bol tentait de sourire. En effet, ce dernier se tenait sa joue douloureuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto ! C'est Neji, mon cousin !

Le jeune Namikaze acquiesça lentement. A quelques pas de là, une jeune fille venait de se retourner. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ce garçon aux cheveux blonds, qui faisait déjà parti de ses suspects, s'appelait Naruto.

Etait-ce le garçon qu'elle recherchait ? La brune resta quelques secondes à regarder le garçon. C'était lui qui s'était occupé des ninjas d'Iwa et d'Oto ? Pourtant, il était loin d'être impressionnant !

-Kurotsuchi !

La jeune fille se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec ses coéquipiers.

\- Un examinateur vient d'arriver !

Plusieurs autres jeunes ninjas se tournèrent suite à l'exclamation du coéquipier de Kurotsuchi. En effet, une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, brune, avec une longue veste beige venait d'atterrir au milieu d'eux.

-Il est l'heure d'affronter la mort, les gosses ! Déclara la jeune jounin et examinatrice, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Devant le sourire surprenant de la jeune femme, plusieurs personnes reculèrent d'un pas. Que ce soit des genins de Konoha ou bien des autres villages, ils n'étaient pas à l'aise devant la prestance de la jeune femme…

« Anko Mitarashi… Toujours aussi folle celle-là ! »

Naruto cligna des yeux. La voix refaisait des siennes. Le garçon commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter sur sa santé mentale. Entendre des voix n'était pas forcément un bon signe…

-Je suis Anko Mitarashi, jounin de Konoha ! Je serais l'examinatrice de la première épreuve !

Le sourire toujours aussi apeurant de la jeune femme était encore présent.

« Première épreuve ? Ce n'est pas censé être l'autre taré aux cicatrices ? »

L'étonnement de la voix attira l'attention de Naruto. Cet homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui se trouvaient dans son esprit semblait être déjà au courant de ces épreuves et était étonné de ce nouvel agencement.

-Taré ? Répéta Naruto, tout haut, attirant l'attention de quelques personnes.

La jounin de Konoha se figea. Elle venait d'entendre ce mot tout comme la plupart des genins.

-Qui a dit ça ? S'énerva subitement la jeune femme, cherchant dans la foule la personne qui avait osé.

Naruto se figea. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il visait avec ce mot. Il avait juste souhaité en savoir plus sur ce que disait la voix.

Les genins de Konoha se tournèrent subitement vers Naruto, choqué du mot de Naruto ! La jounin, devant les regards des autres genins, repéra rapidement Naruto. D'un mouvement rapide, l'examinatrice attrapa un kunai et le lança immédiatement vers le Namikaze.

Le garçon cligna des yeux un instant.

Le kunai s'arrêta à quelques secondes du visage de Naruto. Ce dernier, par un réflexe surprenant, avait arrêté l'arme entre son index et son majeur de la main droite.

Naruto cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux et laissa son regard tomber sur l'arme qu'il avait entre les doigts. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir attrapé l'arme !

Etait-ce la voix qui avait pris possession de son corps sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Anko Mitarashi haussa un sourcil, surprise.

Ce gamin avait arrêté son arme avec une facilité déconcertante. Etait-il réellement un genin ? Elle acquiesça lentement, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres ! Ce n'était pas le rejeton de Minato et Kushina pour rien à ce qu'elle voyait !

Parmi les genins, seules Ino et Hinata ne s'étonnèrent pas de l'aisance de leur coéquipier. Elle commençait à être habituée aux différents exploits que Naruto pouvait faire à certains moments.

Certains autres genins étaient surpris, voire impressionné par ce que venait de faire Naruto. Parmi eux, les autres genins de Konoha étaient complètement choqué. Depuis quand Naruto avait-il des véritables réflexes de Ninjas ? Ce dernier n'était-il pas censé être un ninja moyen, voire assez faible ?

D'autres jeunes ninjas regardaient Naruto, surpris, ou bien juste appréciateur. Ce genre de réflexe montrait la valeur d'un ninja, et donc la puissance d'un adversaire. Cet examen pouvait être intéressant finalement !

Un garçon roux regardait ce ninja blond, un sourire encore plus effrayant qu'Anko mitarashi sur les lèvres. Cet examen s'avérait être intéressant !

Kurotsuchi, accompagnée de ses deux coéquipiers, fixait ce futur adversaire. Le Sandaime Tsuchikage leur avait demandé de surveiller ce garçon et de l'éliminer s'il était trop dangereux.

Kurotsuchi grimaça.

Ce genin venait de grimper d'un niveau sur l'échelle de dangerosité de Kurotsuchi !

D'un simple geste, Naruto renvoya l'arme à la jounin de Konoha. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot.

-Bien ! Reprit la jounin de Konoha.

La femme regarda tour à tour tous les jeunes ninjas.

-La première épreuve sera une épreuve de survie où vous devrez récupérer trois symboles différents !

Les genins, silencieux, écoutaient le discours de la jeune femme. Toutes les informations pouvaient être importantes !

-Chaque équipe recevra un symbole au hasard. Ces derniers sont trois pendentifs représentant un arbre, une goutte d'eau et une flamme. Comme dit précédemment, vous devrez récupérer les trois symboles différents en les prenant aux autres équipes par tous les moyens possibles ! L'épreuve aura lieu sur le terrain 44, aussi connu sous le nom de la forêt de la mort. Vous n'aurez que trois jours pour atteindre le centre de la forêt !

Un sourire moqueur traversa le visage de la jounin.

-Si vous n'êtes pas à l'endroit souhaité dans ces trois jours vous êtes éliminés. Et si vous êtes éliminés, c'est que vous avez été tué ou que vous avez abandonné !

Quelques genins frissonnèrent. La première épreuve était déjà terrifiante !

-Maintenant, rejoignez chacune des portes qui entourent ce terrain !

Dans un tourbillon de feuilles, la jeune femme disparu. La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut le sourire carnassier de la jeune fille.

Naruto se tourna vers ses coéquipières. Le sourire aux lèvres, il les fixa un instant.

-Je sens que ça va être passionnant !

Hinata et Ino se regardèrent un instant, pas vraiment du même avis. Leur coéquipier ne semblait pas avoir la même connaissance du mot passionnant !

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers une des entrées du terrain. Ils étaient prêts à commencer l'épreuve et à atteindre la prochaine épreuve de l'examen.

« C'est étrange que la forêt de la mort soit devenu la première épreuve… Peut-être qu'Ibiki n'a pas pu se libérer pour la première épreuve ! Cela pourrait sans doute expliquer la limite abaissé à trois jours. »

Les pensées de la voix étaient entendues par Naruto à la grande surprise de ce dernier. C'était comme si la voix et Naruto se rapprochait de plus en plus. Comme si la barrière entre les deux se brisait peu à peu.

Lors de leur entrée, les trois genins de l'équipe 10 reçurent le symbole de la forêt. A l'heure actuelle, ce dernier n'avait aucune signification pour les trois genins. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée du terrain.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Commença Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres.

Peu à peu le garçon commençait à apprécier le danger et la compétition entre ninja. Sa rivalité avec Sasuke n'était plus qu'infime. Aujourd'hui, il souhaitait rivaliser avec tous les ninjas de cet examen !

Les deux filles regardèrent lentement autour d'elles.

-Il ne faut pas se précipiter ! Commença Hinata, alors qu'Ino semblait être d'accord avec elle.

-C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas en se précipitant que l'on réussira mieux cet examen !

Naruto les regarda, surpris. Ses coéquipières semblaient reprendre du poil de la bête. L'esprit d'équipe devenait de plus en plus important, et les trois genins commençaient réellement à se compléter. Si Naruto était les muscles, les filles, elles, étaient les cerveaux.

-On pourrait agir comme ils nous l'ont appris lorsqu'on était à l'académie. On peut récupérer des vivres pour tenir longtemps ! Commença Ino.

La blonde, avant d'être une jeune fan de Sasuke, était surtout connu pour être la plus grande rivale de Sakura au niveau intellectuel.

-On peut aussi se dépêcher d'atteindre le milieu de la forêt pour poser des pièges et ainsi croiser les doigts pour tomber sur les bons symboles !

Naruto acquiesça. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur la logique de sa coéquipière.

-Ou alors, on peut traquer nos adversaires et les prendre par surprise !

Hinata enclencha immédiatement son Byakugan à la grande surprise de ses deux coéquipiers. La timide Hinata était donc motivé pour traquer d'autres ninjas. Devant ce comportement, Ino et Naruto ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

-Il y a trois équipes à proximité ! Soit on se sépare, ou alors on y va au petit bonheur la chance ! Souffla Hinata.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de sourire. C'était à lui de jouer. D'un signe, le garçon fit apparaitre neuf clones. Ino fronça les sourcils, alors qu'Hinata se contentait de regarder les clones, Byakugan enclenché.

Sous le regard étonné d'Ino et d'Hinata, les clones se divisèrent en trois groupes, alors que trois d'entre eux se métamorphosait en Ino et trois autres en Hinata…

-Je peux envoyer trois clones sur chaque équipe !

Hinata désactiva ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de gaspiller son chakra.

-Pourquoi certains de tes clones ont-ils pris notre apparence à Ino et moi !

Naruto regarda rapidement autour de lui.

-Si j'ai retenu une chose de mon parrain, c'est qu'une personne qui s'est fait remarquer devient toujours une cible prioritaire pour les autres !

Ino cligna des yeux.

-Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as attrapé le kunai ! Tu as attiré le regard de certains ninjas !

Ils venaient de s'attirer le regard des prédateurs ! La blonde fronça les sourcils en regardant son coéquipier.

-Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer Naruto, souffla la blonde, légèrement en colère.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Ils commençaient à connaitre leur coéquipier. Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

-Dans quelle direction sont les autres équipes ? Demanda subitement Naruto, changeant ainsi de conversation.

Hinata indiqua plusieurs directions. Sans un mot, les équipes de clones suivirent ces indications en disparaissant dans les fourrées.

-Mes clones vont se charger de l'espionnage. Si les ennemis sont trop dangereux, ils me préviendront !

Les deux filles acquiescèrent, puis sans un mot, les trois genins s'élancèrent eux aussi.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que l'équipe numéro 10 suivait des genin d'Ame No Kuni. Ces derniers ne semblaient toujours pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'équipe 10 au grand bonheur de ces derniers.

Hinata, Naruto et Ino, étaient côte à côte, camouflé, observant les ninjas adverses. Devant eux, l'équipe d'Ame no kuni s'était arrêté pour se reposer. En effet, par chance, deux des équipes qui étaient suivi par les clones de Naruto s'étaient rencontrés pour s'affronter.

Ainsi, ces deux équipes s'étaient affrontées à mort, et le groupe survivant, fatigué après avoir gagné son combat était maintenant sous le regard de l'équipe 10…

« Il n'y a pas à dire ! Si ça, ce n'est pas un coup de chance, c'est qu'il y a un problème ! »

Cela faisait cinq minutes que la voix rappelait à Naruto que ce genre de phénomènes était rare. Qui aurait pensé que les deux groupes qu'ils suivaient allaient s'entretuer ?

Assis contre un arbre, l'un des genins d'Ame No kuni, blond, était en train de se soigner la jambe. Cette dernière, blessée durant le combat, devenait un véritable handicape si elle n'était pas soignée. Les deux autres membres de son équipe étaient juste fatigués par le combat. Le premier était en train de préparer à manger alors que le dernier, un brun, surveillait les alentours.

-Hinata ! Regarde autour pour voir s'il y a d'autres équipes !

La jeune fille aquiesça avant d'activer ses byakugan ! Elle eut un léger sourire.

-Il n'y a rien à proximité ! C'est le moment !

Ino et Naruto acquiescèrent. Ils avaient déjà préparé une technique d'approche en fonction de leur qualité.

Lentement, les trois genins se mirent en position.

La première à agir devait être Ino. En tant que Yamanaka, elle avait la possibilité de prendre un grand avantage sur la suite du combat.

-Shintenshin no Jutsu ! Souffla la genin avant de s'effondrer. Sans un mot, Hinata rattrapa le corps d'Ino. Tout allait commencer.

Le genin d'Ame s'occupant de la nourriture se figea subitement. Ses yeux devinrent subitement bleus. Il se leva d'un mouvement sec.

-Qu… Souffla-t-il avant de se taire.

Ses deux coéquipiers se retournèrent subitement.

-Tu as vu quelque chose, Ryuto ? S'exclama subitement genin brun d'Ame no Kuni.

Une demi-seconde passa avant que le genin s'occupant de la nourriture, le fameux Ryuto, se tourne vers son coéquipier.

-Non ! Ce n'est rien ! C'est juste que cette forêt me fait froid dans le dos !

Son coéquipier acquiesça lentement, pas vraiment rassuré. Il soupira avant de retourner à sa surveillance. En même temps, cette forêt était effrayante. Et dire qu'elle était vraiment près du village de Konoha. Ces ninjas de la feuille étaient des tarés !

Ne voyant pas le corps d'Ino se relever, Hinata indiqua immédiatement à Naruto que la technique fonctionnait.

Dans un léger bond, Naruto sorti des buissons pour faire face à l'équipe d'Ame No Kuni. Le brun et le blessé se tournèrent en même temps vers le nouvel arrivant. Sans un mot, Naruto chargea immédiatement le surveillant, engageant immédiatement le combat avec son kunai. Tout était dans l'effet de surprise !

Ino, dans le corps du garçon s'appelant Ryuto, soupira avant de se tourner vers le blessé blond. Ce dernier s'était levé pour aller aider son coéquipier en train de combattre Naruto. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué le changement d'état de son coéquipier, Ryuto.

-Fait attention ! Il ne doit surement pas être seul ! S'exclama le blessé.

Ino eut un sourire alors que ce dernier passait devant elle. C'était trop tard pour eux. Tout se passa très vite alors qu'elle attrapait ce dernier par la gorge pour mettre un kunai sous sa jugulaire. Dans un bond, Hinata arriva à son tour pour aider Naruto. En voyant Ino réussir son coup, elle avait le champ libre pour aider le Namikaze…

Si Ino avait échoué, elle aurait dû aller aider la blonde. Mais là, tout fonctionnait selon le plan.

-Ryuto ? Souffla le blessé, surpris.

Ino eut un léger sourire.

-Je ne suis pas Ryuto. Souffla la blonde à travers le corps du genin d'Ame No Kuni. Elle frappa subitement la nuque du garçon blond qui s'effondra dans l'inconscience

Un peu plus loin, Naruto et Hinata, dans une concordance surprenante, menait sans difficulté le combat. En effet, le dernier genin d'Ame No Kuni encore debout et apte à combattre se faisait dominer par le duo de Konoha. De plus, vu qu'il était déjà fatigué de son dernier combat, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Naruto, Kunai en main, toucha finalement la cuisse du brun qui s'effondra au sol. Sans un mot, Hinata frappa à plusieurs endroits le genin chargé de la surveillance. Les coups donnés par la Hyuuga furent envoyés à une vitesse surprenante, bloquant ainsi le flot de chakra de son adversaire.

Au sol, le genin brun d'Ame ne pouvait plus bouger. Le combat s'était terminé sans difficulté pour Konoha. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à aider Ino.

Le ninja blessé étant inconscient et le ninja surveillant ayant l'impossibilité d'utiliser son chakra, le fameux Ryuto était le dernier obstacle.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Ils commencent à reprendre le dessus… Souffla Ino.

Sans un mot, les deux genins s'élancèrent vers Ino. Naruto attrapa immédiatement l'homme par derrière alors qu'Hinata enlevait toutes les armes qu'elle voyait sur le fameux Ryuto.

Le corps de Ryuto s'effondra subitement alors que l'esprit d'Ino disparaissait de ce dernier. Sans un mot, Naruto frappa l'homme à la nuque, terminant ainsi le combat.

Quelques secondes passèrent alors qu'Ino ressortait des buissons, satisfaites.

Tout s'était passé rapidement, à la méthode ninja. Le plan avait été préparé méticuleusement, et il avait peu de chance de rater.

-Bien ! Maintenant, il faut les attacher et les fouiller ! S'exclama Hinata, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ils avaient eu de la chance avec cette équipe.

Hinata sortit immédiatement les symboles de l'eau et de la forêt des poches du genin brun. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant qu'ils venaient d'avoir le symbole de la forêt pour la deuxième fois.

Ainsi, leur escapade en forêt n'était pas encore finie !

Elle soupira alors que Naruto était en train d'attacher les trois genins d'Ame à l'arbre le plus proche.

Un immense bruit provoqua l'envol de tous les oiseaux des alentours. D'un même réflexe, les trois genins se retournèrent, arme en main.

Quel était-ce bruit ? D'où venait-il ?

Sans un mot, les regards des trois genins de Konoha se croisèrent. La lueur de surprise se confondait à une certaine appréhension. Une explosion ayant fait un tel bruit ne devait pas venir de n'importe qui…

-Il faut s'éloigner de là… Souffla Hinata, rapidement imité par Ino.

Naruto grimaça. Comparé à ses coéquipières, lui, il avait envie de découvrir l'origine de ce bruit. Lentement, il regarda autour de lui. Un léger sourire moqueur traversa son visage, attirant les regards surpris de ses coéquipières.

-J'envoie un clone voir ce qu'il se passe ! On pourra donc se renseigner sans être au près du danger !

D'un simple regard, les deux filles se concertèrent. Elles acquiescèrent rapidement, séduites par la proposition de Naruto. Ce dernier ne cessait de les surprendre par ses stratégies inédites.

Leur esprit d'équipe devenait de plus en plus impressionnant !

Dans un unique signe, Naruto fit apparaitre cinq clones tout autour de lui, le masquant avec de la fumée. Sans un mot, les copies de Naruto se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.

Une fois seul, les trois genins se regardèrent.

-On devrait se diriger vers la tour maintenant ! On a le symbole de la forêt en double ! On pourra surement obtenir celui de la flamme en faisant un échange !

Hinata acquiesça, alors que Naruto, un sourire intéressé aux lèvres, ramassait l'un des symboles de la forêt sous son t-shirt.

A toute vitesse, les clones avançaient vers l'origine de l'explosion. Des sourires aux lèvres, ces derniers se moquaient bien de rencontrer un adversaire ou pas. Il y avait trop de souvenirs en jeu pour que l'on s'inquiète de si peu. Les adversaires n'étaient que des jeunes ninjas avec un niveau chuunin au maximum pour certains !

Pourtant, l'un des cinq blonds, le visage sérieux s'attendait au pire. L'explosion lui rappelait un peu trop le dernier examen chuunin qu'il avait pu faire. La voix elle-même avait pris possession du corps de Naruto.

Cette dernière avait bien créé cinq clones, mais au lieu d'envoyer toutes ses copies vers l'explosion, il avait préféré laisser les filles avec un clone.

Il y avait des dangers plus importants vers cette explosion. Et puis, avec le Byakugan d'Hinata, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose !

Une seconde explosion se fit entendre. Beaucoup plus proche, cette dernière montrait à Naruto qu'il se dirigeait vers le bon endroit. Il grimaça !

Son instinct se trompait rarement !

Cette fois, cela n'allait pas être un simple combat. Cependant, il avait un avantage. Même si Hinata et Ino étaient de parfaites partenaires pour Naruto, lorsque la voix prenait possession du corps du Namikaze, le garçon était beaucoup plus efficace seul !

Un cri de douleur se fit entendre soudainement, attirant l'attention de Naruto. Sans un mot, le garçon se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri, laissant ses clones poursuivre leur course vers le lieu de l'explosion.

Seul, le vrai Naruto attrapa son sabre. Il fallait mieux être préparé à tout !

Une immense tête de serpent émergea des fourrés, figeant Naruto dans son avancé. Le jeune ninja blond se crispa. Sur un croc de l'animal, des mèches roses étaient présentes.

-Aidez-moi ! Cria une voix féminine.

La voix, venant du sol, attira le regard du genin. Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement alors qu'il voyait la propriétaire de ces cheveux. Sans une pensée, le garçon s'élança vers le reptile pour aider la jeune Kunoichi de Konoha. Dans ce monde, Naruto n'était peut-être pas dans la même équipe que Sakura, mais ils étaient tout de même tous les deux ninjas du même village.

Un serpent géant venait de s'attaquer à Sakura. Il n'allait pas laissé passer ça aussi facilement ! La rose se releva par réflexe, évitant une attaque du serpent. Elle retomba au sol devant le tremblement du sol suite à l'attaque du serpent.

Le reptile, concentré sur sa proie, remarqua la présence au dernier moment du nouvel arrivant. Une gerbe de sang vola sur les fourrées alors que le corps de sa proie aux cheveux roses disparaissaient de son regard !

L'animal se figea, ressentant une douleur au niveau de sa gorge.

En regarda au sol, le serpent ne put que voir des tâches de sang. Et puis cette douleur… Le liquide carmin et cette souffrance devaient être liés ! Il avait été touché ! Etait-ce sa proie aux cheveux roses qui l'avait touché ?

La bête regarda autour d'elle.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa proie !

Un peu plus loin, à l'abri du reptile, Naruto venait de s'arrêter. Dans ses bras, Sakura, recroqueviller, se tenait à son cou. Frissonnante, la jeune fille n'osait pas sortir son visage de l'épaule du garçon.

-Sakura-chan ! Souffla le garçon, attirant le regard de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se figea en voyant le visage du garçon qu'elle appelait « raté ». Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Naruto ! Où est le serpent ? S'inquiéta subitement la jeune fille, regardant partout autour d'elle.

Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux devant l'attaque du serpent. Elle avait cru vivre ses dernières secondes. Mais elle était encore vivante ! Grâce à Naruto ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Reste-là ! Je m'occupe du serpent ! Soigne tes plaies ! Souffla le jeune blond d'une voix apaisante.

Sans un autre mot, le Namikaze reposa la rose au sol. Sakura regardait Naruto étrangement. Depuis quand était-il aussi mature ? Il semblait totalement différent de l'académie. Etait-ce le Naruto dont Hinata et Ino parlait ?

Le blond, après avoir posé Sakura au sol, se releva. D'un bond, il s'éloigna, repartant à la chasse au serpent.

Depuis quelques secondes, la bête regardait partout autour d'elle. Son odorat ne l'aidait pas vraiment. L'odeur de sa proie était maintenant couplée à une autre senteur ! Le serpent ne voyait pas où pouvait être le nouvel intrus !

Et puis, la douleur et l'odeur de son propre sang l'empêchait de vraiment pouvoir être le chasseur qu'il était !

-Je n'ai réussi qu'à te faire une simple blessure superficielle… Souffla une voix, attirant le regard du serpent.

Devant la bête, un garçon blond était présent. Un sourire sanguinaire apparut sur la gueule du serpent Le nouvel intrus était devant lui !

Une explosion provoqua un souffle de vent assez impressionnant. Par réflexe, Naruto regarda autour de lui….

Il cligna des yeux. L'expérience de ses clones lui revenait. Deux de ses copies venaient d'être détruites, lui donnant ainsi de très mauvaises informations.

Le reste de l'équipe 7, composé de Shikamaru et Sasuke, se retrouvait face à un ninja aux cheveux longs et bruns. Sans l'intervention des deux clones, Shikamaru serait mort à l'heure actuelle !

Cela lui rappelait trop le combat de sa propre équipe 7 face à Orochimaru.

La voix qui contrôlait le corps de Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son propre premier examen chuunin ! Il ne devait pas rester longtemps ici !

Profitant de la distraction, le serpent s'élança vers Naruto, gueule ouverte. Le blond sauta sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque de peu. Le corps du jeune Naruto n'avait pas les mêmes réflexes que son corps d'adulte. A deux mètres de lui, le serpent était là !

Le visage de Naruto exprima une légère grimace !

Il fallait en finir vite !

Le sabre en main, Naruto fit un bond sur le serpent. La lame s'illumina subitement avant de s'enfoncer dans le corps du reptile. L'épée, enveloppée de chakra Futon, perfora l'animal de part en part!

Un cri de douleur se fit entendre.

Le reptile s'égosillait, sentant la mort arriver. Dans un dernier cri guttural, l'animal tomba au sol.

Sakura cligna des yeux.

Naruto venait de terrasser l'animal avec une telle facilité ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi différent du Naruto habituel ? Il semblait si mature et si fort ! Ce n'était pas le Naruto qu'elle connaissait.

Sans un bruit, le Namikaze s'éloigna du corps du reptile, se dirigeant vers les explosions. Naruto semblait complètement se moquer d'avoir terrassé un serpent de cette taille !

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !

Elle grimaça. La pensée de Sasuke et de Shikamaru traversa son esprit ! Elle devait les retrouver ! Ils devaient eux aussi être dans une mauvaise posture !

Les deux derniers clones de Naruto étaient en position défensive. Derrière eux, Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient au sol, blessés ! Alors que Sasuke avait la cuisse en sang et se tenait le cou, Shikamaru avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et sa veste totalement déchiré.

Le combat avait été compliqué !

-Un nouveau rat de Konoha vient aider ses amis ! Que c'est mignon ! Souffla l'oppresseur.

Ce dernier, ou plutôt cette dernière, était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient maintenant désordonnés, et une légère lueur brillait dans ses yeux, contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

Les deux clones de Naruto n'étaient pas très fiers. En effet, les deux autres copies s'étaient fait rapidement détruire en défendant les deux garçons de l'équipe 7.

-Pourquoi un ninja du pays de l'herbe souhaiterait-il tant éliminer des ninjas de Konoha ? Répondit immédiatement l'un des clones, faisant sourire l'inconnu.

Même si les Naruto connaissaient l'identité de cet intrus, ils ne pouvaient divulguer l'information devant Sasuke et Shikamaru !

L'un des clones se tourna vers Sasuke, et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Le sceau d'Orochimaru était déjà présent.

-Je ne cherche qu'un nouveau corps pour pouvoir avoir plus de puissances, gamin !

La langue de l'intrus lécha ses propres lèvres, faisant grimacer les deux clones. Sans un mot, la bouche du Sannin s'agrandit, laissant apparaitre une lame !

Seul Naruto put reconnaitre l'arme.

La légendaire Kusanagi entrait dans le jeu.

-Bien ! Maintenant, assez joué ! Je me moque des ratés dans ton genre ! C'est pour cette raison que je vais te tuer, Namikaze ! Souffla le Sannin, le sabre dans sa main droite.

Les clones grimacèrent. Ils étaient reconnus ! En même temps, il n'y en avait pas des dizaines des genins blonds à Konoha ! Les clones se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer. La voix contrôlait les Naruto.

Ils avaient une chance de survivre face à Orochimaru. Il fallait juste la jouer finement.

D'un même mouvement, les deux copies sortirent leur sabre, provoquant un sourire sur le visage de l'intrus.

Il fallait surprendre leur adversaire. C'était leur unique chance !

Derrière les clones, Shikamaru, malgré la situation, ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par son ex-coéquipier de l'académie. Depuis quand Naruto était-il si charismatique ? De dos, il semblait être un autre garçon !

Sasuke, au sol, se tenait le cou. La douleur le submergeait, l'empêchant de suivre le combat. La présence de la légendaire épée augmentait encore plus la douleur. Augmentait-elle le pouvoir de la marque ?

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Orochimaru fixa les deux clones.

Tout se figea pour Shikamaru et Sasuke ! L'aura meurtrière de leur adversaire venait de les mettre à terre ! Une telle envie de meurtre était tout simplement terrifiante et inimaginable ! Dans un dernier sursaut, Shikamaru s'effondra au sol, un léger filet de bave aux lèvres.

Les deux clones posèrent un genou au sol. L'envie de meurtre d'Orochimaru était toujours aussi impressionnante. Il n'était pas un membre des Sannin par hasard ! Il avait la puissance d'un Kage !

Les deux Naruto grimacèrent.

Dans l'autre monde, le Naruto, qu'il était, avaient la connaissance et la puissance d'un Kage. Ici, avec le corps du jeune Naruto, il n'avait que sa connaissance et son instinct pour survivre…

Il ne pouvait utiliser la puissance qu'il avait possédée ! Du moins pas entièrement…

Orochimaru avançait lentement vers ses proies, tel un prédateur. Ses cibles étaient à sa merci !

Les deux clones se relevèrent, étonnant légèrement l'ex-sannin. Le sourire du déserteur de Konoha ne fut que plus grand !

-Impressionnant ! Tu arrives à supporter cette envie meurtrière ! Konoha n'est donc pas si faible…

Les Naruto, eux, étaient attirés par une autre chose ! Après tout, des envies meutrières, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en ressentaient !

-Kusanagi ! Souffla l'un des clones, attirant le regard de l'intrus.

L'ex-Sannin attrapa l'arme dans sa main droite avant de la faire tournoyer.

-Tu sembles bien au courant, jeune Namikaze ! Ricana l'intrus.

Le clone eut un léger sourire. Maintenant que Shikamaru et Sasuke étaient hors-course, il pouvait parler librement.

-J'ai fait énormément de recherches sur les armes légendaires…

Le Naruto tendit en avant son arme, la faisant tournoyer à son tour, attirant le regard du Sannin. Cette arme était-elle une arme légendaire ?

-Et je sais que la Kusanagi est déjà la propriété de quelqu'un ! L'ex-Sannin Orochimaru…

La langue du déserteur frétilla alors qu'elle passa sur les lèvres du serpent. Ce simple genin venait de découvrir sa véritable identité…

La main gauche du déserteur se posa sur son front et descendit lentement vers le sol. Peu à peu, le visage du déserteur se dévoilait. La véritable figure d'Orochimaru était là !


	7. Chapter 6 : l'élévation du Genin

Sans un mot, les deux genins s'élancèrent. A l'épée, les clones se débrouillaient. Ils pouvaient surprendre le Sannin sur leur maitrise du Katana. Ils devaient aussi profiter du fait qu'Orochimaru avait dévoilé son véritable visage.

Ils devaient montrer qu'un nom ne les apeurait pas !

Le sourire carnassier du Sannin n'en fut que plus grand. Il était de plus en plus rare de voir un adversaire qui ne craignait pas son nom.

Un éclat métallique se fit entendre, alors que les lames s'entrechoquaient. Durant quelques secondes, les deux adversaires tentèrent de se repousser, poussant sur leur lame.

Un nuage de fumée apparut alors que l'un des clones explosait. Le cou d'Orochimaru venait de grandir pour mordre à la gorge, la copie de Naruto.

Un de moins…

Dans un bond, le dernier Naruto recula en arrière, surpris.

Les pouvoirs d'Orochimaru étaient de terribles armes dans un combat…

-Tu crois réellement qu'un gamin et quelques uns de ses clones peuvent faire quelque chose contre moi ? Se moqua le Sannin, se passant une nouvelle fois la langue sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire moqueur traversa l'ultime résistant du combat face à Orochimaru…

-Je ne suis pas qu'un simple gamin ! Souffla le garçon, provoquant un léger reniflement chez le Sannin.

Dans un cri de rage, le genin de Konoha s'élança en courant vers l'avant.

Le Sannin secoua lentement la tête. Ce jeune ninja était un présomptueux. Pensait-il pouvoir faire quelque chose face à lui ?

L'idée de le tuer était séduisante. Mais il pouvait aussi torturer ce gamin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas devenu un Sannin par chance !

Ce garçon attaquait avec l'intention de tuer… Un sourire moqueur traversa le visage du Sannin. Dans un bond, il s'élança à son tour vers ce gamin. Tuer ce gamin allait faire comprendre à l'Hokage et à l'éclair jaune ce qu'était la véritable vie des ninjas… Tuer leur descendant était de plus en plus tentant !

Sous le regard surpris de Naruto, l'épée Kusanagi devint plus grande. Elle passa sa garde, traversant son abdomen de part en part… Le sang éclaboussa le corps du Sannin.

-Je te l'avais dit gamin ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi…

Un sourire traversa le visage du jeune ninja de Konoha. Quoi ?

-Raté ! Ricana le blond.

Un sifflement se fit entendre, alors qu'une nouvelle gerbe de sang volait dans l'air et qu'un bruit lourd résonnait à travers la forêt.

Un pouf se fit immédiatement entendre.

Le genin explosa dans un nuage de fumée, montrant à Orochimaru que le garçon n'était qu'un clone. L'épée Kusanagi tomba au sol, accompagné de la main qui la tenait.

Une lame venait de couper le bras d'Orochimaru.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le véritable Naruto donna un coup de pied dans la hanche d'Orochimaru, l'envoyant au sol en profitant de l'effet de surprise.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, alors que le Sannin se relevait lentement. Il avait perdu tout sourire alors qu'il regardait son bras… Du sang s'égouttait lentement.

Face à lui, ce gamin blond l'avait surpris. Rapidement, il repassa toutes les dernières secondes du combat dans son esprit.

-Ton clone ? Il a crié en m'attaquant pour masquer ton arrivé !

Légèrement impressionné par ce genin de Konoha, Orochimaru acquiesça lentement. Le son de sa course avait été camouflé par le cri. L'odeur du nouvel arrivant était infime au milieu de la forêt. Il s'était concentré sur ce clone pour se délecter de sa grimace lorsqu'il recevrait la lame dans l'abdomen.

Le genin s'était bien joué de lui, prenant en compte le fait qu'Orochimaru sous-estimait son adversaire.

-Tu n'as pas récupéré que la fougue de ta mère Gamin ! Tu as aussi hérité de l'inventivité de ton père… Souffla Orochimaru, impressionné.

Le Sannin laissa son regard retombé sur son bras. Là, comme par magie, le membre du sannin repoussa immédiatement ! Orochimaru était de nouveau entier. Le combat reprenait…

-Tu es surprenant, Namikaze ! Je te laisse une chance de survivre ! Rejoint mes forces armées !

Seul un ricanement lui répondit. Ce gamin blond se moquait de lui alors qu'il jouait avec une épée. Orochimaru cligna des yeux…

Ce garçon était en train de jouer avec Kusanagi, son arme ! Quand l'avait-il prise ?

Le Sannin était déstabilisé pour la première fois. Ce gamin n'était pas normal… D'un rapide coup d'œil, le déserteur regarda le lieu du combat. Là, à quelques pas de lui, l'épée du garçon était là… Elle était au près du reste de sa précédente main…

-Kawarimi d'une arme ? S'étonna le Sannin.

Il n'eut qu'un acquiescement en retour. Ce Namikaze semblait imprévisible, tel un enfant hyperactif. A moins que tout était prévu…

Le bras du Sannin s'agrandit immédiatement vers le sabre de Naruto.

-Montre-moi si tu mérites d'utiliser Kusanagi ! Elle choisit elle-même son utilisateur ! S'écria le Sannin, prêt à en finir.

D'un côté, si ce garçon arrivait à tenir l'épée entre ses mains, c'est qu'il avait les capacités de l'utiliser. Le sannin grimaça… Il devait récupérer son arme ! Il avait du abattre son précédent propriétaire pour obtenir la Kusanagi !

Sa main se posa subitement sur l'arme du garçon. Il se figea, écarquillant les yeux… Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Cria Orochimaru, figé.

Le genin regarda Orochimaru.

-A ce que je vois, tu ne mérites pas d'utiliser mon arme… Souffla le gamin.

Peu à peu, l'arme aspirait le chakra d'Orochimaru. Le sceau, présent sur le manche du sabre, récupérait le chakra d'une personne n'ayant pas de lien avec le sang de Naruto…

Orochimaru, grimaçant, lança un dernier regard sur le genin.

-Je me vengerais, gamin…

Le corps du Sannin coula telle de la boue. Le clone de terre du Sannin venait d'être détruit… Sans un mot, Naruto retomba au sol. La Kusanagi en main, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la fatigue.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le garçon se relève. Il s'élança vers sa propre épée. Maintenant il avait deux armes légendaires à ses ordres.

Aujourd'hui, il avait eu de la chance en résistant à Orochimaru... Il connaissait déjà les techniques de son adversaire. Il avait l'ascendant sur lui et sur les techniques que les sannins utilisaient. Et puis, heureusement qu'il affrontait qu'un simple clone de terre… Et surtout, Orochimaru ne l'avait pris que pour un simple Genin…Qu'aurait-il pu faire sinon ?

Lentement, le genin se dirigea vers Shikamaru et Sasuke. Même s'ils n'étaient plus dans la même équipe, il pouvait toujours vérifier qu'ils allaient bien.

Un par un, il inspecta ses deux camarades. Alors que Sasuke semblait s'être effondrée à cause de la marque qu'il avait au cou, Shikamaru était tombé dans l'inconscience suite à l'attaque mentale d'Orochimaru…

Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts…

Le garçon se figea en voyant un objet intéressant… Au cou de Sasuke, le pendentif de la flamme était présent. Naruto passa la main sous sa propre chemise pour attraper le symbole de la forêt. Il pouvait toujours faire un échange d'objet… Après tout, il les avait aidés !

Sans un mot, il échangea les deux objets. Ça, au moins, c'était fait !

Naruto se figea. Un léger bruit venait de trahir la présence d'un spectateur… Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers la droite. Là, une jeune fille était présente. Figée, cette dernière regardait Naruto, bouche-bée.

En voyant le regard de la jeune fille, elle ne semblait pas être là que depuis quelques minutes. Devant sa mine atterrée, elle avait vraisemblablement vu son combat contre Orochimaru…

Kurotsuchi avait elle aussi était attirée par le bruit de l'explosion. Et là, le clone qu'elle avait envoyé avait vu une scène surprenante. Comme un simple genin de Konoha avait-il réussi à repousser un clone de terre d'Orochimaru ? Et dire qu'un garçon de son âge avait réussi à voler la Kusanagi à Orochimaru lui-même…

La voix, toujours dans le corps de Naruto, ne put s'empêcher de reconnaitre la petite-fille du Tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi ! Ainsi, cette dernière participait à l'examen …

En participant à la quatrième grande guerre ninja, il avait pu échanger quelques mots avec cette jeune fille. Aujourd'hui, ils ne se connaissaient pas…

Il soupira.

Comment devait-t-il réagir ?

Il souffla, mit un doigt sur sa bouche, intimant à la jeune fille de garder le secret. Kurotsuchi ne savait pas quoi faire…

Ce qu'elle venait de voir changeait le court de sa mission. Ce Naruto Namikaze était dangereux. Sa mission était donc de l'éliminer. Mais si, seul, il arrivait à trouver le moyen de battre un clone d'Orochimaru… Que pouvait-elle faire contre lui ?

Elle laissa son regard tomber sur le corps de Shikamaru et de Sasuke… Ces derniers ne l'intéressaient pas ! Pourtant, ce garçon blond les avait défendus…

Son clone disparu dans un tas de boue. Elle avait toutes les informations disponibles…

Naruto grimaça. On l'avait repéré…

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, venant des fourrés. Des cheveux roses apparurent subitement, montrant à Naruto que Sasuke et Shikamaru n'étaient plus seul.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle arrivait ?

-Naruto ? Commença la jeune genin de Konoha.

Naruto lui fit un sourire avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de feuilles.

Hinata et Ino s'étaient arrêtés à l'abri. Couverts par des arbres cassés, elles attendaient le retour de leur coéquipier. Ce dernier était parti à la recherche de bois…

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et un bon feu ne serait pas négligeable pour l'obscurité prochaine. D'une, il allait les réchauffer, et de deux, il allait permettre de chauffer la nourriture qu'ils avaient pu récupérer…

Un bruit attira immédiatement leur attention. D'un même mouvement, les deux filles se retournèrent. Là, devant eux, le troisième membre du groupe venait d'apparaitre, du bois dans les mains.

Des cernes sur les yeux, les vêtements déchirés et poussiéreux, Naruto était là.

-Voila le bois ! Souffla le garçon avant de s'installer entre les deux filles, épuisé.

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant. Le garçon avait été plutôt long pour cherché si peu de bois… D'un même mouvement, elles se regardèrent et sortir immédiatement leur Kunai.

-Prouve-nous que tu es bien Naruto !

Hinata, byakugan enclenchée, et Ino, un kunai pointé vers Naruto, menaçait le garçon. D'un seul mouvement, Naruto leva les mains au ciel, laissant tomber le bois au sol.

-Ino ! Hinata ! C'est moi, Naruto…

Ne se calmant pas, les deux filles regardèrent Naruto de haut en bas.

-Pourquoi as-tu les vêtements si abimés ?

Le garçon grimaça lentement. Devait-il leur dire qu'il venait d'affronter un Sannin pour sauver l'équipe 7 ? Devait-il leur dire qu'il avait éventré un serpent géant pour protéger Sakura ?

Il regarda tour à tour les deux filles, contents qu'elles soient sur leur garde.

-Je suis Naruto Namikaze… Je vous ai sauvé la vie au pays des crocs en arrêtant l'attaque d'un assassin d'Oto avec mon sabre !

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant, grimaçante.

-Un ennemi pourrait avoir obtenu cette information… Souffla Ino alors qu'Hinata s'était légèrement relâchée.

Naruto se retint de rire. Il savait quoi dire…

-Ino…

Le Namikaze s'était tourné vers la blonde.

-… Tu as la photo de Sasuke Uchiwa, torse-nu, dans la poche arrière de ta sacoche à Kunai !

Sous le regard surpris d'Hinata, la jeune Yamanaka devint rouge comme une écrevisse. Elle baissa immédiatement son arme, alors qu'Hinata et Naruto la regardaient, moqueurs.

-Comment le sais-tu ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille, gênée.

Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il regarda Hinata, puis Ino…

-Tu l'as faite tomber durant un des entrainements de Yugao-sensei au pays des crocs…

Ino était vraiment gênée par cette révélation. Cependant, si Naruto n'avait pas dit cette information plus tôt, c'est qu'il la respectait. Elle secoua la tête avant de regarder son coéquipier.

-Mais alors… S'inquiéta Hinata.

Naruto se tourna vers sa coéquipière du clan Hyuuga.

-… Pourquoi tes vêtements sont déchirés ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune genin attrapa le symbole du feu qu'il avait échangé avec l'équipe 7.

-Ca intéresse quelqu'un de dormir au chaud ?

Les deux jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient une chance de rejoindre la tour avant la tombée de la nuit, soit juste 11h après le début de l'épreuve numéro une de l'examen chuunin…

Hinata enclencha son Byakugan.

-C'est possible d'atteindre la tour… Nous sommes actuellement à moins de vingt minutes de cette dernière, et on peut éviter tous les pièges et autres équipes grâce au byakugan !

Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre. Elle venait d'une direction opposée à celle de la tour. D'autres combats débutaient. Les trois genins se regardèrent…

-Allons à la tour… Moins de temps on passera dans cette forêt, et mieux ce sera ! Souffla Hinata, surprenant ainsi ses deux coéquipiers.

Sans un mot, les deux blonds acquiescèrent. Ils s'élancèrent donc vers la tour, profitant de l'agitation pour se mouvoir sans difficulté.

A quelques centaines de mètres de la tour, Hinata, Byakugan actionné, fit signe à ses coéquipiers de s'arrêter. D'un autre signe de main, elle indiqua les arbres puis les fourrés.

Dans un accord commun, les trois genins se mirent à l'ombre d'un arbre.

-Une équipe adverse a placé un piège à la sorti de la forêt… Souffla la brune, attirant l'attention.

Rien qu'avec cette information, il pouvait évaluer la distance que le byakugan d'Hinata pouvait parcourir pour visualiser les alentours. Cette distance ne semblait pas dépasser les six cents mètres, mais pour une genin de douze ans, ce n'était pas une distance négligeable.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Continua immédiatement Ino, étonnamment sérieuse.

Naruto ne rajouta pas un mot. Ce n'était pas lui le spécialiste des plans… Il était surtout le gars qui réagissait par l'instinct.

-Le mieux serait de contourner le piège, même si on doit faire quelques kilomètres de plus… On peut aussi attendre pour profiter de l'obscurité !

D'un même mouvement, les deux filles se tournèrent vers Naruto. Ce dernier s'étonna Ino et Hinata attendaient son avis sur la question…

Il resta quelques secondes, silencieux.

-On a déjà tous les symboles et on ne connait pas la puissance de ceux qui ont installé le piège ! Le mieux serait de rester discret et atteindre la tour sans encombre…

Les deux filles acquiescèrent, du même avis. Les ninjas étaient peut-être considéré comme des machines de guerre, mais ils avaient eux aussi leur limite. S'ils pouvaient esquiver un combat, ils ne refusaient pas cette option, loin de là !

La tour était maintenant devant eux. Ils avaient réussi à éviter tous les différents pièges qui avaient pu être posés. Face à l'immense porte du bâtiment, les trois élèves s'arrêtèrent. C'était le moment.

Les trois genins posèrent la main sur l'ouverture. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Ils n'eurent le temps de ne faire que quelques pas avant qu'un groupe de ninja apparaissent devant eux.

-Bienvenu à vous, Genin !

Face à l'équipe 10, six chuunins du village de la feuille étaient présents. Ils regardèrent tour à tours les trois jeunes ninjas qui venaient d'entrer dans la tour.

-Bien ! Montrez-nous les symboles !

Sans prononcer un mot, les trois genins mirent en avant les symboles qu'ils venaient de récupérer. Trois chuunins récupérèrent immédiatement les symboles pour vérifier leur authenticité.

Les six ninjas se regardèrent un instant. Les trois shinobis ayant examiné les objets acquiescèrent, diminuant tout de suite la pression dans la salle.

Celui qui semblait être le dirigeant du groupe des chuunins prit la parole :

-Vous venez de réussir l'épreuve de survie de l'examen Chuunin ! Félicitation ! Vous allez maintenant passer à la seconde épreuve ! A partir de maintenant, vous devez vous séparer pour choisir les trois chemins…

L'équipe 10 regarda autour d'elle. La salle était vide en dehors de six sièges et de trois portes. Les sièges devaient surement servir s'il y avait des équipes à attendre.

Les trois genins se regardèrent un instant. D'un simple acquiescement, ils se comprirent… Cette fois, ils étaient seuls !

Naruto, par galanterie, laissa les deux filles choisir les portes. Il entra dans la dernière sans un mot. A l'entrée, il se figea. La pièce était plus petite que la précédente. Devant Naruto, une chaise, dos à lui, était au milieu de la salle.

-Installez-vous, Naruto Namikaze !

L'un des deux ninjas venait de prendre la parole.

-La seconde épreuve va commencer ! Cette dernière va nous permettre de voir si vous êtes mentalement apte à devenir Chuunin ! Si la première épreuve était une épreuve physique, celle-ci est liée à votre intelligence !

Naruto grimaça un instant avant de s'installer sur la chaise. Face à lui, deux ninjas masqués étaient présents.

-Quatre questions vous seront posées…

Naruto regarda les deux ninjas présents dans la pièce.

-Un Chuunin peut diriger une équipe de ninjas… Il doit être capable de donner des ordres, de créer des plans, de sacrifier ses hommes pour la mission mais aussi de se sacrifier lui-même !

Le ninja masqué laissa un temps de silence.

-Par exemple, si tu te retrouvais à la tête d'une équipe de trois ninjas. Ta mission est de récupérer un rouleau d'informations en plein centre d'un champ de bataille. Comment agirais-tu ?

Le blond grimaça. Il n'était pas un habitué des plans ou des réflexions...

-Sait-on le nombre d'adversaires et à quoi ressemble le lieu où se trouve le rouleau ? Demanda subitement Naruto, motivé.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent un instant.

-Il n'y a aucunes informations sur le sujet…

Le genin acquiesça, grimaçant.

-Avant de tenter toutes offensives, je préfèrerais découvrir le terrain, connaitre le nombre d'adversaires possibles, s'il y a des civils…

Le garçon se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Pour ça, l'utilisation du Kage Bunshin serait une bonne idée… Ensuite, en fonction des résultats, cela sera soit une infiltration, soit une extermination pure et simple de la menace…

L'un des ninjas resta de marbre alors que l'autre acquiesçait, semblant être d'accord avec le genin.

-Extermination ? Soupira celui qui était resté sans bouger. « En as-tu seulement la force et le courage ? »

Naruto le regarda en souriant.

-Nous sommes des ninjas… La force est une des solutions possibles ! Il y a plein d'autres possibilités telles que la pose de piège, la technique de guerilla, et j'en passe…

Les deux ninjas masqués se regardèrent. Le garçon semblait s'y connaitre. En même temps, tout genin ayant écouté à l'académie était capable de donner ce genre de réponse…

-Bien ! Passons à la seconde question ! Toi y compris, quel est la personne la plus apte à devenir Chuunin dans ton équipe?

Naruto cligna des yeux un instant. Cette question était étrange… Il regarda les deux hommes. Ils semblaient attendre une réponse rapide.

-Hinata Hyuuga ! Souffla directement le Genin.

Naruto n'avait même pas hésité pour le choix, à la grande surprise des deux ninjas.

-Et pourquoi ? S'intéressa l'un des ninjas.

Naruto eut un sourire.

-Elle est patiente, réfléchie, intelligente et sait faire preuve de diplomatie… Sans elle l'équipe 10 ne pourrait pas travailler ensemble !

Le silence s'installa. Le Genin avait été bref et précis…

« Intéressant ce test » souffla la voix, étonnant Naruto.

Les deux anbus se reculèrent un instant, semblant parler entre eux.

-Bien ! Troisième question ! Si tu devais indiquer la personne la plus dangereuse de cet examen ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il cligna subitement des yeux. La voix venait de prendre le contrôle du corps de Naruto… Un sourire moqueur traversa le visage du jeune Namikaze.

-Le plus dangereux est Sabaku No Gaara de Suna, ainsi que ses deux équipiers… Ils sont bien plus puissants que des genins et je pense que le plus jeune a le niveau d'un Jounin. Sinon, à vue d'œil, Sasuke Uchiwa et Neji Hyuuga sont dangereux avec leur Dojutsu. Shikamaru Nara est un stratège hors pair…

Naruto laissa quelques secondes de silence.

-Il y a aussi cette fille du village d'Iwa… Entre autre ! Tous les genins, faible ou fort, sont des dangers potentiels…

Le regard de Naruto changea aussitôt. La voix venait de laisser le contrôle. Les deux ninjas étaient complètement surpris par l'énumération de Naruto. Il semblait s'être renseigné sur de nombreux participants.

-Bien… Dernière question !

Naruto leva les yeux vers les deux ninjas.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu devenir Chuunin ? Poursuivi immédiatement l'un des ninjas chargés de l'interrogatoire.

Le test finissait en beauté.

Au début, ils n'eurent qu'un silence assez troublant. Le genin releva les yeux. Ces derniers semblaient transmettre la volonté du garçon.

« Un test de quatre question pour vérifier ton niveau tactique, ta capacité d'observation, ta volonté et ton rôle de ninja ! Intéressant »

La voix avait pris la parole, prenant ainsi Naruto à contre pied en le coupant dans son envie de parler. Le genin souffla un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Chuunin n'est que la première étape ! Mon but est de devenir plus fort que mes parents ! Vu que mon père est devenu Hokage, je deviendrais Hokage moi aussi !

Le garçon semblait sincère dans ses paroles.

-Et pour ça, je ne reculerais devant rien ! Souffla le garçon, fixant les deux ninjas d'un regard acéré.

Surpris, les deux interrogateurs se regardèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de réponse. Pour l'instant, les seuls genins qu'ils avaient interrogés disaient vouloir avoir de meilleures missions ou bien diriger une équipe. C'était vraiment différent de la volonté du jeune Namikaze…

-Devant rien ? Poursuivit l'un des deux ninjas.

Le garçon acquiesça vivement.

-Exact ! En tant que ninjas, je devrais tuer, blesser, prendre des décisions difficiles ou bien même me sacrifier ! Mais, bon, si c'est pour protéger le village ! Je ne vois pas de problème à ça !

Les deux ninjas étaient complètement surpris. Depuis quand un gamin de 12 ans était-il si ancré dans l'esprit Shinobi ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant de sortir de la salle, laissant le gamin seul.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'un des ninjas masqués n'entre dans la salle.

-Naruto Namikaze ! Suivez-moi !

En sortant de la salle, il tomba nez à nez avec Hinata et Ino. Ces dernières, le visage fatigué, ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur coéquipier.

Face à eux, trois ninjas étaient présents.

-Bien ! Une cinquième question vous sera posée ! Voulez-vous continuer ou bien abandonner ici ?

Les trois genins plissèrent les yeux, étonnés.

-Abandonner ? Après tout ce chemin ? S'exclama Ino, moqueuse.

L'un des ninjas acquiesça.

-Exact ! Cependant, si vous voulez continuer et que l'un des membres de votre équipe n'a pas réussi le test, votre équipe est éliminée à vie de l'examen chuunin!

Les trois jeunes ninjas devinrent livides. Durant un instant, ils se regardèrent… Naruto fronça les sourcils… La voix lui avait parlé du rôle de ninja, de l'intelligence, de l'observation et du travail d'équipe ?

« Et la dernière question ! Lier les quatre qualités demandées précédemment, Naruto… »Souffla la voix, moqueuse.

Il releva les yeux vers les trois ninjas examinateurs.

-Je continue ! J'ai confiance en mes coéquipières ! Je sais qu'elles l'ont réussi haut la main ! Et puis, si l'équipe est éliminée à vie, j'atteindrais quand même mon but par mon propre chemin !

Les deux jeunes coéquipières du genin ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Elles retrouvaient le côté imprévisible de leur coéquipier. Elles se regardèrent un instant avant d'acquiescer.

-Je continue aussi… Soufflèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Le silence s'installa durant quelques secondes.

-Bien… Dans ce cas, vous venez de réussir la seconde épreuve ! Souffla l'un des ninjas, blasés !

Les jeunes ninjas d'aujourd'hui étaient surprenants.

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant les genins poursuivre leur avancé. Les trois élèves de l'équipe 10 se figèrent. Devant eux, trois autres équipes étaient déjà présentes.

Suna, Iwa et Konoha étaient déjà représentés. Ino, Hinata et Naruto ne purent s'empêcher d'être surpris de la présence de l'équipe 8 de Konoha. Cette dernière, composée de Kiba, Shino et Choji étaient installés à même le sol, gardant un air sérieux.

Kiba tourna la tête en les voyant arriver.

-Naruto ? Hinata ? Ino ? Vous avez réussi ? S'étonna le garçon.

Un chiot, aux côtés du jeune Inuzuka, se releva subitement, s'élançant immédiatement vers l'équipe 10, leur faisant la fête. Akamaru était là, lui aussi…

-Bien sûr ! Tu nous prends pour qui ? Répondit immédiatement, Ino, énervée.

Kiba fit une légère grimace, reculant d'un pas.

Choji et Shino, plus ou moins souriant, saluèrent l'équipe 10. Konoha était en force.

Naruto ne resta pas longtemps à observer l'équipe 8 de la feuille. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers les deux autres équipes présentes. Iwa et Suna avaient leur représentant. Et en voyant leur regard, ces derniers ne semblaient pas être des enfants de cœur.

Le visage de Naruto se changea subitement. Une nouvelle fois, la voix reprenait possession du corps de Naruto. Le Namikaze avança d'un pas, se mettant face à l'équipe du pays de la terre et de celle du pays du vent.

Un sourire moqueur, le blond de Konoha, croisa le regard de Kurotsuchi. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, surpris… Il tourna subitement la tête, revoyant ainsi les fameux genins de Suna.

Temari, Kankuro et Gaara était là…

Il ne cilla même pas des yeux en les regardant. Il était l'heure de lancer des défis… Son regard s'attarda sur Gaara, et c'est à ce moment là que son sourire devint plus grand. Puis, sans un mot, il reprit sa place parmi l'équipe 10, redevant le Naruto normal…

Il y avait déjà quatre équipes qualifiées alors qu'une journée venait juste de finir… Du haut du balcon, Anko Mitarashi regardait la scène, muette. C'était un examen de haut niveau…

Lentement, elle croisa le regard de tous les participants. A chaque arrivée d'une équipe, elle obtenait les rapports des ninjas chargés des interrogatoires. Elle soupira. Alors que Suna ou bien Iwa ne leur avaient transmis aucune ou alors très peu d'informations, et que l'équipe 8 avait juste transmis ce qu'il fallait, l'équipe 10 avait défait tous les pronostiques.

Cette dernière était l'équipe la plus surprenante par sa composition. La jeune Hyuuga, timide et calme semblait être la plus apte à devenir Chuunin. Ino Yamanaka, extravertie et impulsif, était le maillon fort au niveau intellectuel et le point faible au niveau force. Et finalement, le dernier membre était le plus surprenant.

De loin, il ressemblait à n'importe quel gamin braillard et inutile. Cependant, lorsqu'on parlait avec lui on pouvait découvrir un ninja observateur, méthodique, sûr de lui et surtout avec une volonté surprenante.

En donnant un premier portrait de quelques genins, ils avaient semblé être si sûrs de lui…

La porte s'ouvrit subitement, laissant entrer une autre équipe. Les trois nouveaux genins avaient les bandeaux frontaux de Konoha. Naruto grimaça en reconnaissant le garçon qui semblait mener cette équipe.

Neji Hyuuga, cousin d'Hinata, venait d'arriver. Le regard du Hyuuga était toujours aussi effrayant et mauvais… Assis, Naruto laissa tomber son regard sur les deux autres coéquipiers. Une fille brune et un garçon avec une affreuse coupe au bol.

Il ne les avait jamais vus avant…

Sans un mot, Naruto ferma les yeux. Après une journée de survie, il était toujours intéressant de se reposer.

« Naruto… Médite et rejoins-moi ! On doit parler ! »

Le garçon, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose, s'exécuta. Il ferma les yeux, exécutant le rituel habituel…

L'obscurité revint devant lui, alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux. L'inconnu, les cheveux longs blonds, regardait Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres. Durant quelques instants, Naruto se contenta de fixer l'homme. L'aura de la voix était réconfortante tout en étant effrayante. Une sorte de puissance paisible semblait émaner de l'homme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda subitement le garçon, provoquant le sourire de l'adulte.

Ce dernier s'avança vers Naruto avant de se mettre en tailleur. Il invita le genin à faire de même.

« Appelle-moi, Kurama » Souffla la voix, d'une voix bienveillante.

Naruto acquiesça lentement, par encore sûre d'être en sécurité. Il scruta rapidement autour de lui avant de s'installer.

-Pourquoi es-tu dans mon esprit ? Commença immédiatement le Genin.

Kurama perdit son sourire, regardant le jeune blond. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner… Le caractère impulsif du garçon était prédominant.

« Je suis en toi pour t'aider à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que moi ! »

L'enfant ne comprenait plus du tout, alors que l'homme face à lui semblait parler par énigme. Le jeune Naruto grimaça, détestant les devinettes.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas… Vous êtes dans mon corps, et quand je suis en difficulté, vous prenez possession de moi en claquant simplement des doigts ! Le minimum serait d'indiquer qui vous êtes réellement !

Le fameux Kurama grimaça. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants…

« Tu as raison, Naruto… Pour être précis, je suis toi, dans quelques années ! »

Cette simple réponse figea le garçon. Lui, dans le futur ? Il doutait vraiment de cette réponse ? Et puis, il n'allait surement pas garder ses cheveux aussi longs dans le futur…

-Vous êtes moi ? Répéta Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

Cette discussion commençait à le perdre. L'adulte acquiesça, amusé par la réaction du lui enfant.

« Pas exactement ! Physiquement, nous sommes potentiellement identiques ! Par contre nous avons eu une vie vraiment différente… »

Le genin était totalement perdu devant les déclarations de l'adulte. Ils se regardèrent un instant, silencieux. Ce n'était pas normal du tout !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Kurama secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il était pareil. Il n'aimait pas réfléchir, préférant agir et poser les questions après si c'était encore nécessaire.

« Pour t'expliquer rapidement, je suis Kurama, aussi connu sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Nanadaime Hokage de Konoha… La vie que j'ai vécue a été remplie de solitude, de combat, de démon et de guerre ! A vingt ans, j'étais le ninja le plus puissant du village ! Mais pourquoi être Hokage alors que le village n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même? »

« J'ai donc réfléchi à une solution pour recréer le Konoha puissant, paisible que j'ai connu ! Konoha était un pilier du continent Shinobi et peut-être le seul village ninja pouvant apporter une paix dans le monde de part sa volonté du feu. C'est pourquoi une idée m'est venue à l'esprit ! Ramener les morts à la vie n'était pas dans mes capacités, cependant, en tant que descendant des Uzumakis, l'utilisation des sceaux nous est innée… Il me restait donc une solution : Revenir dans le passé dans le but d'éliminer l'homme à l'origine de la décadence de Konoha et donc de la décadence du monde ninja ! »

Le jeune Naruto de 12 ans écoutait, surpris. Il commençait à rassembler les morceaux, lentement mais surement.

-Tu es revenu dans le passé pour créer un nouveau futur…

Kurama acquiesça, content que l'enfant comprenne.

-… Mais pourquoi es-tu en moi et pas ninja de Konoha ? Ce serait plus facile, non ?

L'adulte garda son sourire. L'enfant posait de très bonne question.

« En revenant dans le passé et en tuant cet homme, j'ai détruit le futur que je connaissais… Peut-être que dans l'idée, c'est un acte égoïste, mais ce Tobi, est à l'origine d'une guerre qui a tué plus de cinquante milles ninjas… »

Le Naruto enfant ouvrit la bouche, complètement surpris. Il ne voyait pas du tout qui pouvait être ce Tobi…

« Donc, si mon futur a été détruit par ce changement dans le passé, j'étais destiné à être détruis moi aussi ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai scellé mon esprit en toi ! Ainsi, même si mon idée échouait, je pourrais encore aider le monde à travers toi… »

Le Naruto adulte se leva subitement, avant de s'incliner

« Je m'excuse de cet acte égoïste et de t'avoir impliqué dedans, Naruto… »

Le garçon, assis, resta quelques secondes à regarder son ainé, complètement surpris. Il s'excusait d'avoir voulu sauver des milliers de vies ? Il aurait fait exactement pareil… Après tout, même s'ils avaient vécu une vie différente, ils étaient tous les deux Naruto…

Le gamin soupira, ému

-Pas besoin de t'excuser ! Je suis même fier d'être devenu un homme comme toi ! Tu étais Hokage et tu as sauvé un monde entier… Du moins, tu as fait ton possible !

Kurama grimaça, touché par les paroles. Cela faisait maintenant 12 ans qu'il s'en voulait. Il avait sacrifié un monde pour en créer un autre bien meilleur. Cela avait de quoi donner de nombreux cauchemars…

Durant ces nombreuses années, il s'en était voulu à mort… Et si son acte ne provoquait qu'une situation encore pire ?

« Merci… » Souffla l'homme, se redressant.

Le visage apaisé, le Naruto adulte regardait l'enfant.

« Bien, maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, je dois te parler de ce que l'on a vu dans la forêt… »

Tout de suite, le Naruto sembla être encore plus intéressé. Lorsque la voix, ou plutôt Kurama, prenait possession de lui, il pouvait voir le combat…

« L'homme que l'on a affronté est le Sannin Orochimaru, l'un des déserteurs de Konoha les plus dangereux… Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu repousser l'un de ses clones ! Orochimaru est un ninja très dangereux et assez tordu dans son genre ! Son but final est de connaitre toutes les techniques du monde et ainsi dominer le continent shinobi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a marqué Sasuke avec un sceau ! Il en a après son corps ! »

« Mais revenons en au combat ! En prenant le contrôle de ton corps, ce sont nos deux esprits qui consomment du chakra ! Donc, ton corps se fatigue deux fois plus vite ! »

Le Gamin acquiesça, comprenant un peu où voulait en venir l'homme.

« C'est pourquoi je t'apprendrais des techniques pour que tu puisses te défendre tous seuls face aux dangers qui nous guettent ! »

L'enfant était vraiment surpris. Un Hokage allait l'entrainer…

-Vous allez m'apprendre le Ninjutsu ? S'exclama le genin, extatique !

Kurama posa sa main sur la tête du genin.

« Entre autre… Mais pas pour l'instant ! Yugao-sensei a raison, tu dois attendre que ton équipe mûrisse avant de te plonger totalement dans le ninjutsu ! »

Une moue de déception traversa le visage du jeune genin.

« Tu vas prendre des directions que très peu de ninjas prennent ! Des disciplines où je peux t'apprendre énormément ! Le Kenjutsu et le Fuinjutsu… »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Même si c'était des arts mineurs comparés au Taijutsu ou bien au Ninjutsu, ces arts méconnus pouvaient vraiment l'aider !

-Le Fuinjutsu ? Répéta le garçon, intéressé.

Kurama acquiesça lentement. Sans un mot, il posa ses mains au sol !

« Technique de scellement : Paralysie du corps »

Des filaments lumineux s'échappèrent des mains alors qu'un cercle se créait sous le corps du jeune Naruto à l'aide de ces fils. Le disque s'illumina durant un instant avant de disparaitre.

Le genin fronça les sourcils, alors que l'adulte souriait. C'était du beau spectacle, mais pas vraiment utile… Il tenta de bouger et ne put que grimacer !

-Mon corps ! Je n'arrive plus à le bouger ! S'exclama le genin, surpris.

L'adulte se contentait de sourire, fier de son effet.

« C'est l'une des techniques de combat basiques du Fuinjutsu… »

Le Naruto du futur reposa sa main. Le cercle se reforma immédiatement avant de se détruire lentement. L'enfant put enfin bouger, encore surpris de l'utilisation du Fuinjutsu. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu sa mère l'utiliser, mais jamais dans un combat. Il avait juste vu des sceaux pratiques tels que le scellement ou bien la protection de zone…

-Génial ! Il faut que vous m'appreniez ça ! Souffla le garçon avec un sourire.

L'adule acquiesça, nonchalant.

« Je te l'apprendrais ! Mais avant, tu dois apprendre à utiliser mon chakra ! Ainsi, même si tu as un chakra très important, si tu en as besoin, tu pourras utiliser le mien, entre autre ! »

Le garçon acquiesça.

« Attrape ma main »

Sans un mot, les deux mains se joignirent, alors que Naruto se retrouva propulser en arrière. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé, au sol, et sous la lumière des projecteurs.


	8. Chapter 7 : Forte Impression

Au-dessus de lui, Ino et Hinata le regardaient, inquiètes.

-Naruto ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ino.

Le garçon se releva comme si de rien n'était. Tout autour d'eux, tous les genins le regardaient, surpris. Naruto tourna la tête rapidement, inspectant les lieux. L'équipe numéro sept était arrivée durant sa méditation et le fixait, étonnée.

-Pas de problème, j'ai été pris par surprise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le garçon, en voyant le regard de tout le monde dirigé vers lui.

Ino et Hinata le regardèrent, surprises, avant de se regarder mutuellement.

-Tu as dormi durant une dizaine d'heures sans qu'on puisse te réveiller, et puis tu t'es subitement mis à déployer un chakra vraiment immense ! S'exclama Hinata, aussi inquiète qu'apeurée.

Maintenant qu'il regardait autour de lui, Naruto pouvait voir soit des visages intéressés ou bien totalement effrayés ! Gaara No Sabaku avaient les yeux injectés de sang, heureux de trouver une telle proie si près de lui. Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiwa regardaient le jeune Namikaze avec excitation.

L'équipe d'Iwa, elle, le regardait particulièrement, comme s'il était un monstre, alors que les autres genins étaient sur le qui-vive, apeurés par cette explosion de chakra.

Une porte s'ouvrit en grand, alors que six anbus et une dizaine de ninjas de Konoha entraient dans la salle démontrant une impression de force étonnante. L'Hokage entra finalement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien le bonjour ! S'exclama Jiraya, heureux de voir les genins qui avaient réussi les premières épreuves.

Malgré ses cinquante ans et son sourire enfantin, l'Hokage était impressionnant. Entouré de ses ninjas, et du haut de ses presque deux mètres, il était vraiment étonnant. C'était la pensée que tous les genins avaient en le voyant arriver.

-Le temps défini pour les deux premières épreuves n'est pas terminé, et pourtant il n'y aura plus de nouveaux arrivants ! En voyant le nombre de symboles que vous avez amené jusqu'à la tour, il est quasi-impossible qu'une nouvelle équipe puisse entrer dans la tour !

Tous les genins se regardèrent, surpris. La nonchalance du dirigeant de Konoha étonnait tout le monde. Pour tous ces genins, cette épreuve était importante, mais pour le Hokage, c'était d'une banalité sans fin.

-Il y aura donc une équipe de Suna, une d'Iwa, quatre de Konoha… Souffla le vieil homme en se frottant les mains.

C'était un très bon résultat pour Konoha. Et dire que les trois équipes de Rookies s'étaient qualifiés. Etait-ce la chance du débutant ou bien juste une génération de futures élites ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant finalement entrer deux nouvelles équipes. Le sourire de Jiraya fut vraiment éclatant. Lorsqu'il avait fait son discours, il devait sans doute déjà connaitre le résultat de ces deux dernières équipes.

-… Et deux du village d'Oto ! Termina le Sannin.

Un par un, l'Hokage dévisagea les huit équipes de genin. A partir de maintenant, Konoha représentait cinquante pourcents des forces présentes pour cet examen.

Le visage de Jiraya changea subitement du tout au tout, prouvant qu'il savait être sérieux de temps en temps.

-A partir de maintenant, vos équipes ne comptent plus ! Vous êtes vingt-quatre genins à vouloir atteindre le titre de chuunins ! Devant le nombre surprenants de survivants, nous allons diviser le nombre de participants par deux !

Les genins n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot. Seul le Hokage semblait être à l'aise au milieu de tant de ninjas.

-Il y aura donc douze duels qui se dérouleront dans les prochaines heures ! Les vainqueurs de chaque combat participeront à la troisième étape qui sera l'habituel tournoi officiel de l'examen chuunin !

Konoha avait peut-être beaucoup plus de participants que les autres, mais c'était aussi elle qui avait le plus de chance d'en perdre. Les équipes d'Iwa et de Suna semblaient être composé de ninjas d'élite alors que les deux équipes d'Oto ne semblaient pas être des enfants de cœurs…

Jiraya soupira avant de claquer dans ses mains subitement, faisant sursauter quelques participants.

-Rendez-vous au terrain de combat !

Le terrain semblait avoir été fait pour ce genre de compétitions. Tout autour de ce dernier, des balcons étaient présents. Les jounins des différentes équipes étaient eux aussi là, attendant leurs élèves. Les sensei, plus ou moins fiers, attendaient la suite de l'évènement en silence.

Sans un mot, le Hokage grimpa au niveau de son balcon personnel. Sur ce dernier, un siège était installé. Jiraya fut à peine assis que les anbus l'accompagnant se mirent à ses côtés, assurant ainsi sa sécurité.

-Que les festivités commencent ! S'exclama l'Hokage, gardant son sourire habituel, tel un souverain attendant son spectacle quotidien.

Un bruit mécanique se fit entendre, attirant le regard de tous les ninjas présents. Le tirage au sort était en train de se faire sur l'écran.

Les noms s'arrêtèrent après quelques secondes d'attente, dévoilant le premier combat de cette épreuve.

« Kabuto Yakushi VS Naruto Namikaze »

Le jeune genin de Konoha manqua quelques secondes de sa vie, figé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il prit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers ses équipières et vers sa sensei.

Ino et Hinata souriaient, ayant hâte de voir leur coéquipier se battre. Yugao restait de marbre.

-Bonne chance, Naruto ! C'est un ninja d'Oto, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire! Souffla Ino, alors qu'Hinata, Byakugan enclenché, jaugeait le futur adversaire de Naruto.

Yugao Uzuki regarda son élève. Ce dernier ne cessait de la surprendre. Elle acquiesça lentement en direction de son élève, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

Le jeune genin regarda autour de lui. Les équipes 7, 8 et 9 étaient à côtés d'eux. Juste avec un regard, Naruto put voir que son combat n'intéressait pas vraiment ses coéquipiers de Konoha. Seule l'équipe 7 semblait être un minimum intéressé.

-On va donc voir si le raté est devenu un peu moins mauvais ! Souffla Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa, le genin de Konoha sensé être le plus puissant de sa génération, se moquait ouvertement de Naruto. Alors qu'il s'attendait à quelques rires ou autres remarques, seul Kiba répondit positivement à sa moquerie en ricanant. Sakura Haruno regardait Naruto, silencieuse alors que Shikamaru Nara venait de fermer les yeux.

Naruto lança un regard mauvais à l'Uchiwa avant de sauter gracieusement par-dessus la barrière de protection. Son adversaire l'attendait. Kabuto Yakushi, simple genin d'Oto, était face à lui. A leur côté, un jounin de Konoha servait d'arbitre.

Ce dernier, cheveux gris en bataille, l'air nonchalant, un œil caché et un masque sur le bas du visage, semblait enchanté d'être l'arbitre du combat.

-Bien… Je serais votre arbitre, j'imagine ! Si vous êtes évanouis, mort ou que vous abandonnez, vous perdez le combat ! Je me laisse le droit d'interrompre un combat en cas de danger extrême ! Vous pouvez y aller ! Souffla Kakashi, en tentant d'être le plus bref possible alors que malgré ses efforts, on avait des difficultés à voir de la motivation dans son arbitrage.

D'un bond, les deux genins reculèrent. Sur les gradins, Jiraya s'était levé, prêt à regarder le combat de son filleul.

Kurotsuchi, petite-fille du Tsuchikage, regardait le combat, prête à vérifier que le jeune Namikaze était aussi terrible qu'elle le pensait. A ses côtés, ses équipiers, plus ou moins intéressés, regardaient la cible de leur mission.

-Affrontez le fils du Kiiroi Senko dès le début ! C'est un honneur pour moi ! S'exclama Kabuto.

Le regard de Naruto se changea une nouvelle fois, attirant le regard surpris de l'arbitre. Il venait de sentir une légère perturbation dans le chakra de Naruto.

Naruto eut un sourire moqueur, changeant ainsi son visage. Ce genre de changement d'expression avait été décrite par Yugao, et Kakashi l'observait pour la première fois.

-Kabuto Yakushi, Tu es le Medic-nin de ton équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ninja d'Oto se figea de surprise. Ce garçon face à lui le connaissait ?

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vu ? S'inquiéta subitement Kabuto, étonné.

Kakashi Hatake regarda les deux adversaires, l'un après l'autre. Même si c'était habituel que deux ninjas se parlent durant un affrontement, c'était étonnant que l'un des deux combattants soit aussi inquiet lorsque l'on découvrait ses talents.

C'était surprenant.

Naruto eut un sourire. C'était la voix qui contrôlait le corps ! Et son côté imprévisible reprenait le dessus. Et s'il savait faire une chose, c'était bien être rusé. Il pouvait donc jouer avec les autres avec facilité quand on les connaissait déjà.

Ainsi, en ayant des informations sur Kabuto Yakushi, il ne pouvait que profiter de son avantage. La connaissance était souvent la clé d'une victoire.

-Si j'ai appris une chose de mes différents senseis, c'est que le savoir est l'atout le plus important pour un ninja !

Kabuto resta silencieux. Tout autour du terrain de combat les autres genins, plus ou moins intéressés, attendait la suite du combat.

Un nuage de fumée apparut à côté de Naruto, laissant un clone apparaitre.

-J'ai appris à récupérer des informations, et grâce à ça, je connais presque toutes les forces et faiblesses de mes adversaires !

Un sourire moqueur traversa le visage de Kabuto. Après tout, durant cet examen, il n'avait fait que jouer son rôle de Genin. Qu'est-ce que son adversaire pouvait savoir d'intéressant sur lui en dehors de ses capacités en médecine ?  
Mais sur ce point-là, les deux adversaires se ressemblaient. La récolte d'informations était un de leur point fort respectif.

Kakashi regarda Naruto avant de laisser son regard tomber sur l'Hokage. Les phrases de Naruto rappelaient étrangement les anciennes activités de l'Hokage. Après tout, Jiraya avait été le plus grand récolteur d'informations de Konoha !

Naruto reprenait-il le flambeau ?

-Et alors, même si tu sais que je suis un Medic-nin, ça ne va rien t'apporter durant le combat...

Naruto attrapa deux Kunai, les lançant immédiatement. Suite à un réflexe assez surprenant, Kabuto attrapa la première arme à quelques centimètres de son visage et esquiva la seconde. Certains des genins observant le match s'étonnèrent de la facilité qu'avait eue Kabuto pour attraper l'arme et pour esquiver la seconde.

Une grimace traversa le visage de Kabuto. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire attaquer. Seuls ses réflexes l'avaient sauvé. Et ce genre de réflexe, très peu de Genin l'avait !

-Je sais aussi que tu es bien plus puissant qu'un simple genin !

Kabuto lança le kunai dans le sol, le plantant. Sans un mot, il se mit en position de combat. Ce jeune Namikaze semblait en savoir un peu trop sur lui ! C'était même surprenant qu'on en sache autant sur lui !

Le ninja d'Oto s'élança immédiatement. Son attaque, étonnamment rapide pour un genin, fut stopper par le clone de Naruto qui s'était mis entre les deux combattants.

Le sourire moqueur de Naruto était toujours présent alors que Kabuto était arrêté par le clone du blond. La main droite de Kabuto s'entoura de chakra avant de frapper le clone dans le plexus solaire.

Le clone éclata dans un nuage de fumée.

-Tu en sais trop sur moi, Namikaze !

Le ninja d'Oto s'élança vers Naruto, ses deux mains recouvertes de chakra. Naruto recula d'un bond, esquivant de peu la main tendu de Kabuto. Le genin du son reproduisit exactement le même enchainement, alors que Naruto se contentait d'esquiver avec une habilité surprenante. Le genin de Konoha semblait prévoir chacun des mouvements de Kabuto.

Dans les tribunes, tout le monde regardait le combat à sens unique. Alors que Naruto avait dominé l'affrontement au niveau oral, il se faisait dominer dans le combat physique. Ino et Hinata, tenant la barrière du balcon, regardaient le combat de leur unique coéquipier masculin, inquiètes.

Naruto ne semblait pas être en position de force !

Yugao, elle, regardait le combat, surprise. Les premières conclusions de son élève semblaient être vraies. Son adversaire était un ninja plutôt talentueux qui utilisait des techniques de Medic-nin pour le combat !

A chaque fois, c'était comme si Naruto devinait ce qui allait se passer. Il semblait savoir énormément de choses sur ses adversaires ainsi que sur la façon de contrer ces derniers. Ici, même si le genin semblait être en position de faiblesse, il n'était pas du tout inquiété par les offensives adverses.

Chacun des coups de Kabuto était deviné quelques millièmes de secondes avant qu'ils touchent leur but. A travers ce combat, on avait l'impression que Naruto avait une expérience du combat plutôt impressionnante.

Les genins de Konoha regardaient le combat, surpris. Naruto, celui qu'on connaissait comme un ninja moyen, résistait bien à son adversaire…

Sasuke regardait le combat, souriant. A travers ce combat, il voyait qu'il dominait encore Naruto. A la place du jeune Namikaze, il aurait déjà pris le dessus sur son adversaire au niveau Taijutsu…

-Pff… Toujours aussi mauvais ce raté ! Grogna Sasuke, attirant le regard de son équipe.

Asuma Sarutobi laissa son regard tomber sur son élève le plus talentueux.

-Regarde mieux que ça Sasuke ! Depuis le début, Naruto n'a pas attaqué une seule fois ! Son adversaire utilise une technique de combat très pointu qui mélange le taijutsu et l'art des Medic-nin ! Ses mains sont prolongés par des lames de chakra qui peuvent endommagés le corps adverses pour l'affaiblir dans ses mouvements, l'empêcher de se battre ou bien le tuer dans le pire des cas !

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ? Son adversaire n'est pas vraiment rapide dans ses gestes ! Ils sont faciles à esquiver, non ? Continua l'Uchiwa.

Asuma acquiesça, comprenant les réflexions de son élève.

-Exact ! Ce genre de technique ne demande pas de la vitesse ! Il faut juste être très précis et surtout très souple ! Une seule lame de chakra peut te couper une artère et tu pourrais mourir dans les deux minutes qui suivent !

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Kabuto, surpris. De telles techniques existaient ?

-Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de pouvoir utiliser ce genre de techniques ! Après tout, elle a été inventée par Tsunade-sama, l'ancienne coéquipière de Jiraya-sama et du déserteur de classe S, Orochimaru…

Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Cette technique plutôt lente durant ce combat était donc si dangereuse que ça ? Sous le regard étonné de ses deux coéquipiers genins, Sasuke enclencha ses Sharingans pour observer le combat. Il ouvrit la bouche…

-La lame de Chakra doit bien faire cinq centimètres… Souffla le genin, alors qu'Asuma fronçait les sourcils.

Un peu plus loin, trois genins regardaient le combat, intéressé.

-Je pari que c'est le gars d'Oto qui gagne… Souffla un garçon avec un tatouage sur le visage.

A ses côtés, une blonde et un roux regardaient le combat, sans un mot.

\- En même temps, le blond ne semble pas être très impressionnant ! Continua l'unique fille du trio.

Gaara tourna la tête vers ses deux coéquipiers.

-Le blond va gagner.

Kankuro et Temari regardèrent leur petit frère, surpris.

-Ce Namikaze ! Il n'a pas utilisé une goutte de chakra depuis qu'il a créé son clone ! Son visage ne trompe pas ! Il n'a pas encore commencé à se battre !

Les deux ainés regardèrent leur frère cadet, surpris. Ils regardèrent ensuite Naruto, attendant le résultat du combat.

Au niveau de l'équipe d'Iwa, la scène semblait être similaire. Taikari et Akan regardaient le combat, accoudés sur la barrière du balcon.

-C'est vraiment ce nullard que l'on doit surveiller ? Souffla Taikari.

Akan acquiesça lentement.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'a rien fait à part esquiver l'attaque de ce mec d'Oto ! Il n'y a rien d'impressionnant.

A leur côté, Kurotsuchi n'était pas d'accord avec ses coéquipiers. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt de la mort !

-C'est parce qu'il n'a pas commencé à combattre… Souffla la genin, étonnant ainsi ses deux coéquipiers.

Depuis maintenant quelques secondes, Naruto esquivait les attaques de son adversaire. Il prévoyait les mouvements de Kabuto en ressentant le chakra qu'il utilisait dans ses mains.

Esquivant la main droite de Kabuto, Naruto en profita pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-C'est une attaque de haut niveau ! Utiliser la précision chirurgicale des médecins dans les combats est très difficile ! S'exclama Naruto à la surprise de Kabuto.

Ce dernier souffla. Il n'avait pas réussi à toucher une seule fois son adversaire. Il n'allait pas quand même devoir utiliser sa réelle puissance pour battre un simple genin, non ?

-Mais je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'attaques pas avec toute ta force, Kabuto…

Le genin du son releva la tête vers Naruto.

-Arrête d'esquiver, et vient te battre ! Souffla le ninja d'Oto, furieux de devoir utiliser ses véritables capacités pour un simple genin.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait mettre ses adversaires en colère.

-Il n'y avait qu'à demander !

Rapidement, le garçon fit apparaitre six clones autour de lui. Là, sans un mot, les six copies du ninja s'élancèrent vers Kabuto.

Le premier clone de Naruto reçu une lame de chakra dans la poitrine, le tuant sur le coup. Les cinq autres clones s'élancèrent à leur tour, profitant de l'expérience du clone détruit. Ainsi Kabuto venait d'augmenter sa rapidité.

Le bras d'un clone passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Kabuto avant d'exploser dans un nuage de fumée. La défense du ninja d'Oto semblait être meilleure que son attaque. Après tout, c'était un Medic-nin…

Kakashi Hatake, arbitre du combat, regardait le combat qui commençait à durer dans le temps. Les deux adversaires hésitaient à vraiment combattre. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient devenir Chuunin.

Il regarda tour à tour les deux participants. Le ninja d'Oto était véritablement impressionnant. Comment un Genin pouvait-il utiliser de telles techniques ? Peu de Medic-nin de Konoha pouvaient se vanter d'avoir une telle maitrise de ce genre de technique de combats.

Deux clones explosèrent au contact des poings de Kabuto.

Il n'en restait plus que deux !

Le visage de Naruto grimaça… La voix commençait à perdre sa puissance. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser le corps de Naruto à cent pourcents.

-Repoussez-le en arrière… Cria subitement Naruto, attirant le regard de tout le monde.

Les clones obéirent immédiatement, sortant un Kunai. Le regard des clones se ternit, montrant ainsi leur motivation.

A une vitesse bien différente de tout à l'heure, ils s'élancèrent vers Kabuto. Par réflexe, ce dernier recula de quelques pas. Son adversaire cachait son jeu depuis tout à l'heure.

Les mouvements des clones étaient beaucoup plus fluides et précis. C'était un tout autre combat ! Kakashi s'étonna.

Le fils de Minato était surprenant.

Jiraya se passa la main sur le menton, ne reconnaissant pas son filleul dans ces mouvements. Etait-ce le genre de comportement que Yugao avait remarqué. Dans ses mouvements et dans son attitude, Naruto semblait plus adulte.

Kabuto fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ici. Le ninja d'Oto devait poursuivre sa mission ! Dans un mouvement rapide, il attrapa les poignets des clones de Naruto avant de les envoyer en l'air.

Les deux clones éclatèrent en l'air, touché par le chakra de Kabuto.

Il ne restait plus que Naruto et Kabuto, face à face.

Le ninja de Konoha fronça les sourcils.

-Obligés de tout faire par soi-même… Soupira le jeune Namikaze.

Lentement, il attrapa le sabre qu'il portait dans le dos.

Sur les balcons, les genins de Konoha s'étonnèrent. En dehors d'Ino et d'Hinata, personne n'avait vraiment vu Naruto combattre avec son sabre. Yugao s'approcha de la barrière, attirant ainsi le regard des autres Jounins.

Asuma se tourna vers Yugao.

-Tu lui as appris le Kenjutsu, Yugao ? Se moqua le fils du troisième Hokage.

La sensei de l'équipe 10 secoua la tête.

-Non, je n'ai même pas eu besoin…

Asuma s'étonna, muet, n'osant pas demander une explication. Il se tourna vers le combat.

Kurotsuchi frissonna en voyant le ninja de Konoha sortir son katana. Elle s'approcha des barrières avant de poser ses mains dessus…

-C'est avec son sabre qu'il est dangereux…

Ses coéquipiers se tournèrent vers elle, surpris de la voir aussi troublé. Elle semblait en connaitre énormément sur leur cible…

Sur le terrain de combat, Kabuto eut un sourire en voyant l'arme. Il se mit en position de défense.

-Tes clones n'ont pas réussi à me toucher, alors tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'avoir avec ton katana ? Se moqua le ninja d'Oto.

Naruto le regarda, souriant.

-Je n'aurais besoin de te toucher qu'une seule fois…

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, le ninja de Konoha lança son attaque. Rapide et précis, le sabre fut esquivé de peu par Kabuto. Surpris, Kabuto recula d'un pas.

Une partie de ses vêtements avait été découpé par la lame…

Devant cette première victoire, Naruto poursuivi son offensive, donnant des coups de sabre vers Kabuto.

Avec des réflexes surprenants, Kabuto esquivait les coups de Naruto, reculant à chaque fois d'un pas. Le blond, essoufflé, regardait son adversaire qu'il n'arrivait pas à toucher.

-Je te l'ai dit, Namikaze ! Tu ne peux pas me toucher ! Abandonne ou je te tuerais ! S'exclama Kabuto.

Kakashi s'approcha subitement du lieu du combat. Il n'allait pas laisser le fils de son sensei mourir.

Pointant son sabre vers Kabuto, Naruto eut un sourire.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais besoin de te toucher qu'une seule fois…

Faisant tourner le katana dans sa main, Naruto eut un sourire.

-Technique à un sabre, Le mirage sous la lune !

Kabuto écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'arme de son adversaire bouger lentement d'un mouvement circulaire.

Dans les tribunes, seuls les ninjas d'élites comprenaient la situation. Le nom de l'attaque n'était pas inconnu… Yugao se figea complètement.

-Comment peut-il connaitre cette technique ? S'exclama-t-elle, attirant l'attention de tous les genins et Jounins présents.

Ino et Hinata, surprises de voir leur sensei agir de cette façon se tournèrent vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Yugao-sensei ? S'exclama Hinata.

Yugao baissa les yeux vers sa jeune élève.

-Cette technique est utilisée par les maitres en Kenjutsu… Seuls les meilleurs peuvent se vanter de pouvoir l'utiliser ! Moi-même j'ai des difficultés!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Naruto.

Ce dernier, arme en main, faisait bouger son Katana à une vitesse très lente. Comme hypnotisé, Kabuto regardait la danse de la lame.

D'un bond, Naruto s'élança vers Kabuto.

Le bond en avant surpris tout le monde. Par réflexe, Kabuto pointa son bras droit devant lui. Le choc fut brutal alors que la main de Kabuto frappait de plein fouet la poitrine de Naruto…

Comment ?

Kakashi s'élança immédiatement avant de se figer.

Naruto n'avait en aucun cas utilisé la technique qu'il avait citée. Etait-ce une feinte ?

Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à voir le corps du blond être projeté en arrière, un nuage de fumée apparut, montrant ainsi que le Naruto n'était qu'un clone.

Un second pouf se fit entendre alors que Naruto apparaissait derrière Kabuto. La main du genin de Konoha se posa sur la nuque de Kabuto.

\- Technique de scellement : Paralysie du corps !

Kakashi cligna des yeux alors qu'un sceau venait d'apparaitre sur le corps de Kabuto. Tout le monde était étonné. Depuis le début, les seuls adversaires de Kabuto avaient été les clones de Naruto.

Le garçon s'était lui-même transformé en Kunai avant de se lancer vers Kabuto. Profitant de la distraction de ses clones, il avait pu réapparaitre au bon moment.

Souriant Naruto donna un coup dans l'épaule de Kabuto. Ce dernier, figé, tomba au sol, telle une statue.

-Kabuto Yakushi étant incapable de se battre, je déclare Naruto Namikaze vainqueur de ce combat !

Naruto eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers les balcons.

-Vous êtes les prochains ! S'écria Naruto, sûr de lui.

Kakashi cligna des yeux, surpris, alors que Naruto regardait tout autour de lui. Son regard changea alors que la voix redonnait le contrôle de son corps à Naruto…

Naruto remonta rapidement au niveau des balcons sous les regards surpris et combattifs des autres participants.

L'étrange bruit mécanique refit son apparition alors que Naruto arrivait aux côtés de ses coéquipiers. Ino et Hinata le regardèrent, mi-souriantes, mi-furieuses. Ino s'approcha de Naruto avant de lui tirer l'oreille.

-Mais t'es complètement fou de défier tout le monde… S'exclama cette dernière sous le regard rieur des jounins.

Naruto, gêné, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait défié tout le monde, c'était la voix…

Les noms de Temari No Sabaku et Choji Akimichi apparurent au niveau de l'écran. Sans un mot, les deux participants descendirent sur le terrain.

Hinata s'approcha de Naruto pour le féliciter.

-Tu as fait un beau combat, Naruto…

Naruto lui répondit par un sourire. Il regarda tour à tour les deux filles.

-J'espère que vous serez aussi impressionnantes que moi ! Se moqua Naruto alors qu'il recevait un coup sur la tête de la part d'Ino.

Même si cette dernière venait de frapper le Namikaze, un sourire était présent sur son visage. Elle était vraiment heureuse que Naruto ait gagné.

Un coup de vent se fit sentir alors que Kakashi déclarait la fin du combat. Naruto se retourna surpris. Choji Akimichi était au sol, KO. Le combat avait duré à peine quelques secondes…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclama Naruto, surpris que le combat se finisse aussi vite.

Asuma s'approcha de Naruto.

-Les combats de ninjas ne sont pas tous aussi spectaculaires que les tiens, Naruto… S'exclama le barbu en tapotant la tête du Namikaze.

Naruto se tourna vers le Jounin, souriant.

-En tout cas, tu m'as bien surpris, gamin ! Je pense que tous les genins présents à cet examen se serait fait avoir par ton piège !

Naruto eut un sourire, regarda le jounin dans les yeux, puis secoua la tête.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sûr… Hinata et Neji, avec leur Byakugan aurait pu voir mon chakra dans le Kunai, Kiba aurait pu me repérer à l'odeur et les insectes de Shino auraient pu me repérer aussi…

Asuma cligna des yeux, surpris. Ainsi le garçon n'avait pas lancé des paroles en l'air. Il semblait être au courant des capacités des autres ninjas…

Le bruit mécanique attira l'attention une nouvelle fois alors que les noms défilaient sur l'écran.

-Naruto…

Yugao venait d'attirer l'attention de son unique élève garçon.

-… Durant ton combat, tu as cité une technique au sabre !

Naruto acquiesça lentement.

-Vous voulez parler de la Technique à un sabre, Le mirage sous la lune, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, faisant sourire le garçon.

-Je ne la connais que de nom, Yugao-sensei ! C'était juste du bluff !

Devant cette révélation, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de souffler. Si son élève maitrisait cette technique, c'était qu'il était un véritable génie du sabre. Déjà qu'il pouvait utiliser la danse sous la lune…

-Galère ! Pourquoi je dois affronter une fille ? Souffla une voix venant de derrière eux.

Shikamaru se leva lentement. Son nom venait d'apparaitre aux côtés de celui de Tenten…

Pas vraiment motivé, le garçon descendit au milieu du terrain. La voix s'étonna, voyant la scène à travers les yeux du jeune Naruto. Shikamaru semblait être bien plus motivé que dans son monde…

Tenten et Shikamaru étaient maintenant face à face, attendant le début du combat. Naruto se tourna vers les autres spectateurs. Les sensei semblaient intéressés par le combat alors que certains Genins n'avaient qu'une envie… Ils voulaient que cette épreuve se termine pour se reposer !

Un éclat de lumière attira son regard. Le minuscule éclat qu'il avait vu venait des différents couloirs qui menaient jusqu'à l'arène…

Etrange. Par expérience, la voix savait que les ninjas des services spéciaux avaient des armes spéciales qui ne se reflétaient pas avec la lumière. Ensuite, un ninja de Konoha n'aurait pas cherché à se camoufler immédiatement après l'éclat…

Son instinct le poussait à aller voir ce problème…

« Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle, Naruto… »

Le garçon blond s'étonna que la voix lui demande une telle requête. Il soupira avant de se laisser faire. Le regard du gamin changea sans que personne ne le remarque.

Dans l'arène, le combat se poursuivait. Shikamaru et Tenten se combattaient sans pitié, même s'ils faisaient partie du même village.

-Yugao-sensei !

La jounin se tourna vers son élève, surprise qu'il lui parle durant un combat.

-Vous me raconterez la fin du combat, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

La jounin grimaça avant d'acquiescer avec un léger sourire. Après tout, c'était Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas être ce tueur sans pitié qu'elle avait vu à certains moments durant les anciennes missions.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto s'éloigna, marchant lentement. Autant jouer le jeu pour ne pas attirer le regard des ennemis, s'il y en avait bien sûr !


	9. Chapter 8 : Un pas vers l'obscurité

Bonjour à tous!  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noel !

Voici l'un de mes cadeaux !

_

Un peu plus loin, Kurotsuchi, toujours aux aguets, repéra immédiatement le départ du ninja blond. Après tout, sa mission était de le surveiller…

Sans attendre une seconde, la jeune fille s'éloigna de son équipe, alors que ces derniers étaient époustouflés par la prestation du garçon se trouvant au centre de l'arène… Combien de coup avait-il prévu pour être aussi à l'aise dans son combat ?

Kurotsuchi s'élança dans un des couloirs. En suivant ce dernier, elle pourrait rejoindre le ninja blond et ainsi le surveiller. Son grand-père comptait sur elle pour réussir cette mission…

Le jounin de l'équipe d'Iwa eut un sourire…

Lui aussi avait remarqué le départ du ninja blond. La petite Kurotsuchi avait vraiment de l'avenir… Il la sentait curieuse et surtout motivé pour cette mission. Elle allait devenir une grande ninja, assurément…

La laissant faire, le jounin se reconcentra sur le match. Konoha avait vraiment de bons éléments. Son travail était aussi de récolter des informations pour Iwa…

Dans le couloir, Naruto avançait lentement. Aux aguets, il regardait partout autour de lui… Normalement, ami ou ennemi, il devait rencontrer au minimum une personne…

Toujours aussi lentement, il continuait son avancé…

Un léger craquement musculaire attira son attention…

Son instinct et son sens de l'observation ne l'avaient pas trompé. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans les couloirs… Et cette personne ne semblait pas s'être échauffée pour qu'un craquement d'une de ses articulations se fasse entendre.

Accélérant un peu le pas, Naruto s'avança dans le couloir…

La personne qu'il cherchait était proche. Le ninja s'attendait à voir un ennemi, même s'il espérait intérieurement trouver un ninja de Konoha…

Toujours d'un pas étrangement calme, le garçon s'arrêta au croisement. Un bruit plus important se fit entendre. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un craquement ou bien un simple éclat de lumière.

Cela ressemblait plus à un bruit de choc…

Ce n'était plus le moment de jouer la discrétion. Un combat venait de s'engager dans les couloirs…

D'un bond, Naruto s'élança vers le lieu de l'affrontement. En quelques secondes, le garçon atteignit l'endroit voulu.

Là, devant lui, neuf personnes étaient présentes. La voix, ayant le contrôle du corps de Naruto, se figea. Parmi eux, il reconnaissait une personne…

Mais pourquoi était-elle là ?

Chez les huit autres, même s'il ne connaissait pas leur identité, il reconnaissait leur bandeau… Le garçon ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la neuvième personne sans aide.

Ryutenbin No Kurotsuchi, petite-fille du Tsuchikage, était en très mauvaise posture. En commençant une filature de sa cible, elle ne s'était pas attendue à tomber face à des ninjas d'Oto…

Pourquoi deux équipes de ninja du pays du son se trouvaient-ils ici ?

Arme en main et dos au mur, la jeune fille fixait ses adversaires. Elle était en très mauvaise situation. Que pouvait-elle faire face à huit ninjas alors qu'elle n'était qu'une Genin et seul…

Son affiliation avec le Tsuchikage n'allait rien changé puisque personne n'allait savoir qui la tuerait…

Elle grimaça. Même si elle allait mourir, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Serrant le Kunai, la jeune femme se mit en position de combat…

Naruto, sans sourire s'élança vers ses adversaires. Les huits ninjas d'Oto s'étant concentré sur Kurotsuchi n'avait pas pensé qu'une autre personne viendrait les attaquer…

Sabre en main, Naruto traversa les rangs adversaires. Deux ninjas d'Oto tombèrent sous ses coups alors qu'il se mettait entre les six derniers membres du village du son et la jeune fille d'Iwa…

-Que font des ninjas d'Oto dans un territoire de Konoha ? S'exclama Naruto, l'air sûr de lui.

Kurotsuchi n'avait toujours pas réagit, surprise d'être aidé par la personne qu'elle ciblait. Lentement, elle regarda devant elle. Les six survivants d'Oto étaient encore sous le coup de la surprise… Deux de leurs membres avaient été mis hors de combat assez rapidement…

-Comme si on allait te dire notre plan, gamin… Tu as juste profité de l'effet de surprise pour avoir ces deux ninjas ! Maintenant, tu vas déguster…

Naruto eut un sourire carnassier, son épée dans sa main droite. Il fit un pas en arrière avant de tendre son bras libre vers l'arrière.

-Kurotsuchi, c'est ça non ?

Ne sachant pas si elle avait acquiescé ou bien fait signe comme quoi elle donnait une réponse affirmative ou positive, le garçon continua à parler.

-A un contre six, j'aurais des difficultés… Donc, soit tu m'aides, ou soit tu vas chercher des renforts, mais il va falloir que tu bouges…

Cette simple phrase sembla attirer l'attention de la Kunoichi.

-Mais…

Elle s'avança d'un pas pour se mettre aux côtés de Naruto.

-…Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Termina la jeune fille, surprise.

Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il fit tourner son épée dans sa main droite puis la tendit vers l'avant.

-Au lieu de poser des questions idiotes, montre moi ce que Ryutenbin No Kurotsuchi, la petite fille du Tsuchikage sait faire… Selon mes sources, il semblerait que tu te débrouilles bien !

Les six ninjas d'Oto se figèrent. La petite-fille du Tsuchikage ? Des sourires carnassiers traversèrent leur visage…

Si la descendante d'Onoki mourrait à Konoha, alors le Tsuchikage pourrait déclarer la guerre au village de la feuille, non ? Tout était bon pour eux…

D'abord surprise d'être si facilement reconnu, la jeune fille se concentra, prête à combattre. La voix était sûre d'elle, alors que Naruto, regardant le combat sans agir, commençait à paniquer. Dans quelles embrouilles la voix l'avait-elle encore emmené ? Déjà qu'ils avaient eu énormément de chance de ne tomber que sur un clone d'Orochimaru…

-Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? Souffla la jeune fille avant de lancer un kunai vers un ninja d'Oto.

Le combat venait d'être lancé. L'arme de jet fut rapidement attrapée par un ninja du son. Les cinq autres s'élancèrent vers les deux genins. Naruto se positionna immédiatement devant la jeune fille en faisant un pas en avant. Face à eux, ce n'était pas des jounins… Ils devaient surement être des ninjas envoyés pour tuer les genins qui avaient survécu dans la forêt…

Tout était bon pour diminuer la force des autres ninjas…

Une autre hypothèse traversa l'esprit de Naruto. Ils étaient peut-être venus chercher Kabuto après sa défaite, non ?

Le garçon chassa ses questions de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ce genre de problème alors qu'on était en train de combattre…

Le sabre de Naruto stoppa les Kunai de deux ninjas adverses alors que Kurotsuchi esquivait les coups des autres.

Faisant un pas sur le côté, Naruto, créa six clones. Ces derniers s'élancèrent immédiatement vers leurs adversaires. Leur but était de repousser leurs adversaires de quelques mètres. Combattre dos au mur n'allait pas les aider à survivre.

Leur meilleure chance était de se mettre dans un couloir, là où le manque d'espace allait empêcher les ninjas d'Oto d'attaquer ensemble.

Kurotsuchi semblait avoir songé à la même idée puisqu'elle s'écarta du mur, profitant du sacrifice des clones…

Les six clones ne résistèrent pas longtemps, donnant ainsi à Naruto quelques caractéristiques de ses adversaires.

-Ce sont des spécialistes du corps à corps… Souffla Naruto alors que les deux genins se mettaient côte à côte dans le couloir.

Maintenant, les ninjas d'Oto ne pourraient pas les attaquer en grand nombre… Kurotsuchi, légèrement tremblante, s'était remise en position de combat !

-Le corps à corps est ma faiblesse… Souffla la jeune femme, à voix basse pour que seul son coéquipier du moment puisse l'entendre.

Naruto grimaça.

-Spécialiste du Ninjutsu, je présume… Souffla le garçon, gardant la conversation à voix basse.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Même si ça la gênait de dévoiler ses techniques, il valait mieux faire en sorte qu'ils s'aident…

La voix, qui se faisait appeler Kurama, eut un léger souvenir. Il se rappelait de cette jeune fille qui avait combattu à ses côtés durant la quatrième grande guerre ninja… Il soupira ! Il se rappelait de cette fille sans pitié qui utilisait le Yoton, les techniques de lave.

Elle devait donc surement pouvoir utiliser le Doton actuellement…

Naruto créa six nouveaux clones pour attaquer leur adversaire. Ils devaient les repousser, le temps de trouver une stratégie.

-Si tu es d'Iwa, tu dois pouvoir utiliser le Doton ! Souffla Naruto !

La jeune fille acquiesça, surprise qu'il la découvre aussi facilement. Un kunai frola Naruto au niveau de la joue, lui laissant une estafilade. Une grimace traversa le visage du ninja de Konoha alors que la Kunoichi esquivait une attaque similaire.

Les ninjas d'Oto semblaient jouer avec eux et surtout les sous-estimer…

Après tout, ils avaient abattu les clones de ce blond avec tant de facilité !

-Bloque leur la sortie en créant un mur de Doton derrière eux…

Kurotsuchi cligna des yeux, surprise. Pourquoi voulait-il faire ça ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre un mur entre eux ? Cela pourrait les aider à fuir, non…

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme, surprise.

Le sourcil droit de Naruto se leva de surprise.

-Ne pose pas de question si tu veux survivre… Un mur de les arrêtera pas si on veut fuir… Ils ont plus d'expérience que nous, ils sont plus nombreux, et ils sont meilleurs que nous au corps à corps !

La kunoichi en était venu au même raisonnement, mais ne comprenait pas vraiment le plan du Namikaze. Cependant, elle composa quelques signes avant de poser ses mains au sol.

-Doton ! Le mur de pierre !

Le couloire fut bloqué pour les six ninjas d'Oto. Celui qui semblait diriger leur groupe s'arrêta un instant avant de rire…

-Un mur derrière nous ? Vous avez peur que l'on fuit, les enfants ?

Naruto se mit devant Kurotsuchi.

-Exact… J'ai peur que vous partiez ! Souffla Naruto, attirant ainsi des regards surpris de la part de ses adversaires du jour.

Kurotsuchi recula d'un pas en ressentant la pression du chakra de son coéquipier. Deux clones apparurent. Dans la main du genin, du chakra se concentrait alors que les clones s'étaient mis autour de Naruto.

-Si vous êtes si bon que ça au corps à corps, venez me combattre, je vous attends !

Des sourires moqueurs traversèrent les visages de ses adversaires. D'un bond, ils s'élancèrent vers Naruto, marchant sur les murs sur le léger couloir.

Kurotsuchi écarquilla les yeux. Une boule de chakra d'un diamètre d'une dizaine de centimètre venait de se former dans la main du gamin.

Faire une boule parfaite de chakra devait être difficile à faire.

Les ninjas d'Oto continuèrent d'avancer, moqueur.

Les deux clones approchèrent leurs mains de la boule de Chakra du genin de Konoha. Sous les yeux apeurés des ninjas d'Oto et complètement effrayés de la Kunoichi, la boule de chakra pris des proportions gigantesques…

-Oodama Rasengan ! S'écria Naruto alors que les deux clones se détruisaient, vidés de leur chakra.

Les ninjas d'Oto se figèrent. La Kunoichi recula d'un pas, titubant devant sa frayeur. Comment un simple genin pouvait-il déployer tant de chakra ?

La boule de chakra explosa vers l'avant, créant ainsi une sorte de rayon de chakra tourbillonnant. Des cris se firent entendre alors que les ninjas d'Oto étaient propulsés vers l'arrière, souffrant en même temps des dégâts du Rasengan. Cette simple attaque venait de battre les six ninjas adverses, consumant en même temps tout le chakra de Naruto…

Kurotsuchi se mit la main devant sa bouche, ébahi… Une telle puissance brute pour un genin était tout simplement impensable… Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle maitrise de la forme du chakra ?

-Impressionnant… Souffla une voix derrière eux.

Les deux genins se retournèrent vers le son qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Là, deux ninjas masqués entouraient un vieil homme portant des bandages au niveau du bras.

-Depuis le début, ces ninjas d'Oto ont été repérés par les forces spéciales de Konoha… Je ne pensais pas que deux genins pourraient les stopper…

Le vieil homme s'avança lentement vers les deux genins.

-Le fils du Yondaime Hokage et la petite fille du Sandaime Tsuchikage… Je te laisse t'en occuper, Fuu !

Un ninja masqué s'élança immédiatement vers la jeune Kunoichi. Cette dernière ne vit rien venir alors que la main du ninja se posait sur le front de la genin.

-Nimpo : Sommeil imminent !

La jeune fille s'effondra de sommeil, alors que le ninja la prenait dans ses bras. Il s'éclipsa avec elle.

Naruto fit un pas en avant.

-Où l'emmenez-vous ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le ninja aux cheveux d'or. Le vieil homme eut un sourire.

Il s'avança vers Naruto. Ce dernier se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé par sa dépense de chakra.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Namikaze… Fuu l'emmène au près de son équipe et va lui expliquer comment des ninjas de Konoha l'ont défendu face à une escouade. Elle ne devrait avoir aucun problème pour son combat dans l'arène…

Naruto acquiesça, soulagé. Pourtant, la voix regardait le nouvel arrivant, pas vraiment rassuré. Pourquoi Danzo s'était-il lui-même déplacé ? Peut-être que c'était juste une coïncidence…

-Mais, parlons de toi plutôt, Namikaze… Comment un simple genin peut-il maitriser une technique si destructrice ? Souffla le vieil homme, intéressé.

Naruto eut un sourire. Il connaissait Danzo de réputation. Ce dernier n'avait jamais reculé devant les pires actions, cependant il avait toujours protégé le village de Konoha, suivant ainsi les derniers ordres des deux premiers Hokages. En quelques sortes, c'était la dernière mission qu'il avait reçu de ses ainés… Et tel un véritable ninja, il ne reculait devant rien pour le faire !

Devant le manque de réponse du genin, le vieil homme eut un léger sourire.

-Peu importe ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir…

Devant la mine surprise du gamin, le vieil homme ajouta rapidement une phrase de plus.

-Oui, je ne suis pas là par hasard, Namikaze… Durant ton combat face à ce Kabuto Yakushi, tu as reconnu t'être informé sur tous tes adversaires !

Une étrange lueur avait traversé le regard du vieil homme lorsqu'il avait parlé du ninja d'Oto. Naruto acquiesça lentement, se rappelant des différentes informations qu'il avait obtenu lorsqu'il avait atteint le titre d'Hokage dans son ancien monde.

Danzo Shimura, Kabuto Yakushi et Orochimaru étaient très liés…

-Exact… Souffla Naruto, répondant enfin au vieil homme.

Le vieux ninja eut un sourire carnassier.

-Je suis venu pour te proposer un marché… Donne-moi toutes les informations importantes que tu as récoltées durant l'examen genin, et en échange, je répondrais à tes questions et je t'accorderais une volonté dans mes possibilités…

Naruto eut un sourire. Un tel échange était surprenant de la part de Danzo.

-Pourquoi Danzo Shimura demanderait-il des informations à un simple genin ?

Le visage du vieil homme se crispa. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il connaitre son identité ? L'anbu se trouvant aux côtés du dirigeant de la racine était lui aussi très étonné.

Devant le visage figé du vieil homme, Naruto reprit la parole.

-Le savoir est la plus grande puissance d'un ninja, Danzo-sama ! Souffla le genin.

Par expérience, Naruto savait qu'il fallait mieux avoir Danzo de son côté, même s'il fallait être hypocrite… Le vieil homme était épaté. Ce garçon était encore plus prometteur qu'il pensait.

-En tant que simple genin, tu es un acteur de cet examen… Tes adversaires imaginent tous que tu n'es qu'un simple genin, tu peux donc voir des choses qu'ils dissimuleraient à des ninjas supérieurs…

Naruto acquiesça. C'était une logique irréfutable…

-D'accord… Souffla Naruto, créant ainsi un sourire sur le visage du vieil homme.

Le genin regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était dévasté. Les corps des six ninjas d'Oto étaient au sol et ils se trouvaient dans un couloir.

-Peut-être devrions-nous parler dans un endroit plus sécurisé ? Intervint le gamin, étonnant une nouvelle fois le vieil homme.

Oui, ce gamin était prometteur…

Danzo acquiesça lentement. Il se tourna vers l'anbu qui était encore présent.

-Torune… Emmène-le avec toi. On se retrouve dans dix minutes où tu sais… Pour ma part, je dois prévenir certaines personnes de quelques informations que j'ai pu obtenir !

Dans l'arène, les combats se poursuivaient. Les quelques ninjas qui n'avaient pas encore combattu attendaient avec impatience ou bien appeuré l'heure de leurs propres combats.

Les jounins regardaient les combats, plus ou moins intéressés. En effet, seuls les genins de leur propre équipe les intéressaient. Après s'ils voyaient des genins prometteurs parmi les autres équipes, leur but était de récupérer des informations sur ces derniers.

Tout était bon pour aider le village !

Pourtant, une jounin ne s'occupait plus du combat. Entouré par Ino et Hinata, Yugao-sensei commençait à s'impatienter. Son unique élève garçon n'était toujours pas revenu…

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Après tout, ils étaient entourés de ninjas faisant partis d'autres villages.

Une autre action l'avait étonné. Un ninja masqué de Konoha avait ramené une genin d'Iwa, inconsciente.

Avec tous les bruits venant des combats de l'arène, il n'était pas possible d'entre ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.

L'inquiétude commençait à monter, mais elle devait rester. Hinata et Ino n'avaient pas encore combattu…

La jeune épéiste soupira, surprise par ses propres pensées. Inconsciemment, durant quelques secondes, elle avait pensé à mettre de côté Hinata et Ino…

Elle se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas sa façon d'agir ! Elle devait se reprendre !

Dans une salle vide que Naruto ne connaissait pas, le jeune genin s'était positionné devant un bureau. A ses côtés, le ninja appelé Torune, était immobile et semblait attendre le retour de son chef.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils attendaient le retour de Danzo Shimura, le chef de la racine. Le garçon commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter…

Il soupira, attirant ainsi le regard de l'anbu.

-Il en met du temps… Souffla Naruto.

L'anbu tourna la tête vers Naruto.

-Danzo-sama a des responsabilités au sein du village… Soit heureux qu'il t'accorde un peu de son temps !

La voix avait été froide et dur. Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois.

Au fond de l'esprit de Naruto, la voix semblait réfléchir aux différentes possibilités. Pourquoi Danzo voudrait-il lui parler ? Souhaitait-il réellement des informations sur l'examen chuunin ? Ou bien souhaitait-il d'autres informations encore ?

Trop de questions se posaient pour le genin…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, alors que le dirigeant de la racine entrait dans la pièce, accompagné par l'anbu qui avait ramené Kurotsuchi au près de son équipe.

Le vieil homme s'installa à son bureau, alors que les deux anbus se mettaient de part et d'autre de Naruto.

-Tu me surprends de plus en plus, Naruto-kun…

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris de l'intérêt que le vieil homme lui portait. C'était étrange et apeurant.

-Je t'ai fait venir ici pour différentes raisons et surtout pour te faire découvrir une nouvelle vision de Konoha !

Naruto fixa le vieil homme, surpris et intéressé.

-Vous ne souhaitez plus avoir d'informations sur l'examen ? S'exclama le garçon, faisant tiquer les deux anbus. Ces deux derniers ne semblaient pas apprécier le ton moqueur de Naruto.

A la surprise des deux ninjas masqués, le vieil homme soupira.

-A chaque fois que des genins sortent de l'académie, je me penche sur leur dossier… En fonction des résultats, je peux me lier et donc aider certains de ces jeunes ninjas !

Naruto acquiesça lentement.

-Ton dossier n'était pas vraiment intéressant, je l'avoue… Et pourtant, tu es le fils du Kiiroi Senko et de Habanero la Sanglante… Je m'étais attendu à voir un génie !

Naruto grimaça. Autour de lui, les deux anbus ne manifestaient aucune réaction. Ils étaient de parfaits anbus.

-Et pourtant, durant cet examen, certains ninjas m'ont parlé de toi en bien… Tu fais preuve d'une volonté impressionnante et d'un certain talent pour te faire apprécier des autres !

Naruto eut un sourire, attirant ainsi le regard surpris du chef de la racine. Ce gamin avait des réactions étonnantes…

La voix venait de laissant le contrôle au véritable propriétaire du corps, comprenant ainsi où Danzo voulait en venir. Le vieil homme tentait tout simplement de le recruter…

-Rejoins mes forces, Naruto-kun ! Rejoins-nous pour protéger Konoha ! Un simple ninja de Konoha répond aux différentes demandes données au village… Si tu viens sous mes ordres, tu seras enfin utile au village ! Tu agiras pour ce dernier ! Sous mes ordres, tu feras briller Konoha et c'est grâce à nous que Konoha est si craint dans les autres pays…

Naruto avait maintenant un regard neutre, tout aussi impassible que son visage. Dans quel pétrin la voix l'avait-il mis ? Il soupira.

-Comment un simple genin peut-il être si utile à Konoha ? Demanda subitement le jeune ninja, provoquant ainsi un sourire sur le visage du vieil homme.

Ce dernier s'attendait à ce genre de question. Presque toutes les personnes qui avaient rejoint ses rangs lui avaient posé cette interrogation.

-C'est une assurance pour moi ! Je sais qui tu es, ce que tu vaux et d'où tu viens !

Naruto acquiesça, satisfait de la réponse.

« Accepte, Naruto… » Souffla subitement la voix, étonnant ainsi le genin.

Devait-il écouter la voix ? Depuis le début, cette dernière l'avait toujours aidé… Et si cette voix n'était en fait qu'une manipulation ? Etait-il manipulé par les ennemis de Konoha ?

Cette voix faisait-elle ça pour détruire Konoha ? Faisait-elle ça pour éliminer ses parents ou bien l'Hokage.

« Je ne suis pas un traitre, Naruto… Jamais je ne trahirais Jiraya ou bien tes parents ! Je le jure sur mon nindo ! »

La voix était grave, peinée d'être ainsi accusée.

Danzo fixait le garçon. Le doute se lisait dans les yeux de l'enfant. Un sourire carnassier traversa le visage du vieil homme… Même le plus infime des doutes pouvait donner une victoire.

-D'accord ! Je vous suis !

La voix de Naruto fit apparaitre une grimace de surprise sur le visage du chef de la racine. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le fils du Kiiroi Senko et d'Habanero la sanglante, et filleul du cinquième Hokage rejoignait ses rangs…

Un sourire carnassier traversa son visage.

-Bien ! Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, Naruto-kun…

Le vieil homme s'avança, alors que les deux anbus venaient de s'élancer vers Naruto pour le tenir par les bras.

-… Maintenant, je dois m'assurer que tu ne me trahiras pas…

Le garçon, ceinturé par les deux ninjas écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ces deux anbus l'attrapaient ? Pourquoi le tenaient-ils ?

Le chef de la racine se mit immédiatement à composer des signes avec ses deux mains, avant de poser sa main sur la gorge du Genin !

-Nimpo ! Le sceau du silence !

Un cri de douleur traversa la gorge du garçon, alors que cette dernière se mettait subitement à briller.

Un cri encore plus puissant traversa la gorge du garçon !

-Pourquoi ? Cria le garçon, crachant du sang en même temps.

Danzo avait perdu son sourire, étonné.

-Intéressant ! Personne n'avait jamais parlé aussi rapidement après ce sceau ! Souffla le vieil homme en souriant.

Les anbus lâchèrent immédiatement le genin.

Le jeune garçon s'effondra au sol, à genou.

-Bienvenue dans la racine !

Naruto jeta un regard noir au vieil homme. Ce dernier acquiesça lentement.

-Tu as raison de me haïr ! Cependant, tu dois savoir que je le fais pour Konoha ! Ce que tu ne diras pas à Konoha, tu ne le diras pas à nos ennemis non plus !

Naruto baissa la tête, souffrant de la gorge.

« Tu as bien fait Naruto… Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer ! »

Le regard de Naruto changea immédiatement. Il se releva avant de fixer le vieil homme dans les yeux.

-Je vois…

Une légère perle de sang coula à travers les lèvres du genin.

-Maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'avoir ce que je souhaite…

Les deux anbus s'avancèrent d'un pas, mais se stoppèrent en entendant le vieil homme rire. Danzo Shimura venait de rire…

-J'ai rempli ma part en acceptant les termes de notre contrat ! Maintenant, vous devez répondre à mes questions, et m'accorder une volonté !

Le vieil homme acquiesça lentement.

-Cependant, je peux oublier mes questions si vous m'accordez une volonté…

Un sourire moqueur traversa le vieux visage du célèbre faucon de guerre.

-J'accomplirais vos missions, mais en échange je veux une liberté d'action totale… Je veux devenir un électron libre au sein de la racine et n'être que sous vos ordres !

Le vieil homme cligna des yeux, étonné. Il regarda tour à tour ses deux gardes du corps. Ce gamin avait du cran…

-Tu te moques de moi, gamin ?

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je n'oserais pas, Danzo-sama…

Le visage du faucon de guerre, redevenu sérieux, se tourna vers le genin.

-Et pourquoi te donnerais-je cette liberté d'action ? Souffla le vieil homme.

Naruto eut un sourire encore plus grand.

-Tout simplement parce que si je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements, ma situation au sein de la racine serait tout de suite repérée par l'Hokage ou bien même par mes parents…

Danzo Shimura devint livide. Ce garçon avait totalement raison… Avoir ce gamin à ses côtés lui permettait d'avoir un espion au près de l'Hokage, mais c'était surtout un moyen facile de se faire repérer par l'Hokage.

Le vieil homme déglutit difficilement.

Son plan se retournait contre lui…

-Je vois que je ne peux qu'accepter…

Le visage souriant du gamin fit grimacer le vieil homme.

-… A partir de maintenant, ton nom au sein de la racine sera Egao ! Ce nom à l'air d'être fait pour toi !

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que les deux anbus ne se remettaient pas de la situation. D'une, Danzo s'était fait piéger par ce genin, et de deux, ils avaient entendu leur leader rire…

\- Maintenant, donne-moi les informations que tu as pu obtenir durant cet examen… Ordonna le vieil homme.

C'était le temps de prouver son utilité pour que Danzo ne se débarrasse pas de lui. Il avait déjà assez joué.

-Suna et Oto sont actuellement alliés et projettent d'attaquer Konoha durant la troisième épreuve !

Le vieil homme se figea alors que Naruto poursuivait son discours. Un des meilleurs moyens de protéger Konoha était de prévenir Danzo lui-même. Après tout, ce dernier avait juré de défendre Konoha, quitte à faire les pires actions !

-Et même que c'est Orochimaru lui-même qui dirige Oto-no-Kuni…

Le vieil homme acquiesça. Il était déjà au courant de cette dernière information, et cela semblait prouver les dires de son nouveau membre…

Les deux anbus, eux, ne semblaient pas apprécier le gamin.

-Et comment peux-tu savoir ce genre d'informations ? Se moqua l'anbu appelé Fuu.

Naruto eut un nouveau sourire, le rapprochant encore plus de son nouveau surnom.

-Parce qu'il me la lui-même dit…

Puis, sans un mot, Naruto attrapa un rouleau présent à sa ceinture. En le déroulant, un nuage de fumée explosa devant lui, faisant ainsi apparaitre une épée.

La légendaire Kusanagi venait d'apparaitre dans les mains du garçon, troublant énormément les convictions des trois vieux membres de la racine.

Ce gamin, qui n'était sensé être qu'un pion pour leurs plans, ressemblait de plus en plus à l'une des pièces principales de la partie…

Les trois ninjas de niveau supérieur attendaient avec impatience l'explication du genin…

-Durant la première épreuve, j'ai entendu des bruits d'explosions… Voulant savoir d'où ça venait, je me suis déplacé. Un homme attaquait l'équipe 7 de Konoha… J'ai tenté de leur venir en aide, mais Orochimaru a posé un sceau étrange dans le cou de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Les trois adultes écoutaient le garçon dans un silence religieux.

-Heureusement que c'était un clone et que j'ai pu le repousser… Mais j'ai eu de la chance… Souffla Naruto, ne souhaitant pas en dévoiler plus pour le moment.

Danzo grimaça, se moquant de l'intervention du genin. Il y avait beaucoup plus important actuellement.

-Ainsi, Orochimaru a commencé ses plans… Souffla le vieux chef de la racine, le visage inquiet.

Il se tourna rapidement vers l'anbu aux cheveux noirs.

-Torune, indique cette information à toute la racine ! Il faut que tout le monde soit prêt à entrer en action ! Konoha doit être prêt à les recevoir…

L'anbu du clan Aburame acquiesça sans un mot avant de disparaitre. Le vieil homme se tourna finalement vers le second anbu.

-Fû, préviens l'Hokage à propos de l'intervention d'Orochimaru… Il faut que l'Hokage comprenne que la racine n'est pas l'ennemi de Konoha, mais son plus fidèle allié…

Le second anbu acquiesça à son tour. Il laissa son regard tomber sur Naruto, puis disparu à son tour.

Danzo se tourna vers Naruto.

-… Quant à toi, Naruto… Je vais t'aider à devenir le ninja que tu dois être ! Fais-moi confiance ! Quand on rejoint la racine, on n'est plus seul ! On est l'ombre qui permet à Konoha, nous ne sommes plus qu'un !

Il laissa un temps de silence.

-Part, et rejoins ton équipe ! Je saurais te retrouver !

Naruto acquiesça, étonné des paroles du vieil homme. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il s'était éloigné de l'arène.


	10. Chapter 9 : Une discussion scellée

Bonjour à tous,  
J'avance plus vite dans l'écriture d'Another World vu qu'elle est terminée (même si j'y fais de légère correction).  
Je n'oublie pas cette histoire qui avance aussi en parallèle.

Bonne lecture !

_

De leurs côtés, les combats continuaient. Naruto retrouva son chemin rapidement avant de rejoindre le lieu des combats. Il trouva Yugao, seule. Cette dernière souffla de soulagement en voyant Naruto arrivé.

Elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas le voir revenir.

-J'ai raté quelques choses, Yugao-sensei ?

Cette dernière eut un léger sourire. La nonchalance de son unique élève masculin l'amusait toujours autant.

-Ino et Hinata sont en train de se battre dans l'arène depuis maintenant cinq minutes…

Surpris, Naruto s'approcha de la barrière, voulant voir ce combat. Au centre du terrain, Ino et Hinata étaient face à face, éreintées. Respirant difficilement, et des blessures sur tout le corps, les deux jeunes filles étaient prêtes à tout pour atteindre la troisième épreuve.

Naruto, la bouche ouverte, était pour la première fois, muet devant une action. Yugao eut un sourire moqueur en voyant la réaction du blondinet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, Naruto… Elles savent ce qu'elles font !

Naruto acquiesça. Au moins, il avait réussi à éviter les questions de Yugao à propos de son absence un peu trop longue. D'un geste réflexe, il se frotta la gorge.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce sceau de silence, Naruto » Souffla la voix, attirant l'attention du jeune genin.

Ino donna un coup à Hinata qui l'esquiva de peu. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que le combat n'avançait plus. Les deux filles étaient trop exténués pour le finir proprement.

« Ce sceau permet de bloquer certaines informations très ciblés… » Continua la voix.

Ino et Hinata s'élancèrent en même temps, prêts à lancer leur ultime attaque. Le point droit d'Hinata frappa Ino au niveau de la joue alors que la jambe droite de la blonde frappait la Hyuuga au niveau des côtes.

Les deux genins furent projetés en arrière, tombant au sol. Le combat se finissait ainsi. Un match nul terminait le duel, empêchant les deux filles de se départager.

Yugao ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. D'un côté, c'était une bonne fin. Cela ne mettrait pas en place de jalousie au sein de l'équipe.

« Au moment même du placement du sceau de Danzo, j'ai pu le modifier avec ton propre chakra, annulant en même temps ces effets tout en le gardant actif ! »

Naruto eut un sourire. Il était content du résultat du combat, et puis les informations données par Kurama l'apaisaient.

« C'était le minimum que je pouvais faire après t'avoir obligé à intégrer les rangs de la racine… »

Naruto acquiesça lentement, montrant ainsi son accord. Il souffla. Il pouvait ainsi se calmer…

Comment Danzo allait-il le faire travailler au sein de la racine ?

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus bloqué par le sceau, devait-il informer Yugao-sensei, ses parents ou bien même Jiraiya ?

Les deux filles furent remontées sur les balcons par l'arbitre. Kakashi, souriant, les posa délicatement tout en saluant poliment Yugao. Naruto les regarda, surpris.

Les deux jounins se connaissaient-ils ?

-Vous connaissez l'arbitre, Yugao-sensei ? Demanda subitement Naruto après s'être assuré que ses collègues étaient encore inconscientes.

C'était peut-être le moment pour que Yugao-sensei puisse se dévoiler un peu plus. La jeune femme acquiesça, alors que le dernier combat du second tour se lançait…

Kurotsuchi allait affronter un certain Yoroi d'Oto !

La petite-fille du Tsuchikage descendit sur le terrain, furieuse. Elle souhaitait en finir le plus vite possible… Son adversaire allait payer pour ce que ce ninja de Konoha lui avait fait !

D'un pas menaçant, la jeune fille s'avançait vers le centre de l'arène. Face à elle, le ninja d'Oto avait un sourire carnassier.

-Tu n'as pas de chance de tomber face à moi, jeune fille… Ricana le ninja du son.

En échange, il n'eut qu'un regard furieux.

L'arbitre, Hatake Kakashi, recula d'un pas, reconnaissant à vue d'œil l'habituelle colère féminine. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, mais son adversaire n'allait pas faire long feu.

-Doton ! Les lassos de terre !

Sous le regard surpris de Kakashi qui venait de sauter d'un pas en arrière, quatre fouets composés de terre sortirent du sol. A une vitesse surprenante, ils attrapèrent les deux bras et les deux jambes du ninja d'Oto…

Ce dernier n'avait pas du tout réagit…

D'habitude, ses provocations poussaient ses adversaires à l'attaquer au corps à corps, sa spécialité. Mais là, cette fille venait d'utiliser le Doton avec une telle aisance…

D'un geste sec, il tira son bras droit vers son corps.

Le lasso de terre de droit se brisa.

La kunoichi d'Iwa fit immédiatement un autre signe du zodiaque, alors qu'un autre lasso venait prendre la place de celui qui venait d'être détruit…

-Abandonne, ou tu seras écartelé !

Hatake Kakashi cligna des yeux, surpris par cette jeune ninja. Tant de caractères à son âge…

Le ninja d'Oto était blanc. Ce n'était pas lui qui pouvait bouger ses membres comme il voulait, c'était son coéquipier…

Il grimaça, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil aux autres ninjas d'Oto. Au sein du village du son, seul Dosu s'était qualifié pour la phase finale…

Les quatre lassos tirèrent chacun de leur côté, contrôlé par Kurotsuchi. Un cri de douleur traversa la gorge du ninja d'Oto…

-Plutôt mourir !

Sans le moindre sentiment, Kurotsuchi tapa son pied sur le sol. Là, un pic de terre s'éleva, traversant de part en part le ninja d'Oto…

Le premier mort de la deuxième épreuve venait d'apparaitre…

-Ryutenbin no Kurotsuchi est déclarée vainqueur suite à la mort de son adversaire… Déclara l'arbitre d'une voix sans émotion.

Ce dernier combat venait en quelques sortes de montrer la dangerosité de l'examen Chuunin et surtout du combat sans pitié que les villages vivaient.

Sans prêter la moindre attention au corps de son adversaire, la jeune fille se tourna vers les gradins. Son regard croisa celui de Naruto. Elle cligna des yeux.

En effet, le jeune ninja de Konoha avait un regard étrange. A travers ce dernier on ne sentait ni une volonté de vengeance, ni même celle d'une quelconque peur.

En effet, l'unique émotion que l'on pouvait discerner était une sorte de tristesse.

Sa cible était triste pour elle.

Kurotsuchi déglutit difficilement, ne comprenant tout simplement pas…

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur son balcon, elle fut chaudement félicitée par ses compagnons. Seul Taikari était qualifié pour la seconde phase. Akan avait en effet affronté Neji Hyuuga au premier tour et n'avais pas pu faire grand-chose face au génie aux yeux blancs…

Jiraiya se leva subitement, attirant ainsi les regards de toutes les personnes conscientes et réveillés. Dans l'arène, deux chuunins de Konoha étaient occupés à ramasser le corps du ninja d'Oto qui venait de périr…

-Aujourd'hui, vous avez combattu pour vos villages, même si vous deviez risquer votre vie pour eux…

Il laissa un temps de silence, regardant le corps du ninja d'Oto partir.

-Certains d'entre vous ont perdu le combat… D'autres l'ont emporté !

Il eut un léger sourire en croisant le regard de Naruto.

-Pourtant, vous avez tous autant de chance de monter au grade de Chuunins…

La surprise se lut dans les regards de certains genins. Même en perdant ?

-Mais passons… Dans un mois, les onze genins qui ont triomphé de leur combat s'affronteront dans un tournoi public qui se déroulera au sein même de l'arène du village de Konoha…

Plusieurs des ninjas acquiescèrent, s'attendant à ce genre de résultat.

-Vous vous affronterez devant des civils et surtout des potentiels demandeurs… Impressionnez-les !

Un sourire espiègle traversait le visage du Sannin. Heureusement que sa légende le précédait, lui, le Godaime Hokage, sinon tout le monde l'aurait pris pour un idiot…

Mais il n'était pas l'Hokage pour rien… Peu de personnes pourraient se sortir d'un combat face à lui, vivant !

-Etant un chiffre impair, certains d'entre vous feront un combat supplémentaire… C'est une question de chance ! Mais cette chance est un facteur important dans la vie d'un ninja…

Toujours souriant, il commença à énumérer les futurs combats.

Neji (qualifié d'office pour le second tour)

Naruto VS Taikari

Sasuke VS Dosu

Shino VS Temari

Kurotsuchi VS Shikamaru

Gaara VS Lee

Les jeux étaient distribués. Maintenant, un mois allait se dérouler avant que ces combats commencent ! Naruto se tourna vers ses deux coéquipières.

Ces dernières, encore inconscientes, ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que cette épreuve s'était terminée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elles n'étaient plus en danger dans cet examen. Il allait être le seul à se mettre en danger dans son équipe, et c'est ça qui importait !

Yugao se tourna finalement vers Naruto, souriante.

-Tu es donc le dernier membre de l'équipe encore en liste, Naruto…

La jeune femme regardait son élève, les yeux brillants. Elle semblait contente du résultat.

-Lorsque je vous ai connu, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous participeriez à l'examen Chuunin si tôt et surtout que vous iriez si loin…

La fierté se lisait dans la voix de la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête vers Hinata et Ino. Sans un mot, elle créa deux clones qui prirent les deux genins avec eux.

-Maintenant, vous avez mérité du repos… Surtout toi Naruto, car je vais faire en sorte que tu gagnes ce tournoi !

Cette phrase s'était terminée par un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Malgré lui, Naruto frissonna.

Oui, il avait besoin de repos, surtout après les différentes rencontres qu'il avait fait.

 _Deux jours venaient de passer._

Ino et Hinata n'étaient sortis de l'inconscience qu'une heure après le tournoi de la forêt de la mort. Et c'est rapidement qu'elles avaient appris le résultat de leur match. Leur inconscience respective n'avait permis à aucune des deux filles de voir la fin du combat.

Une certaine rivalité, plutôt saine, était maintenant présente entre les deux filles. Ino avait oublié Sakura, tout comme Hinata avait oublié Neji…

Devant un ramen, Naruto s'amusait en les voyant se défier du regard. L'équipe était formée maintenant. La voix, elle, regardait la scène, songeur. Cela lui rappelait tant son époque avec l'équipe 7…

Même si leur rivalité avait été plus violente, la sienne avec Sasuke, était semblable à la leur…

Il y avait quand même une différence. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas l'enjeu du tournoi et puis Orochimaru ne s'était pas mêlé des deux filles.

Cette fois, il n'y allait pas avoir une scène similaire à son monde.

Elles allaient surement être rivales mais pour quel raison allaient-elles se battre ?

La voix soupira, attirant durant un instant la conscience de Naruto. Cette dernière s'éloigna rapidement, retournant discuter avec ses deux collègues.

-Tu es prêt à t'entrainer Naruto-kun ?

Le garçon se tourna vers Hinata qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle le regardait, souriante. Naruto acquiesça lentement, content que la discussion diverge de la rivalité des deux kunoichis.

-Si tu veux, on pourra s'entrainer ensemble ! Continua la jeune Hyuuga, prenant ainsi son courage à deux mains.

Ino se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille.

-Tu peux t'entrainer avec moi aussi, Naruto ! S'exclama Ino.

Naruto devint livide… Le pire venait d'arriver. Ses deux amies allaient se battre pour lui ? Il cligna des yeux, voyant le regard noir que les deux jeunes filles s'envoyaient.

Dans la rue, trois ninjas marchaient sans un mot. Deux des membres de leur équipe allaient participer à la troisième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. Le dernier avait été éliminé par un ninja de Konoha…

Kurotsuchi et Taikari ne s'étaient pas retenus en se moquant du dernier membre de leur trio, Akan. Même si ce Neji était un terrible adversaire, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber aussi facilement contre Konoha.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre, attirant le regard des trois genin d'Iwa.

-Je m'entrainerais avec vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous battre pour décider de ça ! S'exclama Naruto.

Ce dernier, les mains vers le ciel, s'était reculé d'un pas, s'éloignant ainsi d'Ino et d'Hinata.

Les trois ninjas d'Iwa s'arrêtèrent en voyant cette scène typique de Konoha. Il n'y avait que les ninjas de la feuille pour être aussi innocent et peu sérieux. Les ninjas des autres nations étaient beaucoup plus calmes…

Kurotsuchi fixait la scène, ahurie. La scène qu'elle voyait était elle réellement ce qu'elle imaginait ? Ces deux filles de douze ans se battaient pour leur cible ?

Ce Naruto semblait avoir tout pour lui…

Sa puissance en tant que ninja avait été démontrée plusieurs fois déjà.

Il n'avait pas hésité à se lancer dans le combat pour la sauver, elle…

Et maintenant, il semblait avoir une vie paisible et des amis !

On ne pouvait qu'être jaloux de ce garçon ! Bien sûr, en tant que fille du Tsuchikage, elle n'avait rien à envier à ce garçon, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie…

Etait-ce de la jalousie envers ce Namikaze ou bien envers ces deux filles qui tournaient autour de lui ?

Elle se gifla mentalement, repoussant cette idée idiote…

-Kurotsuchi-chan, tu n'es pas rentré à Iwa ?

Le dit garçon venait de s'approcher d'elle, souriant. Ino et Hinata regardèrent cette nouvelle arrivante d'un regard meurtrier, alors que Taikari et Akan fixaient leur cible, tout aussi dangereusement.

Malgré elle, Kurotsuchi ne fit pas un geste alors que Naruto s'arrêtait devant elle avant de s'incliner.

-J'ai vu que tu t'es qualifié pour la troisième épreuve toi aussi… J'ai eu peur que notre mésaventure puisse t'en empêcher !

Taikari et Akan regardèrent leur coéquipière, surpris.

-Mésaventure ? Répéta étrangement Taikari, créant un sourire sur le visage de Naruto.

En effet, la voix avait une nouvelle fois pris le contrôle de Naruto, jouant une nouvelle fois ce rôle envers la petite-fille du Tsuchikage.

Si dans son monde la jeune fille n'avait pas participé à cet examen, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien à gagner. Cette fois-ci, elle devait, elle et son équipe, rechercher quelques choses à Konoha.

Iwa était-il lié à la future attaque d'Iwa et d'Oto ?

Ou alors venait-elle pour autre chose ?

-Qu'as-tu fais à Kurotsuchi, Namikaze ? S'écria Taikari, attirant un regard curieux de Naruto.

Le jeune ninja blond s'avança de quelques pas vers ce fameux Taikari, son prochain adversaire dans le tournoi. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ino et Hinata regardèrent Naruto, reconnaissant cet étrange comportement qu'il avait lorsqu'il se trouvait avec un adversaire avec lui. C'était comme s'il avait une seconde personnalité.

-Si je te le disais, les quelques anbus qui nous regardent seraient obligés de te tuer ! Souffla Naruto en souriant.

Par réflexe, les trois ninjas d'Iwa regardèrent autour d'eux. Naruto souriait toujours, alors qu'Ino et Hinata tentaient de ne pas rire devant la réaction des ninjas du pays rocheux. Comme si quelques anbus allaient prendre en compte la présence de Genin d'Iwa !

Dans l'ombre, quatre ninjas avaient légèrement tressaillis… En effet, certains membres de l'anbu étaient chargés de surveiller les genins qualifiés pour l'examen tant qu'ils restaient à Konoha.

Comment ce genin de la feuille pouvait-il être au courant ? Les avait-il repérés ?

Taikari reprit son comportement habituel, lançant un regard noir à Naruto.

-Fait ton malin tant que tu es protégé par ton village, mais quand on se retrouvera au milieu de l'arène, tu riras moins ! Souffla d'une voix dangereuse le garçon d'Iwa.

Une légère tension meurtrière se fit ressentir de la part du genin de la roche, surprenant agréablement Naruto.

Ce garçon n'était pas un genin de troisième catégorie. Il avait largement le niveau pour être Chuunin…

Contrairement à ce que les trois genins d'Iwa pensaient, Naruto ne recula même pas. C'était comme s'il était habitué à être soumis à ce genre de tension.

Le regard sérieux de Naruto croisa tour à tour celui des trois genins d'Iwa.

-Ne jouez pas à ça…

Une tension impressionnante émana de Naruto, rendant Taikari livide. Kurotsuchi cligna des yeux. Elle reconnaissait le garçon qui l'avait aidé face aux ninjas d'Oto… Akan était tout comme son coéquipier, touché par cette aura…

-Naruto Namikaze ! Que fais-tu encore avec ces ninjas d'Iwa ?

Le jeune ninja de Konoha, reconnaissant la voix de la femme, stoppa immédiatement son aura. Il recula d'un pas avant de se tourner vers la femme. Cette dernière, les cheveux longs et roux, était habillée d'un uniforme noir et impressionnant. Les mains sur les hanches, elle regardait son fils se battre avec ces ninjas d'Iwa.

-En agissant ainsi, tu ne fais pas honneur à Konoha…

Kushina Namikaze s'avança vers eux. Passant à côté des ninjas d'Iwa, elle ne les regarda même pas. Elle se positionna devant son fils, le regard sévère.

-Tu es en retard de dix minutes pour l'entrainement, Naruto… File et que je t'y reprenne plus !

Sans un mot, le garçon s'éloigna, légèrement apeuré par sa mère. Kushina se tourna vers Ino et Hinata, les saluant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'elle se tourna vers les trois ninjas d'Iwa.

-Peut-importe ce qu'il y a eu entre mon fils et vous, mais veuillez accepter mes excuses…

La jeune femme s'inclina. Devant cette marque de respect, les trois genins d'Iwa acquiescèrent sans un mot. En effet, même si les paroles de la rousse avait été respectueuse, le regard menaçant de cette dernière avait fait taire les trois ninjas d'Iwa.

Comment une femme si jolie pouvait avoir un regard aussi transperçant… A travers ses yeux, on pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui…

Dans un Shunshin no Jutsu, la descendante du clan Uzumaki disparut.

Ainsi, c'était elle la femme du Kiiroi Senko… Ce n'était pas étonnant. Pour que le légendaire éclair jaune aime une femme, c'est qu'elle devait être exceptionnelle !

Les trois genins partirent sans un mot.

Ino et Hinata se regardèrent un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Elles venaient de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Naruto. Ce dernier était totalement soumis à sa mère, n'osant même pas la contrarier.

Il était loin le grand combattant de la forêt de la mort !

Sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro 17, Naruto était face à Kushina Namikaze. Cette dernière, les bras croisés, fixait son fils.

-Ça va ? Je n'ai pas été trop autoritaire devant tes amis ?

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris. Sa mère souriait, moqueuse.

-Mais pourquoi ?

La rousse gardait son sourire. Sans un mot, elle se mordit le pouce avant de le poser au sol.

-Nimpo ! Sceau des cinq sens…

Une sorte de bulle se dressa tout autour des deux ninjas, étonnant ainsi Naruto.

-Il va falloir être rapide ! Ce Sceau ne dure pas longtemps… Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces genins d'Iwa et surtout pourquoi tu es suivi par des anbus depuis qu'on a quitté ces ninjas de la terre ?

Naruto était bluffé. Sa mère semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur ce qu'il se passait.

-Un des ninjas d'Iwa est mon adversaire durant le tournoi, alors que la jeune fille de leur équipe est en quelques sortes une des causes de ma surveillance par ces anbus…

Il laissa un temps de silence, attirant ainsi le regard de sa mère.

-Durant la seconde épreuve elle a été attaquée par des ninjas d'Oto… Je l'ai aidé ! Sauf qu'à la fin de notre combat, on a été repéré par la racine et Danzo…

Il baissa la tête, alors que le visage de sa mère se décomposait. Elle détestait cordialement Danzo…

-Danzo m'a proposé d'entrer dans la racine…

Le cœur de la Kunoichi rata un battement.

-… Et j'ai accepté ! Termina rapidement Naruto.

Un bruit de claquement se fit entendre, alors que Kushina Namikaze venait de gifler son fils.

-Comment ? Comment peux-tu t'allier à Danzo ? Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a fait vivre à cause de Kyuubi ?

Naruto baissa la tête, touché en plein cœur par la colère de sa mère. Il s'y était attendu.

-Je le sais, Maman… Mais si j'ai accepté, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Lorsqu'on rentre dans la racine, Danzo nous appose de force un sceau nous empêchant de dire ce que l'on fait en tant que membre de cette organisation !

Kushina acquiesça, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-Mais tout ça fait parti de mon plan…

Kushina cligna des yeux, surpris des phrases de son fils.

-Au moment où il a apposé son sceau sur ma gorge, je l'ai modifié pour qu'il ne puisse pas agir sans ma volonté propre !

Kushina plissa les yeux, s'approchant de son fils. Elle posa un doigt sur la gorge de Naruto. Le sceau se dévoila immédiatement. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Le travail que son fils avait fait sur le sceau de Danzo était terriblement impressionnant.

-Depuis quand sais-tu modifier des sceaux de ce niveau ?

Naruto resta quelques secondes, silencieux. Il se décida à tout dévoiler à sa mère. Elle était sa confidente…

-Depuis qu'il est avec moi !

Le sceau des cinq sens explosa de lui-même, dévoilant la présence de la mère et de son fils sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro 17. Durant quelques instants, ils avaient été dissimulés du monde extérieur…

-Il ? Répéta la jeune femme.

Le garçon s'approcha de sa mère et posa sa main sur la sienne. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'esprit du garçon.

Kushina regarda tout autour d'elle, surprise. Où était-elle ? Peu à peu, des souvenirs apparaissaient. Des souvenirs appartenant à son fils…

-On est dans ton esprit ? S'étonna la jeune femme qui était de plus en plus surpris par les prouesses de son fils.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Ici, on pourra parler sans se faire interrompre !

Kushina grimaça. Normalement, on pouvait le faire entre deux ninjas normaux qui s'y connaissaient dans l'art de l'esprit. Mais pour elle, c'était différent. Après tout, son esprit possédait Kyuubi…

-Arrête ça immédiatement, Naruto… Il ne faut pas que ton esprit reste connecté au mien !

Le jeune Naruto eut un léger sourire.

-Pas tant que je serais là…

Une troisième présence se fit ressentir, faisant sursauter Kushina. Elle se tourna pour tomber sur l'homme blond aux cheveux longs. Elle acquiesça finalement après quelques secondes.

-C'est donc toi ce « il » ? Commença Kushina.

L'homme s'était surnommé Kurama acquiesça. Il s'approcha de Kushina avant de s'incliner.

-Ainsi, le sceau sur le sabre de Naruto a une nouvelle fois été détruit… Continua Kushina.

Dès que Jiraya lui avait parlé de cette épée il y a maintenant douze ans, elle savait qu'elle vivrait une scène de ce genre. L'homme, qui les avait sauvé, elle et Minato, se trouvait devant elle. Cet homme, connu dans son monde en tant qu'Hokage, était revenu du futur pour les sauver, eux…

-Tout s'explique maintenant… Ces exploits dans les missions de Naruto, cette aura surprenante et cette connaissance des sceaux ! C'est de toi que ça vient, n'est ce pas ? Poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux roux.

Kurama acquiesça.

-Exactement ! Je fais ça pour protéger Naruto, vous et Minato et aussi le village !

Kushina grimaça, détestant le fait que son fils était manipulé.

-Mais sachez que je l'ai toujours fait avec l'accord de votre fils…

La descendante des Uzumaki acquiesça, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle laissa un soupir s'échapper avant de se reprendre en main.

-Je te crois, après tout, d'un côté tu es de la famille toi aussi…

Les deux Naruto semblèrent surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Je te laisse la chance de continuer mais à une seule condition ! Empêche-les de mettre la main sur Naruto, je t'en supplie…

Kurama acquiesça lentement.

-En attendant, on a un mois pour faire de toi le futur champion de l'examen chuunin, Naruto…

Kushina et Kurama s'étaient tournés vers le jeune ninja de Konoha. Il avait maintenant deux maitres pour l'entrainer !


	11. Chapitre 10: Le Namikaze du clan Uzumaki

Bonjour à vous lecteurs,

Merci d'apprécier et de faire vivre mes écrits ! De voir vos commentaires et vos avis, cela me fait énormément plaisir.  
D'un simple commentaire, on voit que ces quelques mots vous ont plu !

Pour vous remercier, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Un mois venait de passer. Ce dernier était passé à une vitesse folle. Entre les entrainements physiques et techniques de sa mère, les entrainements mentaux de Kurama et les petites escapades préparés par Danzo, l'emploi du temps du garçon avait vraiment été serré.

En prenant sur ses heures de sommeil, le garçon avait pu passer du temps avec Ino et Hinata. Ces dernières avaient légèrement changé de comportement avec lui. Elles étaient toujours ses coéquipières tout en étant plus féminines avec lui…

Et dire qu'ils n'avaient que treize ans…

Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait se faire violer par ses coéquipières durant une prochaine mission.

Le réveil sonna, réveillant en sursaut Naruto. Le garçon avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Les conseils de ses trois entraineurs s'étaient bousculés dans son esprit, même si ce dernier était habité par Kurama.

Il était à peine huit heures. Le tournoi ne commençait qu'à dix heures. Il lui restait encore deux longues heures avant qu'il ne passe sous le joug de l'arène.

Lentement, il descendit les marches pour atteindre la salle à manger.

Là, sa sœur et ses parents étaient présents. Ces derniers avaient exceptionnellement pris leur journée pour venir le voir dans l'arène.

Silencieux, il commença à manger.

Sa mère le regardait, fière. Son garçon l'avait impressionné durant l'entrainement. Durant toutes ces années, en écoutant les différents comptes rendu de ses professeurs, Naruto n'était considéré que comme un ninja moyen. A travers les quelques entrainements qu'elle avait fait avec lui, elle lui trouvait de plus en plus de ressemblance avec son père…

Ce dernier regardait son fils, amusé. En effet, Naruto n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était descendu. Il se revoyait à travers son fils… Lui aussi avait été stressé avant l'examen chuunin.

Minato ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour son fils. Il avait pu jeter un coup d'œil au rapport de Yugao… Ainsi son fils n'était pas le ninja moyen que les professeurs décrivaient. Yugao qui n'était pourtant pas avare en compliment indiquait que Naruto était littéralement un génie.

Et c'était pour cette raison que Minato avait hâte de pouvoir observer son fils en combat…

Et finalement, la dernière membre de la famille était, elle, pas prête à croire en son frère.

-Alors, Naruto-kun ? Prêt à perdre devant Sasuke-kun ?

Naruto releva la tête, lançant un regard mauvais à sa sœur.

-Tu es encore amoureuse de Lui, Miruko ?

La jeune fille fit une légère moue, avant d'acquiescer.

-Bien sûr que oui, c'est le meilleur Genin de Konoha, et en plus il est trop beau !

Un sourire moqueur traversa le visage de Naruto. Sa sœur était vraiment superficielle, mais bon, après tout, elle était jeune.

Elle avait un an de moins que lui. Dans moins d'un mois, elle allait intégrer son équipe ninja…

La sonnette de la porte se fit entendre, étonnant ainsi les quatre membres de la famille Namikaze. Minato se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Cette dernière ouverte, le patriarche de la famille Namikaze ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Bras croisés, face à face, deux jeunes filles étaient venu chercher son fils. Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyuuga étaient là, se défiant du regard, sans pourtant être colérique. Cette rivalité n'était pas si mauvaise que ça…

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeunes filles ? S'étonna Minato, attirant enfin le regard des d'Hinata et d'Ino.

-On est venu chercher Naruto pour aller jusqu'à l'arène !

Minato se retint de rire, alors que les deux filles avaient parlé en même temps. Fier de son fils, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Naruto était bien le digne fils de son père !

-Naruto, tes petites-amies t'attendent à la porte ! S'écria Minato, prêt à prendre l'éducation de son fils en main.

Kushina avait écarquillé les yeux devant l'exclamation de son mari, Miruko s'était figée alors que Naruto avait littéralement recraché une partie de son petit-déjeuner !

Le tact de son père n'était pas aussi impressionnant que son ninjutsu…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto avait rejoint les deux jeunes filles et se dirigeaient lentement vers l'arène de combat. Habillé d'un haut noir à manche longue mais avec une grande ouverture au niveau du col, le garçon avait soigné son look. Des protections rouges et grises sur les avants bras, les tibias et à la taille, un pantalon noir avec des lignes orange sur le côté et finalement son bandeau sur les cheveux le garçon semblait être prêt au combat et ne semblait pas laisser indifférent les deux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Finalement, dans son dos, son sabre fétiche était présent. Il n'était pas encore assez grand pour le porter à la taille.

-Tu es prêt pour l'épreuve, Naruto ? Commença Ino, légèrement inquiète.

Hinata regarda Naruto, elle aussi un peu effrayé. Le jeune ninja les regarda tour à tour avant de s'arrêter. Il se mit face aux deux jeunes filles avant de leur sourire. Les yeux brillants, il regardait ses deux amies…

-Je vais combattre pour l'honneur de l'équipe 10… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Et puis, je me moque de devenir Chuunin puisque je demanderais de rester avec vous que j'ai le grade ou que je ne l'ai pas !

Un léger rire se fit entendre, forçant Naruto à se retourner. Yugao Uzuki était là, les attendant.

-C'est cet esprit d'équipe que j'aime, les enfants… S'exclama la jounin, amusée.

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes filles avant de s'attarder sur Naruto. Ce dernier s'était fait beau pour la troisième épreuve de l'examen. Le connaissant, il allait encore l'impressionner même si peu de personnes connaissaient réellement les capacités de Naruto.

En dehors d'elle, de ses deux coéquipières, de l'Hokage et d'une poignée de personnes, tout le monde prenait Naruto pour un genin moyen. Il avait l'effet de surprise pour lui…

-On te laisse y aller Naruto… Tu dois y être dans moins de dix minutes ! On sera dans les gradins pour t'encourager.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'élancer vers l'arène.

Jiraya était encore dans son bureau. L'homme informait à tous ses dirigeants de sections anbus les informations qu'il avait pu récupérer. Danzo s'était montré étrangement loquace, lui indiquant qu'il avait eu des informations sur une attaque de Suna et d'Oto…

Que Danzo lui donne ces informations l'avait légèrement fait paniquer…

Cependant, maintenant Konoha n'allait pas être pris par surprise. Tout était prêt pour recevoir ses hostiles invités…

Les spectateurs semblaient surexcités. Naruto, au milieu de la foule était entouré par les autres participants. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee et lui étaient les membres du village le plus représenté… Temari et Gaara représentait Suna. Kurotsuchi et Taikari étaient d'Iwa et finalement Dosu représentait le village du son.

L'arbitre arriva devant eux. Hatake Kakashi était une nouvelle fois l'arbitre des combats de Genin. Toujours aussi motivé, ce dernier regardait les jeunes ninjas, ennuyés. Et pourtant, ces derniers étaient l'élite des genins des différents villages. Konoha semblait avoir l'avantage…

Il se tourna vers l'Hokage, faisant signe au Genin de l'imiter.

Jiraiya se leva, toujours aussi impressionnant de part sa taille. Il resta debout sans dire un mot, réclamant ainsi le silence qu'il eut rapidement.

-Bienvenu à vous pour la dernière épreuve de l'examen chuunin… Aujourd'hui, onze genins ont traversé de nombreuses épreuves pour atteindre cette arène ! Ces onze jeunes ninjas sont la future élite des différents villages ninja…

Il laissa ses mots traverser les gradins alors que des applaudissements se faisaient entendre.

-Cette dernière épreuve se déroule sous la forme d'un tournoi à élimination direct…

Jiraiya eut un léger sourire.

-… Et va commencer par un combat entre un genin d'Iwa et un genin de Konoha…

Il laissa son regard tomber sur les onze ninjas se trouvant autour de Kakashi.

-J'appelle donc Taikari Isan et Naruto Namikaze ! Les autres, vous pouvez rejoindre les gradins par l'escalier se trouvant à votre droite… En espérant que les combats vous plaisent !

De nombreux applaudissements et murmures se firent entendre. Commencer un combat entre Konoha et Iwa enclenchait directement les hostilités, surtout quand le ninja de Konoha était un Namikaze…

Jiraiya se réinstalla sur son siège. A sa gauche, le Kazekage était présent, entouré de deux de ses gardes. A sa droite, Oonoki, le Sandaime Tsuchikage avait fait le déplacement à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Derrière lui, un homme immense était présent. Et finalement, derrière Jiraiya, il n'y avait qu'un seul ninja, mais pas le moindre. Minato Namikaze était son garde du corps…

Rien de moins que l'élite dans cette tribune !

-Et bien que le meilleur gagne… S'exclama Jiraiya, en s'adressant au vieux Kage d'Iwa.

Ce dernier soupira.

-Même s'il est un Namikaze, il n'a aucune chance face à un Genin d'Iwa…

Jiraiya eut un sourire. Il savait qu'Oonoki était au courant que Naruto était un des instigateurs de mort de certains de ses ninjas…

-On ne verra ça qu'à travers ce combat !

Taikari et Naruto se faisait face, sans un mot, attendant que l'arbitre lance le combat. Le ninja d'Iwa semblait être prêt à agir, et avait sa main sur sa pochette à Kunai.

Contrairement à lui, Naruto avait cet étrange sourire moqueur qui gênait tant Kakashi. Et contrairement à son adversaire, il ne semblait pas être sur le point de combattre.

Deux adversaires bien différents.

Dans les tribunes, des murmures se firent entendre, gênant considérablement certaines personnes.

La présence du ninja d'Iwa était insignifiante pour de nombreux spectateurs. Seul le garçon Namikaze importait, et les informations données n'était pas toujours gentils…

-On raconte que le garçon Namikaze est loin d'avoir le talent de ses parents… Commença une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

Cette dernière, loin d'être ninja, semblait adorer les rumeurs.

-Selon ses professeurs, c'est un ninja moyen qui n'a pas le génie pour devenir une légende comme son père…

Hinata et Ino étaient à côté d'eux, et se retenaient de remettre les choses en place. A leur côté, Yugao Uzuki soufflait pour se retenir de tuer ces innocents civils…

-C'est étrange ! J'ai entendu une version différente ! S'exclama un Chuunin derrière eux.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers le Chuunin de Konoha.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs dans les rangs ninjas disant que ce Naruto Namikaze est déjà surveillé par le village d'Iwa pour avoir éliminé plusieurs de leur ninja…

Cette fois-ci, plusieurs personnes semblèrent surprises par la nouvelle. N'étais-ce pas un genin d'Iwa que le Namikaze affrontait ?

Dans l'arène, le combat allait commencer. Naruto s'étira lentement. Kakashi regarda tour à tour les deux ninjas.

-Etes-vous prêt ?

Naruto et Taikari acquiescèrent sans un mot.

-Commencez !

Un kunai vola immédiatement vers Naruto, visant son cou. D'un geste étonnamment gracieux, le garçon esquiva l'arme. Kakashi cligna des yeux. Les mouvements du garçon étaient différents du dernier combat. Il semblait être plus élégant dans ses mouvements. C'était comme s'il s'était dirigé vers un nouveau Taijutsu pour les combats.

Deux autres Kunai s'élancèrent vers Naruto. Le garçon attrapa une arme en vol, esquivant ensuite la deuxième. Il relança immédiatement l'arme attrapé pour la lancer vers son adversaire.

Ce dernier eut un léger sourire avant de frapper le kunai avec une autre arme qu'il venait de sortir !

-Cette fois, tu ne te cacheras pas dans un kunai pour avoir ton adversaire par derrière !

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une technique ne fonctionnait qu'une seule fois.

-Je vois que tu as bien analysé mon combat ! Mais l'as-tu seulement compris ? Si ça se trouve, je peux être métamorphosé en n'importe quoi dans cette arène ? Si je te lance un kunai ou un Shurinken, il se peut que ce soit un clone ?

Taikari grimaça, commençant déjà à trop écouter son adversaire. Il secoua la tête, se chassant ses mauvaises pensées.

Le ninja d'Iwa commença une série de signe avant de poser les mains au sol.

-Doton ! Les stalagmites des terres !

Naruto grimaça en entendant le nom de la technique. Sans attendre quelques secondes de plus, il fit un bond en arrière. Un pic de terre passa à quelques centimètres de son buste alors que le garçon partait en flip arrière.

A force que le garçon de Konoha reculait, des pics de terre apparaissaient à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

Taikari, menant son attaque de terre, avait un sourire carnassier qui grandissait au fur et à mesure son adversaire reculait. Plus le ninja de Konoha allait reculer et moins il aurait de chance d'esquiver cette attaque.

Naruto grimaça, alors qu'il voyait le mur de l'arène se rapprocher à grande vitesse. En plus, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire ces acrobaties très longtemps.

Sans attendre plus longtemps et en profitant de l'élan qu'il venait d'acquérir Naruto fit un salto arrière. A quelques centimètres du sol, Naruto fit le signe du Belier alors qu'un nuage de fumée apparaissait tout autour de lui.

A la surprise de Taikari, son adversaire fut comme lancé dans les airs.

Sous lui, des clones venaient de le propulser dans les airs, se sacrifiant pour protéger leur créateur. Les copies de Naruto explosèrent immédiatement en se faisant transpercer par pics de terre.

Naruto était maintenant en l'air, en hypothétique sécurité.

Dès qu'il toucherait le sol, il redeviendrait la cible de son adversaire.

Taikari ricana.

-Maintenant que tu es en l'air, tu ne peux plus esquiver !

Il composa une nouvelle série de signe alors que la gravité rappelait Naruto vers le sol.

-Doton ! Doryuudan no Jutsu !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une véritable tête de dragon sortait de terre, gueule ouverte, prêt à avaler le ninja.

Taikari ne se moquait pas de lui. Il utilisait des techniques meurtrières…

Dans la tribune des Kages, le Tsuchikage était accroché à la barrière, se retenant de sauter de joie. Le genin de son village menait la vie dure au fils de ce satané Namikaze.

Jiraiya, lui, semblait plus inquiet. Son filleul se faisait largement dominer dans ce combat. Il n'avait montré qu'une impressionnante qualité pour fuir et des acrobaties à toute épreuve. Mais ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait pouvoir devenir Chuunin ou bien survivre au combat.

Minato souriait, enthousiasmé par le combat. Naruto utilisait un Taijutsu qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Kushina. Un style de combat très acrobatique qui était envoutant à regarder.

Il avait confiance en son fils… Après tout, ce dernier n'avait pas dégainé son arme ou bien même utilisé le moindre ninjutsu !

Dans les autres gradins, les gens commençaient réellement à douter de la victoire de Naruto. Il se faisait dominer par ce genin d'Iwa qui avait un réel talent dans le ninjutsu Doton…

-T'es sûr que c'est un Namikaze ? Commença un homme dans la foule, attirant quelques regards plus ou moins agréables.

Des ninjas se tournèrent vers ce fameux civil qui critiquait si facilement le ninja.

-Je suis sûr que s'il avait le talent de ses parents, il aurait déjà gagné le combat ! Ses exploits ne sont que des rumeurs ! Continua cet homme, alors que certains shinobis se retenaient de sauter sur lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'un civil ne pouvait critiquer les ninjas aussi facilement.

Yugao Uzuki se leva lentement, s'avançant vers l'homme.

-Que sais-tu de mon élève, misérable ignorant ?

L'attitude meurtrière de la Kunoichi attira l'attention de plusieurs ninjas. L'homme qui avait critiqué Naruto était maintenant livide alors que Yugao s'avançait vers lui.

L'homme s'était recroquevillé sur lui !

-Ne parle plus de mon élève ainsi…

-Oh ! Regardez ! Il a sorti un sabre ! Cria une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années.

Naruto, élevé à plusieurs mètres du sol, redescendait vers la tête de dragon qui sortait de terre, prête à l'engloutir.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Naruto attrapa le sabre dans son dos, avant de se mettre à tournoyer.

Arme en main, le garçon cria en lançant son attaque !

-Technique à un sabre ! **Saemonzaburo** no Senkai !

Le garçon de Konoha tourna de plus en plus vite avant de plonger dans la gueule du dragon. Une explosion se fit entendre, éclatant la tête du reptile dans une pluie de boue.

Une ombre resta debout alors que Taikari clignait des yeux, surpris par la contre-offensive de son adversaire. Son dragon avait été si facilement éliminé par ce Namikaze…

La fumée due à l'explosion se dissipa, dévoilant ainsi Naruto.

Ce dernier, recouvert de boue, et son haut déchiré au niveau de l'épaule droite laissait entre apercevoir son torse. Une coupure provoquée par l'une des dents du dragon avait bien abimé l'épaule du garçon.

Cependant, loin d'être affaibli, Naruto pointait son sabre vers son adversaire.

-Impressionnant, Taikari ! J'espère que tu m'amuseras encore !

Naruto s'élança vers son adversaire, tel une ombre jaune ne cherchant même pas à se dissimuler. Il semblait s'amuser en évitant les différents pics de terre créé par son adversaire, posant la main dessus pour prendre appuie sur ces derniers.

En appuyant sur les monticules de terre, le garçon semblait prendre encore plus de puissance et de vitesse. Arrivant à proximité de Taikari, Naruto fit un bond, arme en avant.

Taikari sortit un Kunai de sa sacoche, arrêtant Naruto dans son élan. Malgré la puissance d'attaque du Namikaze et la vitesse qu'il avait réussi à emmagasiner, le ninja de Konoha avait été arrêté dans son élan.

Le ninja d'Iwa s'était servi de son élément pour limiter la force de Naruto.

En effet, Taikari s'était enfoncé dans le sol, transformé en un léger sable mouvant pour l'occason, pour diminuer la puissance d'impact.

Surpris, Naruto prit appuie sur le Kunai de son adversaire avant de se projeter vers le sol à quelques mètres de Taikari. Le genin de Konoha retomba dans une roulade avant de se diriger vers son côté droite, continuant à courir, posant la main au sol de temps en temps pour reprendre appui et ainsi changer de direction.

Taikari était complètement surpris de la technique du genin de Konoha. Il ne cherchait plus du tout à l'attaquer. Depuis tout à l'heure, le Namikaze tournait autour de lui comme s'il cherchait un point faible dans la défense du ninja d'Iwa.

Dans la tribune des Kages, le Tsuchikage commençait à grogner devant le calme du combat. Il se tourna vers les deux autres Kages.

-A quoi rime cet enfantillage ? S'exclama le dirigeant d'Iwa, énervé.

Il regardait tour à tour Jiraiya et Minato, alors que ces derniers haussaient les épaules.

-Est-ce qu'il tente de ressembler à son père en bougeant partout sur le terrain ? Si seulement il avait une vitesse suffisante pour le faire ! Là, il est tout simplement navrant…

Jiraiya grimaça, touché par la moquerie de son confrère militaire. Minato, lui, continuait de sourire. Actuellement, son fils était un Namikaze par l'apparence, mais un Uzumaki dans ses techniques.

-N'avez-vous jamais affronté d'Uzumaki, Oonoki-sama ? Commença Minato, moqueur.

Le Tsuchikage grimaça avant de cracher sur le sol.

-J'avais déjà tué des Uzumakis avant que vous ne naissiez, Namikaze ! S'exclama le vieil homme, touché par la moquerie du ninja qui avait ridiculisé son armée il y a quelques années.

Puis Oonoki se figea avant de se rediriger vers la balustrade.

-Ne me dites pas que…

Minato acquiesça, moqueur, attirant ainsi le regard du Kazekage et du Tsuchikage. Naruto semblait avoir compris le but de l'examen…

Il maitrisait le combat de A à Z, ayant fait oublier l'enjeu du combat à son adversaire.

Naruto s'arrêta finalement, pas vraiment fatigué par sa course. Il regarda son adversaire qui fronçait les sourcils. Ce dernier avait hâte de finir le combat.

Hatake Kakashi regardait la scène, tout aussi perdu. Il avait été impressionné par la technique de Kenjutsu du garçon, mais la suite l'avait totalement perdu…

-Tu as perdu, Iwa-nin ! Ricana Naruto, avant de ranger son épée.

Lorsque le son habituel du fourreau touchant la garde de l'épée se fit entendre, le sol se mit à briller à plusieurs endroits tout autour du ninja d'Iwa. Taikari devint livide, ne comprenant pas du tout quel était ce ninjutsu ?

-Tu as la puissance et l'ingéniosité d'un bon ninja, Taikiri… Commença Naruto.

Le ninja d'Iwa mit en avant son kunai pour se protéger.

-…Mais tu es encore loin de m'égaler ! Termina Naruto, moqueur.

Des sceaux apparurent subitement tout autour de Taikari. Des petites sensations de chakra se firent sentir alors que des chaînes faites de ce dernier sortait des sceaux pour s'élancer vers le garçon d'Iwa.

Avec son kunai, il arrêta la première puis la deuxième. Cependant, il fut rapidement dépassé par les attaques… Une dizaine de chaînes s'était élancée vers lui.

Taikari fut rapidement attaché par une dizaine de chaînes. Obstrué par ces attaches, le garçon d'Iwa ne pouvait bouger.

-Ces chaînes ont la puissance pour arrêter des invocations animales… Tu ne pourras pas les briser sans te briser en même temps tes membres !

Le ninja d'Iwa était livide, sentant la défaite arriver de plein fouet.

-Mais comment…

Le ninja d'Iwa ne comprenait pas, surpris par la méthode.

-Comment peuvent-elles me cibler alors que tu ne les touches pas directement ? Demanda subitement le Genin de la terre, étonnant ainsi Naruto.

Ce garçon avait immédiatement trouvé une des particularités des chaînes de chakra. Si elles n'étaient pas directement manipulé par un ninja, et donc sortant de ses mains, elles ne pouvaient pas viser une cible parfaitement.

Il fallait les relier à sa cible pour qu'elle la pourchasse.

-Je les ai créés en les liants au chakra présent dans tes pics de terre ! Après, il ne restait plus qu'a lancé le sceau pour qu'elles te suivent à l'infini !

Naruto s'approcha de son adversaire avant de mettre un kunai sur la gorge de son adversaire.

-Abandonne…

Taikari eut un sourire carnassier, qui se mélangeait à un regard moqueur.

-Plutôt mourir… Cria presque le garçon, faisant sourire son Kage qui le regardait, mi- fier, mi déçu.

Naruto acquiesça lentement, faisant blanchir son adversaire. Il n'allait pas le tuer quand même.

Le genin de Konoha s'approcha lentement de l'oreille de Taikari avant de souffler quelques choses à l'oreille. Le coéquipier de Kurotsuchi se figea subitement, et sans attendre plus longtemps, déclara la phrase tant attendu…

-J'abandonne !

Cette phrase fit sourire Naruto qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, la démarche aussi gracieuse que son Taijutsu.

Kakashi regardait le fils de son maitre. Comment avait-il pu convaincre le genin d'Iwa à abandonner. Le garçon avait pourtant déclaré vouloir mourir plutôt que de se rendre.

Les Kages étaient surpris du dénouement. Décidément, les Namikaze étaient toujours surprenants… Oonoki se retenait de descendre dans l'arène pour corriger son ninja.

Jiraiya et Minato applaudissaient, heureux de la victoire du jeune Naruto.

Le Kazekage, lui, applaudissait lentement, pas vraiment convaincu par le niveau de l'examen…

Kurotsuchi, du haut du gradin des participants, regardait sa cible. Ce Namikaze avait réussi à faire fléchir son coéquipier si facilement. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire à Taikari ?

Les autres genins regardaient ce ninja blond qui avait fait si forte impression. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de maitriser aussi facilement les sceaux lors d'un combat. Et puis, il semblait être vraiment habile dans l'art de l'épée et dans son Taijutsu…

Ce n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère.

Sasuke fixait Naruto, furieux. Depuis quand le cancre était-il si impressionnant ? A ses côtés, Shikamaru était lui aussi curieux des progrès de Naruto…

De nombreuses questions se posaient…

Naruto sorti de l'arène souriant. Son premier combat venait de se terminer. Taikari lui avait donné quelques difficultés et avait même réussi à le blesser.

Son haut déchiré, le garçon s'avançait vers l'escalier montant à l'étage. Dans ces marches, le garçon croisa les deux futurs concurrents.

Sasuke et Dosu descendaient tranquillement, l'un derrière l'autre.

Naruto eut un sourire moqueur en regardant Dosu et s'arrêta de marcher en voyant le prétentieux Uchiwa.

-Essaye de ne pas te vautrer, Uchiwa… Grimaça Naruto, railleur.

Sasuke s'arrêta lui aussi avant de regarder le blond, furieux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une admiratrice de plus, Namikaze !

Sans un mot de plus, il s'élança vers l'arène, rejoignant ainsi le ninja d'Oto… Naruto s'était figé, touché par la réplique de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas pu répondre à ce dernier…

Un point pour l'Uchiwa…


	12. Chapter 11 : La danse de la mort

Chapitre 11 : la danse de la mort

Une ombre apparut, sortant du mur de pierre. Un ninja masqué apparaissait devant Naruto.

-Egao-san… Salua l'anbu.

Naruto le salua à son tour, ne connaissant pas le nom du ninja face à lui.

-Danzo-sama vous félicite pour votre combat et vous donne la mission de surveiller le ninja d'Oto et les deux ninjas de Suna participant au tournoi…

Naruto acquiesça lentement.

-Le ninja du son ne pourra plus combattre après son combat face à l'Uchiwa… Je m'occupe de stopper les ninjas de Suna en cas d'attaque!

L'anbu acquiesça silencieusement.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire pour faire abandonner ce ninja d'Iwa ? Demanda subitement l'anbu, intrigué…

Naruto se figea, surpris de la question du ninja masqué. Devait-il donner l'explication à ce ninja ? Il devait surement avoir reçu une demande de Danzo pour cette question…

-En lui disant la vérité... Je l'ai prévenu qu'Orochimaru avait prévu d'attaquer la tribune des Kages…

Un hoquet dénonça le ninja masqué qui semblait être choqué de l'action de Naruto. Venait-il de trahir Konoha à travers cette action. Rapidement, il posa sa main sur son sabre, prêt à attaquer Naruto.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il subitement, menaçant.

Naruto eut un sourire carnassier, et toujours le regard vif, il poursuivit son explication.

-En dehors de mon père, le Tsuchikage déteste aussi un autre homme entre plus que Danzo-sama… Et c'est Orochimaru !

L'anbu avait toujours la main sur son sabre.

-Oonoki, avec seulement un garde du corps, n'osera pas affronter Hokage-sama et mon père, et jamais il ne s'alliera avec Orochimaru ! C'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir le Tsuchikage à nos côtés… Et cela augmentera les chances de victoire de Konoha d'avoir cet homme de notre côté !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Naruto remonta l'escalier. Il savait qu'il venait de convaincre l'anbu. Ce dernier ne resta pas longtemps. Il s'éclipsa à travers le mur, prêt à délivrer son rapport à Danzo…

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, surprenant Naruto.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé en haut de l'escalier, et le combat été déjà fini ? Il arriva finalement dans la tribune des participants. Temari et Shino s'avançaient pour rejoindre le terrain.

Ainsi, le combat entre Sasuke et Dosu était bel et bien terminé ! Naruto croisa le regard de Shikamaru. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire en le voyant.

-Tu as raté le combat de Sasuke, Naruto… Il a littéralement ridiculisé son adversaire ! Je me demande bien quel entrainement il a suivi durant ce mois dernier !

Naruto s'approcha de la balustrade, voyant finalement le corps inconscient de Dosu au sol, et Sasuke qui fixait leur tribune…

Cet examen était intéressant !

Derrière lui, Kurotsuchi le fixait, tout comme Gaara No Sabaku qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré…

Sasuke Uchiwa arriva rapidement dans la loge des participants. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il ne semblait pas du tout être fatigué par son combat. Naruto grimaça en voyant l'œil droite du garçon partiellement noir et jaune.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas déjà être à cette étape de la marque maudite…

Il croisa le regard de l'Uchiwa qui le fixait méchamment ! Ainsi, il était une des prochaines cibles du descendant des Sharingans…

-Pas vraiment de quoi m'intéresser, ce Dosu n'était pas un adversaire ayant le niveau pour cette troisième épreuve ! S'exclama Sasuke, moqueur, attirant ainsi le regard des autres.

Neji et Lee le regardèrent, surpris de l'arrogance de l'Uchiwa.

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans l'arène. Ces derniers n'attirèrent même pas l'attention des genins présents dans cette loge.

Shikamaru soupira. C'était lui le prochain qui devait combattre… Et dire qu'il allait devoir affronter cette folle d'Iwa ! Cependant, il préférait quand même être à sa place plutôt qu'à celle de Lee…

Affronter ce ninja de Suna était du pur suicide, et pourtant cela ne semblait pas gêner Lee…

Des nouvelles exclamations, suivi finalement d'un silence pesant attirèrent cette fois l'attention des genins. Naruto s'approcha de l'arène. Shino était au sol inconscient. Et face à lui, Temari était méconnaissable…

Recouverte des insectes de Shino, elle ne tenait debout que par miracle. Elle s'effondra finalement, à court de Chakra. Kakashi avait préféré attendre le dénouement. Un combat ne se finissait que lorsque les attaques se terminaient. Même la mort d'un participant n'annonçait pas forcément la fin d'un combat. Un piège ou une autre technique pouvait tout de même fonctionné…

Ici, même si Shino avait été battu, ses insectes avaient finis le travail… Il avait combattu jusqu'au bout ! Tel était le destin d'un ninja ! Une arme ne se plaignait pas !

Kurotsuchi s'élança immédiatement vers la sortie, prête à combattre. Elle passa devant Naruto et entendit un simple message…

-Tue-le et je te tuerais…

Cette phrase avait été dite à voix basse et avait réussi à créer quelques frissons chez la Kunoichi. Même si elle était une bonne kunoichi, que pouvait-elle faire face à une personne qui pouvait rivaliser avec des Jounins ou bien même repousser Orochimaru lui-même ?

Elle s'arrêta, tournant la tête vers Naruto. Elle se figea. Ce dernier la regardait en souriant. Il l'avait menacé mais qu'à une seule condition ! Si elle ne tuait pas son adversaire, elle ne craindrait rien !

Dans les tribunes des Kages, le silence était présent. Jiraiya, ayant appris les informations de Danzo il y a un peu moins d'un mois, attendait difficilement le début de l'attaque…

Les ordres avaient été claire…

Simuler une nonchalance de la protection de Konoha pour ensuite les attaquer par derrière. Les membres des ninjas d'élites étaient déjà placés aux quatre coins du village.

Toutes missions avaient été mises en place pour qu'il y ait un maximum de ninja au sein du village même.

Des troupes se trouvaient même à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Konoha pour pouvoir prendre par surprise les fuyards. Tout avait été finement préparé pour recevoir leurs ennemis avec le plus d'attention possible…

Le combat entre la genin d'Iwa et le descendant des Nara venaient de commencer, et pourtant aucun des Kages ne semblait s'y intéresser.

Même Oonoki avait oublié que c'était sa petite fille qui combattait !

En effet, a la fin de son combat, le premier genin d'Iwa était venu de lui-même, escorté par quatre ninjas de Konoha, pour parler à son Kage.

Faisant mine de s'excuser d'avoir abandonné, il avait transmis toutes les informations à son Kages. Le dirigeant d'Iwa était donc maintenant au courant de l'histoire et regardait non sans envie le visage du Kazekage…

Depuis son arrivée ici, il n'avait pas douté une seule fois de l'identité du Kage. Ce dernier avait tous les droits pour cacher son visage. Maintenant que l'identité d'Orochimaru avait été dévoilée pour le Tsuchikage, il s'étonnait de retrouver certaines des mimiques de ce dernier…

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute…

Dans l'arène, Shikamaru menait la vie dure à la petite fille du Tsuchikage pour la grande joie du public… Enfin pour la plupart des membres du public.

En effet, plus l'heure avançait et plus les ninjas habillés en civil ou bien de garde commençaient à stresser. La bataille arrivait…

Dans les gradins des participants, deux ninjas commençaient à s'impatienter…

Gaara no Sabaku et Rock Lee attendaient impatiemment leur tour ! C'était le quatrième combat qu'il voyait…

-J'abandonne !

Shikamaru Nara, entouré de trois clones de la genin d'Iwa avait levé sa main droite, prêt à abandonner. Son adversaire avait trouvé une faille dans son plan…

Il grimaça…

Ses informations sur cette Kurotsuchi avaient été trop peu nombreuses pour rendre sa stratégie infaillible ! Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un examen ! Au moins, il pouvait rester en vie !

Kakashi annonça la fin du combat avant de lever les yeux vers la tribune des Kages. Jiraiya s'était levé pour voir l'arène. Il applaudit la fin du combat, annonçant enfin que c'était Konoha qui allait lancer la charge…

Kakashi acquiesça légèrement avant de pointer sa main vers la loge des participants.

-Dernier combat ! Gaara No Sabaku contre Rock Lee !

Tout débutait.

Le combat du genin de Suna enclenchait le début des hostilités. Les membres des services spéciaux se mirent en position aussi discrètement que possible ! Les ninjas déguisés en civil préparèrent lentement leurs armes.

Minato inspectait tour à tour les différents sceaux de déplacements qu'il avait posé tout autour et à l'intérieur de l'arène. Jiraiya ferma les yeux un instant.

Ce simple applaudissement venait de condamner des dizaines de personnes à une mort certaine…

-Dites-moi, Kazekage-sama…

L'homme avec le visage couvert se tourna vers l'Hokage.

-A quelle heure avez-vous décidé de lancer votre attaque ? Demanda subitement Jiraiya, alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait le visage de Minato.

Il reconnaissait bien son sensei dans cette approche mi-moqueuse, mi-agressive ! Le Kazekage se figea alors qu'Oonoki ne put s'empêcher de laisser partir un léger ricanement. Le Sannin Jiraiya n'avait jamais mâché ses mots et il le prouvait encore une fois…

Les dires de Naruto avaient attirés l'attention de Danzo et ses anbus avaient confirmé les paroles du genin. Même si c'était le fils de Minato Namikaze, on ne croyait pas n'importe quelle histoire…

C'était pour cette raison que Jiraiya prenait les devants…

En provoquant Orochimaru, il modifiait tous les plans adverses et partait avec un avantage…

Les deux gardes du Kazekage se levèrent d'un même bond avant de se mettre devant leur Kage. Le combat était lancé…

Sans un mot de plus, le Kazekage leva les mains au ciel. L'homme lança un kunai dans le ciel. Tout regarda l'arme s'élevé. Arrivé à l'altitude la plus haut, la balise explosa.

Tout était lancé !

Le Kazekage se craqua les épaules avant de retirer son uniforme d'un unique geste ! Orochimaru, l'ex-sannin, se dévoilait sans la moindre crainte. Son habituel sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, l'homme regardait son ancien coéquipier.

-Même si tu es un raté, Jiraiya, tu as toujours su bien t'entourer… Ainsi, tes pions ont réussi à prévoir mon plan !

L'Hokage ne put s'empêcher de sourire, moqueur.

-Dans les moindres détails, Orochimaru-kun ! Ton alliance avec Suna, la création du village d'Oto, ta place de dirigeant dans ce dernier, les différents laboratoires et autres planques que tu as pu dissimulés à travers le monde !

Orochimaru gardait un sourire, mais son regard était bien moins assuré.

-Tu devrais t'en souvenir, Orochimaru-kun ! Konoha a toujours eu le service de renseignement le plus étendu et puissant du monde ninja !

Malgré ses dires et son air assuré, Jiraiya ne racontait pas entièrement la vérité. Konoha avait bel et bien ce service de renseignement très efficace, mais les informations données sur Orochimaru n'était que très récente et venait des dires du fils de Minato et de l'interrogatoire de Kabuto qui avait finalement parlé devant Ibiki Morino !

Minato Namikaze s'avança lentement, fixant Orochimaru. Il se préparait au combat prêt à en finir cette fois.

Un mouvement surpris Minato. Jiraiya se mit en position, rapidement imité par Orochimaru.

\- Jinton - Tekken no Jinton ! Cria une voix grave, figeant le combat.

A une vitesse plus que surprenante pour son âge, le Tsuchikage Les deux gardes d'Oto furent tout simplement coupés en deux alors que le poing du vieil homme frappait Orochimaru à la poitrine !

Le corps de l'ex-sannin fut expulsé de quelques mètres avant de se prendre un mur… Il retomba rapidement, touché par les effets de l'attaque ! En effet, l'endroit qui était touché par la technique du vieil homme devenait poussière…

-C'est donc tout ce que peux faire un ex-sannin de Konoha ! Pff… Soupira Oonoki.

Ce dernier était passé entre Minato et Jiraiya sans indiquer son entrée dans le combat. Tel un ninja, il agissait rapidement !

Le corps d'Orochimaru sembla se désagréger. La technique de poussière d'Oonoki faisait son effet…

Le serpent grimaçait.

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'Oonoki se mette aux côtés de Konoha… Qui pouvait imaginer que même durant un instant le Tsuchikage allait s'allier avec l'Hokage ?

Orochimaru se leva lentement.

Son corps semblait se désagréger suite à l'attaque du Kazekage.

La bouche du Serpent s'agrandit subitement alors qu'un nouveau corps en sortait. Ce dernier était intact et ne comportait plus cette blessure à l'abdomen.

Cette technique permettait à Orochimaru de se sauver la vie, mais en contrepartie consommait énormément de chakra.

-Ce serpent me répugne… Grimaça Oonoki.

Il était juste devant Minato et Jiraiya qui n'avaient toujours pas réagi. Pourquoi Oonoki agissait-il ainsi?

Dans l'arène, Gaara, qui était au centre du terrain, ne bougeait pas. Il attendait tout simplement alors que son adversaire de Konoha était face à lui. Les deux regardaient autour d'eux, surpris par les premiers évènements de la bataille !

Aucun genins de Konoha n'avait été mis au courant pour éviter le maximum de fuite d'informations…

Les premiers ninjas d'Oto et de Suna arrivaient déjà.

Ces premiers arrivants se faisaient tout simplement éliminer, pris par surprise. Konoha les attendait depuis le début. Ces premiers combattants tombaient immédiatement dans les embuscades des ninjas de Konoha.

Arrivant par dizaine, les ninjas d'Oto s'étaient élancés vers l'arène et ses alentours alors que Suna s'était dirigé vers les rues de Konoha. Chacun suivait son plan…

Dans les loges des participants de la troisième épreuve, la tension était montée… Kurotsuchi, qui était revenu dans cette tribune spéciale, en tant que gagnante, était maintenant entourée de Sasuke et de Neji…

Pour les deux génies de Konoha, en tant de guerre, une ninja d'Iwa était une menace.

-Arrêtez-ça ! Elle n'a rien à voir ! S'exclama Naruto en se mettant entre les deux groupes d'adversaires.

Le garçon s'était mis face à Neji et Sasuke pour les arrêter dans leur mouvement.

-Iwa n'a rien à voir dans ce combat… Seuls Suna et Oto sont impliqués !

Le garçon préférait être franc pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer trop de fois… Kurotsuchi était maintenant dos au mur. Fatiguée de son combat, elle ne se voyait pas affronter deux membres des deux plus puissants clans de Konoha…

Elle pourrait tenir quelques minutes, mais finirait par se faire tuer.

Une autre question se posait.

Pourquoi le Namikaze l'aidait-elle ? Elle baissa les yeux alors qu'elle voyait le garçon la protéger.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'aidait !

Neji et Sasuke fixaient Naruto, énervés. Ce dernier osait protéger une ennemie de Konoha. Il était le neveu de l'Hokage pourtant. Normalement, il serait le premier à protéger le village !

Naruto soupira finalement, prêt à utiliser sa dernière chance. En effet, cette phrase put convaincre l'Uchiwa et le Hyuuga.

-Lee est actuellement au centre de l'arène face à un gars de Suna… On ferait mieux de l'aider !

Neji s'était figé. Même si Lee n'était pas le parfait coéquipier, ils étaient quand même amis. Il s'élança rapidement vers l'arène.

Sasuke resta quelques instants à regarder Naruto et Kurotsuchi. Il soupira avant de se retourner, ne voulant pas laisser la gloire entre les mains d'un Hyuuga…

-Protège-là tant que tu peux ! Mais si ta petite-amie essaye de nous piéger, je la tuerais…

L'Uchiwa s'éloigna sans un mot. C'était l'excuse toute trouvée pour pouvoir combattre ce ninja de Suna. Naruto se figea devant la phrase de l'Uchiwa. Il serra les dents détestant se faire avoir par l'Uchiwa.

En moins d'une heure, c'était la deuxième fois que Sasuke le touchait aussi précisément au niveau de la moquerie.

-Merci… Souffla une voix derrière lui.

Kurotsuchi, les joues légèrement roses, avait baissé les yeux lorsque Naruto s'était retourné vers elle. Naruto eut son habituel sourire avant de répondre à la jeune fille !

-Nos villages ne sont peut-être pas en bon terme, mais ce n'est pas pour autant une raison pour s'entretuer !

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement, souriante

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, attirant finalement le regard des deux genins. Tout autour du terrain de combat, dans les tribunes, des ninjas combattaient pour leur vie et pour le village.

Des corps étaient déjà présents tout autour des lieux de combats.

Cependant, ce qui intéressait le plus Naruto était le centre de l'arène. Là, Gaara no Sabaku était accompagné de son frère, Kankuro, qui était apparu pour l'aider.

Il y avait maintenant trois genin de Konoha contre deux genin de Suna ! Et pour Naruto, la présence de Gaara rendait tout combat inégal… Alors si Kankuro était présent lui aussi !

-Fais attention ! N'importe quel ninja de Konoha pourrait t'attaquer ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi facile à convaincre que l'Uchiwa… Souffla Naruto à l'intention de la genin d'Iwa.

Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant la jeune fille seule. Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi faire. Déjà fatigué par son combat, elle se trouvait en territoire ennemi. Son grand-père se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, mais cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée de le rejoindre.

-Namikaze !

Naruto s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'aides sans contrepartie ! Je t'accompagne !

Sans attendre l'accord du garçon, elle le rattrapa prête à le suivre pour payer sa dette. Elle était peut-être une kunoichi d'un village différent, mais elle avait elle aussi une fierté.

-Fait comme tu le sens, mais je ne te protégerais pas !

Dans les gradins, les combats faisaient rages. D'innombrables ninja d'Oto étaient présents, profitant du sommeil des civils pour attaquer sans difficultés les quelques soldats éveillés.

Un genjutsu avait été lancé par de nombreux ninjas d'Oto pour empêcher tout mouvement de foule pouvant être gênant dans leur attaque.

Du moins, cela avait été leur plan de départ…

En échange, ils étaient maintenant face à des dizaines de Shinobi de la feuille prêt à défendre leur village coûte que coûte.

Ces derniers semblaient s'être préparés à une attaque adverse durant l'examen.

Kakashi Hatake traversait les rangs ennemis à une vitesse folle. Sharingan sur l'œil gauche, le ninja semblait prévoir n'importe quelle technique adverse et la contrait avec une grande facilité.

Un sabre passa à quelques centimètres de sa carotide. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, surpris. Sans la présence du Sharingan, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

Son adversaire ne devait pas être n'importe qui !

Se retournant, le fils de croc blanc vit un ninja de Suna, souriant. Ce dernier semblait être bien plus dangereux que ses coéquipiers, du moins dans cette partie de l'arène.

-Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur… Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de t'affronter aujourd'hui !

Kakashi eut un léger sourire moqueur, ne connaissant pas son adversaire. Ne pas connaitre son adversaire n'indiquait pas forcément que ce dernier était faible. En effet, il y avait deux raisons à cette méconnaissance.

Soit il était faible ou alors soit il n'y avait plus personnes de vivant pour parler de lui !

-Vu que j'étais l'arbitre de cette épreuve de l'examen, c'était pourtant le meilleur endroit pour me trouver !

Le ninja de Suna arrêta par réflexe l'attaque d'un chuunin de Konoha venant de derrière lui. Il le repoussa sans ménagement.

-Il est pour moi ! s'exclama Kakashi, souriant.

Cette simple phrase indiquait que son adversaire était dangereux. Et il indiquait aux autres ninjas que l'attaquer pouvait être une mauvaise idée.

Uzuki était aux côtés de ses deux élèves féminines. Tentant de protéger ces dernières, Yugao repoussait les attaques des ninjas d'Oto. Ces derniers n'étaient peut-être pas puissants, mais ils étaient vraiment nombreux.

Ino et Hinata combattaient dos à dos alors que Yugao tournaient autour d'eux. Les ennemis tombaient, blessés ou bien mort de la lame de leur sensei. Tout autour d'eux, de nombreux groupes de ninjas s'étaient formés pour défendre l'arène.

Les ninjas de la feuille s'étaient déjà organisés pour repousser l'adversaire.

En effet, le terrain de combat de Konoha semblait être devenu la place à avoir dans Konoha.

Au sommet de cette dernière, on pouvait apercevoir les Kages. Ces derniers ne se battaient pas. Ils semblaient parler entre eux, tentant d'éviter un futur combat et de clôturer cette bataille…

Un terrible chakra se fit sentir alors que d'innombrables ninjas tournaient la tête vers le centre de l'arène. C'était très mauvais signe ce genre de chakra !

Cette terrible sensation provenait d'un ninja de Suna qui semblait combattre un trio de ninja appartenant à Konoha. Tout autour de lui, des dizaines de marionnettes semblaient éloigner tous nouveaux participants pour ce combat.

Les ninjas d'Oto et de Suna souriaient, connaissant l'utilisateur de ce chakra si terrifiant.

Le porteur d'Ichibi entrait en jeu !

Kakashi grimaça en ressentant ce chakra. Il tourna la tête vers l'arène voyant ainsi à quoi ressemblait ce combat au centre de l'arène. De simples genins combattaient ce ninja au chakra si impressionnant ? Mais que faisaient les autres ninjas de Konoha pouvant affronter ce genre d'adversaire ?

Il revint rapidement à son combat alors que l'arme de son adversaire le touchait au bras. Une légère giclé de sans toucha le sol… C'était son sang !

-Ce n'est pas Gaara qu'il faut regarder ! Si tu veux survivre concentre toi sur notre combat !

Kakashi se rétablit rapidement, arrêtant avec un kunai l'attaque de son adversaire.

-Gaara No Sabaku ? Tenta Kakashi, à la recherche d'informations.

L'homme de Suna eut un sourire carnassier.

-Exact ! Le porteur d'Ichibi se trouve en plein milieu de Konoha et rien ne pourra l'arrêter ! Ricana l'homme oubliant presqu'il se trouvait en plein combat.

Lee, Sasuke et Neji reculaient lentement. Face à eux, ce ninja de Suna était surpuissant. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'ils tentaient de le toucher.

La vitesse de Lee, spécialiste du Taijustu, n'avait même pas pu blesser Gaara.

Le Sharingan de Sasuke ainsi que ses attaques Katon n'avaient pu permettre de blesser le Jinchuuriki de Suna.

Et finalement, seul le Kaiten de Neji permettait aux trois genins de survivre aux différentes attaques provenant de Gaara et de Kankuro.

En effet, Kankuro profitait de la protection de sable de son frère cadet pour pouvoir manipuler ses marionnettes sans crainte d'être attaquer par ces genins de Konoha.

En effet, même s'ils n'étaient que genin, ces ninjas de Konoha avaient réussi à mettre Gaara en colère. C'était pour cette raison que ce chakra démoniaque émanait maintenant du Jinchuuriki de Suna.

-Vous êtes puissants, tous les trois ! Ricana Gaara d'une voix grave.

Sasuke transpirait à grosse goutte. Il n'avait pas été touché par les attaques du ninja de Suna, mais toutes ses tentatives, elles, avaient aussi échoués.

Ses Sharingans lui permettaient de prévoir les attaques de son adversaire, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner sur Gaara. Son Katon se faisait absorber sans difficulté par le sable du Jinchuuriki…

La vitesse de Lee ne permettait pas de traverser la défense de Gaara, alors la sienne ne faisait pas plus de dégâts.

Même le Genjutsu était inefficace contre le ninja de Suna…

Comment pouvait-on combattre ce monstre de puissance ?

-Mais vous allez mourir aujourd'hui ! Termina le Jinchuuriki, le regard vide !

Plusieurs bras de sables sortirent immédiatement du sol de l'arène. Ils étaient tous là pour éliminer ces ninjas qui avaient éveillés l'envie meurtrière du Jinchuuriki.

Kankuro, même s'il était l'allié de Gaara n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Ses marionettes empêchaient surtout des ninjas de Konoha de trop s'approcher de l'arène. Gaara n'était pas encore prêt à affronter trop de ninjas en même temps.

Dès qu'il se laisserait emporter par son démon, Kankuro fuirait laissant faire son frère…

Kankuro se figea. Trop concentré sur le combat de Gaara, il n'avait pas pu protéger une de ses marionnettes. En effet, pour une raison inconnue, il venait de perdre son fil de chakra connecté à cette dernière.

-Doton ! Le piège de la terre ! Cria une voix féminine.

Le marionnettiste regarda derrière lui. D'autres participants de l'examen approchaient pour venir aider leur camarade.

Ce Naruto Namikaze était suivi par la fille d'Iwa. Pourquoi cette dernière le suivait ? C'était elle qui venait d'enterrer l'une de ses marionnettes !

Trois autres marionnettes venaient de disparaitre, étonnant une nouvelle fois Kankuro. Ses liens avec ses armes de combats semblaient être annihilés !

Qui pouvait bien faire cela ?

Il se retourna vers les endroits où il avait perdu ses marionnettes.

Ce Naruto Namikaze était là-bas aussi…

Le garçon utilisait des clones pour aller vers toutes les marionnettes en même temps.

-Doton ! Les pièges de la terre ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois la petite fille du Kazekage !

Les marionnettes étaient peut à peu enterrés, laissant Kankuro sans défense. Il grimaçait, comprenant maintenant comment tout fonctionnait…

Ce gars de Konoha, avec son épée, coupait son lien avec la marionnette alors que la kunoichi d'Iwa empêchait le ninja de Suna de les récupérer en les enterrant dans le sol de l'arène !

-Neji ! Bloque le chakra du gars derrière Gaara ! Il faut empêcher qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses pantins !

Le Hyuuga s'étonna de l'ordre soudain de Naruto. Sasuke et Lee s'étaient mis devant Neji pour arrêter le bras de sable le visant.

Les deux ninjas ayant protégés le Hyuuga furent projetés à travers l'arène. A leur grande surprise, des clones de Naruto les récupéraient en l'air…

-Sasuke, Lee ! J'ai besoin de vous pour en finir avec ce gars de Suna ! Faites diversion !

Un sourire traversa le visage de Lee qui se remit immédiatement en position de combat en sautant sur le sol. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Gaara à grande vitesse.

Sasuke soupira, touché dans sa fierté d'être aidé par Naruto. Il se repositionna rapidement, imitant Lee dans son attaque. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi rapide que le disciple de Gai mais son Sharingan pouvait l'aider à prévoir les attaques de Gaara.

D'innombrables bras de sables s'élancèrent à travers le terrain. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers les gradins touchant alliés et ennemis du Jinchuuriki.

Plus le combat avançait et plus le ninja de Suna perdait la tête. Son démon prenait peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit !

D'innombrables bruits d'explosion se firent entendre alors que les gradins se détruisaient sous le choc des bras de sable…

Neji Hyuuga profita de cette attaque pour toucher de plein fouet Kankuro. Il était passé derrière un des bras de sable pour piéger le marionnettiste. Ce dernier avait commencé à fuir en voyant l'état de Gaara…

Le fils ainé du Kazekage tomba au sol, ne ressentant plus son chakra. Le Hyuuga avait fait le travail qu'on lui avait demandé !

De leur côté, Lee et Sasuke bougeaient autour de Gaara pour attirer son attention. Les deux ninjas de Konoha évitaient les bras de sable qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Heureusement que leur vitesse était là pour les aider sinon cela ferait plusieurs minutes qu'ils seraient enterrés.

La puissance destructrice de Gaara augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait dans la folie.

De leur côté, Naruto et Kurotsuchi esquivaient eux aussi les attaques de Gaara. Naruto souriait alors que la jeune fille d'Iwa se demandait comment on pouvait affronter cette bête, surtout en souriant !

Dans les gradins, Yugao esquiva un jet de Kunai avant de frapper son adversaire. Quelques secondes plus tôt, un bras de sable était passé à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Qui pouvait contrôler le sable avec tant de puissance ?

A quelques mètres d'elle, Ino et Hinata affrontaient le dernier ninja se trouvant dans leur partie de l'arène. Konoha avait largement repris l'avantage avec l'arrivé tardive de certains autres ninjas.

Les rues étaient de plus en plus vides de ninjas. Les ninjas de Suna et d'Oto avaient commencé à fuir en ressentant le chakra du Jinchuuriki du sable et en voyant que les ninjas de Konoha les avaient attendus de pied ferme…

Le dernier ninja tomba sous le poing souple d'Hinata.

Yugao se tourna alors vers le reste de l'arène. Des combats se poursuivaient. Au loin, elle vie Kakashi affronter un ninja de Suna qui semblait être talentueux. Elle grimaça…

Si ce dernier pouvait rivaliser avec Kakashi c'est qu'il ne devait pas être mauvais !

Elle tourna finalement son regard vers le centre de l'arène, avant de se figer. Ce terrible chakra venait donc de là ! Elle s'approcha finalement de la rambarde avant de se figer…

L'examen Chuunin semblait se poursuivre vu que seuls les derniers participants de cet examen étaient présents au milieu du terrain de combat.

Elle grimaça en voyant son unique élève garçon qui esquivait un des bras de sables.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi…

-Je vais aider Naruto ! Restez-là les filles, je vais…

Une chevelure rousse apparut devant les yeux d'Uzuki Yugao, la stoppant ainsi dans ses paroles. Kushina Namikaze venait d'arriver…

-Il faut vider l'arène avant qu'Ichibi ne perde le contrôle ! Part avec tes élèves, et essaye de sortir les blessés ! Je m'occupe du reste !

Yugao ne chercha même pas à protester. Dans cette arène, Kushina était la personne la plus apte à s'occuper d'Ichibi…

Après tout, elle était la porteuse de Kyuubi et surtout une Uzumaki. Elle était l'ennemie directe d'un Jinchuuriki…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Kushina s'éloigna vers un autre groupe de ninja. Pour l'instant, elle espérait surtout que le combat des Kages n'allait pas partir en vrille et que ces genins qui retenaient Ichibi allaient résister !

Les dirigeants de villages étaient toujours au sommet de l'arène. Orochimaru, abandonné par ses gardes, étaient maintenant seul face aux ninjas de Konoha et Oonoki. En effet, en prenant l'avantage dans les différents combats, les ninjas de la feuille s'étaient donc réorganisés.

On pouvait compter de nombreuses pertes dans le village. Cependant grâce à l'information obtenu à propos de l'attaque d'Oto et de Suna durant l'examen chuunin, ils avaient pu diviser le nombre de pertes par trois voire même par quatre.

Maintenant, aux côtés de Minato et de Jiraiya, quelques membres des services spéciaux étaient présents.

La garde rapprochée de l'Hokage était présente, prête à servir de bouclier en cas d'attaque adverse.

-Je ne comprends pas la raison de cette attaque, Orochimaru… Souffla Jiraiya, calme.

Légèrement essoufflé par les derniers échanges de coups avec Orochimaru, l'Hokage sentait que la fin du combat approchait. Le serpent, lui, ne perdait pas le sourire pour autant…

En effet, même s'il était entouré d'adverse, il continuait à sentir le chakra d'Ichibi gronder à travers l'arène.

-La destruction de Konoha est un nouveau départ pour le monde ninja… Ce village de pacifiste n'a pas lieu d'être ! Commença l'ex-sannin, souriant.

Son sourire carnassier était omniprésent, donnant des sueurs froides à certains anbus. La légende d'Orochimaru était vraiment horrible…

-Détruit, il ouvrira la voie sur une nouvelle guerre mondiale et sur le retour de la course à la puissance !

Le serpent semblait être totalement dans son monde, oubliant complètement qu'il était entouré de ninjas ennemis…

Au centre de l'arène, les genins tenaient difficilement face à Gaara. La puissance d'un Jinchuuriki était très dure à repousser si on n'avait pas le chakra suffisant.

Lee et Sasuke avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à éviter les attaques. De temps en temps, ils s'autorisaient des offensives envers Gaara. Mais peu importe, leurs attaques ne traversaient pas les protections du ninja de Suna.

Neji repoussait de temps en temps les bras de sables avec son Kaiten mais fatiguait à vue d'œil…

Kurotsuchi ne pouvait pas vraiment aidé. Fatigué par son combat qui avait était vraiment difficile, la jeune fille utilisait de temps en temps son Doton pour se protéger des bras de sables.

Elle avait essayé quelques fois de maitriser le Jinchuuriki du sable avec sa maitrise de la terre, mais le sable était bien trop chargé de chakra pour être arrêté.

Naruto soupira.

Il esquiva un nouveau jet de sable, réfléchissant à une stratégie. La voix contrôlait le corps de Naruto. N'ayant pas le chakra de Kyubi à disposition, le garçon se retenait de partir dans d'immenses dépenses de chakra…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Cela se déroulait différemment de son monde. Gaara n'avait pas été blessé par le Raikiri… Il n'avait pas fuit de Konoha.

Le Jinchuuriki du sable se contrôlait à peu près, se tenant de sortir Ichibi de son corps. Et c'était de cette manière qu'il pouvait ainsi jouer avec eux sans vraiment se fatiguer.

Le travail des autres genins de Konoha et de Kurotsuchi était extraordinaire, et pourtant il ne gênait pas du tout le Jinchuuriki…

Ce dernier semblait juste s'échauffer…

Un reflet roux attira rapidement le regard de Naruto. En dehors de Gaara, peu de personnes étaient rousses en dehors de…

Un sourire traversa son visage. Il devait tenir, quitte à gaspiller son chakra…

Lee, blessé au bras, atterrit derrière Naruto et Kurotsuchi pour reprendre son souffle. Le sang coulait de son bras pour finalement atteindre le sol. Il perdait son énergie en même temps que son sang…

D'un réflexe étonnant tout le monde, Sasuke poussa au sol Neji alors qu'un pic de sable sortait du sol. Le Jinchuuriki semblait avoir déjà trouvé le point faible de Neji… Ce point se trouvant derrière lui qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Naruto était étonné. Gaara semblait en avoir marre de jouer avec eux. Il enclenchait la vitesse supérieure…

-Il est temps de finir, pitoyables ninjas… Aucun de vous n'a pu m'égratigner ! Et vous étiez pourtant mes adversaires !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de s'élancer vers Gaara. Le légendaire orgueil des Uchiwa reprenait le dessus…

Sans continuer la stratégie créée pour retenir Gaara en attendant une véritable solution, Sasuke s'élança vers le Jinchuuriki du sable !

D'un bond magistral, le garçon s'élança vers Gaara. Par réflexe, il prit appuie sur le bras de sable du porteur de démon. Son utilisation précise du chakra dans ses pieds lui permettait de se servir de l'attaque de Gaara pour avancer.

Plusieurs fois, l'Uchiwa esquiva les attaques de Gaara en marchant simplement dessus. Ces simples actions impressionnèrent tout le monde. Sasuke était quand même un ninja de génie…

Le garçon esquivait avec grâce les attaques d'un Jinchuuriki…

L'Uchiwa pourrait survivre de nombreuses minutes face à Gaara, mais ses attaques n'étaient pas encore assez puissantes pour pouvoir réellement inquiéter un porteur de démon tel que Gaara.

-Katon - Karyū Endan no jutsu !

Un puissant jet de feu s'élança du visage de Sasuke. La flamme prenait légèrement la forme d'un dragon…

Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent de combattre pour voir l'impressionnante attaque de Sasuke.

-Doton - Doryū Dan no jutsu ! Cria subitement une voix féminine à quelques mètres derrière Sasuke.

Elle avait profité de l'avancé de Sasuke Uchiwa pour provoquer une attaque assez impressionnante pour blesser le Jinchuuriki. Kurotsuchi venait de créer une tête de dragon qui lançait des projectiles vers le ninja de Suna…

\- Fūton - Yachou no Iki !

Une terrible déferlante s'élança de derrière Sasuke et Kurotsuchi, améliorant encore plus la puissance de l'attaque de feu et de l'attaque de terre.

Naruto venait d'utiliser sa maitrise du vent depuis la première fois depuis longtemps. Ici, son attaque était surtout là pour multiplier la puissance des attaques de Kurotsuchi et de Sasuke.

Le dragon de feu de Sasuke décupla de taille avant de frapper de plein fouet le corps de Gaara. Ce dernier s'était contenté de mettre son sable devant lui en voyant le premier dragon de feu de Sasuke…

Maintenant, en voyant la taille de l'attaque et sa combinaison avec le dragon cracheur de terre, sa simple protection n'allait pas suffir…

Décidément, ses adversaires l'étonnaient. Il pensait avoir été déçu en les voyant fuir dans l'arène, mais pourtant leur puissance de frappe était assez impressionnante.

Un sourire carnassier traversa le visage du Jinchuuriki alors que les trois attaques le frappaient de plein fouet…

Les bras de sables cessèrent immédiatement alors que le corps de Gaara était projeté vers le mur de l'arène. Le porteur de démon de Suna resta quelques secondes, dos au mur, touché par la puissance de l'attaque combinée…

Sasuke, Kurotsuchi et Naruto étaient complètement épuisés suite à leur attaque.

Les ninjas présents dans les gradins s'étonnèrent d'une telle puissance chez de simples genins…

Un rire affreux se fit entendre alors que tous les Kages s'étaient tournés vers l'arène… Le Jinchuuriki de Suna venait d'être mis au sol pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille et même depuis le début de l'examen Chuunin…

-De simples genins ont réussi à repousser l'Ichibi ! Ricana Orochimaru…

Le serpent ne semblait toujours pas apeuré par la scène où il se trouvait…

-De telles puissances, si jeune… A leur âge nous étions considérés comme des génies, Jiraiya-kun, mais nous leur arrivons pourtant pas à la cheville !

L'Hokage ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer devant les paroles de son ancien rival. Le déserteur avait toujours eut un talent pour découvrir les génies… Il aurait pu devenir un très bon professeur s'il n'avait pas été aussi cruel et avide de pouvoir !

-Il faut donc les éliminer dès maintenant pour qu'ils ne me gênent pas dans le futur ! Surtout ce Namikaze qui a osé me prendre la Kusanagi dans cette maudite forêt de la mort !

Cette dernière phrase choqua tout le monde. Le Tsuchikage, Jiraiya et Minato étaient totalement abasourdis par les dires d'Orochimaru. Naruto avait affronté Orochimaru durant l'examen et ne leur avait pas dit cette information ?

Et surtout, il avait réussi à voler la légendaire arme des mains d'Orochimaru…

-Kuchiyose No Jutsu ! Les vingt enfants de Meduse !

Un nuage de fumée apparut subitement alors que être mi-serpent, mi-humains s'élancèrent immédiatement vers l'arène… Ces derniers étaient des hommes avec la tête d'un serpent. Ils ressemblaient étrangement à Orochimaru lorsqu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs de serpents…

Le corps d'Orochimaru tomba au sol à la surprise des ninjas adverses. Les reptiles ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour attaquer les ninjas présents sur le toit de l'arène…

Les membres des forces spéciales de Konoha s'élancèrent immédiatement autour du corps d'Orochimaru.

\- Kekkai Shiho Fujin no Jutsu !

Une sorte de barrière entoura immédiatement le corps d'Orochimaru, bloquant ainsi sa fuite.

Gaara se releva lentement. Son sourire carnassier était présent sur son visage. Ces trois genins qui venaient de le blesser allaient le payer. Du sang coulait de ses lèvres et de sa tempe…

Il n'avait jamais été blessé !

Il les avait sous-estimés !

-Vous allez mourir !

Gaara s'avança, semblant volé, simplement porté par son sable… Le sable se mit à tourbillonner dans l'arène. Le sol bougeait, vivant…

Naruto se figea, ressentant immédiatement le sable monté au niveau de ses jambes…

-Sabaku Kyu – Le sarcophage du désert !

Les cinq genins qui avaient menacé le Jinchuuriki étaient maintenant totalement bloqués… Le sable montait sur leur corps prêt à les engloutir !

Naruto grimaça reconnaissant immédiatement cette attaque !

Cette dernière était terriblement dangereuse !

Naruto regarda autour de lui… Lee, Neji, Sasuke et Kurotsuchi semblaient être immobilisés.

Un chakra tout aussi dangereux que celui de Gaara voire plus encore se fit sentir alors qu'un nouvel arrivant arrivait dans l'arène. Kushina Namikaze, Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi entrait finalement dans le combat…

Ayant nettoyé les alentours de l'arène en éliminant un par un les ninjas de Suna et d'Oto, l'un des plus grands fléaus du monde ninja actuel entrait en jeu…

Les yeux d'un rouge démoniaque et les cheveux volant dans le ciel, la porteuse du plus puissant démon du monde ne semblait pas apprécier que l'on emprisonne son fils…

Des Kunais volèrent dans le ciel avant de tomber sur le sol de l'arène. Un éclair jaune traversa les cieux se dirigeant immédiatement vers les cinq prisonniers du Jinchuuriki ! Le Kiiroi Senko, retardé par Orochimaru, venait enfin mettre un pied dans le combat…

Même si certaines de ses clones avaient été dispersées dans Konoha, ces derniers ne valaient pas l'original…

En très peu de temps, le garde de l'Hokage extirpa les cinq ninjas de leur sarcophage de sable. Il redoutait la colère de sa femme et préférait agir avant que tout dégénère…

En effet, Kushina Namikaze venait de s'élancer vers le Jinchuuriki du sable frappant le ninja de Suna. La protection de sable de Gaara arrivait encore à suivre les frappes d'Habanero la Sanglante…

Des cris gutturaux se firent entendre, attirant finalement les regards des ninjas encore vivants…

Les êtres invoqués par Orochimaru continuaient leurs avancé…

Le serpent s'était bien moqué d'eux… Le dirigeant d'Oto avait décidé d'utiliser la manière forte ! Les êtres mi-hommes, mi-reptiles s'élancèrent immédiatement vers le combat des Jinchuuriki…

La voix, regardant le combat, compris immédiatement la situation…

-Ils sont là pour éliminer Gaara ! L'invasion n'était qu'une diversion ! S'exclama subitement Naruto, attirant ainsi les regards de tout le monde.

Naruto regarda son père.

-Il veut tuer Gaara ! Si il meurt, la puissance de Suna sera vraiment diminuée et le démon sera libéré dans le centre de Konoha !

Orochimaru, en agissant ainsi, faisait d'une pierre deux coups. En une seule attaque, il allait diminuer considérablement les forces de deux villages sans vraiment de conséquences pour lui…

Après tout, ses troupes étaient sacrifiables, n'est ce pas ?

Le combat se poursuivait entre Kushina et Gaara. Ces deux derniers se moquaient littéralement des nouveaux arrivants…

Seul leur combat était important.

Ces hommes-serpents, eux, attaquaient juste le porteur d'Ichibi.

La voix prit totalement le contrôle du corps de Naruto.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Gaara mourir… C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis »

Un chakra surprenant de vitalité et de pouvoir s'extirpa subitement du corps de Naruto. La voix prenait véritablement la place de Naruto. Les yeux du garçon devinrent d'un rouge surprenant. Ses cheveux poussèrent pour atteindre finalement sa taille…

La Kusanagi fut invoqué dans ses mains, attirant des regards surpris.

Le garçon blond s'élança vers l'arène sous le regard totalement ébahis de tout le monde. Quel était ce changement d'apparence.

-Technique à un sabre ! Shi no Odori !

Un sourire triste sur le visage, le corps de Naruto, manipulé par la voix, s'élança d'une grâce surnaturelle à travers les rangs adverses.

Il passa entre Gaara et Kushina sans que ces derniers ne puissent le toucher. Tourbillonnant tout en suivant le vent provoqué par les mouvements adverses, le garçon virevoltait entre les ennemis.

Le premier homme-serpent tomba au sol après que le sabre de Naruto ne lui entaille la gorge. Tous les autres combattants avaient crié d'une même voix comme s'ils étaient liés par la douleur.

La mort de leur coéquipier stoppa immédiatement leur mission. Ils devaient venger leur frère mort.

Naruto frappa un deuxième en lui barrant le front du bout de lame. Cette dernière grandit subitement, traversant ainsi la tête du reptile…

La lame poursuivit sa course avant d'entailler un bras d'un adversaire. Le ballet mortuaire se poursuivit dans le sang. Les adversaires, malgré leur supériorité numérique ne pouvaient pas attaque avec plus de trois personnes en même temps, donnant ainsi la possibilité à Kurama de frapper rapidement ses adversaires.

Les longs cheveux blonds de Naruto flottaient dans le ciel, se mouvant à travers les gerbes de sangs que la lame créait.

Le regard de Naruto était si vif et écarlate que le sang semblait pâle et laid à côté…

Les mouvements gracieux de Naruto ne donnaient aucune chance. Il semblait combattre comme s'il combattait pour la dernière fois de sa vie…

Ses adversaires tombaient un par un…

Les hommes serpents ne combattaient plus que pour pouvoir venger leur frère…

La lame de la Kusanagi s'abreuvait du liquide carmin, augmentant ainsi sa puissance et sa dangerosité.

Puis tout se termina…

Les hommes-serpents invoqués par Orochimaru n'étaient plus…

Seul, au milieu du carnage, Naruto Namikaze avait ce sourire moqueur qu'il gardait dès qu'il avait son arme en main. La Kusanagi disparut dans un nuage de fumée revenant dans le sceau de son propriétaire.

« On se reverra peut-être Naruto…Profite bien de mon expérience, je te la lègue »

C'était les dernières paroles de cette voix si rassurante. Le corps de Naruto retomba à genou, baignant malgré lui dans le sang de ses adversaires.

Une surcharge de connaissance traversa l'esprit de Naruto. Les yeux de Naruto montèrent vers le ciel comme s'il convulsait… Il tomba finalement au sol, évanouis.

Le fils d'Habanero la Sanglante et du Kiiroi Senko venait d'écrire une grande ligne à son histoire…

Un peu plus loin, Gaara était battu, bloqué par un sceau de Kushina…

Cette dernière, blessé et complètement éreinté n'avait pas souhaité tuer son adversaire…

Elle l'avait capturée en mémoire de tous ces Jinchuuriki qui étaient blessés et torturés dans leur village.

Oubliant totalement sa proie, Kushina s'élança vers son fils, évanoui. Ce dernier, méconnaissable, était recouvert du sang de ses ennemis.

Elle était la seule qui avait réagit suite au combat du garçon.

Les ninjas de Konoha venus en renfort s'étaient figés devant la scène qu'ils avaient vue.

Les ninjas d'Oto et de Suna qui s'étaient rendus remerciaient leur dieu de ne pas avoir dû affronter ce garçon !

Minato Namikaze regardait son fils, ayant du mal à le reconnaitre à travers la scène qu'il avait vu… Il suivait d'un peu trop près sa triste voie de meurtrier. Son fils n'avait que treize ans et pourtant venait de littéralement exterminé une horde de bêtes invoqués…

Il n'en revenait toujours pas…

Jiraiya avait les yeux écarquillés. Il avait été tout d'abord impressionné par son filleul puis avait raté quelques battements en reconnaissant la technique utilisée…

Le Tsuchikage n'en revenait pas. Comment un simple genin pouvait connaitre cette terrible technique de Kenjustu ?

Jamais il n'aurait pensé revoir cette technique avant sa mort…

Ce garçon venait de sacrifier une partie de sa vie pour son village !

La légendaire technique de la danse de la mort était connue comme imparable mais en échange on laissait une partie de son âme dans l'arme qu'on utilisait !

Ce garçon venait d'utiliser une des techniques maudites du Kenjutsu et tout ça pour sauver deux misérables Jinchuuriki…

Mais il venait aussi de stopper une bataille entre ces deux monstres de puissance ! Un véritable ninja était une arme pour son village ! Ce garçon venait de le faire !

Les genins étaient totalement ébahis devant la prouesse qu'ils venaient de voir !

Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait rien perdu de la technique de Naruto, Sharingan enclenché. L'unique anomalie qu'il avait vue dans cette technique était cette aura brillant qu'il avait vue au dessus de Naruto durant sa technique.

Cette aura avait disparu à la fin du combat, comme aspiré par l'arme !

Lee et Neji ne parlaient pas, trop choqué par ce qu'ils venaient de voir… Une telle grâce lié à un tel déchainement de mort était terriblement dérangeant mais aussi tellement ennivrant…

Naruto venait de prouver sa différence de niveau entre lui et les ninjas de son âge !

Lee et Neji, qui étaient pourtant deux ninjas orgueilleux, ne pouvaient qu'être poussés par cette rivalité qui naissait ! Ils allaient redoubler d'entrainement !

La petite fille du Tsuchikage n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle venait juste de rejoindre son grand-père et tremblait encore devant la majestuosité qu'elle avait vue… La technique de Naruto avait été d'une telle splendeur qu'elle ne cessait de regarder le garçon.

Comment avait-il pu bouger aussi parfaitement ?

Le garçon semblait avoir dansé avec ses adversaires dans un ballet mortuaire où son cavalier ne pouvait que mourir…

Elle frissonna en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu !

Devait-elle toujours éliminer cet homme ?

Minato reprit soudainement ses esprits. Il s'élança vers sa femme…

-Comment va-t-il, Kushina ? S'inquiéta l'éclair jaune.

Sa femme se tourna vers lui. Une tâche de sang sur le front, la femme avait un léger sourire.

-Il est vivant… Mais, si comme moi, tu as reconnu cette technique, tu connais les dangers de cette dernière…

Minato grimaça…

-Je pars immédiatement à la recherche de Tsunade !

Dans une lueur jaune, l'homme blond disparu subitement.

Oonoki s'avança lentement vers Kushina et Naruto. Le garçon était encore dans son sommeil.

-Qui lui a appris cette technique ? Demanda le Tsuchikage à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

Pourquoi le dirigeant d'Iwa posait-il ces questions.

Kushina leva son regard vers le vieil homme. Le regard terrifiant de la mère protégeant son enfant fit sourire Oonoki. Il avait Kyuubi face à lui. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le tuer si facilement !

-Kurama… Souffla difficilement la jeune femme.

Oonoki acquiesça lentement.

-Je n'ai vu cette technique que deux fois dans ma longue vie… La première fois, c'était il y a plus de soixante ans et je n'étais qu'un Genin ignorant! Cette technique a été utilisé par l'un des vieux ninjas qui côtoyaient le village d'Iwa alors que celui-ci n'en était encore qu'à ses balbutiements !

Tout le monde était étonné que le vieil homme soit si prompt à parler.

-Je me rappelle surtout de la grimace qui avait traversé son visage lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié pour sauver sa famille… Cette technique ronge l'âme de son utilisateur et pourtant ce gamin souriait !

Le vieil homme se retourna subitement. Taikari et Akan apparurent aux côtés de Kurotsuchi. Ils avaient survécus à la bataille. Le sensei de l'équipe d'Iwa apparut quelques secondes après les deux genins.

En atterrissant, il laissa tomber de nombreux bandeaux de ninjas d'Oto et de Suna…

-Pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité malgré la haine entre Iwa et Konoha…

Puis, sans un mot, le jounin se dirigea vers son Kage. Ils disparurent tous dans un léger nuage de poussière.

L'orgueil et la fierté des ninjas d'Iwa n'avaient pas d'égales…

Aujourd'hui, Konoha venait de gagner une grande bataille. Mais de nombreuses pertes se faisaient sentir. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles !


	13. Chapter 12 : Perdre son ame

Deux mois venaient de passer à une vitesse folle. Le village de Konoha avait survécu à l'attaque et à la grande surprise de Konoha, les pertes n'étaient pas si impressionnantes que ça.

En apprenant l'attaque d'Oto et de Suna, les ninjas de la feuille avaient pu se préparer et surtout les medic-nin avaient pu prévoir assez de matériels médicaux pour être prêt pour une bataille.

Il y avait peut-être de nombreux blessés, mais les morts étaient bien moins nombreux à Konoha comparés à Suna ou Oto…

Naruto, dans un lit d'hôpital, regardait la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur. Cela faisait maintenant de nombreux jours qu'il s'y trouvait…

Tsunade, la légendaire médic-nin, coéquipière de Jiraiya et d'Orochimaru, était arrivée rapidement à Konoha…

Tout d'abord réticente, elle avait finalement été attiré par une unique histoire. Elle voulait étudier d'elle-même les effets de la technique utilisée par Naruto.

Elle n'avait pas cru Minato Namikaze lorsqu'il avait raconté qu'un ninja de Konoha avait utilisé cette technique légendaire… Elle se demandait même comment un ninja avait osé l'utiliser en connaissant les conséquences.

Et en arrivant à Konoha, elle n'avait pas cru que c'était un simple genin qui l'avait exécuté. Et pourtant, les séquelles ne trompaient pas…

Le gamin l'avait réellement utilisé !

Naruto l'avait vu entrée dans sa chambre. Son regard vide et inerte l'avait rapidement scruté avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, replongeant dans les abîmes de son être !

La danse avec la mort était si enivrante que son utilisateur finissait par se plaire avec cette dernière. L'utilisateur restait ancré au lien que cela créait avec la mort elle-même !

En effet, en utilisant cette attaque, le bretteur liait son âme avec son épée mais aussi avec l'âme des personnes qui avaient déjà utilisé cette arme ! C'était pour cette raison que la personne utilisant cette technique était inarrêtable ! En effet, durant le temps de l'attaque, l'utilisateur récupérait l'expérience des précédents utilisateurs et devenait donc l'égal de tous ces sabreurs de génies !

Par contre, en échange, il laissait une partie de son âme dans les abîmes…

Là, ses cheveux longs retombaient dans son lit. Il était réveillé depuis maintenant quelques minutes. La pluie, à l'extérieur, l'intriguait…

Il soupira.

Ce simple soupire attira la personne qui dormait sur le siège à côté de son lit.

Kushina Namikaze veillait son fils. Elle se réveilla subitement…

-Naruto ?

Elle s'approcha de Naruto.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Le garçon grimaça… Il avait retrouvé la forme, mais Tsunade l'avait obligé à rester de nombreux jours à l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse examiner les séquelles de la technique !

Finalement, Naruto, en dehors de quelques moments de silence et de non-attention, n'avaient pas vraiment de séquelles. Seuls ces nombreux cauchemars continuaient de le hanter

-J'ai encore vu Kurama se sacrifier… Je l'ai vu être arraché de mon esprit ! Il a fait ça pour nous, pour Konoha et même pour Gaara !

Kushina s'approcha de son fils avant de le serrer dans ces bras. Elle avait eu si peur de perdre son fils.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement alors que deux infirmières, suivit de Tsunade, entraient dans la chambre de Naruto.

-Alors, gamin, bien dormi ? S'exclama la senju, moqueuse.

Naruto la regarda un instant.

-Je peux sortir de l'hôpital ? Demanda subitement le garçon, ne répondant pas du tout à la sannine.

Tsunade eut un léger sourire.

-Oui… Comme promis, les deux mois sont passés ! Tu es libre de tes mouvements ! Tu es même demandé par Jiraiya dans son bureau !

Naruto acquiesça, pas vraiment surpris. Deux mois plus tôt, avant même l'arrivé de Tsunade à Konoha, l'Hokage lui avait indiqué qu'il avait de nombreuses informations à donner à Konoha…

Il soupira avant de se lever. Habillé d'une simple blouse blanche, le garçon se dirigea vers l'armoire. Sans se préoccuper une seconde des deux femmes se trouvant dans sa chambre, il reprit ses habituels vêtements. Après tout c'était sa mère et une vieille femme…

Même s'il ne fallait pas le dire à Tsunade… Parler à la Sanine de son âge était très risqué ! Le garçon s'approcha de Tsunade avant de s'incliner.

-Merci pour tout, Baa-chan !

La medic-nin grinça des dents devant le surnom que le garçon lui avait donné.

-Mais sachez que de mon côté, je chercherais à combler cette perte !

Tsunade haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Naruto voulait dire. Elle haussa les épaules en croisant le regard de Kushina. Un léger sourire triste traversa le visage de la femme de Minato. La mère et le fils lui cachaient quelque chose…

Tsunade soupira…

Le secret était un droit comme un autre !

Après s'être arrêté pour manger un Ramen avec sa mère, le garçon se décida enfin de se diriger vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Avançant lentement dans les rues de Konoha, le garçon restait calme.

En deux mois, Konoha avait récupéré cette joie habituelle qui la caractérisait. Les habitants du village retrouvaient peu à peu le sourire, tentant de ne plus penser aux nombreux morts qu'il y avait eu…

L'attaque combinée de Suna et d'Oto avait provoqué la perte d'un cinquième des troupes du village, blessé compris. Cela aurait bien sûr pu être pire.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la situation des autres villages.

Oto avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses troupes alors que Suna en avait perdu autant que Konoha…

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois.

La présence de Kurama lui manquait énormément. Durant quelques mois, il avait eu ces conseils, ces anecdotes et ce contact avec l'âme de son lui-future…

Et là, cet esprit n'était plus. Il s'était sacrifié pour Konoha, sa mère et pour Gaara…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, ressassant ses souvenirs.

La porte du bureau de l'Hokage apparut enfin. Plusieurs ninjas le saluèrent dans les couloirs. Des histoires se racontaient suite à son intervention durant la fin de l'examen Chuunin.

Frappant à la porte du Bureau de Jiraiya, quelques secondes passèrent. Finalement, une équipe de ninja sortit du bureau. Naruto ne reconnu qu'un ninja parmi eux… C'était un jounin qu'il avait vu pendant le tournoi.

Ils se saluèrent par réflexe avant que Naruto n'entre dans le bureau. A l'entrée du jeune genin, Jiraiya se leva, souriant. Il s'élança devant son bureau avant d'attraper Naruto.

-Et bien, Gamin ! Je suis heureux de te revoir ! On peut dire que tu nous as fait peur !

Naruto eut un léger sourire, touché par la remarque de son parrain. Jiraiya le reposa rapidement, sans pour autant rejoindre son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de la fermer complètement.

Le regard beaucoup plus sérieux, Jiraiya se tourna vers Naruto.

-Je t'ai fait venir pour plusieurs choses, Naruto…

Le garçon, les mains derrière le dos, acquiesça lentement. Il sentait qu'il allait recevoir quelques réprimandes. Ils n'avaient pas eu que des bonnes idées avec Kurama…

-Tout d'abord, j'ai eu quelques rapports de certains ninjas… Tu as, selon eux, terminé la première épreuve rapidement et ta discussion avec les quelques membres des services spéciaux du village nous ont montré que tu n'étais pas n'importe quel Genin…

Jiraiya se frotta les mains avant de reprendre la parole, intrigué.

-Comment pouvais-tu si bien connaitre tes adversaires de l'examen ? Asuma m'a même dit que tu connaissais des informations sur lui !

Naruto regarda son parrain un instant, surpris par la première discussion abordée. Devait-il raconter la vérité ou bien la camoufflé.

-Je maitrise le Kage Bunshin No Justu sans problème… En envoyant de temps en temps des clones vers ces concurrents, j'ai pu découvrir certaines de leurs capacités…

Jiraiya acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincu.

-Cela n'explique pas que tu connaisses des informations sur Asuma ou bien sur d'autres ninjas n'ayant pas participé à l'examen…

Naruto acquiesça lentement.

-Asuma est l'un des douze ninjas gardiens chargés de protéger le seigneur du pays du feu… Il n'y a qu'à l'observer ! Ce foulard accroché à sa taille n'est pas là pour la décoration !

Jiraiya acquiesça lentement, toujours pas convaincu. Il sentait que Naruto ne lui disait pas tout. Le vieil homme se dirigea vers son bureau avant de s'y asseoir. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il attrapa un dossier se trouvant sur une pile de papier.

-Suite à l'examen, tu es en droit de remplir ce dossier…

Surpris, Naruto s'installa sur la chaise se trouvant de l'autre côté du bureau. Attrapant un crayon, il regarda rapidement le dossier transmis par Jiraiya. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant le titre du dossier.

« Dossier d'officialisation au grade de Chuunin de Naruto Namikaze »

Abasourdi, Naruto releva les yeux vers son Hokage. Ce dernier souriait, moqueur. Il avait préféré attendre deux mois pour pouvoir apercevoir cette surprise dans le regard de son filleul.

-Vous avez fini la première et la deuxième épreuve sans difficulté et avec rapidité…

Jiraiya venait de prendre la parole.

-Ainsi, les membres de l'équipe dix était donc encore éligible au rang de Chuunin. Malgré leurs compétences qui ne vont que grimper si elles restent à tes côtés, Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyuuga ne sont pas encore apte à atteindre ce rang ! En s'affrontant sans stratégie élaboré durant la fin de la seconde épreuve, tes deux coéquipières ont démontré un certain manque de sang-froid !

Jiraiya continuait son discours alors que Naruto acquiesça, légèrement d'accord.

-C'est cette raison en particulier et leur manque de confiance en elle qui leur a empêcher d'atteindre ce grade. Pour ta part, ton combat contre Kabuto a été vraiment intéressant ! Ta récolte d'information dans la forêt t'a permis de connaitre ton adversaire.

Jiraiya lisait le rapport des ninjas qui semblaient avoir surveillés l'examen.

-Ton utilisation des clones pour jauger la puissance et la vitesse de ce Kabuto et finalement l'idée de te dissimuler dans ton Kunai pour prendre ton adversaire au piège t'avaient déjà apporté ton grade de Chuunin…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi, dès la fin de la première épreuve, il avait réussi à convaincre les jurys ? Il s'étonna lui-même de sa performance.

-Ensuite, durant la troisième épreuve, tu as sensiblement répété les mêmes actions… Etrangement, tu ne semblais pas vraiment connaitre les habilités de ton adversaire ! Mais, là, tu as démontrés tes talents au Kenjutsu ainsi que dans le Fuinjutsu…

Jiraiya continuait de parler alors qu'il acquiesçait malgré lui. Il ne pouvait nier les rapports qu'il lisait.

-Tes performances ont grandement intéressé les nobles… Utiliser l'art Samourai alors que tu es un ninja attire toujours l'œil des vieilles familles !

Naruto eut un léger sourire moqueur. Ce n'était pas ce même sourire qu'il utilisait dans les combats. Ce dernier était différent. Malgré cette moquerie que l'on sentait dans ce sourire, il y avait maintenant une pointe de tristesse.

-Et finalement, tu as pris le commandement de l'équipe de Genin affrontant le Jinchuuriki du Sable… Tu n'as pas hésité à t'allier à une Kunoichi d'Iwa malgré la rivalité entre nos villages ! Tu as démontré une habilité surprenante dans le Ninjutsu Futon en aidant Sasuke Uchiwa ainsi que la petite Ryûtenbin !

Jiraiya reprit rapidement son souffle.

-Et finalement, tu n'as pas hésité à te sacrifier pour Konoha ainsi que pour…

L'Hokage se figea. Il découvrait cette partie du rapport. Naruto qui avait suivit le discours de l'Hokage la bouche ouverte, fronça les sourcils.

-… son Arme…

Naruto grimaça, sachant pertinemment qui pouvait être l'auteur de cette partie du rapport. Les sourcils froncés, il fixait l'Hokage, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette idéologie.

-… en utilisant une technique couteuse pour ton corps…

Jiraiya posa le dossier sur son bureau.

-C'est pour cette raison que moi, Hokage de Konoha, je te nomme Chuunin de Konoha !

Naruto acquiesça, légèrement ému. Jiraiya se leva. Rapidement, il sorti un rouleau de son bureau. Le déroulant respectueusement, il fit apparaitre dans un nuage de fumée l'uniforme de Konoha.

-Voici ton premier uniforme du village et rend-nous fier, Naruto Namikaze !

Naruto attrapa son nouvel uniforme, les yeux brillants. Tout ça, c'était grâce à Kurama… Kurama lui avait appris énormément d'astuce shinobi. Il lui avait transmis son savoir et s'était sacrifié sans la moindre hésitation.

Naruto se raidit immédiatement, se mettant au garde à vous devant son Hokage. Jiraiya, souriant, l'imita. La scène dura quelques secondes…

-Tu gardes ta place dans l'équipe dix au près de Yugao Uzuki, Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyuuga… L'équipe sera repensée lorsque vous serez tous au minimum Chuunin !

Naruto acquiesça, heureux de cette annonce.

-Cependant, en tant que Chuunin, tu entreprendras aussi des missions avec d'autres équipes du village de Konoha.

Naruto releva la tête, souriant.

-Hai ! Hokage-sama !

Jiraiya, souriant, passa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto. C'était bien son filleul. Seule la vie de Ninja l'avait fait mûrir…

Le jeune Chuunin marchait maintenant dans Konoha. Il en avait profité pour mettre son tout nouvel uniforme de ninja de Konoha. De temps en temps, d'autres shinobis le regardaient, surpris.

Le garçon était salué par des ninjas qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément. Il y avait deux raisons pour ça… Soit c'était le fait qu'il portait l'uniforme de Konoha, ou alors c'est que son action durant l'examen avait été racontée parmi les forces du village.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il commençait à devenir un véritable ninja…

-Et bien, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul à être devenu Chuunin… S'exclama une voix grave, attirant ainsi le regard de Naruto.

Le blond se tourna vers la droite alors que quatre personnes étaient ensembles, assis autour d'une table. Asuma Sarutobi, et ses trois élèves regardaient Naruto, plus ou moins amusé.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Naruto s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer. Il cligna des yeux en voyant de qui parlait Asuma… Shikamaru Nara avait lui aussi atteint le grade supérieur.

Sasuke Uchiwa fixa Naruto, sans un mot. Lui, le génie du clan Uchiwa, avait été dépassé par deux élèves de sa promotion… Sa fierté en prenait un coup ! Il grimaça alors que Sakura restait silencieuse. Depuis que le blond l'avait sauvé d'un serpent géant dans la forêt de la mort, elle ne s'étonnait plus de rien…

-Il semblerait que l'on doit te féliciter, Naruto… S'exclama Asuma, souriant.

La fumée de cigarette planait au dessus d'eux.

-J'étais étonné que tu n'ais pas atteint le grade de Chuunin après la prestation que tu as fait, mais il semblerait qu'Hokage-sama ait attendu ta sortie de l'hôpital…

Sakura haussa un sourcil. Naruto venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital ?

-Mais l'examen s'est terminé il y a deux mois… S'interrogea Sakura, surprise.

Asuma fit une légère grimace, alors que Sasuke gardait son visage sérieux. Shikamaru regardait Naruto, souriant. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient dans le village…

Selon ces dernières, Naruto aurait fait un sacrifice énorme pour protéger l'arène entière… Shikamaru était tout de même étonné par cette histoire. Il avait passé la bataille à l'extérieur de l'arène s'étant dirigé vers l'hôpital pour se soigner.

-Il y a des blessures qui se soignent plus lentement que d'autres… Termina Asuma, le ton sans réplique.

Naruto eut un léger sourire.

-Ainsi, tu es devenu Chuunin aussi, Shikamaru… Après tout, c'est normal ! Tu es fait pour diriger des ninjas ! S'exclama-t-il subitement, gardant son sourire.

Shikamaru tourna la tête vers Naruto. Pour la première fois de la conversation, il était surpris. Il fixa un instant l'autre chuunin. Asuma, lui, souriait. Une nouvelle fois, ce Naruto avait lu à travers les gens. Il semblait connaitre Shikamaru et ses capacités…

-Laisser un esprit aussi vif et si apte à diriger des ninjas en tant que genin aurait été une perte considérable pour Konoha ! Et en plus, tu n'es pas du genre à sacrifier tes coéquipiers ce qui fait de toi un chef exemplaire !

Naruto ricana, attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes.

-J'ai hâte de faire des missions avec toi, Shikamaru-kun…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas le centre d'attention… Cette fois-ci, c'était Shikamaru ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas passé Chuunin ?

-Pour le prochain examen, Sasuke… Même si tu as largement la puissance pour être chuunin, essaye de montrer aux examinateurs que tu n'es pas qu'un ninja compétent mais que tu as aussi les capacités d'un dirigeant…

L'Uchiwa haussa un sourcil, surpris. Naruto, dans ses phrases, ne cherchait même pas à le critiquer. Il semblait même le féliciter pour ses compétences de ninjas et lui donnait des conseils…

Tout à coup, la promotion de Naruto devenait clair… Il avait toujours pensé que le Namikaze était un idiot incompétent, mais la preuve était là ! Depuis le début, il maitrisait le tout comme s'il était là pour accomplir sa mission…

Asuma eut un sourire moqueur. Ce Naruto ne cessait de l'étonner…

Sakura, elle, regardait Naruto les yeux écarquillés… Elle laissa finalement son regard décrire Naruto. Ce dernier était impressionnant en habit de shinobi de Konoha… Et puis en voyant son sabre sur le dos, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner !

Naruto avait le même âge qu'elle et il semblait pourtant avoir une expérience totalement différente de la vie shinobi…

-A plus tard ! S'exclama Naruto avant de s'éloigner, laissant seuls l'équipe sept.

Asuma le regarda partir, les yeux plissés. D'un côté, il enviait Yugao d'avoir un ninja si conscient de ce qui l'entourait…

Naruto arriva rapidement à son point de rendez-vous. En sortant du bureau de Jiraiya, il avait rencontré Yugao. Cette dernière l'avait largement félicité de sa promotion et l'avait convié à l'échoppe de Ramen d'Ichiraku. C'était ici qu'allait se dérouler les retrouvailles de l'équipe dix.

Même si Hinata et Ino étaient venus plusieurs fois voir l'ancien genin, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient se revoir en dehors de l'hôpital. Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto s'élança vers son restaurant préféré.

En arrivant là-bas, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hinata et Ino semblaient déjà avoir commencé à se chamailler. Les deux jeunes filles étaient côte à côte assises sur le tabouret habituel de l'échoppe.

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler les filles ! S'exclama subitement Naruto, les faisant sursauter.

D'un même geste, les deux kunoichi se retournèrent pour faire face à leur coéquipier. Sur le point de s'énerver, elles se figèrent tout aussi rapidement en voyant la nouvelle apparence de Naruto. Ce dernier, habillé de l'uniforme des ninjas de Konoha avait une terrible allure, faisant immédiatement rougir les deux jeunes femmes ninjas.

-Tu es chuunin, Naruto-kun ? S'exclama subitement Ino, souriante.

Elle se leva immédiatement pour serrer le garçon dans ses bras, le félicitant. Hinata regarda la scène, les sourcils froncés. Comment Ino osait-elle faire ça ?

-Tu le méritais après tout, Naruto-kun ! Reprit immédiatement Hinata, prenant ainsi son courage à deux mains.

Elle s'approcha immédiatement de Naruto avant de poser ses lèvres sur la joue droite de son coéquipier. Ino, s'étant légèrement reculée, regarda la scène, les yeux ébahis. Comment Hinata osait-elle faire ça ?

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le comportement de ses deux coéquipières. Depuis quelques mois, elles avaient vraiment changé de comportement avec lui. Même si Kurama s'était beaucoup moqué de lui à propos de ses coéquipières, il ne comprenait pas tout.

Ainsi, ses coéquipières l'appréciaient plus qu'en tant que coéquipier ? Il soupira, toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation…

-On est donc ici pour fêter la promotion de Naruto-kun au grade de Chuunin ! C'est donc à moi de payer le repas en tant que Jounin-instructeur ! S'exclama une autre voix féminine en arrivant derrière eux.

Yugao Uzuki, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, venait d'arriver. Elle regarda ses trois élèves, fière d'eux. Sans un mot de plus, elle appela le serveur pour qu'il vienne prendre les commandes. Ils s'installèrent à table…

-Cet examen a été vraiment bénéfique pour vous… Naruto, tu es passé Chuunin, et vous les filles…

La jounin laissa un temps de silence, regardant Hinata et Ino, souriante.

-…même si vous avez développé une certaine rivalité entre vous, vous être vraiment devenu plus forte ! Je suis sûr qu'au prochain examen, vous serez promu ! Mais en attendant, vous devez continuer à travailler !

Hinata et Ino, surprises par ces mots, semblèrent stopper leur rivalité pour acquiescer au dire de leur sensei. Yugao qui avait tant doutée à ses débuts en tant que Jounin commençait à vraiment apprécier son travail d'instructeur.

Naruto, silencieux et souriant, regardait la scène. Yugao avait trouvé les bons mots pour remotiver Hinata et Ino. Les deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant enjouées.

Le serveur arriva, prêt à recevoir les commandes.

L'équipe dix reprenait sa vie habituelle.

Naruto, à main nu, était face à trois adversaires. Son épée dans le dos, il ne souhaitait pas l'utiliser. Le garçon souriait alors que ses adversaires, eux, transpiraient à grosses gouttes.

Les trois combattants l'affrontant étaient plus jeunes que lui. Une jeune fille rousse et ses deux amis, une fille brune et un garçon brun lui aussi, tentaient de gagner leur combat contre Naruto.

Miruko Namikaze et ses deux jeunes amis, Hanabi Hyuuga et Imano Uchiwa affrontaient le frère ainé de la famille Namikaze.

Ces trois ninjas faisaient tous partis de famille reconnue au sein de Konoha, et pourtant, ici, ils se faisaient totalement dominer par Naruto.

-C'est toi qui disait que ton frère était un ninja moyen et qu'on pourrait le battre sans difficulté ? S'exclama Imano, moqueur, s'adressant ainsi à la sœur de Naruto.

Naruto face à eux, souriait.

Il regarda sa sœur, moqueur. Ainsi, elle le considérait toujours comme un ninja moyen.

-Un jour, il faudra que tu cesses de me sous-estimer, Miruko-chan…

Hanabi et Imano s'intéressèrent subitement à la discussion entre frère et sœur. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi heure que Naruto avait accepté de les affronter, et en tout et pour tout, ils n'avaient réussi à le toucher qu'une unique fois…

Ils n'avaient pourtant qu'un an de différence. Comment le frère de Miruko pouvait être si fort ? Leur coéquipière l'avait toujours considéré comme un ninja faible…

Même s'ils étaient encore étudiants, ils allaient bientôt être genin !

Naruto eut un léger sourire moqueur, alors que sa sœur lui lançait un regard noir…

-Je vais prouver à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'un ninja de pacotille ! S'exclama Miruko avant de s'élancer vers son frère ainé.

Naruto se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Sa sœur arriva sur lui, le poing en avant. Suivant le mouvement de sa cadette, il accompagna le poing de Miruko et profita de la force envoyée dans ce dernier pour mettre sa sœur au sol dans une roulade.

-Obstinée, irréfléchie et pas très rapide… Tu n'aurais même pas passé le second tour de l'examen chuunin, Miruko !

Naruto supportait de moins en moins les moqueries de sa sœur. S'il pouvait les accepter en famille, il n'aimait pas qu'elle le rabaisse devant d'autres personnes.

-Au moins, tes amis semblent avoir de la jugeote comparée à toi ! Ils deviendront surement genin ! Termina finalement Naruto.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le blond se retourna.

-Naruto-kun ! La voix attira subitement le jeune chuunin.

Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune sœur d'Hinata. Cette dernière avait du talent et elle allait devenir une très puissante Kunoichi.

-Prenez-soin d'Hinata-Nee-chan !

Naruto lui fit un sourire avant de se retourner.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hanabi… Hinata est ma coéquipière et je ferais tout pour la protéger !

Sans un mot de plus, le chuunin s'éloigna sous le regard des trois jeunes étudiants de l'académie.

Imano soupira avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Il n'avait rien pu faire contre Naruto alors qu'il était un Uchiwa et qu'il avait développé le premier niveau du Sharingan. Hanabi, elle, regardait le jeune chuunin partir. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa sœur vénérait tout simplement le garçon.

Seule Miruko grommelait, vexée de s'être fait battre si facilement…

Elle adorait se moquer de son frère. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il n'était qu'un ninja moyen et qu'elle pouvait profiter de ça pour se faire remarquer de ses parents. Cependant, il était bel et bien un futur ninja d'élite. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, et pourtant un véritable gouffre de puissance les séparait.

La jeune fille soupira avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Malgré leur défaite, ces derniers ne semblaient pas vraiment déçus.

Ce fut Hanabi qui prit la parole, dévoilant ainsi les pensées de ses amis.

-La prochaine fois, on l'aura !

Miruko ne put s'empêcher de rire, heureuse que son amie l'aidait dans sa quête de surpasser son frère. Elle aussi souhaitait surpasser sa sœur, et donc si elle surpassait Naruto, elle atteignait automatiquement son but.

Pour Imano, lui qui avait toujours suivi Sasuke, il venait de voir la puissance que la promotion de l'année d'avant avait… Il n'était pas encore de taille ! Il allait s'entrainer pour dépasser son cousin, Sasuke Uchiwa !

Naruto était songeur. Cette relation entre lui et sa sœur, il ne l'appréciait pas en elle-même. Elle lui faisait trop penser à la relation entre Itachi et Sasuke…

Il soupira.

Il devait changer ça !


	14. Chapter 14 : Ce n'est pas la mer

Un léger bruit vint réveiller Naruto.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de réveil. Un oiseau était à la fenêtre. Il soupira avant de se lever pour aller récupérer le message. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était Chuunin et il recevait son premier message de mission.

A moins que ce ne soit un message de la racine…

Il soupira.

Là, il avait surtout envie de dormir ! Et pourtant, il devait se lever. Maintenant, il était un Chuunin de Konoha et avait donc des ordres de missions bien plus difficiles…

Il se leva avant d'attraper son uniforme de Chuunin.

Une douche et un petit-déjeuner rapidement pris, le garçon s'élança jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Il allait avoir une nouvelle mission… Selon le message qu'il avait reçu, cette dernière n'allait pas être faite avec son équipe habituelle pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à des missions plus difficiles.

Il arriva en même temps qu'un autre chuunin devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Après avoir frappé, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Jiraiya. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, deux autres ninjas attendaient leur ordre de mission.

Jiraiya, pas très réveillé, se leva de son bureau. Il regarda tour à tour ses quatre ninjas.

-Mission de rang B à Nami-No-Kuni !

Les quatre ninjas appelés, acquiescèrent. Naruto regarda un par un les quatre ninjas. Il se figea en reconnaissant Asuma Sarutobi. Ce dernier allait être le chef d'équipe.

-Suite à la mission d'Asuma-san et le reste de l'équipe 7 il y a quelques mois, le pont des tourbillons est maintenant une passerelle commerciale importante… Konoha est donc rappelé pour démanteler un réseau de marché noir qui semble avoir repris quelques affaires ayant appartenu à la Gâto Company !

Naruto eut un léger sourire. Nami No Kuni était une région qu'il aimait bien.

-Sachant qu'Asuma connait bien le terrain, vous serez sous ses ordres ! Votre lien au pays des vagues est le charpentier Tazuna-san qui dirige maintenant la guilde du commerce de leur capitale…

Jiraiya tendit immédiatement un rouleau à Asuma.

-Le reste des informations se trouve dans ce parchemin ! Vous pouvez disposer !

Les quatre ninjas sortirent du bureau. Naruto, lui, était plutôt satisfait. Pour commencer, c'était une mission plutôt agréable. Il croisa le regard d'Asuma. Ce dernier le regardait, souriant.

Naruto regarda les deux autres ninjas l'accompagnant. Ils étaient tous les trois chuunins. Dans l'équipe, le Namikaze était le moins inexpérimenté… Les deux autres ninjas devaient avoir entre seize et dix-sept ans !

-Asuma-sensei ? demanda subitement Naruto, attirant ainsi le regard du fumeur.

Les deux chuunins semblèrent surpris que le jounin et le jeune chuunin se connaissent.

-Vous avez affronté des ninjas engagés par Gâto lors de votre mission au pays des tourbillons ? Poursuivit le neveu de l'Hokage.

Le jounin acquiesça, surpris de la conversation.

-C'était de cette mission que vous reveniez lorsque l'on s'est rencontré dans le couloir devant le bureau de l'Hokage ?

Le fils du Sandaime Hokage resta quelques secondes songèrent, avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est exact… Cette mission s'est passée en même temps que celle où tu as tué ce Jounin d'Iwa ! S'exclama le jounin, intéressant ainsi les deux autres ninjas.

Ce gamin blond de treize ans avait déjà tué un Jounin d'Iwa. Cela expliquait surement son grade malgré sa jeunesse. Le silence vint enfin. Après la série de questions surprenante de Naruto, plus aucun mot ne fut échangé.

Prêt à partir, les quatre ninjas étaient aux portes du village. Cette dernière était gardée par deux chuunins de Konoha, pas vraiment intéressé par leur mission.

D'un léger mouvement de tête, ils saluèrent les ninjas sortant du village. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Asuma et son équipe s'élancèrent vers l'extérieur du village. La mission n'attendait pas.

-Et tu t'appelles comment, petit ? S'exclama l'un des Chuunin, étonnant Naruto par le ton moqueur qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Le jeune Namikaze lança un regard surpris à Asuma qui regardait la scène, curieux. Naruto soupira avant de répéter la fin de la phrase.

-Petit ? Souffla Naruto n'aimant pas vraiment ce type de surnom.

Les deux autres chuunins ricanèrent, se moquant ouvertement de Naruto. Asuma vit rapidement le regard mauvais de Naruto. Il ralentit immédiatement sa course, se mettant entre les deux groupes de son équipe.

-Kaoru, Takagi… Evitez ce genre de moquerie !

Les deux chuunins qui venaient d'être nommés par le chef d'équipes continuèrent de rire, pas vraiment touché par les paroles d'Asuma. Le fils d'Hiruzen Sarutobi se tourna vers Naruto, souriant.

Le jeune Namikaze haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas se mettre à dos ses deux nouveaux coéquipiers.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze… Enchanté !

Les deux chuunins cessèrent leur rire en découvrant l'identité de leur nouveau coéquipier. Ils se regardèrent un instant, surpris. Déjà que les rumeurs sur les parents de Naruto étaient sans égales, on commençait à raconter de nombreuses histoires sur le fils de ces derniers.

-Naruto Namikaze ? Répéta Takagi, légèrement pris de court.

Il croisa le regard de Kaoru, surpris. Ce dernier laissa son regard tomber sur le blond avant de hausser les épaules.

-Très jeune chuunin alors… J'espère que tu ne nous ralentiras pas ! S'exclama Kaoru.

Naruto eut un léger sourire. Il préférait qu'on le sous-estime plutôt qu'on se moque de lui. Au moins, il avait toujours un avantage sur eux…

De son côté, le blond ne connaissait aucun des deux chuunins. Seul Asuma ne lui était pas inconnu. Après tout, il était le sensei de l'équipe sept…

-En y allant tranquillement, on arrivera à Nami No Kuni dans un peu plus d'un jour… Pensez à ne pas trop vous fatiguer ! On ne sait pas sur quoi on va tomber !

Les trois chuunins acquiescèrent sans un mot devant les sages paroles d'Asuma. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se disputer.

Non sans un regard sur ses deux nouveaux coéquipiers, Naruto s'élança à leur poursuite.

Il avait hâte de poursuivre la mission qui s'annonçait vraiment intéressante !

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent au niveau du pays des vagues le lendemain midi. Ils avaient pensé à faire quelques légères pauses pour pouvoir être en forme en arrivant à leur point de rendez-vous.

Asuma, connaissant déjà le terrain, guidait son équipe sans la moindre hésitation. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ils prenaient le pont des tourbillons et non pas la mer pour atteindre le village tant voulu.

-Nami est un pays qui est en voie de développement ! Ne vous étonnez pas de voir de la pauvreté un peu partout ! Commença Asuma, sérieux.

Kaoru et Takagi regardaient autour d'eux, plutôt à l'aise. Cela ne devait pas être une de leur première mission. Ils semblaient être compétents et Asuma semblait compter sur eux.

Pour Naruto, tout changeait. C'était sa première mission en tant que chuunin… Habillé en chuunin, il avait laissé son sabre dans un sceau de protection. Connaissant l'air humide de Nami No Kuni, il avait préféré de pas mettre son épée dans cette atmosphère, n'étant pas encore très habitué dans les soins de ce genre d'arme.

Avançant lentement, suivant de près Asuma, le garçon était silencieux. Le stress de sa première mission, couplé avec les moqueries de Kaoru et de Takagi, l'énervait. En effet, les deux autres chuunins avaient rapidement remarqué son manque d'expérience et ne s'était pas gêné pour en profiter.

-Naruto ?

Le fils du Sandaime Hokage s'était mis aux côtés de Naruto pour voir s'il allait bien. Il était préoccupé par les réactions du chuunin qu'il avait trouvé si talentueux durant l'examen.

-Pas trop d'appréhension ?

Naruto, surpris, releva les yeux vers le Jounin. Maintenant qu'Asuma lui posait la question, il comprenait. Il n'avait aucune hésitation… Il avait juste cette envie de commencer la mission rapidement !

-Pas vraiment ! Souffla le jeune chuunin, attirant ainsi le regard des deux autres membres de l'équipe.

Ces derniers fixèrent, Naruto, surpris. Pas vraiment ? Ce garçon ne redoutait pas sa première mission Chuunin ? Etait-il fou ou bien si puissant que ça ne l'effrayait pas ?

Asuma eut un sourire moqueur avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux du jeune Namikaze.

-J'en attend pas moins du jeune ninja que j'ai vu maitriser l'examen de A à Z…

Takagi cligna des yeux en entendant les paroles de l'unique jounin de l'équipe. Asuma était réputé pour être un très bon ninja, fort et surtout très réfléchis. Il avait été l'un des douze gardes ninjas du pays du feu et n'avait pas eu cette position par chance. S'il estimait que ce jeune Namikaze avait été le genin dominant de l'examen, c'est que Naruto avait surement dû l'être…

Le chuunin châtain, Takagi, soupira. Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, il examinait le jeune Naruto. Pas vraiment impressionnant, pas vraiment grand pour son âge, un léger charisme qui montrait qu'il n'était pas un simple civil… Le jeune Namikaze n'imposait pas vraiment sa présence !

Il n'était rien de tel qu'un Chuunin…

Kaoru se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il se retint difficilement de bailler alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans la ville du pays des vagues. Cette dernière, bruyant et en pleine construction ne semblait même pas s'intéressé au nouveau venu. Ses habitants continuaient leur train de vie...

-Asuma-san ! Cria une voix, attirant ainsi le regard de l'équipe de Konoha.

Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs avançait vers les shinobi de la feuille, souriant. Il semblait avoir attendu leur arrivée avec impatience. Asuma s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se serrèrent la main comme de vieilles connaissances, parlant simplement de tour et de rien…

Les trois autres membres de l'équipe suivirent le mouvement sans un mot. Ici, c'était Asuma qui connaissait le terrain, et il le montrait très simplement… Kaoru et Takagi suivaient Asuma, prêt à agir à n'importe quelle attaque.

Ils étaient maintenant en terrain neutre et donc possiblement ennemi. Il ne fallait pas se relâcher.

Derrière eux, Naruto, lui, avançait paisiblement. Il était maintenant à cinq ou six mètres de son équipe. Ce n'était pas gênant. En quelques secondes, il pourrait rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Cependant, le fait d'être un peu à l'arrière du groupe lui permettait de voir le regard des gens sur les ninjas.

Il soupira.

Certains villageois étaient souriants et saluaient Asuma, alors que d'autres, grimaçant ne semblaient pas être enchanté de la venu de Konoha dans le pays des vagues ! C'était tout de même étrange…

Leur équipe venait ici pour les aider à détruire le marché noir présent dans le pays…

Naruto grimaça…

La solution était toute trouvée. Certains des villageois devaient surement avoir leur part dans ce marché noir. Il secoua la tête avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Si en plus d'avoir des ennemis ils devaient affronter certains villageois, la mission allait se compliquer…

Un éclat métallique attira l'attention de Naruto. Cela pouvait être tout à fait normal en plein milieu du village. Cependant, le mouvement perçu avait été trop rapide. Naruto sortit immédiatement un kunai avant de le lancer…

Kaoru et Takagi se mirent immédiatement en position. Ils avaient eux aussi repéré ce mouvement suspect.

Un cri de douleur se fit entendre alors qu'une légère giclée de sang s'abattait au sol… Un mouvement encore plus rapide étonna tout le monde alors qu'Asuma Sarutobi était intervenu, bloquant complètement le nouvel arrivant.

A une vitesse surprenant, Asuma avait attrapé l'attaquant et le tenait maintenant sans difficulté à quelques centimètres du sol. Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris de la force du Jounin.

-Ta vie à l'air menacée, vieil homme ! Souffla Asuma, alors qu'il laissait tomber l'homme au sol. Ce dernier avait été terrassé par le choc donné par le jounin de l'équipe.

Portant un bandeau frontal barré, il ne semblait plus être lié à son village. Surement un mercenaire à la recherche du moindre contrat. C'était tout de même étrange qu'il attaque en plein jour un homme protégé par une équipe de ninja.

C'était même suspect !

-Beau réflexe, Naruto ! S'exclama Asuma, souriant.

En effet, le kunai envoyé par Naruto était encore dans le poignet de l'attaquant. Kaoru s'approcha de l'homme évanouit, alors que Takagi, souriant, sifflait d'admiration !

-Joli coup, gamin ! S'exclama le ninja à lunettes, attirant un léger regard noir de Kaoru.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les ninjas de Konoha repartirent vers la demeure de Tazuna. La mission avait belle et bien débuté !

Ils arrivèrent en silence et sous tension jusqu'à la maison du charpentier. Tout le monde était maintenant sur le qui-vive ! Naruto regardait autour de lui, attendant l'hypothétique attaque d'un nouvel adversaire.

Il ne pouvait pas être seul…

Le ninja capturé par leur équipe ne pouvait être l'unique attaquant !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le gamin créa une quarantaine de Kage Bunshin No jutsu, attirant ainsi le regard de son équipe. Asuma haussa un sourcil, alors que les deux chuunins étaient surpris que Naruto connaisse cette technique.

Devant le regard interrogatif de ses coéquipiers, le Namikaze préféra se défendre.

-Ce gars n'est surement pas seul… Je préfère envoyer quelques clones pour inspecter les environs !

Asuma acquiesça lentement, d'accord avec le plus jeune ninja de Konoha de l'équipe. Il croisa le regarda de Tazuna. La mission commençait sur les chapeaux de roue !

En parlant du charpentier, ce dernier semblait être gêné par la précédente attaque. En effet, depuis l'attaque de ce mercenaire, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il s'arrêta finalement à quelques centaines de mètres de chez lui.

Il tourna la tête vers Asuma…

-La situation s'est un peu compliquée… Commença subitement Tazuna, attirant ainsi le regard des quatre ninjas de Konoha.

Il laissa son regard tomber sur ses pieds.

-Même si une équipe de Konoha a permis la construction du pont du tourbillon, tous les habitants du village ne sont pas tous en faveur de votre village…

Asuma se crispa, s'attendant au pire. Il regarda tour à tour ses trois coéquipiers.

-Certaines personnes souhaitent toujours que ce soit Kiri qui s'occupe du pays des vagues… Et même s'ils veulent aussi contrecarrer ce marché noir, ils ont préféré agir de leur côté.

Les yeux d'Asuma se fermèrent alors que Naruto grimaçait. Cela ne sentait pas bon du tout.

-Une équipe du village de la brume est arrivée ce matin pour faire exactement la même mission que vous…

Il laissa un temps de silence.

-Ils logent chez moi pour me protéger, moi, l'instigateur de la révolte contre la Gatô company !

En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Tazuna, quatre ninjas étaient présents. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années semblait diriger l'équipe. Les cheveux blancs et mi-longs, des dents de requins apparaissaient au niveau de son sourire. Le reste de l'équipe était composé un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, chauve et imposant alors que les deux dernières étaient deux filles ayant tout au plus une quinzaine d'années. La première était blonde et avait un regard effrayant alors que la seconde, le teint pâle et rousse, avait un regard légèrement rêveur qui lui donnait une certaine nonchalance. Les deux filles, habillés légèrement, avaient les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules…

-Voici donc à quoi ressemble l'équipe de Konoha… Souffla le meneur de l'équipe de Kiri.

Le sourire aux lèvres, l'homme était effrayant. Son regard et toutes ses gestuelles étaient tout simplement terrifiantes. En effet, son regard moqueur couplé aux dents acérés qui lui servaient de sourire, pouvait donner la chair de poule…

Asuma grimaça, reconnaissant l'homme face à lui. Kiri semblait être prêt à tout pour reprendre le contrôle du pays des vagues.

-Envoyer l'un des douze gardes du seigneur du feu pour une simple destruction d'un marché parallèle… L'Hokage souhaite donc à ce point garder Nami no Kuni sous sa coupe ? Se moqua l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

Asuma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, tout le monde voyait le foulard attaché à sa taille.

-Youke, as-tu son nom ? Souffla le jounin de Kiri à son coéquipier chauve.

L'équipe de Konoha regardait la scène, sans un mot, alors que Tazuna, tremblant ne semblait pas apprécier la présence des ninjas de la brume. Lentement, le ninja imposant feuilleta un livre qu'il venait de sortir de sa sacoche.

-Oui, Mangetsu-sensei ! Il s'agit du Jounin Asuma Sarutobi, membre sédentaire de la garde du seigneur du feu depuis dix ans, et fils du Sandaime Hokage !

Asuma soupira d'être si vite découvert. Le chuunin sans cheveux feuilletait à vive allure un livre très épais qui semblait contenir énormément d'informations. Le jounin de Konoha reconnu immédiatement un Bingobook…

Le livre tenu par cet homme semblait avoir les informations de tous les ninjas du continent vu son épaisseur.

-Votre réputation vous précède aussi, Houzuki Mangetsu…

La tension augmenta subitement alors que le jounin de Kiri venait de se relever, moqueur. Lui aussi avait été reconnu !

-Le village de la brume semble être tout aussi intéressé au pays des vagues… En effet, on n'envoie pas l'un des célèbres bretteurs de Kiri pour une simple mission de ce genre !

Houzuki Mangetsu, l'un des sept bretteurs de Kiri, était l'un des membres de l'équipe adverse. Kaoru et Takagi déglutirent difficilement, surpris de faire face à l'un de ces ninjas. D'innombrables légendes se transmettaient sur ces épéistes…

-Cette équipe de Konoha comporte un autre ninja présent dans le BingoBook, Mangetsu-sensei ! S'exclama subitement le fameux Youke.

Les deux jeunes filles de l'équipe de Kiri s'intéressèrent finalement à l'équipe de Konoha, regardant tour à tour Kaoru et Takagi. Lequel des deux était présent dans ce fameux livre des primes ?

Mangetsu se passa la langue sur les lèvres, regardant lui aussi les deux chuunins de Konoha. Naruto, lui aussi, se demandait qui de Takagi et de Kaoru pouvait être cité dans le Bingobook !

-C'est ce gamin blond ! S'exclama finalement l'étrange ninja chauve, étonnant ainsi tout le monde.

Les trois autres ninjas de Konoha se tournèrent vers Naruto, surpris. Les quatre ninjas de Kiri regardaient maintenant le jeune Namikaze, intéressé voire même curieux. Quant à lui, Naruto, il fronçait les sourcils, tout aussi étonné que les autres ninjas.

-Rang B.  
-Nom : Namikaze.  
-Prénom : Naruto.  
-Âge : Treize ans.  
-Village : Konohagakure no satō.  
-Naruto Namikaze est le fils de Minato Namikaze connu sous le nom de Kiiroi Senko. Reconnu pour avoir éliminé en combat direct des jounins d'Iwa malgré son grade de Genin.

-Potentiellement dangereux.

-Compétences spéciales : Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu.

-Prime : 300 000

-Source : Iwagakure no Sato.

Les nouvelles allaient très vite. Si Iwa l'avait mis si rapidement dans le bingo book international, c'est que Naruto avait impressionné le Tsuchikage lui-même. Kaoru et Takagi dévisageaient maintenant leur coéquipier, complètement surpris qu'il soit dans le livre des ninjas reconnus à un tel âge.

En tant que ninja de rang B, les techniques n'étaient pas connues et n'intéressaient pas. On y mettait le strict minimum.

Contrairement aux autres, Naruto souriait. Etre dans le bingo book montrait en quelques sortes qu'on atteignait un statut international pour un ninja. On atteignait ainsi une certaine célébrité dans le monde Shinobi.

Il n'était peut-être que rang B, mais c'était déjà énorme pour son âge !

-Kenjutsu ? Répéta une voix, augmentant ainsi la tension tout autour d'eux.

Houzuki Mangetsu, fixait maintenant ce jeune chuunin qui était présent dans le livre des ninjas célèbres. A un âge si jeune, peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'être dans le Bingo Book !

Ce gamin devait encore être l'un de ces génies protégés par les villages…

Naruto eut un léger sourire, malgré la menace du spadassin de Kiri. Il était encore étonné par sa présence dans ce livre. Il se contenta juste de fixer Mangetsu, ne baissant pas les yeux.

-Ainsi Konoha a aussi des bretteurs ! pff…

Houzuki Mangetsu se retourna, provoquant une baisse de la tension immédiate.

-Cela ne vaut même pas le coup ! Grimaça l'épéiste avant de se tourner vers ses trois coéquipiers.

L'homme de Kiri eut un sourire carnassier. Les deux jeunes filles lui répondirent tout aussi meurtrières. Seul le ninja chauve gardait le silence, calme.

-Vu que nous sommes sur la même mission, un partenariat serait envisageable… Commença Asuma, reprenant la conversation qui avait légèrement divergé.

Les ninjas de la brume se tournèrent vers lui, plus ou moins intéressé. Les deux kunoichi de Kiri regardaient le Jounin de Konoha, silencieuses. Elles n'avaient toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot.

-Nous avons des clients différents et un but commun… Le salaire ne sera pas divisé entre nos équipes ! Pour diminuer le temps de la mission, s'allier pourrait être une idée acceptable !

Le jounin de Kiri resta silencieux un instant, puis acquiesça. Faire une mission de faible niveau ne l'intéressait pas. Plus vite elle terminait, et mieux c'était.

-Nous commenceront demain ! S'exclama le spadassin, qui était maintenant étrangement calme.

Ses envies meurtrières n'étaient plus.

-Diviser les équipes augmentera nos champs d'action…

Asuma acquiesça, d'accord avec le plan proposé. Le fils du Sandaime Hokage regarda tour à tour les différents ninjas présents pour la mission.

-Kaoru, Takagi… Vous resterez ensemble ! Quant à toi, Naruto…

-…il viendra avec moi ! S'exclama subitement le bretteur de Kiri, étonnant tout le monde.

Après quelques instants de silence, Asuma acquiesça, pas vraiment sûr.

-Anori,Kina… Vous resterez aussi en équipe ! Termina l'épéiste de Kiri.

Asuma acquiesça, d'accord avec le dirigeant de l'équipe de la brume. Ainsi, il se retrouvait en équipe avec ce ninja chauve qui semblait garder le Bingo Book à ses côtés. Il soupira, espérant que Naruto n'ait pas de problèmes.

Ici, il n'osait pas contredire le spadassin de Kiri. Le principal était de réussir la mission et faire en sorte qu'elle se passe bien était prioritaire. Donc, s'il ne froissait pas l'humeur de Houzuki Mangetsu, tout se passerait plus vite et sans meurtre sanglant !

Asuma ordonna la dispersion, montrant ainsi que son équipe était en quartier libre tout en assurant la protection de Tazuna…

Ce dernier semblait être la cible principale de leurs adversaires.

Sans un mot, Naruto s'éloigna pour s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Les ninjas de Kiri ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, toujours aussi surpris de voir un si jeune ninja dans le bingo book…

Le Namikaze les regarda un instant avant de porter son attention à tout autre chose. Le garçon ferma les yeux, partant ainsi dans sa méditation. Les yeux fermés et tourné vers ses pensées, le garçon gardait tout de même une partie de ses sens tournée vers l'extérieur. Après tout, même si il était accompagné de trois autres ninjas de Konoha, ils étaient entourés d'une équipe de Kiri et surtout de l'un des sept épéistes…

Arrivant au sommet de sa méditation, Naruto revint au niveau de cet espace vide et si grand. Certaines images de son passé lui revenait de temps en temps…

Une chose le troublait.

Depuis la fin de l'examen et donc la disparition de Kurama, une nouvelle partie était apparue. Cette dernière, sous la forme d'un crapaud, était une statue magnifique se trouvant au milieu de cette pièce si étrange. Les yeux de la bête semblaient le fixer peu importe l'endroit où il était.

Durant les premiers jours, le garçon était resté devant cette statue, la fixant pour essayer de comprendre sa présence. Puis, poussé par la curiosité, l'esprit du garçon s'était approché de la figure pour finalement la toucher.

Tout s'était enclenché.

Le dernier cadeau de Kurama s'était dévoilé.

La statue semblait une sorte d'invocation faite par Naruto. En suivant les différents sceaux se trouvant sur l'œuvre d'art, cette dernière était maintenant liée à l'esprit même de Naruto.

Combien de temps Kurama avait-il pris pour créer une telle merveille ?

C'était comme si la voix avait prévu qu'il allait se sacrifier…

En touchant la statue, Naruto avait tout compris. Le Naruto du futur y avait scellé sa mémoire. Ce n'était plus cet esprit conscient et donc si facile à comprendre. Cette mémoire était l'ensemble des connaissances données par la voix et peu à peu, ces informations se diluaient dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Kurama poursuivait son œuvre.

Inconsciemment, la statue délivrait ses connaissances.

Et en la touchant, Naruto accélérait le tout, consommant ainsi son chakra. Il ressortait de sa transe totalement épuisé…

C'était comme s'il créait mille clones pour ensuite les détruire. En sortant de la méditation, il se retrouvait complètement vide de chakra, mais avec de nouvelles connaissances !

Le garçon s'approcha de la statue, muet.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler dans son esprit. Tout y était si clair en dehors de cette œuvre d'art… Cet œuvre d'art symbole du Fuinjutsu dont il ne comprenait toujours pas le fonctionnement !

Lentement, il posa les mains sur le crapaud de pierre. Pouvait-on vraiment parler de pierre alors que tout se trouvait dans son esprit ?

Cette étrange sensation d'apprentissage traversa son esprit. Une légère grimace traversa le visage du garçon alors que son chakra diminuait lentement.

A l'extérieur, seul Houzuki Mangetsu n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de fixer ce Namikaze. Ce dernier l'intriguait.

Pas une fois ce gamin n'avait baissé les yeux. Pas une fois il avait tremblé… En tant que digne tueur sans pitié, Mangetsu savait observer ses cibles. Il pouvait y voir le moindre tremblement, le moindre changement de respiration.

Pourtant, ce jeune chuunin n'avait pas bronché depuis son arrivé…

Ainsi, ce gamin l'intriguait par son calme et sa sérénité…

Et puis ce sourire joyeux qu'il avait vu chez le garçon quand ce dernier avait appris qu'il était dans le Bingo Book…

Ce Naruto Namikaze était bien étrange.

C'était surtout pour ces questionnements qu'il avait proposé de faire équipe avec ce gamin !

Une légère fluctuation du chakra de Naruto attira le regard du bretteur. A une vitesse très lente, mais tout de même constante, l'énergie de ce garçon semblait être consommée. Quel était cette technique ?

Le bretteur resta quelques instants à observer cet intriguant ninja de Konoha…

Une étrange sagesse semblait émaner de lui…

Le soleil se leva dans la brume. Les huit ninjas se levèrent sans un bruit, gardant ainsi leurs habitudes de discrétion. Chacune des équipes avait occupé une des chambres de la demeure de Tazuna, alternant ainsi les gardes diurne.

Aucune autre attaque n'avait été vécue depuis celle en centre-ville…

Pour ce premier jour, le duo composé d'Asuma et de Youke étaient chargés de protéger Tazuna durant son travail alors que les autres allaient devoir partir à la conquête et la découverte du pays des vagues.

La mission n'allait pas être compliquée mais pouvait durer. Un pays, même si c'était celui des vagues, avait une certaine taille. On ne récupérait pas des informations en simplement quelques heures…

Naruto, petit-déjeuner avalé, sorti finalement de la demeure du charpentier. Là, le Jounin de Kiri l'attendait, silencieux. Accoudé à un arbre, il fixa immédiatement le jeune chuunin.

-Je t'attendais, Naruto Namikaze…

Naruto eut un léger sourire gêné. Il avait pris son temps ce matin.

-Les deux autres duos sont déjà partis depuis plusieurs minutes… Youke et Asuma-san sont encore dans la maison ! Maintenant, suis-moi ! On a déjà perdu assez de temps !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux ninjas s'élancèrent vers le centre du village. Le meilleur endroit pour obtenir des informations étaient la ville elle-même !


	15. Chapter 15 : Abus de puissance

Bonjour,

Nouveau chapitre et merci pour vos commentaires!  
Bonne lecture

_

La ville directement lié au pont des tourbillons fourmillait de gens. Il était peut-être tôt le matin, mais les gens vivaient déjà leur journée. Tranquillement, Mangetsu et Naruto marchaient dans la rue, à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie…

Si un marché noir s'était développé, il était surement caché mais il devait tout de même avoir un point qui se présentait au niveau du marché réel.

L'argent n'arrivait pas par simple magie. Il devait y avoir des personnes pour récolter les marchandises et d'autres pour les payer… C'était ainsi que fonctionnait le marché actuel. L'offre et la demande.

La présence d'une taverne attira subitement le bretteur de Kiri qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Seul et libéré de ses coéquipiers, il pouvait enfin prendre son temps pour boire un verre. Ce n'était pas un gamin de Konoha qui allait le contredire et l'arrêter.

-Un bon verre pour commencer la journée ne pourra pas rendre cette journée plus ennuyante…

Le chuunin de Konoha s'étonna de la nonchalance de Mangetsu. Son habituel sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, le jounin de la brume s'avança vers le bar, d'une asurance sans borne, n'attendant même pas l'avis de Naruto.

Il poussa la porte d'un geste brusque, la faisant taper contre le mur. Les discussions se calmèrent aussitôt alors que tout le monde tournait la tête vers lui. Les regards des clients étaient loin d'être de bons augures...

Il était peut-être tôt le matin, mais l'endroit était déjà surpeuplé. Les personnes travaillant de nuit ou bien des individus ne travaillant pas du tout s'y trouvaient, plus ou moins alcoolisés. L'habit de ninja ainsi que le bandeau de Kiri attirèrent immédiatement les regards. Que faisait un ninja de Kiri si tôt dans un bar?

Naruto entra quelques secondes plus tard, beaucoup plus discrètement. Il fut tout de même suivi par quelques regards plutôt assistant… Après un ninja de Kiri, c'était un ninja de la feuille qui venait d'entrer. En général, ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsque l'on voyait des ninjas de deux grands villages au même endroit.

Mangetsu était déjà installé à une table, attendant l'arrivée d'un employé de la taverne.

-Derrière moi, deux hommes et de l'autre côté de la salle une équipe de quatre individus… Déclara immédiatement Mangetsu, étonnant ainsi Naruto.

Le ninja de Kiri n'essayait même pas de camoufler sa voix. Tentant de passer inaperçu, Naruto essaya de regarder dans les directions indiqués, provoquant le sourire du bretteur.

-Les deux gars émettent du chakra alors que les autres semblent juste être de simples mercenaires !

Naruto était complètement bluffé par la capacité de déduction et de repérage du ninja de Kiri. Cet homme semblait être bel et bien un pur assassin. Il semblait repérer ses cibles sans la moindre difficulté. Une nonchalance sans borne décrivait le ninja à cet instant.

Le sourire carnassier réapparut sur le visage de Mangetsu. Il fixait maintenant Naruto.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai voulu comme coéquipier ? Demanda subitement l'épéiste, attirant une nouvelle fois le Namikaze.

Naruto haussa des épaules. Il avait bien quelques explications mais elles le mettaient toute en valeur. Il l'avait choisi pour sa réputation ? Pour son nom ? Pour sa force ? Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas pour son joli minois...

-Tu ressembles à un gamin ! A leurs yeux, tu ne représentes aucune menace ! En voyant que je suis le seul être qui à l'air dangereux, ils hésiteront beaucoup moins à se diriger vers nous ! Et j'adore attirer des gens pour me battre...

Naruto grimaça, touché par les paroles désagréables du ninja.

-Pour qu'un marché noir tienne dans un pays tel que le pays des vagues, il faut qu'il y ait une force de persuasion… Cet état est un pays en plein essor qui a actuellement tout pour lui ! Pour qu'il y ait un marché secondaire, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une certaine puissance derrière tout ça !

Mangetsu gardait son sourire.

-Il y a une force assez importante pour pouvoir s'opposer à la menace de Konoha ou bien même de Kiri…

Naruto était complètement sonné par les paroles du ninja de Kiri. Dans ses mots, la vérité était tellement criante. L'Hokage devait se douter d'une telle menace pour envoyer des ninjas ayant au minimum le grade de Chuunins. Naruto était prêt à parier que plusieurs autres équipes étaient prêtes à partir jusqu'au pays des vagues en cas de menaces trop importante…

-Et qui pourrait être assez menaçant ? S'inquiéta Naruto, faisant ainsi disparaitre le sourire de Mangetsu.

Ce dernier regarda rapidement autour de lui. Leur présence ne semblait plus être acceptée dans la taverne. En effet, les six personnes repérées par Mangetsu s'étaient levés, prêtes à démarrer un conflit.

Un sifflement se fit entendre et fut rapidement suivi par une légère giclé de sang. Naruto se laissa tomber au sol pour faire une roulade, esquivant les autres armes de jet. Il mit rapidement sa main sur la joue. C'était lui qui avait été visé par l'attaque adverse.

C'étit bien sa veine...

Regardant sa main, il aperçu une trace de sang. Il avait été touché au niveau du visage. Mangetsu n'avait pas bougé, alors que maintenant, trois étoiles ninjas tournaient tranquillement autour de son index. Il avait été plus efficace que Naruto…

Beaucoup plus efficace même...

Le bretteur de Kiri avait stoppé les Shurikens ennemis sans le moindre problème, ralentissant ainsi la volonté des adversaires. Ils allaient réfléchir avant d'attaquer le ninja aux cheveux blancs.

-Ce gars de Kiri est puissant ! Faites attention… Souffla l'un des attaquants, moins sûr de lui.

Mangetsu, toujours souriant, posa un coude sur la table, laissant le jeune chuunin de Konoha se relever. Le léger trait de sang sur la joue de Naruto continuait à laisser couler le liquide carmin.

-Quel est donc cette assurance qui vous autorise à attaquer Konoha et Kiri en même temps ? Souffla lentement Mangetsu, toujours aussi moqueur.

Sa nonchalance était apparente, et pourtant, Naruto, en le regardant, savait que le ninja de la brume était sur le point d'agir… Les sens aux aguets, le bretteur était une véritable arme de combat sur le point d'attaquer.

Le Namikaze regarda autour de lui. Les gens le regardaient, moqueurs. En même temps, il venait de se faire toucher par l'étoile ninja comme un débutant… Pourquoi ce ninja puissant s'attardait-il avec ce gamin blond?

-Vous êtes dans une zone contrôlée par un des Frères ! Souffla l'un des membres du duo s'étant trouvé derrière Mangetsu, un sourire fier sur le visage.

En regardant le bretteur, Naruto vit qu'il venait de perdre son sourire. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était donc une très mauvaise nouvelle… Ce n'était pas du tout prévu !

-Nous sommes sous sa protection…

L'aura de Mangetsu se fit immédiatement sentir, provoquant un silence surprenant au sein de la taverne. En dehors des six assaillants, les autres personnes présentes dans la salle se figèrent. Cette pression arrivait à les gêner dans leur respiration...

-Gamin ! Je te les laisse… J'ai quelque chose de bien plus important à faire !

Le jounin de Kiri disparut dans une flaque d'eau, laissant Naruto, seul… Les six adversaires du Namikaze eurent un sourire carnassier.

-On ne sait même pas si je peux les battre… Soupira Naruto, désabusé.

Il grimaça avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Ses adversaires partaient gagnants. Ils affrontaient un simple enfant, non?

-J'espère que ta joue ne te fait pas trop mal, gamin ! Souffla l'un des hommes, moqueurs.

Naruto le regarda, surpris.

-Oh oui, très bien ! Et vous, votre nez va bien ? Répondit immédiatement Naruto d'une voix rapide.

L'homme se figea subitement, ne comprenant pas la réponse de ce gamin.

-Mon nez ? Répéta le mercenaire.

Un craquement se fit immédiatement entendre alors que le poing droit de Naruto frappait le nez de l'homme. Ce dernier tomba immédiatement au sol, créant un brouhaha énorme dans la taverne. Un sourire traversa le visage de Naruto. Après tout, il avait prévenu cet homme ! Il n'allait pas attaquer un homme par surprise quand même.

L'homme ne se releva pas alors que son nez, d'une forme anormale, saignait abondamment maintenant…

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de Naruto alors qu'il se retournait vers ses cinq adversaires.

-N'imaginez pas que je vais me laisser faire… Je ne suis peut-être pas très vieux, mais je suis un shinobi !

Des cris de douleurs se firent entendre dans les minutes qui suivirent sous yeux exorbités des simples consommateurs. Ce gamin n'était pas si gamin que ça...

A l'extérieur, Houzuki Mangetsu souriait. Le test pour vérifier la puissance de ce chuunin de Konoha marchait parfaitement. Un parchemin en main, le ninja de Kiri écrivait rapidement des informations sur ce dernier. Avec son pouce ensanglanté, le ninja signa son rapport.

Un oiseau fait d'eau s'envola immédiatement.

Des informations importantes devaient être transmises.

Naruto Namikaze sortit rapidement de l'établissement. En dehors de sa légère coupure sur la joue, le jeune chuunin n'avait aucune trace indiquant qu'il s'était battu il y a quelques secondes.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre alors que le bretteur de Kiri frappait dans ses mains.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas eu de difficultés à combattre ces gars… Cela prouve bien ton rang de Ninja dans le Bingo Book !

Surpris de voir le ninja de Kiri à la sortie de la taverne, Naruto ne disait pas un mot. Ce bretteur l'avait simplement testé ? Le Namikaze soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter…

-Le discours de cet homme semblait vous dire quelque chose… Commença rapidement le Namikaze.

Houzuki Mangetsu avait maintenant le visage calme. Un sérieux surprenant était lisible dans son regard. L'information qu'il avait, était si importante que ça?

-Cet homme a tout dit… Cette zone est contrôlée par l'un des frères ! Ils sont sous la protection de la Bratva !

Il grimaça à la prononciation de ce nom. Cette organisation commençait à vraiment être dérangeante… Naruto, lui, se demandait bien ce qu'était cette Bratva.

-Suis-moi, gamin ! Souffla Mangetsu en se tournant vers Naruto.

Naruto lui lança un regard sévère devant le surnom qu'il venait de recevoir. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle , lui, eut un léger sourire devant la réaction du chuunin. C'était peut-être un ninja, mais au fond il était encore un enfant.

-Je sais où trouver des informations fiables !

Mangetsu s'éloigna de quelques pas, rapidement suivi par Naruto.

-Tu es peut-être de Konoha, et je ne devrais pas te montrer cet endroit ! Mais si on se retrouve face à l'un des frères, on aura besoin de ces informations !

Sans un mot de plus, le ninja de la brume s'élança vers le toit en y grimpant à l'aide de son chakra. Un sourire moqueur était présent sur ses lèvres. Naruto le suivit rapidement alors que son coéquipier de mission virevoltait à travers les toits avec une adresse divine. Naruto le suivait de loin, tentant de suivre le rythme imposé par Mangetsu…

Après quelques secondes, les maisons étaient de plus en plus éloignées, et l'immense forêt présente sur l'île du pays des vagues commençait à apparaitre. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus présents. Ils s'éloignaient de la civilisation…

Mangetsu avançait avec une facilité inouïe alors que Naruto le suivait un peu plus difficilement… Se concentrant de plus en plus, le Namikaze accéléra son mouvement. Il n'allait pas se faire distancer par l'épéiste. Sa fierté de ninjas était en jeu ! Même si ce dernier avait plus d'expérience et était jounin, il n'allait pas montrer sa faiblesse !

Dans un bond surprenant, le Namikaze rattrapa le ninja de Kiri, étonnant ce dernier. Le regard de Naruto était maintenant étincelant alors qu'une aura surprenante l'entourait.

L'arrivée du ninja blond à ses côtés étonna suffisamment Mangetsu pour que ce dernier glisse sur la branche où il venait de mettre les pieds. Suite à la mauvaise adhérence, le ninja de Kiri fit un bond en avant d'atterrir souplement au sol.

Naruto s'élança vers le sol, s'arrêtant aux côtés du bretteur.

-Ton aura est intéressante ! Je comprends de plus en plus pourquoi tu es dans ce fichu livre… C'est désolant que tu sois de Konoha !

Mangetsu se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

-On approche ! Dans cinq minutes, nous devrions y être !

Naruto acquiesça avant de suivre le ninja de Kiri. Ce dernier avait repris sa course élégante. Le jeune chuunin de Konoha le regardait, émerveillé. Les mouvements du jounin de Kiri étaient surprenants. L'élégance du ninja était prodigieuse. Son Taijutsu devait être vraiment impressionnant ! On sentait les mouvements du bretteur dans n'importe lequel de ses déplacements !

A la vitesse où les deux ninjas allaient, Naruto imagina immédiatement la distance entre le village et l'endroit recherché…

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quarante minutes qu'ils étaient partis en direction de ce lieu où l'on allait avoir des renseignements… Leur cible devait être à une trentaine de kilomètres du village des vagues. Mangetsu n'avait pas hésité une seule fois dans la direction à prendre. Le ninja semblait vraiment bien connaitre ce pays…

Naruto commençait vraiment à se fatiguer en suivant le bretteur de Kiri à cette vitesse ! Il soupira ! Il était un ninja et ne devais pas être fatigué pour si peu ! Il haïssait cette faiblesse !

Son entrainement n'était pas suffisant.

Même s'il engrangeait des connaissances et de l'expérience grâce au cadeau de Kurama, il n'y avait pas d'autres chemins pour sa condition physique. Il n'était qu'un garçon de treize ans et même s'il utilisait du chakra, il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à une telle vitesse !

Un immense bâtiment se dévoila enfin, surprenant Naruto. Le garçon rata la branche où il devait se rattraper, imitant la performance de Mangetsu quelques minutes plus tard… Dans un léger nuage de poussière, le chuunin tomba au sol.

Que faisait un tel mur en plein milieu d'une forêt. Et surtout, comment ce bâtiment, malgré sa taille, pouvait être aussi bien dissimulé. Ses murs devaient faire plusieurs mètres de plus que les plus hauts arbres !

Mangetsu atterrit lentement à ses côtés, son habituel sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-La première fois, on a tous cette réaction ! Tu as devant toi l'exemple parfaite de ce qu'un shinobi de talent peut faire pour dissimuler un bâtiment…

Naruto était complètement ébahis. D'un seul coup, le bâtiment était apparut devant ses yeux.

-C'est un assemblage de sceau de Dissimulation lié à un sceau qui canalise leur fonctionnement pour une longue durée … Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela peut fonctionner… Ricana Mangetsu, tranquillement.

Le Namikaze fut surpris de ressentir de l'admiration dans les paroles du bretteur de Kiri. D'habitude, les grands ninjas étaient caractérisés par leur nonchalance et surtout le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus étonnés par rien !

Et pourtant, ce bâtiment semblait toujours autant provoquer l'admiration chez Houzuki Mangetsu !

-Dans ce bâtiment, vit une personne qui pourra nous donner tous les renseignements …

Naruto grimaça, surpris.

-Pourquoi me donnez-vous cette information ? S'étonna le garçon de Konoha.

Un sourire moqueur traversa le visage du bretteur de la brume. Lentement, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu ne pourras jamais retrouver cet endroit sans mon aide, donc peu importe si je te donne quelques informations sur ce dernier !

Le chuunin de Konoha était toujours aussi surpris par les réactions de Mangetsu et surtout sur le mystère de ce bâtiment. En effet, ce dernier était protégé par des sceaux surpuissants et se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt gigantesque. Quels trésors s'y trouvaient donc ?

-Cet endroit est gardé tout au long de l'année par quelques ninjas … Mais bon, vu que personnes n'a jamais trouvé ce bâtiment, ce n'est pas la mission la plus demandée !

Mangetsu s'avança de quelques pas, arrivant finalement à quelques centimètres de la porte.

-Fais exactement la même chose que moi ! Souffla le bretteur.

Sans un mot de plus, le ninja de la brume mis son pouce entre ses dents. Rapidement, il mordit son doigt et le fit toucher tous ses autres membres de la main. Maintenant les cinq doigts avaient du sang sur eux…

Le ninja de Kiri concentra du chakra dans sa main avant de la poser sur la porte. Naruto grimaça, voyant un sceau apparaitre à l'endroit où Mangetsu avait posé ses doigts. Il se força à retenir l'inscription qui y était marqué. Cela pourrait lui servir même si à l'heure actuelle, cela ne lui disait pas grand chose. Puis dans une surprenante action, le ninja de la brume traversa la porte comme si elle était inexistante. Il venait de passer à travers cette porte...

Que s'était-il passé ? Quel était ce sceau qui était apparu ? Curieux et toujours aussi peu prudent, Naruto imita rapidement l'action du jounin. Sans souffler un mot, il posa sa main ensanglanté sur la porte. Puis, à sa grande surprise, sa main traversa la porte, puis son corps tout entier. Cette dernière s'était dématérialisée tout en gardant son apparence extérieure !

Il la traversa finalement avant de voir ce qui l'attendait l'autre côté. Mangetsu Houzuki souriait alors que quatre inconnus le menaçaient de leur kunai. Dans quel piège s'était-il encore fourré ?

-Et bien… Je ne me rappelais pas qu'un Chuunin était si naïf ! Même si ce dernier vient de Konoha ! Se moqua Mangetsu Houzuki, souriant…

Naruto le regarda rapidement. Les ninjas se trouvant autour du bretteur ne portaient pas de bandeau de Kiri. Ils ne portaient même aucun bandeau ninja. Tour à tour, Naruto regarda ces quatre inconnus…

Simples ninjas, ils ne semblaient pas avoir la force de Mangetsu. Donc il y avait peu d'explications. Mangetsu était là de son plein gré.

-J'aimerais bien avoir des explications ! Souffla finalement Naruto.

Le ninja supérieur de la brume garda son sourire moqueur avant d'enlever soigneusement son bandeau de Kiri. Il le rangea immédiatement dans sa sacoche.

-On peut dire que tu es long à la détente… Je suis l'un des Frères et tu es maintenant dans une très mauvaise situation ! Ricana le ninja, surprenant Naruto.

Très mauvaise situation ? Les différentes informations qu'ils avaient pu entrevoir durant ces quelques jours lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. L'étrange présence d'une équipe de Kiri alors que le pays des vagues étaient normalement sous la protection de Konoha.

Le fait que les deux équipes soient mélangées…

L'idée de Mangetsu d'avoir Naruto avec lui…

Ces hommes les attendant dans la taverne. Le test de force sur Naruto en le laissant combattre seul !

-Vous voulez que je rejoigne votre organisation ? Demanda subitement le ninja de Konoha, surprenant ainsi Mangetsu.

Ce garçon était plus intelligent que prévu.

-Tu as finalement l'air plus dégourdi que je le pensais ! Tu ne seras donc pas qu'un simple sous-fifre… Mais dis-moi, comment peux-tu être si sûr de tes idées ?

Naruto regarda tour à tour les cinq ninjas avant de prendre la parole.

-En regroupant les informations, tout est clair… Cet homme dans votre groupe qui a ce Bingo Book, Youke ! Vous êtes à la recherche de membres à recruter ! Vous avez été tout d'abord intéressés par Asuma-sensei, mais en tant qu'ancien garde du seigneur du feu, et surtout vivant comparé à certains de ses anciens coéquipiers, cela veut dire qu'il ne peut être corrompu !

Naruto déglutit difficilement.

-Par contre, moi, jeune chuunin présent dans le Bingo book ! Je suis l'incarnation parfaite du garçon manipulable… Je n'ai aucune réelle réputation, mais je suis un talent futur si on croit ce bouquin ! C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez testé dans cette taverne ! Etais-je réellement à la hauteur de mon rang ? Et maintenant, vous m'emmenez ici pour un choix cornélien… Vous rejoindre ou mourir !

Le sourire de Naruto n'était plus. Il regardait ses adversaires, sans un mot.

-J'imagine que vous allez vouloir tuer les autres membres de mon équipe si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Les deux filles de ton équipe doivent avoir la mission de tuer Kaoru et Takagi… Et ce fameux Youke a pour mission de tuer Asuma-sensei… N'est-ce pas ?

Mangetsu Houzuki avait un sourire extatique ! Ce gamin avait un tel instinct ! Son plan venait d'être découvert avec une telle facilité. Mais peu importe son plan n'avait pas de faille ! Cette équipe de Konoha allait être détruite !

Le bretteur de Kiri ne put s'empêcher de sourire et surtout d'applaudir.

-Parfait… Tu es exactement le genre de ninja que l'on recherche ! Instinctif, malin et qui peut devenir puissant ! Alors, souhaites-tu nous rejoindre ou alors mourir ? Demanda finalement l'homme au sourire carnassier.

Naruto grimaça, puis se repris subitement. Il n'allait pas abandonner !

-J'ai une troisième solution… Je vais vous tuer !

La colère traversait maintenant le visage de Naruto. Du chakra s'extirpait de son corps avec une puissance surprenante pour un garçon de son âge !

Mangetsu eut un rire si malfaisant que Naruto ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Kage Bunshin No Justu !

Une trentaine de clones apparurent finalement. Sans attendre le moindre ordre, les copies de Naruto s'élancèrent vers les quatre ninjas adverses. Mangetsu Houzuki s'était reculé, intéressé par ce combat. Est-ce que ce ninja de Konoha pouvait se débarrasser de ses sous-fifres ? C'était parfait pour le jauger!

Au premier choc, l'un des clones de Naruto explosa sans la moindre explication, surprenant les ninjas sous les ordres de Mangetsu. Les autres eux, furent bien plus difficile à combattre. Ces copies étaient même dangereuses.

En effet, les clones, armés d'un Kunai, combattaient habilement sans même se gêner. Ils semblaient être en totale symbiose…

Mangetsu Houzuki s'étonna. Combien de temps ce garçon s'était-il entrainé à maitriser ses clones ? Ces derniers combattaient parfaitement ensemble et surtout ils n'allaient pas tarder à tuer ses quatre ninjas.

Un sourire encore plus effrayant traversa le visage du bretteur de haut niveau. Ce Naruto Namikaze était bien parti pour être un de ses puissants alliés ! Il suffisait juste qu'il arrive à le convaincre de le rejoindre…

C'était un diamant brut !

Le premier adversaire de Naruto tomba au sol, dans son propre sang. Un des clones de Naruto venait de l'avoir en transperçant ses côtes d'un coup de Kunai bien placé. Cet homme avait peut-être abattu un des clones de Naruto, mais les autres venaient de le venger.

Ils s'élancèrent alors vers les autres adversaires.

Assis tranquillement de l'autre côté de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Mangetsu Houzuki souriait, paisible. Tel un spectateur, il regardait le combat se déroulant dans l'arène. Agréablement surpris par ce jeune ninja de Konoha, tout se passait pour le mieux.  
Pour lui, chaque combat était un spectacle où l'on pouvait apprendre.

Un deuxième adversaire tomba au sol, une nouvelle fois touchée par un coup de Kunai. Le véritable Naruto Namikaze, pendant que ses clones se battaient, regarda rapidement autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une énorme salle éclairé par des lampes qui brillaient sans la moindre explication. Aussi grande que l'endroit où s'était déroulé les combats du second tour de l'examen chuunin, l'endroit était surprenant. Tout au long du mur, quelques portes trônaient fièrement.

Ce bâtiment était vraiment étrange. Dans un style architectural assez médiéval, certains objets semblaient pourtant être de leur époque… Qui pouvait donc avoir vécu dans ce bâtiment ? L'endroit semblait être aussi vieux que l'histoire de Konoha voire plus encore !

Le Namikaze secoua la tête, se reconcentrant sur le combat…

Mangetsu Houzuki, l'homme à abattre, n'avait pas sorti une seule arme depuis que Naruto l'avait rencontré…

Asuma Sarutobi était assis à table. Face à lui, Tazuna réfléchissait. En effet, entre les deux hommes, un jeu de réflexion était présent. Asuma, souriant, regardait son adversaire du jour…

Tazuna n'était pas aussi fort que Shikamaru dans ce domaine, mais il avait tout de même un certain sens de la stratégie…

Mais comparé à un ninja, cette puissance stratégique était bien inefficace. Tout le monde n'était pas spécialiste du combat non plus…

Tour à tour depuis maintenant quelques heures, Youke et Asuma échangeaient leur tour de garde. Lorsqu'Asuma était à l'intérieur de la maison, Youke surveillait autour de la maison.

Il n'y avait pour l'instant pas eu la moindre menace extérieure et cela ennuyait vraiment Asuma. Heureusement que Tazuna était un adepte de ce genre de jeu…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors que Youke retombait au sol, surpris. D'un mouvement étonnamment souple, Asuma Sarutobi se leva pour se diriger vers le ninja de Kiri.

Un trait sanglant barrait le bras du chuunin de la brume. Asuma se mit immédiatement en position de combat, se positionnant entre son coéquipier de fortune et la porte.

Tsunami, la fille de Tazuna apparut immédiatement par la porte menant vers le reste de la maison. La femme se figea immédiatement en voyant la scène…

-Asuma-sensei ! Ce sont des traitres… Cria subitement une voix reconnaissable.

Naruto Namikaze apparut immédiatement dans l'ouverture de la porte, poussiéreux. Il continua d'avancer malgré la menace d'Asuma. Après tout, le Henge était une aptitude de tous les ninjas.

Ce n'était pas sûr que ce soit Naruto…

-Cette équipe de Kiri n'est qu'une partie des ninjas se trouvant dans le pays des vagues… Continua Naruto, légèrement essoufflé.

Asuma Sarutobi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation. Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre. Youke, le ninja de Kiri, s'était déjà relevé. Asuma se retourna par réflexe. L'homme de la brume tenait un kunai sous la gorge de Tazuna, le charpentier.

-Ce sont eux qui dirigent ce marché secondaire… Souffla Naruto, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

En recevant la nouvelle suite à la destruction d'un des autres clones de Naruto, ce clone là s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la demeure de Tazuna. Naruto avait eut une brillante idée en créant des clones le jour précédent.

Youke souriait. Son sourire n'était pas aussi effrayant que celui de Mangetsu, mais il montrait quand même qu'il était déjà un tueur sans pitié…

-Tu veux dire que Kiri a créé un marché caché pour contrer l'action de Konoha ? Demanda subitement Asuma, méfiant.

Naruto secoua immédiatement la tête, montrant ainsi que ce n'était pas du tout la situation.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils soient encore sous le contrôle de Kiri… Ils sont dirigés par ce qu'ils appellent « un frère » et de la « Bratva » !

Naruto ne vit jamais le visage d'Asuma devenir si blanc… Qui étaient donc ces frères ? Qu'est ce qu'était cette Bratva ?

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Naruto ?

Le clone acquiesça rapidement.

-Le vrai moi est actuellement en train de résister contre Mangetsu et quelques un de ses sous-fifres dans leur base…

Asuma haussa un sourcil. Le garçon combattait l'un des légendaires bretteurs de Kiri ? Si ce clone était encore vivant, cela voulait dire que le jeune Namikaze l'était lui aussi !

-C'est un bâtiment camouflé par des sceaux de dissimulation se trouvant en plein milieu de la forêt, à environ trente kilomètres de la ville, vers le sud ouest…

Youke grimaça. Ce gamin avait énormément d'informations… Asuma acquiesçait, triant les informations reçus. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Des nouvelles de Kaoru et de Takagi ? Demanda immédiatement le fils du Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto secoua la tête. Ses clones ne semblaient toujours pas les avoir retrouvés…

Le véritable Naruto Namikaze souffla difficilement. Face à lui, quatre cadavres étaient présents. Plus aucun clone n'était présent… Ces derniers, après avoir éliminés ces quatre combattants, avaient immédiatement plongé vers Mangetsu Houzuki…

Et puis, un véritable massacre avait eu lieu…

Les derniers clones de Naruto avaient été détruits avec une telle facilit!

Ce jounin de la brume souriait, gardant ses intentions meurtrières. Il regardait Naruto, toujours aussi intéressé...

-Je te laisse une dernière chance de te rendre et de me rejoindre…

Naruto regarda l'homme face à lui. Ce dernier était vraiment surpuissant… Pas aussi fort qu'Orochimaru ou bien qu'un Kage, mais il avait largement le niveau d'un Jounin supérieur de Konoha. Son rang A dans le Bingo Book était amplement mérité…

-Rejoins moi, ou alors je serais obligé de te tuer… et Personnellement, ça m'embêterait énormément !

Le sourire carnassier de Mangetsu ne le quittait pas.

-Tu ne peux pas fuir… Ce bâtiment est une véritable prison ! Le seul moyen d'en sortir est que je te l'autorise !

Mangetsu se leva finalement, toujours aussi rayonnant.

-La première personne ayant posé son sang sur cette porte d'entrée obtient les pleins pouvoirs sur ce lieu ! Je suis cette dernière…

Avançant d'un nouveau pas, Mangetsu continua son histoire.

-Il y a quelques années, je suis tombé sur ce bâtiment involontairement. Et aujourd'hui, il sert pour une grande cause ! Regarde toutes ces portes ! Aucune d'elle ne peut t'aider à t'enfuir ! Elles sont toutes bloquées par du Fuinjutsu ! Tu n'as pas d'autres solutions…

Le visage de Naruto était fermé. Il savait qu'il était condamné… Il n'avait plus aucune solution en dehors de se sacrifier pour qu'Asuma et le reste de l'équipe puisse faire quelque chose !

La mission passait avant tout…

Un léger nuage de fumée apparut alors que le sabre de Naruto apparaissait dans les mains de ce dernier.

Mangetsu Houzuki eut un sourire intéressé. Un combat de bretteur ? L'arme de Naruto tourna rapidement dans ses mains sous le regard appréciateur de l'épéiste de la brume…

Il voulait ce gamin ! S'il le prenait en apprenti, il pourrait lui aussi devenir un Frère de la Bratva ! Un Capitaine !

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant…

-Technique à un sabre : La danse sous la Nouvelle Lune ! S'exclama finalement le garçon avant de s'élancer vers son adversaire.

Le ninja de Kiri haussa un sourcil, surpris. Ce gamin connaissait l'une des arcanes secrètes du kenjutsu ? Même si c'était le style de Konoha, c'était impressionnant. Il n'était donc pas un débutant dans cet art…

Il avait rarement vu cette technique et seules de rares ninjas du village de la feuille la maitrisait. Son rang B devenait de plus en plus flagrant.

L'attaque de Naruto traversa la salle pour finalement atteindre le bretteur de la brume. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre alors que le sabre de Naruto venait d'être arrêté par une arme de Mangetsu…

L'attaque n'avait pas fonctionné…

C'était la première fois que la danse sous la nouvelle lune ratait pour Naruto… En effet, une immense épée plate venait d'arrêter l'attaque de Naruto.

-Etonnant… Pouvoir maitriser une telle attaque si jeune ! Une raison de plus pour me rejoindre, Naruto-kun ! Tu es vraiment talentueux !

D'un bond, Naruto recula, touché dans sa fierté. Jamais cette attaque n'avait échoué lorsqu'il l'avait utilisé…

-Tu as la dextérité mais il te manque encore la vitesse et la force pour que tu puisses devenir un danger pour un véritable épéiste ! Ricana Mangetsu, jouant avec son épée.

Naruto, lui, était vraiment surpris par l'apparence de l'arme se trouvant face à lui. Cela devait surement être l'une des sept épées légendaires de Kiri…

-... Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut l'utiliser ! Continua le ninja de la Bratva.

Sans un mot de plus, il répéta immédiatement l'action de Naruto. Il répétait la technique du Chuunin, geste par geste sans même prononcer de technique. Puis, a quelques centimètres de Naruto, il s'arrêta.

Naruto était livide, figé et se demandait encore pourquoi il n'était pas mort...

Il était terrifié...

-Allez, gamin… Tu ne dois pas avoir que cette technique en réserve ! Montre-moi ce que tu peux faire ! Ricana le Jounin, gardant son sourire plein de folie.

La Namikaze regarda son adversaire. Mangetsu ne semblait pas du tout être inquiété par Naruto… Il maitrisait totalement le combat !

Le chuunin de Konoha regarda autour de lui. Il devait faire durer le combat. Seul, il n'avait aucune chance de tuer Mangetsu, et jamais il ne trahirait Konoha.

Le ninja chauve de Kiri était au sol, mort… Le clone de Naruto Namikaze avait la bouche ouverte, surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir. Le charpentier de Nami, Tazuna, était figé de peur. Asuma Sarutobi n'avait pas volé son grade de Jounin supérieur de Konoha.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Quel était cette maitrise du vent ?

Jamais Naruto n'avait vu une telle précision dans une attaque. Tazuna sembla se réveiller alors qu'il s'éloignait du corps du ninja de Kiri. Son épaule droite avait été aspergée par le sang de ce shinobi de la brume.

En tant que civil, Tazuna n'avait pas du tout vu l'attaque arriver. Ce n'était qu'à la fin de l'action qu'il voyait le résultat. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Asuma-sensei… Souffla Naruto, encore sous le choc.

Un sourire moqueur traversa le visage du jounin alors qu'il laissait échapper un nuage de fumée de sa bouche. Il avait même pu allumer une cigarette.

-Je n'ai pas rejoint la garde du seigneur du feu parce que je suis le fils du Sandaime Hokage… Souffla Asuma, moqueur.

Naruto acquiesça sans vraiment le vouloir, encore secoué par la prestation de son chef d'équipe. En effet, d'un coup de poing tout a fait innocent, Asuma avait lancé une petite lame de chakra Futon à travers la pièce.

Elle avait frôlé le visage de Tazuna pour percuter de plein fouet la gorge du sous-fifre de Mangetsu…

-Un utilisateur du Futon a deux moyens d'être reconnu… La force de ses attaques et donc sa puissance de destruction ! Mais aussi la précision et la finesse de ses techniques ! C'est ce contrôle du chakra Futon qui m'a permis d'atteindre mon rang !

Naruto était toujours autant soufflé. Lui, en tant qu'utilisateur du futon, comprenait la difficulté de la technique d'Asuma. Envoyer une mini-lame de vent aussi précisément était incroyable !

Le futon était reconnu comme étant l'un des éléments les plus difficiles à contrôler, au même niveau que le Raiton ! En effet, ces éléments, par leur irrégularité, était quasiment incontrôlable !

Pourtant, la preuve était faite qu'on pouvait les maitriser, même partiellement !

-Tazuna, reste dans la maison, et n'ouvre à personne ! Naruto et moi, nous partons à la recherche de Takagi et de Kaoru…

Le vieil homme, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu une petite lame de vent frôler sa carotide, acquiesça sans un mot. Son regard était encore sur le cadavre du ninja de la brume…

Le monde ninja était impitoyable…

Asuma et Naruto s'élancèrent vers l'extérieur, prêt à aider leurs deux compagnons. Sans un mot de plus, ils s'arrêtèrent à la recherche du moindre indice…

-Une idée de l'emplacement de Kaoru et Takagi ? Demanda subitement Asuma avec l'autorité du chef d'équipe.

Naruto grimaça un instant. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de ses autres clones. Sans attendre, il créa un clone avant de le faire disparaitre.

-J'ai prévenu tous mes clones… Par contre, mon original à l'air de galérer ! Souffla Naruto, tentant de mettre en avant le reste de la mission.

La mission était primordiale…

-Ils devaient s'occuper de la face Sud de l'île… On se dirige vers là ! Dirigea immédiatement le jounin de Konoha.

Rester ici n'allait pas aider. Ils devaient agir…

Ils s'élancèrent sans un mot de plus…

En quelques secondes, le clone de Naruto et le corps Original avaient vu la différence entre les Jounins et les ninjas de bases...

Le véritable Naruto soupira. Son attaque venait une nouvelle fois d'échouer… Même avec l'aide de clones, Mangetsu semblait jouer avec lui.

C'était impossible.

Le garçon cligna des yeux alors que l'information de son clone lui venait à l'esprit. Il venait d'obtenir une bonne information. Asuma et son clone étaient en vie. Tazuna était lui aussi sain et sauf…  
Et le fils du Sandaime Hokage était lui aussi un monstre de puissance...

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver Takagi et Kaoru !

-Ton coéquipier, Youke, n'est plus… Souffla Naruto, souriant.

C'était la première fois qu'il sourait depuis quelques minutes.

Cette simple affirmation étonna le bretteur de Kiri. Il fixa son jeune adversaire et peut-être futur coéquipier. Comment ce garçon connaissait-il la situation de Youke ?

Il regarda autour de lui avant de tout comprendre.

-Les clones…

Un rictus colérique traversa le visage du bretteur de la brume. Ce garçon s'était joué de lui… Ce gamin était plus intelligent que prévu. Il l'avait sous-estimé !

-Tu te sers de tes clones depuis le début pour informer tes coéquipiers…

La voix de Mangetsu était aussi bien colérique qu'impressionnée. Ce gamin l'étonnait vraiment.

-Ce clone que tu as détruit dès le début de ton combat… Il t'a permis d'informer le reste de ton équipe ! Mais comment ? S'étonna le bretteur.

Naruto, souriant, profitait de ce moment pour souffler. Son combat commençait à le fatiguer et il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Kurama n'était plus là pour l'aider.

-J'ai des clones à travers tout Nami No Kuni depuis hier… Je n'ai eu qu'à les informer !

Le visage de Mangetsu changea du tout au tout. Il venait d'abandonner l'idée de recruter Naruto. Il n'allait pas recruter un gamin et en échange sacrifier ses coéquipiers ! La Bratva allait lui retomber dessus ! On ne sacrifiait pas des pions de cette manière !

-Bien ! Il est donc l'heure de te tuer !

Naruto cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois. Malgré la menace de Mangetsu, une nouvelle information le fit sourire.

Asuma et le clone s'arrêtèrent subitement. Le clone de Naruto venait de leur ordonner de s'arrêter. Un des autres clones venait de retrouver l'autre duo de Konoha. Kaoru et Takagi était maintenant à moins de deux kilomètres d'Asuma et Naruto…

-Kaoru et Takagi sont dans cette direction ! S'exclama Naruto en pointant vers leur gauche.

Sans la moindre hésitation, les deux ninjas s'élancèrent vers cette direction, augmentant leur vitesse.

-Ils sont en plein combat avec des adversaires…

Sans un mot de plus et sans attendre Naruto, Asuma augmenta subitement sa vitesse. La vie de ses coéquipiers était en jeu. Avec une rapidité surprenante, il distance le jeune chuunin de Konoha…

Plus cette mission avançait et plus Naruto voyait la différence entre lui et un ninja de niveau Jounin.

L'expérience, le physique, la précision, la force… Toutes ces particularités n'étaient pas encore au point chez lui !

Il grimaça avant d'accélérer sa course.

En arrivant à l'endroit voulu, Naruto se figea. Asuma était arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt, et d'un sang froid à tout épreuve, il élimina un par un les ninjas adverses. Ces derniers devaient avoir le niveau de chuunin au maximum.

En effet, malgré leur nombre, le jounin de Konoha les avait tués avec une telle facilité… Le jeune Chuunin de Konoha regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Kaoru était assis contre un arbre alors que Takagi était devant lui pour le protéger. Le premier, inconscient, se tenait un abdomen ensanglanté. Il ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme…

Quant à Takagi, l'œil ensanglanté prouvait qu'il n'était pas dans un état optimal…

Le combat s'était terminé à une vitesse surprenante.

Une dizaine de cadavres ennemi était présent… Asuma, recouvert de nombreuses éclaboussures carmin, arriva rapidement au près de ses coéquipiers !

-Kaoru est vivant ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le chef d'équipe, livide.

Takagi acquiesça.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il a réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie… Naruto regarda le ninja. Ainsi, les deux ninjas connaissaient un minimum de Jutsu de soin.

Asuma regarda tour à tour les deux chuunins.

-Et ton œil ?

Le ninja aux lunettes, Takagi, grimaça. Il savait que son œil avait été touché par l'adversaire. Il avait réussi à partiellement contrer la première attaque adverse au détriment de son œil gauche.

Une nouvelle information arriva à l'esprit du clone de Naruto.

-Un de mes clones vient de se faire tuer…

Les trois autres ninjas de Konoha se figèrent. Ce n'était pas encore fini ? Asuma était encore en forme. Par contre, Takagi et Kaoru n'étaient plus en état de sa battre. Le jeune chuunin de Konoha grimaça…

Il y avait encore un moyen de survivre…

-Les autres clones vont s'occuper de retenir les autres ennemis…

Asuma grimaça, comprenant subitement la situation. Takagi haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas tout.

-Fuyez le pays des vagues et revenez avec des renforts…

La voix de Naruto se brisa alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. Il comprenait maintenant tous ces ninjas qui s'étaient sacrifié pour Konoha.

-Je vais faire mon possible pour assurer votre départ…

Dans un nuage de fumée, le garçon disparut. Il venait d'informer tous les autres clones de la situation et se sacrifiait pour son équipe.

-Mais… Commença Takagi.

Asuma ne souffla pas un mot. Il regarda Takagi puis Kaoru. Sans un mot de plus, il s'approcha du chuunin évanouit avant de le prendre sur son épaule.

-Ne gâche pas le sacrifice d'un coéquipier…

Un cri de douleur traversa la forêt. A quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, les clones de Naruto agissaient pour le bien de Konoha.

Les trois ninjas de Konoha s'élancèrent immédiatement vers l'extérieur du pays. La situation au pays des vagues était plus dangereuse que prévu !


	16. Chapter 16 : Survie de la Brise

Une vague de Chakra lancé par l'arme de Mangetsu repoussa Naruto au sol. Ce dernier glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de rouler au sol. Grimaçant, il ne pouvait rien faire contre Mangetsu Houzuki, l'un des sept grands bretteurs de Kiri.

Une simple attaque l'avait mis au sol.

Il n'était qu'un gamin de treize ans…même s'il approchait de ses quatorze ans !

La seule action qu'il pouvait faire était de retenir cet homme si dangereux. Il devait surtout éviter de mourir trop rapidement. S'il venait à se faire tuer, tous ses clones allaient mourir et son sacrifice n'allait servir à rien…

Il devait gagner du temps !

Le garçon se releva difficilement… Il transpirait ! Ses bras tremblaient devant son impuissance !

-La Bratva... Souffla difficilement Naruto.

Une coupure était visible sur le bas de l'abdomen de Naruto. Le liquide carmin tachait maintenant le gilet pare-balle vert de Naruto.

Ce simple mot figea Mangetsu. Il regarda Naruto, légèrement surpris…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Continua le garçon.

Naruto était maintenant debout, essoufflé. La douleur le faisait grimacer. Mangetsu Houzuki eut un sourire extatique.

-Nous sommes le futur du monde ninja ! Les villages ne sont que des dictatures sans volonté propre ! Ils ne sont là que pour tuer, voler, détruire et surtout faire stagner notre monde !

Naruto haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-La Bratva, en agissant comme moi je l'ai fait ici, permet aux petits pays de se développer sans l'aide de vos grands villages ! Ces villages n'ont pas besoin de vous ! Ils n'ont plus besoin de venir vos sous-fifres !

Mangetsu s'avança lentement. Son étrange épée frottait le sol, laissant un sillon dans ce dernier. Cette arme était vraiment impressionnante…

-Nous défendons ces pays… Nous les aidons à grandir ! Ils sont sous notre protection ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous payer pour être assuré d'une telle défense ! Nous sommes le futur !

Naruto pointa son épée vers le ninja de la brume.

-Vous vous enrichissez sur leur dos ! Comparez à vous, les villages ninjas sont francs avec eux !

Le garçon s'élança, sabre en avant.

-Technique à un sabre : le dernier envol du faucon ! Cria Naruto, prêt à se sacrifier pour son village et son idéologie.

La lame sembla disparaitre durant un instant avant de réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard dans un des points morts du ninja de Kiri.

Une giclée de sang retomba au sol, alors qu'un ricanement se faisait entendre.

-Tu as le talent, gamin ! Mais tu n'es rien face à moi ! Tu m'affrontes quelques années trop tôt !

L'arme de Mangetsu venait de frapper la cuisse droite de Naruto, l'arrêtant immédiatement dans sa course. Une nouvelle fois, l'attaque du chuunin de Konoha avait échoué. Elle avait même lamentablement échoué.  
Le ninja de la Bratva n'était même pas inquiété par les attaques du jeune chuunin.

-Retente ta chance, gamin ! Tu m'amuses ! Ricana le bretteur de la brume.

D'un coup de pied rageur, Mangetsu repoussa Naruto vers le mur. Le garçon de Konoha, à quelques mètres du sol, allait percuter une des portes de plein fouet. Mangetsu regardait son adversaire, béat.

Il adorait malmener ces jeunes ninjas qui se prenaient pour des combattants !

Il aimait anéantir les espoirs des jeunes bretteurs…

Attendant le choc avec joie, Mangetsu savourait le vol planée de son adversaire. Ce gamin allait s'écraser contre l'une de ces portes ! Il allait se briser les os !

Il n'allait pas le tuer aussi rapidement !

Il allait le faire souffrir !

On ne refusait pas une offre de la Bratva !

Aucun choc ne se fit entendre. Le garçon traversa purement et simplement la porte. Cette dernière, tout comme la porte d'entrée, semblait s'être dématérialisée !

Mangetsu Houzuki se figea, hors de lui ! Cette porte n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi ! Durant des journées entières, il avait tenté de traverser ces portes pour découvrir leur secret ! Il n'avait pu déceler les pouvoirs des différents sceaux de ce bâtiment !

Et là, ce faible gamin traversait sans la moindre difficulté cette porte…

D'un coup rageur, le spadassin s'élança vers la porte arme en main. Fracassant son arme contre le mur, il ne provoqua qu'une terrible douleur dans ses muscles et un terrible fracas.  
Le choc avait été d'une puissance inouie, et pourtant la porte n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre !

Le bretteur se figea, regardant le passage.

-Qui que tu sois, gamin ! Tu seras obligé de sortir par cette porte ! Ta seule solution pour ne pas te faire tuer par mes soins est de mourir à l'intérieur ! Je vais te crever !

Sans un mot de plus, le membre de la Bratva se positionna devant l'entrée. Il était un chasseur et ce gamin était sa proie.

Il allait être patient.

Il avait besoin de découvrir les secrets de cet endroit !

Avant de mourir, ce Naruto Namikaze allait lui dire comment il était passé à travers cette porte !

Naruto retomba au sol, roulant sur ce dernier avant de percuter le mur du fond. Le choc fut rude…

Le blond se remit difficilement sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Tentant de rester éveillé, Naruto clignait des yeux. Lentement, il essaya de se lever.

Une terrible douleur à la cuisse le figea dans son mouvement. Il retomba au sol, tel un corps inanimé.

Mangetsu ne l'avait pas raté…

-Je…

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond. Il perdait espoir. Ce gars de la Bratva était bien plus fort que lui.

-…vais mourir.

La fin approchait. Il allait se faire tuer par un assassin de Kiri. Il n'avait que treize ans, et pourtant sa vie touchait à sa fin !

Une nouvelle fois, Naruto cligna des yeux. La douleur sur sa cuisse et au niveau de son abdomen le brulait… Si seulement Kurama était là, ce dernier aurait pu le conseiller. Il aurait pu prendre le contrôle de son corps et éclater ce gars de Kiri.  
Après tout, il avait été Hokage.

Il devait surement être plus puissant que lui, non?

Mais non ! Il s'était sacrifié pour ce ninja de Suna. Et maintenant, il allait mourir. Il allait se faire tuer dans un endroit inconnu de tous sauf de ce Mangetsu.

Il referma les yeux.

Aucun bruit ne troubla le silence autour de lui. Lentement, il tenta de regarder autour de lui…

Mangetsu Houzuki n'était plus.

Où était-il ?

Naruto regarda autour de lui. Il était maintenant dans une autre pièce. Comment était-il apparut ici ? Il se rappelait avoir reçu un coup de la part du ninja de Kiri…

Et puis après, c'était vide. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici…

Etait-il mort?

Grimaçant, le garçon tenta de se relever. Il réussit finalement à s'asseoir. Tout autour de lui, l'obscurité ambiante lui permettait de ne voir qu'au minimum. D'innombrables livres étaient présents. Au loin, une table remplie de parchemins était présente.

Il ne voyait que ça.

Avec un terrible effort, le garçon tenta de se relever. Les dents serrées, appuyé sur sa jambe valide, le garçon réussit finalement à se relever.

Il avait finalement une chance de survivre.

-Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais cet endroit m'a sauvé la vie !

Boitant, le garçon s'avança vers le bureau. Envoyant son chakra dans les endroits douloureux, il n'y avait que la patience qui pouvait soigner le garçon…

Il retomba au sol, touché par la douleur.

Il soupira. Derrière lui se trouvait une porte. En voyant où il était tombé… Il devait surement venir de là… Mangetsu Houzuki devait surement se trouver de l'autre côté !

Il semblait être en vie que par chance.

Il était maintenant seul dans le noir, mais au moins, il n'était pas mort.

Et le bretteur de Kiri ne semblait pas vouloir le rejoindre. Naruto se demanda un instant si cet homme pouvait le rejoindre… Il ne se rappellait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé lui. Si ça se trouve ce Mangetsu venait de l'enfermer ici pour revenir plus tard...

Quel était cet endroit ?

Asuma Sarutobi souffla difficilement. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils couraient. Derrière lui, Takagi, chuunin de Konoha, avançait tout aussi difficilement. La situation du pays des vagues ne donnait pas le sourire aux deux ninjas de konoha.

Ils venaient de perdre un coéquipier et un autre était inconscient.

La frontière du pays du feu approchait. En effet, ils arrivaient maintenant sur le continent. Ils allaient enfin être en sécurité.

Des sentinelles du village de la feuille patrouillaient au niveau de frontières, et celle séparant le pays du feu et celui des vagues n'était pas encore complètement sûre.

Des ninjas devaient surement être à proximité…

Après tout, le pays des vagues pouvait être une base avancée de Kirigakure No sato. Il fallait toujours avoir des coups d'avance sur ses adversaires. Et sur ce point là, Konoha était toujours prête.

Avoir le clan Nara en son sein donnait au village de la feuille un avantage stratégique sans pareil…

Posant le pied sur les terres du pays du feu, Asuma Sarutobi se figea immédiatement. Trois anbus atterrirent immédiatement devant lui.

-Asuma-san ? S'étonna immédiatement l'un des anbus en reconnaissant le jounin de Konoha.

Takagi s'effondra au sol. La perte de son sang, couplé au difficile trajet l'avait complètement éreinté. Le fait de savoir qu'ils venaient de trouver des ninjas alliés venait de lui faire disparaitre toute tension. Dans un réflexe surprenant, l'un des ninjas des services spéciaux rattrapa immédiatement le chuunin de Konoha.

-Suivez-nous, Asuma-san… Vous avez besoin de soin et de repos !

La jounin de Konoha eut son premier sourire depuis quelques heures. Ils avaient fait en sorte que le sacrifice de Naruto ne soit pas vain…

Le trajet jusqu'au camp des anbus ne fut pas long. Là, une dizaine de ninjas de la feuille était présent. C'était l'une des nombreuses bases avancés de Konoha.

Composé uniquement d'anbu, ce camp se trouvait sur une zone à risque du pays du feu. A leur arrivée, ils furent immédiatement accueillis pas des ninjas ayant des connaissances dans les soins.

L'œil de Takagi fut inspecté par l'un des shinobis des forces spéciales, alors qu'un autre tentait de sortir de l'inconscience Kaoru en lui transmettant du chakra.

Le dirigeant de la base avancée était au côté d'Asuma…

-Que vous est-il arrivé, Asuma-san ?

Le jounin de Konoha fixa quelques secondes le ninja masqué. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment de parler à un homme masqué, mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.

-La mission au pays des vagues s'est compliquée… La Bratva dirige le marché noir de l'île, et l'un des « frères » dirige dans l'ombre Nami No Kuni !

Les quelques membres de l'anbu ayant entendu l'information se figèrent. Le nom de la Bratva était loin d'être inconnu dans la caste des ninjas des forces spéciales de Konoha. C'était l'une des plus grandes menaces du village et surtout du monde ninja en particulier…

L'anbu regarda tour à tour les trois ninjas.

-Et votre quatrième coéquipier ?

Le visage d'Asuma devint livide. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Depuis son départ de Nami No Kuni, il n'avait pas fumé de cigarettes…

-Il s'est sacrifié pour qu'on puisse fuir…

Une certaine tension grimpa immédiatement dans les rangs des anbus. A travers l'aura de ces ninjas, on ressentait la fierté d'être coéquipier de ce shinobi qui s'était sacrifié pour son équipe !

-Il faut un grand courage pour se sacrifier pour son équipe… Comment s'appelait-il ? Poursuivit l'anbu.

Il savait qu'en posant ces questions il allait pouvoir soulager le jounin, même si ce n'était que temporaire. Ce dernier avait besoin de parler.

-Naruto Namikaze…

A ce nom, de nombreux anbus se figèrent. Le filleul de l'hokage en personne venait de se sacrifier…

-… Il a retenu Mangetsu Houzuki le temps que je retrouve Takagi et Kaoru et qu'on puisse fuir du pays pour transmettre ces informations !

L'anbu se leva immédiatement, silencieux. Il se tourna vers l'un des anbus.

-Fever ! Envoie un message en urgence au village !

L'homme masqué désigné disparut immédiatement dans un Shunshin no jutsu. Le chef des ninjas masqués se tourna vers les autres.

-Touch, Ikari… Rassemblez vos hommes et patrouillez au niveau des frontières en attendant de nouveaux ordres !

Deux hommes masqués se mirent au garde à vous avant de disparaitre à leur tour. Asuma regarda la scène, surpris. Les cheveux gris de l'homme l'étonnèrent. La voix de l'homme semblait être jeune pourtant…

Qu'un garçon si jeune se sacrifie pour Konoha n'était pas acceptable !

Peu de membres des anbus présents connaissaient ce garçon, et pourtant sous les yeux d'Asuma, le chef de ces anbus semblaient accusés le coup. Connaissait-il Naruto ?

Mangetsu Houzuki tournait en rond depuis plusieurs minutes, à moins que ce ne soit heures. Il tournait en rond en maudissant ce gamin! Lui, qui s'était retenu depuis plusieurs heures, avait maintenant l'envie irrépressible d'éliminer ce gamin qui ne cessait de survivre face à lui…

Tout d'abord, il tuait les quatre ninjas qu'il avait envoyés. Ensuite, il ne mourrait pas devant ses attaques, et finalement il parvenait à traverser l'une des portes alors que lui-même avait passé des heures à les étudier…

Poussant un cri de rage, il lance un nouveau coup d'épée contre le mur. Ce coup fut vain alors qu'aucune trace d'impact n'était visible sur la pierre !

Pourquoi ce gamin avait-il réussi à traverser la porte ? Comment avait-il pu la dématérialiser un certain temps pour pouvoir entrer dans cet endroit ? Lui, n'avait pas réussi alors qu'il était jounin... Il était l'un des spadassins du village de la brume !

Depuis sa toute jeunesse, Mangetsu n'avait jamais échoué !

Il était l'un de ces ninjas d'exceptions qui rendait fier son village ! Sa famille était fière de lui pour sa force et ses victoires ! Ses coéquipiers l'admiraient en tant que ninja mais aussi en tant que chef !

Ces derniers n'hésitaient jamais à le suivre ! Ils ne disaient jamais non à ses ordres !

Même les autres bretteurs du village de Kiri le respectaient…

Oui, il avait la réputation de pouvoir maitriser toutes ces légendaires épées !

Durant sa carrière de ninja, il n'avait jamais échoué. Que ce soit une mission de rang D ou bien de Rang S, il ne connaissait pas l'échec…

Et puis ce garçon inconnu lui faisait connaitre ce mot, même un minimum. Même l'homme de la Bratva qui l'avait recruté ne l'avait pas battu.

On ne jouait pas avec Mangetsu Houzuki, c'était lui qui jouait avec vous !

Ce gamin de Konoha venait de traverser avec une telle facilité un rempart que lui-même n'avait pu franchir !

Un nouveau cri de rage se fit entendre, provenant de la gorge du guerrier de Kiri.

-Sors de là, gamin ! Je vais te crever ! Je vais te tuer !

La folie était lisible dans le regard du bretteur. Sa main droite serrait avec vigueur le manche de son arme, alors que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. D'un geste de rageur, il envoya une vague de chakra sur la porte qui le bloquait.

Une nouvelle fois, aucun effet ne se fit voir…

La rage animait le ninja de la Bratva…

Une telle rage...

Ce gamin de Konoha, dès qu'il sortait, il allait le faire souffrir !

Naruto, les yeux mi-clos, tentait de rester éveillé dans la salle où il se trouvait. L'obscurité ne facilitait pas la tâche au garçon. En déchirant l'une de ses manches, il avait réussi à faire quelques pansements de fortunes. Fouillant dans son sac, le garçon avait retrouvé quelques restes de nourritures qui allaient lui faire le plus grand bien.

Pour peu de temps par contre...

Une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide se trouvait à ses côtés… Entamé par la soif, le garçon l'avait bu rapidement avant de se rendre compte que c'était son unique bouteille.

Combien d'heures étaient déjà passés ?

-La mort a-t-elle prévu de me prendre aujourd'hui? Si c'est le cas, elle est aussi joueuse qu'elle le peut… Souffla le garçon d'une faible voix.

Il était seul dans cette pièce inconnue. Allongé sur le sol, il se contentait de se concentrer sur le plafond…

-Si seulement j'avais de la lumière…

Le garçon ferma les yeux par réflexe alors que les lampes s'allumaient tout autour de lui. Ces dernières semblaient avoir réagit à sa voix. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Ou alors était-il déjà mort ?

Le garçon ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant une nouvelle fois autour de lui. La lumière était maintenant omniprésente, dévoilant les premiers secrets de cette pièce.

Il pouvait enfin voir à quoi ressemblait ce lieu qui l'avait accueilli!

Il y avait bien la présence d'une bibliothèque… Les livres étaient trop nombreux pour être comptés ! Il était rare de voir autant de livres dans une si petite pièce.

Un bureau mal rangé se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Son utilisateur semblait avoir été obligé de partir rapidement, laissant ce dernier en désordre. En effet, quelques parchemins s'y trouvaient, pas forcément bien roulé. Après quelques secondes d'observations, Naruto put constater un détail important. Aucune fenêtre n'était présente malgré la présence de quatre murs…

Une porte était présente à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait le bureau. Le garçon soupira, se rappelant de cette ouverture qui lui avait permis d'entrer.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent finalement. Une autre porte était présente derrière la dernière étagère pleine de livre. La lumière, nouvellement apparu, lui avait dévoilé cette nouvelle entrée.

Il avait peut-être une chance de sortir finalement...

Serrant les dents, le garçon tenta de se relever. Grimaçant, il put se mettre debout qu'après de nombreux efforts. Par réflexe, il posa sa main rapidement sur le mur. Il n'allait pas laisser tout son poid sur son unique jambe valide.

Lentement, il récupérait une légère force.

Sa jambe et son abdomen ne perdait plus leur sang grâce aux légers bandages créé par Naruto. L'eau et la nourriture lui permettaient de recouvrer un peu de forces…

Son sang perdu était peu à peu recréé...

Avançant lentement, le chuunin de Konoha arriva après quelques secondes au niveau de la porte…

Une nouvelle grimace traversa le visage du garçon. Aucune poignée n'était présente sur cette porte. Comment pouvait-il l'ouvrir ?

Lentement, Naruto posa sa main sur la porte. Peut-être qu'elle allait réagir une nouvelle fois à son corps. Comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit, lui retirant ainsi l'appui qu'il s'était fait.

Comment cela fonctionnait-il?

Le jeune Namikaze retomba au sol suite à l'ouverture de la porte. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ne pas trouver d'opposition devant lui.

Ces portes semblaient réagir à son corps.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit ?

Une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi grimaçant, le garçon se releva. Sa chute n'avait pas empiré sa blessure. Peu importe ce qu'il allait trouver dans cette nouvelle pièce, s'il avait une chance de trouver une quelconque aide… ou bien une sortie!

Avançant de quelques mètres à travers le nouveau couloir sombre qui venait d'apparaitre derrière cette porte, le temps passait à une vitesse si lente…

-Lumière ? Tenta Naruto, alors que les lampes présentes dans le couloir s'illuminaient !

Décidément, quelque chose clochait ! Tout semblait réagir à son corps et à ses actions ! La porte se trouvant au fond du couloir s'ouvrit toute seule alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, étonnant une nouvelle fois le garçon.

Cette pièce lisait ses pensées?

Le garçon entra lentement dans la nouvelle pièce à sa disposition. Kunai en main pour simple précaution, le jeune chuunin se figea…

Sur quoi était-il encore tombé ?

Asuma Sarutobi, assis contre un tronc d'arbre, regardait sans un mot ses deux coéquipiers Chuunins. Ses derniers, assoupis, dormaient les poings fermés. La tension finale de la mission semblait les avoir exténués.

Contrairement à eux, lui, ne pouvait fermer l'œil…

Son plus jeune coéquipier s'était sacrifié pour lui ! Il détestait ce genre de situation où il ne pouvait rien faire pour que tout se passe au mieux !

Donnant un coup de poing dans le sol, il provoqua quelques grognements chez les deux dormeurs sans pour autant les réveiller.

-Asuma-san ?

Le jounin de Konoha sursauta. La nuit venait à peine de tomber. Asuma se retourna rapidement avant de faire face au chef de l'escouade anbu. D'un léger signe de la main, ce dernier lui fit signe de se lever…

Sans un mot de plus, le fils du Sandaime Hokage se leva avant de suivre ce ninja aux cheveux gris. Ils s'éloignèrent des deux chuunins en train de dormir. Ces derniers n'étaient plus en danger, cependant Kaoru avait besoin de repos alors que Takagi avait tout simplement perdu son œil…

C'était les risques du métier, n'est ce pas ?

-Nous venons de recevoir un retour de Konoha…

Le ninja barbu cligna des yeux en regardant son interlocuteur. Déjà ?

-Hokage-sama se renseigne au près de Kirigakure no Kuni et a déjà envoyé trois équipes ninjas pour prévoir toute éventualité.

Asuma sarutobi acquiesça lentement, légèrement soulagé. Il était heureux que tout ne se finisse pas dans cette tristesse.

-Ils devraient arriver demain matin ! En attendant, vous devez dormir… Nous avons besoin de vous demain ! Votre connaissance du terrain nous permettra de gagner énormément de temps !

Le jounin n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'intervention de l'anbu. Il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de rejoindre Takagi et Kaoru. Il espérait juste pouvoir fermer l'œil et surtout ne pas penser à la mort de Naruto Namikaze…

Tout était de sa faute…

Pourquoi avait-il proposé à l'équipe de Kiri de faire cette mission ensemble ?

La nuit était aussi tombée sur Nami No Kuni. Mangetsu Houzuki, toujours à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment au centre de la forêt du pays des vagues. Certains de ses sous-fifres étaient revenus au sein de leur planque.

Ils n'étaient que des ratés, mais pour la basse besogne, ils étaient parfaits. Sachant utiliser un minimum de chakra, ils étaient juste un peu plus aptes au combat que des soldats basiques.

Ils venaient ici pour prendre du repos avant de reprendre leur mission.

Cette demeure, même s'ils ne connaissaient pas tous ses secrets, était un abri parfait. Sans connaitre l'endroit, on ne pouvait le trouver. Que demander de mieux ?

Cependant, le bretteur de Kiri n'avait toujours pas calmé sa colère.

Ce gamin de Konoha était encore à l'intérieur des autres pièces du bâtiment. Une pensée traversa son esprit. Peut-être que ce chuunin était mort à l'heure qu'il était…

Cela pouvait expliquer le fait qu'il ne revienne pas.

Après tout, il l'avait touché avec son arme durant leur court combat. Même s'il n'avait pas cherché à tuer ce gamin, sa force lui permettait de tuer sans vraiment le vouloir.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

Le bretteur de la brume regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que six ninjas revenus pour la nuit. C'était bien plus gênant au final. Ces ninjas de Konoha semblaient avoir fait plus de dégâts que prévu. Pourtant, Mangetsu ne s'inquiétait pas. Ils avaient d'autres abris dans le pays des vagues.

Ce bâtiment n'était que la base principale de leur marché.

Ces camps étaient interchangeables, même si celui-ci avait cette capacité de dissimulation au dessus du lot.

La porte s'illumina quelques secondes, faisant apparaitre un des sous-fifres de l'épéiste de Kiri. L'homme qui venait d'apparaitre, tomba au sol. Ses habits étaient ensanglantés…

Ses coéquipiers se levèrent rapidement pour l'aider.

Mangetsu Houzuki regardait la scène, totalement surpris. Ses espions avaient pourtant assurés que l'équipe de Konoha avait fuit le pays et que Tazuna était maintenant entre leur main…

Pourquoi cet homme arrivait-il dans cet état ?

Konoha était-il déjà en marche pour contrer la Bratva ?

Ils étaient trop prudents pour agir aussi vite!

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda subitement Mangetsu, attirant le regard des autres ninjas, et repoussant les soins à quelques minutes. Il était rare que le bretteur s'intéresse a eux.

Le ninja blessé se tourna vers le membre des sept ninjas de Kiri. Il baissa la tête avant de prendre la parole.

-Quinze de nos hommes sont morts durant l'embuscade contre les deux chuunins de Konoha…

Mangetsu cligna des yeux, surpris. Avait-il sous-estimé les deux autres membres de l'équipe de la feuille.

-…Ils ont été décimés par ce Jounin de Konoha… On ne peut pas faire le poid contre un ninja supérieur même si on est supérieur en nombre ! Termina le ninja blessé.

Mangestu acquiesça lentement, comprenant la situation. Il avait bien estimé la puissance des deux chuunins accompagnant ce garde du seigneur du feu et ce fameux Naruto Namikaze.

-Et pourquoi es-tu blessé alors ? Continua Mangestu.

Le ninja grimaça, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Ces ninjas de Konoha, ils ont laissé un de leur membre en partant pour assurer leurs arrières… et pour préparer leur retour !

Le ninja aux cheveux blancs cligna des yeux, surpris. Un seul ninja avait fait ça ?

-S'il n'a fait que te blesser, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a d'impressionnant ! Souffla Mangetsu, fatigué de cette journée qui ne finissait pas de l'ennuyer.

-Je pense être un des seuls survivants de mon groupe… Souffla finalement le blessé, figeant tout le monde.

Mangetsu Houzuki se leva immédiatement se dirigeant vers le blessé. Il avait divisé ses sous-fifres en groupe de dix. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa l'homme par la chemise avant de le soulever. Il se moquait complètement que ce dernier soit blessé.

-Il était seul… Comment a-t-il pu tous vous avoir ? Cria l'homme de la brume, rouge de colère. Il détestait les incompétents.

Livide, le ninja blessé ne tentait même pas de se défendre.

-Il y avait des dizaines de clones… Il nous a attaqué de partout ! Il attaquait et repartait immédiatement. Dès qu'un de ses clones étaient tués, un autre apparaissait depuis une autre direction. Et la moitié du temps, on ne pouvait rien faire, nous étions pris dans ses pièges de Fuinjutsu ! Une fois capturé, il les a tué sans la moindre hésitation…

Le ninja tremblait encore.

-J'ai jamais vu un gamin aussi talentueux et effrayant…

Le bretteur de Kiri grimaça ouvertement avant de reposer le ninja au sol, encore surpris.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Demanda immédiatement Mangetsu, subitement curieux.

Le ninja blessé retomba au sol, encore sous le choc de la réaction de son chef. Sa blessure était encore présente. Il continuait à perdre du sang mais personne n'osait intervenir pour l'aider.

-Blond et habillé comme un ninja de Konoha… Il a des yeux bleus clairs et utilisait un sabre pour tuer les ninjas piégés…

Le sous-fifre n'eut en réponse que quelques secondes de silences.

Et puis, Mangetsu Houzuki poussa un cri de rage, étonnant ainsi tous ses ninjas. Ce gamin… C'était encore ce gamin de Konoha qui agissait. Tout s'expliquait. Ce ninja blond maitrisait le Fuinjutsu ! C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait pu traverser cette porte ! Mais comment avait-il pu ?

Ce gamin était anormal !

Il devait mettre la main dessus…

Le tuer serait une perte incommensurable pour la Bratva !


	17. Chapter 16 : Une Dernière vague

Naruto s'était figé en entrant dans cette nouvelle pièce. Jamais dans le plus fou de ses rêves il n'aurait pensé voir ça. Accoudé au mur, le garçon tenait comme il pouvait debout. Même s'il récupérait peu à peu ses forces, sa blessure à la jambe l'empêchait de tenir correctement debout.

Sans un bruit, et avec une légère appréhension, le garçon s'avança vers l'intérieur de la pièce. La salle était vraiment étonnante. Ce n'était pas la taille qui stupéfiait mais ce que l'on trouvait. Une machine impressionnante trônait dans la salle. Cette dernière semblait encore fonctionner.

Silencieuse, on voyait quand même certaines turbines bouger lentement.

Sur quoi Naruto était-il encore tombé ?

Kunai en main, Naruto avançait dans la salle. Tous les deux pas, il s'arrêtait pour regarder autour de lui. Il faisait en sorte de s'arrêter en appuie sur sa bonne jambe pour pouvoir esquiver et bouger rapidement en cas d'attaque.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la machine et se figea totalement.

Là, devant lui, deux sarcophages de verres étaient présents. Alimentés par la machine, deux femmes se trouvaient à l'intérieur de ces tubes transparents.

Le garçon n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ce genre de situation.

La première, blonde, les cheveux jusque dans le bas du dos, semblait avoir tout au plus quinze ans. La seconde, par contre, une femme aux longs cheveux roux, atteignait la trentaine d'années…

Nues, les deux femmes avaient leur poitrine cachée par leur longue chevelure.

Le garçon resta de nombreuses minutes à les regarder, surpris et de plus en plus rougissant.

Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il rester ici tant que sa blessure n'était pas soignée ? De toute façon, Mangetsu l'attendait surement à la sortie. Et puis, même si Konoha venait aves des renforts sur les terres du pays des vagues, ils ne trouveraient pas cette demeure avant des jours…

S'il ne sortait pas, il mourrait de déshydratation ou de faim…

Lentement, le pas toujours claudiquant et l'abdomen douloureux, le garçon s'approcha des sarcophages. Curieux de cette découverte, le garçon fixait tour à tour les deux femmes. Qui étaient-elles ? Et depuis combien de temps se trouvaient-elles ici ? Etaient-elles encore vivantes?

-J'ai vraiment le chic pour tomber sur ce genre de phénomènes…

A ces mots, les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent. Naruto n'avait même pas pensé à les allumer, trop préoccupé par la machine en elle-même.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, le garçon regarda autour de lui. Dans cette salle au mur de béton d'un gris pâle, il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette machine et ces tubes de verre. On pouvait apercevoir d'autres portes qui menaient encore vers des endroits inconnus de Naruto.

Le garçon s'avança vers l'un des tubes avant de poser sa main dessus, curieux de savoir si le verre était chaud ou non.

D'innombrables sceaux apparurent sur la surface du tube que Naruto venait de toucher. Naruto cligna des yeux, reconnaissant malgré lui quelques uns des sceaux qui se dessinaient. L'entrelacement de l'art Fuinjutsu s'étendit sur tout le tube avant d'atteindre la machine.

Le sarcophage trembla légèrement avant de finalement se stabiliser.

Les sceaux s'étendaient maintenant sur le mur et s'approchaient de Naruto. Le second tube de verre était lui aussi recouvert de tous ces sceaux.

D'un bond majestueux, Naruto recula d'un bon mètre avant de s'étaler sur le sol en grognant… Il était retombé sur la mauvaise jambe

Tout allait trop vite pour que le garçon suive l'entrelacement et le mouvement de ces sceaux.

Puis après une quinzaine de secondes, tout se figea…

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Souffla le garçon.

D'une même action, les yeux des deux femmes s'ouvrirent subitement. Sans un mot, elles fixèrent le garçon…

Naruto devint livide en voyant les deux regards se braquer sur lui.

Les tubes de verres se désagrégèrent tout seul. Ils ne se détruisaient pas. C'était juste comme s'ils disparaissaient, absorbé par la machine.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas du verre mais des enveloppes de chakra… Cette machine impressionnait encore plus Naruto.

-Qui es-tu ? Souffla une voix féminine attirant ainsi le regard de Naruto.

La femme rousse, la plus âgée des deux, se levait lentement pour rejoindre Naruto. Kunai devant lui, Naruto se mit en position de défense. La femme rousse eut un léger sourire avant de cracher du sang au sol dans un toussotement surprenant. Le garçon se figea alors que la jeune fille blonde suivait l'exemple de son ainé en descendant à son tour de la machine.

Naruto regarda tour à tour les deux femmes avant de laisser tomber son regard sur leur bandeau shinobi. Ces dernières étaient ninjas, mais il n'avait jamais vu ce signe sur des bandeaux ninjas… Le garçon resta quelques instants, songeur, tentant de reconnaitre le symbole.

Ce bandeau à leur cou était leur unique habit…

-Répond-moi ! Qui es-tu et pourquoi c'est toi, un ninja de Konoha, qui nous réveil ? Reprit la femme rousse.

Naruto grimaça avant de prendre la parole. Eux, ils savaient d'où lui venait.

-Je suis Naruto Namikaze, Chuunin de Konoha. Et si je suis ici, ce n'est pas par ma volonté propre…

La femme acquiesça lentement. Elle se tourna vers l'autre jeune femme avant de sourire. Elle s'élança vers la jeune blonde avant de la serrer dans ses bras. En quelques instants, elle avait changé de comportement.

-Kimi… Tu es vivante !

Naruto détourna les yeux. La vision de deux femmes nues se serrant l'une contre l'autre avait le don de faire diverger ses pensées.

La femme aux longs cheveux roux se tourna vers Naruto, faisant virevolter sa longue chevelure. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps athlétique de la jeune femme. Il n'avait que treize ans, mais, parasité par l'esprit du Hokage Kurama, il avait récupéré des souvenirs plus ou moins insolite…

Et là, voir les corps de ces deux jeunes femmes…

-Euh… Commença Naruto, avant d'attraper un rouleau dans son sac.

Le garçon grimaça dans son geste. La douleur à son abdomen le faisait toujours souffrir. Puis, le garçon lança un parchemin à chacune des deux femmes.

-…prenez ces vêtements, vous êtes nues… Souffla Naruto avant de détourner la tête.

La fameuse Kimi se rendit compte de la situation, essayant immédiatement de se cacher le corps. L'autre femme, la rousse, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle ne chercha même pas à cacher son corps.

Sans un mot, les deux femmes attrapèrent immédiatement leurs rouleaux. Elles passèrent leur main sur le sceau du rouleau, l'ouvrant avec une facilité enfantine.

-Ce sont des vêtements de civils… Je n'ai que ça sur moi ! Souffla Naruto, légèrement désolé.

La plus vieille des deux femmes garda son sourire, prenant tout son temps pour s'habiller.

-Maintenant, dis-moi comme un ninja de Konoha est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? La guerre est-elle finie ? Les renforts de Konoha sont arrivés ?

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris. De quoi cette femme parlait-elle ? Le jeune Namikaze regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes.

-Guerre ? De quelle guerre parlez-vous ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le chuunin de la feuille.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, surprises.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Le village des Remous repousse depuis maintenant trois jours une attaque adverse…

Naruto grimaça, comprenant immédiatement la situation. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais voyait ce que voulait dire la jeune femme.

\- Uzushiogakure no Sato a été détruit… Souffla Naruto, d'une voix calme.

Cette déclaration figea les deux femmes qui venaient de finir de s'habiller. Elles regardèrent Naruto, complètement surprises.

-… et c'était il y a plus de trente ans… Termina finalement le jeune Namikaze.

Kimi regarda la femme rousse, la bouche ouverte. Cette dernière, malgré sa surprise, gardait son calme…

-Sephia-sensei… C'est impossible ! S'écria la jeune blonde, les larmes aux yeux, livide.

La rousse ferma les yeux, un instant… Elle les rouvrit pour fixer Naruto. La fameuse Sephia regarda Naruto de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur les différentes blessures du garçon.

-Je vois… Face à la destruction du village des remous, l'information indiquant notre présence dans cette base avancée n'a pas du être transmise. Ensuite, sachant que seul un descendant du clan Uzumaki pouvait traverser la plupart des sceaux de cette base, c'est logique que l'on soit resté si longtemps dans nos capsules...

Sephia s'approcha de Naruto avant de s'incliner.

-Merci à toi de nous avoir délivrées après tant d'années… Si tu es là, cela veut dire que des Uzumaki ainsi que des membres d'Uzushiogakure no Sato ont pu s'échapper et surtout survivre !

Naruto acquiesça lentement. La situation était vraiment unique… Sephia regarda rapidement autour d'elle, observant la machine qui les avait protégées durant ces trente années.

Cette dernière n'avait été qu'une de ces machines créé suite aux différentes expériences du village des remous. Ce dernier, avant sa destruction, était connu pour être l'un des sommets de la technologie ninja…

L'utilisation des sceaux augmentait déjà considérablement la création d'outils ou bien le fonctionnement d'une technologie lié au chakra…

Le ventre de la jeune femme rousse se mit à grogner.

Ils n'étaient plus gardés en bonne santé par la machine. Les besoins primaires se faisaient de nouveaux sentir à la grande joie de la jeune femme. La vie réelle était de retour.

Par contre, au sujet de Kimi, cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de la situation. Jeune chuunin du village des remous, elle n'avait accompagné Sephia jusqu'à cette base avancé par hasard.

Dernière survivante d'une attaque, elle avait été sauvée par l'arrivée de Sephia…

-Suis-moi, Kimi… On a besoin de soin ! Souffla la femme rousse, prête à reprendre sa vie.

Sans un mot, les deux femmes firent quelques pas vers la sortie.

-Attendez !

Les deux survivantes du village des remous s'arrêtèrent avant de regarder Naruto. Ce dernier, livide, tentait de les suivre en boitant.

-Il ne faut pas allez dans la grande salle… Il y a un ninja ennemi présent dans cette dernière, et j'ai pu survivre à ses attaques qu'en entrant dans cette salle auxiliaire !

Sephia grimaça.

-Un seul ninja ? S'étonna la rousse.

Naruto acquiesça lentement alors que les deux femmes regardaient ses blessures.

-Il était seul quand j'ai réussi à m'échapper… C'est un jounin de Kiri, membre des sept bretteurs de Kiri !

Sephia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle venait à peine de sortir d'une stase de trente ans, et dès son réveil, elle se retrouvait confrontée à de nouveaux combats. La vie de ninjas et les combats ne se quittaient jamais !

La jeune femme rousse fit une légère moue.

-Kimi… Tu t'y connais en Jutsu de soin ?

La jeune blonde acquiesça lentement.

-Juste le minimum…

La rousse regarda la salle toute autour, réfléchissant à la situation.

-Soigne-le jusqu'au maximum de tes capacités… Pour ma part, je vais voir si je peux trouver de quoi nous aider !

Rapidement, la femme aux cheveux fauves s'élança à travers les couloirs. Elle semblait connaitre parfaitement l'endroit.

Asuma Sarutobi somnolait sous sa couverture. Le temps était légèrement brumeux, mais la nuit n'était pas encore là. De temps en temps, il ouvrait un œil, ressentant l'arrivée d'un des membres des anbus.

La première fois, il s'était endormi rapidement, se réveillant une heure plus tard, en sueur. Le visage du fils Namikaze l'avait hanté dans son sommeil.

Voir un de ses coéquipiers mourir n'était pas rare lorsqu'on était ninja. Cependant, il s'en voulait à propos de ce gamin.

Il était l'élève d'une de ses amis. Ses propres élèves avaient son âge. C'était sa première mission en tant que Chuunin, et il s'était sacrifié pour eux.

-Asuma-san ? Souffla une voix, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

L'anbu aux cheveux gris venait d'arriver.

-Nous venons de recevoir un ordre urgent de la part d'Hokage-sama…

Le jounin barbu se releva, s'étirant rapidement pour tenter d'effacer ces quelques heures de somnolences.

-Trois équipes de chuunin du village qui était en mission dans le coin sont réorientés dans notre zone…

Asuma cligna des yeux, surpris. Avait-il bien compris ?

-Mes hommes et moi partons dans exactement dix minutes au pays des vagues… Vous serez notre guide. Prenez des provisions, nous vous attendons !

Le fils du Sandaime Hokage était étonné. L'Hokage venait en quelques sortes d'ordonner à des équipes anbus de faire un raid éclair sur les présences shinobis dans un autre pays. Cette attaque pouvait provoquer un véritable éclat géopolitique…

Etait-ce la menace de la Bratva ou bien le nom de Namikaze qui provoquait cet engouement ? Ou alors le pays des vagues était vraiment important pour Konoha.

Asuma souffla. Ce n'était pas à lui de penser à ça. Il était un ninja et devait exécuter les ordres…

Un dernier regard sur Takagi et Kaoru, Asuma se dirigea vers le reste des anbus.

Ils partirent rapidement vers Nami no Kuni. En se comptant, ils étaient neuf ninjas de rang supérieur !

Cela donnait tout de suite un très bon niveau à ce corps expéditionnaire.

Les quelques ninjas de Konoha étaient nerveux.

La mission n'était pas finie…

Ses plaies étaient refermées. Kimi avait fait un travail extraordinaire en le soignant. Le garçon pouvait maintenant bouger sans problème. Il y avait peut-être encore une légère douleur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à tout à l'heure…

Sephia était finalement revenu trente minutes plus tard, les bras remplis. Naruto ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ces denrées durant sa première visite.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Naruto, la femme rousse eut un sourire taquin.

-Je connais l'endroit depuis très longtemps. Je sais où sont les planques de provisions et d'armes…

La trentenaire distribua rapidement la nourriture. Ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces avant de tenter le diable en sortant du bâtiment.

-Peux-tu te battre, Naruto ?

Le garçon regarda rapidement son abdomen et sa jambe. Les plaies n'étaient plus. Après quelques légers étirements, le garçon acquiesça.

-Vous voulez le combattre ? Interrogea Naruto, surpris.

La jeune femme rousse grimaça, étonnant Naruto.

-Je suis ninja, mais je n'ai atteint le rang de Jounin que pour mes capacités intellectuelles et stratégique… Pour le combat, je dois être du niveau chuunin, tout comme Kimi !

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de grimacer. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de battre Mangetsu. Il soupira.

-Je ne vous ais pas demandé, mais vous êtes des Uzumakis ? Demanda subitement Naruto, étonnant les jeunes femmes.

Sephia regarda quelques instants le garçon.

-Je me nomme Sephia Uzumi… Un de mes ancêtres était un Uzumaki. Cependant, je ne suis pas une membre du clan, du moins directement !

Kimi, la jeune blonde, regarda Naruto, le visage grave.

-Je suis Kimi Uzumaki… Je suis une des descendantes de la branche secondaire de la famille Uzumaki !

Le jeune chuunin de Konoha acquiesça. Cela l'étonnait… Il avait toujours pensé que le village des remous n'était composé que d'Uzumaki. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il y avait d'autres familles et que même le clan de sa mère était séparé en plusieurs parties.

-Et pour vous, c'est votre mère ou votre père qui a été membre du clan ? Continua Kimi.

Naruto cligna des yeux devant le vouvoiement utilisé par la jeune fille. Elle était plus vieille que lui…

-Ma mère est Kushina Namikaze, anciennement Kushina Uzumaki…

Kimi et Sephia se figèrent instantanément devant le nom. Elles se regardèrent avant de se lever pour s'incliner. Naruto regarda la scène, complètement ébahis de voir ce genre de réaction…

-Excusez-nous, Naruto-sama… Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez membre de la lignée principale ! Souffla Sephia, les joues rouges.

Le jeune Namikaze regardait la scène, complètement surpris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux femmes réagissaient ainsi…

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? S'étonna le garçon.

Sephia releva la tête pour regarder Naruto.

-Si vous êtes le fils de Kushina-sama, vous êtes donc le descendant direct de Mito Uzumaki-sama, mais aussi de Jimmu Uzumaki-sama, créateur d'Uzushiogakure No Sato…

Malgré lui, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Kimi et Sephia semblaient le prendre pour un véritable prince. D'un seul geste, il leur indiqua qu'elles devaient se relever.

-Je ne suis que Naruto Namikaze… Nous sommes tous les trois des ninjas, je ne veux pas que vous vous incliniez devant moi, je suis comme vous !

Les deux femmes regardèrent le garçon, surprises. Elles ne pouvaient écouter les paroles de Naruto. Il était un descendant de la famille principal du village des remous, et c'était leur rôle de le servir.

Pour faire plaisir à Naruto, les deux femmes acquiescèrent, sans pour autant oublier le rôle du garçon.

-Vu que tu es spécialisé dans la stratégie… As-tu une idée de comment on peut abattre un ninja du niveau d'un des sept bretteurs de Kiri !

La femme rousse se passa la main dans les cheveux, silencieuse. Regardant autour d'elle, elle jaugea rapidement les deux chuunins qui l'entouraient.

-Je connais les capacités de Kimi… Un bon ninjutsu, un taijutsu correct, et un Fuinjutsu de bon niveau…

Malgré lui, Naruto se reconnut étrangement dans la jeune femme. Il semblait avoir récolté les capacités d'un Uzumaki…

-Et pour toi, Naruto, en tant qu'Uzumaki, tu dois avoir des capacités similaires… Tu as d'autres qualités ?

Naruto acquiesça devant la phrase de la jeune femme. Les Uzumaki étaient donc tous ainsi ? C'était étrange.

-J'ai de bonnes compétences dans le Kenjutsu, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec celles d'un bretteur de Kiri…

Sephia cligna des yeux un instant, surprise. Elle regarda Naruto, étonnée. Il était rare qu'un ninja si jeune se soit déjà formé dans le Kenjutsu, sauf si c'était pour en faire son art principal…

En désignant art principal, elle pensait surtout à des ninjas comme ces épéistes de la brume qui arrivaient à combiner Kenjutsu et Ninjutsu avec une telle adresse…

-En combattant ensemble vous pourriez soit faire durer le combat ou alors au contraire vous marcher sur les pieds… Après tout, vous vous connaissez à peine !

Une ombre de sourire traversa la jeune femme.

-Cependant, avec votre autorisation Naruto-sama, j'ai peut-être une idée à vous proposer…

Naruto se tourna vers Sephia, légèrement surpris par la prudence de la jeune femme.

-Cette base avancée du village des remous a servis pour créer de nouvelles armes pour le combat Shinobi… Depuis des décennies, le village des remous a toujours été à la pointe de la technologie ninja !

Plus le discours de la jeune femme avançait, et plus Naruto redoutait la fin de ce dernier… Ça sentait la stupidité à plein nez.

-Un de nos derniers prototypes pourrait nous aider…

Naruto, comprenant immédiatement la situation, prit immédiatement la parole.

-Mais ?

Sephia croisa le regard des deux chuunins, se mordant les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas encore au point, et cela peut créer quelques problèmes pour son utilisateur…

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de sortir d'ici et d'en finir avec Mangetsu Houzuki, il était prêt à risquer sa vie.

-Je l'utiliserais alors… Souffla finalement Naruto, sans même connaitre l'objet.

Sephia et Kimi restèrent un instant, muettes. Ce garçon qui les avait délivrés de leur sommeil éternel semblait être prêt à tout pour en finir avec son adversaire…

-Mais… Naruto-sama… Je ne vous ai même pas expliqué ce qu'était cette arme ! S'étonna la rousse.

Kimi regarda Naruto, les yeux écarquillés. Ce garçon était plus jeune qu'elle, et pourtant il était déjà si sûr de lui. Elle ressentait cette fierté shinobi dans l'attitude du garçon. En quelques secondes, elle avait compris qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour atteindre son but…

Même s'il devait affronter bien plus fort que lui.

-Avant que le village des remous ne se fasse attaquer et avant même le Démon Kyuubi soit enfermé, certains de nos ninjas-chercheurs ont tentés de récupéré une partie de la puissance du Démon renard…

Devant ces paroles, Naruto grimaça. Il craignait le pire. En général, tout ce qui se rapprochait d'un Bijuu était dangereux.

-Ils ont tenté de comprendre la présence de chakra illimité dans le corps du démon et leurs recherches ont donné quelques résultats…

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme rousse fit apparaitre un rouleau grâce à une technique d'invocation. Déroulant le parchemin, la jeune femme mordit son pouce avant de le poser sur le rouleau.

Dans un léger nuage de fumée, une petite boite apparut…

-Semblable à des pilules de chakra, ces dernières permettent à la personne qui en consomme de décupler son chakra durant une période de quelques minutes… Mais en échange, cela modifie la bobine de chakra de l'utilisateur… Ce chakra est corrosif et peut aussi bien augmenter la quantité de chakra que détruire son contrôle!

Le jeune chuunin de Konoha s'approcha lentement de la boite invoquée par la jeune femme. Il attrapa une pilule avant de l'observer. Ces dernières ressemblaient vraiment à de simples pilules de combat pour les ninjas…

-Combien de pilules ? Demanda subitement Naruto.

La rousse reprit immédiatement la boite dans ses mains, soufflée par la question du garçon. Etait-il fou? Ils parlaient tout de même de Kyuubi.

-Une au maximum… Prendre une deuxième vous tuerait, si la première ne l'a pas déjà fait !

Le ninja de Konoha acquiesça lentement, une grimace sur le visage, le regard rivé sur la boite.

-Et quels sont les effets positifs de ces pilules ?

Sephia regarda Kimi puis Naruto. Ces deux derniers semblaient être vraiment intéressés par ces pilules.

-Vitesse, chakra, force et férocité sont décuplées… Votre capacité de chakra est multipliée par cinq ! Cependant, comme dit précédemment, votre corps en subit les conséquences à grandes échelles ! Plus vous gardez ce chakra, et plus cela détériorera votre bobine de chakra et votre corps en général! Votre peau sera au contact direct du chakra et sera brûlé par ce dernier !

La femme rousse grimaçait. Elle hésitait vraiment à utiliser ces pilules. Mais c'était vraiment le dernier recours pour sortir vivant de cette affaire… Si leur adversaire était réellement un membre des sept...

Elle soupira avant de tendre la boite à Naruto. Kimi aussi pouvait utiliser ces pilules. En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, ces deux jeunes ninjas devaient surement être les plus aptes à prendre une de ces aides. Leurs gênes d'Uzumaki rendaient leur corps plus aptes à ce genre d'effort.

Leur corps unique d'Uzumaki était une des conditions pour prendre ces armes de combats…

Un sourire confiant aux lèvres, Naruto tendit la main vers la jeune femme pour finalement attraper l'objet. Il regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes.

-Je vais en finir avec ce gars, et vous viendrez avec moi à Konoha… Le clan Uzumaki mérite de renaitre !

Malgré elle, les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Ce gamin donnait vraiment envie de le suivre. Et pourtant, il n'avait que treize ans…

Naruto, s'avança vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter juste devant la dernière porte, regardant les différents livres.

-Prenez ce que vous voulez sauver… Il sera surement difficile de revenir ici !

Sephia acquiesça vivement avant de dérouler plusieurs parchemins. Elle allait stocker le maximum d'objets pour les emmener avec elle ! Kimi regardait Naruto, surprise…

Comme un garçon si jeune pouvait-être si réfléchie…

Il semblait avoir une conscience bien supérieure à celle d'un enfant de treize ans. Même si la vie de ninja changeait la mentalité d'une personne, c'était impossible qu'elle agisse si rapidement.

-Attendez quelques minutes avant de me rejoindre...

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le garçon posa sa main sur la porte de sortie. Il n'était pas sûr de vaincre son adversaire, et pourtant il avançait sans regarder derrière lui…

La lumière de l'immense salle éblouit légèrement Naruto. Les différents points de lumières présents dans les différents recoins de la salle étaient beaucoup plus puissants que ceux présents dans les salles annexes.

Les murs de pierre gris, malgré la présence de lumière, donnaient à cette salle cet aspect médiéval et sinistre…

Un ninja se leva subitement, pointant Naruto du doigt. Blanc comme un linge, il recula d'un pas.

-Mangestu-sama ! C'est ce garçon !

Le bretteur de Kiri se tourna immédiatement vers le jeune chuunin de Konoha. Il cligna des yeux, surpris de le revoir en si bonne forme. Pourtant, ils s'étaient séparés il y a seulement quelques heures…

Avait-il trouvé de quoi se soigner ? Etait-il Medic-nin?

La porte n'avait toujours aucune trace de la moindre usure. Mangestu ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce garçon pouvait passer à travers cette porte et que lui en était incapable.

-Sale gamin ! Tu as enfin le cran de venir me combattre ! Tu en avais marre d'attendre ton affrontement face à la mort ?

A la grande surprise de Mangetsu, Naruto Namikaze, ce jeune chuunin de Konoha ayant un rang B dans le Bingo Book ne réagit pas à la menace du soldat de la Bratva.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto eu un sourire. Si cela devait être son dernier combat, autant qu'il en profite.

Ce sourire était celui d'un fou qui allait affronter sa mort…

-La folie…

Mangetsu haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'as-tu pu affronter à un si jeune âge pour avoir une telle lueur de folie dans tes yeux… S'étonna le bretteur de Kiri, complètement étonné du regard du jeune ninja…

Dans un léger nuage de fumée, le garçon fit apparaitre la légendaire Kusanagi. Mangetsu Houzuki ouvrit la bouche, hébété. Cette arme n'était pas sensé être dans les mains d'un chuunin de Konoha…

-Comment as-tu récupéré la Kusanagi ? S'inquiéta subitement le ninja de la brume.

Le jeune Namikaze eut un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Lentement, il s'avança faisant tourner l'arme dans sa main droite…

-T'iras le demander à Orochimaru… A moins qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'on sache qu'un simple gamin de Konoha s'est joué de lui pour avoir cette légendaire arme !

Les quelques ninjas entourant Mangetsu reculèrent de plusieurs pas, apeuré par ce gamin. Avait-il vraiment combattu Orochimaru ? Avait-il pris cette arme au légendaire Sannin ?

Une terrible aura se fit subitement sentir. Mangetsu Houzuki venait d'attraper son arme de combat. Il venait de décider d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce gamin gênant. Pourtant, il aurait pu faire une recrue de choix…

Il y avait trop d'inconnu sur ce garçon pour le laisser en vie.

Et puis, son attachement à Konoha était bien trop grand. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre les possibilités que la Bratva pouvait lui apporter…

-J'espère que tu es plus puissant que tout à l'heure, sinon je vais t'étriper… Souffla le démon de Kiri.

Fermant les yeux, Naruto avala la pilule donnée par Sephia. C'était son unique chance de tenir tête à Mangetsu. Ici, le bluff ne fonctionnerait pas…

A quelques mètres derrière Naruto, derrière la porte, les deux femmes attendaient patiemment que leur sauveur puisse les aider. Kimi tenait dans sa main une des pilules Uzumaki.

La serrant dans le creux de sa main, elle hésitait à l'utiliser.

Sephia Uzumi, d'un geste brusque, attrapa la main de la jeune fille, avant de mettre Kimi au sol. D'un geste rapide, elle força la main de la jeune fille blonde, lui prenant la pilule des mains.

Tout aussi souplement, elle la rangea dans sa sacoche. Kimi Uzumaki réussi à se relever, arme en main. Elle regardait Sephia, menaçante et surprise de la réaction de cette dernière.

Elle s'étonna une nouvelle fois en voyant l'attitude non violente de Sephia…

-Kimi, promet-moi une seule chose…

La jeune blonde s'étonna des paroles de la femme aux longs cheveux roux.

-… Ne prends jamais une de ces pilules ! Tu n'y survivras pas !

La jeune Chuunin d'Uzushio No Kuni devint livide, pensant immédiatement à Naruto. Ce dernier allait-il mourir.

-Et Naruto-sama ? S'inquiéta Kimi, livide.

Sephia Uzumi baissa lentement les yeux. Elle s'approcha lentement, prenant les mains de la gamine dans les siennes.

-J'ai promis à tes parents de te protéger coûte que coûte… En utilisant cette pilule, ce garçon tuera tous les ninjas se trouvant à l'extérieur ! Cependant, dans quelques minutes, il va mourir suite aux effets secondaires de cette pilule !

Kimi Uzumaki grimaça, se reculant vivement de la jeune femme rousse.

-Comment avez-vous osé faire ça à Naruto-sama… Il est l'un des membres de la famille principale ! A cause de vous, il va mourir !

Sephia se mordit la lèvre, pris de remord.

-Mais au moins,toi, tu vivras !

Une terrible aura se fit ressentir. Sephia recula d'un pas, alors que Kimi s'était figée de peur.

-Est-ce l'effet de la pilule ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

Sephia secoua la tête. Elle fixait maintenant la porte, livide…

-Non, c'est l'adversaire de Naruto-sama…

Plusieurs ninjas de Konoha avançaient à grande vitesse à travers les arbres de pays des vagues. Les premiers kilomètres avaient été d'un calme plat. La forêt de ce petit pays n'avait jamais vraiment été habitée…

Ainsi, durant les premières minutes, les neufs ninjas de rangs supérieurs de Konoha ne rencontrèrent aucune trace de vie…

Après quelques nouvelles minutes d'avancées à travers les bois du pays des vagues, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Devant eux, trois corps de ninjas étaient au sol. Ces derniers, tués à l'arme blanche, n'avaient aucun signe montrant leur appartenance à un village.

Asuma s'approcha rapidement d'eux.

-Ce sont des ninjas appartenant au groupe de Mangetsu…

Les anbus regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ?

-Est-ce vous qui les avez éliminé, Asuma-san ? Demanda subitement l'anbu aux cheveux gris.

Le jounin barbu secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai participé qu'à trois combats dans ce pays durant les dernières heures… Un homme en plein centre ville, un ninja dans la maison de notre client, et finalement j'ai éliminé un groupe de ninjas pour sauver mes coéquipiers…

L'anbu acquiesça lentement.

-Il y a trois solutions possibles… Souffla l'homme masqué, songeur.

Il regarda tour à tour Asuma puis ses hommes.

-Soit ce sont tes deux coéquipiers chuunins qui les ont tués avant de se faire avoir dans une autre embuscade…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Soit il y a eu un acte de rébellion dans leurs rangs…

Puis après quelques secondes de réflexions, le chef anbus termina sa supposition.

-Soit c'est ton dernier coéquipier qui s'en est chargé, faisant son maximum pour vous protéger…

Asuma haussa un sourcil, totalement surpris. Il regarda les trois cadavres. Ces derniers semblaient avoir été tués à l'arme blanche. Naruto pouvait utiliser des sabres…

Peut-être que…

Non c'était impossible !

Seul un jounin pouvait combattre un ninja comme Mangetsu Houzuki, et encore…

Sans un mot de plus, et songeurs, les neufs ninjas reprirent leur route. Cette dernière fut tout aussi calme, mais tout de même étrange. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, ils avaient dénombré près de onze corps de ninjas, espacé chacun de quelques kilomètres…

Plus ils avançaient, et plus Asuma reprenaient espoir…

Peut-être que Naruto n'avait pas été tué par Mangetsu et que ce dernier le tenait en otage. Ainsi, les clones de Naruto avaient pu survivre et faire autant de dégâts ! A moins que quelqu'un d'autre était intervenu ?

Peut-être qu'une aide extérieur se trouvait en ce moment même aux pays des vagues.

-Par là ! S'exclama subitement un anbu, montrant du doigt une direction, stoppant en même temps l'avancé du groupe de ninja.

L'anbu aux cheveux gris se figea avant de voir quel anbu était intervenu. Curieux, il s'approcha de la personne ayant crié.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé, Tem'? S'inquiéta le chef anbu.

L'anbu qui semblait être une femme, pointait la forêt se trouvant à l'opposé de la ville.

-Par là, il y a une énorme aura… Il y a un combat dans cette direction !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les neufs ninjas s'élancèrent. Malgré lui, Asuma commençait à reprendre espoir. Si un combat se déroulait encore, cela voulait dire que Naruto pouvait encore être vivant.

Il préférait ne pas y croire pour ne pas avoir de faux espoir, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Quelques nouvelles secondes passèrent avant que la fameuse Tem' ne se mette à crier une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, tendant la main vers la même direction, quelques mots suffisaient à comprendre la situation…

-Oh bordel ! Comment peut-on avoir tant de chakra... S'exclama la jeune femme, presque paralysé par le chakra qu'elle ressentait.

Les autres anbus ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, ressentant aussi ce chakra. Et ce dernier était proche d'eux…

Sephia et Kimi se figèrent quelques secondes après avoir ressenti le chakra de l'adversaire de Naruto. En effet, le jeune Namikaze, descendant de la famille principale du clan Uzumaki avait utilisé une des dernières armes créé par le village d'Uzushio...

Une terrible explosion de chakra s'expulsa du corps de Naruto figeant toutes les personnes se trouvant à proximité de lui…

Le jeune Namikaze eut un sourire mêlant la joie et la douleur. Le chakra émanait de chaque pore de sa peau. Ce chakra malgré sa puissance provoquait une terrible douleur.

-J'espère que tu es plus puissant que tout à l'heure, sinon je vais t'étriper… Souffla à son tour Naruto, reprenant mot pour mot la phrase utilisé par Mangetsu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu, Naruto vit le ninja de Kiri reculer d'un pas. Une lueur d'hésitation était présente au fond de ses yeux.

-Quel est ce pouvoir… Souffla le bretteur de Kiri.

Il regardait le jeune Namikaze, complètement perdu.

-… C'est un chakra presqu'aussi conséquent que celui de Kisame ! Termina le démon de Kiri, plus surpris qu'apeuré !

Reprenant son courage à deux mains, Mangetsu serra plus fortement son épée. Il reprit ses appuies avant de s'élancer vers le jeune chuunin de Konoha.

-Peu-importe les tours que tu utiliseras, je vais te tuer, sale gamin prétentieux !

Lancé vers son adversaire, la lame ensorcelée de Mangetsu rencontra pour la première fois du combat une résistance. Naruto venait d'arrêter l'attaque de son adversaire, grimaçant. Malgré son chakra bien plus conséquent. Naruto fut repoussé de quelques mètres, glissant sur ses pieds.

Mangetsu dominait toujours en force pure.

Le chakra émit par le jeune Namikaze était terrible, mais la douleur qu'il provoquait était tout aussi désagréable ! Mangetsu, à proximité du chakra du garçon, ressentait la chaleur de ce dernier.

D'où venait ce chakra. Ce garçon était un Jinchuuriki? Ce n'était pas possible...

Grimaçant, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de cracher un caillot de sang…

Il venait juste de débuter le combat, et pourtant il crachait déjà du sang.

Il siffla de frustration…

Malgré sa puissance, ce chakra était tellement corrosif…

Il ne pouvait tenir…

-Il faut que j'en finisse très vite ! Souffla Naruto pour lui-même, attirant ainsi l'attention de Mangetsu !

Tout autour de ce dernier, les autres ninjas n'osaient bouger. Comment un gamin pouvait-il avoir un tel chakra ? Depuis quand le village de Konoha avait-il de tel ninja dans ses rangs ? C'était impossible !

Profitant du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas la cible du jeune ninja de la feuille, les ninjas de la Bratva fuirent par l'unique sortie du bâtiment. Leur vie valait mieux qu'affronter un tel monstre ?

-Je vais te tuer, Mangetsu… Souffla Naruto, d'une voix légèrement grave et déchirée par la douleur.

Sa gorge l'irritait. Du sang coulait de ses gencives et de ses oreilles. La souffrance était vraiment extrême…

Le ninja de la Bratva ricana.

-Tu veux me tuer? Tu n'as pas réussi à me toucher depuis qu'on combat... Ne soit pas présomptueux ! Le chakra ne fait pas tout! Répondit le bretteur de talent.

Ses doigts se crispaient sur le pommeau de l'arme…

-Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour assez de Chakra pour utiliser cette attaque convenablement… Souffla Naruto, attirant le regard surpris de Mangetsu.

La légendaire Kusanagi doubla de volume, recouverte du chakra Futon que Naruto utilisait. Le chakra n'ayant pas de poids, la lame n'avait pas pris un gramme…

\- Technique à un sabre : La rose des vents !

Le garçon s'élança vers Mangetsu, lame en avant. Puis tout s'enchaina ! La lame de Naruto s'élança vers le ciel avant d'immédiatement repartir dans le sens inverse. Semblant être guidé par les vents eux-mêmes, la lame bougea immédiatement vers la droite avant de reprendre le sens inverse… Ce mouvement s'enchainait à une vitesse surprenante !

Dans une succession de mouvements surprenants et surtout opposé dans leur direction, la lame semblait attaquer dans plusieurs directions en même temps, se dirigeant vers les quatre points cardinaux…  
Une personne extérieur, voyant l'attaque, ne verrait que des mouvements désordonnés, sans but réels.

Pourtant, quatre lames de vents s'étaient élancées dans un même mouvement, toutes portées par la vitesse d'exécution, le chakra du garçon et la puissance du vent…

Un bruit brut se fit entendre alors que Mangetsu Houzuki était repoussé contre le mur du bâtiment. Son arme était juste devant lui, le protégeant. Encore debout, l'homme tenait…

Ses deux armes étaient abimés en leur centre, ayant prit le plus gros de l'attaque…

-Est-ce tout ce que tu peux faire, gamin ? Ricana Mangetsu, se relevant lentement avant de se remettre en position, le visage calme.

Il disparu dans une flaque d'eau.

Naruto grimaça avant de laisser tomber un genou au sol. Il venait de tout utiliser dans cette attaque. Cette dernière utilisait une telle quantité de chakra qu'elle laissait son utilisateur complètement hors combat…

Il avait agit bien trop vite, sans réfléchir. Il avait utilisé une technique éprouvante qui consommait beaucoup de chakra.

Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé avant…

Dans son esprit, cette statue ressemblant à un crapaud lui avait permis de découvrir et d'apprendre cette technique que Kurama savait utiliser. Plus il apprenait des attaques, et plus le jeune chuunin voyait la puissance de ce fameux Kurama…

Et pour la première fois, il avait lancé une telle attaque !

Et pourtant, elle avait échoué.

Le rire de Mangetsu se fit entendre alors qu'il était adossé au mur à quelques mètres de Naruto. Il saignait légèrement au niveau de l'arcade. Le ninja de la bratva s'était éloigné du garçon, tout de même surpris de s'être fait toucher par cette attaque.

Difficilement, Naruto se releva… Il mit sa main dans son dos, prêt à attraper sa seconde épée.

Seule sa volonté lui permettait de rester éveillé ! Son adversaire était bien trop puissant pour lui. Comment un ninja pouvait-il être si puissant. Naruto n'était même pas un adversaire pour Mangetsu.

-Technique à deux sabres…

Le chakra corrosif disparut immédiatement, comme s'il avait été absorbé par l'épée que le garçon venait d'attraper. Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris. En attrapant son sabre, il avait sacrifié son unique chance de gagner. Le chakra de la pillule avait été absorbé par le sabre.

Naruto tomba à genou dans un cri de douleur. Ses deux lames en mains, il tomba en avant. Ses jointures serraient encore les deux armes.

Il était à sec de chakra.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il allait mourir. Il soupira, au moins, il s'était battu jusqu'au bout.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il les rouvrit, regardant devant lui. Là, Mangetsu était debout, figé. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, alors qu'à travers sa poitrine, deux pointes étaient visibles.

Un être fait de terre et de pierre était présent derrière le ninja de Kiri, et les deux bras de l'être avaient fini le travail en traversant le torse du ninja.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce que c'était?

Sous l'être de pierre, d'innombrables sceaux étaient présents, semblant guider ce dernier.

Naruto croisa le regard de Mangetsu.

Ce dernier était figé par la surprise et la douleur. Comment pouvait-il se faire battre par ce gamin ? Comment avait-il invoqué ce golem de pierre sans même dépenser de chakra? Pourquoi cet endroit lui obéissait entièrement? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?  
Il avait perdu...

L'éclat dans ses yeux disparut subitement alors que son corps était recouvert de sceau. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait rien fait.

Le cri de Naruto se fit soudainement entendre. Une terrible douleur déchirait les entrailles du chuunin de Konoha.

En sang, Naruto était au sol… Sa peau était brulée ou bien même absente à certains endroits.

Le Chuunin de Konoha criait de douleur…

Le corps de Mangetsu se figea lentement avant de s'arrêter finalement de bouger.

Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il était figé avec un visage qui prouvait sa fierté…

L'esprit de Mangetsu n'était plus.

Naruto tenta de se relever, en vain, continuant de crier.

-Kimi, il est encore vivant ! Occupe-toi de lui !

Sephia venait d'apparaitre. Elle s'approcha du golem de pierre. Dans un nuage de fumée, il disparut dans un parchemin.

Elle revint immédiatement vers Kimi, prête à aider Naruto.

-Ce garçon a enclenché les défenses du poste avancé... Par quel miracle connaissait-il ça? Termina Sephia avant de poser ses mains sur le torse du garçon, lui transmettant du chakra.

A l'extérieur, les anbus venaient déjà de prendre le contrôle de la zone, recouvrant sur quelques mètres le terrain autour d'eux. Quelques sous-fifres de la Bratva étaient au sol, mort.

Ils entouraient le bâtiment, ne pouvant entrer.

Après quelques secondes, une femme rousse apparut à travers la porte. Elle fut immédiatement menacée par une arme.

Sans peur, elle fixa les anbus.

-Si vous avez un Médecin, Anbu de Konoha... Votre ami est blessé !

Le chef anbu fit un signe à ses coéquipiers, qui se dirigèrent vers la porte du bâtiment, qui cette fois s'était ouverte.

L'anbu en chef de la mission regardait la scène, complètement surpris. Le bretteur de Kiri était déjà battu et son corps était figé. Il n'était resté debout que par fierté, préférant mourir dans la position de chef…

Naruto Namikaze était au sol, et une jeune fille blonde essayait de le soigner. Un anbu s'élança immédiatement, prêtant main forte à la jeune chuunin d'Uzu.

Comment un simple Chuunin de treize ans avait-il pu abattre un ninja tel que Mangetsu Houzuki ? Ces deux femmes l'avaient-ils aidé?

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda subitement le chef anbu, reprenant conscience de la situation.

Les deux anbus s'étant dirigés vers Naruto répondirent immédiatement.

-Il n'a plus le moindre chakra… On transmet le notre pour qu'il survive ! Sa peau est complètement brûler sur la plus grande partie de son corps ! C'était comme si…

-…Un chakra corrosif l'avait entouré… Souffla une voix, attirant immédiatement les anbus.

Sephia regardait la scène. Menacé par un anbu, elle ne bougeait pas de peur de se faire couper par l'anbu.

-Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama immédiatement Asuma, soulagé de voir que Naruto était vivant.

Kimi était livide, regardant Naruto, apeurée. Elle avait laissé sa place à l'anbu. Sephia, elle, semblait déjà être plus sûre d'elle. Elle regardait le jounin de Konoha.

-Nous sommes celles qui ont aidé Naruto-sama…

Asuma plissa les yeux, surpris. Il ne baissa pas son arme pour autant…

-Attachez-les ! S'exclama subitement le chef anbu. "Tant qu'on ne sait pas plus de choses sur ce qu'il s'est passé, elles seront nos prisonniers".

Les deux ninjas d'Uzushio n'essayèrent même pas de se défendre, se laissant faire par les anbus. Elles furent emmenées au pied du mur, entouré par deux des ninjas des services spéciaux.

-Ikari ! Envoie un message à Konoha leur indiquant que le frère est mort, et que Naruto Namikaze est vivant…

Sephia Uzumi cligna des yeux surpris. Le garçon Namikaze venait de bouger, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Ce gamin arrivait réellement à bouger ? Comment faisait-il pour bouger alors qu'il avait été en contact durant plusieurs minutes avec le chakra de Kyuubi lui-même ?

Sa peau était brulée... C'était impossible qu'il puisse déjà bouger.

-Naruto ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Asuma.

Le garçon ouvrit un œil, souriant.

-Asuma-sensei… Vous êtes vivant… Souffla le garçon avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Plusieurs ninjas ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Ce gamin pensait encore à ses coéquipiers alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait été au bord de la mort…

Ce gamin était impressionnant !

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, un homme regardait la scène avec la plus grande discrétion qu'il avait. Il n'en revenait pas.

Mangetsu Houzuki n'était plus et avait été éliminé par Konoha…

Il n'avait pas pu voir le combat, mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Les deux filles du village des tourbillons n'avaient pas les capacités pour. Ce garçon non plus pourtant, mais il avait réussi.

L'homme cracha au sol à la simple présence de ce mot dans ces pensées. Il haïssait les villages et encore plus Konoha qui croyait le plus à la bonté du monde Shinobi…

Il haïssait ces ninjas aux grands cœurs…

Il soupira avant de s'éloigner.

A ses pieds, deux ninjas étaient morts, égorgés. Ces deux là l'avaient bien servi… Ils lui avaient donné toutes les informations nécessaires. Ce gamin qui avait provoqué cette terrible attaque était Naruto Namikaze…

C'était ce jeune Chuunin qui avait tué Mangetsu Houzuki, l'un des capitaines de la Bratva.

Ce gamin pouvait être fier de lui!

Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter de pouvoir réussir cet exploit…

Dans un shunshin no Jutsu, l'homme disparu…


	18. Chapter 17 : Le châtiment d'une feuille

**Bonjour à tous  
Merci de lire et pour tout ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot, un plus grand merci encore !  
C'est grâce à vous que l'on se motive à écrire et à avancer dans les histoires !**

Il pleuvait sur le village de la feuille…

Il pleuvait même à torrent sur ce magnifique village qu'était celui de Konoha. De temps en temps, un ninja bondissait de toit en toit pour accomplir une mission ou bien même pour simplement rentrer chez lui.

Ces derniers avaient eux aussi besoin de repos.

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis la disparition du déserteur Mangetsu Houzuki. Le village de Kiri avait été immédiatement informé de la mort de l'un de ses ninjas pour finalement comprendre la situation. Mangetsu avait agi dans l'ombre pour la Bratva tout en restant dans les rangs du village de la brume. Peu d'informations étaient sorties devant le mutisme des ninjas de Konoha présents, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas caché le fait qu'ils avaient éliminé le bretteur.

Les relations entre les deux villages allaient être difficiles durant quelques temps. Il fallait juste qu'aucunes autres rencontres litigieuses n'aient lieux.

Ainsi, une prime bien méritée avait été donné à l'homme qui avait réussi à faire disparaitre le légendaire bretteur de la brume. Le ninja chargé de venir récupérer le corps avait été bien surpris de voir un simple gamin qui n'avait pas encore quatorze ans.  
Bien sûr, il y avait quelques Anbus de Konoha présents, mais ces derniers avaient assurés que c'était grâce à cet enfant et uniquement grâce à lui que Mangetsu n'était plus une menace, rendant le ninja de la brume encore plus septique!

Mangetsu Houzuki, l'un des terribles spadassins de Kiri venait de disparaitre de la circulation grâce à la main de cet adolescent ?

Il y avait forcément un piège!

Aujourd'hui, pour ne pas changer, Naruto Namikaze se trouvait à l'hôpital de Konoha. Son état n'avait pas été si complexe que prévu. Soigné à temps par les deux anbus, il avait pu se rétablir à une vitesse impressionnante.

Et pour Naruto, le plus important, c'était que Kurama l'avait une nouvelle fois aidé, même si c'était une aide involontaire.

En utilisant les techniques au sabre, et en empoignant le sabre de Kurama, tout le chakra démoniaque et corrosif avait été aspiré par l'arme.

Il se demandait tout de même d'où venait cette espèce de Golem de Pierre qui était venu de nulle part et ce simple manque d'informations le tiraillait.

Un nouvel aspect de l'épée avait été découvert. Cette dernière n'agissait pas tant que c'était du chakra de la famille Uzumaki ou Namikaze. Ainsi, le Chakra démoniaque transmis par la pilule avait été aspiré à une vitesse folle, protégeant Naruto involontairement de sa dangerosité…

Le garçon avait été ravi du rapport transmis par Tsunade.

Il avait été aussi surpris de voir que la légendaire Sannin pouvait prendre l'arme dans ses mains. Avait-elle du sang Namikaze ou bien du sang Uzumaki dans les veines ? Etait-ce réellement l'ADN Uzumaki ou bien Namikaze qui lui permettait d'utiliser son arme?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le garçon ne se leva pas de son lit. Tsunade lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de repos et elle l'avait déjà suffisamment sermonné depuis son arrivé dans cette chambre.

Il soupira.

-Entrez ! Souffla le jeune chuunin de Konoha.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer quelques personnes dans la chambre. Un sourire traversa immédiatement le visage de Naruto. Il venait de reconnaitre une partie des genins de sa promotion. Ino et Hinata étaient en tête de file.

-Bonjour Naruto-kun ! S'exclamèrent en même temps ses deux coéquipières, agrandissant encore plus le sourire du jeune Namikaze.

Les deux jeunes filles s'élancèrent immédiatement vers le jeune Namikaze, le serrant dans leur bras énergiquement. Derrière eux, d'autres Rookies regardaient la scène plus ou moins amusés.

-Vraiment immature… Souffla une voix, attirant le regard de Naruto.

Le jeune Namikaze se tourna vers la dites voix, fronçant les sourcils. Sasuke Uchiwa était là, présent dans la pièce. Si c'était pour sortir ce genre de phrase, il pouvait rester dehors.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, Uchiwa…

Une grimace moqueuse traversa le visage du porteur de Sharingan.

-Je ne voulais pas venir, Namikaze…

Du pouce, Sasuke Uchiwa montra son ombre. Cette dernière était liée à celle de Shikamaru. Il aurait pu forcer sa fuite, mais semblait avoir un début de contamination de la flemme du jeune Nara.  
Travail d'équipe qu'ils disaient...

Sakura Haruno, entre ses deux coéquipiers, regardait la scène, sans un mot. D'un côté, elle enviait Hinata et Ino. La bonne entente était omniprésente dans l'équipe numéro dix.

Son équipe à elle était totalement différente. Une rivalité presque malsaine était apparue après la promotion de Shikamaru!

-Tu sors bientôt de l'hôpital ? Demanda subitement Shikamaru qui s'était accoudé à l'un des murs de la chambre, déjà ennuyé par la situation.

Son regard scrutateur fixait Naruto.

Un léger sourire traversa le visage du Namikaze alors qu'il repoussait lentement ses deux coéquipières. Sans se préoccuper de regard des différentes jeunes femmes se trouvant dans sa chambre, le garçon enleva son T-shirt. Il était temps de montrer ses cicatrices et de se faire mousser.

Tous les jeunes ninjas écarquillèrent les yeux. En effet, le torse de Naruto, finement musclé était d'une couleur rouge clair. La peau était légèrement brûlée sur toute la poitrine du garçon…

Qui est cet homme que Naruto avait affronté?

-Et encore, cette couleur rosée, c'est après les soins de Tsunade-sama !

Le chakra déversé par la pilule avait vraiment détérioré la peau du jeune homme, la brulant légèrement. La grande concentration de chakra avait empêché la douleur durant son combat.

Et c'était pour ça que malgré les soins de Tsunade, il était encore à l'hôpital après cinq longues journées…

-J'en ai encore pour quelques jours… S'exclama Naruto, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Ino et Hinata étaient livides, effrayées. Leur coéquipier n'avait pas du tout bronché lorsqu'elles l'avaient pris dans leur bras alors que sa peau était brulée. Sakura, la main sur la bouche regardait le blond, hébétée.

Ce dernier avait affronté un serpent géant sans se faire blesser. Qui avait-il affronté pour être si durement touché ?

Shikamaru Nara, silencieux et en pleine réflexion, regardait son collègue Chuunin. Cela ne concordait pas avec les histoires qu'il avait entendu précédemment. Il était pourtant sûr que Naruto avait affronté un ninja de Kiri spécialisé dans ninjutsu aquatique et l'utilisation des sabres…

Comment pouvait-il être brûlé sur une telle surface de peau ? Il avait été ébouillanté ou quoi?

Sasuke Uchiwa fixait Naruto d'un regarda surpris et pour une fois il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de mépris présent sur son visage. Il avait toujours pris le Namikaze pour un simple idiot. Plus les jours avançaient, et plus le jeune ninja blond l'impressionnait!

Un léger tremblement traversa les membres du descendant des Sharingans. Une vie de ninja ! C'était ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui-même, mais avec de telles blessures, est ce que ça valait le coup?

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Souffla Sasuke, toujours aussi tremblant.

Naruto regarda l'homme qu'il considérait aussi bien comme un rival que comme un ami,.

-Mangetsu Houzuki ! Souffla Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait détesté l'homme qui avait été son adversaire. Il avait peut-être été un ninja de talent mais était un être tout à fait détestable. Sans cœur, méprisable et avare, le bretteur de Kiri avait été ce que Naruto détestait.

Les différents jeunes ninjas se trouvant dans la chambre de Naruto haussèrent les épaules. Même Shikamaru ne connaissait pas cet homme. A moins que…

Le jeune Nara se passa la main dans les cheveux. Les différentes informations qu'il avait obtenues durant les derniers jours indiquaient que Naruto avait réussi à faire jeu égal avec un jounin de Kiri pouvant maitriser l'art du sabre…

-Un des sept ? S'inquiéta Shikamaru, légèrement livide.

Un sourire impressionné traversa le visage de Naruto en regardant le descendant Nara. Il était toujours surpris par les liens que Shikamaru pouvait faire avec si peu d'informations. Sans ajouter un mot, Naruto acquiesça.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer des médic-nins de Konoha.

-Allez les enfants ! Votre ami a besoin de soin…

Parmi les murmures de protestations des différentes personnes se trouvant dans la chambre de Naruto, on entendit très clairement un « Ce n'est pas mon ami, on m'a forcé à venir » traverser la pièce.

Le jeune Namikaze ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air grognon de Sasuke. Au final, il était sûr que ce dernier l'appréciait un minimum.

Tsunade entra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, croisant les rookies qui allaient dans le sens inverse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Naruto était torse-nu.

-Alors, gamin ! On essaye d'impressionner les filles en montrant ses blessures ?

Le visage de Naruto devint aussi rouge que son torse alors que les différentes infirmières se moquaient ouvertement du jeune homme.

A l'extérieur, les genins suivaient Shikamaru, curieux de comprendre les derniers mots du Nara. Que voulait-il dire par l'un des sept ?

Sasuke Uchiwa marchait lentement, rapidement suivi par les trois jeunes filles qui semblaient discuter de la situation.

Tout devant eux, songeur, Shikamaru marchait d'un pas assez rapide, changeant de son comportement habituel.

-Nara… Souffla subitement Sasuke, stoppant ainsi la marche des jeunes ninjas.

Ino et Hinata furent vraiment surpris de l'entente des deux coéquipiers. Shikamaru s'arrêta, regardant Sasuke.

-Uchiwa…

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, gênée par cette ambiance pesante. Elle n'arrivait pas à les rapprocher.

-Qui est ce Mangetsu Houzuki et qui sont ces sept ?

Shikamaru regarda tour à tour les autres ninjas qui attendaient qu'il parle. Il eut un léger sourire devant la nonchalance caché sur le visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier essayait de cacher ses émotions, mais semblait vraiment être intéressé par Naruto en tant que ninja!

-Avez-vous entendu parler des Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū ? Demanda subitement le descendant de la famille Nara.

Sakura et Ino se regardèrent, surprise. Aucune des deux ne semblaient connaitre ces gens. Hinata mit sa main devant sa bouche alors que Sasuke était devenu d'un blanc laiteux.

-Et bien, avec la mort de Mangetsu Houzuki, actuellement ils sont au maximum six dans leur groupe!

Puis sans un mot, Shikamaru s'éloigna, laissant les quatre genins ensemble. Sasuke était figé, regardant le mur face à lui. Une légère aura émana de son corps alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital en courant. Naruto l'avait dépassé ! Il stagnait !

Hinata n'avait toujours pas réagit. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas…

-Hinata, tu nous expliques ? Demanda subitement Ino, intéressée voire même inquiète par l'histoire qu'elle allait entendre.

La jeune Hyuuga regarda ses deux amies, toujours aussi surprise par la révélation de Shikamaru.

-Les sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri sont des ninjas d'élite du Pays de l'Eau, porteurs d'épées légendaires et meurtrières. Il y a de nombreuses légendes sur leur puissance et surtout sur leur excellence dans l'art du Kenjutsu…

La jeune fille aux yeux blancs songeait maintenant à son coéquipier.

-Et il semblerait que Naruto en ait battu un en combat singulier ce qui est tout simplement impossible à imaginer!

Ino et Sakura acquiescèrent lentement, ne réalisant pas l'exploit que Naruto venait de réaliser. Elles ne connaissaient pas la légende de ces sept ninjas mais elles imaginaient le niveau du jeune Namikaze.

Enfin, imaginait juste...

Une nouvelle fois, Naruto venait de faire un grand pas dans le monde ninja!

La chambre de Naruto avait retrouvé son calme. Le départ des médecins et de Tsunade avait laissé le Namikaze, seul. Et là, le garçon pouvait dire qu'il s'ennuyait vraiment.

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'entrainer ni de sortir de l'hôpital à cause des soins donnés par Tsunade. En effet, le garçon, torse-nu, était recouvert d'un baume soignant les brûlures.

Lentement, le jeune chuunin de Konoha s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur.

L'ennui était le plus grand ennemi d'un garçon de treize ans!

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Cinq personnes entrèrent sans un mot dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Naruto eut un sourire en reconnaissant la personne qui dirigeait la troupe.

Jiraiya, Hokage de Konoha, venait d'arriver, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Il se retint de serrer le garçon dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir vivant après une telle mission. Durant quelques heures, il avait cru à la mort du jeune ninja!

-Je suis content de te revoir, Naruto! S'exclama le Sannin, légèrement ému.

Le Namikaze regarda derrière le dirigeant de Konoha, reconnaissant la plus grande partie des autres personnes se trouvant maintenant dans sa chambre.

Les deux conseillers de Jiraiya étaient là, eux aussi. Homura Mitokado et Kohura Utatane semblaient suivre le sannin comme son ombre. Finalement, les deux dernières personnes étaient inconnues de Naruto.

En effet, les deux anbus, membre de la garde personnel de Jiraiya, étaient masqués.

-Tes blessures se guérissent, gamin ? Continua Jiraiya, prenant maintenant un ton mi-moqueur, mi-paternel.

Naruto, sourire aux lèvres, acquiesça lentement avant de s'incliner devant les deux conseillers. Ces derniers regardaient le jeune chuunin, silencieux et le visage inexpressif.

-Tsunade-sama m'a ordonné de rester jusqu'à ce soir à l'hôpital. Il faudra juste que je revienne durant quelques jours pour des soins supplémentaires !

Jiraiya se contenta d'acquiescer. Avec la présence des deux conseillers, il ne pouvait prendre la parole comme il le souhaitait ce qui ne l'enchantait pas réellement.

-Et c'est tant mieux, Naruto ! S'exclama d'une voix sèche, la vieille conseillère, Koharu faisant grimacer l'Hokage.

Complètement surpris par l'attitude de la vieille femme, Naruto la fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

-Aucune mission ne vous sera donnée durant les deux prochains mois et le rang maximum de la mission durant la prochaine année sera le rang C ! Termina finalement l'ancienne coéquipière du Sandaime Hokage, figeant totalement Naruto.

Quoi? Pourquoi était-il confiné au village ? Le jeune chuunin regarda les cinq adultes, le regard mauvais. Seul Jiraiya semblait peiné par cette annonce.

-En effet, en vous sacrifiant pour Konoha, vous avez respecté la volonté du feu ! Vous avez préféré protéger vos coéquipiers ! Cependant, vous avez aussi mis de côté la mission !

C'était maintenant au tour d'Homura de prendre la parole, le visage tout aussi sérieux. Le regard de Naruto était maintenant vraiment sombre!

-Certes, vous avez permis la réussite de la mission en éliminant Mangetsu Houzuki, l'un des instigateurs de ce marché parallèle à Nami No Kuni. Pour cette raison, votre sanction est réduite, et vous effectuerez tout de même une mission pour le village !

Un léger sourire traversa le visage de Naruto, cela le soulageait.

-Vous assisterez les professeurs de l'académie en tant que ninja de terrain durant quelques jours !

Le visage de Naruto devint livide. Mais… Pourtant, il avait agi pour Konoha. Il avait agit pour ses coéquipiers ! Le jeune Namikaze baissa les yeux, les pensées mauvaises. Il ne devait pas leur répondre pour ne pas aggraver sa situation.

-Votre sanction se terminera dans un an jour pour jour sauf si une requête est demandée et acceptée par la majorité du conseil…

Sans un mot, les deux conseillers sortirent de la chambre du garçon. Seul Jiraiya et les deux anbus étaient encore présents. Légèrement grimaçant, Jiraiya regardait son filleul.

-J'ai fait mon maximum, Naruto. Au début, tu devais rester six mois au village sans faire la moindre mission et faire des requêtes de rang C au maximum durant deux ans ! Cependant, ma plaidoirie, celle de ton équipe et celle des huit anbus engagés dans la mission ont réussi à diminuer ta peine !

Naruto acquiesça lentement. Il était flatté qu'on l'ait aidé, mais cela n'atténuait pas la punition à ses yeux. Ces conseillers, un de ces quatre, ils allaient l'entendre !

-Soigne-toi bien, Naruto… Ces deux mois vont passer très vite tu vas voir !

L'Hokage s'éloigna, rapidement suivi par ses ninjas d'élites.

A l'extérieur, Jiraiya soupira sous le regard étonné de ses deux gardes du corps. Un léger sourire traversa son visage alors qu'il secouait la tête, dépité.

-Homura et Koharu ont vraiment joué leur rôle à la perfection, souffla le vieil homme sous le regard encore plus surpris de ses anbus.

Ces deux derniers se regardèrent un instant.

-Désolé de vous interrompre Hokage-sama, mais que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda subitement l'anbu de droite.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire intrigant.

-C'est pour son bien qu'on le fait rester à Konoha…

Jiraiya laissa un temps de silence avant de reprendre la parole.

-… En éliminant l'un des sept bretteurs de Kiri, même si celui-ci était un déserteur, Naruto s'est mis de nombreux ninjas de ce village à dos ! Il faut qu'il soit oublié et deux mois, c'est bien le minimum!

L'anbu acquiesça subitement. C'était vrai… Après tout, Naruto n'avait que treize ans ! Même s'il était impressionnant pour son âge, il valait mieux garder sous son aile un tel ninja.

-Et puis, il ne vaut mieux pas le mettre en danger vu son potentiel… Termina Jiraiya, la voix basse.

Les deux anbus se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Cependant, cette fois, aucun des deux ne posa la question.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Naruto avait pu passer la nuit chez lui pour son grand bonheur et celui de sa mère. Cette dernière commençait à en avoir marre que le garçon passe ses nuits à l'Hôpital.

Depuis la fin de l'examen chuunin, le garçon avait passé la plupart de ses nuits dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il était vrai que la vie de ninja était dangereuse. Cependant, Naruto semblait attirer les ennuis, tout comme elle et Minato.

Le garçon était maintenant levé, grimaçant. Habillé de l'habituel uniforme des chuunins, le garçon était maintenant devant l'académie ninja. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu genin, il allait de nouveau accompagner sa sœur à l'académie.

Cependant, cette fois, il allait faire partie du côté professeur de l'académie, enfin, professeur adjoint ! Ayant rejoint ses amis, sa jeune sœur Miruko continuait pourtant à le fixer. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle…

Presque tous les étudiants le faisaient. Maintenant qu'il regardait plus précisément l'académie. Plus de trois cents jeunes étudiants étaient présents sur trois classes. Et pourtant, il était sûr qu'il y avait bien plus d'élèves que ça.

La sonnerie se fit entendre, attirant tous les élèves. Une dizaine de chuunins arrivèrent, ne surprenant même pas Naruto. Le jeune Namikaze qui s'était posé contre un mur en attendant le début des cours se releva finalement prêt pour sa punition.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les jeunes élèves le fixer.

-Naruto-kun !

Une voix masculine venait d'appeler le jeune Namikaze, attirant ainsi son regard. Iruka Imuno, l'un des professeurs de cette académie, venait de l'appeler. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant son ancien instituteur.

C'était la première fois qu'il souriait depuis le début de la journée, le garçon s'approcha du professeur.

-J'ai été convoqué par Jiraiya-sama hier soir. Je suis content que ce soit toi qu'il ait choisi!

Naruto était maintenant face à Iruka. Les jeunes élèves et les chuunins regardaient la scène, curieux.

-Donc, comme prévu, tu me seconderas en tant que professeur aujourd'hui en mettant en avant les expériences de terrain que tu as pu rencontrer !

Le jeune Namikaze acquiesça, alors que les chuunins plus âgés que lui le regardaient étrangement. Que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi seul Iruka était-il au courant ? N'était-il pas un peu jeune pour parler de son expérience sur le terrain ?

Les élèves rentrèrent finalement dans l'académie, rejoignant leur classe. Sans un mot de plus, Naruto suivit Iruka jusqu'à sa salle. Revenir dans cet établissement embêtait vraiment le jeune chuunin. S'il avait fait tous ces efforts pour en sortir, ça ne l'enchantait pas d'y retourner !

Aux côtés d'Iruka, Naruto regardait les élèves devant lui. Il en reconnu certains de vue. Un léger sourire traversa son visage lorsqu'il vit sa sœur cadette dans cette salle de classe.

-Bonjour à tous, les enfants ! S'exclama subitement, Iruka, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

Les élèves hésitaient entre regarder ce jeune inconnu blond et leur professeur. Un sourire conciliant était présent sur le visage d'Iruka.

-Aujourd'hui et pour quelques jours, Naruto m'assistera dans mes cours…

Naruto eut un léger sourire avant de saluer de la tête les différents élèves.

-Mais pour commencer, mon nouvel assistant et ancien élève – Iruka eut un sourire moqueur- va se présenter ! Vous pourrez lui poser des questions si vous le souhaiter !

Le silence s'installa immédiatement alors que Naruto croisa le regard d'Iruka, surpris. Il devait déjà parler devant tous ces élèves ? Mais cela venait juste de commencer. Le regard insistant du professeur poussa Naruto à parler.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Naruto Namikaze, j'ai treize ans et je suis Chuunin de Konoha, et comme l'a dit Iruka-sensei, je serais ici avec vous durant quelques jours.

Le jeune Namikaze était complètement perdu. Si vous le lâchiez dans un champ de bataille, il aurait été moins perdu. Plusieurs rires se firent entendre. Naruto leva les yeux vers les élèves. Il fut surpris de voir certains doigts moqueurs.

-Et oui, vous avez raison ! Miruko est ma petite sœur mais elle est une élève tout comme vous !

Iruka acquiesça lentement, surpris de l'assurance que Naruto venait de prendre durant ces quelques secondes. Plusieurs mains se levèrent immédiatement. Les élèves semblaient intéresser pour poser des questions.

L'homme à la cicatrice ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la réaction des élèves. Le jeune Namikaze désigna rapidement un élève.

-Naruto-sensei…

Le jeune chuunin haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'appellation « sensei ».

-… Comment pouvez-vous être un ninja d'expérience alors que vous êtes si jeune…

Une grimace traversa le visage de Naruto alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille qui venait de lui poser cette question. Cette dernière, petite et brune portait une paire de lunette trop grande pour elle.

Le blond soupira. Autant répondre franchement…

-J'ai été sanctionné par le conseil de Konoha pour mauvaise conduite durant une mission! Je dois surement être un exemple à ne pas suivre et donc d'un certain côté une expérience à raconter !

Iruka se figea subitement. Il n'était pas au courant de la situation. Les élèves regardaient Naruto, complètement surpris. Ce fut Miruko qui était la plus choquée. Son frère avait été sanctionné ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ? Naruto ne lui avait rien dit.

Une seconde main se leva, et Naruto indiqua à l'élève de parler. Sans un mot, Iruka recula pour s'installer sur son bureau. Il était intrigué par la suite et se demandait comment Naruto allait-il réagir face à ça ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous été sanctionné, Naruto-sensei ? Vous avez désobéit à un ordre direct ? Vous avez fuit lors d'un combat ? Ricana un garçon assez imposant, fier de sa question.

Un sourire triste traversa le visage de Naruto alors qu'un garçon un peu plus grand que les autres faisant parti du clan Akimichi venait de prendre la parole.

-Pour faire simple ! Commença Naruto. « J'ai voulu me sacrifier pour que mes équipiers blessés puissent fuir, oubliant ainsi la mission ».

Iruka grinça des dents. Une des vérités du monde ninja venait d'être donnée par Naruto. La mission passait avant le reste…

-Sacrifier ? Mais pourtant vous êtes vivant ! S'étonna le même garçon, semblant être un peu moins docile que les autres.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Iruka. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, laissant la voie libre au jeune Namikaze.

-J'ai eu de la chance! Nos ennemis, même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous n'ont pas pensé à une contre-attaque de notre part !

L'Akimichi eut un rire moqueur. Il regarda Naruto, amusé.

-Une contre attaque ? Seul ? Et vous êtes encore vivant ? Arrêtez de vous moquer de nous! On n'est peut-être que des étudiants, mais on n'est pas bête pour autant !

Naruto acquiesça sans le moindre sourire. Iruka frappa dans ses mains, souriant. Il voyait là une bonne leçon pour les étudiants.

-C'est parfait ! s'exclama subitement le plus vieux des deux chuunins, souriant.

Le ninja à la cicatrice semblait toujours aussi enjoué de faire son cours.

-Quels sont les possibilités pour un ninja seul de faire la différence face à un groupe ?

Les élèves regardèrent le professeur, surpris. Iruka voulait vraiment leur faire cours malgré la présence de ce ninja? Il abusait... Cependant, cela prouvait une chose. L'histoire de ce jeune chuunin blond semblait être véridique.

-Des stratégies et des pièges ? Souffla un garçon.

Ce dernier, brun et le regard sombre, venait de parler calmement. Naruto reconnu rapidement l'Uchiwa qui l'avait combattu avec sa sœur et celle d'Hinata.

-Exact, même si je préfèrerais plus de précisions de ta part, Imano ! Commenta le professeur, plutôt d'accord avec son élève.

Iruka regarda les autres élèves, attendant d'autres réponses. Il adorait questionner ses élèves.

-Les prendre par surprise ? Tenta une autre voix, attirant le regard de tout le monde.

Miruko Namikaze venait de prendre la parole. Un sourire traversa le visage de Naruto, satisfait de la réponse. Iruka acquiesça lentement.

-Bonne réponse, Miruko ! Voici les deux techniques principales…

Naruto fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur, la faisant immédiatement rougir.

-Mais il manque le plus important ! Termina Naruto, étonnant aussi Iruka.

Où Naruto voulait-il en venir ? En dehors de la force brute il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Et parler de la puissance d'un ninja n'était pas recommandé face à un groupe de jeunes ninjas…

-Il faut faire croire à ses adversaires qu'ils pourront perdre, termina finalement Naruto, provoquant quelques grimaces chez les jeunes étudiants.

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait comprendre ce que voulait dire Naruto.

Iruka le regarda étrangement…

-Il faut leur faire peur ? Tenta Miruko, adressant immédiatement la parole à son frère.

Naruto acquiesça, souriant. Il tourna la tête vers Iruka avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait montrer un exemple.

-Entre autre et je vais vous montrer tout de suite ce que je veux dire…

Le garçon se frotta rapidement les manches avant de regarder ses élèves d'un jour.

-A votre avis, serais-je capable de gagner un combat contre l'intégralité de cette classe ?

Des rires se firent immédiatement entendre. Imaginer un garçon qui avait à peine un an de plus qu'eux les battre tous était impossible! Ils étaient plus de quarante élèves dans la classe, c'était tout simplement impossible.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Tout autour du jeune Chuunin, de nombreux clones apparurent. Habillés de l'uniforme Chuunin du village de la feuille, ces derniers se trouvaient sur tout le devant de la classe. Devant le manque de places, certains clones étaient positionnés sur les murs, s'y déplaçant aisément.

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre.

Sans un mot, tous les clones sortirent des armes de combat. Plusieurs d'entre eux venaient de faire apparaitre un sabre dans leur main!

Lentement, le véritable Naruto s'avança, le regard noir et sérieux. Il fixa volontairement le jeune Akimichi qui s'était moqué de lui. La tension avait tout de suite monté d'un cran devant la prestation spectaculaire de Naruto. Les étudiants étaient totalement paralysés par la situation. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce genre de face à face.

-Et là ? Demanda subitement Naruto, la voix d'une froideur surprenante.

Des frissons traversèrent les rangs des élèves. Même Iruka n'était pas à l'aise, entouré de tous ces clones. Il était peut-être plus expérimenté que Naruto, mais ce dernier était bien le ninja qu'on décrivait.

Un ninja ayant un talent pour tirer toutes les situations à son avantage. Et une nouvelle fois, il le prouvait !  
Pourtant, ces clones n'avaient qu'un faible pouvoir comparé à l'original...

Trois des étudiants regardaient la scène, encore plus surpris que les autres. Hanabi, Imano et Miruko, les trois élèves qui avaient défiés Naruto regardaient le Namikaze. Etait-il bien ce garçon qu'ils avaient affronté ? Lorsqu'il s'y mettait sérieusement, Naruto était totalement différent!

Plus aucun élève ne pensait à rire! En un instant, ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail devant eux.

Tous les clones disparurent subitement, calmant immédiatement la situation. Plus personne ne regardait Naruto comme un garçon qui avait simplement un an de plus qu'eux.

Iruka reprit finalement la parole, reprenant le contrôle de son auditoire. Décidément, les cours avec Naruto allaient être surprenant durant les quelques jours où il était avec eux!

Deux jours venaient de passer à une vitesse folle. Naruto, obligé de venir à l'académie en tant qu'intervenant, n'y allait plus à contrecœur. Il appréciait la compagnie d'Iruka, et les élèves étaient agréables. Ils avaient immédiatement changé de comportement après la démonstration de force du jeune homme.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour du jeune Namikaze.

Les cours commençaient dans une vingtaine de minutes, et Miruko Namikaze suivait son frère en trainant les pieds. Naruto, lui, avançait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Habillé d'une simple tenue de chuunin, il savait que c'était sa dernière journée de « punition » réelle.

Après, il aurait de nombreux jours pour être avec son équipe ou bien encore s'entrainer.

Naruto remarqua immédiatement sa sœur. Pourquoi avançait-elle si lentement ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasses, Miruko ? Demanda subitement Naruto, s'arrêtant en même temps pour se retrouver à hauteur de sa petite soeur.

Miruko ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer lentement. Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna finalement vers son frère.

-Comment as-tu fais pour être si puissant et surtout si rapidement ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil, surpris par la question de la dernière des Namikaze. Un sourire traversa finalement le visage du garçon.

-Lorsque tu étais étudiant, tu n'étais pas aussi fort! De nombreuses personnes de ta classe te prenaient pour un idiot ! Et aujourd'hui, tu les surpasses… Même Sasuke-kun ne semble plus arriver à te suivre !

Naruto se mit face à sa sœur, toujours son léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Et puis, tout le monde parle de toi…

Cette fois-ci, Naruto fut complètement surpris. On parlait de lui ? Il n'avait jamais entendu cette information pourtant…

-J'ai entendu Iruka-sensei parler de toi aux autres enseignants. Il a vanté tes capacités ! Et puis, il y a toutes mes copines qui ont complètement oublié Sasuke-kun ou bien Imano-kun!

Une grimace traversa le visage de la jeune étudiante.

-Même Hanabi ne cesse de parler de toi, Pourquoi ?

Naruto s'approcha de sa sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras, tel le grand-frère qu'il était. Rapidement, il lui frotta les cheveux provoquant un grognement chez la jeune fille.

-Lorsqu'on est étudiant, les professeurs nous apprennent à devenir ninja, mais aussi limitent notre apprentissage du véritable art ninja…

La jeune rousse haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Lorsque tu deviendras Genin, tu seras sous la tutelle d'un ninja Supérieur, et avec lui, tu découvriras réellement la vie de ninja ! Tu deviendras rapidement une kunoichi impressionnante, Miruko!

Un léger sourire traversa le visage de la jeune fille. Naruto retrouvait la sœur qu'il avait toujours connu. Ils s'appréciaient énormément même s'ils se le disaient rarement.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda subitement Naruto, toujours aussi amusé par la situation.

Miruko releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son frère. Ce dernier souriait. Elle secoua finalement la tête.

-Parce que tu es et tu seras une Kunoichi de Konoha ! Tu es ma petite sœur, et une Namikaze! Mais tu as aussi le sang des Uzumaki en toi ! Et lorsque tu deviendras Genin, je t'expliquerai ce que ça signifie d'être descendant de ces deux familles !

Un magnifique sourire traversa le visage de la jeune fille. Son frère venait de la réconforter en simplement quelques mots.

Ils reprirent la route pour l'école, bien plus rapidement.

La matinée était commencée depuis déjà une heure environ. Naruto, assis dans un gradin, suivait le cours d'Iruka en attendant que ce dernier ne lui propose d'intervenir. Ce cours là l'intéressait particulièrement, parlant des anciens ninjas célèbres et des trésors shinobi perdus. Un véritable cours d'histoire mêlé à la mythologie shinobi. Peu de personnes pensaient que ce cours était utile…

Naruto songeait justement aux trois armes qu'il avait avec lui. **Kusanagi** , **Saemonzaburo** et **Hiramekarei** étaient trois armes de cet acabit selon les critères que le cours définissait. En effet, ces armes, semblant être vivantes, étaient des restes de l'ancien monde Shinobi!

D'innombrables armes, armures, et autres objets spéciaux existaient encore à travers le monde donnant ainsi une certaine fantaisie à ce continent de plus en plus basé sur la logique.

-… Bien sûr même si il y a beaucoup de légendes, certains de ces artefacts existent réellement ! Comme quoi, pour toute légende il y a une part de vérité…

Une main se leva parmi les élèves.

-Iruka-sensei ? Vous avez des exemples de ces armes?

Le professeur, tout d'abord surpris par la question acquiesça finalement.

-Bien sûr, Niki ! De nombreux ninjas se vantent d'avoir certaines de ces armes ! Ces dernières, plus ou moins légendaires, ont toutes leur propre histoire ! Elles sont toutes un morceau d'histoire qui permet à la légende de vivre !

Le Chuunin s'approcha du tableau avant d'écrire le nom du village du Sable.

-Sunagakure no Sato est connu pour ses marionnettes ! Mais on sait que certaines sont des armes légendaires. Par exemple, **Les dix pantins blancs de Chikamatsu** sont considérés comme des armes légendaires ! La légende raconte que son dernier utilisateur s'est emparé d'une forteresse ennemie grâce à cette arme !

Le professeur se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le tableau. Cette fois-ci, il venait d'inscrire le nom du village de la pierre.

-Iwagakure no Sato est le village le plus discret au niveau de ses armes. Actuellement, aucune de ses armes légendaires n'est officiellement reconnue par les autres villages!

Iruka se tourna vers le tableau, marquant le nom du village des nuages.

-Kumogakure no Sato est reconnu pour avoir les cinq outils du sage des six chemins! la corde de la clarté **Kōkinjō** , l'épée des sept étoiles **Shichiseiken** qui permet de maudire l'âme de son adversaire, la gourde pourpre **Benihisago** qui permet d'enregistrer et de sceller l'âme, l'éventail de feuilles de palme **Bashōsenqui** permet d'utiliser les cinq natures élémentaires et finalement le pot de purification ambré **Kohaku** **no jōhei** qui permet de sceller une personne qui répond à son nom lorsqu'on l'appelle…

Les élèves regardaient Iruka, surpris que ce dernier en connaisse autant sur le sujet. Naruto était lui aussi plutôt impressionné par la science qu'Iruka inculquait à ses élèves.

-Cependant, depuis que les brigades de Kinkaku et Ginkaku ont disparu juste après la mort de Nidaime Hokage-sama, ces armes ne sont plus réapparues.

Le professeur nota finalement au tableau le nom du village de la brume.

-Kirigakure est très réputé pour ses artefacts anciens. Leurs sept épées légendaires sont reconnues à travers le monde ! On connait leurs noms. **Samehada** , **Kubikiri** **Hōchō** , **Kiba** , **Kabutowari** , **Nuibari** , **Homatsu** et **Hiramekarei** ! Elles appartiennent à ce village depuis sa création et personne ne connait leur réelle origine!

Iruka eut un sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bien sûr, il existe aussi certains de ces artefacts à Konoha…

Le sourire du Chuunin était étincelant. Il semblait adorer les visages intéressés de ses élèves.

-La plus célèbre est **l'épée de Raijin** , utilisé par Nidaime Hokage-sama! On peut aussi parler du **Knogou** **Nyoi** de Sandaime Hokage-sama ou alors de la célèbre **Kusanagi** , légendaire arme de Konoha, volée par l'ex-sannin Orichimaru!

Naruto haussa un sourcil devant les révélations. La Kusanagi était une arme ayant appartenu à Konoha ? Il grimaça. Il ne devait pas la dévoiler sans avoir une véritable histoire à raconter pour son obtention. Cependant, voler un voleur était-il considéré comme un vol?

Les élèves étaient bouche-bée par les révélations d'Iruka. Leur professeur en savait vraiment beaucoup. Le chuunin eut un sourire, croisant le regard de Naruto. Le jeune Namikaze se leva immédiatement. S'il pouvait aider Iruka, cela rendrait le cours encore plus intéressant.

-Iruka-sensei, si vous me le permettez…

Naruto prit un petit rouleau accroché à sa ceinture. Devant le regard du Chuunin instructeur et des élèves, le jeune Namikaze l'ouvrit avant d'y apposer son sang. Dans un nuage de fumée, une magnifique arme apparut dans les mains du garçon…

Iruka devint subitement livide reconnaissant l'arme. Où Naruto avait-il obtenu cette arme ? Comment pouvait-il être en possession de la **Hiramekarei** ?

-Ceci est une des sept armes légendaires. Elle appartenait à un ninja de Kiri, mais depuis peu, elle est à moi.

Tout le monde était ahuri devant la scène qu'il voyait. Etait-ce volontairement que l'Hokage-sama ait envoyé Naruto ? Savait-il que le jeune Namikaze avait cette arme ? Iruka s'avança lentement du jeune chuunin blond, les yeux rivés sur l'arme dont le nom faisait trembler des centaines de ninjas.

-Naruto…

Le souffle court, Iruka était tout simplement fasciné par cette arme. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de la voir sans pour autant ne pas y faire face.

-Par quel miracle as-tu mis la main sur la **Hiramekarei** ?

Les élèves regardaient la scène, ébahis. Miruko Namikaze, s'étant mise dans les premiers rangs, regardait son frère, médusée. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Même si elle avait arrêté de le sous-estimer, devait-elle encore revoir la puissance de son frère ainé ?

-J'ai affronté son ancien propriétaire et en tant que vainqueur du combat, cette arme me revient de droit…

La magnifique épée, posée sur le bureau du professeur, attirait tous les regards. Naruto regardait la scène, surpris. Ainsi, il ne semblait pas être le seul à s'intéresser aux armes légendaires. Iruka semblait être tout aussi intéressé que lui, voire plus encore…

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, montrant finalement aux élèves que le cours était fini. Les étudiants prirent plus de temps que d'habitude pour sortir de la salle de classe, s'attardant autour du bureau de leur professeur.

Ils ne voyaient pas ce genre d'armes tous les jours…

Comme un simple chuunin de treize ans pouvait avoir ce genre d'armes avec lui ?

Une fois seuls, les deux chuunins restèrent silencieux. Iruka tournait autour de la table, regardant les moindres coins de l'arme. Un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, il regardait l'arme…

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir une arme de ce type sans qu'elle soit là pour me tuer. Soupira le chuunin, attirant le regard de Naruto.

Un léger sourire traversa le visage du jeune Namikaze. Il attrapa l'arme avant de la tendre à Iruka.

-Vous voulez l'essayer, Iruka-sensei ?

Iruka frissonnant en voyant l'arme tendu vers lui. Il grimaça avant de passer sa main sur la lame. Cette dernière n'était pas la plus tranchante des lames, mais elle avait tout de même faite ses preuves.

-Tu es sûr ? Souffla le professeur, surpris.

Lentement, il approcha sa main avant d'attraper l'arme. Par surprise, il fut emporté en avant. L'arme était vraiment lourde. Concentrant son chakra dans les bras, le chuunin leva l'arme. Cette dernière était vraiment impressionnante.

Durant quelques secondes, il resta à fixer l'arme, ne sachant quoi faire avec. Le rire de Naruto attira finalement le regard du chuunin. Une légère grimace traversa le visage du professeur, gêné.

-C'est vraiment ahurissant, Naruto!

Un sourire étincelant traversa le visage du jeune Chuunin. Il s'approcha d'Iruka avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Savez-vous où l'on pourrait trouver d'autres de ces armes, Iruka-sensei ?

Le Chuunin haussa un sourcil, surpris. Que voulait-il dire ? Il venait de le dire dans son cours. Certaines armes étaient entre les mains des autres villages et étaient entre les mains de grands ninjas.

Elles étaient presque impossibles à voir, alors pour les récupérer, c'était une mission impossible!

Si Naruto avait obtenu la **Hiramekarei** , ce n'était que par chance.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? S'étonna le Chuunin.

Naruto prit soudainement un visage sérieux. Il s'approcha de son ancien professeur avant de reprendre l'arme. Lentement, il la soupesa avant de faire quelques mouvements maladroits.

-Cette arme n'est pas encore dans mes possibilités de combat! Cependant sa puissance et sa rareté font d'elle un atout du village ! Je souhaite rajouter d'autres artefacts aux possessions de Konoha!

Sous le regard ahuris d'Iruka, Naruto fit apparaitre deux autres rouleaux, les ouvrants d'un même mouvement. La légendaire **Kusanagi** , aussi connu sous le nom de la coupeuse d'herbe venait d'apparaitre.

-La lame volée par Orochimaru... Souffla Iruka avant de poser son regard sur la seconde arme, choqué et peinant à sortir des mots.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Où as-tu trouvé l'autre arme, Naruto ? demanda subitement Iruka, étonnant le jeune homme par la dureté de la voix.

Le jeune Namikaze haussa un sourcil.

-Elle est avec moi depuis que je suis tout petit, souffla Naruto, ne sachant quoi dire sans dévoiler un secret de rang S.

Le Chuunin était livide.

-Comment **Saemonzaburo** , la porteuse d'esprit, est-elle arrivé dans tes mains ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil, surpris, regardant l'arme. Cette arme était connue d'Iruka et n'était donc pas une épée créé par Kurama ? Livide, le jeune Namikaze fixait son arme découvrant un nouvel aspect de cette dernière.

-Comment connaissez-vous cette arme, Iruka-sensei ? S'étonna le jeune chuunin blond.

Le jeune professeur s'élança immédiatement vers son bureau, s'approchant du sac qui se trouvait aux pieds de ce dernier. Attrapant un livre, il le tendit à Naruto, ouvrant machinalement les pages.

-Conte et légende du monde contemporain… Souffla Iruka.

Naruto s'étonna. Son professeur était donc un adepte des légendes. Au final, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Iruka avait toujours adoré lire. Cela pouvait expliquer sa connaissance dans les artefacts légendaire. Lentement, il feuilleta les pages du livre. Ces dernières parlaient de légende sur des héros de l'ancien temps!

-La légende de **Saemonzaburo** est dans ce livre, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était vraie…

Sans un mot de plus, le professeur sortit de la pièce, laissant Naruto seul. Ce dernier soupira. Il venait de remplir son contrat en devenant le professeur adjoint d'Iruka durant quelques jours!

Scellant ses trois armes dans ses rouleaux, le jeune Chuunin se dirigea vers la sortie, lentement…

Il avait deux mois devant lui maintenant. Il devait utiliser parfaitement ce temps libre.

Sans un mot, le garçon arriva dans le couloir. Plusieurs élèves le regardèrent passer. Ils étaient tous immobiles, regardant le ninja avancer sans un mot. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'eux mais avait déjà une arme légendaire avec lui…

Des soupirs d'envie se firent entendre.

-Naruto-kun ! Cria une voix, attirant le jeune chuunin.

Miruko Namikaze, suivit de ses deux compères, Hanabi et Imano, étaient derrière lui.

-Ou vas-tu ? S'étonna la jeune fille rousse, étonnée.

Un léger sourire traversa le visage de Naruto. Il s'arrêta avant de se retourner…

-Les bancs de l'école ne sont pas faits pour moi. Je retourne à l'entrainement ! J'ai une légende à créer !

Dans un nuage de feuille, le garçon disparut du regard de tous les élèves. Un Shunshin no jutsu était un ninjutsu de rang A et Naruto venait de l'utiliser devant leur yeux…

Le jeune chuunin réapparut à l'extérieur de l'académie, essoufflé. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait réellement un Shunshin no jutsu. Il l'avait appris en récupérant les pensées de Kurama. C'était une technique qu'il connaissait selon ses mémoires, mais son corps était encore loin de pouvoir maitriser facilement ce genre de technique sans le pousser à bout.

Même s'il savait comment cette technique fonctionnait, le garçon était encore hésitant dans son utilisation.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la demeure des Namikaze. Là-bas, il y avait un terrain d'entrainement privé qui lui irait parfaitement.

Seul sur le terrain d'entrainement de la demeure Namikaze, le jeune chuunin était en sueur. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'il s'entrainait. Transpirant à grosse goute, le garçon avait les mains sur les genoux.

Il respirait difficilement, touché par son entrainement au Taijutsu.

D'un geste rageur, le garçon cracha au sol.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'entrainait, et le garçon stagnait littéralement. Il avait beau s'entrainer au Taijutsu, sa vitesse n'augmentait pas. Sa force et sa dextérité ne bougeaient pas non plus.

Cela faisait peut-être qu'une unique semaine, mais rien n'évoluait.

Que ce soit le Taijutsu, le Ninjutsu ou bien le Kenjutsu, rien ne s'améliorait réellement!

-Raaah !

Le cri de rage de Naruto fit exploser le silence environnant. L'entrainement ne lui suffisait pas pour grandir ! Il avait besoin de bouger et de faire face à la réalité. Il ne pouvait avoir pire sanction que de rester au village de la feuille. L'équipe dix était partie en mission quelques jours plus tôt et ne revenait pas avant un bon mois.

Les autres rookies étaient eux aussi en mission.

Sa mère accompagnait son père dans une mission diplomatique jusqu'au village du Sable pour faire renaitre l'alliance entre les deux villages ninjas.

Sa sœur était en cours, apprenant à devenir ninja et à s'impatienter sur un banc d'école.

Et lui, seul, il tentait de s'améliorer dans l'art difficile du ninja.

Plusieurs clones étaient autour de lui. Si dix d'entre eux attendaient que le véritable Naruto reprenne le combat, le dernier était en méditation, tentant de récupérer les souvenirs de Kurama. Cette tâche devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Il fallait s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son esprit pour pouvoir se concentrer suffisamment pour entrer en concordance avec cette étrange statue.

-Aaaaah !

Un second cri de rage s'extirpa de la gorge du jeune chuunin. Il n'avançait à rien! Il n'arrivait à rien ! Son niveau stagnait. Où était-donc cette capacité à s'améliorer dans l'art ninja ?

Il n'avançait plus…

-Naruto-san ?

La voix entendue fit sursauter le garçon. D'un geste rapide, Naruto se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Le jeune chuunin haussa un sourcil, surpris de l'arrivée de cette personne.

Danzo Shimura, le cracheur de feu, venait le voir. C'était inédit de voir cet homme à l'air libre.

Son sourire était sinistre et il regardait le jeune homme, moqueur.

-Danzo-sama… Souffla subitement Naruto, reprenant son calme.

Le garçon baissa la tête, s'inclinant légèrement devant le vénérable ancien de Konoha. Quelques pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Naruto. Le vieil homme ne se déplaçait vers lui que lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas là.

Il était bien aussi prudent qu'on le disait.

-Sans même te donner une mission directe, tu arrives à répondre aux demandes de la Racine, Naruto… Souffla le vieil homme d'une voix froide.

Naruto haussa un sourcil alors que le vieil homme avait un regard surprenant qui ressemblait à une sorte de fierté. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les mots du chef de la racine.

-Le but premier de la racine est de protéger le village ! En tuant nos adversaires, cela protège Konoha ! Ces derniers ne nous attaqueront pas dans le futur, n'est ce pas?

Naruto resta silencieux alors que le vieil homme jetait un regard autour de lui, scrutant la moindre arrivée.

-Cependant, le second but de la racine est de faire de Konoha le village le plus puissant, quitte à détruire nos adversaires!

Le regard du chef de la racine changea pour devenir encore plus flamboyant. L'homme croyait ardemment en ses paroles. Il fixa Naruto.

-La Bratva est un ennemi de Konoha! Ces derniers jours, tu as réussi à tuer l'un de leurs capitaines ce qui fait de toi l'une de leur cible ! Si tu es cloitré à Konoha, c'est en partie ma faute, Naruto !

Le regard de Naruto devint noir alors qu'il fixait le vieil homme.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous d'être un ninja ? S'exclama le chuunin, d'une voix plus forte que prévu.

L'aura de Danzo stoppa immédiatement la colère de Naruto. Le garçon recula d'un pas malgré lui. Le vieil homme était puissant et son aura était pesante. La preuve était là ! Il n'avait pas été le rival du Sandaime Hokage pour rien!

-Parce que tu es faible, gamin… Tu es chanceux, mais tu es faible et la Racine a besoin de toi vivant ! S'exclama le chef de la racine d'une voix tranchante, figeant Naruto.

La voix de Danzo grondait, faisant trembler Naruto. Tout était si clair dans sa phrase. Konoha agissait ainsi pour le protéger. La Bratva devait être vraiment dangereuse pour qu'on agisse ainsi, quitte à brider un talent futur.

-Tu es un Chuunin! Tu es un de mes disciples via ta participation dans la racine. Mais la Bratva n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un ennemi ! Ils sont des centaines, voire même des milliers, Naruto !

Le vieil homme semblait si sûr de lui.

-De nombreux membres de la racine sont morts en les affrontant! Ils sont nombreux et organisés ! Si nous, nous sommes la partie cachée de Konoha, eux, ils sont la partie cachée du monde Shinobi…

L'homme s'arrêta de parler, fixant Naruto.

-… Et maintenant, tu es une de leurs nombreuses cibles ! Tu dois pouvoir te défendre ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin, mais tu es le futur de Konoha ! On peut protéger le village jusqu'au bout, mais s'il n'a pas de descendant, il n'y a plus de raison de le protéger !

Le vieil homme était songeur. Sa voix était toujours froide, mais on pouvait sentir ce tremblement au fond de sa gorge.

-Les deux premiers Hokage avaient raison! La jeunesse de Konoha est son futur ! La protéger est ma dernière mission et je m'y attelle depuis leur mort !

Le vieil homme eut l'un de ses rares sourires. Ce dernier démontrait une immense tristesse, étonnant ainsi Naruto.

-Tu protègeras Konoha à ton tour, Naruto! L'avenir sort de l'ombre des anciens lorsque ces derniers meurent !

Le vieil homme claqua des doigts. Un homme masqué arriva immédiatement à ses côtés. Un genou à terre, l'homme attendait l'ordre de Danzo.

-Reste ici, et surveille Egao ! A la moindre menace, neutralise son ennemi !

Dans un nuage de feuille, le dirigeant de la racine disparut du terrain d'entrainement. Durant quelques secondes, le chuunin et l'anbu restèrent à se fixer. Puis, sans un mot, l'homme masqué se dirigea vers un coin du terrain.

Il devait protéger ce garçon, mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'entrainer.

Naruto ne regarda pas l'homme, se concentrant sur son entrainement. Il grimaça. Depuis quelques jours, son entrainement au Taijutsu et au Kenjutsu ne l'aidaient pas à s'améliorer.

-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu…

Une trentaine de clones apparurent tout autour de Naruto. Un léger sourire traversa le visage du jeune chuunin alors que le membre de la racine regardait la scène, étonné.

-Si le Taijutsu ou le Kenjutsu me donnent l'impression de ne pas avancer, autant se diriger vers le reste.

Le jeune chuunin se tourna vers ses clones.

-Il est temps de passer à l'entrainement…

Les clones lui répondirent dans un sourire surprenant, étonnant ainsi l'anbu.


	19. Chapter 18 : Liberté retrouvée

Naruto s'était installé en tailleur près de l'entrée du village. Attendant l'arrivée de son équipe, le garçon semblait méditer vu la concentration que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage. Sous un arbre, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il attendait l'arrivée de ses coéquipières et vu qu'il tremblait d'excitation, il s'était décidé à entrer en méditation. Il devait se calmer.

Malgré ses efforts de concentration, un léger sourire incontrôlable traversait son visage, lui donnant une expression étonnante. Si une personne l'avait observé, elle aurait pu se poser des questions sur la nature des pensées du garçon.

Cependant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de songes.

L'excitation du garçon était là parce qu'il avait vraiment attendu ce jour…

Et cette journée était finalement arrivée, pour son plus grand bonheur.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant une année jour pour jour qu'il n'avait pas fait de mission importante avec un réel enjeu. En dehors de quelques escortes pour des livraisons commerciales, de combats contre quelques mercenaires de bas niveaux se trouvant à proximité de Konoha ou de certaines villes portuaires du pays du feu, ou bien encore de simples délivrances de messages, le garçon avait passé le plus clair de son temps au sein du village de Konoha.

Aucune de ses missions ne s'étaient passé en dehors du pays du feu. Il n'avait fait que de simples missions de rangs C que l'on donnait aux chuunin qui n'envisageaient pas de réellement évoluer dans la hiérarchie du village.

Le trio, composé de Danzo, Homura et Koharu, et qui formait le conseil des anciens du village avait vraiment été intraitable. Aucun d'eux n'avait décidé de raccourcir la peine. Ils n'avaient même pas raccourci la sanction de quelques jours. Ils avaient décidé de limiter les sorties du Chuunin, l'emprisonnant dans son rôle de ninja intermédiaire.

Les deux premiers mois de sa sanction avaient vraiment été très longs. Pour Naruto qui avait tant voulu vivre la vie épique des ninjas que l'on voyait dans les histoires, cette situation avait été épouvantable.

Le garçon n'avait pu que s'entrainer au village, tentant de se rendre plus fort pour ne pas perdre cette courbe de croissance qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois. Il avait tenté de nombreux entrainements divers pour pouvoir s'améliorer dans tous les domaines ninjas. Bien sûr, il avait progressé, mais en contrepartie il avait perdu l'expérience proche des gros combats qu'il avait vécus.  
Aujourd'hui, après quelques mois de la vie nonchalante des ninjas gardes de Konoha, il n'avait plus ces sensations fortes en tête.

Il n'avait plus que des souvenirs diffus.

Le fait qu'il soit devenu chuunin durant le dernier examen avait aidé le conseil de Konoha à le garder sous la protection constante du village. Le garçon avait été obligé de ne faire que des missions de rang C et encore, ce n'était pas les requêtes les plus intéressantes. Après tout, cette présence prolongée au sein du village était censée être une punition…

La protection des murailles du village ainsi que la surveillance des portes du village avaient été les missions de rangs C les plus nombreuses pour le garçon, pour le plus grand malheur de Naruto.

Le Chuunin avait donc était de nombreuses fois relégués à cette surveillance longue et ennuyante. En dehors de quelques villageois sortant du village et de temps en temps certains ninjas qui partaient en mission, ou bien revenaient de ces dernières, tout était monotone.

Et aujourd'hui, le garçon était libéré de son pacte et avait maintenant la possibilité d'effectuer des missions bien plus intéressantes.

Ainsi, alors qu'il se trouvait contre cet arbre, Naruto attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son équipe…

Il était le premier arrivé, prêt à reprendre sa véritable vie de ninja. Il avait hâte de ressentir la tension des missions, de ne pas beaucoup dormir, de faire face à des adversaires ou bien même face à la mort.  
Il préférait encore perdre un bras plutôt que de refaire ces missions de surveillances qui ne rimaient à rien !

Au final, cette année avait été pour lui une sanction exemplaire et vraiment impitoyable ! Les anciens avaient touché son point faible ! Depuis qu'il était devenu Genin, il avait été l'un de ces ninjas qui combattaient, agissaient et vivaient cette vie de ninja avec le plaisir du danger constant…

En le gardant au sein de Konoha ou bien en le livrant à de simple mission dans le pays du feu, le garçon avait vu passé le temps.

Oh oui...

Il l'avait vu passé ce temps, et quand on savait à quoi il correspondait, on savait qu'il pouvait être d'une longueur insoupçonnée.

Pourtant, plusieurs astuces lui avaient permis de faire passer le temps plus vite. Naruto avait multiplié ses rencontres avec l'équipe dix, ainsi que les entrainements avec sa sœur, sa mère ou bien même son père. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus ses entrainements avec cet anbu de la racine censé le protéger des ennemis de Danzo. Au final, il avait considéré ça comme de très bons moments comparé au reste du temps.

Au bout de six mois, Danzo lui avait avoué avoir tenté de faire changer d'avis les deux principaux conseillers. Ces derniers avaient refusé tout net, montrant ainsi que Naruto était un exemple pour tous les autres ninjas qui faisaient échouer leur mission !

Là, le jeune chuunin commençait à s'impatienter.

Du haut de ses quatorze ans, le garçon avait de l'énergie à revendre. Il avait envie de prouver que les anciens avaient eu tort ! Il voulait prouver à tout Konoha qu'il n'était pas que le fils de Kushina et Minato Namikaze.

Il voulait faire ses preuves, et ce n'était pas en restant à Konoha qu'il pouvait prouver sa valeur.

Et pour ça, il se moquait d'être la cible des autres villages !

A ses yeux, il deviendrait un jour ou l'autre l'ennemi des autres villages! Il l'avait toujours sû, et avec l'apparition de Kurama, tout n'avait été que plus précis dans ses pensées.

-Déjà là, Naruto? Je suis sûr que tu es impatient de reprendre les vraies missions ! Ricana une voix, attirant finalement le regard de Naruto.

La première personne l'accompagnant aujourd'hui était là. Ino Yamanaka, quatorze ans, s'installa immédiatement auprès de son coéquipier, un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Se collant immédiatement au jeune homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

Durant cette année, vu que Naruto était resté au village et qu'Hinata et Ino étaient encore de simples genins, ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble.

Ainsi, leur travail d'équipe n'était plus à démontrer, et ils étaient de véritables amis en dehors des missions, voire plus de certains points de vue.

-Laisse-le respirer, Ino… Il doit être déjà surexcité de partir en mission, donc évite de l'exciter encore plus ! Ricana une voix, attirant le regard de la blonde.

Ino se leva rapidement pour courir après Hinata alors que Naruto rougissait à une vitesse folle. La rivalité combattive entre Hinata et Ino avait évolué jusqu'à une rivalité bien plus intelligente et adroite. De plus, les deux jeunes filles semblaient avoir développé une certaines rivalité pour débuter la drague de Naruto. Il n'y avait rien de réellement sérieux, mais les deux jeunes filles semblaient préparer le terrain dans cette direction.

Depuis leur premier examen genin, la rivalité entre les deux jeunes filles avait été liée par le combat et les disputes. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était que moquerie et jeu de mot bien placé. L'amitié avait pris une place bien plus importante.

Hinata s'approcha de Naruto avant de lui faire la bise.

Dans l'équipe dix, tout allait pour le mieux. Leur sensei ne pouvait qu'être fier en voyant l'entente qu'il y avait entre les trois ninjas sous sa tutelle.

-Toujours en train de vous disputer, les filles ? Souffla une voix moqueuse, attirant les vifs regards des trois jeunes enfants de quatorze ans.

Yugao Uzuki venaient d'arriver, souriante alors que ses yeux pétillaient devant la scène qu'elle observait. Sans un mot de plus, elle dirigea son regard vers ses trois élèves. Ces trois derniers étaient maintenant côte à côte, assis dans l'herbe et silencieux, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Chacune des filles était d'un côté de Naruto.

-Ino, Hinata, Naruto... Il est temps pour moi de vous donner votre liberté… Soupira la jeune jounin, perdant peu à peu son sourire.

D'un côté, Yugao était contente de l'avancée de son équipe, mais en contrepartie, il y avait toujours un moment où une équipe de genin disparaissait peu à peu.

D'un même mouvement, les trois élèves de Yugao se levèrent pour fixer leur sensei. Une ambiance chaleureuse était présente dans le groupe prouvant ainsi la sincérité de ses membres.

-Vous êtes maintenant tous les trois chuunins! Je ne suis plus dans l'obligation de vous chaperonner ! Ricana la jeune jounin, regardant tour à tour ses trois élèves.

On pouvait ressentir une légère tristesse à travers le rire de la jeune femme. Et cette tristesse avait été remarquée par tous les membres de cette dernière.

Le sourire triste sur son visage montrait sa difficulté à mettre en avant cette séparation. La jeune femme s'inclina respectueusement devant ses trois élèves…

-Naruto avait pris un peu d'avance sur vous, mais vous avez réussi à le rattraper rapidement, Ino, Hinata…

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, touchées par les paroles de leur sensei.

-Je serais toujours votre sensei, mais maintenant vous êtes de potentiels futurs chefs d'équipe! La preuve en est que Naruto est celui qui dirigera votre équipe aujourd'hui !

Le jeune Namikaze haussa un sourcil, surpris. Yugao-sensei ne les accompagnait pas ? Ino et Hinata étaient toute aussi surprises. Leur professeur n'allait pas les accompagner dans leur mission?

-Vous ne nous accompagnez pas, Yugao-sensei ? S'étonna Hinata, légèrement livide.

Ce n'était pas la peur qui la guidait dans sa mission, mais bel et bien le fait que leur équipe était en quelques sortes détruites. Tout allait être différent.

-Je ne peux pas vous accompagner ! L'Hokage m'a soumis une mission différente au dernier moment ! Sur l'ordre de mission, vous devez-vous rendre à Altamos, une ville à proximité de la frontière du pays du Gel. Un quatrième membre vous rejoindra dans votre mission, mais vu qu'elle concerne un temple du feu, vous ne pouvez pas l'attendre au village.

Naruto acquiesça, déçu de ne pas faire la mission avec Yugao, ne prenant pas ou peu l'information d'un quatrième membre en compte. La jeune femme continua son discours.

-Cependant, nous sommes et nous resterons l'équipe Dix! Certains nous appellerons maintenant l'équipe Yugao puisqu'une équipe de Genin prendra ce numéro !

La jeune jounin était vraiment touchée par cette séparation.

-Nos chemins se recroiseront au sein du village, mais en attendant, nous prenons un chemin différent sur la voie shinobi ! J'attends de vous que votre équipe soit à la hauteur de mes espérances !

Une larme coula sur la joue droite de la jounin. Autour d'eux, quelques passants regardaient la scène, surpris. Que faisait une équipe de ninja à parler à quelques mètres de l'entrée du village ?

Pour les villageois, les shinobis étaient signes de protection mais aussi d'une certaines tensions. Après tout, certains d'entre eux avaient tué plus de personnes qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer.

-Vous êtes la seule équipe genin que j'ai pu entrainer jusqu'au bout à l'heure actuelle! J'espère que vous ne serez pas la dernière. Dans les prochaines années, vous dirigerez surement une équipe ! Le temps avance et nous devons suivre son avancé !

La jeune jounin baissa les yeux. Sans un mot de plus, elle mit sa main dans sa sacoche avant de sortir trois médaillons. Un sourire triste était présent sur son visage.

-En tant que votre jounin instructeur, je déclare l'équipe dix officiellement dissoute! Voici un souvenir pour que vous vous souveniez de moi ! J'espère que j'ai été une bonne instructrice… Termina la jeune femme, un sourire toujours aussi triste aux lèvres.

Les trois chuunins s'avancèrent pour récupérer les pendentifs. S'ils avaient su, ils auraient pris plus de temps pour devenir chuunin. La fin d'un équipe même si ce n'était que sur le papier était une période difficile pour des ninjas.

Ces trois derniers étaient trois sortes de cristaux ayant une couleur violette. Naruto s'étonna du cadeau qu'il venait de recevoir. Une véritable améthyste ! Ces pierres n'étaient pas gratuites! Yugao-sensei ne s'était pas moqué d'eux pour cette dissolution d'équipe!

-Nous en aurons chacun une… Cela nous permettra de repenser à cette époque !

La jeune femme eut une nouvelle larme qui coula sur sa joue.

-Prenez-soin de vous… Vous avez été des élèves exemplaires !

La jeune jounin se retourna, partant immédiatement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Même si ils allaient se revoir, l'équipe était tout de même défaite à l'instant où il parlait. Tant de souvenirs s'y trouvaient…

-Yugao-sensei, attendez !

La jounin s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Les trois chuunins s'étaient inclinés devant elle…

Elle fixa ses trois élèves, et dans un Shunshin no Jutsu, disparut de leurs champs de vision. Plus son départ était tôt, et moins elle risquait de montrer ses émotions à ses élèves.

Naruto se tourna vers ses deux coéquipières. Ces dernières, les yeux rougies, ne savaient comment réagir. Elles savaient que l'équipe allait être disloquée un jour ou l'autre. Mais elles ne pensaient pas que ça allait être si tôt!

-Ino, Hinata… Vous voulez prendre un peu de temps ? Demanda lentement Naruto, inquiet de voir ses amies aussi touchée.

Les deux filles le regardèrent un instant, avant de se reprendre. Elles le fixèrent d'un regard moqueur.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, pas un adieu… Souffla Ino, sûre d'elle malgré la tristesse qui était visible dans son regard.

Hinata acquiesça, faisant sourire Naruto. Plus les jours avançaient, et plus le garçon était heureux d'être leur coéquipier. Il n'aurait pu avoir mieux pour l'accompagner en tant que ninja.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la rendre fière ! Souffla Hinata, fixant Naruto à son tour, le regard sérieux.

Naruto ne put que sourire de fierté face à ses coéquipières et amies.  
Il regarda les deux jeunes filles.

-Yugao est une sensei extraordinaire! Il est tout à faire normal qu'on soit triste !

Hinata s'approcha de Naruto et lui fit une pichenette sur le front.

-Pas de sentiments dans une mission, Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle, tentant de sourire.

Les trois ninjas se regardèrent. Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se retenaient de montrer leur tristesse. Même s'ils le cachaient, la situation était difficile à vivre.  
C'était une étape de leur vie qui venait d'être franchi.

Ino attrapa le rouleau des mains de Naruto et l'ouvrit devant ses deux collègues.

-Pour Yugao, on doit réussir cette mission à la perfection!

Les deux jeunes chuunins, malgré leur visage surpris par la réaction d'Ino, avait ce regard légèrement triste. Le départ de Yugao les touchait énormément, plus qu'ils le montraient.

Il grimaça légèrement avant de se reprendre ; Il était le chef d'équipe maintenant ! Il se devait être plus réactif !  
Il attrapa le rouleau des mains d'Ino.

-Nous nous rendons au pays du Gel…

Les deux jeunes filles grimacèrent, faisant sourire Naruto. Ces dernières aimaient se distingués par leur rivalité, mais se ressemblaient énormément.

-Un des temples du feu ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis quelques jours.

Naruto resta quelques secondes, silencieux. Il soupira. La mission ne s'annonçait pas palpitante mais au moins il allait enfin pouvoir sortir du pays du feu et pouvoir agir comme il lui plaisait.

-Une fois là-bas, nous devrons faire un rapport sur la situation présente de ce temple et transmettre ces informations à Konoha au plus vite!

Les deux filles se mirent au garde à vous, faisant sourire le jeune chuunin. Il appréciait être le chef d'équipe. Cela lui permettait de se démarquer de ses collègues, et pour un ninja qui souhaitait se faire reconnaitre, c'était primordial. Sans un mot de plus, et dans un silence rempli par la tristesse de la séparation de l'équipe et de Yugao, les trois chuunins passèrent devant la porte de Konoha. Les deux gardes en poste saluèrent Naruto, leur ancien coéquipier durant ces derniers mois…

Puis, les trois chuunins s'élancèrent vers leur destination. Ils avaient une mission à effectuer…

Le pays du gel se trouvait entre le pays de la foudre et le pays de l'eau chaude. Même si un temple du feu était considéré comme étant sous la protection de Konoha, certains ninjas ou bien mercenaires n'hésitaient pas du tout à l'attaquer. Un accord intemporel avait été mis en place entre les cinq grands villages.  
Ces lieux de pèlerinages devaient sortir de toutes leurs considérations matérielles lors des guerres ou bien des négociations.

Le village de Shimo n'était pas l'un des grands villages et le fait d'accueillir l'un des temples du feu était un honneur à part entière.  
Tout le monde connaissait ces légendaires temples du feu, mais peu de personnes n'en connaissaient l'exacte raison.

Ainsi, sauf situation exceptionnelle, il n'y avait donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter du manque de réponse de la part de ce temple du feu. Cela devait surement n'être qu'un simple empêchement et surtout une question de manque de temps!

Pour l'équipe Yugao, le trajet jusqu'à la frontière nord du pays du feu fut d'un calme olympien et sans la moindre anicroche. Aucune personne sensée n'oserait attaquer une équipe de shinobi de la feuille dans leur propre territoire. En effet, des renforts pouvaient se trouver à proximité, rendant ce genre d'embuscades très dangereuses pour les assaillants.

L'ancienne équipe dix avançait tranquillement sans la moindre pression. Le rapport de mission indiquait que l'équipe ne devait faire qu'une simple vérification et on n'allait pas donner une mission dangereuse à une équipe de Chuunin fraichement promu.

-Ne plus faire ce genre de mission avec Yugao-sensei, cela va me manquer… Souffla subitement Ino, provoquant le ralentissement de ses deux coéquipiers, tournant la tête vers elle.

Naruto qui avait prit la tête de leur course quelques minutes auparavant ralentit encore plus pour se mettre au niveau de ses deux coéquipières. La tristesse se ressentait au sein de l'équipe dix. Ce genre de comportement n'était pas celui de Shinobi.

Naruto soupira, attirant le regard des deux jeunes filles. Il n'avait pas exprimé ses sentiments depuis la séparation de l'équipe. Certes il était un shinobi, mais tout comme les deux descendantes de clans, il était humain et donc touché par les émotions.

-Nous continuerons à faire des missions avec Yugao-sensei… Après tout, nous nous sommes déjà entrainés sur le travail d'équipe avec elle !

Il grimaça avant de croiser le regard de ses deux amies.

-Cependant c'est la fin de l'époque et le début d'une nouvelle ! Nous ne sommes plus les genins que Yugao-sensei devait protéger ! Nous avons prouvé que nous étions capables de nous protéger en devenant Chuunin. Nous avons franchi une étape importante ! Maintenant, c'est à nous de montrer que le village n'a pas eu tort avec ces promotions!

Un nouveau soupire traversa l'ancienne équipe dix.

-Nous ne sommes plus l'équipe dix, c'est vrai… Commença Hinata d'une voix calme.

Ino et Naruto la regardèrent, surpris des propos de la jeune Hyuuga. La fille aux yeux blancs avait déjà fait son deuil d'équipe?

-Nous sommes l'équipe Yugao ! Avant d'être un chiffre, nous sommes un groupe, nous sommes des coéquipiers, des membres d'une équipe, nous sommes même amis avant d'être de simples shinobis !

Ino eut un sourire étincelant devant les paroles d'Hinata. Cette dernière était vraiment un des éléments clé qui mettait en avant la force de leur équipe !

Naruto acquiesça lentement, repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il n'avait que quatorze ans. Leur équipe de genin ne s'était formé qu'à leurs douze ans. Il était rare qu'une équipe entière atteigne le rang de Chuunin aussi rapidement. Mais ici, c'était bien le cas, montrant bien que l'équipe était une réussite sur toute la longueur !

Le jeune Namikaze s'arrêta subitement. Il fut rapidement imité par ses deux coéquipières, curieuse de ce comportement

-Nous allons arriver à la frontière qui sépare le pays du feu et celui des sources chaudes dans quelques kilomètres !

Les deux filles regardèrent Naruto, le visage tranquille. Ils sortaient du pays du feu sans un jounin à leur côté pour la première fois de leur vie de ninja.

-La nuit tombera dans environ deux heures! Le mieux pour nous serait de trouver une ville où on pourrait prendre des chambres pour dormir !

Hinata resta muette alors qu'Ino haussa un sourcil.

-On peut dormir dehors, non? Je ne vois pas le problème ! S'indigna la jeune Yamanaka.

Naruto eut un sourire moqueur.

-C'est notre première véritable mission en tant qu'équipe de chuunin. Plus on sera en forme, et mieux la mission se passera, mais si vous voulez dormir dehors, je ne vois pas de problèmes à ça !

Le garçon laissa un léger temps de silence, puis sans prendre en compte les réponses de ses coéquipières, il fini sa phrase avec un sourire moqueur.

-… Cependant, ici, c'est moi le chef d'équipe, donc nous allons trouver une chambre !

Hinata et Ino se tournèrent vers le garçon ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Devant le sourire moqueur du jeune Namikaze, la colère des deux jeunes filles disparut immédiatement. Cela faisait tellement de bien de retrouver cette équipe !

-On fait comme ça pour cette fois, mais c'est toi qui payeras la chambre ! Souffla Hinata, rapidement suivi par l'acquiescement d'Ino.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto acquiesça sans la moindre protestation. Avec toutes ses missions Chuunins et la prime sur la tête de Mangetsu, il avait quelques économies de côtés. Et puis, pour être franc, il allait tenter de faire passer le prix de la chambre en note de frais auprès de Jiraiya. Avec un peu de négociations, cela allait surement fonctionner.

En quelques heures, ils arrivèrent à la destination voulue. Au final, ils réussirent à atteindre le village d'Altamos avant la nuit. Face à eux, le village où ils s'étaient arrêtés se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la frontière séparant le pays des sources chaudes et du pays du gel.

En effet, après le passage de la frontière du pays du feu, ils avaient continué d'avancer en suivant les conseils des quelques passants qu'ils avaient rencontré pour enfin atteindre cette ville.  
C'était ici qu'ils devaient retrouver le quatrième membre de leur équipe.

En se rapprochant du pays du gel, ils pourraient donc partir le lendemain pour atteindre le lieu voulu dans la matinée. C'était un bon point pour l'avancée de la mission.

Leur entrée dans l'auberge où ils allaient passer la nuit ne passa pas inaperçu. Ils étaient trois adolescents ayant moins de quinze ans, habillés avec la tenue des ninjas de Konoha, et ce genre de détails ne passaient pas inaperçu auprès des autres clients surtout que ces derniers n'étaient surement pas tous des civils. Les trois jeunes chuunins s'avancèrent vers l'accueil de l'hôtel, sous les regards de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans l'entrée ou à proximité de cette dernière.

Naruto, regardant autour de lui, remarqua immédiatement la présence de quelques ninjas, comme prévu. Ils étaient dans un pays étranger, cela serait étrange de ne pas en rencontrer. Il reconnu rapidement des bandeaux du village de Kumo, les ninjas du pays des nuages, et de Shimo, les ninjas du pays du gel…

Par contre, là, cela devenait étrange de voir des shinobis de ces deux villages dans la même pièce sans qu'il n'y ait pas de morts ou d'offensives d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il était de notoriété publique que ces deux villages entretenaient une énorme tension…

L'homme de l'accueil regardait tout autour de lui sans vraiment être trop sûr de la situation. Il semblait déjà bien gêné par la présence de ninjas faisant partis de villages loin d'être alliés. Mais maintenant, si une nouvelle équipe de ninjas lié à un nouveau village, venait dans son établissement, cela devenait dangereux, non ?  
Pourquoi ces ninjas étaient encore d'un village différent? Pourquoi une équipe de Konoha était-elle présente ici ?  
Trop de questions traversaient l'esprit de l'homme se trouvant à l'accueil.  
Ce n'était pas bon pour les affaires d'avoir tant de ninjas dans son auberge, surtout si ceux-ci faisaient parti de village n'étant pas officiellement alliés…

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, les enfants ? Tenta l'aubergiste, se mordant la lèvre en se rendant compte de ses paroles.

Malgré l'utilisation de « les enfants », Naruto ne réagit pas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas adulte pour la majorité du continent. Il regarda l'homme et eut un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Ino et Hinata. Ces dernières, moins rassurées que lui, regardaient autour d'elles, inquiètes. L'équipe de Shimo et celle de Kumo semblaient avoir rapidement repérer leur présence, augmentant encore plus la tension omniprésente dans l'hôtel.

-Une ou deux chambres ? Demanda Naruto, tentant de reconquérir l'attention de ses deux amies.

Ce fut finalement Hinata qui se concentra le plus vite. Regardant hâtivement sa coéquipière et Naruto, elle prit la solution qui allait était la plus adéquate pour cette situation.

-Une seule chambre ! Souffla la Hyuuga, étonnant Ino et figeant le Namikaze.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Etait-ce encore une tentative de drague de la jeune fille ou bien cela avait une autre raison?

Un sourire mélangeant la moquerie, l'inquiétude et la perversité traversa le visage de l'aubergiste alors qu'il donnait une clé à Naruto. Tout se passait bien pour le moment et ce garçon de Konoha allait surement passer une bonne nuit, le chanceux !

-Tu as déjà eu de meilleures idées, Naruto… Souffla finalement Hinata quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les trois ninjas étaient maintenant dans leur chambre.

Ino acquiesça à son tour alors que Naruto regardait ses coéquipières, perdu. Passer la nuit au chaud n'était pas la pire situation qu'il soit à ses yeux.

-Bah quoi...Commença Naruto, avant d'être interrompu par sa coéquipière blonde.

Ino venait de mettre sa main sur la bouche de son coéquipier avant de soupirer. Sans un mot, elle fit signe à Hinata d'activer ses Byakugan. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés exécuta immédiatement l'ordre muet de sa coéquipière.

Une grimace traversa le visage de la brune, provoquant un froncement de sourcil de la part de ses deux coéquipiers.

-Les ninjas de Shimo tournent autour de l'auberge! Ils ne semblent pas apprécier la présence de l'équipe de Kumo ainsi que notre présence ! Ils ont déjà dû faire appel à des renforts en cas de conflits ! Déclara lentement la Hyuuga, alors qu'Ino acquiesça, toujours aussi inquiète.

Naruto eut un sourire en voyant ses deux coéquipières. Elles étaient bien des chuunins maintenant… Il se retint de ricaner en voyant leurs réactions poussées par le stress ambiant. Si la situation n'était pas si tendu, il n'aurait même pas hésité à exploser de rire.

-La présence de ninjas faisant partis de deux grands villages ninjas fait toujours augmenter la tension d'un petit village surtout lorsqu'ils sont près de son territoire ! Nous sommes à quelques kilomètres de la frontière de Shimo après tout !

Naruto soupira.

-La capacité actuelle de Kumo est composée de quatre ninjas d'un niveau inconnu. On peut juste penser qu'il y a au moins un Jounin. Pour nous, nous ne sommes que trois, et seulement au grade de chuunins! Nous sommes en position d'infériorité face aux autres villages ! Shimo, en étant si près de son pays, devient le maillon fort de l'équation…

Les trois shinobi de la feuille, malgré leur jeunesse, étaient dans une réflexion surprenante sur la situation actuelle.

-Autant se reposer au maximum en cas de confrontation… Termina finalement le ninja blond, ayant enfin pu poser la situation.

Naruto regarda tour à tour Ino et Hinata.

-Je me demande bien où peut être le ninja qui doit nous rejoindre...

Les deux jeunes filles haussèrent les épaules. Maintenant qu'elles y pensaient, ils n'avaient aucune indication sur ce dernier.

Il pouvait être n'importe qui dans ce village.

Naruto se dirigea immédiatement sur la porte avant de poser sa main dessus et y injecter son chakra. Un sceau se forma immédiatement sur la porte. Le garçon, d'un mouvement ample, déploya le sceau pour qu'il poursuive son dessin sur les murs entourant cette porte.

-C'est un sceau de présence… Nous serons informés si quelqu'un essaye de toucher la porte, la fenêtre ou bien d'utiliser du chakra contre l'une de ces cloisons !

Il eut un léger sourire rassurant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, plutôt rapidement.

-Je prends ma douche en premier…

Cette dernière phrase détendit immédiatement la situation alors que des rougissements apparurent sur les visages des deux jeunes filles.

Face à cette tension, la nuit avait été longue pour les trois ninjas de Konoha. Malgré la protection donnée par les sceaux de Naruto, l'appréhension était omniprésente au sein de l'équipe. Ils étaient dans un pays ennemi, ils n'avaient pas d'alliés en dehors d'eux même et surtout, il y avait des équipes adverses dans la même ville qu'eux qui semblaient être tout aussi tendu qu'eux…

La situation pouvait être meilleure.

Pour Ino et Hinata, c'était leur première véritable mission en tant que chuunin. Naruto, même s'il avait été écarté des missions d'extérieur avec les missions de gardiennage du village, semblait être tout de même le moins stressé des ninjas de Konoha.

Ce n'était pas sa première mission de Rang C. Il avait déjà fait des missions de rang B ou bien de rang A et c'était un point important pour un shinobi. Il n'allait pas refuser de faire une mission alors qu'il avait été mis de côté durant si longtemps. C'était sa chance !

S'étirant lentement, le garçon se leva gracieusement. Simplement habillé d'un caleçon, le jeune Namikaze descendit du canapé qui lui avait servi de lit. Dans sa grande mansuétude, il avait laissé le lit à ses coéquipières…

Et son dos en souffrait aujourd'hui.

Il allait surement avoir des courbatures toute la journée!

Pour tenter d'y échapper, le garçon commença une série d'étirement, alors qu'Ino et Hinata dormaient encore dans le lit. Cet enchainement d'étirement était d'une grâce surprenante. Le garçon enchainait des mouvements à une vitesse lente jusqu'à les pousser à leur paroxysme.

Il avait appris ces étirements par l'anbu de la racine qui l'avait aidé dans son entrainement.

Ino s'éveilla lentement quelques secondes plus tard, attirée par un mouvement autour d'elle. Les yeux ouverts, la jeune fille resta quelques secondes à fixer l'inconnu qui bougeait gracieusement. Elle remarqua que quelques instants plus tard que c'était son unique coéquipier masculin qui semblait faire une série de mouvement complexe simplement habillé d'un caleçon.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir…

Le garçon avait grandit de quelques centimètres durant la dernière année. En voyant le corps de l'adolescent, on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas flemmardé durant cette période. Son dos était finement musclé alors que ses épaules commençaient à montrer une certaine carrure. Cette prise de muscle devait surement être due à son entrainement à l'épée…

-Les sceaux n'ont pas été activés cette nuit! Déclara Naruto, faisant finalement sursauter la jeune blonde.

Elle avait été démasquée dans son épiage. Elle grimaça, les joues rosies, alors que Naruto se retournait vers elle, moqueuse. En voyant Naruto se retourner, la jeune fille s'étonna. Deux tatouages totalement identiques étaient présents sur ses avant-bras.

Son regard passa d'un bras à l'autre.

-Tatouage d'invocation ? Tenta la jeune femme alors qu'Hinata s'éveillait lentement.

Elle laissa son regard tomber sur Naruto avant de rougir furieusement. Le jeune Namikaze se dirigea rapidement vers son canapé de luxe avant d'enfiler l'habituel pantalon des Chuunins. Il resta tout de même torse-nu avant de se retourner vers ses coéquipières.

-C'est le meilleur moyen pour moi d'avoir toujours mes armes avec moi! S'exclama Naruto, alors qu'en passant lentement sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche, l'arme **Saemonzaburo** apparaissait dans un léger éclat de fumée.

Il n'avait pas besoin de sang, mais juste de son chakra pour faire ces invocations.

La jeune fille Yamanaka eut un léger sourire. Au final, avoir Naruto à ses côtés la sécurisait. Il semblait si sûr de lui dans ce genre de situation. Elle soupira alors qu'Hinata, encore ensommeillée, regardait la scène. Elle n'avait pas tout suivi…

-On mange et on part tout de suite! On arrivera au temple avant midi ! Souffla Naruto, alors que remettant sa veste de Chuunin, le garçon sortait de la chambre, laissant les filles seules.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, encore décoiffé, Naruto arriva dans le hall d'accueil de l'auberge. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de grimacer alors que dans l'entrée de l'établissement, huit ninjas du village de Shimo étaient maintenant présents.

Ces derniers tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui, reconnaissant son uniforme de ninja de Konoha.

-Hey ! Toi ! S'exclama subitement l'un des ninjas du village du pays du gel.

Ils étaient peut-être encore au pays des sources chaudes, mais ils se trouvaient à la frontière du pays du gel. Naruto regarda l'homme qui venait de l'appeler, curieux. Ce dernier, bien plus grand que lui et surtout plus massif, portait une longue barbe. Il était rare de voir des ninjas avec une barbe de cette taille. Ces dernières pouvaient gêner dans les mouvements ou bien dans les combats.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Répondit Naruto, surpris d'être interpelé par huit ninjas de Shimo.

Le garçon les examina rapidement. Aucun d'eux n'avait de signe particulier. Ils ne devaient pas être des ninjas de haut niveau. Ils étaient surement des ninjas basiques d'un village.

Face à lui, l'homme semblait faire la même chose. Il s'arrêta un instant sur les cheveux blonds de Naruto avant de regarder les quelques rouleaux se trouvant à la ceinture du garçon.

-Que font des ninjas de Konoha à la frontière du pays du gel ? Continua l'homme, ayant fini son examen, d'un ton agressif.

Naruto le regarda un instant. Etait-ce un simple contrôle d'identité ? Si ce n'était que ça...

-Nous allons au pays du gel et plus précisément au temple du feu de Ninko ! S'exclama Naruto, ressortant quelques informations qu'il pouvait donner.

L'homme face à lui eut une grimace avant de regarder méchamment le jeune ninja de quatorze ans.

-Je t'ai vu avec ces deux filles hier! Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour vous balader seuls? Où est le jounin de votre équipe ? Continua l'homme, dont la voix exprimait le mépris.

Naruto ne put que sourire, content d'avoir l'effet désiré.

-Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas déjà Jounin? Déclara Naruto, d'un ton moqueur, ne sachant pas réellement s'il continuerait à être le chef d'équipe après l'arrivée du quatrième membre.

En échange, il eut plusieurs regards noirs où l'on pouvait voir tout de même des lueurs de surprises ou de peurs de la part des ninjas de Shimo. Ce village commençait à avoir son importance, n'hésitant pas à menacer le village de Kumo qui était pourtant connu comme l'un des plus puissant, si ce n'était pas le plus puissant.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi pour un gamin… Souffla un autre ninja.

En réponse, l'homme n'eut qu'un sourire. Naruto s'était éloigné pour commander trois repas au personnel de l'auberge, coupant court à la discussion. Les ninjas de Shimo se regardèrent, sombrement.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler longtemps. En effet, les deux coéquipières de Naruto venaient de descendre pour le rejoindre à une table. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait que quatorze ans, de nombreuses personnes se tournèrent vers elle.

Sans la moindre exception, ces voyeurs eurent des regards noirs de la part du jeune Namikaze. Aucun de ces hommes ne prit en compte la menace de Naruto. Que pouvait faire un garçon de quatorze ans face à eux ?

-Je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici… Souffla Ino alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de Naruto.

Hinata, s'installant à son tour, acquiesça lentement. Sans même activer son byakugan, elle pouvait voir autour d'elle. Les regards de tous ces hommes la dégoutaient…

-En même temps, on est le centre d'attention de toute la salle! Même les ninjas de Shimo nous regardent depuis tout à l'heure et ils m'ont déjà interrogé il y a quelques minutes !

Hinata acquiesça, alors qu'elle avait commencé son petit-déjeuner. Avec ses Byakugan, elle avait observé la scène de loin.

Au final, la situation les tracassait et ils étaient en train de réfléchir à une solution adéquate pour éviter le maximum de tension avec le village de Shimo !

-Il faut qu'on parte le plus tôt possible ! On n'est pas les bienvenues ici! On doit continuer jusqu'au temple du feu ! Plus tôt on sera là-bas, et mieux ce sera !

Assis à une table, un homme brun, déjeunant tranquillement, observait les trois ninjas de Konoha. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Deux hommes étaient à genoux devant un troisième, debout. Dans une obscurité apparente, l'endroit était d'un calme imposant. L'un des deux hommes agenouillés releva la tête.

-Etes-vous sûr de vous, Danzo-sama?

Le vieil homme observa le ninja qui venait de lui parler, le regard plein de dédain.

-Il est une cible aujourd'hui, il sera une cible demain! Je ne peux le laisser au village malgré son importance !

Le ninja masqué acquiesça, surpris des paroles du vieux faucon de guerre.

-Mais je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, il n'est pas si seul que ça ! Duke le surveille et à ordre de le protéger !

L'anbu acquiesça une nouvelle fois, gardant son silence. Après quelques instants, il releva la tête vers son supérieur.

-Puis-je parler librement, Danzo-sama? Demanda le seul anbu qui osait parler.

En relevant la tête, une mèche noir sortie de sous son masque. Danzo le fixa, surpris.

-Autorisé !

L'anbu se tourna vers son coéquipier tout aussi brun que lui.

-Son profil ne correspond pas à un anbu de la racine! Il est insouciant, visible et surtout libre de ses mouvements ! Pourquoi lui faites-vous confiance?

Danzo eut un léger sourire, étonnant ainsi les deux anbus.

-Je ressens de la jalousie dans tes paroles, Earl !

L'anbu se figea devant ces paroles.

-Mais je te comprends ! C'est la première fois que j'autorise un tel comportement sous mes ordres, cependant...

Il regarda devant lui, pensif.

-... il deviendra ce que la racine a besoin ! Après de nombreuses années sous terre, la racine sort de terre ! Naruto Namikaze est sous mon contrôle et attire l'attention là où ne nous sommes pas !


	20. Chapter 19 : Shinobis sous tension

Partie 2 : Arc de Shimo

Si Hinata acquiesça sans un mot en écoutant les ordres de Naruto, Ino se contenta de grimacer. Ce genre de situation ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Elles commencèrent leur repas sans prendre en compte les regards qu'il y avait autour d'eux.  
Le fait que le trio de Shinobi ne soit pas accompagné par un adulte ou bien même un quatrième membre rendait la mission plus complexe.

Une équipe de trois chuunins sans le moindre Jounin rendait tout de suite des adversaires potentiels beaucoup plus entreprenants…

Une petite demi-heure passa où ils se préparèrent avant que les trois Chuunins ne sortent de la chambre pour quitter l'auberge. Ils avaient déjà passé trop de temps dans cet endroit. La frontière jusqu'au pays du gel se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de cette ville ! La véritable mission commençait maintenant.

Les trois chuunins arrivèrent finalement à l'air libre. Autour d'eux, tout semblait calme. L'endroit était loin d'être urbain et on pouvait observer plusieurs bosquets qui étaient des endroits parfaits pour se cacher. Au loin, on pouvait observer les montagnes du pays de la foudre.

Durant un bref instant, les trois ninjas se regardèrent. Ino acquiesça lentement. Sans le moindre mot, les veines se trouvant autour des yeux d'Hinata apparurent subitement.

Naruto eut un léger sourire devant l'absence de mot pour se comprendre dans leur équipe. Hinata grimaça, faisant immédiatement réagir les deux autres chuunins.

-Les huit ninjas de Shimo sont tout autour de nous… On est clairement en infériorité numérique ! Et toujours aucune trace du quatrième membre!

Hinata leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Je pense que c'est toi qui attire les problèmes, Naruto !

Ino eut un léger sourire en voyant le froncement de sourcil de Naruto. Même si l'appréhension des trois ninjas était omniprésente, il y avait toujours cette nonchalance chez les shinobi.

Le Namikaze secoua la tête alors qu'il se rappelait immédiatement qu'il était le chef d'équipe. Il se tourna vers ses deux coéquipières, souriant.

-Ce sera simple, on se dirige en marchant vers la sortie de la ville! On n'a rien à se reprocher et on ne fait que passer ! S'ils veulent nous arrêter, ils le feront !

Hinata acquiesça sans un mot cependant Ino tourna la tête vers son ami, pas aussi rassurée qu'elle devait l'être. Les trois chuunins s'avancèrent à travers l'unique chemin qui leur permettait de sortir, marchant sans se presser. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune action n'eut lieu. Tout autour d'eux, on ne pouvait ressentir que la présence du vent qui faisait bouger les différentes branches d'arbres. Les trois ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent finalement à la sortie du village sans soucis.

Plusieurs ombres se firent voir juste après cette simple pensée, figeant les ninjas de la feuille. Les ninjas de Shimo intervenaient enfin après leur espionnage sur l'équipe de Konoha.

-Le temple du feu de Ninko est sur le territoire du village de Shimo! Commença l'homme qui avait interrogé Naruto dans l'auberge, pas forcément à l'aise face à la situation. Il semblait être le chef de la mission de Shimo.

L'homme semblait nerveux. Ses coéquipiers semblaient être tout aussi agités. Il regarda tout autour de lui, livide, alors que quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient de son front.

L'homme semblait subir un stress important.

-Qu'avez-vous fait au temple du feu? Je suis sûr que tout est de votre faute ! Konoha a toujours été lié aux temples !

L'homme accusait les ninjas de la feuille sans réel fondement, tentant de trouver un coupable face à la situation inédite que le village de Shimo semblait rencontrer.

-Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous que trois? Où est le quatrième membre de votre équipe? Continua l'homme, dont le visage devenait de plus en plus expressif dans son inquiétude.

Les ninjas de Shimo semblaient être en reconnaissance, récupérant le maximum d'informations sur le temple de Ninko. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour avoir des réponses. La situation devait être plus grave que prévu pour que ces ninjas agissent ainsi.  
Naruto haussa un sourcil, surpris devant une telle véhémence envers eux. Après tout, Konoha était tout de même connu comme étant l'un des cinq grands villages du continent.  
Si une équipe de Shimo les menaçait aussi facilement et sans prendre de précaution, c'était soit parce qu'ils avaient des preuves irréfutables ou soit qu'ils étaient au pied du mur.

-Ce qu'on a fait ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire ! S'étonna le descendant des Uzumaki.

Il fut rapidement fixé par huit regards, intéressés. Naruto haussa un sourcil devant la nervosité des ninjas face à lui. Il regarda rapidement Ino puis Hinata.

Ces dernières haussèrent les épaules, plus ou moins inspirés dans leur geste. En effet, Hinata semblait être beaucoup plus assurée qu'Ino. La blonde n'était pas vraiment rassurée de se retrouver entouré des ninjas de Shimo. Cependant, une chose était sûre, c'était qu'elles aussi ne comprenaient pas plus que ça la situation.  
Le trio de Konoha était perdu devant le manque d'informations qu'ils avaient.

-Toutes les communications entre le temple du feu de Ninko et le village de Shimo ont été coupées depuis maintenant une semaine ! Tous les ninjas qui sont partis à la recherche d'informations au sein du temple n'ont pas donné de nouvelles…

Naruto grimaça alors qu'Ino fixait les ninjas de Shimo, surprise. Ils semblaient être plus stressés par la situation qu'elle. Les trois chuunins de Konoha regardaient autour d'eux de plus en plus inquiets.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Hinata, suspicieuse. Contrairement à ses coéquipiers, la situation l'intriguait.

La jeune femme avait toujours été curieuse et en général, ses Byakugan lui avaient donné énormément de satisfaction.

Le chef des ninjas de Shimo ne sut comment réagir à la question alors que son visage se tordait face aux émotions qui lui traversaient l'esprit…

Devait-il avouer l'information que son village lui avait donnée? Cela n'était pas considéré comme confidentiel mais devait-il l'avouer?  
Il était ici pour une simple récolte d'informations en cas de présence de force ennemi.  
-Konoha est lié aux temples du feu! S'il y a un souci dans l'un de ces temples, nous devons être au courant!

La phrase du jeune chuunin semblait avoir fixé les pensées du ninja de Shimo.  
-Nous n'avons plus aucun contact avec le temps à cause d'une immense barrière qui l'entoure! Le village pense que c'est une technique Fuinjutsu très puissante...

Le descendant des Uzumaki, lui, était intrigué devant les quelques informations qu'il avait obtenu. Dans l'équipe de chuunin, c'était lui le plus adeptes des sceaux. 

-C'est une sorte de prison, on peut entrer dans le temple, mais on ne peut en sortir ! Quitter le temple est impossible ! Les personnes à l'intérieur sont bloquées par une sorte de champs de force impossible à traverser !

La révélation provoqua un vent de surprise parmi les trois ninjas.

-Nous devons prévenir Konoha… Souffla immédiatement Ino, dépassée par la situation.

Sa phrase fut à peine finie que plusieurs armes étaient pointées vers les ninjas de Konoha. Le ninja supérieur de Shimo ne souriait plus et son visage contrit montrait qu'il faisait ça à contrecœur !

-Ce sera impossible! Aucune information ne doit traverser les frontières, ordre de Shimo! Tant que la situation ne sera pas maitrisée, vous serez nos prisonniers ! S'exclama le chef des ninjas de Shimo, reprenant peu à peu son sang-froid.

Il regarda tour à tour les trois chuunins de la feuille.

-Nous vous avons donné un minimum d'informations pour vérifier si vous étiez au courant de la situation et peut-être même l'origine de cette dernière…

D'un simple signe de main, le chef de Shimo indiqua à ses coéquipiers de menotter les trois chuunins.

-Nous ne pouvons montrer une faiblesse de notre village !

Ino était livide et tentait de se calmer. Hinata, elle, serrait les dents. Pourtant, aucune des deux filles ne se débattis. Naruto était silencieux alors qu'il regardait les ninjas du pays du gel se diriger vers lui.

La mission devenait de moins en moins banale, mais ici, un détail le chiffonnait.

-Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas de l'aide extérieur ? Demanda subitement le Namikaze, surprenant tout le monde et surtout les shinobis de Shimo.

Le chef de Shimo lui lança un regard meurtrier mêlé à une condescendance lourde de sens.

-Sérieusement? Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide d'un autre village ! Cracha d'une voix froide le ninja supérieur du pays du gel.

Naruto acquiesça lentement, ne tentant pas d'énerver plus l'homme qui le menottait. Il ne comprenait pas réellement cette fierté des petits villages. Tout le monde savait qu'ils n'avaient pas la puissance des cinq grands, non? Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à agir avec tant de hargne?  
Il croisa le regard d'Ino et d'Hinata. Ces dernières regardaient autour d'elles mais pourtant, elles ne semblaient pas plus inquiètes que ça. Le jeune blond ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Ses deux coéquipières semblaient avoir une confiance aveugle dans leur capacité, à moins que ce ne soit envers lui...

-Si c'est un Fuinjutsu, je peux peut-être vous aider… Tenta finalement Naruto, essayant d'apaiser ses adversaires, de gagner du temps voire même d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires.  
Avec un peu de chances, le quatrième ninja allait bientôt arriver.

Les huit ninjas du pays du gel se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers ce jeune blond de Konoha. Ce gamin semblait bien sûr de lui. Le chef du petit groupe regarda de haut en bas ce jeune chuunin de Konoha.

Il avait à peine quinze ans et en dehors de ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son front et sa nuque, il n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Que pouvait-il connaitre aux sceaux? Les plus talentueux ninjas de son village avaient déjà étudié la situation !

Des sourires apparurent sur les visages des ninjas du pays du gel. Les aider, eux? Ces enfants ? Des dizaines de ninjas de leur village avaient déjà analysé les contours du temple. Naruto, voyant la réaction de ces hommes, ne poursuivit pas ses paroles.

Il soupira.

S'il ne trouvait pas de solutions dans les prochaines minutes, la situation allait devenir bien plus gênante. Ici, ils ne prouvaient pas son talent de chuunin...

-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Souffla Naruto, changeant ainsi de conversations.

Le chef de l'escouade de Shimo ferma les yeux un instant. Il haussa les épaules après quelques secondes de réflexions

-Tant que vous ne transmettez pas ces informations en dehors du pays du gel, vous survivrez…

Le jeune chuunin blond secoua la tête.

-C'est idiot !

Un Kunai se positionna immédiatement sous la gorge de Naruto. L'un des ninjas de Shimo avait le sang chaud et le stress de la situation ne semblait pas l'aider.  
Chez ce ninja, on pouvait apercevoir une veine sur son front qui semblait être vivante tellement elle palpitait.

-Ne traite pas d'idiot Utei-sensei ! Vous, les ninjas des cinq, vous n'êtes que vantardise !

Naruto regarda l'homme qui le menaçait, plus surpris qu'apeuré. Ce regard n'exprimait pas vraiment les émotions du Namikaze. Légèrement voilé, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de peur dans ce dernier.

-C'est idiot... Répéta Naruto, attirant le regard noir des shinobis du gel.

Des envies de meurtres se firent sentir.

-Si nous sommes venus ici et que nous ne transmettons aucun message à Konoha, plusieurs autres équipes vont venir! Et ce ne sera pas de simples chuunins tels que nous ! Souffla Naruto, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. En une seule phrase, il avait réussi à reprendre une certaine constance.

Le fameux Utei haussa un sourcil, surpris.

Ce garçon blond semblait être jeune, et pourtant on pouvait sentir une certaine expérience dans ses paroles. Cela était même surprenant. Même si ce n'était que trois enfants, il avait bien envie de les croire. Envoyer trois enfants seuls dans une mission, même si ce n'était qu'une mission d'informations, montrait que ces derniers ne devaient pas être n'importe qui…  
Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Peut-être qu'il y avait un quatrième ninja. Cela pouvait expliquer l'assurance de ces trois adolescents.  
Plusieurs questions traversèrent l'esprit d'Utei alors qu'il se passait la main dans ses cheveux bruns. 

-Tu es bien loquace pour un prisonnier ! Ricana l'un des ninjas du pays du gel.

Naruto secoua la tête, lentement. En dehors de cet Utei, les autres ninjas ne semblaient être que des idiots finis.  
Entre le premier qui menaçait facilement des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas avec un kunai et l'autre qui était moqueur!

-Nous ne sommes prisonnier que parce que nous n'avons aucun intérêt à montrer de l'hostilité envers Shimo…

Le ninja Utei haussa un sourcil alors qu'une goutte de sueur apparaissait sur sa tempe gauche. Etait-il en train de dire qu'ils pouvaient partir dès qu'il voulait ? Il croisa le regard du jeune ninja blond et comprit immédiatement que ce garçon ne bluffait pas. Quel était ce regard si sûr de lui ?  
Il n'y avait peut-être pas de quatrième ninja et ces ninjas qu'il ne voyait que comme des gamins, étaient bel et bien des adversaires dangereux...

Utei se prépara immédiatement à reculer. Son instinct venait de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de simples enfants.

-Vous êtes peut-être supérieur en nombre, continua Naruto alors que les ninjas de Shimo étaient sur leur garde.

Ils étaient pourtant en position supérieur mais avait perdu l'assurance de leur début. De simples paroles réussissaient à les faire douter. Le regard d'Hinata croisa le regard d'Ino. Cette dernière acquiesça lentement. Son mouvement de tête fut rapidement repéré par deux ninjas de Shimo.

-Shintenshin no Jutsu ! Souffla la jeune femme avant de tomber, forçant le ninja qui la tenait à la porter complètement.

Des morceaux métalliques s'élevèrent dans les airs. Hinata Hyuuga, d'un mouvement étrangement gracieux se libéra de ses liens, ayant brisé les menottes. Ses deux mains, dans des gestes tout aussi spectaculaires frappèrent les plexus solaires de ses deux gardiens.

D'un mouvement symétrique, ces deux soldats se trouvant autour d'Hinata furent projetés au sol, tombant sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin dans un léger nuage de poussière. La hyuuga poursuivit son action avant de frapper dans l'abdomen l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle et qui en même temps tenait le corps d'Ino. Ses mouvements étaient d'une rapidité surprenante et surtout d'une précision sans pareil.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il avait peut-être montré une certaine assurance dans ses paroles, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses deux coéquipières allaient lancer l'offensive.  
Au début, il pensait juste bluffer.

Deux nouveaux ninjas de Shimo tombèrent au sol, assommé par leur propre chef. Utei, ninja supérieur du pays du gel, avançait par à-coup essayant de résister à la pression psychique de la Yamanaka qui tentait de prendre possession de son esprit.

Cinq ninjas de Shimo étaient au sol, pris par surprise dans le combat. Un autre était en plein combat spirituel alors que les deux derniers s'étaient reculés d'un pas, prêts à se défendre.

Tout s'était passé si vite !

Hinata poursuivit son œuvre guerrière, s'élançant avec sa vitesse époustouflante vers les deux adversaires. Cette fois-ci, le combat fut bien moins exécutif. Les deux adversaires s'étaient préparés à l'affrontement et résistèrent quelque secondes avant de perdre l'usage de leur chakra.

Affronter un membre du clan Hyuuga était toujours aussi dangereux et inapproprié lorsqu'on n'y était pas pleinement préparé.

Deux petites minutes venaient de passer alors que sept soldats étaient à terre. Le dernier, leur chef, tentait encore et toujours de résister à l'offensive psychique de son adversaire.

Naruto, muet de stupeur, regardait la scène, surpris. Ses coéquipières s'étaient vraiment améliorées. Il ne pouvait que contempler leur œuvre et admettre qu'il les avait sous-estimés.

-Shinraiju no Jutsu ! Fit la voix assurée d'Ino.

L'homme se figea subitement, calmant immédiatement la tension du combat. Le corps d'Ino se releva immédiatement. Souriante, la jeune Yamanaka fit disparaitre la poussière avant de grimacer.

-Tu aurais pu éviter de me laisser tomber au sol, Hinata… poursuivit la blonde, légèrement colérique.

Hinata Hyuuga eut un sourire radieux, alors qu'Ino secouait la tête, tout en nettoyant ses vêtements. Sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent des différents adversaires, prêts à les bloquer et à renverser la situation.

C'était aux ninjas de Shimo d'être prisonnier maintenant. Ils n'avaient fait que de se défendre.

Utei, le ninja supérieur, était debout immobile. Il ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient vides alors que la technique d'Ino faisait encore effet.  
La capacité des Yamanaka pouvait être vraiment effrayante. Les Prouesses des Hyuuga l'étaient tout autant.

Les coéquipières de Naruto étaient dangereuses.

Le plus jeune des Namikaze, debout à quelques mètres de l'homme, tentait de rester concerné par la situation. Il s'était senti tellement inutile...

-Vous pourriez me détacher ? Demanda subitement le jeune homme de Konoha, attirant finalement le regard de ses deux coéquipières.

Ces dernières se regardèrent, souriantes avant de fixer Naruto. Ayant bien vérifiée que tous les ninjas adverses étaient ligotés, elles se dirigèrent vers leur chef d'équipe.

-As-tu déjà imaginé être attaché et sous le contrôle de deux jolies jeunes filles, Naruto-kun ? Souffla Ino d'une voix suave, et des yeux pétillants.

Hinata eut un sourire carnassier alors que, malgré lui, Naruto venait de rougir. Il était peut-être encore jeune, mais il avait déjà les premières pensées d'un adulte en tant qu'adolescent.

Le rire cristallin d'Hinata se fit entendre alors que cette dernière était maintenant à quelques centimètres de Naruto. Elle se colla à lui avant de poser son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Ino, elle aussi, amusée par la situation, s'approcha elle aussi du jeune homme. La domination du garçon dans l'équipe était terminée. C'était au tour des femmes de prendre l'avantage et de prendre l'ascendant envers Naruto. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois chuunins…

Ils étaient au même niveau !

Ino passa sa main sur le torse de Naruto, descendant lentement ses doigts telle une griffure. Naruto avait chaud, très chaud! Il poussa un soupire de joie qui provoqua un rire chez les deux jeunes femmes.

D'un même mouvement, elles reculèrent…

-Il semblerait que Naruto-kun ait grandi et nous voit comme des femmes! Pense-y la prochaine fois que tu nous sous-estimes !

D'un geste tout aussi gracieux, Hinata brisa les menottes du jeune homme alors que ce dernier tombait à genou. Les yeux baissés, Naruto reprenait son souffle. Il remercia mentalement Jiraiya de l'avoir mis dans une équipe avec des filles aussi folle !  
Ces prochaines années allaient être géniales !

Le jeune chuunin se releva lentement, encore touché par la performance scénique de ses coéquipières.

-Vous êtes devenu vraiment impressionnantes, les filles ! Souffla Naruto.

En réponse, il n'eut tout d'abord que deux sourires plus ou moins joyeux.

-C'était le minimum pour pouvoir être tes coéquipières, Naruto-kun ! Répondit immédiatement la blonde.

Le garçon se sentit rougir face au compliment d'Ino. Hinata acquiesça.

-Après que tu sois devenu Chuunin, il y a eu de nombreuses rumeurs sur toi, Naruto-kun ! Les gens semblaient t'avoir découvert…

Une légère moue était présente sur le visage de la jeune Hyuuga, le visage rêveur.

-Le « génie de l'examen chuunin », « le tueur de serpent », « le faiseur de sceau » ont été les surnoms que tu as obtenu durant l'examen… Soupira Hinata, étonnant ainsi Naruto.

Ce dernier n'avait pas entendu ces surnoms. En même temps, on n'allait pas l'appeler ainsi devant lui. Cela serait terriblement gênant.

-… Et puis, il y a eu cette mission au pays des vagues ! Tu as affronté en combat singulier un des sept légendaires bretteurs de Kiri! Tu n'étais chuunin que depuis quelques jours et pourtant tu avais déjà de plus grands exploits à ton actif que de nombreux ninjas de ton grade…

Ino et Hinata soupirèrent.

-Et nous, nous n'étions que tes coéquipières! Les ombres de la lame damnée de Konoha !

Naruto haussa un sourcil. «Lame damné » ?

-Lame damnée, le dernier qualificatif pour te décrire ! Le bretteur qui a été puni par ses pairs…

Devant l'air ébahi du jeune chuunin, Ino ne put s'empêcher de souffler du nez.

-Les villageois sont très imaginatifs lorsqu'on parle des exploits des ninjas… Ricana la jeune Yamanaka.

Hinata acquiesça elle aussi, même si le surnom de lame damnée était terriblement sexy pour un homme. Elle était tellement contente d'être en équipe avec Naruto.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'on a redoublé d'effort pour nos entrainements! Et aujourd'hui, on est bien plus apte au combat! Ce n'est qu'un début, mais un jour nous serons à ton niveau, Naruto-kun !

Les yeux brillants, Naruto regardait ses deux coéquipières. Ces dernières semblaient vraiment prendre à cœur leur relation. Sans un mot, il s'approcha des deux filles avant des les attraper pour les serrer dans ses bras.

-Vous ? Mes ombres ? Vous êtes celles qui illuminez ma vie ! Vous êtes plutôt mes rayons de soleil, les filles…

Des rires se firent entendre alors qu'autour d'eux, un homme, immobile, observait la scène. Il ne pouvait bouger. Cependant, son regard n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Emprisonner dans son propre esprit par cette gamine ! Ces gamins, même s'ils étaient jeune, était surprenant. Lui et ses hommes s'étaient fait avoir par l'aspect chétif de ces trois ninjas de Konoha.

Il voyait la scène, il voyait autour de lui, mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Comment l'esprit de cette gamine blonde pouvait être si puissant? Il avait reconnu les pouvoirs de ces ninjas. La brune était une Hyuuga ! Son taijutsu était unique, puissant et bien trop rapide pour la plupart des ninjas. Cette blonde, elle, était une Yamanaka ! Il n'y avait aucun doute…

Mais ce garçon ?

Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais selon les paroles des deux jeunes filles, il était bien plus impressionnant qu'elles. Konoha avait de tels génies?

« Génie de l'examen chuunin », « tueur de serpents », « faiseur de sceau » et « lame damné de Konoha ». Ces surnoms montraient tout de même qu'il ne devait pas être un ninja banal.

Il aurait tellement eu envie de soupirer mais son corps n'était plus sous son contrôle.

L'homme cligna des yeux. C'était l'unique geste qu'il pouvait faire dans cette situation. Dans son esprit des litanies craintives se répétaient. Il espérait ne pas mourir aujourd'hui. Même si Konoha était reconnu comme étant un village ninja bien moins meurtrier, il y avait toujours des éléments indépendants dans un village.

-Peux-tu libérer cet homme, Ino! Déclara Naruto, coupant immédiatement les rires des deux jeunes filles, les coupants dans leurs actions.

Ces dernières étaient étonnées de la demande du jeune chuunin de Konoha.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Naruto ? Souffla Ino, surprise.

Le jeune chuunin acquiesça, prêt à prendre ce risque.

-Même s'ils ont tenté de nous capturés, nous sommes ici en mission d'informations ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour déclarer une guerre avec Shimo…

Hinata ne bougea pas, calme. Ino elle, haussa les épaules, comprenant les pensées de Naruto. La blonde se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle manipulait. Lentement, elle s'approcha de ce dernier. Un léger sourire traversa le visage de la blonde alors qu'elle voyait le regard surpris de cet homme.

Ce regard était l'unique partie du visage de l'homme qui semblait réagir aux paroles des chuunins de Konoha.

-Rupture ! Souffla Ino, libérant l'homme de Shimo qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

D'un réflexe, surprenant, l'homme recula d'un pas avant de s'effondrer au sol. L'inactivité forcée provoqué par Ino sur son corps avait soumis ses muscles à de grandes tensions. Et c'était maintenant qu'il les ressentait !

-Pourquoi me libérez-vous ? Souffla l'homme, étonné et son corps sur le qui-vive.

Assis au sol, tentant de se relever, il regardait les trois ninjas de Konoha. Son regard montrait l'incompréhension.

-Vous auriez pu nous tuer et poursuivre la mission! Vous ne m'aurez pas une seconde fois ! Seule la surprise vous a permis de nous vaincre, mes hommes et moi…

En réponse, Utei n'eut qu'un haussement de sourcils des trois chuunins. Ces gamins se moquaient de lui? Naruto le regardait, le regard étincelant. Ce gamin lui donnait une impression de déjà vu ! Cette sensation de force si tranquille !

Où avait-il déjà vu ce gamin?

Autour d'eux, un autre ninja de Shimo commença à bouger. Heureusement qu'il était attaché. Il aurait pu avoir une envolée de courage et partir à l'attaque des ninjas de Konoha.

Ce style de témérité était le meilleur moyen pour provoquer des problèmes, et vu comment ils avaient menacé Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt..!

-Notre but n'est en aucun cas lié avec la mort de ninjas de Shimo, commença Naruto, intéressant les deux jeunes filles qui formaient son équipe. Elles avaient hâtes de voir le plan de leur coéquipier.

Naruto se frotta rapidement les mains, s'avançant vers l'homme du pays du gel. Le regard brillant de Naruto était presque dérangeant.

-Vous êtes un ninja de Shimo et vous avez assez d'expériences pour diriger une mission composée de deux équipes ninjas…

Utei se releva lentement pour faire face à Naruto, fier malgré lui des paroles de ce garçon. Face à face, les deux garçons étaient totalement différents. Si Naruto était un ninja blond faisant environ un mètre soixante cinq, le shinobi de Shimo atteignait facilement les un mètre quatre-vingt, et sa carrure était digne d'un colosse. De plus, ses cheveux bruns contrastaient terriblement avec les cheveux dorés de Naruto.

Ils étaient opposés dans leur apparence.

-Si vous ne dites rien de notre venue et que vous nous laissez aller jusqu'au temple du feu, en échange nous ne raconterons pas votre abus de zèle envers mes coéquipières et moi, et Konoha oubliera la menace de Shimo…

Utei haussa un sourcil, surpris par la témérité de ce garçon blond. Il les avait sous-estimés. Ils étaient jeunes, mais comme d'habitude, les grands villages ninjas avaient des ninjas intéressants parmi leurs jeunes membres…

-Et si je vous laisse passer, qu'allez-vous faire à ce temple du feu? Demande Utei, moqueur mais impressionné par les quelques mots du chuunin de Konoha.

Il sentait dans les paroles du jeune chuunin de Konoha une certaine entourloupe. Naruto lui fit un sourire exagéré. Ses entrevues avec Konoha lui avaient appris quelques tours…

-… Ce que notre mission nous indique de faire ! Faire un rapport sur la situation du temps, ni plus ni moins ! Continua Naruto, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Le visage d'Utei laissait apparaitre une expression figée indiquant qu'il réfléchissait à la situation. Est-ce que ces gamins se moquaient de lui? Derrière ce blond, les deux jeunes filles avaient toutes les deux des sourires innocents. L'une d'elle, celle qui avait des yeux blancs le fixait d'un regard inquiétant;  
Ce regard le transperçait.

Ces gamins se jouaient de lui, il le savait. Ils avaient un avantage non négligeable dans la situation actuelle. Déjà que ces deux filles étaient assez surprenantes dans leur puissance de ninja, ce garçon semblait pourtant être le plus puissant du trio.

Lui, même s'il était Jounin, il était seul face à eux ;

Il avait plus d'expérience qu'eux, c'est vrai, et pourtant pour ce qu'il avait vu, il n'était pas sûr de sortir vainqueur de ce combat.  
La situation ne semblait pas avoir de solutions à son avantage.

Après quelques secondes de silence où le jounin était en pleine réflexion, un autre ninja de Shimo se réveilla suite à sa cuisante défaite.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faudra convaincre, mais eux… Souffla finalement Utei, pointant du pouce ses coéquipiers qui se réveillaient tant bien que mal.

Tout le monde, ninja de Konoha comme de Shimo se figèrent. Le jeune Namikaze regarda tour à tour Ino et Hinata, alors qu'une lueur d'inquiétude apparaissait dans son regard.  
Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage concentré d'Hinata. Cette dernière, ses Byakugan enclenchés, regardait tout autour d'elle.  
Utei regardait tout autour de lui.

Hinata, après quelques secondes d'observation acquiesça lentement devant le regard de son coéquipier.  
Ino croisa le regard de ses deux coéquipiers. Elle n'avait pas le même ressenti de chakra qu'eux, mais leur réaction ne la trompait pas.  
Elle sortit immédiatement une arme de sa sacoche de sa main droite alors que de sa main gauche, elle remettait l'une de ses longues mèches blondes sur son oreille gauche.

-Ino… Libère les autres ninjas de Shimo le plus vite possible ! Hinata, donne-moi des indications sur ceux qui nous entourent !

Le jeune chuunin de Konoha se tourna vers l'unique ninja de Shimo encore libre. Hinata fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'elle comptait ses adversaires.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Shimo-nin… Avez-vous omis de nous préciser que nous n'étions pas les seuls à venir dans votre pays ? Ricana Naruto.

Utei fut encore plus surpris. Ce gamin blond ne semblait pas du tout être inquiété par la menace ou alors il le cachait très bien. A quelques pas de là, la jeune blonde libérait ses coéquipiers. Cette dernière semblait beaucoup plus douce que la brune, qui elle au contraire, le terrifiait avec son regard.

Cette équipe ne semblait pas être débutante malgré l'âge de ses membres.

-Des informations sur le temple du feu ont dû traverser les frontières…

Hinata se tourna vivement vers Naruto.

-Il y en a seize ! S'exclama-t-elle, attirant le regard de tous les ninjas de Shimo ainsi que celui de ses coéquipiers.

Un cri de rage brisa le silence du lieu qui s'était créé suite à la phrase de la jeune Hyuuga. Un homme encagoulé venait d'apparaitre, sortant de derrière un arbre, une épée en main. Utei poussa un léger cri de surprise, alors que derrière lui Ino tentait de poursuivre son œuvre de libération. Ils avaient besoin du plus d'alliés possibles pour repousser l'attaque ennemi.

D'un geste précis, Naruto se retourna vers le cri. Son sabre apparut dans sa main dans un nuage de fumée alors qu'un bruit métallique se faisait entendre. L'arme de Naruto venait d'arrêter une attaque adverse.  
Un nouvel adversaire était apparu depuis un autre endroit, tentant d'attaquer Naruto par derrière.

Le bruit métallique se répéta alors que l'arme de l'oppresseur tombait au sol, en deux morceaux. Le shinobi de la feuille leva son regard sur son adversaire. Son bandeau frontal ne lui était pas inconnu. Il ne put que grimacer, tout en étant pas surpris de la provenance de ces ninjas.

Le village du son était encore présent dans ce coup fourré et cela ne le réjouissait pas du tout.

-Hinata, Ino... On se regroupe ! Ils viennent d'Oto !

Le chef d'équipe organisait leur stratégie. A trois, ils allaient avoir plus de facilité à se défendre.  
Naruto observa l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. Même s'il n'avait plus de sabre en un seul morceau, il n'abandonnait pas, sortant un kunai.  
Le ninja aux cheveux dorés grimaça face à la présence de ces ninjas.

Déjà qu'Orochimaru, leur maitre, avait réussi à s'échapper à la fin de l'examen chuunin. Il fallait encore que les ninjas du pays du son viennent les importuner.  
L'homme d'Oto s'élança. Naruto fit un pas sur le côté, esquivant de peu l'attaque de son adversaire, déchirant au passage l'une de ses manches. Il répondit immédiatement à l'attaque, et d'un coup de sabre horizontal, Naruto projeta son adversaire au sol.

La Saemonzaburo était dans sa main, prêt à attaquer ses adversaires. Tout autour d'eux, d'autres ninjas d'Oto apparaissaient.

Sous le regard surpris du ninja de Shimo, l'épée de Naruto fut plantée dans le torse de l'homme qui se trouvait au sol.  
En observant la scène, ni Hinata ni Ino ne bronchèrent. Ils étaient des ninjas maintenant.

L'unique homme du village de Konoha composa une série de signe avant de poser les mains au sol. Le vent s'éleva immédiatement. Par réflexe, Hinata se couvrit le visage avec ses bras. Ino, attrapa la manche de la jeune Hyuuga et recula d'un pas, attirant sa coéquipière avec elle. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle avait fini de détaché les ninjas de Shimo.

-Futon : Karyuudo No Kyoufuu ! Le souffle chasseur !

Une vague de vent fut créé par Naruto, repoussant immédiatement les quelques ninjas d'Oto qui s'étaient approchés du trio, les renvoyant au sol. Leur attaque surprise venait d'être repoussée avec cette étrange technique. Les deux kunoichi de Konoha ne furent pas touchés par l'attaque de Naruto, tout comme les ninjas de Shimo, trop loin de l'attaque, qui regardaient pourtant la scène, ébahis.

Suite à l'attaque, le sol était strié de marques de coupures, indiquant le chemin qui avait été pris par l'attaque du ninja de Konoha.

S'il y avait bien un domaine qu'il maitrisait, c'était les attaques Futon.

Utei regardait ce ninja blond, étonné. Ce garçon était capable de faire des techniques futons circulaires permettant de sélectionner des cibles précises.

Au sol, trois ninjas d'Oto avaient été touché par l'attaque surprise du descendant des Namikaze.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini! S'exclama Naruto, la voix calme, en direction des ninjas de Shimo.

A ses côtés, Hinata et Ino s'étaient déjà remis en position de combats, se trouvant aux côtés de leur coéquipier. Tout s'était passé à une vitesse folle. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils se trouvaient encore dans l'auberge alors qu'ils étaient maintenant en plein combat...

Autour d'eux, il y avait huit ninjas d'Oto. Trois d'entres eux étaient au sol, touché par l'attaque venteuse de Naruto et étaient plus ou moins vivant, alors que le dernier était mort, le sabre de Naruto dans son torse.  
Il ne restait donc que quatre shinobi du son en état de combattre.  
Les trois chuunins regardaient la scène, aux aguets. Les shinobis de Shimo s'étaient eux aussi mis en position de combat.

Hinata avait annoncé seize ninjas...

Sans la moindre peur, les quatre ninjas d'Oto s'élancèrent. Ils avaient encore l'assurance d'avoir des alliés dans les buissons et les bosquets se trouvant autour d'eux.

Les deux groupes s'élancèrent les uns contre les autres. Les ninjas de Shimo, bien décidé à protéger leur pays, attaquaient sans peur les ninjas d'Oto!

Le combat fut court et meurtrier. Trop meurtrier.

Deux des ninjas de Shimo étaient tombés alors que les quatre ninjas d'Oto n'étaient plus. Utei, le ninja de Shimo avait éliminé l'un de ses ninjas avec une facilité surprenante. Naruto après avoir rattrapé son épée, s'était élancé vers l'adversaire, tout comme Hinata et Ino.

Suite à cet affrontement, seul Naruto avait reçu une légère coupure superficielle sur la cuisse gauche parmi les ninjas de Konoha. Il ne restait donc que six ninjas de Shimo en comptant Utei ainsi que les trois chuunins de Konoha qui malgré leur jeunesse avaient tout de même un niveau intéressant!  
Ils se mirent en position, attendant l'arrivée des ninjas restants du village du son.  
Hinata enclencha immédiatement ses Byakugans, et même s'ils lui permettaient de voir à presque trois cent soixante degrés, elle tourna la tête.

Naruto fut surpris de la manœuvre de sa coéquipière.

-Hinata?

La fille aux yeux blancs cligna des yeux.

-Morts ! Les huit autres ninjas d'Oto sont morts !

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

-Mais il n'y a personnes d'autres ! Je ne vois personne !

A quelques mètres de là, Utei s'était approché des deux hommes qu'ils venaient de perdre. Son visage grimaçant montrait sa tristesse alors que ses coéquipiers s'étaient approchés des ninjas d'Oto pour s'assurer de leur mort...  
Ils se moquaient bien que les huit autres ninjas soient morts. Le principal était qu'il n'y avait plus d'adversaires.

-Ainsi, même le village du son s'approche de notre pays!

Utei, le visage impassible, s'était relevé pour faire face au trio de chuunins de la feuille. Il soupira...

-Mon offre est toujours d'actualité Utei-san! S'exclama Naruto alors qu'il se soignait la cuisse.

Ino et Hinata fixèrent leur coéquipier, surprise.

-Mais je rajoute une clause... Une alliance temporaire en cas d'attaque d'Oto!

Utei grimaça. Passer sous silence leur venue et Konoha n'agirait pas contre Shimo? Avait-il le droit de faire ce choix pour son village? Il regarda rapidement les deux équipiers qu'il venait de perdre.

-J'accepte de vous indiquer la route, mais je ne vous accompagnerais pas ! Ces frontières doivent être protégées!

Naruto se tourna vers Ino et Hinata. Les deux jeunes kunoichis acquiescèrent lentement. Cette mission était de rang C et pourtant ils venaient d'affronter des ninjas de Shimo et d'Oto, et avaient même rencontré une équipe de Kumo à quelques kilomètres de la frontière.

Ce temple du feu semblait attirer les villages ninjas !

-Marché conclu!

Utei et Naruto se serrèrent la main. Le ninja de Shimo passa sa main dans une de ses poches avant de ressortir une sorte de carte avant de la tendre à Naruto.

-C'est une carte grotesque de mon pays que j'ai pu récupérer il y a quelques jours. J'ai pu la vérifier et elle n'indique aucun emplacement important de mon pays, je peux donc vous la donner. De plus, elle indique l'endroit où se trouve le temple du feu, Cela vous aidera surement !

Naruto attrapa lentement la carte avant de la scruter. Il cligna des yeux. Ce ninja avait bien dit Grotesque? Pour Naruto, c'était pourtant un véritable trésor! Les trois ninjas de Konoha se regardèrent, puis disparurent rapidement dans un nuage de feuilles, laissant les ninjas de Shimo, seuls et en deuil!

Ils n'avaient pas envie de rester dans les parages surtout que huit ninjas d'Oto venaient de mourir sans explications.

Utei savait maintenant qu'il ne risquait rien en laissant ces trois chuunins de Konoha agirent. Et puis, si ce garçon blond disait vrai, ils pourraient les aider avec sa maitrise de sceaux!

Tout était bon si cela pouvait dépanner son village.

Il mettait sa réputation en jeu, mais c'était le prix à payer pour que le village de Shimo sorte de cette situation.

A quelques centaines de mètre de là, un homme souriait, calme. Sur une branche d'arbre, nonchalamment assis, l'homme nettoyait son Wakizashi, recouvert de sang. Sur son front, le bandeau de Konoha était présent.  
Des cheveux noirs corbeaux tombaient sur le fameux bandeau de la feuille alors qu'une cicatrice en forme de V était présente sur sa joue gauche.  
Ses yeux étaient tout aussi sombres que ses cheveux et malgré la nonchalance de l'homme, ce dernier laissait apparaître une prestance presque dérangeante.

Une fois son arme propre, il se laissa tomber au sol, toujours avec cette prestance surprenante.

-Bien !

Personne n'était autour de lui, et pourtant l'homme parlait à voix haute.

-J'ai été surpris de voir que Danzo m'ordonne d'accompagner ces trois chuunins, mais en les voyant se battre, tout s'explique !

Il se retint de rire, levant son regard vers la branche où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Un oiseau noir d'une taille plus grande que d'habitude, fixait le ninja.

-Danzo ne donne jamais d'ordre inutile ! Souffla la voix de l'oiseau, faisant agrandir le sourire du shinobi de Konoha.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

-Je les rejoindrais dans quelques heures ! Ma mission est d'être leur Jounin tout de même !

Les trois ninjas de Konoha traversèrent la frontière entre le pays des sources chaudes et celui du gel moins d'une heure plus tard. Plus aucune rencontre imprévue ne s'était faites, heureusement pour eux. L'heure d'une pause pour se restaurer approchant, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un cours d'eau!

-Nous devrions prévenir l'Hokage... Commença Hinata, toujours sous adrénaline suite à la situation qu'ils avaient vécue.

Ino et Naruto se retournèrent vers leur coéquipière, surpris.

-Ce n'est plus une mission de rang C! Le rang est bien supérieur! S'exclama la jeune femme aux yeux blancs, provoquant l'acquiescement d'Ino. Naruto semblait être le seul à ne pas être d'accord!

Le jeune Namikaze se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles, une grimace sur le visage. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas fait de véritable mission. Devait-il arrêter maintenant? Il ne le voulait pas ! Il avait besoin de faire cette mission !

-Vous êtes sûr? Commença-t-il, pas sûr de lui.

Un sourire timide traversa le visage de la Hyuuga. Elle acquiesça. Ainsi, Naruto se résigna! Ils ne poursuiveraient pas la mission sans l'accord de Konoha. Sans un mot de plus, il attrapa un rouleau se trouvant à sa ceinture. En tant qu'utilisateur de sceau, il était obligé d'en avoir toujours à proximité de ses mains.

"Rapport de l'équipe Namikaze N.

Affrontement contre deux équipes du village de Shimo et quatre équipes du village d'Oto. Aucune blessure grave au sein de notre équipe. Niveau de la mission n'est plus celui du départ! Attendons ordre de votre part pour poursuite de la mission ou arrêt de cette dernière.

Temple du feu est actuellement coupé du monde. Selon informations, impossible d'entrer en contact avec ses occupants.

Naruto N."

Le message fut immédiatement scellé. Un oiseau messager fut immédiatement invoqué et le message envoyé vers Konoha. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

-Que faisons-nous? Demanda Naruto.

Le garçon regardait ses coéquipières. Ces dernières en avaient profité pour monter le campement. La réponse était là. Ils n'allaient pas agir sans que le village leur donne une autorisation même si Naruto en avait terriblement envie!

Au final, ses coéquipières avaient raison. Il ne pouvait se permettre de contredire le village, après tout, il venait juste de reprendre les missions extérieures.

Il soupira avant de s'approcher du cours d'eau. L'eau coulait à un rythme envoûtant qui arrivait à hypnotiser les personnes la regardant.

Pour un ninja, il était possible de réussir à la contrôler.

Cependant, pour lui, il ne maîtrisait que le Futon. Même si le contrôle du vent lui était inné, il l'avait appris inconsciemment grâce à Kurama. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ce dernier! Il s'était sacrifié pour Konoha...

Il s'était sacrifié pour son idéal !

Naruto resta silencieux, fixant le cours d'eau!

-Nous aurons la réponse pour la mission, demain! Commença Hinata qui annonçait cette information tranquillement. Ino acquiesça lentement. Ils avaient un après-midi entier à passer ici!

Il n'allait pas être passionnant.  
Naruto détestait ne rien faire !

Par défaut, l'unique garçon de l'équipe attrapa l'un de ses rouleaux. Un entraînement au Fuinjutsu n'était jamais négligeable.

Les deux Kunoichis, de leur côté, avaient commencé à discuter de tout et de rien. La mission venait d'être reléguée au second plan comme s'ils se trouvaient à Konoha. Ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres!

Durant un an, Naruto avait été privé de mission! Même s'il détestait cela, il ne pouvait risquer d'avoir une nouvelle sanction!

Le garçon tentait tant bien que mal de réfléchir sur le sceau qu'il essayait de terminer. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il réfléchissait sur le sceau de déplacement spatio-temporel que son père, Minato Namikaze, avait mis en place.

Même si l'aide de Kimi et de Sephia l'avaient grandement aidé, il lui manquait encore énormément de détails pour le finir.  
Sa fierté l'empêchait de demander des informations à ses parents. Plus il avançait dans ces recherches et plus il se perdait dans la complexité de ces sceaux!

Le garçon se figea, perturbé dans ses réflexions.

-Hinata!

Par réflexe, la jeune fille enclencha ses Byakugan alors que Naruto était revenu au centre du camp en quelques bonds, laissant tous ses parchemins au sol. Ino, Kunai en main, était maintenant en position défensive. Une nouvelle fois, le trio de Konoha se trouvait en position de défense, dos à dos, regardant dans trois directions différentes.

-Ils sont cinq autour de nous! Ils n'ont aucun bandeau ninjas mais sont armés!

Hinata Hyuuga fronçait les sourcils alors qu'elle n'essayait même pas de tourner la tête. Ces nouveaux arrivants n'étaient pas des utilisateurs de chakra...

-Ce ne sont pas des ninjas! Surement des brigands! Continua la Hyuuga, de plus en plus sûre d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle discernait les adversaires.

Même s'ils n'étaient que trois, cette fois-ci, ils avaient l'avantage d'être des ninjas face à des personnes n'utilisant pas le chakra. Elle attrapa à son tour deux kunai, les prenant dans chaque main, prête à se défendre, elle aussi.

Naruto, de son côté, venait de récupérer la Saemonzaburo, son arme fétiche. Le garçon semblait tout de suite être bien plus menaçant. Le jeune ninja blond avança d'un léger pas, se mettant à une distance de sécurité de ses deux coéquipières.

-Qui que vous soyez, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer! S'exclama subitement Naruto alors que ses coéquipières étaient étonnés par la franchise et l'assurance de leur chef d'équipe.

Un sifflement se fit entendre. Naruto se déplaça immédiatement avant de recouvrir son épée de chakra. Le futon venait de recouvrir la lame de la Saemonzaburo. Un léger bruit de choc se fit entendre alors que le projectile envoyé par l'adversaire venait d'être découpé en deux.

Une flèche retomba au sol, étonnant Naruto. Il était surpris d'avoir réussi à couper le projectile en deux. Cela prouvait que son entrainement servait vraiment.

Leurs adversaires utilisaient des arcs? Ils pouvaient donc attaquer à distance sans même se montrer. Il soupira avant de s'élancer immédiatement dans les fourrées. En restant au centre de cette petite clairière, ils devenaient des cibles faciles pour leurs adversaires, même s'ils n'étaient pas ninja.

Un soupire désespéré s'extirpa en même temps des gorges des deux jeunes filles alors que le caractère fougueux de leur coéquipier venait de revenir. Inconsciemment, elles avaient imaginé que le garçon s'était calmé mais ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus!

Un premier cri se fit entendre, rapidement suivit par le bruit d'une chute au sol. Le combat venait enfin de débuter.

A l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto, des sifflements similaires à une flèche se firent entendre. Ces derniers furent rapidement suivis par des cris de douleurs.

Les buissons se mirent à bouger alors qu'Ino et Hinata restaient dos à dos, attendant la vision d'un adversaire pour bouger. Contrairement à leur coéquipier, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas la volonté et peut-être l'habilité pour foncer tête baissé sur un adversaire sans en connaitre le niveau.

Tout le monde n'avait pas le talent de Naruto en combat rapproché! L'utilisation de l'épée avait affûté la précision et la rapidité de Naruto, lui donnant une grande capacité au corps à corps.

Durant cette dernière année, il n'avait pas stagné même si pour l'instant, il ne l'avait pas réellement prouvé!

Les bruits se firent une nouvelle fois entendre. Des sons sourds suivirent immédiatement. Des enchaînements d'éclats sonores éclipsaient le lourd silence que les attaquants tentaient de garder avant une attaque.

Un timbre métallique traversa un autre fourré alors qu'un homme sortait d'un buisson, le torse tailladé par une lame. Sans remord, Ino stoppa l'homme dans son avancé, le tuant d'un coup sec avec son arme.

Ils ne pouvaient hésiter face à un adversaire, même s'il était blessé!

Le buisson bougea derrière les deux jeunes membres de clan, les faisant se retourner.  
Naruto venait d'apparaître, la lame maculée de sang.  
Il sortait du buisson où il était entré quelques secondes plus tôt.

Hinata enclencha une nouvelle fois ses Byakugan. Ce n'était pas normal. Tous les bruits de combats étaient apparus à l'endroit opposé de Naruto. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui les avait tués?  
Le jeune Namikaze se mit en position de combat en voyant bouger devant lui.

Une ombre s'éleva dans les airs. Une seconde silhouette la suivit rapidement. Le corps d'un des brigands venait d'être projeté dans les airs rapidement suivi par la seconde personne.

Profitant de l'élan du corps du brigand, le nouvel arrivant donna un violent coup de pied dans sa cible pour l'envoyer au sol. Dans une sorte de roulade acrobatique, l'homme retomba au sol, aux côté du brigand qui venait de se faire battre.

Les trois chuunins de Konoha fixèrent le nouvel arrivant en position de combat alors qu'il retombait proprement à côté du corps. Quel était cette technique qu'il venait d'utiliser? Il s'était déplacer dans les airs avec une grâce surprenante, et avait continué à ce déplacer en l'air en profitant de la force engendré par le corps de son adversaire.

Ce niveau de Taijutsu était surprenant!

L'inconnu, un homme aux cheveux noirs, légèrement transpirant, s'accroupit à côté du dernier brigand avant de vérifier son pouls. Il était toujours vivant. Un sourire traversa le visage de cet homme. Tuer n'était nécessaire que lorsqu'on avait toutes les informations que l'on souhaitait.

-Il est vivant, on pourra donc l'interroger! Souffla cet inconnu qui venait de les défendre. Sans un mot, il se dirigea tranquillement vers les buissons. Il ne revint que quelques secondes plus tard, un arc en main et un carquois dans le dos.

L'arc semblait être de bonne facture.  
Sans un mot, il le posa près du campement.

Les trois chuunins de Konoha ne comprenaient plus rien. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'allait attaquer. En effet, quelques secondes plus tôt, ils avaient pu voir le bandeau de Konoha sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Si l'un d'entre vous est intéressé par ce genre armes, il est de bonne facture ! Déclara l'inconnu, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hinata et Ino se regardèrent, surprises. Naruto eut un sourire. Curieux, il s'avança vers l'arme.

Son caractère n'avait pas véritablement changé ou alors, elles ne l'avaient pas remarqué vu que ce n'était pas flagrant.

Après tout, il était toujours aussi fonceur et récupérait toujours des armes dès qu'il le pouvait!

Entre sa première lame, la Saemonzaburo, la Kusanagi qu'il avait volé à Orochimaru, Hiramekarei qu'il avait récupéré en battant Mangetsu et maintenant cet arc, Naruto devenait un véritable collectionneur!

-Ah oui !

L'homme au bandeau de Konoha s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et se tourna vers les trois Chuunins de Konoha.

-Je suis Enko Hyuuga! Je suis le jounin de votre équipe !

Durant la nuit, ils alternèrent les gardes pour prévenir une future attaque. Ces brigands n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls. Au final, ce fut une nuit calme et sans mouvement pour les quatre ninjas et leurs prisonniers.

Aucun mot n'avait été dit par le membre des Hyuuga depuis qu'il s'était présenté.  
Aucun des trois chuunins n'avait osé prendre les paroles, trop surpris par sa présence.

L'oiseau messager que le Namikaze avait envoyé n'arriva que le lendemain pour le plus grand bonheur de Naruto. Ne rien faire l'ennuyait énormément, surtout qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant en territoire ennemi.

L'oiseau atterrit prestement sur le bras d'Hinata alors qu'elle attrapait le message se trouvant accroché à la patte de l'oiseau.

"Poursuite de la mission!

Vous devez obtenir le maximum d'informations sur la situation autour du temple.

Agissez qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité."

Le message était court et leur indiquait clairement qu'ils devaient récolter des informations et surtout ne plus entrer en conflit avec les autres villages.  
La mission pouvait reprendre et se finir...


	21. Chapter 20: Un temple protégé par le gel

Naruto fixait l'horizon. De là où ils se trouvaient, c'est à dire en haut d'une butte, ils pouvaient apercevoir le sommet du temple qu'ils devaient rejoindre.

-On part dans dix minutes! Finalement la carte nous a bien aidés! S'exclama le descendant des Namikaze alors qu'à côté de lui, Enko Hyuuga continuait de regarder en direction du grand bâtiment.

Hinata et Ino acquiescèrent immédiatement, rangeant leurs affaires après cette petite pause.

A proximité de l'endroit voulu, ils pouvaient enfin espérer finir la mission sans trop d'embrouilles supplémentaires. Le temple du feu de ce pays se trouvait au bord d'un immense lac. Ce dernier brillait au soleil, rendant l'endroit vraiment magnifique.  
Le monument religieux ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce que Naruto imaginait. En y pensant, il avait imaginé de nombreux piliers ou statues comme on pouvait voir dans les différents livres sur l'histoire du continent.

Là, le temple était un immense bâtiment où l'on pouvait voir l'habituelle architecture bouddhiste qui les caractérisait. Au centre, une unique mais immense porte était présente. Cette dernière était entourée de chaque côté par une fresque en trois dimensions représentant une femme et un homme que Naruto n'arrivait pas à discerner.

Cependant, un détail était troublant. Tout autour du grandiose bâtiment, une sorte de dôme translucide était présent, semblant le protéger entièrement.  
Le quatuor de ninjas observa méticuleusement l'endroit.

A vue d'œil, trois équipes de ninjas dont on ne pouvait discerner la provenance entouraient l'endroit. Vu que l'on se trouvait dans le pays du gel, on pouvait deviner que c'était le village de Shimo qui était sur ses gardes. Reculant pour se remettre à l'abri, l'équipe de Konoha avait maintenant un plan à mettre en place.

-On est en infériorité numérique sur un terrain que l'on ne connait pas! Si ça se trouve, ils ont des renforts à proximité! Commença Naruto, attirant le regard curieux d'Enko.

Le nouvel arrivant n'avait pas donné la moindre décision depuis son arrivé, laissant Naruto donner des ordres. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien d'autres à ajouter.

Devant les paroles du Namikaze, Ino acquiesça rapidement.

-C'est exact! De plus, Konoha a été clair! On doit éviter au maximum les conflits avec les autres villages et donc les ninjas!

Naruto et Hinata opinèrent de la tête, d'accord avec leur coéquipière. Cette dernière était la première à suivre les ordres du village, mais au final, elle avait tout à fait raison. La situation était difficile. Actuellement, l'unique véritable solution pour leur mission était de s'avancer, le drapeau blanc levé.  
Ils n'étaient que quatre ninjas, et même si par chance, ils pouvaient battre les quelques shinobis de Shimo, ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour le village.

Et c'est ainsi que le plan fut choisit! L'attaque de l'endroit était à oublier. L'infiltration se ferait rapidement repérer par les ninjas de Shimo. L'équipe de la feuille n'était pas composée de ninjas spécialisés dans l'infiltration! Ils ne leurs restait plus qu'à jouer franc-jeu et d'avancer à la vue de tout le monde!

-Aucune arme en visuel ! On y va en marchant! Souffla Naruto qui détestait ce genre de plans.

Ses deux coéquipières n'étaient pas non plus fans du plan, mais c'était actuellement la seule solution.

Seul Enko Hyuuga, silencieux et le visage apaisé, avançait tranquillement derrière les trois chuunins.

Il n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot.

Ainsi, ils s'élancèrent, main nues, vers le temple. Leur trajet ne fit que quelques dizaines de mètres avant qu'un groupe de ninjas du pays du gel ne les entoure. Les quatre ninjas avaient été repérés depuis plusieurs minutes par ces shinobis du gel!

Même s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de se cacher, c'était toujours surprenant de se faire repérer aussi facilement!

-N'opposez aucune résistance et vous resterez en vie! Souffla l'un des ninjas de Shimo, ou plutôt une Kunoichi à l'air assuré.

Cette dernière semblait diriger le groupe de ninjas. Naruto tourna la tête, alors que ses mains étaient levées. Il y avait exactement dix sept ninjas autour d'eux. Ils avaient tous la vingtaine d'années sauf une jeune kunoichi semblant avoir le même âge que les membres du trio de Konoha.

-Vous êtes en territoire ennemi, dans une zone de sécurité! Comment et pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

Les ninjas de Konoha se regardèrent rapidement. Le descendant des Namikaze cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'il observait ses coéquipiers. Hinata le fixa elle aussi alors qu'Ino, elle, observait les ninjas de Shimo, comme si elle cherchait un point faible dans leur formation.  
Quant à Enko, un problème se présentait. L'homme venait de tout simplement disparaitre. Personne n'avait remarqué sa non-présence, et les ninjas du pays du gel ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu.  
Le Namikaze souffla pour décompresser. C'était à lui de parler vu qu'il était actuellement le chef d'équipe en l'absence d'Enko.

-Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que Konoha n'a plus de contact avec le temple du feu de votre pays...

Les ninjas de Shimo se regardèrent à leur tour alors qu'on pouvait lire de multiples expressions sur leurs visages. La femme dirigeant le groupe de ninjas, acquiesça lentement, semblant étrangement compréhensive.

-Il fallait s'en douter ! Konoha est l'un des grands villages après tout...

Elle regarda tour à tour les trois chuunins de Konoha puis regarda tout autour d'elle. Ils étaient vraiment jeunes. Même si elle avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer la jeunesse des ninjas, c'était étonnant que l'équipe ne soit composée que de shinobis si jeunes et surtout qu'ils ne soient que trois.

Ce détail était gênant. Cela n'entrait pas dans la logique shinobi. Les équipes étaient en général composées de quatre personnes surtout à un si jeune âge.

-Ainsi, la rumeur est vraie ! Un dôme de chakra entoure entièrement le temple du feu empêchant toutes communications venant de l'intérieur du bâtiment!

La femme qui dirigeait l'escouade de Shimo, une femme brune, ressemblant étrangement à Anko Mitarashi mais en plus grande, cligna des yeux, surprise. Comment le village de Konoha était-il au courant de cette information? C'était impossible vu que l'information était restée au sein des effectifs de Shimo!

Un traitre se trouvait dans leur rang? Ou alors le village de la feuille avait d'autres moyens d'obtenir des informations? D'innombrables questions fusaient dans l'esprit de la femme du pays du gel.

Décidément, Konoha n'usurpait pas sa réputation. Ils étaient bien le village ayant l'espionnage le plus développé. Même si le légendaire informateur, Jiraiya, était maintenant Hokage, le village n'avait rien perdu dans la récolte d'informations, ce qui était même effrayant!

-Que faisons-nous, Mina-sensei? Souffla justement la fille qui semblait plus jeune parmi les ninjas de Shimo. C'était la seule personne de son âge en dehors d'Ino et d'Hinata qu'il avait remarqué...

La fameuse Mina regarda les trois ninjas de Konoha avant de soupirer.

-Pour ne pas nous attirer des ennuis, nous ne pouvons les garder indéfiniment ici, Karie... On rejoint le camp à proximité du temple! Le capitaine saura surement ce qu'on peut faire d'eux!

Naruto se retint de sourire. Il était bien content de faire parti de l'un des cinq grands villages. En général, cela leur donnait un peu plus de poids lors de ce genre de négociation. De plus, ces ninjas de Shimo les emmenaient jusqu'au temple ce qui les aidait dans leur mission. Naruto, Hinata et Ino étaient maintenant escortés jusqu'à un endroit actuellement inconnu mais qui les faisait avancer dans leur objectif.

-Konoha ne sous-estimerait il pas le village Shimo en n'envoyant que de simples enfants? S'indigna immédiatement la dirigeante du groupe de ninjas étrangers, tourna la tête vers les trois chuunins de la feuille.

Aucun des trois chuunins de l'équipe Yugao ne répondit. Ils se contentaient de regarder les lieux. Ils essayaient d'analyser le terrain et de trouver de potentielles aides ou sorties de secours en cas de problème.

-La peur vous oblige-t-elle à rester muets devant moi? Je pensais pourtant que le village de Konoha était l'unique grand village qui respectait les villages secondaires! Me serais-je trompée?!

Les paroles de la kunoichi du pays du gel ne passèrent pas inaperçues. Naruto malgré sa concentration avait tout de suite tiqué face à ces paroles, s'arrêtant de marcher. Une pointe de Kunai toucha immédiatement son dos vu qu'il n'avançait plus.

-Ne critiquez pas Konoha! Commença le jeune Namikaze, provoquant un sourire sur le visage de Mina. Ses moqueries touchaient au but !

Cela fonctionnait à chaque fois. Dans chaque équipe ninjas, il y en avait toujours un qui réagissait rapidement. Et cette fois-ci, elle venait de trouver qui était cet électron réactif...

Elle se retourna vers ce ninja blond avant de se mettre à sa hauteur, le visage moqueur.

-Comment ça? Je ne dois pas critiquer le grand village de Konoha? Je n'ai pas le droit de critiquer l'un des villages les plus meurtriers du continent shinobi ! Cette espèce de village d'hypocrites qui transmet la bonne parole alors que dans l'ombre, il élimine ses opposants avec sa légendaire et triste Racine!

Le mouvement fut brusque. Le poing de Naruto venait de frapper de plein fouet le visage de la jounin de Shimo, l'envoyant au sol, à quelques mètres. Les autres ninjas de Shimo ne tardèrent pas à réagir alors qu'ils venaient eux aussi de frapper le Namikaze, l'envoyant lui aussi au sol.  
Ils continuèrent de lui donner des coups alors qu'Hinata et Ino essayaient de se débattre devant la scène.

-Stop! Cria subitement Mina, se relevant lentement, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle essuya lentement la perle de sang qui coulait du coin gauche de sa bouche.

Naruto était maintenant au sol. Il s'était pris de nombreux coups. Il se releva à son tour, grimaçant, alors qu'il fixait méchamment la femme de Shimo.

-Ton coup était rapide et assez puissant pour m'envoyer au sol sans que je ne puisse le contrer ! Finalement, il est possible que Konoha n'ait pas envoyé que des incapables! Ricana la femme qui continuait de provoquer Naruto.

Elle s'approcha du chuunin de Konoha alors qu'Ino et Hinata regardaient la scène. Elles étaient prêtes à réagir malgré le nombre de ninjas les entourant. Personne ne touchait à leur coéquipier.

-Jeune, fougueux et plutôt beau garçon! Tu dois faire des ravages parmi les demoiselles de Konoha...

La jeune femme adorait ce genre de situation alors que deux regards noirs auraient pu la tuer. Hinata et Ino commençaient en avoir assez de la situation.

-Quel est ton nom, mon mignon? Continua la femme, sous les sourires moqueurs des autres ninjas de Shimo. Eux aussi appréciaient la scène.

Naruto releva les yeux pour fixer la femme. Aucune peur n'était présente dans le regard du garçon, surprenant légèrement la femme. Ses paroles ne fonctionnaient donc pas? Il était tout de même entouré par un bon groupe de ninjas et qui plus est emprisonné, et pourtant on ne voyait pas la moindre peur dans ses yeux.

-Naruto... Souffla Naruto, faisant peu à peu apparaitre un sourire sur son visage. Jamais il ne montrerait une potentielle marque de faiblesse face à cette femme !

La jeune femme eut elle aussi un sourire. Elle se tourna vers les ninjas l'accompagnant.

-Karie, Slade, restez avec moi! Les autres, emmenez ces demoiselles jusqu'à la cellule du camp! Nous aurons tout ce que l'on veut avec ce Naruto-o!

La jeune femme, souriante, venait de chantonner le nom du garçon en le prononçant.

-Allez, Naruto-o ! Suis-moi! Et ne t'inquiète pas! On ne fera pas de mal à tes copines! On ne veut pas déclencher de guerre avec Konoha, du moins pas encore!

Le Namikaze avait réagi face aux paroles de la jeune femme.

-Déclencher la guerre à Konoha? Faites moi rire !

La femme s'arrêta un instant, perdant son sourire le temps d'un instant. Malgré le fait qu'elle pensait les paroles qui étaient sortis de sa bouche, elle n'osa pas répondre au garçon.  
En un instant, elle avait ressenti une tension dérangeant qui lui avait donné quelques frissons.

Elle se retourna, reprenant le chemin vers le camp alors que Karie et Slade la suivaient, tenant Naruto.  
Les prochaines heures allaient être intéressantes !

Le jeune Namikaze était arrivé dans l'un des camps de Shimo quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une tente de campagne, entouré par deux ninjas du village de Shimo portant des masques de démons. Devant lui, leur dirigeant était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, fixant le jeune chuunin de Konoha.

A ses côtés, la fameuse Mina était présente. Toujours aussi souriante, elle fixait le ninja de Konoha, impatiente de voir la future discussion.

-Vous êtes arrivé bien loin dans nos terres, shinobi de Konoha... Souffla l'homme qui semblait diriger ce camp.

Aucune trace d'émotions n'était présente sur son visage. Il fixait Naruto, impassible, ne semblant pas le voir comme un potentiel danger. Ses yeux semblaient fatigués mais aussi une certaine dureté qui intriguait le descendant des Namikaze.  
L'homme ne semblait pas être un débutant.

-Naruto, c'est ça?

Malgré lui, Naruto acquiesça, confirmant les dires de l'homme.

-Je suis Hanakato, le dirigeant de ce camp... Je suis la personne s'occupant du problème de ce temple et de voir que Konoha est au courant m'indispose tout particulièrement!

Naruto acquiesça malgré lui, comprenant tout à fait les pensées de l'homme face à lui. Le sourire de la fameuse Mina grandit alors que le chef du camp, lui, fronça les sourcils.

-J'imagine que ton rapport jusqu'à Konoha a été fait, Shinobi...

Naruto acquiesça, toujours silencieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de mentir. En indiquant cette information, il montrait ainsi que s'il le tuait, Konoha ferait rapidement le lien avec Shimo...

L'homme soupira, une nouvelle fois gênée par les informations qu'il obtenait.

-Depuis quand le temple est-il entouré de ce dôme? S'exclama subitement Naruto alors qu'un Kunai venait d'apparaitre sous sa gorge. Les deux ninjas masqués ne semblaient pas être d'accord avec l'enthousiasme de Naruto. D'un simple signe de mains, l'homme indiqua aux ninjas masqués de baisser leurs armes.

-Un peu moins d'une semaine ! Pour être précis, cela fait un peu plus de cinq jours!

Naruto acquiesça, retrouvant son silence de prisonnier. Il allait continuer sa récolte d'informations. Une personne entra immédiatement dans la tente avant de mettre un genou à terre, face au dirigeant du camp.

-Les deux kunoichis de Konoha sont actuellement en cellule! La blonde est une Yamanaka et la brune une Hyuuga! Chuunin de Konoha, toutes les deux... Souffla l'homme, étonnant ainsi Naruto.

En si peu de temps, ces ninjas avaient récupéré ces informations qui aux yeux de Naruto étaient vraiment précises. C'était surprenant. L'homme se tourna vers Shinobi de Konoha, le fixant immédiatement.

-Et ce Naruto? Demanda immédiatement Hanakato, souriant en voyant la réaction de Naruto.

L'homme qui venait de donner ces informations, continuait de fixer Naruto. Il se figea immédiatement, surpris.

-Je n'arrive pas à lire en lui! Souffla l'homme, perdant de la couleur au niveau de son visage!

Il se releva rapidement avant d'attraper Naruto par les épaules. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer Naruto dans les yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à lire en lui! Répéta l'homme en panique alors que Mina et Hanakato regardaient la scène, étonnés...

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait leur collègue échouer dans une récolte d'informations. Naruto regardait la scène, mélangé entre surprise, le soulagement et l'envie de rire.

-Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à découvrir les informations de ce garçon, Harutaka? Souffla Mina, s'avança vers l'homme et Naruto. Elle regardait la situation, étrangement calme.

Le fameux Harutaka était blanc comme un linge, tentant de trouver les informations sur Naruto. Il persévérait dans sa technique, en vain.

-Je n'ai pas accès à ses pensées extérieures ! Je... C'est impossible!

Hanakato se leva de son siège, s'approchant du jeune Chuunin de Konoha. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui pouvait repousser les pouvoirs de son interrogateur.

-Intéressant, Naruto... Pourrais-tu nous aider en nous donnant ces informations par toi-même ?

Naruto eut un sourire éclatant, fixant les personnes autour de lui. C'était donc à lui de jouer même si le non fonctionnement de la technique adverse l'étonnait aussi. Cette position dominante était un plus au final.

-Si je peux envoyer un rapport à mon village sur la situation du temple et que je peux inspecter le dôme de Chakra, je vous donnerai les informations que vous souhaitez sur moi!

Cet échange d'informations n'était pas du tout équitable pour Shimo. Naruto le savait. Cependant, en commençant fort et en montrant qu'il était tout de même prêt à négocier avec eux, il pourrait légèrement diminuer son offre!

Hanakato, le dirigeant des ninjas de Shimo, fixa Naruto et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu oses...

L'homme se mit immédiatement à rire.

-Mais tu es intéressant, Naruto...

Il s'approcha du chuunin de Konoha, se mettant à sa hauteur.

-Je serais presque d'accord pour t'accorder ces deux faveurs... S'exclama l'homme.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de fixer Mina et Harutaka, souriant. Les informations sur ce Naruto n'étaient pas primordiales, mais plus il avançait et plus ce garçon l'intriguait. Il ne semblait pas être n'importe qui malgré son jeune âge. Son expérience de combattants et son instinct lui donnait envie de découvrir ce garçon.

Il n'était pas qu'un shinobi lambda?

-Je ne peux te laisser contacter ton village, mais ce dôme, je te le montrerais volontiers à condition que je sois satisfait de tes informations!

Il venait de tendre la main vers Naruto, prêt à passer une sorte de pacte. Naruto, souriant, tendit sa main vers l'homme. Il venait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, sa mission n'était que de donner des renseignements sur le temple à Konoha.

A la vitesse là, elle allait se terminer en un tour de main.

-Alors, ces informations? S'impatienta l'homme, perdant peu à peu son sourire.

Naruto fixa l'homme dans les yeux, gagnant un nouveau sourire. Plus la discussion avançait et plus il prenait d'importance pour cet homme. Il ne pouvait attaquer directement Konoha. Vu que le village de la feuille était au courant de la présence des trois ninjas à Shimo, Naruto, Ino et Hinata étaient en relative sécurité!

-Page 284 du Bingo Book continental... Souffla Naruto, figeant tous les ninjas autour de lui. Ce qu'il venait de dire était devenu une immense fierté à ses yeux.

Au début, en simple réponse, il n'eut que des clignements d'yeux de la part des ninjas de Shimo. Il venait de les rouler dans la farine. Puis, rapidement, le chef du camp fit signe à l'un des ninjas masqués d'aller chercher l'un de ces Bingo Book.

Ce garçon méritait d'être connu après tout.  
Il était jeune, mais si Konoha avait de tels éléments à cet âge, Shimo ne devait en aucun cas se frotter à la feuille sans étude au préalable!

Le ninja masqué revint quelques minutes plus tard, s'inclinant devant le chef de groupe. Ce dernier attrapa le livre, feuilletant rapidement les pages.

Arrivant finalement à la page voulu, il plongea immédiatement son regard dans la fiche du garçon.

 **-Rang B.  
-Nom : Namikaze.  
-Prénom : Naruto.  
-Âge : Quatorze ans.  
-Village : Konohagakure no satō.  
-Naruto Namikaze est le fils de Minato Namikaze connu sous le nom de Kiiroi Senko. **

**-Faits : Elimination en combat direct des jounins d'Iwa malgré son grade de Genin. Elimination en combat direct d'un déserteur de rang A du village de Kirigakure No Kuni.**

 **-Potentiellement dangereux.**

 **-Compétences spéciales : Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu.**

 **-Techniques utilisées: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **-Affinités: Futon**

 **-Prime: 700 000**

 **-Source: Iwagakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato.**

Le chef du camp de Shimo haussa un sourcil. Ce garçon, du haut de ses quatorze ans, avait déjà un palmarès impressionnant. Il releva son regard vers ce Chuunin. Il était plus dangereux que prévu!

Il connaissait la réputation de ce que pouvait faire un déserteur de rang A. Ces derniers étaient capables de tout.

Et puis si Iwa et Kiri le mettaient dans leur Bingo Book tout en transmettant l'information au continent entier, cela indiquait que ce garçon n'était pas n'importe qui et pouvait devenir une menace pour tous les villages.

-Naruto Namikaze, le fils du légendaire ninja de rang S de Konoha, le Shodai Kiiroi Senko... Ninja de Rang B à un tel âge! Nous avons donc un véritable génie face à nous!

Hanakato ne semblait pas être plus impressionné que ça. Il se dirigea vers son fauteuil après quelques secondes, sa curiosité venait d'être rassasiée. Ce garçon n'était qu'un ninja de rang B. Il ne poserait aucun danger à Shimo pour le moment!

-Libérez-les et emmenez-les jusqu'au dôme! Ils ne sont pas un danger et avec un peu de chance, ils pourront nous aider! Mina, Reste avec eux tant qu'ils sont à proximité du camp...

Mina, d'abord surprise, acquiesça lentement. Elle fixa Naruto avant de l'amener avec elle. Il n'était plus un prisonnier selon son supérieur.  
Alors que Naruto et Mina sortaient de la tente, Hanakato claqua des doigts. Deux ninjas masqués apparurent à ses côtés.

-Ne laissez en aucun cas ce Namikaze, seul... Prévenez les gardes du camp ! Il se peut qu'il y ait un quatrième membre !

Les deux ninjas acquiescèrent avant de disparaitre.

Naruto arriva rapidement auprès de ses deux coéquipières, rapidement guidé par la kunoichi de Shimo.

-Hanakato-sama a indiqué que vous étiez libre ! Je vous accompagnerais donc jusqu'au dôme... Souffla la femme, étonnant ainsi les trois ninjas de Konoha.

Shimo était étrangement peu préoccupé par leur présence. Sous-estimaient-ils Konoha? En tout cas, pour qu'ils soient libérés aussi facilement, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait des informations qu'ils n'avaient pas.  
Ino et Hinata furent libérées dans les minutes qui suivirent, ne comprenant pas plus que ça la situation. Mina, la femme de Shimo, toujours aussi silencieuse, leur indiqua de la suivre. En quelques instants, ils arrivèrent finalement à quelques mètres du fameux dôme.

-Le dôme dont nous parlons est invisible à l'œil nu... On ne sait qu'il est là qu'en le touchant, et une fois qu'on entre en contact avec lui, on ne peut lui échapper! Récita Mina, calme.

Même si elle détestait Konoha, son supérieur lui avait ordonné de leur montrer cet endroit qu'ils devaient surveiller depuis ces derniers jours. Elle ne pouvait se soustraire à ces ordres même si elle n'était pas forcément d'accord avec! Elle regarda tour à tour ces trois adolescents qui fixaient le temple, le regard curieux!

Naruto observait la magnifique construction. Ce temple, grand et imposant, dominait la vallée et même le lac à ses côtés ne cachait pas sa beauté ! Un détail attira le regard du Namikaze. Au loin, à l'intérieur du dôme, des personnes étaient présentes. Ces dernières semblaient être prisonnières du dôme. En fonction de leur geste, on devinait qu'ils essayaient encore et toujours de sortir, cherchant une solution à leur problème actuel.

-On peut y entrer mais ne pas sortir, c'est ça? Demanda Naruto, préférant vérifier ce qu'il observait.

Mina acquiesça lentement alors que ce gamin blond observait de loin l'objet. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion, étonnant la jeune Kunoichi. Elle était de plus en plus intriguée par le descendant des Namikaze

-Les animaux et les objets sont-ils soumis à cette règle? Continua le garçon, alors que quelques clones venaient d'apparaitre à ses côtés, étonnant tout le monde.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le clone s'élança vers le dôme. Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, la protection était transparente, elle prit une couleur bleutée lorsque le clone de Naruto le toucha.

Les copies de Naruto entrèrent dans le dôme sans que rien d'autre ne se passe en dehors du changement de couleur.

A l'intérieur, l'un des clones attrapa l'un de ses double avant de le lancer vers l'extérieur. Il fut arrêté par le dôme. Ce simple test répondait à de nombreuses questions. Ainsi, c'était une prison pour tout ce qui existait!

Si Mina était surprise par la manœuvre de Naruto. Ino et Hinata, elles, n'étaient pas du tout étonnées. En regardant les deux jeunes filles de Konoha, la Kunoichi de Shimoa cligna des yeux de surprises. La brune avait enclenché ses Byakugan pour observer le dôme suite aux tests de Naruto.  
Ino, elle, avait commencé à observer le dôme d'un peu plus près, tentant de comprendre son fonctionnement.

Un nouveau clone de Naruto apparut aux côtés des trois chuunins de Konoha. Il fit apparaitre une épée avant de s'élancer à son tour vers le dôme.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers la protection et utilisa l'arme qu'il venait d'invoquer. Le coup donné par le clone fut plus précis que violent, mais repoussa facilement l'attaque du Namikaze. Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant que la protection de Chakra n'avait même pas bronché sous le choc...

Au fur et à mesure des observations du trio de Konoha, Mina se retenait de sourire. Tout avait déjà été testé par leurs ninjas. C'était une protection imparable...

Naruto, aux côtés de la fille de Shimo, réagissait en fonction des assauts de ses clones. Que cela vienne de l'extérieur ou de l'intérieur, le dôme ne vacillait pas un instant. On pouvait juste voir qu'un corps n'étant pas totalement à l'intérieur du dôme pouvait encore sortir de ce dernier...

-Vous avez eu le temps de vous informer? Je ne vais pas rester infiniment ici ! Ce dôme de Chakra est incassable! Il résiste à tous les éléments...

Naruto acquiesça lentement, alors qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est tout à fait normal! Ce n'est pas un dôme de chakra à proprement parlé! C'est une barrière spatio-temporelle qui sépare l'extérieur et l'intérieur du dôme comme s'ils sont deux mondes différents...

La femme de Shimo haussa un sourcil devant la conclusion du garçon. Il venait de trouver cette explication en si peu de temps?

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de votre raisonnement? Reprit immédiatement la kunoichi de Shimo, hésitante à croire le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre aussi facilement à ce genre de situation, non?

Naruto resta silencieux et impassible, observant toujours les attaques de ses clones.

-En résistant aux attaques de tous les éléments, cela indique que c'est un dôme de chakra qui est alimenté par un générateur ou alors que c'est une barrière spatio-temporelle qui n'est donc pas touché par ces attaques!

Il laissa un temps de silence, laissant à la jeune femme le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Cependant, si c'était un dôme de Chakra, mes attaques auraient provoqués de légères fissures qui se seraient régénérés, non?

Mina ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes avant de la rouvrir. Le raisonnement du garçon se tenait! Comment pouvait-il étudier et comprendre si facilement ce phénomène? Elle acquiesça finalement après quelques secondes, n'ayant rien d'autres à rajouter.

Le clone de Naruto se trouvant à l'intérieur du dôme explosa subitement, étonnant Naruto.

-De plus, le dôme se nourrit du chakra des personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur! Souffla le jeune chuunin après réception des données du clone, alors que la complexité de la protection le surprenait de plus en plus!

Mina cligna des yeux surprise, n'ayant pas eu connaissance de ce genre d'informations. Elle gardait en tête cette information pour la transmettre à son supérieur.

-Mais... Cela veut dire que les gens à l'intérieur vont mourir à petit feu?

Naruto secoua la tête à la question de la Kunoichi, alors qu'il continuait à traiter les quelques informations qu'il recevait de ses clones.

-Une personne même si elle ne le sait pas génère continuellement du chakra! C'est ce chakra auto-généré qui nourrit le dôme et permet aussi de garder actifs les Fuinjutsu que l'on porte sous forme de tatouage!

Plus la discussion avançait et plus le garçon montrait des connaissances surprenantes pour un simple chuunin. Etait-ce la puissance du village de Konoha ou juste le génie d'un ninja?  
Pour Naruto, c'était juste quelques choses de logique. Durant cette dernière année, il avait eu pas mal de temps libre et en avait profité pour se renseigner sur le Fuinjutsu auprès de sa mère.

Cette dernière avait d'énormes connaissances dans ce domaine et devenait un puit de connaissances lorsqu'on lui en parlait.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

La terre trembla sous les pieds des ninjas de Konoha et de Shimo.

La terre se fissura à l'endroit où le dernier clone de Naruto était présent, provoquant son explosion. Le tremblement dura quelques secondes avant de finalement se stopper. Naruto et Mina, allongés au sol, se regardèrent un instant, surpris.

-Un séisme? C'est normal?

La femme secoua vivement la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle était toute aussi surprise que lui. Aucun séisme aussi puissant n'avait eu lieu à Shimo depuis des années. Le ninja de Konoha se releva rapidement.

-Hinata! Ino ! Vous allez bien?

Le jeune chuunin de Konoha se figea. Appuyées contre le dôme, les deux jeunes filles étaient là, fixant le jeune chuunin tout en essayant de forcer la protection. Le Point Souple d'Hinata ne provoquait pas la moindre gêne au dôme. Le dôme venait de grandir suite à ce tremblement de terre, englobant maintenant le dernier clone de Naruto encore en vie et ses deux coéquipières.

Livide, le Namikaze regardait la scène, impuissant...

Le regard empli de colère se tourna vers Mina. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, légèrement surprise par les yeux du garçon. Ce garçon était-il un simple ninja de rang B? Il la faisait frissonner.

Le visage réfléchi du garçon exprimait maintenant une colère sourde. On ne touchait pas à ses coéquipières.

-Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que votre village sait réellement sur la situation et ce qui a déjà été fait...

La voix de Naruto gardait un calme surprenant alors qu'on ressentait la colère dans ses yeux. Le jeune ninja de Konoha fit apparaitre un nouveau clone avant de l'envoyer à travers le dôme.

-Retournons voir votre capitaine de camp!

Mina se releva rapidement, piquée au vif.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre! Vous êtes peut-être le fils de Minato Namikaze, mais il n'est pas là pour vous protéger!

La femme venait de sortir un Kunai, prête à se défendre. Naruto n'avait pas sorti d'arme et pourtant c'était lui qui semblait être en position de forces.

-Emmenez-moi auprès de votre capitaine de camp! Continua Naruto, gardant son calme alors que sa voix était de plus en plus dur.

Il jeta un regard au près de ses deux coéquipières. Ces dernières étaient en pleine discussion avec le clone du jeune chuunin.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un ninja de rang B, Naruto Namikaze! Je suis moi aussi dans le Bingo Book, mais je n'en fait pas tout un plat !

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto.

-Cette page sur le Bingo Book qui vous intéresse tant date d'il y a un an! Je ne suis plus celui qu'elle décrit !

La femme gardait son sourire assurée. Elle fixait le garçon. Elle n'allait pas se faire avoir par ces quelques mots. Les ninjas étaient tous des baratineurs...

-Et vous allez me dire que durant cette année, vous êtes restés tranquillement chez vous sans faire le moindre coup d'éclat alors qu'à simplement treize ans vous étiez déjà repéré par Iwagakure no Sato et Kirigakure no Sato...

Naruto acquiesça lentement, prêt à donner de nombreuses informations si cela lui permettait d'aider ses coéquipières.

-Exactement ! Un village ninja fait toujours son maximum pour protéger son futur et donc ses jeunes ninjas! Même s'il doit faire oublier certains de ses membres !

L'aura de Naruto augmenta subitement alors qu'il restait à main nu, fixant la jeune femme.

-Et durant un an, j'ai eu le temps de m'améliorer ! Termina finalement le jeune chuunin alors que Mina reculait lentement, prise par surprise par les paroles et l'aura de ce gamin.

Devait-elle le croire, lui, ce garçon qui n'avait pas encore quinze ans? Sa raison lui disait de ne pas croire ce gamin alors que son expérience la faisait douter. Le jeune ninja laissa son regard tomber vers ses deux coéquipières. Elles étaient maintenant accompagnées d'autres personnes. Habillés avec de longues toges, les prêtres du temple du feu semblaient s'informer sur ces deux jeunes femmes.

Ce regard en dehors du combat fut le point de départ de l'attaque de Mina. D'un bond rapide, elle s'élança vers Naruto. Par réflexe, le jeune ninja esquiva le coup en se baissant alors que l'attaque adverse le frôlait. Il rendit immédiatement un coup de poing, frappant l'air devant lui, ratant ainsi la Kunoichi.

La jeune femme de Shimo était rapide, elle aussi. Plusieurs coups furent échangés entre les deux ninjas, montrant ainsi un début de capacité. Naruto avait le niveau d'un chuunin assez expérimenté alors que la jeune femme pouvait se vanter de ses capacités.

D'un même mouvement, ils se reculèrent, se faisant face, légèrement essoufflés.

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur leur visage, montrant ainsi l'effort qu'ils fournissaient pour combattre à cette vitesse! Des sourires étaient présents sur leur visage montrant ainsi qu'ils aimaient tous les deux combattre!

-Finalement, tu te débrouilles bien pour un gamin... S'exclama la femme, souriante, reprenant son souffle.

Naruto acquiesça lentement, la remerciant du compliment.

-Je te retourne le compliment même si en fonction de ce que je vois, je vais te battre!

La femme haussa un sourcil, une nouvelle fois étonnée. Ce garçon semblait si sûr de lui... Elle détestait l'assurance de ses adversaires. Ces derniers étaient souvent ces personnes sûres d'elles mais qui n'avaient que peu de connaissances.

Pourtant, à travers les paroles du garçon, on ressentait une terrible vérité!

Un son de cor de fit entendre, rendant la femme de Shimo, livide. Ce bruit l'avait toujours terrifié! Le cor, instrument de musique rustique, indiquait qu'un camp était attaqué!

Elle regarda Naruto. Que devait-elle faire? Etait ce Konoha qui attaquait leur camp? Non c'était bien trop tôt ! Ils ne pouvaient voyager si rapidement.

Cela pouvait aussi être le village des nuages! Kumo était leur ennemi héréditaire...

Naruto se tourna vers le camp, reconnaissant à travers ce son un signal d'alarme! Le regard de la jeune femme ne trompait pas!

-Pars! Va aider tes compagnons, je n'ai besoin que de réponses ! Voir des morts dans votre village ne m'apportera rien !

La jeune femme inclina rapidement la tête avant de s'éloigner. Naruto se retourna immédiatement vers le dôme, s'approchant lentement, de peur d'être englobé dans ce dernier.

Ino, Hinata et quelques prêtres du temple du feu, le regardaient. Le clone de Naruto semblait discuter avec certains d'entres eux. Naruto fixait ses deux coéquipières, le visage impassible.

Rapidement, il posa sa main sur le cœur avant de lancer sa main vers eux, comme s'il leur envoyait un message leur indiquant qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas! Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Enko Hyuuga avait réussi à esquiver l'offensive de Shimo. Ses Byakugan lui permettaient toujours de voir ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Depuis des années, il exécutait les ordres de Danzo-sama pour le compte de la racine. Ainsi, il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire capturer, même si pour ça il devait laisser de côtés les trois autres membres de son équipe.

Rarement habitué aux missions en solo, le shinobi aux yeux blancs avait réagi pour sa liberté avant de penser à son équipe.

Sur le haut d'une branche, endroit qu'il adorait, il observait le camp de Shimo ainsi que le temple. Le fait d'avoir des Byakugan lui permettait de voir bien plus loin qu'un ninja lambda. Cela lui permettait de pouvoir espionner sans pour autant être vu.  
Pour lui, être à quelques kilomètres de ses cibles n'étaient en aucun cas un problème et là, à l'heure actuel, il savait exactement combien de ninja de Shimo se trouvaient à proximité du temple.  
Un seul détail le gênait. En effet, lorsqu'il observait le temple, son regard était perturbé par ce fameux dôme dont ils avaient parlés avec son équipe.

Il soupira avant de faire apparaitre son épée.

Son regard lui permettait de voir les ninjas de Shimo, mais aussi d'autres menaces un peu plus gênantes. Si son regard ne le trompait pas, il reconnu rapidement les nouveaux arrivants. Et ces derniers, il les détestait réellement !

Même en accompagnant ces trois chuunins, il allait pouvoir poursuivre la mission que Danzo-sama lui avait transmis ces derniers mois !

Ces nouveaux arrivants allaient découvrir un nouvel adversaire qui avait soif de leur sang !

Naruto avait laissé partir la Kunoichi de Shimo malgré leur combat. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il se retrouvait enfin seul et pouvait donc agir comme il le souhaitait. Il attrapa un rouleau avant de faire apparaitre une arme dans un nuage de fumées. Tout le monde regarda l'action. D'un lancer plus précis que puissant, Naruto venait d'envoyer l'arme dans le dôme.

-C'est l'un des Kunai utilisés par mon père ! Si cette barrière est belle et bien une coupure spatio-temporelle, ce sera l'une de nos plus grandes chances pour votre libération!

Son clone disparut immédiatement. Naruto cligna des yeux alors qu'il recevait les informations obtenues par son clone. La situation était donc plus grave que prévu. Un véritable secret venait d'être dévoilé à Naruto, montrant ainsi la dangerosité de la mission.

Devait-il faire un rapport à Konoha?

Il acquiesça lentement alors qu'il écrivait rapidement un message pour son village! La situation changeait énormément...

Il se retourna finalement puis s'élança vers le camp. Il devait récolter des informations au près des ninjas de Shimo.

En quelques minutes, Naruto arriva dans le camp des shinobis de Shimo. De nombreux cadavres étaient présents. Naruto s'approcha rapidement d'un des morts, le retournant. Il grimaça en reconnaissant le bandeau frontal...

Le village du son était lié à ce son de Cor et était le nouvel attaquant...

\- Tuez-le ! Cria une voix à quelques mètres de Naruto, le faisant sursauter.

En restant dans ses pensées, il s'était fait surprendre.

Quelques ninjas d'Oto étaient présents, sortant de derrière une tente. Ils venaient de repérer la présence Naruto. Malgré lui, le ninja de Konoha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'il y avait des adversaires qu'il aimait combattre, c'était les membres du village du son.

Il avait une dent particulière contre ce village de mercenaires.

En général, les sous-fifres de ce village n'étaient que des ninjas basiques sans la moindre valeur. Bien sûr, on pouvait compter la présence de certaines élites, mais en général, l'armée d'Orochimaru n'avait que peu d'avantages. Leurs nombres et leur absence de peur à cause de leur dévotion absolue envers le serpent!

Naruto attrapa un kunai, et arrêta la première attaque de l'un des ninjas d'Oto, avant de reculer de quelques mètres pour être mieux préparé. Il était temps de tester cette nouvelle technique qu'il avait testé durant leur attente du message retour de Konoha. Dans un nuage de fumée, Naruto fit apparaitre l'arc qu'il avait récupéré suite à l'arrivée d'Enko Hyuuga.

Dans son dos, un carquois remplis d'une vingtaine de flèches était lui aussi prêt, lié à l'invocation de l'arc. Naruto encocha la première flèche et la laissa partir. Le projectile traversa la gorge d'un ninja d'Oto qui arrivait vers lui.

Ce genre d'offensives les prenait par surprise. Ils étaient entrainés à combattre les techniques shinobis... Les premières flèches de Naruto allaient faire mouche le temps qu'ils s'habituent à ce genre de technique.

Une seconde flèche parti immédiatement avant de frapper un autre ninja dans l'abdomen le propulsant au sol sous le choc. L'attaque poursuivit durant encore quelques minutes. Tous les coups n'avaient pas touchés les adversaires mais les quelques opposants de Naruto n'étaient plus.

Arc rangé dans son dos, il s'était élancé vers les quelques derniers ninjas d'Oto qui l'avaient repéré. Une chance pour lui, ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe parmi toute l'offensive du pays du son.

Une chose était sûre, c'était que ce test s'avérait positif aux yeux de Naruto.

Il pouvait maintenant se dire qu'il avait maintenant une nouvelle technique pour le combat à distance. Le ninja s'approcha des corps, prêt à récupérer les flèches qu'il avait tiré. Il n'avait pas encore un stock de projectile suffisant pour se permettre de les gaspiller. De plus, vu qu'il n'était pas encore aussi doué à l'arc que dans le Kenjutsu ou bien le lancé de Kunai, il avait encore besoin de beaucoup d'entrainements.

L'utilisation des clones pour l'entrainement était une valeur sûre pour l'apprentissage dans la maitrise d'une arme. Le jour précédent, leur pause avait dépassé les dix heures...

Ainsi, avec une quarantaine de clones à disposition, et le clonage de l'arme, le garçon se retrouvait avec un entrainement de plusieurs heures, multipliés par quarante. Il y avait de quoi récupéré une petite expérience dans l'utilisation de l'arme.

Et au final, cette expérience obtenue s'avérait mortelle pour ses adversaires!

Naruto ne s'attarda pas et reparti directement. Les temps morts dans ce genre de combats étaient aussi synonymes de sangs versés. Il devait retrouver Mina ou bien le chef de ce camp.

En quelques minutes, Naruto arriva finalement à l'endroit où l'ont pouvait voir le gros du combat. On pouvait voir de nombreux cadavres dans les deux groupes. Le sol était macabrement décoré des corps des différents combattants. A vue d'œil, il y avait beaucoup plus de ninja d'Oto morts. Le sous-nombre de Shimo était compensé par leur puissance...

Il y avait bien une centaine de personnes appartenant au village du son alors que Shimo, atteignait difficilement les quarante ninjas. Le jeune chuunin de Konoha rangea son arc... Ici, il n'allait pas réellement servir surtout si le nombre d'adversaires était imposant.

Il eut un léger sourire en sortant les lames jumelles **Hiramekarei.** Il s'était durement entrainé à leur utilisation et allait enfin pouvoir les tester. Une lame dans chaque main, ces dernières brillaient légèrement.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, les deux camps s'étaient retranchés dans leur position. Ils attendaient l'attaque de leur opposant. Naruto créa un clone pour qu'il s'avance vers Shimo...

De son côté, le garçon allait se diriger vers Oto pour aider au maximum Shimo. Ces derniers ne devaient pas mourir, ils avaient des informations à lui donner!

-Toi, tu n'es pas de ce pays, non? Souffla une voix venant de derrière le garçon, l'étonnant. Il se retourna sur le qui-vive.

Il s'était fait repéré? Il n'avait pas du tout repéré l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Le visage calme et de longs cheveux blancs, l'homme était si pâle. Accoudé à une caisse, il fixait Naruto, le visage sans expression. Aucun sourire n'était visible sur sa figure...

Naruto frissonna malgré lui alors qu'il venait de ressentir l'aura de l'homme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de ressentir l'aura d'un adversaire comme s'il l'avait touché. Cet homme était fort ! Très fort !

Le jeune chuunin de Konoha se mit immédiatement en position de combat, mettant devant lui les deux lames de Kiri. L'homme face à lui n'était pas l'un de ces sous-fifres d'Oto.

-Tu es Naruto Namikaze, n'est ce pas? Continua l'homme, toujours aussi calme.

Il se mit à son tour en position de combat, sûr de lui.

-Orochimaru-sama m'a parlé de toi et de tes prouesses ! Toi, le genin qui s'est joué de mon maitre en lui volant Kusanagi! J'ai gravé ton visage dans ma mémoire pour pouvoir le venger!

Des os sortirent de ses bras, créant ainsi une sorte d'armures au niveau de ses épaules et de son torse. Il était maintenant prêt à combattre

-Pour la gloire d'Orochimaru-sama, je vais te tuer et récupérer sa lame !

Naruto était livide alors qu'il voyait le corps de cet homme se modifier. Ce dernier le connaissait et savait qu'il avait tenu tête à Orochimaru durant un petit combat, et pourtant, il n'hésitait pas à le combattre! Cet homme aux cheveux blancs devait être vraiment puissant!

D'un bond, il s'élança vers Naruto. Naruto cligna des yeux, pétrifié par la vitesse de l'homme. Il était plus rapide que lui...

Un bruit de choc surprenant se fit entendre. L'attaque de Kimimaru venait d'être arrêtée sans que Naruto ne bouge, trop surpris par la vitesse de l'homme.

Enko Hyuuga, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, venait d'arrêter l'os du ninja d'Oto avec sa propre épée recouverte de chakra.

-Kimimaro Kaguya, dirigeant du Quintet d'Oto et l'un des protégés d'Orochimaru !

Les Byakugans d'Enko s'enclenchèrent immédiatement. L'homme du pays du son penchant la tête sur le côté, surpris d'être reconnu.  
Le sous-fifre d'Orochimaru élança immédiatement son second bras vers Enko. Ce dernier, profitant des capacités de son Byakugan, esquiva avec grâce l'attaque du ninjas aux cheveux blancs.

Naruto fit un pas en avant et frappa Kimimaro avec la **Hiramekarei**. Une sorte de Marteau de Chakra se forma immédiatement sur l'arme, frôlant de peu le corps d'Enko. Sûr de la protection d'os, l'homme aux cheveux blancs n'essaya même pas d'esquiver, trop occupé par ce Hyuuga qui venait de l'arrêter. Malgré la lenteur de l'attaque de Naruto à cause du poids de l'arme, elle frappa de plein fouet l'homme d'Oto, le repoussant immédiatement dans les airs. Les deux ninjas de Konoha se figèrent, surpris par la puissance du coup. Naruto fut étonné du résultat de sa technique.

Le duo de Konoha venait de repousser l'homme d'Oto et l'onde de choc avait totalement repoussé le Shinobi du Quintet. Tel un coup de feu, le coup avait été surpuissant.

Même s'il avait accumulé du chakra dans ces deux lames durant ces derniers entrainements, Naruto ne s'attendait pas à un tel choc. L'homme d'Oto s'était littéralement envolé sous le choc.

Enko clignait des yeux, sous le choc.

\- Mec, il faut prévenir quand t'en lâches un pareil. J'étais à deux doigts de perdre ces deux doigts ! S'insurgea le Hyuuga, encore sous le coup de la surprise, alors qu'il montrait son index et son majeur.

Naruto tourna la tête, alors que la réflexion du Jounin de Konoha l'avait tout aussi surpris que le résultat de son attaque.

-Ecoute ! C'est toi qui t'es mis entre lui et moi ! Cela t'apprendra à mettre tes doigts partout ! Répondit Naruto, amusé par la situation alors que le membre de la racine soupirait, dégouté de s'être fait dépassé par le jeune Namikaze.

Les deux membres de la feuille se sourire, avant de s'élancer en direction de l'endroit où Kimimaro avait décollé et surtout atterrit.

A l'heure actuelle, il devait être bien abimé par l'attaque. L'utilisateur d'Os était retombé quelques secondes plus tôt en plein milieu du champ de bataille. De chaque côté, Oto et Shimo s'étaient regroupés. La surprise devait être grande dans leur rang alors qu'un homme était tombé sans prévenir sur le champ de bataille.

Les deux ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent rapidement, un peu plus sûr de lui maintenant qu'Enko était avec lui. Ils avaient maintenant l'avantage...

Au milieu du champ de bataille, sous le regard de dizaines de ninjas, l'homme d'Oto était debout. De nombreux os lui perforaient le haut du corps. A sa grande surprise, son armure venait de partir en éclat. Du sang coulait de sa poitrine, contrastant ainsi avec sa pâleur.

-Kimimaro-sama! Cria un homme d'Oto, reconnaissant son capitaine de mission.

Naruto était face à lui. Ses deux épées en main lui donnaient une allure surréaliste. Lui, n'avait pas la moindre blessure alors qu'en un seul coup, son adversaire était partiellement détruit. A ses côtés, Enko Hyuuga était tout aussi impressionnant. Ses habits noirs et son épée d'une couleur similaire lui donnait un style sombre surréaliste.  
Tel la mort, il ressemblait à un signe sinistre sur le champ de bataille.

Naruto reconnaissait maintenant la force des **Hiramekarei**... Il était même soufflé par la puissance qu'elles pouvaient dégager avec un seul contact! Peu de personnes pouvaient résister à ce genre d'attaque après tout!

A la place de Kimimaro, il serait mort sur le coup s'il avait reçu sa propre attaque!

-Impressionnant ! Une simple attaque m'a fait tant de dégâts ! Souffla le sous-fifre d'Orochimaru.

Peu à peu, son armure d'os se recréait et le sang disparaissait.

-Tu as réussi à détruire mon armure d'os qui était pourtant réputé pour être indestructible! Je comprends comment tu as fait pour combattre et survivre à Orochimaru-sama!

Les paroles de l'homme traversaient le silence, venant aux oreilles des ninjas d'Oto et de Shimo. Les ninjas des deux camps étaient tout simplement surpris d'entendre ces paroles. Ce blond avait combattu Orochimaru et en était sortit vivant!

Enko se tourna vers Naruto.

-Orochimaru? C'est toi le gamin qui a volé la Kusanagi à ce vieux fou? Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas réellement cru Danzo-sama quand il m'en a parlé...

Naruto se figea. En un instant, Enko lui avait avoué qu'il faisait parti de la racine sans pour autant se faire gêner par son sceau?

-Ton maitre a eu de la chance ! S'il n'avait pas envoyé son clone de terre, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle! S'exclama Enko, amusé par la situation, reprenant de l'assurance.

Kimimaro fixait maintenant le duo de Konoha. Son regard injecté de sang suintait l'envie de tuer. Deux lames sortirent de ses paumes. La colère était omniprésente dans son attitude. Il venait de perdre son calme!

-Ne critique pas Orochimaru-sama, Shinobi de Konoha!

Enko eut un léger sourire, ultime preuve pour montrer son assurance. Il se tourna vers Naruto.

-Je passe devant! Il est pour moi cette fois ! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'élancer dans le combat.

\- Yanagi no Maï, la Danse du Saule !

Des os sortirent immédiatement de ses avants bras et de ses coudes, devenant des lames meurtrières. D'un bond, l'homme d'Oto s'élança. Alors qu'il avançait, des os sortaient de ses épaules et de ses genoux. Il devenait une véritable arme de guerre!

D'un geste défensif bien placé, Enko arrêta la première attaque. Il recula d'un pas alors que le second bras de Kimimaro s'avançait vers lui. En se baissant, le Hyuuga put esquiver l'attaque profitant une nouvelle fois de son Byakugan. Il tenta un coup de poing dans le torse de l'homme d'Oto.

Un os accueillit immédiatement son poing, le transperçant immédiatement. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la gorge d'Enko, plus surpris par l'attaque que par la douleur. D'un bond, il recula avant de se mettre en position défensive. Sa main gauche saignait, laissant des traces de sang sur le torse de Kimimaro.

-Est-ce seulement ce que tu peux faire, Hyuuga?

Enko grimaça. A quelques mètres de là, Naruto hésitait à intervenir. Enko avait été clair en lui indiquant qu'il voulait l'affronter seul. Il était un épéiste d'un niveau satisfaisant et son épée sombre n'avait pas encore frappé une seule fois le Kaguya.

\- Teshi Sendan, les 10 Phalanges Perforantes !

Sous le regard de Naruto, l'homme d'Oto tendit ses dix doigts vers Enko. Les phalanges de ses doigts s'élancèrent vers le ninja de Konoha. L'épée en main, Enko la pointa face à lui.

-Futon : Lame de vent!

Sans la moindre hésitation, le Hyuuga donna plusieurs coups d'épée dans le vide. Profitant de son Byakugan, chacune de ses lames de vent était donc encore plus précise. Kimimaro haussa un sourcil alors que chacune de ses phalanges venaient d'être tout simplement découper par la technique de son adversaire.

La maitrise impressionnante du Futon, lié à l'arme d'Enko en faisait une technique surpuissante. Le Hyuuga arrivait tout de même à se défendre!

Kimimaro regarda son adversaire, impressionné ! Ce combat l'intéressait, mais c'était ce ninja blond qu'il avait besoin de tuer pour laver l'honneur de son maitre.

-Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai besoin d'affronter, Hyuuga !

D'un geste rapide qui réussi à surprendre Enko, plusieurs autres phalanges s'élancèrent vers lui. Cette fois-ci, Kimimaro les suivit rapidement. Le ninja de la racine s'élança vers son adversaire. Il bloqua plusieurs des phalanges.  
Un cri de douleur se fit entendre alors que l'une des phalanges venait de toucher Enko.

Comment?

Il n'avait pas vu l'attaque de ce Kimimaro alors que l'un des projectiles l'avait touché au niveau de l'abdomen.

Il recula d'un pas près à se défendre. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire.

Kimimaro, se moquant totalement de la situation, s'éloigna de lui. Ce Hyuuga allait mourir, mais après le Namikaze ! C'était son but.

Naruto déglutit en voyant l'homme d'Oto arriver vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas le même niveau. Il regarda Enko avant de grimacer. Il ne s'était pas entrainé durant un an pour se faire tuer aussi bêtement.

-Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Une quarantaine de clones apparurent tout autour de Naruto. Sans un mot, et des épées clonés en main, ils s'élancèrent eux aussi vers Kimimaro. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir le blesser et faire diversion pour Enko.

Les ninjas regardant le combat étaient impressionnés par ce dernier. Chaque combattant utilisait des techniques impressionnantes. Au centre du combat Kimimaro repoussait aisément les clones de Naruto alors que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une solution pour réussir ce combat!

Enko, au loin, profitait de la diversion de Naruto pour se soigner légèrement.

Un cri de rage se fit entendre. Kimimaro venait de recevoir un coup d'épée dans le dos. Une belle estafilade écarlate était présente dans son dos. Même l'armure en os du ninja du son ne pouvait arrêter la lame de vent de Naruto.

La leçon de Kurama avait été claire...

Lorsqu'on utilise le Futon, c'est la lame la plus effilé qui domine. Même une armure, aussi puissante qu'elle peut être pourra être découpée par une lame tranchante!

Le véritable Naruto qui se trouvait à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de Kimimaro, fit apparaitre son arc. Pendant que ses clones occupaient son adversaire il pouvait toujours faire une attaque à distance. Il allait tenter une nouvelle technique qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Le garçon attrapa une flèche avant de la prendre en main.

Cette dernière s'illumina subitement et plusieurs fois de suite...

Le garçon attrapa son arc, encocha la flèche et respira. A l'arc, il fallait garder son calme et respirer. La flèche se recouvrit de chakra. Le coup s'élança.

La flèche s'élança immédiatement à travers les clones. Ceux qui furent frappés par le projectile de Naruto explosèrent sur le coup sans la ralentir. Le coup frappa finalement Kimimaro en pleine poitrine.

Un rire fou sortit de la gorge du ninja d'Oto, provoquant des frissons dans les rangs d'Oto et de Shimo. Enko était surpris de la précision de Naruto. Avait-il déjà utilisé un arc avant cette mission?

\- Tu crois réellement qu'une flèche va m'arrêter ! Karamatsu no Maï, la Danse du Mélèze ! Cria l'homme.

Tourbillonnant à une vitesse folle, Kimimaro tua immédiatement tous les clones autour de lui. Les quelques copies de Naruto survivantes s'écartèrent de leur adversaire, essoufflées.

Kimimaro posa ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé. Les combats faisaient réagir sa maladie sanguine. Il baissa la tête pour regarder la flèche qui se trouvait dans sa poitrine.

-Penses-tu réellement qu'une flèche pourra me tuer, moi, l'arme ultime d'Orochimaru!

Naruto regarda l'homme, impressionné par la résistance de ce dernier. C'était un des adversaires les plus dangereux qu'il avait eu à affronter...

Enko se releva finalement. Il leva son pouce pour indiquer à Naruto qu'il allait maintenant intervenir. Naruto fit lui aussi un signe au Hyuuga, un signe que ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Naruto reprit la parole.

-La flèche, non... Ce qu'il y a dessus, peut-être!

Un léger sourire traversa le visage de Naruto alors que Kimimaro se figeait, présentant la douleur qu'il allait ressentir.

-Nimpo : Sceau d'explosion !

La flèche de Naruto s'illumina immédiatement. Une terrible explosion frappa Kimimaro. Naruto haussa les sourcils devant la puissance de l'attaque. Autour de lui, plusieurs clones disparurent face à la vigueur de l'explosion.

Tout fut détruit sur une dizaine de mètres.

La fumée était présente et entourait le lieu d'explosion. Combiner un sceau qui absorbait le chakra pour alimenter le sceau d'explosion était d'une efficacité surprenante! Naruto en était encore tout retourné!

Il venait de créer une technique impressionnante en quelques instants!

-Je vais te tuer ! Souffla une voix.

Kimimaro, au sol et à genou, pointait le doigt vers Naruto. Un immense trou se trouvait dans sa poitrine droite. Naruto se demandait même comment l'homme faisait pour parler alors qu'il n'avait plus réellement de poumon en état.

Tout autour du trou dans la poitrine, la peau était totalement brulé et une partie de l'armure d'os était détruite. La fin du combat était là!

-Tout comme ton maitre, le Fuinjutsu vous aura fait perdre!

Un dernier regard meurtrier fixa Naruto alors que Kimimaro tombait au sol, mort. Naruto soupira enfin. Par chance, il n'avait pas la moindre blessure. C'était Enko qui avait servit de bouclier au final. Ce ninja d'Oto avait été bien plus fort que lui dans tous les domaines. Et seul le Fuinjutsu et une arme peu utilisée dans le monde Shinobi lui avaient donné la victoire...

Les rangs d'Oto étaient désemparés...

Leur chef, l'un des proches d'Orochimaru, venait de se faire tuer...

Enko, observant la scène, siffla de satisfaction.

-Ce gamin ira loin...

Il regarda autour de lui et disparut. Il ne devait pas être encore plus repéré par les ninjas de Shimo vu que la menace importante n'était plus.

-Chargez !

Les ninjas de Shimo s'élancèrent immédiatement, passant à côté de Naruto. Ils tombèrent sur les ninjas d'Oto, encore pris de cours par la défaite de leur capitaine. Ce dernier combat fut à sens unique...

Les troupes de Shimo écrasèrent celle d'Oto. De nombreux ninjas du Son avaient fuit...

-C'était impressionnant, Namikaze! S'exclama un homme, attirant l'attention de Naruto.

Le capitaine de camp venait d'arriver aux côtés du jeune chuunin de Naruto.

-Je t'ai sous-estimé, il semblerait! Continua l'homme, souriant.

Il tendit sa main vers Naruto, l'aidant à se relever. Hanakato, le chef de camp de Shimo semblait avoir changé d'avis sur lui...

-Et j'ai besoin d'informations ! S'exclama Naruto, se relevant rapidement.

Hanakato haussa un sourcil, en regardant Naruto. Mina venait d'arriver elle aussi, et avait entendu les paroles de Naruto.

-Ce dôme n'est pas là par hasard! Il protège votre pays et ce qui l'entoure!


	22. Chapter 21: L'ennemi des profondeurs

**Rappel du précédent chapitre**

Le temple du Feu du pays du gel est entouré d'un dôme de Chakra. Toute personne qui y entre reste bloqué à l'intérieur. Le dôme est protégé par un contingent de ninja du village de Shimo.  
Ces derniers se font attaqués par des ninjas d'Oto. Naruto et Enko affrontent et battent Kimimaro.  
Finalement, Naruto demande des explications à Shimo. La situation est bien plus compliquée que prévu.

 **Au même moment à Konoha**

Un chuunin de Konoha attrapa le courrier reçu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se figea en lisant les premières lignes de la lettre. Relevant les yeux de sa lecture, livide, il croisa le regard de ses collègues en charge de la relevée des messages.

-Je vais voir le Hokage !

Les autres ninjas tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il se passait pour que leur collègue doive aller voir le dirigeant du village ! La lecture constante des courriers du village n'avait fait qu'attiser leur curiosité naturelle.

-C'est un message urgent, je reviens dès que je peux !

Il disparut immédiatement et s'élança à travers les couloirs du bâtiment principal de Konoha, là où sa cible se trouvait. Sans attendre, il ouvrit la porte du bureau pour y entrer, satisfait d'accomplir son devoir tout en ayant la possibilité d'outrepasser les règles du légendaire bureau des Hokage.

Le Godaime Hokage leur avait donné le droit, à eux les messagers de le prévenir le plus vite possible si la missive était urgente, quitte à l'interrompre en pleine réunion. C'était donc avec un sourire vainqueur et plein d'impétuosité qu'il entra dans le lieu sacré du dirigeant du village de la feuille.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau se figèrent lorsqu'il arriva.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, Hokage-Sama !

Le chuunin, légèrement essoufflé par sa course, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et releva les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il y avait un cap entre avoir le droit de pénétrer dans le bureau et de tomber sur une réunion.

Face à lui, il remarqua la présence de trois autres personnes. Après un coup d'œil un peu plus appuyé, il ne put que reconnaître qu'une seule personne du trio.

Kushina Namikaze était là, entourée par deux femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Jiraiya se leva rapidement, surpris d'une nouvelle présence. Peu d'individus osaient entrer de manière aussi abrupte dans son bureau sans y avoir été invité, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta le dirigeant du village, n'aimant pas du tout ce genre de situation alors qu'il se passait les deux mains sur son visage fatigué.

Le nouvel arrivant lui donna sa missive, tentant de garder son calme face à son dirigeant.

-Message urgent de l'équipe de Naruto Namikaze ! déclara l'homme tout en regardant Kushina.

Après tout, c'était de son fils dont ils allaient parler.

Jiraiya, le visage grave, tourna la tête vers Kushina. Cette dernière se tordait les mains d'impatience, se retenant de sauter sur le rouleau d'informations. Son fils était-il en danger ? Priant ses ancêtres, elle espérait que rien ne lui arriverait de mal.

La mine soucieuse, Jiraiya indiqua au messager qu'il pouvait poser son rouleau en pointant son doigt sur la table et les laisser. Le chuunin, légèrement déçu, s'exécuta avant de s'éloigner. La transmission de ce message n'avait pas été aussi intéressante qu'il l'avait imaginée.

Le Sannin de Konoha tourna son regard vers les deux femmes qui accompagnaient Kushina.

-Sephia, Kimi… Pouvez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plait ?

La voix grave de Jiraiya soulignait l'importance de la situation. Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent, avant de sortir du bureau.

Kushina, une fois seule avec le Hokage, saisit le rouleau puis l'ouvrit, suscitant un léger haussement de sourcil chez Jiraiya. Elle s'était tordue les mains durant plusieurs secondes dans l'attente de pouvoir récupérer le rouleau.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, son visage se décomposa peu à peu, prouvant l'importance de la missive. Elle tendit finalement le rouleau à Jiraiya, légèrement honteuse d'avoir agit de manière impulsive. Elle savait qu'elle avait outrepassé son rang, même si elle connaissait bien le Hokage.

Devant la réaction de Kushina, le Sannin ne put que sourire, touchée par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il déroula à son tour la missive et la lut.

-Le temple a activé sa protection… soupira finalement Jiraiya après avoir fini sa lecture.

Le vieil homme afficha des traits tirés.

Une nouvelle épreuve allait avoir lieu.

-As-tu l'un de ces sceaux ? demanda le vieux Sannin, d'une voix grave.

Kushina hésita un instant.

-Je ne pensais pas que l'on allait en avoir besoin en cette période. Cependant, si tu as de quoi écrire, je peux t'en transcrire un pour une utilisation ultérieure sans qu'il y ait forcément besoin de ma présence !

Jiraiya se contenta d'opiner du chef, légèrement distrait.

Naruto avait un don surprenant pour s'attirer les ennuis.

-Sers-toi dans mes réserves, Kushina. J'envoie quelques ninjas dans une heure. Fais en sorte que plusieurs Fuinjutsu de ce calibre soient disponibles !

Kushina acquiesça, contente que ses talents et sa passion dans cet art lui permettent enfin de rendre service au village.

Jiraiya se tourna vers une fenêtre, regardant vers l'un de ses coins. Accroupis, les pieds collés au mur, un ninja masqué était présent, silencieux. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il était présent, comprenant une partie de la situation.

-Kakashi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te le répéter j'imagine ?

Le désigna ricana avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Jiraiya observa un instant le village. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'une simple escarmouche Kai.

À l'extérieur du bureau, les deux filles accompagnant Kushina attendaient, adossées au mur.

Kimi Uzumaki et Sephia Uzumi avaient attendu cette journée. En effet, aujourd'hui, elles allaient enfin pouvoir savoir si elles pouvaient reprendre leur vie de Kunoichi.

À Konoha, la politique était simple.

Il était difficile pour un ninja étranger d'entrer dans les forces shinobis du village de la feuille. Durant la première année, il n'avait pas le statut de ninjas et encore moins celui de Shinobi de Konoha. Ensuite, ils ne pouvaient être reconnus comme tel que par accord ou parrainage d'un Shinobi supérieur, y compris le Hokage. Et À cela devait s'ajouter une cérémonie où l'intéressé devait prêter serment devant le dirigeant du village et le conseil Civil du village.

La procédure était longue et éreintante mais nécessaire, considérant la nature militaire du village de Konoha.

Selon la situation actuelle du continent Shinobi, il y avait très peu de ninjas qui passaient d'un village à un autre.

Pour Sephia, ces procédures étaient d'une grande gêne vu qu'il était difficile de tout réussir. Ajouté à cela, la jeune femme venait peut-être d'un pays étranger, mais elle avait surtout vécu dans une époque différente de celle actuelle. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise face à sa situation actuelle.

Mais le plus dur, c'était d'être reconnu par ses pairs une fois les formalités passées, car un ninja agissait rarement seul et faisait parti d'un maillage étroit d'individus. Sans cette confiance, un ninja se retrouvait très limité dans son champ d'action.

Une dernière question se posait au sujet de Sephia. Pouvait-on faire confiance à une femme qui venait d'un lieu étranger et qui utilisait des méthodes obsolètes dans sa vie de ninja ?

Pour Kimi, tout était différent. En effet, il existait une règle qui lui permettait de passer outre ces épreuves interminables.

Kimi était une descendante du clan Uzumaki, et même si cette famille n'était pas officiellement reconnue comme officiellement existante entre les murs du village, tous les grands noms de Konoha connaissaient les détails sur Kushina et bien sur la femme du ShodaimeHokage.

Les Uzumaki étaient liés intimement au village et étaient officieusement membres d'un clan du village.

-Tu devrais vraiment accepter l'offre de Kushina-sama, Sephia !

La plus âgée des deux ne put cacher son sourire triste.

-Ma mission était de te protéger, Kimi ! Elle s'est terminée en t'emmenant à Konoha sous la protection de Kushina-sama !

Kimi fixait Sephia, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune Uzumi.

-Je ne suis pas une Uzumaki, Kimi… Même si Kushina-sama le dit, je ne me sens pas digne de vivre sous votre toit ! Par ma faute, le fils de notre bienfaitrice a risqué sa vie !

Sephia baissa la tête.

-Je dois prouver par moi-même que je peux survivre, Kimi-sama ! C'est ainsi que je dois récupérer mon honneur !

On pouvait apercevoir une légère pointe de fierté sur le visage de la descendante des Uzumi.

-Je ne vous ferais pas déshonneur, Kimi-sama ! déclara finalement Sephia tout en s'inclinant devant la jeune Uzumaki.

Kimi soupira, secouant la tête. Durant cette dernière année, elle s'était rapprochée de Sephia mais elle connaissait son caractère. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, c'était difficile de la déloger.

-Soit… Fait comme tu le sens, mais tu le sais tout comme moi qu'il est difficile de s'adapter dans un village ninja lorsque l'on n'est pas originaire de ce dernier! Ce sera compliqué ! Si tu as des problèmes, je t'aiderais et Kushina-sama aussi !

Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent dans une étreinte. Cette séparation était une déchirure pour les deux amies.

 **Lieu inconnu, au même moment**

L'homme observait les arbres devant lui. On lui avait demandé d'agir. Comme toujours, il avait accepté mais cette fois-ci, il regrettait sa décision.

Pourquoi lui avait on donné cette mission ? La dernière fois, il avait eu de la chance mais cette fois-ci, sa bonne étoile semblait l'abandonner.

Devant la tâche qui lui incombait, le ninja désespérait de plus en plus. Il ne cessait de voir de nouveaux obstacles le gêner dans sa mission. Face à lui, trois personnes venaient d'arriver.

-Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je vous attends. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? !

Les trois individus se figèrent avant de se mettre au garde à vous. Ses paroles faisaient offices de lois. Ils devaient l'écouter et se taire. Ses élèves n'avaient d'autres choix que d'obéir à ses ordres.

-Vous avez été choisi par vos pairs ! Ce serait un minimum d'être à la hauteur de leur choix !

Le chef d'équipe se massa les tempes, exaspéré.

-On m'a assigné ici pour vous juger! Je suis ici pour voir si vous avez la carrure nécessaire à votre but.

Les trois éléments se regardèrent sans pour autant se reconnaître. Ils étaient fiers d'avoir été choisi et de se retrouver ici, cependant l'homme qui leur faisait face les impressionnait. Ils étaient pourtant des ninjas d'expérience. Comment cet homme pouvait-il les intimider aussi facilement?

Il pointa un doigt soudain l'un d'entre eux.

-Présente-toi !

Une nouvelle fois, le trio se regarda. Qui allait débuter sa présentation ? Le premier, un homme aux cheveux bleus clairs, atteignant difficilement les dix-huit ans, venait de faire un pas en avant.

Il portait un pantalon large noir lui permettant une liberté d'action ainsi qu'un haut bleu marine. Sur son front, on pouvait apercevoir un bandeau ninja, ayant le symbole d'Oto, cependant ce dernier était barré.

-Mon nom est Sobô. J'étais membre du village du Son !

Le mentor eut un rictus.

-Un village de parasites...

Suite à ces mots, des moues désapprobatrices apparurent sur le visage des deux autres élèves.

Le village du son était considéré comme une tumeur sur le continent Shinobi.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, de longs cheveux blonds et habillées de pourpre s'élança à son tour avant de s'incliner devant leur maître.

-Je suis Samaya, du pays des neiges…

Elle n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Elle lança un regard plein de dédain à l'ex-ninja du pays du son. Elle détestait ce pays par-dessus tout et la vue de n'importe quel shinobi provenant de ce village lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Il était plus jeune et moins imposant qu'elle mais s'il était ici, c'était qu'il savait se battre.

Le dernier membre du trio s'avança. Contrairement aux autres, l'homme était immense et imposait par sa carrure. L'homme arborait une coupe que l'on ne voyait pas beaucoup sur le champ de bataille. Les côtés de son crâne étaient rasés alors que sur le dessus, des cheveux plus longs allaient l'arrière. Le regard de l'homme semblait vraiment assuré, le rendant totalement effrayant. L'homme devait être une véritable brute dans les combats.

-On m'appelle Eikichi, j'étais ninja au sein de Kiri…

L'homme qui dirigeait la session acquiesça à son tour. Il les regarda un par un, les jugeant du regard.

-Bien ! On vous a amené ici car on a vu en vous un potentiel suffisant pour entrer dans la Bratva ! Vous avez tous les trois été conseillés par l'un de ses capitaines et aujourd'hui je serais votre adversaire pour vous tester !

Le trio se regarda, surpris. Que se passait-il ? Il y avait encore un test ?

Le leader eut un léger sourire qui contrairement à ses potentiels élèves était loin d'être agressif. Au contraire, ce dernier était presque réconfortant.

Il avait des yeux de deux couleurs différentes. L'un était bleu et l'autre d'un noir profond. Ses cheveux d'un noir tout aussi profond, retombaient sur son front dans une touffe impressionnante.

-J'ai avec moi deux clochettes ! Comme vous le voyez, vous êtes trois ! Seulement deux d'entres vous, ceux qui en obtiennent une, pourront avoir une chance de devenir capitaine!

Le trio se regarda, encore sur l'effet de la surprise.

-Et pour ça, tout est permis… S'entretuer est aussi une solution acceptée ! Cependant, vous n'avez le droit qu'à ces trois kunai pour les combats !

Dans un nuage de feuilles, le leader disparu après avoir donné les armes, laissant les trois ninjas seuls.

Sobô et Samaya tournèrent la tête vers l'ex-ninja de Kiri. Ils ressentaient maintenant l'aura de l'ex ninja de Kiri. Ils se regardèrent et disparurent à leur tour, laissant le colosse seul.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui. En fonction de ce qu'il voyait, il allait être seul face à ces deux adversaires. Un sourire carnassier traversa son visage. Cela l'arrangeait. Il disparut à son tour.

L'examinateur regarda sa montre avant de grimacer. Il allait devoir agir un peu plus vite que prévu.

Dans un flash noir, il disparut de l'endroit où il se trouvait. En un instant, il réapparu à l'endroit voulu. Face à lui, le colosse originaire de Kiri était accroupi, aux aguets. Sortant sa propre arme, l'homme aux yeux vairon la posa sous la gorge du géant.

-Je vais faire vite…

Eikichi était figé. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé avec cette arme sous sa gorge ? Cet homme avait surgi de nulle part…

Et en fonction des paroles qu'il avait entendues, il allait mourir.

-Ton identité a été découverte, Eikichi Higachi ! La Bratva t'a fait venir ici pour que les deux autres concurrents t'éliminent à travers leurs règles !

L'homme de Kiri acquiesça, prouvant qu'il comprenait les paroles de cet homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Je ne pourrais te sauver sans trahir mon identité ! Fuis et transmets ces quelques mots à la Mizukage, mon nom, Menma Kaizanito !

L'homme de Kiri grimaça. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

-Je ne peux rien dire de plus, mais pour plus d'informations, ce sera ces deux mots qu'elle devra dire au Hokage ! Maintenant, fuis…

Le dirigeant du trio s'évapora dans un flash noir, laissant le colosse seul et dépourvu d'alliés.

Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Si sa couverture n'était plus, il n'avait plus de raison de rester ici.

 **Temple du feu du pays du gel**

Hanakato cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la signification des mots de ce gamin. Que lui voulait-il réellement ?

Naruto, quant à lui, se réintégrait la discussion entre le prêtre et son clone quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Cette barrière de Chakra sous la forme d'un dôme se créé automatiquement lorsque l'une des entrées des catacombes s'ouvre. Le temple du feu du Pays du Gel a été créé pour surveiller et protéger le monde extérieur de cette porte !

Si Mina fixait Naruto avec un sourire moqueur, le prenant pour un idiot, Hanakato lui, était devenu livide. Seules certaines personnes sélectionnées parmi l'élite de leur village pouvaient obtenir de telles informations. Et les quelques informations que ce gamin venait de lui transmettre ressemblaient étrangement aux histoires qu'il avait déjà entendues.

De plus, les paroles du prêtre qui était venu les voir pour obtenir de l'aide du village de Shimo résonnèrent en lui.

-La porte est ouverte ! Le temple du feu a besoin de votre aide pour stopper les démons ! Les prêtres défendront leur temple jusqu'à la fin pour respecter leur serment, mais la porte doit être fermée !

Ce gamin du village de la feuille semblait bel et bien dire la vérité.

Suite aux paroles de ce prêtre messager, le dirigeant de Shimo l'avait immédiatement cru, alors que son teint était devenu livide. Il avait immédiatement et sans la moindre réflexion, envoyé un contingent de ninjas et demandé l'installation d'un camp auprès du temple. Sans plus attendre, le prêtre était retourné à l'intérieur du dôme, se piégeant volontairement pour respecter son propre serment.

L'existence de ces prêtres avait toujours été sujette à de nombreuses rumeurs. Ils étaient l'équivalent des ninjas des différents villages shinobis. À l'exception qu'ils vouaient leur existence à la protection des temples et à une vie faites de sacrifices.

Ces temples étaient implantés dans chaque région du continent. Nul ne connaissait leur nombre, néanmoins, un détail était connu de tous ; ces derniers étaient sous la tutelle de Konoha depuis la création des villages.

Tous ces temples étaient liés de près ou de loin au Shodaime Hokage, l'homme qui leur avait donné ces droits.

Naruto, en voyant le regard d'Hanakato, comprit immédiatement que ce dernier avait des informations sur la situation. Maintenant qu'il avait un minimum réfléchi, tout était loin d'être normal. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une protection de ce type.

Pourquoi empêcherait-on de sortir les prêtres et non pas d'y entrer ? C'était totalement idiot ou alors certains détails n'étaient pas connus de Naruto.

-J'ai besoin de toutes les informations que vous pourrez me donner ! Mes deux coéquipières sont encore à l'intérieur du dôme. Je ne les abandonnerais pas !

Hanakato se tourna vers Mina, pesant le pour et le contre ; révéler des informations ou sauver le temple. L'urgence de la situation le força à faire un choix.

-Il y a quelques jours, l'un de leurs prêtres est venu quémander nos services. Même s'il avait l'allule d'un mendiant et que sa requête était insensée, étrangement, le Shimokage n'a pas hésité un instant et nous a envoyé ici pour prêter main forte.

Ce jour là, le ninja de Shimo n'avait ressenti que de l'incompréhension, ignorant de nombreux détails sur la situation.

-Ce n'est qu'en arrivant ici que j'ai compris l'urgence de la situation !

Leur Kage avait suivi les demandes du prêtre connaissant surement des informations sur le temple du feu de son pays.

Naruto se tourna immédiatement vers le lac. Un des prêtres avait indiqué à son clone quelques détails qui devenaient de plus en plus clairs. Le temple devait survivre tant que la tête n'était pas tombée. Il était l'une des entrées du sous-monde, une entrée qui se trouvait sous le lac ! Les prêtres protégeaient la porte et étaient la première garde pour protéger les humains !

Le Descendant des Namikaze recueillait de plus en plus d'informations, pourtant il avait du mal à remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle dans le bon ordre. Tout ne semblait pas correspondre et il se retrouvait avec des vides dans sa réflexion. Cela n'entrait pas dans sa normalité qu'un temple devait être protégé des démons. Cela ressemblait plus à une histoire des vieilles légendes.

-Devait-on aller dans le lac ? Et que voulait dire ces hommes par tête ou démon ? Parlait-il du dirigeant du temple ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors qu'il cherchait une solution à voix haute songeant à cette énigme qui lui trottait en tête.

Le lac !

Le lac était une entrée !

-On peut entrer dans le temple par le lac ! C'est ce que ce prêtre voulait dire !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Naruto s'élança immédiatement vers le point d'eau alors que les ninjas de Shimo s'étaient figés, ne comprenant pas la réaction de ce ninja de Konoha. Pourquoi allait-il sur le lac ?

En quelques secondes, Naruto arriva à la surface de ce dernier. Il continua sa course marchant sur l'eau. Son instinct lui indiquait que c'était ici que tout allait se dérouler. Ce lac l'attirait malgré lui et même s'il se trompait dans ses réflexions, il savait qu'il devait vérifier ses pensées.

Arrivé au milieu de ce dernier, il enleva son haut et le ramassa dans un de ses rouleaux. S'il devait plonger dans un lac et ressortir ensuite, il préférait avoir un haut sec.

D'un revers de main, il avala une pilule de régénération sanguine et une autre de régénération de Chakra. Son combat avec les ninjas d'Oto l'avait épuisé et vu qu'il ne savait pas sur quoi il allait tomber durant les prochaines heures et minutes, le garçon préférait se préparer.

Sans un mot, le chuunin arrêta de concentrer son chakra dans ses pieds et plongea dans l'eau. Cette dernière était vraiment froide et le lac était d'une profondeur non négligeable alors que le garçon commençait à s'y engouffrer. Il s'élança vers les profondeurs à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

À quelques pas de là, les ninjas de Shimo avaient observé la scène, surpris.

Il avait bien dit que le lac était une seconde entrée ?

Mais pourquoi cherchait-il à entrer par cette seconde porte alors qu'il pouvait déjà entrer en passant à travers le dôme ? Etait-il idiot ?

Naruto continuait à nager vers les profondeurs. A ses yeux, son raisonnement était forcément bon ! Il ne pouvait se tromper. Plus le garçon descendait dans l'eau, et plus l'obscurité était dense. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était au bon endroit.

C'était obligé que la seconde entrée était là !

Il se figea en entendant ses propres pensés. La seconde entrée ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une seconde entrée ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps alors qu'un détail venait de le choquer. Le garçon fut comme paralyser par ce qu'il voyait.

Sa perte de sang lui donnait-elle des hallucinations ? Tout au fond du lac, des ruines étaient présentes et l'obscurité disparaissait peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait dans les profondeurs. Pourtant, une sorte de dôme entourant ces ruines, prouvait au ninja de Konoha qu'il y avait bel et bien une seconde entrée.

Ino et Hinata, les autres membres du village de Konoha étaient avec les prêtres du temple du feu. Ces derniers, inquiètes, regardaient le dôme de chakra. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de se défaire de ce dernier.

De plus, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elles n'avaient pas vu Naruto. Et finalement, un détail les avait clairement gênées. Au même moment, elles avaient vu énormément de ninja de Shimo passer devant le dôme pour rejoindre leur camp à une vitesse surprenante.

Maintenant, elles ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Elles espéraient que Naruto puisse les délivrer, mais selon les prêtres du temple du feu, il n'y avait que très peu de chances. Konoha devait envoyer des ninjas spécialisés pour pouvoir aider le temple et le sauver. En effet, si le temple était entouré d'un dôme, c'était pour protéger l'extérieur et le continent Shinobi.

Sans les compétences et les connaissances nécessaires, seule leur patience pouvait les aider.

C'était la protection ultime pour protéger les populations de la menace que ce temple gardait depuis des centaines d'années.

-Jeunes filles ! N'oubliez pas que vous devez rester sur vos gardes ! Cet endroit n'est plus sûr maintenant que le dôme est là ! Souffla l'un des prêtres, qui les avait rejoints quelques minutes plus tôt, un kunai en main.

Les deux jeunes Kunoichis avaient tout d'abord été surprises. Même si tous les ninjas savaient que les prêtres suivaient une formation de Shinobi, c'était toujours surprenant de le voir en vrai.

Ce prêtre leur avait conseillé de rester sur leur garde tant qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité du temple. Elles étaient maintenant sur un champ de bataille et devaient se préparer au pire.

Cette scène n'était pas la première que le temple avait vécue, mais à chaque fois, c'était une source de morts certaines pour de nombreux prêtres.

-Cet endroit n'est pas sûr ? répéta Ino, surprise. Il y avait bien trop d'inconnus dans les informations qu'ils avaient et face à la situation qu'ils vivaient. Le manque d'informations pouvait faire échouer une mission.

Le prêtre acquiesça, le visage soucieux. Il n'avait pas plus de vingt ans et semblait être l'un des plus jeunes membres du temple. Dans sa main, son kunai tremblait légèrement, prouvant ainsi son manque d'assurances.

-La porte a été ouverte et ces bêtes attaquent par vague ! Si aucune aide ne viens, nous mourrons. J'aurais dû prévenir l'un des grands villages et non pas Shimo ! Ils n'ont pas les capacités suffisantes pour nous aider !

Les deux jeunes femmes tendaient leurs oreilles pour obtenir le maximum d'informations, mais tout ce qu'elles recevaient n'étaient que des bribes, rendant le tout compliqué à comprendre.

-Ces bêtes ? Quelles bêtes ? Questionna ensuite Hinata, qui avait activé son byakugan.

C'était une des premières fois que ses yeux ne lui permettaient pas d'avoir un coup d' ce dôme, son regard semblait être comme brouillé.

Et pour tous les Hyuuga, sans la capacité de leurs yeux, leur compétence était diminuée.

Le prêtre, toujours aussi soucieux ne cessait de se tortiller, jouant avec ses doigts. Il se tourna vers les deux filles. Son sourire crispé prouvait la tension de la situation. Après tout, en dehors des prêtres et de certains élus des villages, personne n'était censé connaître l'existence de ces bêtes.

Leur existence même était un secret de rang S.

-Elles ont plusieurs noms ! Ces bêtes sont un mélange entre l'homme et l'animal, tels des chimères ! Personne ne sait de quelle manière elles ont été créées. On sait juste qu'elles habitent les abîmes et qu'à travers le monde de nombreuses portes et sanctuaire les garde !

Il fixa les deux filles d'un regard apeuré.

-Personne ne connait leur nombre, mais le but de leur existence l'est ! Eliminer l'humanité !

Ino et Hinata se regardèrent, ne sachant comment réagir. Quels étaient ces monstruosités ? Elles serrèrent leurs doigts sur leurs Kunai.

Cette situation était dangereuse.

-Une nouvelle vague ! cria un homme du haut d'un mur.

Plusieurs prêtres s'élancèrent immédiatement vers l'intérieur du temple. Ino et Hinata suivirent le mouvement, prêtes à aider, mais furent arrêtés par ce jeune moine si tendu.

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, ce n'est pas à vous de vous battre !

Hinata tourna son regard vers le temple. Elle ne voyait que cette magnifique construction. Le temple en lui-même était d'une immense beauté et était tout simplement majestueux. Il aurait pu être la demeure d'un roi…

D'une blancheur éclatante, son entrée était desservie par un immense escalier entouré de statues représentant des prêtres en position de combat.

D'immenses colonnes marquaient l'entrée du bâtiment et un escalier montait jusqu'à une construction plus haute. Des cris aigus se firent subitement entendre.

-Katon ! Boule de feu !

Un prêtre venait de lancer une attaque d'élément feu à travers la porte du bâtiment se trouvant au sommet du temple. De nombreux cris se firent entendre alors que des corps hideux sortaient du bâtiment, enflammés par l'attaque du prêtre.

Hinata se figea en voyant la première bête. Ses Byakugan lui avaient permis de voir le visage ou plutôt la gueule de cette bête.

Ino, étant derrière Hinata, s'étonna en voyant sa coéquipière reculer d'un pas. Qu'avait-elle vu pour grimacer autant ?

Au loin, l'attaque de ces bêtes ne cessait pas. Ils étaient plus d'une trentaine et les quelques prêtres les éliminaient sans sourciller, prouvant ainsi une certaine puissance.

Pour ces bêtes, leur nombre était leur plus grande force ! La fatigue était leur moyen de gagner face à ces combattants protégeant le monde humain !

Naruto venait d'entrer dans ces étranges ruines qui se trouvaient au fond du lac, protégée par une protection de Chakra qui l'empêchait d'être recouverte d'eau. Souriant et trempé, le shinobi était fier de lui et de sa trouvaille. En suivant son instant, il venait de trouver le moyen d'aider le temple ainsi que ses coéquipières. Il allait les aider à sortir de cette prison !

En effet, il avait tout d'abord envoyé un clone pour traverser le dôme, histoire de ne pas être bloqué à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, le clone avait réussi à ressortir de ce dôme sans le moindre problème. Il avait donc bel et bien trouvé une manière d'entrer dans ce temple, mais surtout de sortir.

Le jeune Chuunin regarda autour de lui alors qu'il rentrait dans ces ruines. Une belle entrée, abimé par le temps permettait d'entrer dans une immense pièce. Cette dernière avait maintenant tous ses murs intérieurs décorés et gravés par des graphes d'une complexité surprenante.

D'innombrables fresques étaient présentes, attirant le regard du Chuunin. Ces dernières semblaient raconter une histoire ancestrale alors qu'il pouvait apercevoir des formes humaines affrontant des êtres plus ou moins humanoïdes. Naruto créa immédiatement un clone pour qu'il puisse étudier plus précisément cette histoire.

En effet, lui, il n'avait plus le temps d'étudier ce genre de détails, même si cela l'intéressait énormément.

Et puis, dans un endroit inconnu, il était nécessaire de toujours récupérer le maximum d'informations pour connaître le lieu, les adversaires et les potentielles issues. Le garçon continua finalement son avancé. Tout autour de lui, des torches étaient présentes, illuminant le lieu céleste et provoquant un jeu d'ombre plus que surprenant sur les murs des ruines.

-Dans quelle galère suis-je encore tombé ? Souffla le garçon alors qu'un frisson lui traversait l'échine.

Son murmure résonna à travers les ruines, le faisant frissonner une nouvelle fois. Tout était si lugubre. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un n'avait-il pas posé un pied ici ? Devant le silence omniprésent et cette sensation constante de danger, le garçon fit apparaître l'une de ses épées. Il prit en main la Saemonzaburo. Cette dernièreétait la première lame qu'il avait obtenue et surtout celle qui était liée à lui. À ses yeux, c'était une forme rassurante.

Son pas était volontairement lent. Il avançait à travers l'immense salle qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en avançant dans les ruines antiques du monde shinobi. Le mur du fond apparut quelques minutes plus tard, indiquant au garçon qu'il s'approchait du but. Trois entrées étaient maintenant présentes lui donnant ainsi un nouveau choix.

Une grimace traversa son visage. Avait-il réellement le temps d'hésiter alors que le temple était en danger mortel ?

-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu…

Six clones apparurent autour de Naruto, se mettant immédiatement en position de combats, ressentant la tension de leur propriétaire. Sans attendre d'ordres de la part de Naruto, les clones s'élancèrent par équipe de deux à travers chaque couloir. Le Naruto original regarda rapidement autour de lui s'attendant à tout moment à voir l'un de ses clones revenir ou bien même à faire face à un danger quelconque ? Dans ces couloirs, on ne ressentait pas la moindre sensation de vents, rendant l'air bien plus chaud. Quelques gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à couler de sa tempe alors qu'il sentait l'odeur de renfermé de ces ruines.

Etrangement, une nouvelle odeur vint à ses narines, l'étonnant sur le coup alors qu'elle disparaissait quelques secondes plus tard.

Il soupira, de plus en plus inquiété par la situation qu'il affrontait.

Face à ce genre de cas, il détestait attendre. Des bruits se firent promptement entendre, provoquant chez le garçon le réflexe de se mettre en position de combat. Il recula d'un pas, prêt à affronter le moindre ennemi.

Était-ce ses clones qui faisaient ces bruits ?

Figé par la situation, il se retint de rire en voyant la tension qu'il ressentait. Seul dans un endroit inconnu se trouvant à des dizaines de mètres sous l'eau, il venait d'entendre un son inconnu. Il y avait de quoi être sur les nerfs, non ?

De nouveaux sons se firent entendre, figeant une nouvelle fois le Chuunin de la feuille. Les bruits étaient très aigus et ne lui semblaient pas inconnus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait des bruits similaires. Mais où avait-il entendu ces sons étranges ?

Son regard fut attiré par l'un des couloirs. Les deux clones qui s'étaient dirigés quelques minutes plus tôt dans le chemin de gauche réapparurent immédiatement. Abîmé et recouvert d'un liquide verdâtre, ils étaient aussi poursuivis pas des bêtes aux faciès animal. Ces derniers avaient des têtes de Sanglier, surprenant une nouvelle fois Naruto.

Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Ces bêtes avaient des corps humanoïdes et recouverts de fourrures alors que leur tête, loin d'être humaine, était celle d'animaux que le garçon arrivait à reconnaître. Leurs corps étaient étonnamment musclés, faisant reculer Naruto malgré lui.

Cependant, contrairement à leur apparence sauvage, ils étaient plus petits que les clones du chuunin.

-Hey ! Boss ! Ces galeries sont infestées de ce genre de bestioles ! s'écria un clone avant de se retourner pour frapper l'une des bêtes d'un coup horizontal. Ce dernier envoya son adversaire contre le mur de l'un des couloirs, faisant en même temps trébucher deux trois autres combattants opposants qui arrivaient encore.

Naruto serra fermement la Saemonzaburo avant de s'élancer parmi les bêtes. L'attaque du Naruto original fut un véritable massacre alors que lui et ses clones passaient au travers des rangs ennemis. À sa grande surprise, ces bêtes étaient nombreuses mais très peu puissantes !

Aucune d'entre elle n'avait réellement pu le blesser ou bien même le gêner un minimum. Malgré la présence d'une musculature fine et précise ainsi que des singularités animales, ces bêtes n'étaient que des êtres qui se battaient comme des animaux sauvages.

Au final, le combat ne tarda pas !

Aucun des clones de Naruto n'avait été blessé mais ces quelques affrontements les avaient essoufflés ! Le chuunin de Konoha regarda les corps de ces bêtes au sol. Elles ne portaient pas le moindre vêtement et de leurs plaies, un sang de couleur émeraude coulait sur le sol.

Devant le regard inquiet de leur maître, les clones du ninja repartirent immédiatement dans leur galerie. Le temps leur était compté vu que le dôme continuait de sévir ! Ils devaient continuer d'avancer pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette protection qui entourait le temple.

Naruto se figea. L'un de ses clones venait de se faire tuer sans que ce dernier ne puisse se défendre. Il se tourna immédiatement vers le chemin de droite. C'était l'un des clones partis dans cette direction qui venait de mourir. Quatre nouveaux clones apparurent à ses côtés. Ils partirent immédiatement dans cet endroit.

Le jeune ninja de la feuille et ses clones devaient obtenir des informations, car une chose était sûre maintenant. Cet endroit était dangereux !

Plus le temps passait et plus cette histoire devenait risquée.

Plusieurs minutes étaient déjà passées et ils n'avaient pas obtenu de nouvelles informations, indiquant que ses clones étaient encore vivants. Certains devaient être en train de se battre alors que d'autres continuaient de rechercher une sortie.

Le garçon se figea après quelques nouvelles minutes d'attente. L'un de ses clones s'était volontairement détruit devant la menace qu'il avait pu voir. La mémoire du clone revint immédiatement dans les pensées de Naruto.

Cette technique était vraiment d'une efficacité à toute épreuve.

Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il voulait ! Son clone venait de lui indiquer le lieu voulu. Il avait pu trouver une sortie à ce labyrinthe mortel. Des voix humaines avaient été entendues, loin de ces cris bestiaux.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'élança dans le chemin du milieu. Sa lame en main, il était prêt à affronter tous les dangers, tant qu'il pouvait aider Hinata et Ino !

Aider le temple était aussi dans ses finalités, mais s'il devait comparer cette urgence à ses deux coéquipières et amies, ce n'était pas équivalent. C'était d'un égoïsme certain, mais il s'en moquait bien.

Le chemin choisi était vide et sombre. Les torches étaient bien plus espacées qu'à l'entrée des ruines. De temps en temps, des fresques étaient représentées sur les murs des ruines et des cadavres de bêtes recouvraient les dalles. Ses clones semblaient avoir fait un premier ménage. Contrairement aux premières bêtes qu'il avait aperçues, ces derniers avaient des têtes d'aigles.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant, restant sur le qui-vive, pour observer ces cadavres.

Le jeune chuunin s'étonna devant son observation. Il semblait y avoir plusieurs races parmi ces bêtes. Le souvenir des ces hommes serpents envoyés par Orochimaru remontèrent dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il les avait vu la première fois, il avait juste pensé à une invocation de plus parmi les serpents du Sannin. Comment avait-il appelé cette technique déjà ?

Les enfants de Méduse ?

Orochimaru semblait avoir bien plus de connaissances que prévus ! Etonnamment, ces bêtes qu'ils avaient affrontées aujourd'hui étaient moins puissantes que celles envoyés par le dirigeant d'Oto.

Son corps se figea une nouvelle fois. L'un de ses clones venait encore de mourir. Cette fois-ci, le souvenir d'une immense ombre lui vint à l'esprit. De son mudra préféré, le garçon fit apparaître une troupe de clone. Il devait sécuriser son passage.

Au final, en dehors de celle de ses amies, sa vie était importante aussi.

Naruto grimaça en repensant à ces dernières ! Une inquiétude constante le traversait. Il s'était vraiment attaché à ces dernières.

Il devait en finir rapidement pour transmettre ces informations au village et se mettre en sécurité ! Un bruit le fit se retourner. Deux hommes-aigles venaient d'apparaitre, portant des armes aiguisées. Naruto roula au sol par réflexe pour les esquiver. Reprenant appuie sur son pied droite, il s'élança vers la bête de droite, la transperçant au niveau de la poitrine, provoquant un éclat de liquide vert. Pouvait-il appelé ce liquide sang ?

D'un coup de pied rotatif, il repoussa l'autre. Il attrapa un kunai avant de le lancer sur l'être qu'il avait bousculé. L'arme de jet pénétra le cou de la bête. Il s'étonna de leur arrivée. Il ne les avait pas ressentis du tout.

Combien de bêtes y avait-il dans ces ruines ?

Naruto se figea une troisième fois. Deux de ses clones venaient de se faire battre. Parmi les quelques clones qu'il avait envoyé en renfort, deux d'entres eux venaient d'être éliminé. Comment cela se faisait-il que ses clones se faisaient battre aussi facilement alors que lorsqu'il combattait ces bêtes, il les dominait facilement ?

Après analyse des souvenirs obtenus, le tueur était aussi une sorte d'homme bête, mais comparé à eux, il semblait être plus grand, plus musclé et surtout semblait habillé comparé aux quelques cadavres qu'il pouvait observer tout autour de lui.

Etait-ce un chef ? Pouvait-il être dangereux ? Il avait déjà éliminé quatre de ses clones. Il était donc un danger.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, humain ? Questionna une voix venant de derrière Naruto.

Le descendant des Namikaze se figea avant de se retourner. La bête qu'il venait de voir dans ses pensées était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Haute de plus de deux mètres, la bête n'avait plus le corps si humain qui représentait ces autres bêtes qu'il avait déjà éliminé. C'était un véritable colosse où l'on pouvait voir des muscles plus que volumineux. De longues mains griffues se trouvaient à l'extrémité de ses bras. A moins que ce ne soit des pattes ?

-Pourquoi tues-tu mes sous-fifres ? Poursuivit l'être d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner Naruto qui reculait lentement face à la présence face à lui.

Derrière lui, le chuunin put apercevoir ses autres clones. Ces derniers étaient collés aux parois, bloqués dans des sortes de toiles d'araignées qui les empêchaient de bouger. Il grimaça, embêté par la situation.

D'où venaient ces toiles ?

Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il cligna des yeux. Après réflexion, la bête parlait la même langue que lui. Naruto releva finalement la tête pour fixer la bête dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient d'un blanc effrayant. Une fourrure d'un bleu sombre recouvrait son corps alors qu'une immense cape tout aussi sombre le couvrait des épaules aux mollets. Il semblait être une sorte d'évolution d'un loup…

-Ils m'ont attaqué et Je ne fais que me défendre !

La bête eut un rire tout aussi rauque. Elle s'avança vers la paroi, et d'un simple coup de pattes, elle détruisit plusieurs clones de Naruto.

-Te défendre ? Tu es sûr ? Tes copies de toi les ont éliminés comme des chasseurs ! Vous les avez poursuivis dans les couloirs comme si elles étaient vos proies ! Penses-tu que je vais te croire, humain ? Tu es venu sur mon territoire pour nous tuer !

Naruto grimaça devant les paroles de la bête. Maintenant qu'il récupérait les souvenirs de ses clones, la vérité éclatait. Ses clones avaient été d'une férocité surprenante, ce qui l'étonnait au passage.

-Vous avez raison !

Il ne cherchait même pas à mentir, étonnant ainsi l'immense loup humanoïde.

-J'admire ta franchise, humain mais je vais devoir te tuer ! Tu as obtenu bien trop d'informations sur le sous-monde et si tu es ici, c'est que tu es l'un d'eux !

La bête s'élança immédiatement vers Naruto. Par réflexe, le garçon mit son épée devant lui vu qu'il ne pouvait esquivait l'attaque adverse. La griffe de la bête buta sur la lame de Naruto sans le blesser. C'était un coup de chance pour l'être loup de ne pas être touché par l'arme tranchante. Le réflexe de Naruto fut de frapper la bête avec sa main libre tel un artiste martial…

Le loup fut repoussé au sol avant de rouler pour se remettre debout.

-Tu sais te battre, humain ! Tu dois être l'un de ces prêtres qui nous repoussent depuis des centaines d'années !

Naruto haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête alors que la bête regardait sa griffe, souriant.

-Pas du tout ! Je ne cherche qu'à aider mes amis et sauver ce temple !

Le jeune chuunin de Konoha s'élança vers la bête à son tour, son arme en main. Les griffes du monstre arrêtèrent sans la moindre difficulté l'attaque de Naruto comme si son adversaire était un simple enfant. Un cri de rage se fit entendre alors que la bête reculait d'un bond, blessé.

La gueule de la bête avait changé d'émotion, alors que l'on pouvait observer un mélange de peur et de colère.

-C'est l'une de ces armes ! Où l'as-tu trouvé humain ! Es-tu l'un de ces chasseurs ?

La bête continuait à parler, perdant Naruto dans les descriptions. Quel était donc ces chasseurs ? De quoi cette bête parlait-elle ? Naruto grimaça alors que le sang coulait de la patte de la bête. Il avait réussi à la blesser.

Pour Naruto, ce n'était pas un exploit. Après tout, une épée, c'était coupant. Ce n'était pas étonnant.

L'être attrapa sa cape avant de se couvrir avec. L'être loup disparut immédiatement du regard de Naruto puis à sa grande surprise, elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard juste devant le jeune chuunin.

-Meurs, chasseur !

Le coup fut précis et toucha Naruto au niveau bras. Une griffure apparue, provoquant une douleur sourde à Naruto. Grâce à un nouveau réflexe, il avait réussi à esquiver le gros de l'attaque.

Pourtant, il n'avait presque rien vu de l'attaque adversaire. La vitesse et le camouflage de la bête l'avait surpassé et de loin. C'était d'un tout autre niveau que le sien.

L'homme loup poussa subitement un cri de rage alors qu'il retombait au sol . Deux clones survivants de Naruto venaient d'apparaitre avant d'attaquer l'être par derrière. Les deux lames des clones venaient de transpercer la bête dans le cou.

La bête était au sol. Elle se releva quelques secondes plus tôt alors qu'elle enlevait les deux armes de Naruto.

-Ces pitoyables armes ne peuvent me tuer !

Un sourire carnassier était présent sur son visage. Il se retourna et détruisit l'un des deux clones restant de Naruto d'un simple coup de pattes. Il avait la vitesse mais aussi la puissance. Toujours aussi assuré, il se retourna vers son nouvel adversaire puis se figea. Le véritable Naruto venait de lancer la Saemonzaburo tel un poignard. L'arme se planta dans l'oeil du monstre, provoquant un jet de liquide vert.

-Un simple humain va me tuer ! Tu es surement l'un de ces chasseurs de Kai ! C'est impossible !

Naruto retomba au sol alors que ses mains tremblaient devant la peur qu'il avait ressentie. Son adversaire l'avait totalement surpassé et dans tous les domaines. Seule la diversion de ses clones lui avait permis de vaincre son adversaire. Il ne comprenait plus rien. La bête venait de se faire tuer. Attaqué par surprise, à la manière des ninjas, la bête avait été éliminée. Naruto se releva quelques secondes plus tard, s'approchant du loup. Il tata rapidement le corps, en espérant qu'il n'était pas vivant et se permit finalement de vérifier la cape que la bête portait.

Naruto récupéra immédiatement le bout de tissu. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier s'adapta immédiatement à la hauteur de Naruto prenant ainsi une taille moindre. Le garçon s'étonna en voyant le changement de dimension du tissu.

Quel était cette magie ?

Le chuunin essaya la cape en la mettant sur ses épaules avant de finalement l'enlever. Son clone le regarda, la bouche ouverte.

-Cette cape t'a fait disparaitre ! S'exclama ce dernier, provoquant un haussement de sourcils chez le Naruto original.

Le clone faixait Naruto tout en gagnant peu à peu un léger sourire.

-Enfin pas exactement ! On voyait une partie de la cape, celle qui était exposé à la lumière de la torche ! Mais au final, c'est comme si cette cape pouvait te camoufler à travers l'ombre ! Poursuivit le clone, de plus en plus extatique.

Le véritable Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de ranger la cape dans l'un de ses rouleaux. Il avait autre chose à faire et d'autres situations à gérer pour le moment !

Le souci de cette cape était secondaire.

Par conscience professionnelle, il s'approcha du corps de l'immense bête et l'observa une nouvelle fois. Qu'est ce que c'était réellement ? Posant sa main dessus, un sceau se forma immédiatement. Le cadavre de la bête disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il avait besoin d'informations et avec ce genre de cadavre, il allait surement pouvoir en avoir.

Suivit de son clone, Naruto poursuivit son avancé dans les couloirs sombres des ruines. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient avec toutes les informations qu'il venait de découvrir. Chasseur de Kai, une cape le cachant dans l'ombre, des hommes-bêtes, des armes spéciales, etc…

Il secoua la tête. L'attaque de ses clones n'avait même pas gêné cette bête.

-Yaaaah !

Un homme-lion s'élança immédiatement sur Naruto. Plus petit que l'immense homme loup, le nouvel arrivant s'empala sur l'arme du clone. Ce dernier servait de garde de corps à Naruto. Ce simple cri provoqua d'innombrables grondements...

Au loin, la lumière était vive, attirant le regard du chuunin de Konoha.

Naruto regarda son clone alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Un combat allait avoir lieu, et au final il aimait se battre. Au souvenir de l'homme loup, il frissonna. Il avait encore besoin d'entraînements…

-Le moment de faire nos preuves est venu ! Souffla Naruto, un sourire dépité aux lèvres…

Il créa de nouveaux clones, et avec ces derniers, ils s'élancèrent immédiatement dans les rangs de ces hommes bêtes. . Son épée traversait les corps ennemis, semblant aspirer leur vie à son passage. Le sang vert des ces animaux éclaboussaient les survivants.

Ses attaques étaient mortelles.

Comparé à ce colosse à tête de loup, ces bêtes étaient faibles et désorganisés. Après observation, elle se battait pour vivre. Elle se battait de manières tellement sauvages que cela en devenait effrayant.

-Katon ! Boule de feu !

Une immense boule de feu traversa la salle éclairée ! Naruto sauta en arrière, évitant de peu l'attaque flamboyante. Plusieurs de ses clones n'eurent pas cette chance, disparaissant dans les flammes !

-Suiton ! La vague déferlante !

Une vague d'eau traversa ensuite le terrain, étonnant Naruto. Il grimaça face aux innombrables gouttes qu'il venait de recevoir suite au plaquage de la vague sur les êtres qui l'entouraient quelques secondes plus tôt. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles attaques, il reprit son avancé dans les rangs ennemis !

-Il y a un homme qui combat les Kai ! S'exclama subitement une voix, attirant ainsi l'attention de Naruto.

De nombreux hommes portant des uniformes de prêtres arrivèrent immédiatement sur le champ de bataille. Le grand nombre d'homme-bêtes ne servait plus à rien maintenant qu'il y avait la présence de combattants maitrisant le ninjutsu…

Naruto sentait le soulagement revenir. Durant ces dernières minutes, il avait affronté ses pires cauchemars. Ces bêtes étaient monstrueuses. Enfin, il retrouvait la partie de l'humanité qu'il semblait avoir perdu…

Le combat se poursuivit durant encore quelques minutes avant de finalement se terminer.

Les hommes bêtes furent tous tués sans la moindre exception. Ces prêtres ne laissaient aucun survivant. Naruto se laissa tomber au sol, complètement épuisé ! Il soupira alors qu'autour de lui, des hommes portant des longues toges de prêtres le regardaient, souriants.

-Konoha a eu notre appel ! S'exclama l'un des hommes, souriant alors qu'on pouvait voir une sorte d'apaisement sur son visage.

Naruto releva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Un prêtre d'une quarantaine d'années était présent à quelques mètres de lui. Autour d'eux, les autres habitants du temple vérifiaient que ces bêtes étaient mortes.

-Votre appel ? S'étonna Naruto, provoquant un haussement de sourcil chez un prêtre et figeant certains autres.

Naruto se releva lentement, regardant la vingtaine de prêtre autour de lui. Chacun de ces prêtres le fixait. Il essuya sa lame sur son mollet, laissant une trace verte sur son pantalon.

-Vous n'avez pas reçu de message ? S'étonna le prêtre, livide.

Naruto haussa les épaules ne sachant répondre à la question.

-Je ne pense pas ! Moi et mon équipe, nous avons été envoyés ici vu qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse de la part du temple du feu de ce pays.

Le prêtre grimaça. Il regarda autour de lui avant d'acquiescer, dépité.

-Cela veut dire que notre message a été intercepté avant ! Mais heureusement, vous êtes là ! Vous devez avoir ce que nous avons besoin pour refermer la porte, n'est ce pas ?

Naruto cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la question du prêtre.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Les prêtres blanchirent face à cette question. Après tout c'était normal ! Si Konoha n'avait pas reçu le message, il ne pouvait avoir envoyé le sceau qui devait bloquer l'entrée !

-La femme du premier Hokage, Mito Uzumaki a transmis à Konoha un sceau auto-régénérant qui permet de sceller la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau ouverte ! Ce sceau est millénaire !

Naruto grimaça. Il n'avait pas ce sceau. Même s'il était un Uzumaki, il n'avait pas les compétences pour ce genre de Fuinjutsu.

-Yaaah !

Une nouvelle bête apparut subitement, sortant de l'ombre. Un prêtre se mit aussitôt en position de combat. D'un coup de pied finement placé, il repoussa l'homme bête. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, impressionné par la puissance de ces hommes qui protégeaient le temple.

De nouvelles bêtes apparurent encore par une sorte d'entrée faisant environ quatre mètres de hauteurs et deux et demie de largeur. Naruto ne l'avait pas encore vu malgré sa taille. C'était donc ça la porte dont ils parlaient ? Cela ressemblait plus à une immense caverne plongeant vers l'obscurité !

Attrapant son épée, Naruto s'élança vers les bêtes, son arme en main. Il traversant les rangs adverses, éliminant ces hommes bêtes à chaque passage. Il grimaça de douleur alors qu'une griffe lui déchirait le torse. La fatigue commençait à arriver et ses adversaires ne cessaient de venir pour les attaquer !

Une nouvelle cicatrice à son actif venait d'être créer !

-Je ne pense pas que c'était possible

Naruto se figea, reconnaissant cette voix. Kurama venait de lui parler. C'était impossible ! Kurama s'était sacrifié pour Konoha. Il ne pouvait pas être en vie !

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Naruto sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

L'arme de Naruto frappa de plein fouet le cou d'un homme-bête, le tuant sur le cou ! Il poursuivit son geste avant de frapper le torse d'un être ayant la tête d'un crapaud.

-Et pourtant, c'est le cas ! C'est vraiment merveilleux !

Les derniers êtres de cette porte furent rapidement éliminés. Naruto s'était figé alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer le sourire qui traversait son visage. Reprenant le contrôle de ses pensées, il s'éloigna de la zone de combat avant de se mettre en état de méditation, prêt à reprendre contact avec la voix.

-Kurama, souffla immédiatement Naruto, heureux et soulagé. Il n'était plus seul pour affronter ce monde.

Un léger rire traversa son esprit. Naruto eut un immense sourire. Il venait de réussir à revoir Kurama sans comprendre comment.

-Exact ! C'est bien moi ! Tu as involontairement réussi à me faire revenir ce qui n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui ! La porteuse d'esprit a donc été abreuvée du sang qu'elle aime.

Naruto ne comprenait plus. Que voulait dire Kurama par cette phrase ?

-Comment ? demanda subitement Naruto.

La présence de Kurama devenait de plus en plus imposante dans son esprit. Ce dernier renaissait de ces cendres.

-La Saemonzaburo est, tu le sais, une arme légendaire ! Cependant, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'elle se nourrit de l'esprit des personnes qu'elle tue ! Et vu que je me suis lié à elle en venant dans cette époque, il semblerait qu'elle se soit nourrit de mon propre esprit et qu'en continuant à se nourrir, elle me nourrit et continue de me faire vivre !

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, semblant réfléchir.

-Mon esprit a été scellé pour tuer ces hommes bêtes envoyés par Orochimaru, et aujourd'hui, lorsque tu as permis à la Saemonzaburo de se nourrir de leur sang, tu as réussi à me donner assez de forces pour revivre ! Tant que ces êtres seront tués par cette lame, je vivrais !

Naruto ne comprenait qu'à moitié ces explications mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Kurama était de retour

-Merci Naruto…

Le véritable Naruto cligna des yeux. Ces deux mots étaient d'une telle profondeur. A travers eux, on pouvait ressentir toute la reconnaissance que Kurama ressentait envers son porteur.

Un sourire moqueur traversa finalement le visage de Naruto montrant ainsi que Kurama venait de prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

On ne perdait pas les bonnes habitudes !

Le corps de Naruto s'élança immédiatement vers la porte. Le garçon posa ses doigts dans le sang de l'un de ces hommes bêtes. Puis, sans un mot, il commença à créer un sceau sur le pied de la porte. Durant quelques secondes, les prêtres regardèrent la scène, ne comprenant rien.

Plusieurs hommes bêtes apparurent, sortant de la porte. Le corps de Naruto se mouva rapidement avant de frapper ses adversaires. Sous le regard surpris de tous les prêtres, le combat fut à sens unique et totalement différence de ce qu'il avait vu précédemment.

Le style de combat du garçon avait changé en quelques secondes. Quelques minutes plutôt, le combat du garçon ressemblait à une sorte de combat artistique et souple dans ses mouvements. Là, il était puissant, précis et expéditif. Ces hommes bêtes s'étaient fait écraser par une puissance sourde.

C'était surprenant !

Sans réellement prendre en compte l'arrêt des combats, Kurama reprit immédiatement ce qu'il faisait avant l'arrivée des hommes bêtes.

Les prêtres, observant la scène, subjugués, se figèrent après quelques minutes.

-Technique de scellement : La condamnation des errants !

Le sol se mit subitement à briller tout comme le mur se trouvant autour de lui. Une sorte de voile apparut subitement au niveau de la porte. Des sceaux se créèrent sur toute le voile recouvrant l'ouverture.

Ce ninja de Konoha venait de sceller la porte.

Comment Kurama connaissait-il un tel sceau ? Etait-ce son passé d'Hokage ? Ou bien parce qu'il était un Uzumaki qui avait étudié les sceaux ?

-Vous pouvez maintenant détruire le dôme ! Souffla Naruto d'une voix épuisé mais apaisé.

Le jeune chuunin s'effondra au sol, son sourire aux lèvres disparaissait après quelques secondes. Kurama, dans l'esprit du garçon souriait lui aussi. Ce Naruto avait réussi à le faire renaitre. Il n'avait que le semblant d'explication qu'il avait donné ! Mais la preuve était là !

Il était de nouveau présent dans ce monde.

Lui, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, alias Kurama, était de retour et pour longtemps ! Le prêtre qui avait parlé avec Naruto se tourna immédiatement vers ses coéquipiers. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte de la situation, mais c'était enfin terminé !

-Faites ce qu'il dit ! S'écria-t-il alors que les prêtres se dispersaient immédiatement, content que tout se termine enfin.

Le chef d'escouade des membres du temple du feu s'avança vers Naruto, surpris. Il l'observa un instant, surpris. Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Ce garçon n'était pas le seul dans son corps ! Il avait ressentit ce nouvel esprit qui avait pris le contrôle pour faire le sceau !

Il y avait deux âmes dans ce corps et l'une était clairement plus impressionnante que l'autre.

Il se demandait ce qu'était cet esprit, mais en tout cas, ce dernier avait repoussé l'échéance du temple ! Il les avait sauvés.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant. Connaitre un sceau ayant une telle complexité à son âge était tout simplement impossible ! Cet esprit qui s'était lié à ce garçon n'avait rien de démoniaque et semblait même l'aider ! Cette âme semblait avoir une connaissance immense dans le Fuinjutsu, un art de plus en plus oublié malgré son importance.

Le prêtre avait hâte que Naruto se réveille pour lui poser certaines questions qui se trouvaient sur le bout de sa langue ! Silencieux, l'homme ayant une quarantaine d'années prit Naruto dans ses bras avant de l'amener avec lui.

Ce garçon avait besoin de repos.

Il jeta un dernier regard aux galeries, soucieux. Seules les personnes ayant un destin lié aux Kai pouvaient y entrer, que ce soit par l'entrée ou bien la sortie ! Ce garçon n'était pas n'importe qui.

A l'extérieur du temple, le dôme disparut finalement, libérant ainsi les ninjas de Shimo qui y étaient entrés. A l'intérieur de l'édifice, les prêtres et membres du temple restaient silencieux en regardant leur lieu de vie.

Des cadavres de ces hommes-bêtes se trouvaient un peu partout dans le temple. Leur sang et le leur décoraient maintenant ce lieu où ils vivaient. Plusieurs personnes avaient été tuées par ces bêtes...

Comme à chaque attaque des hommes-bêtes, la mort avait rôdé et emporté de nombreuses vies. Silencieux, les membres du temple s'agenouillèrent, commençant une longue prière destinée à ces personnes mortes au combat.

Après chaque affrontement face à ses démons, la prière était obligatoire !

Ino et Hinata étaient à l'entrée du temple, soulagées par la situation. Enfin, ce dôme disparaissait et cette offensive de ces bêtes n'était plus.

Aucune d'entre elle n'essaya de partir. Ce temple était sous la juridiction du pays du feu. C'était ici qu'elles étaient le plus en sécurité. De plus, c'était à cet endroit qu'elles avaient le plus de chance de récupérer des informations et de retrouver Naruto. Côtes à côtes, elles regardaient les prêtres dans leur posture de prières.

Tout ce qu'elles avaient vu précédemment allait surement leur donner des cauchemars, mais le principal, c'était que tout était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Aucune des deux jeunes filles ne comprenaient véritablement la situation. Quels étaient ces êtres qu'elles avaient combattus ? Leurs armes étaient souillées de ce sang vert !

Du haut des marches, une escouade de prêtres, habillés en tenue de combats, arriva. Leurs visages montraient une intense fatigue. Immédiatement, les autres membres du temple se levèrent pour les acclamer et les soutenir ! Ils étaient les héros du temple ! Ils avaient affrontés les bêtes à l'intérieur des lieux, restant en première ligne malgré la dangerosité de la situation, décimant ainsi les plus grosses parties des troupes ennemis !

Ino s'approcha d'un prêtre, curieuse et alarmée par tout ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui.

-Qui sont- ils ? Demanda subitement la jeune femme, attirant le regard de l'homme.

Il eut un magnifique sourire plein de soulagement et de bonté avant de prendre la parole.

-Ce sont les gardes du temple ! Une troupe d'élite formée à l'art du ninjutsu pour la défense de ce dernier ! Ils ont repoussé la menace venue de la porte !

Un autre membre de cette garde apparut. Dans ses bras, un adolescent blond était présent et inconscients. Le regard d'Ino croisa immédiatement celui d'Hinata. Un mélange de joie et de surprise traversa leurs deux visages. Elles s'élancèrent immédiatement vers le haut des escaliers. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, tous les prêtres s'élancèrent vers elles, prêts à les arrêter.

Sans qu'elles ne puissent réagir, elles furent rapidement mises au sol, les mains derrière le dos ! Les prêtres combattants avaient immédiatement réagi devant leur rapide avancée.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ! s'écria Hinata, en colère de se faire arrêter sans raison.

Ino était tout aussi énervé alors qu'elle regardait ces prêtres, menaçante.

-C'est notre coéquipier qui est dans les bras de cet homme ! Lâchez-nous !

Plusieurs prêtres levèrent les yeux vers l'homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années. Le capitaine de la garde du temple avait bien dans ses bras un garçon ayant un âge similaire à ces deux jeunes filles.

-Relâchez-les ! S'exclama le dirigeant du groupe de combattants en arrivant en quelques bonds au milieu des prêtres qui menaçaient les deux coéquipières de Naruto. Il portait encore le corps inconscient de Naruto.

Ino et Hinata se relevèrent rapidement, nettoyant au passage leur vêtement en passant leurs mains dessus. L'homme posa immédiatement Naruto au sol.

-Il est vivant, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Votre ami nous a beaucoup aidés ! Il est un héros du temple !

Ino et Hinata furent soulagées en comprenant que Naruto était vivant. C'était le principal après tout. Elles s'approchèrent de leur coéquipier. Il n'y avait pas de réelles traces de blessures sur son corps. Sans prendre en compte le regard des prêtres, elles s'asseyèrent à ses côtés, le couvant du regard.

Tout le monde avait besoin de repos.

Le chef de la garde du temple eut un immense sourire. Il se rappelait de sa jeunesse en voyant ce trio de ninja de la feuille. Ils n'étaient pas du même pays, mais les émotions étaient universelles.

-Shinobi de Konoha, vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que vous le souhaitez ! Continua l'homme. Mon nom est Amon, grand prêtre du pays du gel et vous êtes dorénavant sous ma protection !

Plusieurs autres prêtres s'indignèrent par de nombreux grognements en entendant l'invitation du grand prêtre. Personne ne pouvait rester dans ce temple s'il n'était pas un membre de l'ordre du Temple. C'était une règle de ce lieu de prière.

-Grognez autant que vous le voulez mes amis, mais c'est ce jeune garçon qui a pu refermer la porte ! S'exclama d'une voix calme l'homme nommé Amon, souriant et amusé par la situation.

Les prêtres regardèrent immédiatement ce jeune garçon, surpris. Des bruits se firent immédiatement entendre au niveau de l'entrée du temple. De nombreux ninjas de Shimo étaient maintenant présents, finement rangé telle une armée de soldats.

Hanakato était là, entouré de Mina. Le dirigeant des ninjas de Shimo s'avança calmement vers les prêtres. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de ces derniers, semblant être habitué à leur coutume. Amon se tourna immédiatement vers lui, et son sourire devint encore plus grand.

-Je suis content de te voir là, mon frère... Souffla Amon, étonnant ainsi les prêtres et les deux jeunes Kunoichi de Konoha. Etaient-ils réellement frère ?

Hanakato s'approcha du grand prêtre avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Les ninjas de Shimo étaient scotchés devant la scène. Mina avait la bouche ouverte, surprise. Il semblerait que beaucoup de personnes avaient un manque d'informations pour tout comprendre.

-J'ai demandé à mon Kage de prendre la direction de cette mission lorsque j'ai appris que le temple était en danger ! Même s'il ne risquait pas grand choses avec toi, c'est quand même à moi de t'aider, grand frère !

Maintenant qu'on les regardait, les deux hommes se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup. Seule la barbe du grand prêtre du temple permettait de les différencier facilement. Même leur taille était similaire.

Le corps de l'adolescent blond se mit soudainement à bouger alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il se releva lentement, aidé par ses deux coéquipières. Ces dernières semblaient tout de suite plus à l'aise maintenant que leur ami était éveillé. Naruto prit quelques secondes pour réellement se réveiller alors que tout le monde l'observait. il regarda autour de lui et ne put que sourire. Rassuré en voyant ses deux coéquipières, Naruto les serra dans ses bras. Durant ces quelques heures, il avait imaginé ne jamais les revoir.

-Les filles, je suis heureux qu'on soit réuni !

Amon et Hanakato se tournèrent immédiatement vers Naruto.

-Naruto Namikaze... Souffla le dirigeant de la troupe de Shimo, souriant, alors qu'Amon regardait le jeune homme, découvrant son nom. C'était un nom connu sur le continent.

Le jeune chuunin de Konoha se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné, se rappelant comment il avait fuit les ninjas de Shimo après leur combat contre le village du son.

-... Je te remercie de nous avoir aidés ! L'homme que tu as abattu au milieu de notre camp était l'un des derniers membres si ce n'est le dernier du clan Kaguya, Kimimaro Kaguya, l'un des capitaines ninjas du village du son ! Sans ton aide, il aurait fait des dégâts immenses dans nos rangs ! Pour ce fait, le village de Shimo te remercie à travers moi !

L'homme s'inclina devant Naruto alors que ses deux coéquipières regardaient le Namikaze aussi surprises qu'amusés. Leur coéquipier venait d'ajouter une ligne à son palmarès. Elles avaient hâte que Naruto leur raconte toute l'histoire.

-Moi, Amon, Grand prêtre du temple du pays du gel, je te remercie pour avoir aidé le temple du feu en refermant une des portes de Méduse !

L'homme s'inclina à son tour devant Naruto. Immédiatement, les autres prêtres l'imitèrent. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de grognement dans les rangs du temple. Hanakato grimaça devant la scène ! Il était un fier ninja de Shimo. Il avait déjà été à travers sa fierté pour remercier ce gamin de Konoha !

Il n'allait tout de même pas s'incliner devant un gamin, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait. Il pouvait aisément remercier, mais pas s'incliner.

-Namikaze-san ! J'aurais besoin de vous parler à vous et à votre équipe... Souffa Amon, alors que les solennités se calmaient.

Les trois chuunins de Konoha se regardèrent, surpris, avant de suivre le grand prêtre. Ce dernier semblait avoir repris son rôle de dirigeant sans prendre le moindre repos. Il les emmena jusqu'à une salle éloigné des principales pièces du bureau. En arrivant, l'équipe de Konoha compris immédiatement que ce lieu devait être son bureau.

Un meuble en bois sombre était présent alors que tout autour, de nombreuses étagères pleines de livre étaient présentes. Derrière le bureau, une fenêtre de bonne taille était présente alors qu'à quelques mètres de cette dernière, un rouleau déroulé était accroché sur le mur.

Le signe du pays du feu y était dessiné.

-Une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait et sur ce que vous allez faire...

Les ninjas de Konoha s'étonnèrent. Ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-Ces bêtes, aussi appelés Kai ou bien Enfant de Méduse et que vous avez vu aujourd'hui sont l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde Shinobi ! Seuls les prêtres des différents temples, les Kages et quelques ninjas importants des villages sont au courant de leur existence !

La voix du prêtre était calme et ferme, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas là pour rire.

-Vous ne devez en aucun cas parler de ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui ! En tant que Grand Prêtre du pays de Gel, je vous ordonne de garder tout ce que vous avez vu secret tant que votre Kage ne vous le demande pas ou ne vous donne pas l'autorisation d'en parler !

Les adolescents venaient de blanchir face au haussement de ton du dirigeant du temple. Le visage de l'homme se calma rapidement alors qu'il voyait ce mélange de peur et d'appréhension dans les regards des trois adolescents.

-Un message a été envoyé au Godaime Hokage, Jiraiya-sama, décrivant ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ! Il est officiellement informé que vous êtes liés à ce secret et que je vous ai interdit de transmettre cette information !

Naruto acquiesça lentement, comprenant que le grand prêtre suivait un protocole. Ino fixait l'homme, encore surprise par cette révélation. Hinata, elle, était devenu livide. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'autorité.

-Mais... Ces bêtes ! Qu'est ce qu'elles sont ? Demanda immédiatement Ino.

Parmi les deux filles de l'équipe de Konoha, c'était la seule qui arrivait à s'intéresser à la situation. Hinata, elle, semblait être bien moins à l'aise. Le souvenir de ces enfants de Méduse la révulsait.

S'étant attendu à une réplique obligeant les chuunins à ne plus poser de questions, ils furent surpris de voir un sourire sur le visage du grand prêtre.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ils ont plusieurs noms... Les enfants de Méduse, les Kai, les bêtes et j'en passe ! Comme le premier nom indique, ils sont liés à la légendaire Méduse. Du temps du sage des six chemins, il y avait d'autres combattants qui n'ont pas eu la même reconnaissance à travers l'histoire. Si le sage utilisait le chakra, les autres, eux, usaient d'autres aptitudes en plus de ce chakra ! Selon la légende, Méduse était une combattante impitoyable qui s'était condamnée à repousser les démons jusqu'à sa mort !

Il laissa un temps de silence, regardant les mines curieuses de ces trois jeunes soldats.

-Pour elle, la chasse au démon était sa priorité ! Tout était bon pour aider l'humanité face à la présence de ces démons. Pour que vous compreniez réellement tout ce que je veux vous dire, il faut savoir qu'en dehors des neufs démons majeurs que nous connaissons tous, il y a un nombre important de démons mineurs.

Il continuait à parler de la légende de ces bêtes, alors que Naruto regardait la scène, intrigué.

-Et puis, un jour, lors d'une des attaques de ces démons inférieurs, Méduse a utilisé sa plus puissante technique pour en finir avec l'attaque ! Ce jour là, elle s'est sacrifiée pour l'humanité en provoquant l'un des plus grands cataclysmes du monde connu. Les démons furent renvoyés dans les ténèbres des tréfonds de notre monde et l'humanité fut libérée de leur présence en échange de sa vie et d'un châtiment éternel !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Quelle technique a- t-elle utilisée ? Demanda immédiatement le garçon, intrigué.

Le prêtre eut un léger sourire. Tout le monde réagissait ainsi.

-Personne ne le sait ! On sait juste que pour honorer sa mémoire, le sage des six chemins a créé mon ordre pour protéger l'humanité et poursuivre l'entreprise de cette femme ! Les arts ninjas sont l'un des seuls moyens pour repousser ces êtres ! Les armes anciennes peuvent aussi les blesser !

L'homme fixa Naruto dans les yeux.

-Aujourd'hui, tu as refermé l'une des portes, Naruto ! Nous ne savons pas combien de temps elle restera fermée mais nous continuerons à la défendre !

Naruto acquiesça lentement. Hinata était resté muette durant toute la discussion, surprise par ces informations et encore déstabilisée par cette journée.

Cependant, un détail avait vraiment intéressé les deux Kunoichi de Konoha. Cette femme, Méduse, avait dû avoir une puissance exceptionnelle pour repousser les démons sous terre ! Une telle femme avait existé ! Il n'y avait pas que des hommes dans les légendes.

Un sourire traversa leurs visages.

Ino Yamanaka, elle, était plus effrayé qu'intrigué. La menace permanente de ces bêtes lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle regarda ses deux coéquipiers. Ces derniers avaient des visages qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter. L'histoire du continent shinobi était bien plus compliqué que prévu et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le comprenait.

Toute civilisation était basée sur le secret.

-Maintenant, mesdemoiselles, j'aimerais parler avec votre coéquipier, seul à seul !

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris, alors que les deux kunoichis sortaient de la salle, docilement. Elles n'essayaient même pas de découvrir le pourquoi du comment. Une fois seul l'homme se leva rapidement de son bureau.

-Je sais qu'il y a un esprit dans ton corps !

Naruto se figea immédiatement. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir ça ? Personne en dehors de sa mère et peut-être de Jiraiya n'étaient au courant de cette information. Le garçon se leva immédiatement avant de reculer d'un pas prêt à se défendre au cas où.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Namikaze-san ! Si je suis devenu Grand- prêtre de ce pays, ce n'est pas par hasard ou bien par chance ! J'ai la capacité de voir ce genre de détails ! Cet esprit que tu as en toi est bon et si semblable au tien !

Naruto grimaça. C'était étrange de se faire démasquer si facilement. Le regard du Namikaze se changea immédiatement, prenant un air bien plus grave.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'un grand-prêtre puisse voir mon esprit ! Mais c'est tout de même surprenant que ce soit si rapide ! Souffla immédiatement Naruto, bien plus calme. Kurama avait repris le dessus.

L'habituel sourire moqueur indiquant que Kurama venait de prendre le contrôle du corps de Naruto était présent. Le jeune chuunin de Konoha s'était mis debout et son aura était sortie, étonnant ainsi le grand prêtre. Il comprenait de plus en plus la différence entre ces deux esprits et la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

-Tu as réussi à sceller la porte, tu ne dois pas être n'importe qui, toi qui peux prendre le contrôle de cet enfant aussi facilement !

Kurama acquiesça lentement pas surpris. Un nuage de fumée apparut tout autour de Naruto. Lorsque cette dernière disparut, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, habillé en ninja de Konoha avec la légendaire capes des Gama- sennin, faisait face au grand prêtre.

Amon écarquilla les yeux. Face à lui, le garçon semblait avoir prit quelques années de plus. Kurama, sous sa véritable forme, souriait à pleine dent. Kurama dévoilait sa véritable apparence. Tout ce qu'il était une représentation de la grandeur d'un ninja. Il avait la taille, l'apparence et l'aura de ces grands ninjas que l'on rencontrait rarement.

-Sachant que vous vous occupez des Kai, j'imagine que vous êtes un homme capable de garder les secrets, Grand-prêtre Amon...

Le dirigeant du temple ne maitrisait plus la situation. D'habitude, c'était lui qui dominait les conversations...

-Je suis un Naruto Namikaze ayant vécu quelques années dans le futur, et je reviens au près de mon moi plus jeune pour éviter les erreurs qui ont pu être faite et sauver ce monde...

Le sourire était toujours présent sur le visage entouré de longs cheveux blonds du garçon.

-Et pour le scellement de cette porte, en tant qu'Uzumaki et ancien Hokage, j'ai déjà eu accès à ce dernier ainsi qu'à ce secret sur les quelques portes se trouvant à travers le continent ! Etonnamment, dans mon époque, je n'ai pas eu connaissance d'une porte ouverte dans votre temple !

Le véritable Naruto réapparut devant les yeux du grand prêtre, alors que ce dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre. Il fixait le jeune chuunin. Jamais il n'avait vu de personnage si unique que ce jeune chuunin de quatorze ans. Le fait d'être possédé n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant !

Pour le grand-prêtre, le plus épatant était cette symbiose entre les deux esprits. Aucun des deux ne souffrait de la présence de l'autre ! En continuant ainsi, ces deux esprits allaient surement se confondre dans un futur proche !

Naruto regarda rapidement ses mains avant de les passer dans ses cheveux. A travers son esprit, il avait vu l'apparence qu'il avait prise. Kurama était vraiment impressionnant. Il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Seul avec le grand-prêtre, une pensée traversa son esprit. Le garçon attrapa un rouleau et l'ouvrit d'un geste rapide. Dans un nouveau nuage de fumée, le cadavre de l'homme loup apparut.

D'un bond, le dirigeant du temple recula, surpris. Il fit apparaitre une lame, prêt à se défendre. Après quelques secondes, figées, il s'approcha lentement de la bête.

-Où as-tu rencontré cette bête, Naruto ? S'inquiéta l'homme, livide.

Le Namikaze regarda la bête, encore surpris d'avoir réussi à la battre. Il avait eu de la chance cette fois-ci.

-Elle était dans les galeries avec de nombreuses autres bêtes ! Vous savez ce que c'est ? S'étonna Naruto, intéressé.

Le grand prêtre, inquiet, acquiesça rapidement alors qu'il examinait le corps du monstre. C'était une très belle proie.

-En général, les enfants de Méduse que l'on combat ne sont que de simples soldats sans réelles qualités. Le cadavre que tu as récupéré est ce une bête que l'on peut considérer comme gradée ! Elles sont les dirigeantes de certaines attaques et sont beaucoup plus forte que les simples soldats ! Ce sont elles qui permettent à ces bêtes de venir dans notre partie du monde. En quelques sortes, elles sont leur point d'invocation et ce n'est jamais bon signe d'en voir une !

Il regarda Naruto, surpris et impressionné. Ce gamin était tout simplement exceptionnel. Il ne cessait de l'étonner. Maintenant, il en était sûr. Dans quelques années, ce dernier serait surement l'élite du monde Shinobi...

-Tu devrais le ramener à Konoha et le montrer à ton Hokage ! C'est la marque de ta victoire mais aussi la preuve que les Kai n'ont pas abandonné et qu'ils viennent de refaire un pas en avant !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Par réflexe, Naruto rangea la bête dans l'un de ses rouleaux. La tête d'un prêtre passa à côté de la porte. Souriant, l'homme fixa le grand-prêtre Amon.

-Grand-Prêtre... Les renforts de Konoha sont ici ! Ils souhaitent vous voir !

Amon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur. La crise était passée et ce n'était que maintenant que Konoha envoyait des soldats. Il valait mieux tard que jamais mais heureusement que ces trois chuunins les avaient aidés. Même s'il les connaissait peu, pour son rapport au près des ninjas de Konoha, il allait vanter leur qualité !

On ne laissait pas ce genre de ninjas sans aide pour le futur. Le continent Shinobi avait besoin de ce genre de ninja, peu importe les guerres entre village !

-Faite les venir ainsi que les deux coéquipières de Namikaze-san !

Le messager acquiesça lentement avant de refermer la porte. Le grand— prêtre fit un sourire à Naruto. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard alors que trois ninjas de Konoha entraient dans le bureau du grand-prêtre.

Ils s'étonnèrent de voir Naruto. Ce dernier cligna des yeux en voyant qui étaient ces renforts. Il n'y avait rien de moins que trois jouninsde Konoha. Naruto n'en connaissait qu'un, mais pas le moindre.

Parmi le trio, l'arbitre de l'examen Chuunin, Kakashi Hatake, était entouré de deux autres ninjas du grade de Jounin.

-Mon nom est Kakashi Hatake ! Les renforts de Konoha sont arrivés même si je vois que la situation est redevenue normal et est maintenant sous contrôle ! Souffla l'homme aux cheveux gris, souriant et plutôt content de ne pas avoir à combattre.

Il était bien content que tout soit fini. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'Hinata et Ino entraient à leur tour dans le bureau du grand-prêtre. Les trois jounins les regardèrent, surpris, alors que les deux jeunes filles se plaçaient aux côtés de Naruto.

-Que font de simples chuunins et qui plus est des enfants dans ce bureau ? Souffla la jounin se trouvant à la gauche de Kakashi.

Cette dernière, une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns, lançait un regard agacé aux trois chuunins. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir un certain dédain envers les trois jeunes combattants de la feuille. Kakashi tourna la tête vers la femme qui l'accompagnait, surpris de la méchanceté gratuite de la jounin.

-Ce sont les élèves de Yugao, Taji... Ce sont eux qui ont envoyés tous ces rapports durant ces derniers jours !

L'homme à droite de Kakashi eut un sourire, reconnaissant rapidement le ninja blond. Il l'avait vu durant le dernier examen chuunin depuis les tribunes et connaissait un minimum les capacités de ce dernier. Ses lunettes noirs sur le nez, Aoba Yamashiro, semblait être aussi content que Kakashi que la mission ne soit plus aussi dangereuse que prévu.

Après tout, on n'envoyait pas trois équipes de ninjas complètes, chacune dirigée par un jounin pour une simple mission de routine.

-Ces enfants, madame, -la jounin de Konoha grimaça à cette appelation - ont résolu le problème du temple...

Le grand prêtre attrapa un rouleau avant d'y écrire quelques mots. Il referma le rouleau avant de le sceller et de le donner à Kakashi vu qu'il semblait diriger le trio de Jounin.

-Voici le rapport de la mission que vous pourrez donner à votre Hokage ! Les informations supplémentaires pourront être demandé à ces trois chuunins de Konoha. Ils ont m'ont entière confiance ! Grinça le grand prêtre qui n'avait pas apprécié la réaction de la Kunoichi de Konoha.

Kakashi eut un sourire amusé, tout comme Aoba. Ils avaient sentit toute la méprise du prêtre dans ces paroles. La jounin lança un regard noir au grand prêtre. On pouvait sentir les envies de meurtre de la femme de Konoha.

Kakashi s'approcha rapidement des trois chuunins. Il posa un genou à terre devant les trois adolescents, et les regarda tour à tour, souriant.

-Bien sûr, tout ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui est classé de Rang S, enfin, vous vous en doutiez, n'est ce pas ?

Les trois chuunins déglutirent difficilement. Derrière ce sourire, il avait sentit la menace du jounin de Konoha. Ce dernier n'était pas un débutant et ils l'avaient compris en un instant.

-Hatake-san... Je peux vous donner un conseil ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris se releva pour fixer le grand-prêtre qui venait de lui parler. Il inclina la tête, surpris et intrigué.

-Bien sûr... Le conseil d'un grand-prêtre est toujours intéressant !

Aoba et Taji fixaient la scène, tout aussi étonné.

-Ces trois chuunins ont de l'avenir ! Surveillez-les ! Mon petit frère, Harukato, est un haut gradé du village de Shimo et a récupéré assez d'informations sur eux auprès de mes assistants pour les faire connaitre !

Ino, Hinata et Naruto regardèrent le grand prêtre, surpris. Ce dernier semblait être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans son temple. Il semblait avoir ce sixième sens lui donnant cette clairvoyance...

Tout d'abord surpris, Kakashi acquiesça lentement. Ces quelques mots l'avaient totalement pris au dépourvu. Sans une parole de plus, il salua de la tête le grand-prêtre et sortit de la salle, accompagné des autres ninjas de Konoha. A l'extérieur de la salle, les shinobis sous les ordres d'Aoba, Taji et Kakashi s'étaient regroupés dans un même endroit. Il y avait neuf ninjas de Konoha supplémentaires.

En effet, la présence de combattants du temple et de ninjas de Shimo n'aidaient pas à rester tranquille...

Kakashi se tourna vers eux, calme.

-La mission est terminée ! On rentre au village !

Tout le monde se mit immédiatement en route. Ino s'approcha de Naruto.

-Ce Kakashi, tu le connais ? Souffla la jeune fille à l'oreille de Naruto, intriguée.

Naruto acquiesça lentement. Le jounin de Konoha était maintenant à quelques mètres devant eux.

-C'est le meilleur élève de mon père et l'un des plus puissants Shinobi de Konoha ! On le considère comme l'un des génies du village, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de réellement le connaître !

Devant eux, sur le visage de Kakashi, un léger sourire apparut. Il disparut rapidement alors que les ninjas reprenaient le chemin.

A quelques centaines de mètres du temple, un homme en noir était présent. Sur sa main, un bandage était présent. Sur son visage, on pouvait apercevoir les veines habituelles qui apparaissaient lorsque les Byakugan étaient enclenchés.

Il soupira. Tout s'était bien déroulé finalement.

Enko avait tout d'abord prévu de rejoindre Naruto dès qu'il pouvait, mais maintenant, c'était tout à fait impossible. Ses yeux étaient l'un de ses atouts et ces derniers lui avaient montré un détail gênant pour lui et sa couverture.

Hatake Kakashi était présent et ce dernier n'était pas à sous-estimé.

Au sein de la racine, tous les ninjas avaient pour ordre d'éviter certains ninjas de la feuille, et l'élève du Yondaime Hokage était l'un de ces ninjas.

Enko soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il aurait adoré poser des questions à Naruto à propos de la mission mais il ne pourrait pas. Son rapport pour Danzo allait être incomplet mais le principal était fait.

La menace d'Oto avait été repoussée et le temple était maintenant opérationnel. L'espion dans le temple allait de nouveau pouvoir transmettre ses informations à la racine.

Il disparu dans un nuage de plume noir.

Sa mission était terminée et surtout réussie.


	23. Chapter 22 : Une Racine au soleil

Après quelques jours de marche, le groupe de Shinobi arriva finalement au village de la Feuille.

Peu de personnes étaient au courant de cette mission et de ce fait, leur arrivée aurait pu passer inaperçue. Enfin, à un détail près.

Les deux chuunins chargés de l'accueil furent tout de même bien surpris de voir quinze ninjas revenir en même temps d'une sortie.

Il était rare d'avoir des missions avec autant de ninjas surtout qu'une partie d'entre eux étaient jounin.

Les équipiers de Kakashi, d'Aoba et de Taji partirent rapidement. Le rapport était à la charge des chefs d'équipe et vu les informations qui allaient être transmises, ils n'étaient pas conviés à entrer dans le bureau du Hokage.

A l'horizon, le soleil commençait à redescendre pour laisser la place à une lune pleine. Il n'y avait pas ou peu de nuages sur Konoha, rendant ainsi l'air bien plus frais que d'habitude.

L'équipe composée de Naruto, Ino et Hinata s'arrêtèrent elles aussi en voyant que les trois jounins avaient laissé partir leur coéquipier.

-On devrait se dépêcher de faire notre rapport et puis les enfants devraient être au lit actuellement! S'exclama Taji en regardant les trois chuunins.

La jounin de Konoha ne semblait pas apprécier l'équipe de Yugao et ne le cachait pas du tout.

Kakashi ferma les yeux avant de secouer la tête devant la scène que jouait sa coéquipière de mission.

Aoba, lui, silencieux regardait la scène tout en restant en retrait. Il connaissait bien la jeune femme et il était difficile voire impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Dans ce genre de cas, il préférait rester en arrière plutôt que de lui faire face. Le jeune trio de chuunins se regarda n'osant répondre aux paroles de leur supérieur hiérarchique.

La jeune femme avait été envoyée dans une mission de haute importance pour le village. De ce fait, elle ne devait pas être n'importe qui.

-Dès lors où nous obtenons le grade de genin du village de Konoha, nous sommes considérés comme étant des adultes, Taji-sempai ! S'exclama finalement Naruto alors qu'il avait pris les paroles de la Jounin au pied de la lettre.

La Kunoichi fronça le sourcil, se tournant vers le descendant des Namikaze. Son regard s'était assombri en entendant les paroles de ce dernier.

Comment osait-il lui répondre?

Derrière elle, Kakashi, les yeux amusés, se délectait de la scène alors qu'il avait mis sa main devant sa bouche. Cependant, en voyant que Naruto venait de le regarder, il secoua violemment la tête, lui intimant de ne pas continuer sur ce chemin face à la Kunoichi.

-Les chuunins qui parlent trop ne durent jamais trop longtemps, gamin… A mes yeux, tu es bien trop jeune pour être Chuunin, peu importe tes capacités !

Taji avait appuyé ses derniers mots et s'était retourné.

Ils étaient attendus.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Ce dernier se leva lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Souriant, il leur indiqua de s'asseoir à tous, intrigant ainsi les jounins. En général, les rapports de mission à l'oral étaient courts et précis, ne nécessitant pas de s'asseoir.

-La mission s'est finie sans réel problème et c'est tant mieux ! S'exclama Jiraiya qui s'était maintenant assis derrière son bureau, se mettant lui aussi à l'aise.

Il regarda tour à tour les six ninjas. Parmi les quinze ninjas étant sur la mission, seules ces six personnes étaient au courant de la situation. Les coéquipiers de chaque Jounin n'avaient pas été informés! Ils n'auraient été mis au courant qu'en cas de combat imminent.

L'existence de ces bêtes ne devait pas être découverte sans autorisation.

-Cette fois-ci, nous avons eu de la chance! Les enfants de Méduse sont une menace sérieuse pour le continent Shinobi et nous ne devons pas la négliger !

Le vieil homme montra une pile de lettres, intrigant une nouvelle fois les six ninjas.

-Ces quelques courriers partiront à la fin de votre rapport vers tous les villages ninjas du continent! La menace des enfants de Méduse n'est pas à prendre à la légère et dans ce genre de cas, tous les dirigeants Shinobi du continent doivent être renseignés!

Jiraiya se tourna vers les trois chuunins.

-Equipe Yugao!

Les trois adolescents se mirent au garde à vous.

-Votre mission de rang C vient d'atteindre officiellement le rang A, même si elle devait atteindre le rang S en fonction du secret qui est lié. Ainsi, vous comprendrez que pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur les Kai, cela sera qu'une mission de rang A!

Des mines réjouies apparurent sur les visages des trois chuunins, provoquant un sourire chez Jiraiya. Pour tous les jeunes ninjas, une mission de rang A était vraiment énorme !

-On a dû déjà vous l'indiquer, mais tout ce que vous avez vu au temple ne doit en aucun cas être dévoilé sans mon accord direct ou celui d'un ninja étant ou ayant été Kage!

Tout le monde acquiesça sans vraiment réfléchir. Ils connaissaient la vie de ninjas et la classification des secrets et des missions. C'était déjà une immense fierté de connaître un tel secret.

Jiraiya regarda tour à tour les ninjas présents dans son bureau. Kakashi s'avança d'un pas avant de poser le rouleau écrit par le grand prêtre sur le bureau de l'Hokage. Le Sannin acquiesça rapidement, pas vraiment étonné d'un tel courrier, avant de dérouler le parchemin. Il lut rapidement les informations qui y étaient inscrites.

Cependant, à la découverte du message, une lueur de surprise traversa son visage. Son regard se releva pour croiser celui des trois chuunins.

-Ainsi, vous avez donc participé au combat dans le temple ! S'étonna Jiraiya, se rappelant lui-même de l'époque où il avait affronté ces bêtes pour la première fois.

Même aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que les trois chuunins lorsqu'il avait vu ces bêtes la première fois. Ces bêtes étaient des monstres assoiffés de sang. Nombreuses d'entre elles étaient faibles, mais derrière le nombre, il y avait toujours des bêtes bien plus puissantes.

-Et tu as réussi à refermer le passage, Naruto...

Les trois jounins tournèrent la tête vers le jeune Namikaze, étonnés. Fermer le passage? Ils étaient venus exprès pour le faire. En effet l'une des copies du sceau d'enfermement était en leur possession et aujourd'hui, ce garçon avait réussi à la fermer seul ?

-Comment as-tu pu refermer cette porte, Naruto? Continua Jiraiya curieux, trouvant ainsi une manière détournée d'en découvrir un peu plus son filleul. De nombreuses interrogations se posaient au sujet du garçon.

Kushina n'avait pas souhaité lui en parler, préférant garder ce secret pour le moment. Cependant, elle lui avait indiqué qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre danger.

Naruto regarda l'Hokage, calme. Que pouvait-il dire pour cacher au maximum la présence de Kurama?

-On m'entraîne à l'utilisation des sceaux depuis plusieurs années ! J'ai juste agi avec ceux que je connaissais! Indiqua le garçon, tout en ne précisant pas l'identité de son professeur.

Si Jiraiya ne semblait pas être rassasié par cette information, les trois jounins, même Taji, fixaient Naruto, épatés. Une telle maîtrise du Fuinjustu chez un ninja si jeune était une preuve de génie non négligeable.

-Bien, vous pouvez y aller! Par contre, Naruto, j'aimerais te parler, seul à seul si cela ne te dérange pas...

Les ninjas sortirent silencieusement de la pièce. Pour Hinata et Ino, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on les faisait partir d'un bureau pour y laisser Naruto, seul. Jiraiya attendit patiemment le départ des ninjas avant de fixer Naruto dans les yeux. Aucun sourire n'était présent sur son visage, prouvant ainsi le sérieux de la situation.

Naruto grimaça. Il préférait quand son parrain était souriant et agréable à écouter.

-Amon est un vieil ami, et je sais lire entre les lignes...

Naruto se figea, tentant de garder son calme.

-Pour ce que tu as fait, il te tient en grande estime et n'est pas avare en compliments. Mais il m'a bien fait comprendre que malgré tes secrets, je pouvais avoir une confiance absolue en toi... Ta mère, Kushina, m'a aussi indiqué que tu avais des secrets mais que je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter !

Il se passa la main droite dans ses cheveux, légèrement agacé.

-De part mon statut, je devrais t'ordonner de tout me dire. Un ninja ne doit pas avoir de secret pour son Kage, mais pour toi, je fermerais les yeux cette fois. Cependant, n'oublie pas que si tu veux en parler, je serais là…

L'Hokage tendit finalement le rouleau à Naruto qui le regarda, curieux. Le début parlait bien de l'action des trois chuunins. La fin, elle, semblait déjà être plus énigmatique. C'était les mots indiqués par le grand-prêtre.

"La loyauté se mesure dans les gestes.

Les mots ne sont que trahison

En temps de guerre, la victoire.

En temps de paix, la vigilance.

Dans la mort, le sacrifice. "

Jiraiya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de son filleul. Il se leva finalement pour faire face à la fenêtre.

-Ce sont les derniers mots de Méduse et sont destinés à l'ordre des prêtres.

L'Hokage resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. Ses mots étaient dits d'une voix calme, pourtant on pouvait sentir leur importance.

-En l'associant à toi et à tes deux coéquipières, il vous montre comme étant digne de servir Méduse, ce qui est l'un des plus grands hommages du monde Shinobi!

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Naruto ne rencontra personne. Il était près de vingt-deux heures. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. Ils devaient surement être en mission pour le village. Ils étaient des ninjas reconnus à Konoha et ne restaient jamais très longtemps tranquille.

Naruto ne s'inquiéta pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il rencontrait ce genre de situation et cette petite solitude ne le gênait pas réellement.

En tant que Ninja, il avait lui aussi besoin de se reposer et d'être seul de temps en temps.

Sa sœur, Miruko, ne semblait pas être là, elle non plus. Elle devait surement être chez l'une de ses amies comme souvent lorsque sa famille était en mission. En général, les familles de ninjas se soutenaient dans les cas de ce genre. Il soupira avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il avait faim et avait besoin de repos...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'allumer la lumière qu'une voix le fit sursauter.

-Une nouvelle fois, tu fais honneur à la racine...

Naruto se retourna vivement pour faire face à Danzo, un kunai en main. Ce dernier, dans l'ombre, gardait son habituel visage impassible. Cependant, un sourire fier traversa le visage du chef de la racine lorsqu'il vit le ninja le menacer d'une arme. Il s'approcha de Naruto.

Suivant le protocole, Naruto posa un genou à terre malgré lui. Il détestait ces gestes qui prouvaient l'obéissance à un chef.

Même s'il abhorrait radicalement s'abaisser de cette manière, il devait le faire pour garder sa place dans la racine et en quelque sorte son pouvoir sur cette dernière. En un an, il avait de nombreuses fois rencontré le chef de la racine.

Ce dernier était de nombreuses fois venu le voir pour l'informer de la situation à l'extérieur du village et sur les avancés qu'il attendait de sa part.

Il semblait avoir une bonne estime du garçon ce qui faisait rudement plaisir au jeune chuunin. Même si faire partie de la racine n'était qu'un plan parmi d'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la loyauté de Danzo, même si elle était souvent feinte...

Et surtout, pour que Danzo continue à l'apprécier, il devait dévoiler des informations à cet homme.

-Qu'en est-il de ta mission, Egao?

Naruto se redressa pour faire face au vieux dirigeant, prêt à prendre ses fonctions de ninjas de la racine. Il ferma les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire ou non.

-Vous devez surement connaitre l'existence des enfants de Méduse?

Danzo haussa un sourcil, surpris. C'était rare qu'on arrive à le surprendre, mais Naruto semblait être l'un des seuls capable de le faire. Le garçon se doutait que le vieil homme devait déjà être au courant de ce détail. Il avait été élève des deux premiers Hokage et avait longtemps côtoyé le Sandaime Hokage.

De plus, vu qu'il gérait l'unité de la racine, il devait connaitre bien plus de choses que ce que Naruto allait lui dire.

-La porte du temple du feu du pays du gel a été ouverte. Nous avons pu la refermer, moi et mes coéquipières grâce à de la chance et aux prêtres du temple.

Naruto donnait un semblant d'informations sans pour autant donner la même précision qu'à Jiraiya. Danzo, même s'il n'était pas apprécié par l'Hokage, était tout de même toujours au courant des multiples nouvelles. En donnant ce genre d'informations, il jouait un double jeu terrifiant.

Cependant, on ne pouvait pas cacher énormément de choses à cet homme et ces quelques renseignements pouvaient l'aider à se faire bien voir du vieux faucon.

-De plus, des troupes du village du son ont attaqué les ninjas de Shimo se trouvant à l'extérieur du temple. Il semblerait qu'Orochimaru soit lié de près ou de loin à cette affaire...

Danzo eut une légère grimace. Autrefois allié, Orochimaru était maintenant l'un des ennemis directs de Danzo. En étant hostile à Konoha et l'investigateur d'une attaque contre le village, le serpent était l'une des priorités de Danzo. Savoir que ce dernier s'intéressait aux enfants de Méduse était une très mauvaise nouvelle...

Du côté de Naruto, il n'avait aucune preuve de l'intérêt du serpent. Cependant, il savait que le message du temple avait été intercepté et pour qu'il tombe face à des ninjas du son, ils devaient surement être liés à cette interception.

-J'ai affronté et tué l'un des capitaines d'Orochimaru... Ajouta finalement Naruto après quelques secondes de silence.

Dans cette obscurité, il n'appréciait pas ce calme surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un ninja du calibre de Danzo. Et puis, c'était toujours une bonne idée d'informer le chef de la Racine sur ça vu qu'il détestait au plus haut point le village du son. On ne comptait pas le nombre d'attaques qu'il avait lancé contre ces derniers!

Il détestait encore plus Oto que la Bratva elle-même...

-Connais-tu son nom, Egao?

Naruto acquiesça lentement. Danzo n'hésitait pas à récompenser ceux qui entravaient les plans d'Orochimaru. Tout était bon pour gêner ce maudit serpent. Il savait remercier ses ninjas.

-Kimimaro Kaguya...

Danzo cligna des yeux avant de déglutir douloureusement suite à la surprise. Parmi les troupes connues chez le serpent, certains groupes se faisaient reconnaître. Le quintet d'Oto en faisait partie.

-Tu as éliminé le chef de la garde personnelle d'Orochimaru, rien que ça! Souffla le vieil homme ravi observant le jeune ninja avec fierté. Sa joie était plus grande vu que c'était la racine qui l'avait éliminé à travers ce garçon.

Naruto s'étonna. Cela expliquait la puissance de cet homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Tu arrives à accomplir les desseins de la racine sans même y être directement attaché ! Tu es vraiment un garçon étonnant, Egao !

Il acquiesça lentement en regardant le jeune homme. Ce dernier était le futur de la racine. Il se devait de modeler ce garçon dans les prochaines années. La racine avait trouvé un nouveau souffle à travers lui.

-Je t'autorise une requête!

Naruto releva la tête pour fixer l'homme dans les yeux. Les mots du vieux faucon de guerre étaient lourds de sens.

-Mon but est d'aider Konoha. Si vous trouvez une mission qui est lié de près ou de loin à l'une des armes des légendes, je veux en faire partie! Avoir ces armes sera une aide pour le village!

Danzo acquiesça lentement, silencieux quoique surpris par la requête du garçon. Un sourire traversa le visage du vieil homme. Cet appât du gain pourrait lui servir dans le futur.

-Naruto-nii-san! Tu es là?

Le jeune ninja de la racine sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée, surpris par la voix. Il se retourna immédiatement vers Danzo, affolé de la présence de ce dernier. Le dirigeant de la racine avait disparu. Naruto fut soulagé de sa disparition. Au moins, sa sœur n'allait pas voir le vieil homme, lui poser des questions et informer ses parents. Même s'il appréciait le but final de la racine, qui était de protéger Konoha peu importe le moyen, il n'aimait pas le vieil homme en lui-même.

Sa sœur se jeta rapidement sur lui, le prenant par surprise, heureuse de le revoir après ces quelques jours. Elle était maintenant genin avec ses deux amis, Hanabi Hyuuga et Imano Uchiwa.

Il y avait maintenant une nouvelle ninja dans leur famille et c'était vraiment important aux yeux de Naruto.

Sa sœur était l'une de ses fiertés.

-Tu es enfin arrivé! Par contre, Papa et maman ne sont toujours pas rentrés de leur mission respective...

Naruto serra sa sœur dans ses bras, content de la revoir. Cette dernière semblait être vraiment excitée d'être à ses côtés. Si au début, leur relation avait été tendue, surtout parce que Miruko vouait un culte à Sasuke, c'était bien mieux maintenant.

-Tu m'apprends une technique Naruto Ni-san !

Amusé par la jeune fille, Naruto acquiesça.

-Pas de problème ! Je vais t'apprendre l'une des techniques qui m'a aidé à être aussi fort !

Sa sœur lui tira la langue, lui montrant ainsi que la vantardise était un vilain défaut. Elle rajouta même une couche en faisant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de son frère, le faisant rire.

-On l'appelle le Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! S'exclama Naruto, suivant sa sœur jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement familiale, séduit par l'intérêt de cet exercice.

Dans l'ombre de la maison, le vieil homme et chef de la racine observait son jeune élève. Ce garçon était le seul membre de la racine non gradé dont il suivait directement l'évolution. Jamais l'un de ses hommes ne lui avait donné tant d'informations importantes en si peu de temps.

Un sourire carnassier traversa le visage de l'homme. Il était temps de faire connaître le surnom d'Egao parmi la racine.

Dans l'ombre, le vieil homme regardait devant lui. Calme, il observait la vingtaine de ninjas masqués qui se trouvait en face du vieil homme. Ces derniers, un genou à terre et la tête baissée, avaient été convoqués par leur dirigeant. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, ils s'étaient rendus au lieu de rendez-vous.

Un silence de plomb était présent dans cette salle souterraine, rendant la scène encore plus impressionnante qu'elle ne l'était.

Le dirigeant incontesté des membres de la racine les regardait de haut, laissant planer un mutisme volontaire.

-Avez-vous des informations importantes à me faire remonter ? Demanda subitement Danzo, brisant ainsi le silence de la pièce.

Plusieurs oppressantes secondes se passèrent avant qu'un des hommes ne se lève et ne rompe le silence, toujours la tête baissée.

-Danzo-sama, une rumeur indique que Kimimaro Kaguya aurait été tué dans un combat…

Plusieurs des ninjas masqués tournèrent la tête vers leur confrère qui venait de prendre la parole. Dans la racine, les faits étaient toujours privilégiés aux rumeurs.

Cependant, toutes rumeurs avaient pour fond un début de vérité.

-Il est bel et bien mort…Termina Danzo, satisfait de voir que l'information était déjà parvenue dans ses rangs.

L'anbu qui avait mis en avant la rumeur reposa un genou au sol. Sous son masque, on pouvait deviner sa satisfaction.

-Pour tout vous dire, il a été éliminé par l'un des nôtres… Egao !

Cette fois-ci, plusieurs murmures se firent entendre. La scène qui se déroula fit sourire Danzo. Malgré l'unité qu'était la racine, il y avait toujours une sorte de concurrence dans l'élimination des grands noms du monde ninja.

L'un des ninjas masqués, se trouvant au premier rang, se releva lentement.

Derrière son masque, on pouvait voir des cheveux roux qui tombaient au dessus de ses épaules.

-Egao? Vous voulez parler de cet enfant? S'étonna Fû Yamanaka, surpris par l'annonce.

Il avait été présent le jour de la nomination du garçon. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il faisait parti de la racine, et pourtant il atteignait une telle cible?

Danzo acquiesça, gardant le silence.

-En êtes-vous sûr? Poursuivit Fû, restant sur ses gardes. Il connaissait le nom de famille du garçon et savait qu'il était le filleul du Hokage.

Le regard acéré qu'envoya le dirigeant de la racine au descendant des Yamanaka fit déglutir plusieurs ninjas masqués.

-Tu oses me contredire? En dehors des dires d'Egao, j'ai aussi eu un rapport de Duke qui me l'a confirmé...

Fû était sous le choc. Cela le surprenait. A quelques pas de lui, un des ninjas masqué était tout aussi surpris.

Quelques jours plutôt, il avait dit ses pensées à propos de ce garçon à Danzo.

Earl semblait s'être trompé sur ce garçon.

Le soleil se leva une nouvelle fois sur Konoha. L'un de ses rayons lumineux toucha le visage de Naruto alors qu'il dormait du sommeil du juste. Le garçon grimaça en ressentant la douce chaleur. Il aurait bien voulu dormir un peu plus, mais si le soleil le réveillait, c'était qu'il devait déjà être tard dans la matinée.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, il était exceptionnellement en congé. Jiraiya lui avait donné un peu de temps de repos après cette mission. Lentement, le garçon se réveilla avant de se tourner vers le miroir se trouvant au milieu de son armoire.

Habillé d'un simple caleçon, le garçon se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir. Sur ses bras et son torse, de fines cicatrices étaient présentes, montrant ainsi les traces de ses combats. ll s'habilla rapidement, laissant de côté son habit de Chuunin pour la journée. Souriant, il attrapa la cape qu'il avait récupérée dans les souterrains du temple pour l'observer.

Cette dernière ne faisait maintenant que la taille d'une écharpe. Naruto l'a mis autour de son cou. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la forme d'une longue cape qui pouvait le recouvrir entièrement.

Quelle était cette magie? Etait-ce un objet fait de chakra?

Repensant à la forme qu'elle était quelques secondes plus tôt, l'habit reprit sa forme d'écharpe. Naruto cligna des yeux en comprenant le fonctionnement de cette dernière. Elle semblait prendre la forme de l'habit que l'on souhaitait. Elle réagissait aux pensées de son porteur.

Cette cape était un magnifique outil!

Il passa rapidement dans la cuisine. Sa soeur y était déjà, mangeant tranquillement son petit-déjeuner tout en regardant un dessin animé à la télévision. Un magnifique sourire traversa le visage de la gamine en voyant son frère.

Elle non plus n'avait pas de mission de prévu pour aujourd'hui. De plus, en tant que jeune Genin, la jeune fille ne faisait que des missions de rangs D. Ce n'était donc pas ce qu'il y avait de plus passionnant.

-Je vais en ville pour récupérer ma prime de mission... Tu veux venir avec moi? Demanda immédiatement Naruto, voyant que la jeune fille s'ennuyait assez pour rester devant le poste de télévision.

Dans l'instant, la jeune fille se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers l'endroit où elle rangeait sa veste. Depuis que la petite dernière était devenue Genin, les deux enfants s'étaient considérablement rapprochés.

Ils ressemblaient maintenant à une véritable fratrie.

En quelques minutes, elle s'était préparée pour suivre son grand frère.

Arrivé dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto, encore légèrement ensommeillé, avançait tranquillement, écoutant le récit de sa soeur et son avis sur l'entraînement infernal que le garçon lui avait fait subir. Tout comme son frère, elle avait rapidement compris comment utiliser le Kage Bunshin.

Et contrairement à Naruto, elle avait presqu'immédiatement compris le grand avantage du Kage Bunshin et de la récolte d'informations. Pour le jeune Chuunin, cela avait été un peu plus complexe et heureusement que Kurama lui avait soufflé la réponse à l'oreille.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au bâtiment des Chuunins. Depuis l'arrivée de Jiraiya au rang de Hokage, ils avaient repensé la gestion des récompenses et des missions. Ainsi, les bâtiments shinobis conservaient une certaine somme d'argent pour récompenser les ninjas méritants après leurs exploits et leurs missions.

A l'entrée, deux chuunins étaient présents, gardant la porte. Ils saluèrent Naruto, le reconnaissant rapidement. Naruto avait souvent fait des missions de gardes avec eux durant ces derniers mois.

A l'intérieur, de nombreux chuunins venaient rechercher des missions ou bien récupérer leur paye. Ces dernières n'étaient pas toujours données par le Hokage. En effet, les marchands et certains voyageurs pouvaient poster des missions au dernier moment dans les différents points de renseignements shinobis du village.

Ainsi, les ninjas n'ayant pas de missions pouvaient rapidement s'engager pour un contrat et le Hokage avait moins de paperasses en amont. Ce pseudo-mercenariat lié au village avait fait des émules à Konoha!

-Hey! Toi ! Tu n'as rien à faire là! S'exclama un homme en pointant Miruko du doigt, le regard sévère.

Plusieurs chuunins tournèrent la tête vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Ce dernier, ayant tout au plus seize ans, fixait Naruto et Miruko. Habillé en chuunin, il ne semblait pas accepter la présence des deux jeunes adolescents dans le bâtiment.

Miruko ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que Naruto, le regard encore ensommeillé, fixait ce chuunin un peu trop bavard, surpris. L'homme s'approcha de Naruto et Miruko, le pas conquérant prêt à acter son œuvre.

-Depuis quand les chuunins sont si jeunes? Vous vous êtes trompés de bâtiments ! Les genins c'est dans la rue à côté alors du vent!

Miruko recula d'un pas, légèrement impressionné par le chuunin. Sans un mot, Naruto la retint par le bras. Il s'avança d'un pas pour faire face à l'homme.

-Je suis tout autant chuunin que toi et ma soeur m'accompagne juste pour récupérer ma prime de mission... Alors fait moi plaisir, et va crever la bouche ouverte dans un buisson!

Des ricanements se firent entendre de la part de nombreux chuunins écoutant ce début de dispute. Tout le monde adorait regarder ce genre de scène. Lorsque Naruto n'était pas réveillé, en général, il ne fallait pas l'embêter. Miruko avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant la réplique tout en délicatesse de son frère.

Le chuunin s'approcha de Naruto. Il le dépassait de deux têtes...

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu parles, gamin! Tu viens surement d'être promu Chuunin depuis quelques jours ! Moi, je reviens d'une mission de deux ans! Ne me cherche pas toi et ta pisseuse de sœur!

La tension venait d'augmenter d'un cran. Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il venait d'insulter sa soeur?

-Une mission de deux ans? J'en suis ravi! Mais tu vois, je ne connais pas ton nom! Tu aurais pu te présenter vu que personne ne te reconnait, ô toi le grand ninja ! Si en plus tu gênes ma sœur, je vais te le faire dire par moi-même ton putain de nom! Je vais te le faire cracher !

Une veine était apparut sur la tempe du chuunin qui avait débuté la dispute, montrant son énervement.

-Parce que toi, on te connait? Tu n'es qu'un gamin prétentieux qui vient juste d'être gradé chuunin suite à un coup de chance! On va voir qui va cracher le premier son nom !

Des toussotements se firent entendre dans la salle alors que tout le monde semblait être intéressé par la suite des évènements. Miruko semblait redécouvrir son frère et surtout le caractère trempé de sa mère à travers lui. Malgré elle, elle eut un sourire devant ce genre de réaction même si à ses yeux, Naruto s'était bien trop énervé!

-Naruto! Je t'attendais justement ! S'exclama un homme en entrant immédiatement dans la salle. La simple présence du nouvel arrivant calma la situation, au grand désespoir des spectateurs.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la situation à cran et s'installa immédiatement derrière un bureau. L'homme, un ninja de Konoha, attira immédiatement l'attention. Hayate Gekko, jounin de Konoha, semblait être de corvée depuis quelques jours pour gérer l'établissement.

D'habitude, on laissait un chuunin expérimenté s'occuper de l'endroit. Mais de temps en temps, lorsqu'il y avait un jounin pas assez concentré dans son métier, on l'envoyait gérer ce genre d'endroits en punition.

-Voici ta prime de mission pour la réussite de ta mission de rang A! On vient juste de recevoir l'argent qu'il y avait sur la tête de ce renégat de haut rang que tu as réussi à éliminer la dernière fois!

Hayate semblait noter des informations sur un cahier sans relever la tête. Etrangement, il semblait s'intéresser à ce travail fastidieux. N'importe quel ninja n'aurait pas apprécié cette paperasse.

-Tu veux l'argent directement ou bien que Konoha l'a mette sur ton compte comme la dernière fois?

Le chuunin ayant menacé Naruto grimaça de surprise. Plusieurs mots venaient de l'étonner. Mission de rang A. Renégat de haut rang. Comme la dernière fois. Ces parties de phrases semblaient montrer que ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto venait ici!

Et puis ce Jounin semblait bien connaitre ce fameux Naruto...

Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, le Namikaze se tourna vers l'homme qui s'était tant moqué de lui.

-Pour la prime du renégat, tu peux faire comme la dernière fois Hayate... Par contre, pour la mission, je vais prendre ça avec moi si ça ne te dérange pas!

Le jounin acquiesça sans un mot, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de relever la tête. Il regarda autour de lui. Le silence dans la pièce l'étonna.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? J'ai raté quelque chose? S'étonna le jounin.

Des sourires apparurent sur de nombreux visages. Un chuunin se décida finalement à donner les informations à Hayate.

-Jori vient de se moquer de Naruto et de sa soeur...

Hayate cligna des yeux, surpris voire même angoissé. Il regarda Naruto puis le fameux Jori. Reconnaissant la sœur de Naruto, il la salua d'un geste amical, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Jori... Lorsque l'on revient d'une mission de deux ans, le minimum c'est de s'informer avant de menacer quelqu'un! Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de voir du sang ici, sinon ça va encore retomber sur moi et j'ai bien envie de repartir en mission avant la fin du mois...

Gardant un ton professoral, le jounin souriait calmement, toussant de temps en temps. Cela contrastait avec les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Et puis à ta place, si je devais me moquer et provoquer en duel un chuunin, ce ne serait pas Naruto que j'affronterais... Disons qu'il est teigneux le petit blond !

Jori haussa un sourcil, comprenant de moins en moins la situation alors que Naruto avait eu une réaction similaire en entendant la fin de la phrase du jounin. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ? Pour simple réponse, un des chuunins tendit l'un des bingo book se trouvant dans le bâtiment. Ces derniers servaient de support pour préparer les missions dans l'établissement.

Devant la feuille descriptive de Naruto, le chuunin devint livide. Il n'avait que quatorze ans mais avait déjà les qualités d'un chuunin aguerri.

Naruto fit signe à sa sœur, sortant rapidement du bâtiment empli de ninjas. Souriant, le jeune Namikaze était amusé par la tête du chuunin. Même si ce genre de scène était rare, il aimait toujours être reconnu pour ses faits. En étant ninja, on développait une certaine fierté.

A l'extérieur, après quelques mètres de marche, Miruko arrêta immédiatement Naruto. Le regard sévère, elle fixait son grand frère. Si au début, elle avait apprécié la colère de son frère, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa vantardise!

-Tu as été odieux, Naruto... On aurait dit un Uchiwa et je pèse mes mots!

Naruto fixa sa sœur, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de sa sœur... Cette dernière le fixait, un regard mauvais sur le visage. Naruto n'était pas fier devant sa cadette. Et puis, il avait été comparé à un Uchiwa. Cela faisait mal au moral...

Il soupira finalement, battu par les mots de sa sœur...

-Je suis désolé! Je n'agirais plus ainsi!

Miruko eut un léger sourire!

-Tu peux le faire autant que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas contre une personne du village!

Malgré lui, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa sœur le connaissait un peu trop. Silencieux, il s'élança vers la rue adjacente. Surprise par le départ de son frère, Miruko prit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Le jeune chuunin arrêta finalement sa course devant une boutique après quelques minutes de marche.

C'était une boutique spécialisée dans les armes ninjas. Miruko ouvrit la bouche en voyant l'endroit. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette devanture. Ce n'était pas une boutique se trouvant dans le centre ville et pourtant son frère semblait la connaitre...

-Quel est cette boutique? Demanda subitement Miruko, étonnée.

Naruto, souriant, se tourna vers sa sœur. Le visage intrigué de cette dernière l'intéressait au plus haut point. En tant que grand frère, c'était un bonheur de faire découvrir de nouveaux endroits à sa petite sœur.

-C'est une boutique d'armes que Yugao-sensei m'a conseillé et puis elle est à proximité du point de renseignements! Viens! Je t'offre l'arme que tu veux!

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent immédiatement à scintiller. Pour tout ninja qui se respectait, découvrir une boutique d'armes était un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle y entra rapidement, éclatante.

L'intérieur était bien plus grand qu'on l'imaginait. La boutique s'enfonçait dans la demeure, devant ainsi bien plus profonde que large. Silencieuse, la boutique n'avait pas le moindre client, mais en même temps il était proche de l'heure du déjeuner. De nombreuses allées, remplies d'armes, étaient présentes pour la plus grande joie de Miruko.

Les yeux brillants, la jeune fille regardait ces rangées. Il y avait énormément d'armes. L'endroit ne ressemblait pas à une boutique traditionnelle. Si une boutique se trouvant en centre ville était d'une propreté impeccable et d'une symétrie exemplaire, cette dernière ressemblait plus à un dépôt...

-Bienvenue à vous cher client ! Que puis-je faire pour... Oh! Naruto! Je suis content de te revoir!

Le jeune Namikaze s'approcha immédiatement du comptoir alors qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années était là, souriant tout en se frottant les mains. Le ninja et le vendeur se saluèrent immédiatement tels de vieux amis.

Passer un an dans le village permettait à Naruto de connaitre plusieurs commerçants du village. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de rondes qu'il avait fait dans les rues près du magasin. Les ninjas étaient des mercenaires remplissant des missions pour leur village. Cependant, en tant que chuunin, ils devenaient aussi la police du village, assurant la sécurité intérieur de ce dernier.

-As-tu ce que l'on a convenu? Demanda subitement le vendeur, attirant le regard de Miruko.

Naruto, un léger sourire aux lèvres, acquiesça lentement. Il attrapa plusieurs rouleaux dans l'une de ses sacoches. Silencieusement, il les posa sur le comptoir du magasin.

-Fuinjutsu : Ouverture du sceau!

Un nuage de fumée apparut sur le comptoir de la boutique. Miruko s'était approchée, intriguée par ce que son frère faisait. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Naruto venait de faire apparaitre de nombreuses armes. Kunai, Shuriken et épée étaient présentes.

-Comme prévu, je ramène les armes que je peux trouver en mission. Je te les vends pour quarante pourcents de leur prix en magasin, et j'obtiens des remises sur tes autres articles!

Naruto fixa le vendeur.

-Le marché tient toujours? Termina Naruto.

Le boutiquier regardait déjà les armes de Naruto, intéressé. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il fixait les différentes armes. Lorsqu'on était une boutique avec pour le moment une clientèle faible, on faisait son possible pour récupérer les armes au meilleur prix.

-Le marché tient toujours ! S'exclama le marchand avant de serrer la main de son client, content de son accord.

Miruko était maintenant au bord du comptoir. Elle regarda Naruto puis le marchand. Naruto craignait la réaction de sa sœur. Déjà qu'elle lui avait fait un sermon pour son attitude face à ce ninja de Konoha...

-Ce marché marcherait pour moi aussi? Demanda subitement la jeune fille.

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction. Le marchand se frotta immédiatement les mains, intéressé par un nouvel accord de cet acabit.

-Bien sûr ! Par contre, je n'achète pas les armes venant de Konoha. C'est un principe!

Naruto fixait toujours sa sœur, étonné. Cette dernière semblait avoir le même sens des affaires que lui. Il secoua finalement la tête... Etait-ce le côté Uzumaki ou Namikaze?

-Marché conclu ! S'exclama la jeune fille, toujours aussi intéressée par l'affaire qui se déroulait.

Comparé aux grands clans de Konoha, les Namikaze et les Uzumaki n'avaient pas cette richesse incommensurable. Les Uzumaki avaient tout perdu durant la destruction de leur village alors que les Namikaze n'étaient qu'une des familles émergentes de la dernière génération Shinobi.

En dehors de Minato Namikaze, il n'y avait aucun autre adulte qui portait ce nom.

La grande part des richesses de cette famille venait des exploits qu'ils avaient accomplis en tant que ninja durant ces dernières années. Les missions accomplis par Kushina et Minato avaient rapporté assez pour vivre aisément...

Naruto, de son côté, songeait surtout à redonner la gloire d'antan au clan Uzumaki. De plus, vu que de nouveaux membres du clan Uzumaki étaient revenus au village suite à cette mission au pays des vagues, c'était tout simplement parfait pour faire grandir le nouveau clan Namikaze-Uzumaki!

-Marché conclu, associée ! Souffla le marchand, souriant.

Miruko lui serra la main.

Seul sur le terrain d'entrainement de leur maison, Naruto s'entrainait une nouvelle fois. La demeure de ses parents était entourée de nombreux terrains d'entrainements, permettant ainsi à Naruto de pouvoir s'entrainer lorsqu'il le souhaitait sans être dérangé par des étrangers.

Il pleuvait.

Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas Naruto de s'entrainer. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le garçon était en congé, et il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Il détestait ne rien faire. S'entrainer sous la pluie lui permettait de faire face aux différentes conditions qu'il pouvait rencontrer en mission et donc de pouvoir utiliser ses armes sous cette météo.

Entouré d'une quarantaine de clones, le garçon s'entrainait à combattre avec sa dernière arme. L'arc lui avait permis de battre Kimimaro Kaguya. Cette arme lui avait permis de survivre durant cette dernière mission.

Autour de lui, ses clones utilisaient aussi un arc, augmentant ainsi la vitesse d'apprentissage du garçon.

Si pour une personne normale, il était presqu'impossible d'exceller dans le maniement de multiple armes, pour Naruto, c'était devenu une possibilité.

Son utilisation des clones lui permettaient d'augmenter drastiquement l'apprentissage et la maîtrise d'une arme. Ainsi, durant sa dernière année, le garçon s'était efforcé de combattre avec les trois épées qu'il avait obtenues.

Si sa force n'augmentait pas aussi rapidement qu'il le souhaitait. Son expérience, sa dextérité et ses connaissances de ces armes étaient multipliés par tous ces clones qu'il avait créés. Il s'était entrainé un an, et c'était un entrainement comparable à des dizaines d'années d'entrainement, uniquement basé sur la maitrise de ces armes...

Si on abusait de ce genre de techniques, on mettait en jeu sa santé, mais en échange, on pouvait rapidement devenir un combattant hors-pair. Pour Naruto, il évitait de créer trop de clones. En effet, dès qu'ils étaient trop nombreux, il lui fallait plusieurs heures pour perdre son mal de crâne qui suivait ces séances d'entrainements.

Profitant de la présence de ses parents et d'autres ninjas, le garçon en avait aussi profité pour s'entrainer dans le Taijutsu. Les techniques de combats de son père étaient différentes de celles sa mère. Le style d'Hinata était unique tout comme celui du clan Yamanaka.

Même si cela pouvait obliger Naruto à tout mélanger, cela lui donnait un style de combat unique et imprévisible... Un style de combat qui le correspondait par sa surprise d'actions.

A l'abri de la pluie, sa sœur, bien moins motivée que lui pour l'entrainement sous la pluie, l'observait. Elle admirait la motivation et l'envie de son frère. Si tout le monde s'entrainait ainsi, il y aurait bien plus de grands ninjas dans le village !

-Ton frère est inconscient... Souffla une voix, faisant sursauter Miruko.

La jeune fille se retourna immédiatement. Un sourire apparut finalement sur le visage de la jeune Namikaze. Kimi Uzumaki, jeune fille ayant pas plus de seize ans étaient présentes. Membre du clan Uzumaki, elle logeait ainsi dans la demeure des Namikaze en tant que membre à part entière de la famille de Kushina.

Kushina avait proposé la même solution à Sephia Uzumi, mais cette dernière avait refusé indiquant qu'elle ne pouvait se laisser vivre et surtout qu'elle ne voulait plus dépendre de ce clan et se prendre en main!

-Cela fait prêt d'une heure qu'il est sous la pluie... Commenta Miruko, souriante.

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient le jeune chuunin se battre. Le garçon, a l'arc, semblait être une autre personne. Le garçon énergique qui ne cessait de bouger était maintenant une ombre tueuse et effrayante...

-Vous regardez quoi? Souffla une voix derrière elles.

Les deux filles continuaient de fixer Naruto, enchanté par les tirs de flèches que lui et ses clones pouvaient faire. L'arc était une arme si peu utilisée que l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder lorsque l'on était ninja.

-On regarde Naruto se battre contre un ennemi invisible et surement une grippe...

La voix qui venait de parler se mit à rire. Miruko et Kimi se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers cette nouvelle personne. Naruto Namikaze, habillé d'un simple kimono et d'une étrange écharpe noire, avait dans ses mains un chocolat chaud et regardait les deux jeunes filles.

Le garçon n'était pas du tout mouillé.

-Ce sont mes clones que vous regardez! Vous croyiez vraiment que je vais risquer la mort en restant sous cette pluie? Je suis peut-être courageux, mais je déteste autant avoir froid que vous...

Le garçon se moquait ouvertement des deux filles faisant partie de sa famille. Cela lui faisait du bien de plaisanter avec elle. Miruko prit immédiatement la mouche.

-Tu restes tranquillement à siroter un chocolat chaud pendant que tes clones s'entrainent sous la pluie? Tu n'as vraiment aucune gêne...

Le jeune chuunin regarda sa sœur, surpris alors qu'à quelques mètres de là, on venait d'entendre un clone qui semblait être du même avis que Miruko. Kimi sembla faire la même chose, fixant la jeune Namikaze.

-C'est de mes clones que tu parles, Miruko! Ils sont une copie de moi faite entièrement en chakra... S'ils sont détruits, ce n'est pas gênant! Je ne récupèrerais pas leur froid !

Miruko rougit subitement devant la phrase de son frère. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit si rapidement. Kimi, à ses côtés, se retenait de rire...

-Et qu'est ce que tu faisais, pendant que TES clones s'entrainent?

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, content d'entendre cette question. Il attrapa un rouleau avant de le tendre à sa sœur.

-J'essaye de travaille sur du Fuinjutsu...Souffla le garçon, songeur.

Miruko ouvrit immédiatement le rouleau avant de fixer les symboles d'encre que son frère avait inscrit. Elle n'avait encore que peu de connaissance dans cet art ninja. Kimi fixait elle aussi le rouleau et semblait être bien plus aguerri à cet art...

-Je crois que tu t'es trompé sur ce signe, Naruto... Souffla immédiatement l'Uzumaki.

Naruto et Miruko regardèrent immédiatement le symbole que la jeune Kimi montrait. Naruto cligna des yeux, ne voyant pas l'erreur alors que Miruko tentait de comprendre.

Le garçon resta quelques secondes à observer son sceau, sans réellement comprendre d'où venait d'erreur. Kimi Uzumaki attrapa immédiatement une plume et de l'encre corrigeant ainsi le symbole. A sa grande surprise, le rouleau se mit subitement à briller comme s'il s'activait de lui-même. En dehors de cette légère surbrillance, rien ne changea réellement.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sceau est sensé faire Naruto? Demanda subitement Kimi.

Même si elle pouvait comprendre les symboles et leur signification de base, lorsqu'on les liait, les solutions pouvaient être infinies. Souriant, Naruto fit apparaitre un sceau.

Toujours dans ce silence où on n'entendait que la pluie, le clone attrapa le rouleau, le déroulant pour le mettre devant lui. Naruto attrapa immédiatement un kunai avant de donner un coup dans le parchemin.

Ce dernier fait de papier et d'encre repoussa immédiatement l'arme ne Naruto, restant intact. Naruto eut des difficultés à retenir ses cris de joies. A travers ce sceau, il venait de recréer une partie du sceau qui avait provoqué le dôme de chakra...

-Protéger quelques choses en le séparant de notre dimension! Sans ton aide, j'aurais passé des jours voir des semaines à le créer ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as corrigé mon sceau, mais il semblerait que ça marche !

Miruko siffla d'admiration devant le travail que Naruto et Kimi venaient de faire. Si le garçon poursuivait son œuvre et surtout réussissait à la recréer tout seul, il pourrait créer des boucliers pouvant repousser de nombreuses attaques...

Ce n'était pas une protection infinie mais cela pourrait protéger d'au moins une attaque.

Un oiseau atterrit sur l'épaule de Naruto, étonnant tout le monde. Ce dernier, à sa patte, avait un message. Naruto attrapa avec précaution le volatile avant de récupérer le message qu'il venait d'amener. On le faisait appeler pour une mission...

Le garçon soupira. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait adoré partir en mission, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu ce sceau, il souhaitait passer du temps dessus.

Et puis, le pire, c'était que dehors, il pleuvait...

D'un simple signe, le garçon fit exploser tous ses clones. Devant la surcharge d'informations qu'il reçut, Naruto ne put que tituber et se tenir la tête. Il venait de récupérer plus de cent heures d'entrainements de tir à l'arc en moins de quelques secondes.

Il grimaça devant la douleur, se maudissant d'avoir fait cette manœuvre.

Il aurait dû les faire s'entretuer. Au moins, il n'aurait pas tout reçu d'un coup.

Kimi et Miruko regardèrent Naruto, surprises. Ce dernier venait de fermer les yeux, submergé par la fatigue.

-Nouvelle mission... On se revoit dans quelques jours !

Le garçon s'éloigna rapidement. Miruko haussa un sourcil. Simplement habillé en civil, il se dirigeait vers sa mission. Dans un nuage de fumée, le garçon transforma ses habits en ceux de Chuunin. Miruko ne put que sourire devant son frère!

Vraiment, elle l'admirait...

En quelques minutes, Naruto arriva devant l'un des bâtiments chuunin où l'ont pouvait récupérer des missions. Le garçon était tout de même surpris. D'habitude, on était appelé que pour les missions officielles demandées par l'Hokage. Cependant, cette fois-ci, on venait de l'appeler personnellement dans l'un de ces bâtiments.

Naruto y entra. Plusieurs ninjas étaient déjà présents, regardant les différentes annonces. Soupirant, il s'approcha d'un des comptoirs.

-Naruto Namikaze ! Je viens de recevoir un message pour une mission...

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années était assise au bureau. En plein rapport, elle releva les yeux pour regarder Naruto. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Monsieur Namikaze, je vous attendais...

Naruto haussa les sourcils, surpris. Plusieurs autres chuunins se tournèrent vers Naruto, tout aussi étonné.

-...Vous avez été demandé personnellement par notre client!

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Cela sentait le coup fourré à plein nez...

-Mission de Rang B au pays de la mer. Précisément sur l'île Jiro!

Naruto acquiesça lentement avant d'attraper le rouleau que la kunoichi venait de lui donner. Il remercia rapidement la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner. C'était une situation vraiment étrange...

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, le garçon grimpa sur un toit pour lire tranquillement l'ordre de mission. Le garçon déroula rapidement le rouleau.

"Type : Mission de Rang B.

Lieu : Ile Jiro, pays des mers

Mission : Récupération d'informations sur un groupuscule local connu sous le nom de B"

Il n'y avait pas plus d'informations à la grande surprise de Naruto. Il soupira avant de refermer le rouleau. Il commença à peine son geste que sa gorge se mit à lui brûler. Il grimaça de douleur alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le rouleau se mit immédiatement à briller...

Le message se changeait directement sur le rouleau encore ouvert.

"Ordre de mission à l'intention d'Egao

Lieu : Ancienne base du renégat Orochimaru, aujourd'hui abandonné sur cette île.

Mission : Récupération d'informations et effacement de toutes les traces pouvant gêner Konoha"

Naruto était livide. Tout s'expliquait. A travers ces bâtiments de mission, Danzo transférait facilement ses ordres de missions. Les véritables missives étaient dévoilées grâce au sceau se trouvant sur la gorge de Naruto...

Regardant la pluie à travers la fenêtre, Jiraiya était songeur. Le cas de son filleul l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il se massa les tempes alors que derrière lui, une pile de papier attendait encore sa signature.

Il soupira devant la charge de travail qu'il devait abattre chaque jour.

De temps en temps, il maudissait son élève, Minato Namikaze. Ce dernier, en lui laissant sa place, gardait le prestige du titre de Yondaime Hokage, mais réussissait à s'éloigner de tous ses papiers.

Vraiment, si Minato n'avait pas eu cette excuse qui tenait parfaitement la route, il n'aurait jamais pris cette place de Hokage.

De temps en temps, le Sannin regrettait son choix, mais après tout, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'accomplir son rêve.

-Tu as l'air inquiet, Jiraiya...

Dans le bureau, le Sandaime Hokage venait d'entrer. Malgré le fait qu'il venait de l'extérieur, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de pluie sur ses vêtements.

C'était vraiment une chance de maitriser le Suiton.

-Naruto m'inquiète... Il semble garder des secrets très lourds et ne souhaite pas m'en parler ! Je suis son parrain pourtant !

Hiruzen Sarutobi eut un sourire moqueur. Il reconnaissait bien Jiraiya à travers ces paroles.

-Je m'inquiète surement pour rien. Kushina m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, et j'ai même reçu un message du Grand-prêtre Amon dans ce sens...

Devant cette phrase, le Sandaime Hokage s'étonna. Maintenant que Jiraiya en parlait, ce genre de situation était étonnant.

-C'est simple, Jiraiya...Il ne t'en parle pas pour une bonne raison. Tu es peut-être son parrain, mais tu es le Hokage! Il est un adolescent et intelligent qui plus est !

Le vieil homme sourit.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Les paroles du Sandaime Hokage firent frissonner Jiraiya. Si le vieil homme s'en occupait, cela allait changer la donne.

_

Assis sur un canapé, plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblés pour profiter d'une soirée calme et reposante. De temps en temps, des jounins du village de la feuille se retrouvaient le temps d'une soirée pour passer un moment agréable et pour se mettre à jour sur les dernières informations du village.

Taji, Jounin de Konoha depuis maintenant plusieurs années, restaient silencieuses, tout en écoutant les paroles d'un homme à ses côtés.

Ce dernier, grand et barbu, était l'un des derniers membres de la garde du seigneur du feu, Asuma Sarutobi.

-La relation entre Sasuke et Shikamaru rend le travail d'équipe compliqué… Ils sont constamment en compétition !

Si plusieurs des jounins semblaient compatissants, un rire se fit entendre. Kakashi Hatake, Jounin de Konoha, ricanait en entendant les mots d'Asuma.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire avec les gosses, Asuma ! S'exclama le fils de croc-blanc, amusé.

Il arriva aux côtés d'Asuma et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Je suis sûr qu'à ta place, j'arriverais à gérer ce genre de situation ! J'ai connu ce genre de rivalité lorsque j'étais gamin, donc je sais comment m'occuper de ça !

De nombreux jounins levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais aucun ne prit mal la réflexion de Kakashi. Ils le connaissaient tous et savaient comment ils réagissaient. Il n'était pas le genre de ninja à s'inquiéter des répercussions de ses paroles ou bien des conséquences de ses gestes.

-Prends une équipe ninja et on verra si t'es un si bon sensei que ça… Répondit Asuma, blasé par son ami, mais tout de même amusé par ce dernier.

Plusieurs jounins souriaient devant cette petite scène. Kakashi était reconnu comme étant une singularité parmi les ninjas supérieurs du village.  
Malgré son haut niveau et son talent, il n'avait jamais eu d'équipes de genin sous ses ordres. 

-J'ai presque eu une équipe il y a quelques mois, mais finalement c'est Yugao qui l'a eu…

A travers les paroles de Kakashi, on pouvait ressentir une légère déception.

La jeune femme citée toussota pour montrer sa présence. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée.

-Tu as quelques choses à dire, Kakashi? Demanda la sensei de l'équipe de Naruto, légèrement amusé.

Le fils de croc blanc était devenu livide en voyant Yugao.

-Non ! Non, rien ! Tu étais le choix parfait, Yugao-chan ! La preuve, ils sont tous chuunin maintenant !

Si la réaction de Kakashi fit rire plusieurs ninjas, la vérité qu'il venait de mettre en avant était pleine de vérité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'équipe complète de chuunin aussi jeune.

-Tu parles… Ils ont surement eu de la chance ! Ils sont bien trop jeunes pour être chuunin ! 

Taji, désabusée, venait de prendre la parole, attirant plusieurs regards.

-Surtout ce petit Namikaze… Il surfe sur la vague de ses parents et je pense que Godaime-sama a dû appuyer sa nomination en tant que Chuunin.

Le regard de Yugao fit frissonner plusieurs ninjas. Comment Taji osait-elle parler ainsi de ses élèves.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tous tes élèves ne sont pas chuunin que les autres ne peuvent pas l'être, Taji-chan!

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, c'était Asuma qui avait pris la parole, défendant le garçon. Il se rappelait de sa mission au pays des vagues, et cette dernière suffisait amplement pour la notoriété de Naruto.

-Hn? Taji tourna le regard vers l'héritier des Sarutobi, surprise.

Autant, elle s'était attendue à une réaction de la part de Yugao, mais pas celle d'Asuma. Plusieurs autres chuunins étaient tout aussi surpris par les paroles du fils du Sandaime Hokage.

-Ce petit Namikaze, comme tu l'appelles, a affronté l'un des sept épéistes de Kiri et est encore vivant pour en parler !

Les paroles d'Asuma étonnèrent tout le monde. La légende de ces ninjas de Kiri n'était plus à faire.

-S'il continue ainsi, il mourra avant d'être adulte…

En un instant, la dernière phrase avait plombé l'ambiance. Comme d'habitude, Kakashi Hatake avait visé juste.


	24. Chapter 24 : L'ombre de la feuille

Bonjour à tous,  
Voici le 23ème chapitre,

Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté un petit commentaire. Cela donne toujours de la motivation !  
Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : L'ombre de la feuille contre l'ombre du monde**

Naruto ferma les yeux, alors qu'un certain stress commençait à monter en lui.

Il allait enfin faire sa première véritable mission en tant que ninja de la racine. Etait-ce ses dernières missions ou bien l'augmentation de sa renommée? Le Namikaze ne le savait pas...

Le garçon passa la main dans une des sacoches qui se trouvaient à sa taille avant de sortir un autre rouleau d'invocation.

Cette dernière contenait la tenue d'anbu de la racine qu'il avait reçu de la part de Danzo quelques jours après avoir accepté son marché.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait l'utiliser.  
Depuis l'examen chuunin, il avait réussi, par chance, à atteindre des buts de la sombre organisation sans pour autant le vouloir et aujourd'hui, enfin, Danzo lui faisait confiance!

C'était la première fois qu'il allait agir directement pour les fondements de Konoha! Il trépignait d'impatience et pourtant craignait le pire!

Il ne pensait pas que ce genre de mission allait être aussi simple que les missions de base des shinobis du village.

La racine agissait pour Konoha et non pas pour ses clients...

A quelques dizaines de mètres de Naruto, cachés dans l'ombre d'un mur, deux hommes masqués regardaient la jeune recrue de la racine. Leur mission, simple en apparence, était de surveiller leur jeune recrue, Egao. Comment ce dernier allait-il réagir devant une mission en solo pour leur organisation?

Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux, regardant le fameux rouleau contenant ses affaires de membres de la racine. Hésitant, il réfléchissait à la mission qu'il allait devoir accomplir.

"C'est un test, Naruto..."

Le jeune Namikaze resta silencieux suite aux mots de Kurama, attendant une suite dans les explications de son mentor. Il attendait des explications et surtout une aide morale de ce dernier.

"Danzo n'aura confiance en toi que lorsque tu auras agit comme il le souhaite! Certes tu as éliminé des ennemis de Konoha, mais ce n'était pas comme si tu l'avais fait intentionnellement"

Naruto souffla, comprenant bien les manœuvres du vieux conseiller et dirigeant du clan Shimura.

"Deux de ses hommes t'espionnent actuellement. Ils sont là pour t'évaluer et faire un rapport sur toi en mission."

Le blond se figea. Le talent de senseur du locataire logeant dans son corps était vraiment impressionnant. Cette capacité à détecter les gens était vraiment très impressionnante pour le garçon.

Prêt à regarder autour de lui, Kurama prit immédiatement possession de son corps, le forçant à rester figer, laissant ainsi Naruto de côté.

"Tu ne dois en aucun cas montrer à ces hommes qu'on est au courant de leur surveillance "

Naruto souffla une nouvelle fois, n'appréciant pas trop que son colocataire prenne le contrôle de son corps.

"Merci Kurama "

Dans un nuage de feuilles, le garçon disparut de son emplacement. La mission débutait pour lui. Les deux hommes espionnant Naruto le suivirent immédiatement dans ses mouvements, pas troublés un instant par sa disparition. La mission individuelle de Naruto en tant que membre de la racine allait devenir son véritable test...

Egao allait être testé pour voir quel genre de ninjas il était !

La racine ne pouvait se permettre de garder des shinobis n'ayant pas le cran nécessaire pour Konoha !

En quelques heures, Naruto arriva dans le sud de Konoha, l'un des points cible de sa mission. En effet, c'était à cet endroit qu'il devait se rendre pour avoir la capacité de prendre un bateau pour le pays de la Mer. Tous les shinobis s'avaient qu'il y avait de nombreux ports au sud du pays du feu, rendant le voyage en mer de moins en moins compliqué pour ces derniers.

Ainsi, trouver un navire n'était plus une difficulté pour l'armée de Konoha.

Le sud du pays du feu était l'un des endroits le moins exposé aux pays voisins. De part ce fait, il y avait bien moins de ninjas de Konoha en patrouille dans les environs. Si le pays du feu devait avoir des lieux plus dangereux que d'autres, les parties sud du pays étaient ces endroits!

Pourtant, même si on pouvait les considérer comme plus dangereuses, ce n'était pas non plus des zones de non droit...

En effet, les riches habitants de ces côtes sud, des marchands en grande partie, avaient leur propre milice dans le cas où les ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas là pour assurer la sécurité des côtes. Et puis, les habitants moins fortunés de cette région continuaient de rester sous la forme de communauté pour pouvoir se défendre en cas de soucis.

Et pour finir, il y avait aussi quelques groupes de bandits parcourant ces régions moins sécurisés. Naruto connaissait ces informations grâce à son statut de Chuunins. Durant la dernière année, il avait vu de nombreux chuunins revenant des côtes sud.

Peu ou pas blessés, ils avaient surtout été surpris par cette zone moins sécurisée dans le sud du plus grand pays oriental du continent;

Les frontières nord et ouest du pays étaient bien plus importantes pour Konoha, rendant la présence de ninjas bien plus conséquente dans cette zone.  
Pour Naruto, il voyait une certaine logique dans cette dispersion des forces du village même si ce n'était pas équitable pour tous les habitants du pays du feu.

Durant ses premières heures de voyage, Naruto avait décidé de s'habiller avec ses habits de la racine. Un masque sans le signe de Konoha était sur son visage alors qu'il portait ces habits anbus de couleur noir.

Il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que son visage soit vu dans une zone où il ne devait pas être.  
Même si la zone était moins surveillée, il était tout à fait possible de rencontrer des ninjas du village.

Un ninja lambda du village ne viendrait pas embêter un membre masqué de son village. La hiérarchie était importante pour tout shinobi.

"Nous allons arriver au port de Tantama! Ce dernier est l'un des grands ports de Konoha! Nous pourrons trouver rapidement un bateau pouvant nous emmener jusqu'au pays de la mer..."

Kurama avait passé son temps à donner des conseils à Naruto et à lui indiquer l'avancé de ses poursuivants, rendant la mission bien plus confortable et surtout moins stressante pour le garçon. Les deux membres de la racine étaient restés à une distance presqu'identique de Naruto depuis le début de la mission. Aux yeux de Naruto et de Kurama, ils ne pouvaient nier que c'était une brillante technique de traque.

Ainsi, même si Naruto repérait une quelconque trace de leur présence grâce à ses talents de ninja sensoriel, il pouvait voir que cette présence ne le menaçait pas vu qu'elle ne se rapprochait pas ou peu de lui. Cette neutralité changeait tout pour un ninja!

Sortant de l'une des nombreuses forêts de Konoha, Naruto arriva rapidement au port de Tantama. Plus grande que Konoha, cette ville portuaire était présente au bord de la mer et remplissait l'ensemble d'une crique magnifique. Au loin, on pouvait voir d'innombrables bateaux allant de la barque jusqu'à l'immense navire commerciale, indiquant à Naruto que Kurama avait une nouvelle fois raison.  
L'expérience de ce dernier et les connaissances démographiques et géographiques de ce dernier, prouvaient bel et bien qu'il avait dirigé ses ninjas à travers tout le pays.

Les premières maisons apparurent rapidement aux yeux de Naruto. Plusieurs passants se reculèrent à son passage. Son masque, pas plus effrayant que d'autres, montrait tout de même qu'il était considéré comme l'élite de Konoha.

Même s'il n'était que Chuunin, son masque prouvait le contraire pour les personnes face à lui. Les enfants le montraient du doigt. Leurs parents les faisaient rapidement rentrer à la maison. D'autres, atteignant la vingtaine d'années, restaient figés, espérant ne pas être la cible de ce ninja masqué.

Naruto, malgré son mètre soixante, avait l'apparence adéquate pour apeurer les gens. Ces masques n'étaient pas là pour décorer. Ils étaient la première protection des ninjas d'élites...  
Pour des civils, les ninjas masqués étaient dangereux et effrayant, pourtant, tous les anbus n'étaient pas des ninjas de très hauts niveaux. En général, les villages ninjas recrutaient ces ninjas pour leur capacité shinobis mais aussi pour certaines spécialités qu'ils pouvaient détenir. Il était tout à fait possible qu'un ninja soit recruté dans les forces spéciales alors qu'il était genin si l'une de ses capacités pouvait servir leurs forces.

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Ces ninjas masqués étaient tout de même l'élite d'un village.

Marchant lentement, Naruto observait l'endroit, curieux de voir un village qui n'était pas militaire. Cela lui changeait énormément des belles rues de Konoha. Ici, tout semblait plus urbain et mal entretenu. Les moyens financiers d'un port n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'un village militaire après tout.

Silencieux, il se laissa guider jusqu'au port grâce aux mats de bateaux qu'il voyait au loin...

Le regard des gens ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Encore heureux qu'il n'était pas armé et se devait de ne pas effrayer ou blesser les civils du pays qu'il protégeait.

-Tu te promènes seul, ninja... Cria une voix à quelques mètres de lui, attirant son regard.

Naruto s'arrêta de marcher, interpeler par ces quelques mots. Tout autour de lui, sortant des rues et apparaissant sur le toit des bâtiments, des dizaines d'hommes armés d'épées venaient d'arriver. Naruto était clairement en sous-nombre face à ce nombre d'individus.

Ici, le ratio et de un pour plus de vingt adversaires.

Le jeune chuunin comprenait maintenant les dires de ces ninjas qui étaient revenus du sud du pays. Le danger était partout...

Des bandits assez entreprenants pouvaient essayer d'attaquer des ninjas s'ils voyaient qu'ils avaient une chance de gagner.

Les hommes, menaçant Naruto, commençaient à l'entourer, sûrs d'eux. Au loin, les deux membres de la racine espionnant Naruto, regardait la scène, curieux de voir la réaction de leur jeune coéquipier.

Dans le pire des cas, ils avaient l'obligation d'intervenir pour aider le jeune Egao, mais ils pouvaient toujours l'observer...Ce genre de spectacle était aussi amusant qu'instructif pour eux. Si leur compagnon de la racine agissait de manière contraire à la racine, ils se devaient de noter cette information.

Et puis, si Danzo-sama lui-même l'avait jugé apte à rentrer dans la racine, c'était donc qu'il valait le coup!

-Vous voulez vraiment vous battre avec moi? Interrogea subitement Naruto.

De nombreux membres de ce groupe de bandit acquiescèrent, motivé par l'appât du gain. Ces ninjas portaient généralement de nombreuses armes et ces masques imprégnés de chakra pouvaient se vendre à bons prix lorsque l'on connaissait les bons chasseurs!

-Vous connaissez ces histoires sur les ninjas portant des masques, n'est ce pas? Continua Naruto, tentant de se montrer plus assuré qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Si quelques membres acquiescèrent, d'autres se regardèrent mutuellement à la recherche d'une réponse. Naruto, derrière son masque eut un sourire en voyant un début d'interrogation chez ses adversaires. La parole était une des armes les plus puissantes d'un ninja...

-L'élite des villages ninjas... Des Shinobis de rangs supérieurs pouvant accomplir des missions visant à raser des villages, des groupes de bandits ou bien même à assassiner n'importe quelle personne pouvant être un danger pour leur patrie!

Plusieurs personnes déglutirent aux paroles de Naruto. Le chef des bandits ne sembla pas vraiment gêner par ce qu'il entendait. Ils connaissaient ces rumeurs... Après tout, les ninjas étaient les plus grands raconteurs de mensonges du continent, non?  
C'était leur métier d'être dans l'ombre et de manipuler la plèbe.

On ne pouvait pas croire ces rumeurs de ninjas aussi puissants que des demi-dieux! Naruto se tourna vers le leader du groupe. Il semblait être l'un des derniers combattants motivés pour abattre un ninja masqué...

-Toi, te sens-tu capable de m'affronter?

Le leader acquiesça lentement, sûr de lui. Il pointa son épée vers Naruto. Il se figea instantanément. Face à lui, cet homme masqué n'était plus là. En un quart de secondes, ce ninja avait disparut, utilisant un Shunshin.

-Si tu n'arrives pas à me suivre, comment veux-tu pouvoir me tuer?

Plusieurs personnes dont ce fameux chef sursautèrent en voyant Naruto à quelques mètres derrière eux. Le ninja de Konoha grimaçait sous son masque. Il avait légèrement raté son déplacement, se retrouvant quelques mètres trop loin de ces hommes. Cependant, ici, cela allait suffire normalement!

-Puissance, vitesse, stratégie de combat! Ce ne sont qu'une partie des qualités des ninjas aux masques ! Si je le souhaitais, j'aurais pu vous tuer il y a déjà de nombreuses secondes! Mais je ne peux qu'agir qu'en état de légitime défense face à des civiles du pays du feu sans ordre d'un de mes supérieurs...

Des frissons traversèrent les rangs. Plusieurs hommes partirent en courant, fuyant ce démon masqué. Comment avait-il pu disparaitre aussi rapidement? Naruto, derrière son masque, jubilait. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'apeurer ces bandits sans foi ni loi? Le visage caché, il pouvait agir bien plus facilement et sans se faire démasqué par ses expressions faciales...

De nombreux membres du groupe de bandits levèrent les mains au ciel, lâchant leurs armes au passage. Ils ne tardèrent pas à partir alors que Naruto s'avançait vers le chef du groupe de combattants.

-Je vous laisse vivre aujourd'hui... Mes confrères ne seront peut-être pas aussi gentils que moi lorsque vous les croiserez! Laissez vos armes ici, et déguerpissez!

La phrase fut à peine finie que les bandits partaient en courant. Des applaudissements se firent entendre tout autour de la scène. Ouvrant les fenêtres, de nombreux habitants du village applaudissaient, heureux que ces bandits puissent être repoussés.

Même si c'était temporaire, c'était une victoire pour les habitants du port!

Naruto ne profita pas de leurs remerciements. La mission passait en priorité surtout qu'elle était pour le compte de Danzo et de la racine. Même si c'était un test, cette mission était tout de même pour la racine et pouvait être lié à une menace envers Konoha si elle se soldait par un échec.

Le port était aussi agité que l'on pouvait l'imaginer. Ce dernier était le moteur principal de la ville. L'arrivée de Naruto, ninja masqué, attira rapidement l'attention sur lui. Une nouvelle fois, les gens s'écartaient sur son passage devant la crainte qu'il inspirait.

Même si les ninjas étaient reconnus comme étant des combattants héroïques servant le pays du feu, ces derniers étaient tout de même un danger non négligeable lorsque l'on ne les connaissait pas, surtout si ces derniers cachaient leur visage.  
Il existait tellement de rumeurs sur les ninjas. Et dans ce genre de cas, les gens avaient toujours tendance à tenir pour vrai ce qu'ils souhaitaient être la vérité ou ce qu'ils redoutaient être la vérité.

C'était une des premières leçons que Jiraiya avait transmise à Kurama qui l'avait ensuite appris à Naruto.

Les deux ninjas de la racine regardaient leur coéquipier, surpris. Ce dernier ne cherchait pas du tout à se cacher ou bien à être discret. Il avançait à travers la foule tel un conquérant avançant dans un pays conquit.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi?

Les ninjas faisaient toujours leur maximum pour se camoufler et rester discret. Ce garçon semblait faire totalement l'opposé des principes de la racine. Etait-ce une tactique de sa part pour justement montrer sa présence dans ce lieu?

Ils s'interrogeaient vraiment sur la manœuvre de cet Egao...  
Que souhaitait-il faire en agissant ainsi?

Naruto s'arrêta au niveau des différents embarcadères. Lentement, il s'approcha d'un marin. En voyant un ninja masqué, l'homme de la mer fit un bond avant de se protéger le visage par réflexe.

-Ne me tuez pas! S'exclama l'homme, étonnant ainsi Naruto.

Le jeune chuunin fit son maximum pour ne pas réagir à cette action de peur. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de derrière son masque.

-Rien ne vous arrivera... Souffla Naruto alors que le marin avait reculé de quelques pas, pas rassuré de faire face à un ninja.

L'homme de la mer fixait Naruto alors qu'autour d'eux, d'autres marins venaient de s'approcher, prêts à aider leur ami si besoin est.

-Je cherche un bateau pour le pays des mers et si possible pour l'île de Jiro! J'ai de l'argent pour payer le trajet!

Le marin resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, regardant les autres marins qui étaient prêts à agir pour l'aider. Naruto, avec son mètre soixante, ne semblait pas faire le poids face à tous ces marins qui faisaient deux voire trois têtes de plus que lui...

La voix de Naruto n'avait rien à avoir avec celle d'un adulte, calmant presqu'immédiatement ces marins. Que pouvait faire un enfant face à une dizaine de marins?

-Nous partons dans deux heures! Le bateau partira que tu sois là ou pas... Déclara finalement le marin, reprenant légèrement confiance en lui.

Naruto acquiesça lentement. Le marin grimpa immédiatement dans son bateau, pas plus rassuré que ça. Autour de lui, les autres navigateurs qui avaient regardé la scène reprirent leur travail, suspicieux.

Naruto regarda autour de lui. Il avait deux heures devant lui. D'un bond, il grimpa sur une caisse se trouvant à quelques mètres de l'embarcation. Il s'installa en tailleur avant de commencer deux heures de méditation.  
La patience était importante pour un ninja.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle pour Naruto. Tout autour de lui, les passants le regardaient, surpris. Que faisait un ninja ici et seul? Naruto était devenu l'une des attractions du port malgré lui!

A quelques mètres de lui, et observant la scène, les deux shinobis de la racine espionnant Naruto, étaient surpris.

Ce garçon ne semblait pas rentrer dans les standards de la racine. Il n'était pas discret et semblait mettre en avant ses émotions. En effet, il avait agit d'une manière inédite face à ses bandits.

De nombreux membres de la racine auraient tués ces hommes pour la simple menace qu'ils représentaient pour le village de Konoha.

Ici, ce jeune Egao leur avait donné une leçon sans pourtant les battre. Il avait utilisé les plus grandes rumeurs des ninjas pour abattre l'esprit de ces hommes.

En un instant, malgré l'unicité du garçon, il avait intéressé ces deux ninjas. Ils comprenaient de plus en plus ce que Danzo-sama pouvait aimer à travers ce ninja.  
Il était une racine bien capricieuse.

Le soleil se levait à peine. Naruto, accroupis sur la branche d'un arbre, regardait autour de lui. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il était sur l'île Jiro. En dehors de quelques villages, il n'y avait rien de véritablement intéressant sur l'île pour un ninja.

Actuellement, Naruto n'avait tout simplement rien trouvé d'attirant ou même d'intrigant pour sa missions...

Il n'y avait pas de ninjas, pas de pièges, pas de camps ni même de bandits sur ce bout de terre. Cette île était tout simplement vide de populations combattantes.

Ici, contrairement à son départ du pays du feu, Naruto avait préféré la discrétion pour entrer sur l'île. Maintenant, le garçon était potentiellement en territoire ennemi et ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire repérer s'il ne connaissait pas la menace face à lui...

Seul sur l'arbre, le garçon soupira.

La mission n'était pas aussi attrayante qu'elle l'avait laissée entendre. Lentement, il enleva son masque faisant disparaitre sa tenue noire des membres de la racine. Maintenant, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un simple adolescent n'ayant pas plus de quinze ans.

Rangeant tout signe d'arme ou bien de ninjas, Naruto se dirigea vers le village. Même s'il ne trouvait rien, il allait tout de même en profiter pour se prendre une chambre et dormir au chaud.

Etre un membre de la racine n'empêchait pas d'être un humain.

Même si le pays des mers était au sud du continent, ils étaient tout de même en période hivernale. Habillé en civil, le jeune chuunin s'avança vers le village le plus important de l'île.

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, étonnant Naruto. Depuis quand une île abandonnée par Orochimaru et connu pour sa non-présence de combattants avait des explosions? Naruto remit immédiatement son masque et s'élança en quelques bonds vers l'origine de l'explosion.

Enfin, il allait y avoir de l'action !

En quelques minutes, il arriva à destination. Grimpant sur une branche d'arbre, il resta à l'ombre des branches, observant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voyait. L'écharpe noire qu'il portait autour du coup grandit immédiatement avant de prendre la forme d'une cape le camouflant entièrement dans l'ombre de l'immense branche.

Cette dernière semblait avoir lu les pensées de Naruto, le cachant des sens ennemis.  
Ce vêtement était vraiment fabuleux pour le ninja qu'il était.  
Face à lui, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, Naruto voyait un groupe de ninjas qui entourait un unique homme portant de longs cheveux noirs, ne semblant pas inconnu aux yeux du garçon.

Quel était la surprise pour Naruto de retrouver le premier véritable ennemi qu'il avait pu voir?

Orochimaru, seul, était entouré d'une quarantaine d'hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents. Le Sannin était plutôt présent pour une personne sensée avoir quitté les lieues... Cela changeait beaucoup la mission de Naruto.

Souriant et gardant son air supérieur, l'ancien sannin regardait ses proies, parce que ses adversaires n'étaient que des animaux sans défenses face à lui.

A vue d'œil, ces derniers n'étaient qu'un groupe de chuunins sans bandeau frontal, rendant impossible de les reconnaitre.

-Vous osez vous attaquer à moi, pauvre fou? Souffla la voix morbide du leader d'Oto, rapidement suivi par le sinistre rire du serpent.

Pas inquiété le moins du monde, l'homme du son regardait ses adversaires, amusé. Il gardait encore ce sourire totalement effrayant qui le faisait tant ressembler à un prédateur. Naruto frissonna en voyant la face du Sannin.  
Et dire qu'il avait eu le cran, ou plutôt Kurama avait eu le cran, de faire face à cet homme durant l'examen chuunin...

-La Bratva n'a-t-elle aucune limite ou bien se croit-elle si puissante pour m'affronter chez moi?

Le sourire d'Orochimaru devint encore plus grand. Tout se figea instantanément... Les hommes affrontant Orochimaru reculèrent d'un pas, effrayé par l'aura que l'ancien Sannin venait de déployer. Ce dernier était l'un des ninjas dont l'aura était celle d'un pur prédateur qui pouvait vous tuer s'il le souhaitait...

L'homme serpent s'élança immédiatement dans les rangs ennemis. La folie meurtrière de l'homme d'Oto frappa de plein fouet ses adversaires. Le liquide écarlate appartenant à ces hommes s'envola dans les airs, recouvrant immédiatement les survivants, faisant accroitre la peur de ces derniers et rendant la scène affreuse pour un simple spectateur.

Tout ne dura que quelques secondes alors tous les hommes de la Bratva tombaient au sol, morts, déchiquetés par l'attaque adverse.

Le rire sinistre d'Orochimaru résonna dans la clairière. Naruto frissonna malgré lui. Le rapport sur cette base d'Oto n'était pas complètement vrai. Il semblerait qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas abandonné cette île...

Et surtout, il semblait être en grande forme...

-Sortez de là, vulgaires insectes !

Naruto grimaça, pensant immédiatement s'être fait repérer par l'homme du son. A sa grande surprise, deux hommes sortirent des fourrés. Au premier regard, ils semblaient être bien plus impressionnants que les quelques soldats qu'Orochimaru avait affrontés quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Deux capitaines de la Bratva, rien que ça... S'exclama Orochimaru, semblant être de plus en plus excité par le combat qui se déroulait face à lui.

Les deux hommes se mirent immédiatement en position de combat, prêts à affronter le légendaire Sannin de Konoha. Naruto fixait la scène. Ces derniers étaient des capitaines de la Bratva?

Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient d'un niveau similaire à celui de Mangetsu Houzuki? Naruto grimaça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'intervenir ici. Il allait se faire tuer !

-C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas mourir, Orochimaru ! Tu es l'un de ces hommes qui fait en sorte que cette dictature des villages se poursuit ! Grogna l'un des capitaines, semblant prendre confiance en lui.

Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Ses cibles étaient de choix. Le premier membre de la Bratva s'élança immédiatement vers Orochimaru, un kunai en main. Derrière lui, son coéquipier commença une série de signe, prêt à utiliser le ninjutsu.

Orochimaru eut un sourire alors qu'il tenta de repousser d'un simple coup de pied l'homme de la bratva qui l'attaquait au corps à corps.  
Il fut arrêté dans son geste alors que son pied venait d'être arrêté par l'homme qu'il avait voulu frapper.

-Un spécialiste de la vitesse? Sérieusement? C'est ce genre de gars que vous envoyez pour m'éliminer?

Le second capitaine de la Bratva arriva immédiatement en sautant par dessus son coéquipier, peu enclin à écouter les jérémiades d'Orochimaru. Ils avaient été prévenus. Le sannin adorait parler et déconcentrer ses adversaires dans les combats.

-Katon ! Boule de feu suprême !

Un véritable torrent de flamme frôla le spécialiste de la vitesse, frappant de plein fouet Orochimaru. Les deux combattants de la Bratva semblaient se connaitre sur le bout des doigts pour les combats.  
Le Serpent fut repoussé au sol par l'attaque de feu alors que certains de ses cheveux brulaient.

Le Sannin se releva lentement, surpris par cette leçon de combat qu'il venait de recevoir. Ces deux hommes de la Bratva n'étaient pas aussi débutants qu'il le pensait... Ils combattaient ensemble avec harmonie ce qui était gênant pour lui !

Une partie de son visage semblait avoir brulé, laissant ainsi une marque lisse sur sa joue gauche.

Une douloureuse grimace traversa le visage d'Orochimaru. Il pencha son cou vers la droite, le craquant dans le même geste. La langue du déserteur toucha la brûlure qu'il avait sur la joue, amusé par cette douleur qu'il ressentait.  
Une légère odeur de cramer remontait à ses narines.

Cela devenait intéressant, vraiment intéressant...

A moins que...

Il haussa subitement un sourcil.

-Vous ne venez qu'à deux en même temps? Interrogea Orochimaru, moqueur.

Il regarda autour de lui alors que les deux ninjas de la Bratva, en position de combats, froncèrent les sourcils.

-Vous pouvez dire à vos coéquipiers de sortir des bois! Peut-être que vous aurez la chance de me tuer, cette fois-ci, non? Vous savez peut-être combattre ensemble mais vous me sous-estimez grandement !

Les deux capitaines de la Bratva se figèrent, regardant autour d'eux, un air de panique sur le visage. Orochimaru plissa les yeux en voyant cet affolement dans les yeux de ces hommes. Ainsi, ce n'était pas des membres de la Bratva qu'il ressentait?  
C'était encore plus amusant !

Orochimaru regarda tout autour de lui.

-Sortez! Cria immédiatement l'homme d'Oto, réjoui par la situation.

Son changement de comportement étonna tout le monde alors qu'il semblait se réjouir de commencer un combat. C'était comme s'il avait hâte de commencer le combat. Naruto se leva rapidement, prêt à se lancer à son tour dans le combat. Même s'il se savait moins puissant que les trois combattants, il n'était pas un lâche...

"Stop!"

La voix de Kurama venait de stopper Naruto dans son mouvement. A sa grande surprise, deux autres hommes sortirent des fourrées. Ces derniers, l'apparence tranquilles et la démarche nonchalante, avançaient vers Orochimaru. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment être inquiétés par la menace du serpent.

La colère sur le visage d'Orochimaru se dissipa immédiatement alors qu'un sourire traversait son visage.

-La racine... Souffla le Sannin, encore plus réjouit!

C'était comme si le vieil homme revoyait de vieux amis!

Il semblait être aux anges face à ces deux hommes de Konoha. Le vieux ninja déserteur de Konoha se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Il reconnaissait bien là Danzo. Ce dernier était vraiment au courant de tout! Il ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par Konoha et son service de renseignements. Jiraiya avait un niveau supérieur, mais la racine n'avait pas à rougir !

Orochimaru ne se doutait pas un instant que la présence de ces deux anbus était fortuite. Ces derniers n'étaient là que pour surveiller Naruto, leur jeune recrue. Ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour cette rencontre entre la Bratva et lui. Mais cela tombait bien!

Les deux membres de la racine, masqués, étaient tous les deux prêts au combat. Comme la plupart des ninjas du continent, ils n'étaient pas au niveau d'Orochimaru. Cependant, en duo, les deux ninjas étaient bien plus impressionnants que seuls!

Leur travail d'équipe était l'une des qualités qui leur avait permis d'entrer dans la racine. Danzo se trompait rarement dans ses ninas!

-Je ne suis même pas étonné! Konoha est toujours là dans les mauvais moments, comme dans les meilleurs!

Naruto, silencieux, venait de bouger pour se mettre à l'abri dans l'ombre d'un fourré. Il semblerait que cette cape, tant qu'on était dans l'ombre, camouflait entièrement la personne. Personne n'avait pu le voir ou même le ressentir...

Cet artefact était vraiment génial !

Le sourire d'Orochimaru disparut subitement alors qu'il venait de ressentir une nouvelle présence dans les arbres se trouvant autour de lui. Durant un instant, il avait ressenti la présence d'une autre personne. Etait-il de la Bratva ou bien de la racine?

Cette fois-ci, Il grimaça...

Une personne capable de ne pas se faire repérer par la racine, la Bratva et lui-même ne devait pas être n'importe qui. Déjà qu'avec quatre adversaires de ce niveau, cela devenait difficile sans l'aide de ses sous-fifres, s'il y avait une cinquième personne qui avait un niveau suffisant pour se camoufler avec tant de perfection...  
Il y avait bien trop de monde pour une simple escarmouche...

Il regarda rapidement les deux duos. Ces derniers se regardaient en chien de faïence! Un sourire carnassier traversa le visage de l'ex-Sannin. Il avait la solution parfaite !

L'Otokage ne put s'empêcher de rire...

-Qui de l'organisation de l'ombre de Konoha et d'une organisation de l'ombre du continent Shinobi va gagner ce combat? Ah ah ! De toute façon, le sang va couler !

A la surprise de tous les ninjas, Orochimaru fit quelques signes avant de disparaitre dans un tas de boues. Il fuyait le combat, laissant ainsi les deux groupes, seuls face à face...C'était sa réussite !

C'était tellement intelligent de sa part. Pourquoi devait-il affronter ses deux ennemis alors qu'ils pouvaient s'entretuer pour lui?

Les deux membres de la racine se regardèrent un instant, avant d'acquiescer, conscient de la situation et de leur échec. Que ce soit Orochimaru ou bien la Bratva, ces hommes étaient des menaces pour Konoha. Pas surpris le moins du monde par la lâcheté d'Orochimaru, ils s'élancèrent immédiatement vers les deux hommes de la Bratva.  
Il y avait déjà eu trop de discussions...

Les membres de la mafia de l'ombre, eux, semblaient être tout de même désappointés par la fuite d'Orochimaru. Ils venaient de sacrifier des sous-fifres pour attirer Orochimaru et maintenant ils devaient affronter de simples ninjas de Konoha?

Le niveau diminuait forcément!

L'attaque surprise des deux ninjas masqués de la feuille les étonnèrent.

-Nimpo ! Kage Nui !

Des ombres s'élancèrent immédiatement vers les deux hommes de la Bratva, créé par l'un de ces hommes masqués. Ils grimacèrent en reconnaissant l'une des arcanes secrets du village la feuille. Le combat venait de débuter et pourtant les hommes de la Bratva le sentaient déjà mal.

S'ils affrontaient des membres des clans de Konoha, cela rendait le combat bien plus difficile... Ces derniers étaient reconnus dans le monde entier par leur technique !

Naruto haussa un sourcil, surpris. A l'instant, il se demandait comment Danzo avait réussi à convaincre des membres de puissants clans de rejoindre son organisation...

Le vieil homme était vraiment un maitre manipulateur.  
Il cligna des yeux avant de se frapper le front.  
Lui-même était le fils d'un Hokage et dernier descendant d'un clan, et s'était engagé dans la racine de son plein gré.  
On ne pouvait pas discuter des ambitions des gens et de leur volonté de protéger Konoha !

-Katon ! Technique de la balsamine !

Le second ninja de Konoha lança la basique technique de flamme. Cette dernière se dirigea immédiatement vers les deux hommes de la Bratva. Naruto observait le combat, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux membres de la Racine utilisaient des techniques si différentes et surtout si opposées.

Chez les capitaines de la Bratva, ils se posaient la même question. Ces deux hommes étaient-ils idiots? Les flammes diminuaient considérablement la portée des ombres...

Ces deux attaques n'allaient pas ensemble !  
C'était vraiment une mésentente qui pouvait provoquer la mort d'un ninja. Les erreurs pardonnaient rarement !

-Suiton! Le Mur d'eau!

L'un des membres de la Bratva créa un simple mur d'eau pour arrêter les Balsamines, blasé par l'attaque adverse. Ce combat n'allait pas être long. L'homme spécialisé dans la vitesse en profita pour s'écarter immédiatement du groupe et pour ensuite s'élancer vers les deux combattants masqués. Ce n'était pas ces quelques boules de feu et cette pauvre ombre qui allaient l'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à eux.

La différence de puissance était bien trop importante pour être une menace. C'était donc ça la fameuse racine de Konoha ?  
Encore une rumeur de plus…  
L'homme de la Bratva était un ninja qui s'était entrainé à utiliser la vitesse pour finir les combats rapidement! Il allait agir de cette manière une fois encore!

Les boules de feu frappèrent immédiatement le mur d'eau, provoquant l'apparition de quelques nuages de vapeurs. Si les flammes s'éteignirent en passant le mur, les shurikens qui étaient camouflés par les flammes ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ralentissant à peine face au mur d'eau. La première étoile de fer pris par surprise l'homme de la Bratva, le frappant dans l'épaule. Il recula immédiatement d'un bond alors que les autres projectiles passaient à ses côtés, retombant au sol ou se plantant dans les troncs d'arbres derrière lui...  
Recouverts de chakra, ils avaient perforé son mur d'eau avec facilité ! Ce n'était pas une attaque si simple finalement.  
Le ninja basé sur la vitesse frappa d'un coup sec dans le corps du ninja utilisant les ombres. Ce dernier n'avait rien pu faire face à la célérité de son adversaire.

-Nimpo ! Kage Kubishibari no jutsu !

L'attaquant se figea alors que le membre de la racine qui venait de faire un Kage Nui disparaissait immédiatement dans l'ombre de son coéquipier de Konoha, se détruisant.

Un clone d'ombre fait à partir de celle de l'utilisateur de Katon leur avait permis de s'occuper rapidement d'un membre de la Bratva. En effet, dissimuler dans l'un des Shuriken lancé précédemment, le membre de la racine était maintenant à quelques pas derrière l'utilisateur de Ninjutsu de la mafia.

L'ombre arriva rapidement sur l'homme de la Bratva qui était resté en arrière, le bloquant dans ses mouvements. L'attaque du Nara grimpa rapidement le long du corps de l'homme avant de lui entourer le cou, prête à l'étrangler!

La cible des deux membres de la racine passa immédiatement ses mains sur son cou alors qu'il se faisait littéralement étouffer par l'ombre du Nara.

Naruto était impressionné. Cette simple technique venait de briser la défense d'un ninja du niveau d'un jounin. L'attaque des Shuriken de feu avait permis d'avancer rapidement dans le camp adversaire...

Dans les pensées de Naruto, Kurama eut un léger sourire.

"Se camoufler dans un Shuriken m'a permis de surprendre un des sept épéistes de Kiri, Momochi Zabuza..."

Naruto n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire de la part de l'esprit qui habitait son corps. Il avait hâte de la découvrir lorsque tout serait fini...

Le dernier membre de la Bratva arriva en quelques instants au niveau du second membre de la racine, prêt à se venger. Lui et son coéquipier s'étaient faits dupé par ces ninjas masqués avec une très grande facilité. Ils avaient clairement sous-estimés ces ninjas de la racine qui eux, au contraire avait gardé leur sang-froid.

Cependant, là, il se savait être plus rapide que le ninja de Konoha et allait en profiter pour en finir avec ce combat. Son poing arriva à une vitesse folle, visant le visage du ninja de la racine qui était resté en arrière après son attaque Katon.

L'attaque du membre de la Bratva frôla finalement de quelques millimètres le visage du membre de la racine qui avait réussi à l'esquiver supposément grâce à ses réflexes. Ce dernier attrapa rapidement le bras du renégat avant de le tordre violemment. Un grincement se fit immédiatement entendre alors qu'on entendait un craquement terrible. Le bras de l'homme très rapide se brisa immédiatement suite à la contre-attaque du ninja de Konoha.

Dans un cri de douleur, il retomba au sol. Le ninja de la racine attrapa immédiatement un kunai dans sa sacoche et l'enfonça dans la nuque de l'homme sans même réfléchir. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol, mort sur le coup...  
Il n'avait pas eu la moindre hésitation.

Le Nara termina immédiatement sa technique d'ombre. Le second ninja de la Bratva tomba au sol, étouffé, mort par manque d'oxygène. Les deux membres de la racine venaient d'éliminer leurs adversaires avec une telle facilité...  
Ils n'avaient pas la moindre pitié pour des adversaires dangereux pour Konoha !

Naruto n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait pu voir !

Ces hommes étaient vraiment puissants et démontraient une telle précision dans leur geste... Ils avaient été sous-estimés par leurs adversaires et au final, on voyait le résultat.

-C'est donc ça la puissance de la Bratva? Souffla le ninja de la racine qui avait utilisé la technique de feu, la voix assuré.

Il allait reprendre la parole mais se figea immédiatement avant de se baisser par réflexe. Un sabre lui coupa quelques cheveux tout en lui coupant un bout de son masque.

Encore une fois, il avait fait preuve de réflexes surprenants.

Dans une roulade, l'homme de la racine rejoignit immédiatement le Nara. Côte à côte, ils se mirent en position de combat, prêt à affronter le nouvel arrivant. Dans la position où ils se trouvaient, ils ne laissaient que peu d'ouverture, montrant une nouvelle fois qu'ils étaient habitués à se battre ensemble.

-Non! Ces deux là n'étaient que de simples lieutenants, promis à un brillant avenir de Capitaine s'ils réussissaient cette mission! Je serais votre adversaire, moi, un vrai Capitaine de la légendaire Bratva ! !

Face à eux, un homme d'une trentaine d'années était là. Torse nu et ne portant qu'un simple pantalon noir, l'homme était finement musclé. Souriant, il fixa les deux ninjas de la racine. De longs cheveux tombaient dans son dos.

-Un Nara et un Uchiwa! C'est une équipe inédite! Konoha a vraiment de bons éléments...

L'homme suintait la puissance. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de chakra bleuté. Face à lui, les deux membres de la racine se mirent en position de combat. D'un même mouvement, ils lancèrent une attaque Katon et une attaque Suiton!  
Les deux membres de la Racine étaient sur le qui-vive. Malgré son masque, l'Uchiwa s'était fait découvrir. Etait-ce ses esquives qui l'avaient trahie ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil. C'était rare de voir un Nara utiliser une affinité. Habituellement, ils étaient juste assez courageux pour utiliser les techniques de leur clan. Apprendre d'autres techniques était bien trop galère pour les membres de leur clan...

Une rafale de vents traversa le terrain de combat, repoussant avec facilité les deux attaques adverses, les brisants totalement sur son passage.

-Pathétique ! Vous ne pouvez rien face à moi! Vos minables tactiques et votre Ninjutsu ne vous serviront à rien du tout si vous n'arrivez pas à traverser mon vent!

L'Uchiwa recula d'un pas, remarquant ses bras. Sur ces derniers, de nombreuses coupures étaient maintenant présentes. Depuis quand étaient-ils blessés? Même avec ses yeux, il n'avait rien vu venir.  
Le vent de cet homme était dangereux.

Le Nara regarda aussi son torse. Pour lui, c'était exactement la même chose. De fines coupures étaient présentes sur tout son corps. Elles n'étaient pas profondes mais permettaient tout de même au sang de couler et pouvait les gêner si le combat durait.

-Vous savez que vous avez provoqué la fuite de ce lâche d'Orochimaru ?

Il s'avança d'un pas. Son visage montrait clairement un énervement devant la situation.

-Connaissez-vous la difficulté pour traquer cet homme? Cela fait des semaines que je le poursuis et aujourd'hui vous l'aider à s'enfuir! Même si vous êtes de Konoha, je ne vais pas hésiter à vous tuer!

Une nouvelle vague de vent s'élança vers les deux membres de la racine alors que les paroles de l'homme trottaient dans les pensées de tous les ninjas présents. Une terrible boule de feu s'élança de la bouche de l'Uchiwa. Elle put difficilement contenir l'attaque adverse. Tout autour d'eux, de nombreux arbres furent coupés par l'attaque ou bien même repoussés sur quelques mètres.  
Naruto, du haut de sa branche, grimaçait devant la puissance d'attaque.

-Shippujin... Un déserteur de Suna! Souffla le jeune Nara, reconnaissant les descriptions de l'homme face à lui.

Les deux membres de la racine reculèrent d'un pas. Face à eux, un déserteur reconnu de Suna venait d'apparaitre. Déserteur de rang A, il avait fait ses preuves dans l'utilisation du vent et se trouvait dans les cibles de la racine. Au sein de l'organisation de l'ombre de Konoha, ils savaient que cet homme était très dangereux.

De nombreuses rumeurs le décrivaient comme l'un des plus grands experts du Futon du continent. Naruto grimaça en entendant cette phrase. Kurama, dans son esprit, venait de réellement s'intéresser à cet homme.

"Shippujin, le dieu de la tempête! L'homme qui défendait Suna de ses opposants en les tuant en créant d'immenses tempêtes de sables..."

Naruto déglutit difficilement, pas rassuré. Un tel adversaire n'était pas de son niveau, loin de là. Il espérait vraiment que ces deux ninjas de la racine avaient des solutions pour faire face à ce genre d'homme.

Le regard de Naruto changea subitement. Kurama venait de reprendre le contrôle du corps de Naruto.

Enfin, un challenge intéressant venait d'apparaitre. Quelqu'un se présentant comme étant l'un des meilleurs utilisateurs du futon était là. Kurama le prenait au mot et allait donc le défier pour lui prouver que le plus grand utilisateur du vent n'était autre que lui, ou plutôt Naruto.

Kurama grimpa immédiatement au sommet d'un arbre. Profitant du camouflage de la cape, il grimpa le plus vite possible.

« Non ! Je veux combattre ! » Souffla Naruto, repoussant l'arrivée de Kurama dans son esprit.  
Durant quelques instants, les deux âmes semblèrent se confronter, tentant de prendre le contrôle du corps de Naruto.  
L'affrontement ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Kurama ne laisse la place, comprenant la situation.  
Il forçait Naruto à prendre sa place au fin fond de l'esprit et rester spectateur. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas forcément ce qui était le plus intéressant.

Au sommet de l'arbre, Naruto observait le combat.

Au milieu de la clairière, les deux membres de la racine subissait les attaques adversaires, tentant de les repousser avec leur ninjutsu.

En fonction de la situation, les deux ninjas n'étaient pas les meilleurs combattants pour affronter cet homme. Le corps à corps était leur point fort alors que leur adversaire était un adversaire que l'on ne pouvait pas affronter au corps à corps si on ne pouvait pas repousser ses attaques!

Les deux membres de la racine, côte à côte, réfléchissaient à grande vitesse pour trouver une solution pour s'en sortir vivant et surtout pour tuer leur adversaire.  
Il était clairement une menace pour le village de Konoha.

Au début, ils n'étaient venus sur cette île uniquement pour surveiller le jeune Egao. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans un combat contre l'un des capitaines de la Bratva...  
Ce genre de concours de circonstances n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils souhaitaient pour cette mission.

Un détail vint à l'esprit du descendant des Nara. Egao semblait avoir disparu de la circulation. S'était-il échappé de la zone ou était-il juste assez camouflé pour ne pas se faire repérer ?

Le garçon était toujours sur une branche d'arbre, à l'ombre du tronc, observant le combat à sens unique.

Au niveau de la zone de combat, le scénario se répétait alors qu'une nouvelle boule de feu tentait de contrer l'attaque de Shippujin. Le ninja du clan des ombres n'avait plus de grandes possibilités dans ce combat. Tout autour d'eux, les arbres étaient découpés, diminuant considérablement la part d'ombre. Malgré son intelligence et sa capacité à créer des plans, il se trouvait en situation difficile.

Le corps de Naruto s'élança immédiatement dans les airs, la cape absente d'autour de lui. L'homme de la Bratva utilisait le vent avec une puissance brute impressionnante et cela avait attiré l'intérêt du jeune garçon de Konoha.

Alors qu'il était en pleine descente, une nouvelle vague de vent s'élança vers les deux hommes de la racine. Naruto put atterrir souplement avant de se mettre entre le capitaine de la Bratva et les deux ninjas masqués.

D'un simple coup de la tranche de son épée, il coupa la déferlante de vent en deux parties. Ces dernières s'échouèrent de chaque côté des ninjas de la racine. Face à cette action, les arbres autour d'eux furent coupés en deux ou bien même dévasté par l'attaque dévastatrice...

-Un utilisateur de vent? S'extasia l'homme de la Bratva, surpris qu'un nouveau combattant venait d'arriver sans qu'il ne le repère.

Ce nouvel arrivant devait être d'un tout autre niveau pour qu'il ne puisse le repérer.

Naruto, lui aussi masqué, fixait l'homme face à lui, quelques secondes après avoir découpé son attaque de vente. L'homme de la Bratva, recouvert d'une aura de chakra Futon, gardait un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Tu dois être meilleur que tes deux coéquipiers puisque personne ne t'a remarqué ! Ricana l'homme de la Bratva, souriant, amusé par la situation qui se déroulait.

Naruto se mit en position de combat, ne cherchant même à entrer dans la conversation. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Les deux hommes de la racine avaient leurs vêtements en piteux état...

L'habituel sourire de Kurama était présent sur son visage, prouvant que le corps de Naruto était contrôlé par l'âme du Hokage.

-Mettez-vous à l'abri! Souffla Naruto, calme alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement devant la présence de son adversaire. Son armure de chakra était vraiment étonnante et il n'avait pas les capacités suffisantes pour tenir longtemps face à son adversaire.

L'homme de la Bratva cria, attirant le regard des trois membres de la racine.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû détourner la tête, gamin! Futon - Le souffle destructeur !

Suite à quelques signes des mains, une terrible bourrasque de vent s'élança de la bouche de l'homme se dirigeant vers le corps de Naruto. Le jeune chuunin de Konoha eut un léger sourire, caché par son masque.

Levant le bras vers l'homme, la technique du capitaine de la Bratva fut tout simplement coupée en deux, une seconde fois.

Le capitaine se figea alors que sa technique venait d'être tout simplement brisée comme si ses attaques venaient d'un débutant.

-Comment? S'étouffa-t-il en voyant la scène, surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

Les deux hommes de la racine étaient tout aussi étonnés. Même une immense boule de feu n'avait pu que repousser l'attaque de vent et ne l'avait pas détruite. Et même en la repoussant, ils avaient reçu de nombreuses coupures.

-Vous saviez que si vous étiez tombé sur Asuma-sensei, vous seriez surement déjà mort... Interrogea Naruto, intrigué par ce potentiel affrontement entre les deux ninjas contrôlant le vent.

Dans sa voix, on ressentait une certaine déception. L'homme de la Bratva fixait son jeune adversaire masqué, surpris. La voix de ce ninja masqué ressemblait à celle d'un adolescent. Un simple enfant avait repoussé son attaque avec une telle facilité...  
Il savait qu'il y avait toujours eux des génies à travers tous les villages, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que ses attaques pouvaient être aussi facilement coupées par un si jeune adversaire.

-Mort? Tu ne sais rien de mon vent, gamin! Peu importe ce que tu feras, tu ne pourras rien face à la véritable puissance du vent !

Naruto eut un léger rire, figeant ainsi tous les autres ninjas se trouvant sur la tête d'un combat.

-Même si vous êtes un utilisateur du vent, vous avez oublié une des règles les plus importantes de cet élément...

L'attention de Shippujin venait d'être attirée.

-En général, ce n'est pas la taille de l'épée qui compte mais son tranchant ! Dans le combat opposant deux utilisateurs du Futon, ce sera presque toujours la lame la plus aiguisée qui gagnera le combat!

Shippujin grimaça, surpris par le calme de son adversaire. Naruto, face à lui, fixait son adversaire de la Bratva, tranquille. Il soupira, légèrement déçu...

Ce simple soupire provoqua la colère de son adversaire. D'un bond, il s'élança vers Naruto. La vitesse du capitaine de la Bratva étonna Naruto. Le coup frappa Naruto dans les côtes, l'envoyant au sol. Dans un léger nuage de poussière, le chuunin de Konoha roula au sol, n'ayant pu esquiver l'attaque de son adversaire.

Son adversaire était un utilisateur du Futon aguerri et s'était recouvert de chakra Futon pour accélérer ses mouvements, le rendant presque inesquivable.

-Il est tout à faire possible que ce soit aussi la lame la plus rapide ! Ricana l'homme de la Bratva, fier d'avoir pu passer au travers des défenses de son adversaire.

Naruto acquiesça lentement, les sourcils froncés, tout à fait d'accord avec son adversaire. Ce dernier avait tout à fait raison. Cela avait été et était toujours l'une des plus grandes qualités du Raikage après tout.  
Il était un monstre de puissance grâce à sa vitesse liée au Raiton.

-Un utilisateur du Futon a deux moyens d'être reconnu… La force de ses attaques et donc sa puissance de destruction, tout comme vous!

Naruto se releva lentement, continuant de grimacer. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

-Et sinon, il y aura toujours la précision et la finesse des attaques ainsi que la maitrise du Futon...

L'homme de la Bratva eut un léger sourire avant de pointer Naruto du doigt. Son corps entier était maintenant recouvert du chakra vert que l'on reconnaissait comme étant comme du Futon. Après un dernier sourire, le corps de Naruto éclata dans un nuage de fumée.

Shippujin stoppa son geste alors que son armure de chakra baissait en intensité. Son adversaire venait de se détruire? Il n'y avait que peu de possibilités. Cela pouvait être une substitution ou alors un clone qui se détruisait.  
A vue d'œil, aucun objet ne se trouvait à l'emplacement de la disparition, prouvant que depuis tout à l'heure, un simple clone d'ombre avait repoussé deux de ses attaques.

Il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de son adversaire.

A aucun moment, il ne ressentait la présence de ce garçon. Quel était ce talent qui lui permettait d'être invisible pour lui?

Shippujin torturait ses méninges, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le regard du ninja de la Bratva fut attiré par une aura qui venait d'apparaitre quelques secondes plus tôt.

D'un mouvement sec, l'homme déploya une lave de vent.  
Un ninja masqué venait d'apparaitre à la droite, sortant de derrière un tas de bois.  
Dans un nouveau nuage de fumée, le clone fut détruit avec une immense facilité.

Une autre présence attira l'attention de Shippujin. Cette fois-ci, trois clones apparurent de côtés différents.

Un sourire carnassier traversa le visage du Capitaine. Tel un jeu, il bougea ses bras, déployant plusieurs lames de vent, détruisant au passage les clones de Naruto avec une immense facilité.

Même si le membre de l'organisation criminelle réussissait à écraser les clones de ce ninja masqué, il n'arrivait pas du tout à déterminer l'emplacement de l'original de ces copies.

Comment réussissait-il à disparaitre aussi facilement?

Dans l'ombre, Naruto était une nouvelle fois recouvert de cette cape qu'il avait trouvée sur le corps de cette immense bête à tête de loup.

Quel était donc cet artefact qui lui permettait de se camoufler son chakra à la perfection?

Il se sentait tel un dieu avec cet objet. Il réussissait à se cacher face à un homme qui était bien plus puissant que lui.  
Il avait laissé Kurama prendre le contrôle de l'un de ses clones durant quelques minutes pour lui permettre de tester le niveau de ce dernier.

Lorsque le clone avait été détruit, de nombreuses informations lui étaient venues en tête.

Ainsi, en un instant, il avait compris énormément de détails sur les capacités de l'homme.

Il pouvait déployer une véritable puissance brute dans le Futon, mais en échange, il était facile de couper ses attaques si on réussissait à être plus affuté que lui.

Cette simple information donnait beaucoup d'avantages au garçon alors qu'il restait camouflé derrière un arbre.

S'il réussissait à affuter son arme, Naruto pourrait transpercer l'armure Futon de l'homme.

D'un geste, il recréa un clone, avant de le faire partir vers son adversaire.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se déplaça une nouvelle fois pour ne pas être repéré par Shippujin.

Les deux membres de la racine observaient la scène, cachée par quelques rochers qui réussissaient à supporter les attaques de vents. Les attaques continues du jeune Egao leur avaient donné du temps pour reculer et surtout pour se reposer. Leur adversaire réussissait à déployer une puissance brute impressionnante et ni le Katon, ni le Suiton n'avaient la possibilité de le contrer, du moins à ce niveau.

Les deux ninjas s'étaient maintenant mis à couvert, dans l'espoir de développer une stratégie pour abattre ce capitaine de la Bratva.

Pour le Nara, le temps était à la réflexion. Il se devait de trouver une solution à ce problème qui lui faisait face.

-Il faut l'immobiliser avec mon ombre... C'est la seule solution que l'on a !

Le descendant du clan des ombres réfléchissait à voix haute.

\- Le principal souci, c'est qu'il connait mes capacités, et il sait que tu es un Uchiwa ! Il ne se fera pas avoir par tes yeux!

L'Uchiwa acquiesça lentement, regardant tout autour de lui, repensant à l'ensemble de son répertoire de technique. Il était un combattant au corps à corps ou bien à semi-distance.

Il était un adversaire inefficace face à ce Shippujin et son collège Nara était dans la même situation que lui.

Au contraire, ce jeune Egao avait réussi à annuler les attaques adverses en utilisant le même élément que leur adversaire.  
A l'heure actuelle, il pouvait être leur unique solution.

Si ce dernier réussissait à attaquer, il pourrait surement le bloquer avec les ombres du jeune Nara et ensuite le finir.

Naruto continuait d'envoyer des clones pour affronter son adversaire. A chaque fois qu'il sacrifiait l'une de ses copies, le garçon comprenait peu à peu les schémas tactiques du capitaine de la Bratva.  
Plus il avançait en tant que ninja et plus cette capacité du Kage Bunshin No Jutsu devenait intéressante.

Certes, Kurama lui avait rapidement indiqué qu'il pouvait décupler son entrainement grâce à ces clones, mais c'était vraiment à travers les combats qu'il comprenait l'une des subtilités de cette technique.

Ces Kage Bunshin permettaient de revivre encore et encore un même combat jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse trouver une solution pour le gagner.

Le jeune Namikaze s'essuya le front.  
Après tout ces essais, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à transpercer la défense adverse et chacun de ses clones se faisaient décimer avant même de pouvoir attaquer.

Et puis, en fonction du chakra qu'il utilisait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gagner ce combat en termes d'endurance même si son adversaire du jour ne semblait pas être dans l'économie de chakra.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux solutions, et à ses yeux, seule l'une d'entre elle lui permettrait de réellement grandir.

En effet, le garçon ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Kurama prendre le contrôle de son corps une nouvelle fois ! Le garçon savait qu'avec l'expérience de ce dernier, il y aurait plus de chance de gagner le combat, mais aujourd'hui, c'était sa fierté qui était en jeu...

Les deux membres de la racine étaient adossés au rocher. L'attaque continue du jeune Egao leur permettait de reprendre une certaine contenance pour ce combat.  
A tout moment, ils auraient pu s'échapper de ce combat vu que leur adversaire ne s'occupait peu ou plus d'eux.

Cependant, un détail bien plus important restait dans leur esprit. S'il laissait le jeune Namikaze mourir dans ce combat, Danzo-sama les aurait exécutés face à cet échec.  
Le garçon était considéré comme étant l'une des meilleures recrues de la racine de ces dernières années grâce à ses derniers exploits.

De plus, il y avait des données importantes en jeu. En tant que membres de la racine, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser une cible vivante si cette dernière se trouvait près d'eux.  
Le village passait avant tout et ce Shippujin était une menace pour leur organisation.  
Cette mission continuelle qui consistait à détruire les menaces de Konoha passait toujours en priorité.

-J'ai besoin de vous...

Les deux membres de la racine se levèrent d'un bond, alors qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, le jeune Egao était présent.

A quel moment était-il arrivé? Comment réussissait-il à se camoufler de la sorte sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puissent le repérer?

Certes, ils n'étaient pas des ninjas sensoriels, mais il y avait d'autres moyens pour repérer un ninja et ici, aucun des deux membres de la racine n'avait même réussi à le voir arriver.

S'il avait voulu les tuer, ils auraient pu le réussir...

-Tout seul, je ne pourrais l'affronter ! A trois, nous aurons une meilleure chance !

Le Nara et l'Uchiwa se regardèrent un instant avant d'acquiescer. Ils en étaient venus aux mêmes conclusions durant ces dernières minutes !

-C'est donc ça la fameuse Racine de Konoha?

La voix du Capitaine de la Bratva brisa le silence ambiant, prouvant qu'il était encore présent et surtout toujours prêt à se battre.

Les trois membres de la racine se fixèrent quelque secondes. Sans le moindre mot, ils sortirent de derrière le rocher.

Accompagnant les deux membres de la racine, un Naruto étrangement souriant avançait vers la zone de combat.

Le trio de la Racine était maintenant face au déserteur de Suna. Ce dernier, les bras croisés, gardait encore sa protection de chakra, prouvant ainsi qu'il était toujours en forme pour se battre.

-Enfin, vous voilà! Il est temps d'arrêter de vous cacher et que l'on puisse se combattre en face à face !

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire derrière son masque.

-Si tu veux vraiment avoir un combat en face à face, ce n'est pas avec des ninjas que tu dois te battre mais avec des samouraïs !

Shippujin haussa un sourcil avant de sourire. Ce jeune garçon masqué semblait aimer parler lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il pouvait rendre ce combat un peu plus intéressant parce que pour le moment, ce n'était pas un combat vraiment grisant pour lui.

Ses adversaires, pourtant redouté sur le continent, n'étaient que de faibles combattants. Et dire que la Racine faisait trembler le continent shinobi...

-Nous, les ninjas, nous attaquons dans l'ombre, nous assassinons tant que cela nous permet de réussir notre mission ! Pas de fierté, pas d'arrogance... Le plus puissant des combattants peut mourir face à l'ombre !

Naruto, ou plutôt Kurama, continuait de parler, intrigant ainsi tous les participants du combat. Même les deux membres de la Racine étaient étonnés par les paroles entendus.

-Nous ne sommes que des objets et les objets n'ont pas de fierté !

Shippujin regarda son jeune adversaire, surpris d'entendre ce genre de mots de la part d'un si jeune combattant. Même s'il n'avait pas vu son visage, il avait pu déterminer l'âge de son adversaire en fonction de la voix et de la taille.

-Intéressant, gamin... Je te tuerais en dernier !

L'armure de chakra de l'homme se déploya alors qu'il s'élançait vers ses trois adversaires. Ce fut l'Uchiwa qui contrat l'attaque. Ici, c'était lui le plus rapide et surtout ses sharingans lui permettaient de pouvoir prédire un minimum les attaques du Capitaine de la Bratva.

L'échange de coup commença.

-Kagemane no jutsu !

Le descendant des Nara venait de lancer sa technique héréditaire, prêt à prendre le contrôle de l'ombre de son adversaire.  
Un sourire traversa le visage de Shippujin, alors qu'il faisait un bond en arrière.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire avoir par des techniques que j'ai déjà vues dans ce combat? Ricana l'homme alors qu'il s'était reculé de quelques mètres.

Il se figea.

Il cracha une gerbe de sang alors qu'une lame entourée de chakra venait de lui transpercer la poitrine.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ce ninja qui lui avait parlé des ninjas armes disparu dans un nuage de fumée alors que les deux autres combattants s'élançaient vers lui.

-Oui... Tu t'es encore fait avoir par un clone, Capitaine...

L'ombre du Nara captura celle de l'homme de la Bratva sans la moindre difficulté alors qu'il était empalé par l'épée de Naruto qui était arrivé derrière lui, camouflé par sa cape d'ombre.

-On mourra tous ensemble !

Son armure de Chakra se déploya. Une explosion de vent repoussa tout ce qui se trouvait autour.  
Naruto fut repoussé en arrière avant de tomber au sol, glissant sur plusieurs mètres. Les deux membres de la racine n'eurent que peu de dégâts, ayant pu se reculer de quelques mètres avant l'attaque.

Au centre de la zone de combat, un trou était présent, alors que le corps de Shippujin s'y trouvait, baignant dans son propre sang.

Le combat s'était terminé étrangement.

La lame de Naruto se trouvait encore dans la poitrine de l'homme de la Bratva.

En quelques secondes, l'Uchiwa s'élança vers Naruto.

Les vêtements déchirés et des blessures sur le corps, le jeune Egao venait de battre un nouveau membre de la Bratva, tout en étant bien abîmé.

Lorsque Danzo leur avait dit que ce garçon n'était pas qu'un simple chuunin, les deux membres de la Racine comprenaient bien mieux maintenant.

Cette technique inconnue qui lui permettait d'être indétectable était vraiment dangereuse...

Elle venait de battre un renégat de rang A alors que tout était contre eux!

Au début de cette mission, il n'avait eut que des informations primaires sur ce chuunin. Aujourd'hui, il le voyait comme un ninja pouvant atteindre les sommets s'il réussissait à survivre dans les prochaines années.

A quelques dizaines de mètres des trois ninjas de Konoha, deux hommes, debout sur la cime d'un arbre, fixaient la scène. Si le premier avait un sourire surprenant, le second, lui, regardait le lieu du combat, impassible...

Ils étaient arrivés quelques secondes plus tôt et avaient vu la fin de Shippujin.

-Un nouveau Capitaine vient d'être battu par Konoha... Souffla l'homme, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

A ses côtés, l'autre homme acquiesça lentement. Il regarda son coéquipier, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer devant le sourire que l'homme arborait. Tout autour d'eux, quelques arbres ayant encore leurs feuilles étaient présents. L'automne ne faisait que commencer.

Pourtant ces arbres étaient minoritaires maintenant.

Tout cet endroit était presque entièrement détruit.

-Konoha doit être prévenu et punit ! Termina l'homme impassible.

Le membre de la Bratva qui gardait son sérieux disparut immédiatement du champ de vision de son collègue souriant. Un reflet roux restant un instant dans les airs, laissant une rémanence de la couleur de cheveux de l'homme.

Il s'élança au près des trois ninjas de Konoha. Le lieu du combat était complètement dévasté.

Une plaine venait d'être artificiellement créée par le combat venteux des ninjas. Les cadavres des sous-fifres de la Bratva, morts au début du premier combat face à Orochimaru, étaient présents tout autour de la zone de combat, pas forcément en bonne état.

Des arbres étaient au sol, plus ou moins découpés par les lames de vents. C'était comme si une énorme explosion avait ravagé cet endroit.

-Technique de scellement : Paralysie du corps ! S'exclama l'homme, posant ses deux mains au sol.

Toute la zone de combat s'illumina sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Les deux membres de la racine tentèrent de se retourner vers la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils ne purent bouger un muscle malgré leur volonté. Leur corps ne répondait plus à leur demande.

Ils tentèrent de parler, en vain. En dehors de leurs organes internes, aucun muscle ne semblait vouloir bouger. Ils étaient totalement piégés.

-Shuji !

L'homme souriant venait d'atterrir au près de son coéquipier. Les deux hommes de la Bratva venaient de dominer les trois ninjas de Konoha avec une immense facilité.

-Ainsi, Konoha vient encore d'éliminer un des Capitaines de la Bratva? Cela devient très gênant! Souffla l'utilisateur du Fuinjutsu alors qu'il venait de se mettre entre les deux membres de la racine, marchant tranquillement maintenant que les deux hommes étaient figés.

Ces derniers pouvaient enfin voir l'homme qui les avait bloqués. Faisant environ un mètre quatre vingt, ses longs cheveux roux tombaient sur ses épaules. Habillé d'un long Kimono blanc, il avait un visage sans le moindre sentiment alors qu'un sourire effrayant était sur ses lèvres.

-Même si Shippujin était un homme ennuyant, imbu de lui-même et vraiment gênant quand il le voulait, il était tout de même un Capitaine de la Bratva...

Il s'avança avant d'attraper le masque du Nara. En l'enlevant il fit apparaitre le visage blanc du membre du clan des ombres de Konoha. Le ninja roux se retourna pour se diriger vers l'Uchiwa.

-En le tuant, vous amputez notre organisation... Shippujin n'était pas un protecteur de zone à part entière! Il était l'un de nos chasseurs, et vous l'avez tué! Je souhaiterais vous éliminez à mon tour, mais le conseil nous a ordonné de leur amener tous les ninjas qui ont participé à un combat entrainant la mort d'un Capitaine...

Il s'arrêta derrière l'Uchiwa et posa sa main sur la nuque de l'homme.

-Technique de scellement : Sommeil forcé !

L'Uchiwa tomba lourdement au sol.

-Je me nomme Ekken... Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous les trois mes prisonniers, ninjas de Konoha!

Un coup dans la nuque du Nara l'envoya au sol. Le fameux Shuji venait de l'envoyer dans le pays des rêves.

Sans un mot, le duo de la Bratva se sépara. Ekken s'approcha de Shippujin, inspectant son corps. Il retira l'épée qui se trouvait dans sa poitrine. Posant sa main sur cette dernière, il la fit tourner dans sa main.

-Intéressant comme sceau...  
Elle disparut toute seule de sa main, le surprenant.

Shuji s'approcha de Naruto. Sans se presser, il attacha les bras de Naruto dans son dos. C'était ce gamin qui venait de tuer Shippujin en utilisant la ruse...

-Cela a vraiment été facile... S'exclama Shuji, toujours aussi souriant alors qu'il remettait sa cape sur les épaules.

Ekken acquiesça lentement. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un autre adversaire. Il n'y avait plus que ces trois ninjas de vivants. Il regarda rapidement les trois corps inconscients des ninjas de Konoha.

Il détestait ramener des adversaires vivants jusqu'à l'un des camps de la Bratva. Cependant, il ne faisait que suivre l'ordre du conseil...

A quelques centaines de mètres du lieu de combat, un homme barbu regardait le ciel. Un léger vent fit bouger ses cheveux, provoquant un léger frisson chez lui.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris, regardant tout autour de lui.  
Asuma Sarutobi s'était figé en ressentant cette fraicheur subite.

-Tiens... Ce vent était étrange...

Regardant tout autour de lui, il pu observer quelques grains de sables, se posant peu à peu sur le sol. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'une pensée traversait son esprit.

"En se sacrifiant pour son Vent, son utilisateur propagera sa foi"

Asuma ferma les yeux, adressant une prière au dieu du vent.


End file.
